


La fin des temps

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 154,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Après avoir tué Caleb, le combat contre la Force se poursuit pour Buffy, ses amis et les potentielles. Au rythme des épreuves, les relations se renforcent, et nombre de surprises et de pertes attendent le groupe dans ce combat qui va s’avérer beaucoup plus long et compliqué que prévu… (Prolongement de la saison 7 - Principalement Spuffy).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction célèbre son 10ème anniversaire de publication cette année ! Je l'avais écrite de mes 16 à mes 19 ans, donc ça remonte beaucoup. L'histoire n'aurait peut-être pas été développée de la même façon si je l'avais écrite aujourd'hui. Avec la publication de cette fanfic ici, j'entame au passage une édition du texte sur la forme (j'étais plus jeune, donc les fautes étaient plus nombreuses), sans en changer le fond évidemment (le rythme de publication dépendra de ma vitesse à corriger mes anciens chapitres du coup). Ça a été mon premier bébé, donc j'y suis très attachée, et je suis toujours surprise de voir que j'ai encore des retours sur cette histoire aujourd'hui. Donc un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter, c'est extrêmement plaisant et encourageant <3 
> 
> Cette fanfic est évidemment terminée depuis longtemps, elle est composée de 30 chapitres au total. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça intéressera de nouveaux lecteurs par ici, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. :) 
> 
> Note toute particulière : à l'époque de l'écriture de cette fanfic, je n'avais pas encore découvert la série Angel, donc il n'y aura aucune référence à celle-ci.

** CHAPITRE 1 **

Son regard se traînant de droite à gauche, Buffy fit une grimace de dégoût face au spectacle qui s’offrait à elle. Après un douloureux combat, le corps de Caleb gisait à présent au sol, coupé en deux. Elle détourna vivement le regard, et, la Faux en main, grimpa les marches qui menaient à la sortie de la crypte, le bruit grinçant de la porte retentissant dans le cimetière. Lorsqu’elle fut à l’extérieur, elle tomba nez à nez avec Spike, près du grand portail en fer. Il était sur le point de la rejoindre, mais lorsqu’il la vit arriver, victorieuse, il ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un sourire amusé.

« Déjà, amour ? » lui déclara t-il faussement surpris. « Qu’est-il arrivé au grand misogyne ? »

« À ton avis ? » répondit-elle nonchalamment. « Je l’ai découpé en deux. »

« Charmant, » déclara Spike sur un ton ironique.

Ils se mirent en marche dans le cimetière, et Buffy fit une grimace de douleur lorsqu’elle posa une main sur son bras droit. Détail qui n’échappa au vampire blond.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur ? » demanda t-il légèrement inquiet.

« Ouais. Seulement quelques bleus, coups et hématomes… » tenta t-elle d’un ton minimaliste. « La routine, quoi ! »

« Je vois le genre oui… » dit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Faudra peut-être prendre soin de ces blessures une fois rentrés, » dit-il d’une voix concernée. « Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose au sujet de… "ça" ? » demanda-il en désignant d’un mouvement de menton la Faux.

« J’ai parlé à l’une des personnes qui l’a forgée, mais Caleb l’a tuée avant qu’elle n’ait pu m’en dire plus, » finit-elle dans un soupir.

« Oh… et elle a eu le temps de te dire quelque chose d’intéressant ? »

« Je crois que tout ce que j’ai pu retenir de plus ou moins captivant est que la fin était imminente, et que le combat était pour bientôt… » laissa échapper Buffy au bout de quelques secondes. « Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, » ajouta t-elle, son visage reflétant son anxiété.

« Pour le côté réjouissant, on repassera, » ajouta Spike avec ironie.

« Je te le fais pas dire… »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin parmi les tombes du cimetière dans le silence. Buffy tenait fermement la Faux dans sa main droite, et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Les mots de la Gardienne tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, mais malgré son espoir de découvrir un message codé derrière ses paroles, ou une phrase qu'elle aurait mal interprétée ou mal comprise, aucune soudaine découverte salutaire ne vint se manifester. Du moins, pour le moment, tenta t-elle de se rassurer. 

Elle sortait d'un difficile combat contre celui qui s'était avéré être un ennemi coriace depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne pouvait décemment pas espérer avoir les pensées claires seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir tué. 

Elle leva quelques secondes le regard vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et tenta de prendre du recul sur tout ça, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur le vampire qui se trouvait près d'elle, et un fantôme de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait à penser combien ils étaient à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, qu'ils discutent ou non, d'ailleurs. Les silences n'étaient pas embarrassants, et les conversations n'étaient pas empreintes de nervosité -bon, peut-être parfois, lorsqu'ils abordaient certains sujets, admit-elle mentalement- ni même de secrets. Ils étaient très ouverts l'un à l'autre, et avaient chacun un don insoupçonnable pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais ils fonctionnaient comme ça. Ça avait toujours été le cas. 

Son esprit s'orienta vers la discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Spike dans la cuisine, avant de partir pour le Vignoble. La nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble avait beaucoup compté pour l’un comme pour l’autre ; à vrai dire, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi proche d’une personne. Jamais autant sentie… connectée. La perspective était effrayante, mais étrangement, Buffy se sentait au contraire à l’aise avec cette idée. Et leur discussion lui avait confirmé qu’elle n’était pas la seule à l’avoir ressenti, bien qu’ils aient eu du mal à entrer sur ce terrain là lors de leur discussion. S’ouvrir à quelqu’un avait toujours été compliqué pour elle. Des blessures passées encore difficile à guérir, et un devoir de Tueuse qui l'avait beaucoup écartée de ce genre de rapprochements, faisant d'elle quelqu'un de beaucoup plus froid et méthodique que ce qu’elle n’était en réalité. 

Les épreuves de la vie l'avaient endurcie. Mais cette nuit là, il lui avait permis de laisser tomber le masque et de retrouver sa force. Cette force et cette volonté qu'elle croyait avoir perdues, brisée par les récents évènements. Il lui avait permis de se reconnecter aux autres et à elle-même. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais elle avait fait un pas considérable grâce à lui. Elle revoyait désormais ce qui était réellement important. Il croyait en elle, et à cet instant, c’était ce qui lui avait permis d’avancer.

Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pas réellement. Elle se contentait de se laisser porter… Mais il y avait un lien entre eux, ils comptaient l’un sur l’autre, et son Observateur semblait s’en être rendu compte bien avant elle. En réalité, tout le monde semblait s’entre être aperçu, bien que très peu nombreux étaient ceux qui s'avisaient de formuler le moindre commentaire.

Ils marchaient à présent côte à côte dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Sunnydale. La nuit était noire et seule la lune, cachée malgré tout par quelques nuages, éclairait la ville, les employés de la compagnie d’électricité ayant déserté.

« Alors, t’étais venu voir si je m’en sortais ? » sortit finalement Buffy.

Spike mit un temps pour répondre, sortant de ses pensées. « Ouais, je préférais venir m’assurer qu’il se tenait tranquille, » finit-il en haussant une épaule, nonchalamment.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi… » répondit-il d’un ton bourru en feignant l’indifférence.

Ils tournèrent à l’angle d’une rue, et poursuivirent leur route dans les rues désertes de Sunnydale.

« Je trouve ça terrifiant… » admit Buffy au bout de quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? »

« La perspective de nous savoir les derniers humains vivants à Sunnydale, » ajouta t-elle en regardant le long de la rue qu’ils étaient en train de parcourir.

« C’est vrai que voir la ville ainsi a tendance à être plutôt déprimant… » lui accorda le vampire.

« Même si la plupart des habitants de Sunnydale étaient sérieusement dérangés, je dois avouer qu’ils me manquent presque. Le Bronze, les magasins, les snacks… Des endroits qu’on avait tellement l’habitude de fréquenter et qui sont désormais… vides. »

« L’apocalypse passe rarement inaperçu… Ils l’ont tous senti. »

« Ouais… J’ai… », elle baissa légèrement la tête. « J’ai demandé à Alex d’emmener Dawn loin d’ici », dit-elle d’une traite avec une légère anxiété perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

Spike tourna un regard surpris vers elle. « Ils sont partis ? »

« Normalement, oui, il y a quelques heures. Je n’aurais même pas pu lui dire au revoir… »

« Le Microbe a accepté de partir ? Ça m’étonne qu’elle n’ait pas protesté. »

« Disons que… » commença Buffy hésitante. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, avant de poursuivre. « Dawn n’était pas exactement mise au courant de son propre départ. »

« Oh, je vois, » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« D’accord, j’en suis pas très fière, » dit-elle en relâchant un soupir, « mais je savais pertinemment que Dawn ne voudrait pas quitter Sunnydale - _nous quitter_ \- sans broncher. Et j’ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité. Savoir qu’elle est là, c’est un souci supplémentaire, je passe mon temps à m’inquiéter, à me demander si elle va bien, et je… ce n’est pas le genre d’inconvénient dont je peux m’embarrasser pour le moment. »

« Je comprends… » ajouta Spike d’une voix calme. « Les éloigner était la meilleure solution… »

Buffy poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, heureuse de voir qu’il la comprenait et approuvait même son initiative. Ils venaient d’arriver à Revello Drive et se tenaient à présent devant la maison.

« Eh voilà ! » dit-elle en soupirant. « En entrant, on va de nouveau avoir droit aux bavardages incessants des potentielles, à un Andrew toujours aussi exaspérant, et aucun plan pour combattre la Force… À la case ‘désespérée’, je coche trois croix… »

Spike lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Au fait, ça s’est passé comment avec Andrew lors de cette "mission" ? » lança t-elle amusée avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que ça n’avait pas dû être très facile de le supporter.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’Andrew est la personne la plus exaspérante que je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer ! » sortit Spike en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. « Au point où j’ai fini par me demander si je n’allais pas le tuer… »

Croisant le regard surpris de Buffy, il se reprit rapidement.

« Je plaisante. Avec l’âme, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. « Andrew a le don de tirer le pire de chacun de nous. C’est assez impressionnant dans un sens… » finit-elle dans une petite moue presque admirative.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sérieusement et Spike reprit la parole. « On attend quoi au juste… ? »

« J’en sais rien… » répondit Buffy en haussant une épaule, ne quittant pas la porte d’entrée du regard. « Disons qu’en passant cette porte, je ne suis pas sûre que les bonnes nouvelles affluent en masse… »

« On n’avance pas à la vitesse grand V, mais on finira bien par trouver quelque chose. »

« Tu penses vraiment ? » déclara t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

« Il y a toujours des éléments qui peuvent aller en notre faveur… Il suffit juste de les trouver. »

« J’espère que tu dis vrai… » sortit Buffy dans un souffle.

Ils finirent par quitter leur place et se dirigèrent vers la porte que Spike referma derrière eux. Buffy eut la surprise de se retrouver face à sa jeune sœur, dont le visage laissait transparaître tout son mécontentement. Elle n’avait visiblement pas apprécié le plan qu’Alex et elle avaient concocté pour l’éloigner de Sunnydale. Avec un léger manque de conviction, elle lui donna un petit coup dans le tibia.

« Ouille, » sortit doucement Buffy, feignant un gémissement.

« Espèce d’abrutie ! » déclara Dawn le visage impassible.

Buffy tourna un regard ahuri vers Alex le temps de quelques secondes ; celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre clairement que cette histoire ne le concernait plus. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Spike, qui arborait un léger sourire sarcastique.

« Une dure à cuire, hein… » dit-il à voix basse à l’adresse de la jeune blonde.

Buffy prit un air embêtée et tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa jeune sœur.

« Si tu te fais tuer, ce sera bien fait pour toi… » dit-elle nonchalamment. 

Elle se détourna afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient Giles, Willow, Alex et Anya. Ils étaient installés autour de la table du salon, éclairés par la faible lueur des bougies. S’approchant d’eux, ils purent constater au vu des expressions qu’affichaient leurs visages épuisés que les recherches n’avaient toujours pas abouti, et c’est à quatre regards plein d’espoirs qu’elle dût faire face.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose ? » lui demanda Giles en relevant le regard vers la Tueuse.

« Oui, la lame est très tranchante ! Faites attention à ne pas vous coupez avec ! » lança Buffy sur un ton amusé en déposant la Faux sur la table.

« Et Caleb ? » demanda Willow avec un petit sourire.

« Mort ! » dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant. « Je l’ai découpé en deux. »

« Cool ! » répondit la jeune rousse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà une parfaite définition de l’expression œil pour œil ! » sortit Alex fièrement.

Remarquant le regard que lui jetaient les autres, il s’empressa de reprendre sur un ton presque désespéré.

« Il faut vraiment que j’arrête d’utiliser certains mots… »

Anya, qui se tenait debout derrière lui, lui donna une tape réconfortante sur l’épaule.

« Je n’ai malheureusement pas découvert grand chose, » reprit Buffy sérieusement. « J’ai parlé à une femme… une Gardienne, qui m’a dit avoir fait partie de ceux qui ont forgé la Faux mais elle ne m’a pas dit grand chose qui puisse nous être utile, hormis le fait que le combat était pour bientôt et que la fin est imminente. Caleb l’a tuée avant qu’elle n’ait pu en dire plus. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers une des chaises libre à côté de Willow et s’y affala.

« Effectivement, ça ne nous est pas d’une grande aide… » déclara Giles. Puis il ajouta troublé : « Elle a dit qu’elle était une Gardienne ? »

Buffy hocha la tête en réponse. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il me semble en avoir, assez vaguement, entendu parler… » répondit son Observateur.

« Nous pourrions peut-être effectuer des recherches sur les Gardiennes ? » suggéra Willow.

« Oui… ça pourrait nous être utile, » déclara Giles songeur. « Nous aider à découvrir certaines choses que nous ne savons pas sur la Faux. »

« Ah, parce qu’on sait déjà quelque chose sur ce truc ?! » intervint Anya sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle eut droit, en guise de réponse, à des regards noirs.

« Ah, oui, c’est vrai. La lame est tranchante ! » poursuivit-elle en essayant de se faire petite.

« Vous avancez dans les recherches ? » demanda Buffy, se doutant déjà de la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

Giles retira ses lunettes en poussant un soupir, et lui répondit tout en en essuyant les verres.

« Non, toujours rien… »

C’est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu’Anya intervint à nouveau. « On pourrait partir se planquer de l’autre côté de la planète et on laisse les potentielles à Sunnydale en guise d’encas pour les Turok-hans ! »

« Tes suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues Anya, mais seulement quand elles sont constructives et sensées, » déclara Giles légèrement agacé.

Anya perdit son sourire en voyant les regards désapprobateurs qui lui étaient lancés.

« C’est bon, je plaisante… » dit-elle dans un soupir.

« C’est que pour l’instant, nous sommes en pleine Apocalypse, et on n’a pas vraiment la tête à "plaisanter", Anya, » tenta de lui expliquer Willow avec diplomatie.

« Vous devriez ! Ça vous ferait du bien… » renchérit l’ex-démone. « De toute façon, on va mourir, alors… »

« Tu as toujours eu le mot pour remonter le moral des troupes ! » déclara Spike avec sarcasme.

« C’est ce que j’aime chez moi, » répondit la jeune femme dans un petit soupir satisfait.

Buffy détourna la conversation pour s’adresser au Scooby. « Et les filles ? Elles ne sont pas trop inquiètes ? »

C’était la première fois que Buffy portait un intérêt manifeste à ce que pouvaient ressentir les potentielles. Tout le monde en fut surpris mais se garda de le faire remarquer. Elle se rappela la discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Spike dans la maison abandonnée, quand elle lui avait dit s’être coupée d’elles. De chacune d’elles. Et la réflexion de Faith le soir où elle avait été chassée -  _« ou pour apprendre leurs prénoms… »_ \- l’avait touchée plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. 

« Elles n’ont pas l’air de trop y penser… Enfin, c’est ce qu’elles essaient de montrer, » répondit Giles.

Willow poursuivit sur un ton ironique. « Tu sais, quand la force maléfique la plus puissante cherche à te tuer, t’as pas forcément l’esprit tranquille. »

Buffy esquissa un petit sourire à l’attention de sa meilleure amie.

« Ouais… c’est sûr. C’est leur première apocalypse et j’espère que ce sera également leur dernière. »

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris, et elle se reprit rapidement en réalisant le quiproquo que venait d’engendrer ses paroles.

« La dernière dans le sens où elle pourront par la suite vivre une longue vie, belle et heureuse loin de tous ces problèmes… » dit-elle maladroite avec un débit de parole anormalement élevé. « Rassurez-moi, c’est ce que vous aviez compris ?! »

Tout le monde se reprit en faisant un air entendu.

« Alors, le combat avec Caleb ? » demanda Alex. « J’espère qu’il a souffert. »

« Si tu espérais une vengeance, tu peux considérer que tu l’as eue ! » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Bien que ça ait engendré pas mal de souffrances… enfin, il en reste que c’est lui qui est mort. »

« Et c’est très bien comme ça, » ponctua Spike.

« Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec lui, » approuva Alex.

« Tiens, c’est nouveau ça, » ajouta doucement Willow d’une voix ironique, en haussant un sourcil.

« Bon, moi je monte me doucher ! » Buffy se leva péniblement de sa chaise et poursuivit : « J’espère qu’aucune potentielle n’est dans la salle de bain, car si c’est le cas, je la jette dehors ! »

 

***

Le soir même, à une heure du matin, Buffy s’était posée dans la cuisine, seule. Tout le monde était déjà couché, mais elle n’était pas parvenue à faire de même, ayant l’esprit beaucoup trop préoccupé. Installée sur l’un des tabourets de la cuisine, elle tentait de réfléchir, pour la énième fois, à un plan qui leur permettrait de remporter le combat. Réfléchir ! Elle ne faisait que ça, mais n’aboutissait à rien. Elle se demandait encore comment ils allaient s’en sortir. Des tas de jeunes filles attendaient d’elle qu’elle trouve une solution, qu’elle réussisse, qu’elle les sauve. Mais ce poids sur ses épaules devenait de plus en plus pesant au fil des jours, et elle ne savait comment l’alléger. Elle était pressée que tout ça prenne fin. Qu’enfin elle puisse être en paix ; ce qui lui faisait tenir bon, c’était Dawn et ses amis. Elle se battait pour eux.  
Une ombre apparut dans un coin de la pièce et s’avança vers elle. Buffy se leva d’un bond pour se retrouver face à la Force qui avait prise l’apparence de Caleb.

« Tu n’es pas Caleb, » déclara t-elle le plus calmement possible.

« Bien sûr ! Tu l’as tué. Terrible perte. Cet homme était cher à mon cœur… » lui répondit d’une voix douce la Force.

Tout en disant cela, il porta une main au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de poursuivre avec un sourire serein.

« La Tueuse ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil ? Tu cherches toujours un moyen de me vaincre ? »

Il scruta son visage, mais Buffy ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

« Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu ne peux pas me détruire ?! » poursuivit-il d’une voix presque amusée. « Je suis aussi matérielle que le vent. Je tuerai toutes les personnes qui t’entourent, tout le monde mourra et tu ne pourras rien y faire. J’envahirai cette terre, et je me réincarnerai lorsque mon armée aura soumis le dernier humain. »

« Cause toujours, » déclara Buffy d’un ton désinvolte, prenant un air ennuyé. « Je n’ai pas peur de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi parais-tu si tourmentée ? » lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Buffy parut un moment désemparée.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser avoir une quelconque influence sur moi, » poursuivit-elle sûre d’elle. « Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais pour l’instant, tout ce que j’ai pu voir de toi m’a confortée dans l’idée que tu restes un simple esprit impuissant qui se contente d’envoyer ses sous-fifres faire le sale boulot à sa place. »

« Tu n’as encore rien vu du ‘simple esprit impuissant’… » déclara t-il d’une voix étonnamment calme. « Je suis le mal incarné. Mes pouvoirs ne feront que grandir, et crois-moi, lorsque j’aurais massacré tous tes proches, ton discours changera de manière radicale. »

« Je te vaincrai, » s’entêta la jeune blonde d’une voix ferme.

Caleb poussa un soupir.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bornée. Le combat est pour bientôt et, ne te fais pas d’illusion fillette, vous mourrez tous, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l’empêcher. »

La Force disparut sur ces mots dans une petite étincelle blanche.

Incapable de bouger, ni de faire quoique ce soit d’autre, la Tueuse se sentit soudain accablée par une profonde angoisse, et le sentiment qu’elle n’y parviendrait jamais. Jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait jamais voulu baisser les bras, mais malgré toute la volonté qu’elle mettait en œuvre pour se convaincre qu’ils réussiraient, il existait des moments -des courts moments- où le désespoir reprenait le dessus. Et si elle ne trouvait jamais le moyen de la vaincre ? Elle se rassit sur son tabouret et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, convaincue qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil, elle ressentit le besoin de descendre voir Spike à la cave.

Lorsqu’elle arriva à l’étage inférieur, elle le trouva en train de s’entraîner contre le pushing-ball. Il s’arrêta de donner des coups lorsqu’il la vit apparaître au bas des escaliers.

« Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? » lui lança t-il.

«  Non, pas vraiment, » déclara t-elle dans un soupir. « Toi non plus à ce que je vois. »

« Si on prend en compte ma condition de vampire, je ne suis pas vraiment censé dormir la nuit quoiqu’il en soit. Et puis, j’en profite pour m’entraîner un peu, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en avançant vers elle.

« J’ai eu droit à une petite visite de la Force, » lâcha finalement Buffy.

Spike la regarda surpris. « Et qu’était-elle venue te dire ? » il demanda consterné.

« Toujours de belles paroles. Elle est venue me rappeler à quel point elle était forte, et tenter de me convaincre que je ne réussirai jamais, qu’on allait tous mourir, blablabla… Elle devrait vraiment changer de discours, celui-ci commence à me lasser. »

Spike nota tout de même une pointe d’amertume derrière ce ton désinvolte.

« T’es sûr que ça va ? » demanda t-il doucement.

« Mouais… » répondit-elle la tête baissée.

« C’est juste que ses mots commencent à t'atteindre plus que tu ne le voudrais… » déclara t-il finalement avec certitude.

Buffy fut surprise qu’il ait compris aussi vite ce qui la tourmentait, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de me déclarer perdante mais là je dois dire que… c’est plus fort que moi. Toutes ces filles là-haut attendent de moi que je les guide, que je leur permette de rester en vie. Elles me font confiance ! Alors que moi, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire. Et j’en ai assez de prétendre qu’on va s’en sortir, alors que je n’en suis même pas convaincue moi-même. »

Spike l’avait écoutée la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Tu vas réussir, » dit-il confiant, avec sérénité. « Et puis tu oublies que tu n’es pas seule ! Willow est une grande sorcière, Giles a une matière grise redoutable, Anya de bonnes connaissances démoniaques et tu as également Faith. Buffy, tu as tous les moyens nécessaires pour remporter ce combat, il ne te reste plus qu’à savoir jouer les bonnes cartes face à la Force. »

Buffy eut un sourire. « Et il y a toi ! » déclara t-elle spontanément.

La Tueuse sembla légèrement embarrassée après avoir prononcé ces mots, mais Spike fut touché de voir qu’elle lui accordait sa confiance au même prix qu’envers ses amis et tenta du mieux qu’il put de cacher sa surprise, avant de reprendre la parole sérieusement quelques secondes plus tard.

« S’il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être sûre, c’est que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, amour. »

« Je sais… Merci, » déclara t-elle sincère. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, elle lui demanda timidement : « Je peux… rester avec toi cette nuit ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Faith est toujours dans ma chambre, alors… »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas piquer les couvertures, je crois que je peux te faire une petite place ! » déclara Spike en feignant la nonchalance, alors qu’intérieurement, il était monté sur des ressorts.

Buffy laissa échapper un léger gloussement, et elle lui adressa finalement un sourire timide pour le remercier. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où il la prit contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, apposant sa main sur le torse du vampire, tandis que ce dernier passait un bras autour de sa taille. Ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée un moment plus tard, à nouveau bercés par l’étreinte de l’autre.

 

_**A SUIVRE…** _


	2. Chapter 2

L’entraînement de l’après-midi avait pris fin pour les potentielles depuis près d’une demi-heure. Un brouhaha s’échappait à présent du salon de la maison Summers depuis qu’une bonne partie d’entre elles s’y étaient rassemblées, prenant place sur les fauteuils, le canapé et d’autres restants à même le sol. Elles étaient à présent toutes en train de discuter, certaines plongeant une cuillère dans un pot de crème glacée, d’autres mangeant des chips et autres gourmandises, le tout devant un film qui tournait en fond sonore. Andrew avait le don de s’incruster dans certaines conversations pour faire part de son avis, et même si certaines des potentielles tendaient à l’envoyer paître, d’autres l’accueillaient avec plus de diplomatie. Chaque habitant de la maison vaquait à ses occupations. Alex et Anya s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle de bain, à l’étage, après une conversation animée ; Giles était plongé dans un bouquin dont personne ne parvenait à le déloger ; Dawn discutait avec Kennedy ; Faith et le proviseur Wood s’entraînaient dans la cave ; et Buffy, après avoir erré un moment, avait fini sa course dans la cuisine avec Willow et Spike. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de déguster des chocolats que Giles avait ramenés du supermarché.

« Ils sont délicieux ! » déclara la jeune blonde en se saisissant d’un énième chocolat dans la boîte. « Nous qui pensions n’avoir à faire face qu’à des désavantages, il y a finalement quand même de bons côtés au fait que tout le monde soit parti de Sunnydale. Y en a plus pour nous… »

« Je suis bien d’accord… » déclara Willow en laissant traîner son regard sur la boîte avant d’en sélectionner à nouveau un. « Et puis, toute cette nourriture gaspillée, ça aurait été dommage… »

L’après-midi même, avant l’entraînement quotidien, Buffy avait rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon et avait rapporté les propos de la Force au Scooby gang et aux potentielles. Cela avait jeté un froid et augmenté l’inquiétude, particulièrement chez les jeunes tueuses.

Jugeant plus sage de ne plus se soumettre à la tentation, Buffy referma la boîte de chocolat.

« Will, tu as du nouveau dans tes recherches ? » demanda la Tueuse, redevenue sérieuse.

« Non, rien qui puisse nous être utile… » lui répondit la jeune rousse avec une moue désolée.

Buffy poussa un léger soupir. « Tu es sûre de n’être passée à côté d’aucune information qui pourrait s’avérer miraculeuse ? » insista t-elle avec une once d’espoir.

« Eh bien, bizarrement, lorsque je tape "La Force" dans ma barre de recherche, je ne tombe pas sur la rubrique "Le mal en personne", mais plutôt sur Star Wars, ou la force de l’amour… » déclara Willow. 

« On pourrait peut-être lui envoyer Dark Vador, » suggéra Spike. « Quoi ? » répondit-il face au regard blasé des deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu crois que ça marcherait ? » poursuivit finalement Buffy interrogative, plaçant son menton au-dessus de son poing fermé. « Je me demande qui l’emporterait. »

Le vampire haussa les épaules, amusé. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Donc si je comprends bien, » reprit Buffy sérieuse, « la Force se renforce de jour en jour, avec ses quelques millions de Turok-hans, et nous, on n’a rien… Rien à faire, rien à chercher ? »

La jeune Tueuse semblait dépitée.

« Mais tu sais Buffy, ce n’est pas pour autant que j’abandonne les recherches », tenta Willow pour la rassurer. « Tant qu’on n’aura rien, on poursuivra. Je suis persuadée qu’à force de persévérance, on finira par tomber sur un élément qui nous mettra sur une bonne piste. »

« Je l’espère… Si ça se trouve, on a la réponse sous nos yeux, » finit Buffy frustrée.

« Il y a forcément quelque chose qu’on peut faire avec la Faux… », intervint Spike. « Si Caleb voulait t’empêcher de la trouver, il y avait forcément une raison, hormis sa crainte de finir découpé en morceaux, » finit-il ironique.

« Oui, d’ailleurs à ce propos Willow, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les Gardiennes ? », demanda soudainement Buffy.

« J’ai fait des recherches, et je suis tombée sur des documents très anciens qui parlaient un peu de la Faux. Un court passage est consacré aux Gardiennes, et il ne nous apprend rien que nous ne savons pas déjà. En gros, il y est juste mentionné qu’elles sont celles qui ont forgé la Faux, et qu’elles existent depuis des temps très anciens. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Anciens comment ? »

« C’est impossible à déterminer, » reprit Willow. « Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’elles ne sont ni mortelles, ni immortelles… Disons plutôt qu’elles bénéficient d’une sorte de sursis, qui peut se prolonger plus ou moins longtemps. »

Buffy sembla songeuse un moment quand des coups furent soudainement frappés à la porte, l’interrompant dans ses pensées. Accompagnée de Spike et Willow, la Tueuse, intriguée, se dirigea vers l’entrée. Au même moment arrivaient Dawn et Kennedy, suivies de prés par Andrew. Ils furent rejoint par Alex et Anya, qui descendaient du premier étage.

« Vous pensez que c’est prudent d’ouvrir ? » demanda Dawn.

Alex tourna son regard vers elle. « J’ai rarement vu les démons sonner aux portes, » sortit-il ironique. « Ils préfèrent plutôt… passer à travers elles. »

« T’es sûr de ça ? » poursuivit Dawn dubitative.

Ayant écouté leur conversation d’une oreille distraite, Buffy ne tint pas compte de la récalcitrante de sa jeune soeur et ouvrit la porte d’entrée. Ils découvrirent, dans la nuit noire, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui n’était certainement pas plus âgée que Dawn. Elle paraissait effrayée, portant sur son épaule un sac de voyage. Elle s’adressa directement à Buffy d’une voix qui se voulait sûre.

« Vous êtes Buffy Summers ? La Tueuse ? »

« Qui êtes vous ? », demanda Buffy, méfiante.

La jeune fille jeta un oeil nerveux vers l’intérieur de la maison, constatant qu’une bonne douzaine de paires d’yeux la dévisageaient.

« Je suis Justine, une tueuse potentielle, » déclara t-elle maladroite. « Je viens d’Angleterre. »

Buffy eut une exclamation surprise en apprenant que c’était une tueuse potentielle. 

« Oh non ! Encore une ! » sortit Anya dans un soupir exaspéré.

En voyant Giles arriver pour rejoindre le monde qui se trouvait dans l’entrée, Buffy se tourna vers son Observateur.

« Je croyais que toutes les tueuses potentielles nous avaient rejoints ! » s’exclama la Tueuse.

« Mais c’est le cas ! » déclara Giles surpris.

« Elle dit être une tueuse potentielle, » répondit Buffy en désignant Justine du regard.

Giles fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la nouvelle venue. « Je t’assure que je pensais qu’elles nous avaient toutes rejoint. »

Spike se trouvait juste derrière Buffy. « Tu devrais peut-être vérifier que ce n’est pas un vampire, ni même la Force, » lui dit-il en se rapprochant de son oreille.

Approuvant l’idée, Buffy se dirigea vers la jeune fille et se saisit doucement de son bras afin de s’assurer qu’elle était matérielle, sous les yeux étonnés et quelque peu effrayés de Justine.

« Elle est matérielle et a la peau chaude, » déclara Buffy satisfaite. « Je t’invite à entrer ! » ajouta t-elle en retournant à l’intérieur de la maison, suivie par la jeune fille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Buffy demanda aux potentielles présentes dans la pièce de descendre dans la cave et de s’occuper comme elles le souhaitaient. Malgré quelques protestations d’être mises à l’écart, elles obéirent toutes et descendirent. Le Scooby gang et la nouvelle tueuse potentielle prirent ainsi place dans le salon.

« Comment tu as su où nous trouver ? » demanda Buffy à Justine.

« J’ai fait quelques recherches, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Giles, » commença Buffy, « comment se fait-il que nous n’ayons pas été informés qu’il restait encore des potentielles ? Si ça se trouve, ce n’est pas la seule qui aurait été ‘oubliée’. »

« Je dois avouer que je n’en sais rien, » répondit-il désemparé.

« J’avais pourtant lancé un sort qui devait me montrer sur une carte où se trouvaient toutes les tueuses potentielles, » déclara Willow intriguée. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il a pu se passer. »

Buffy regarda à nouveau Justine qui était installée sur le canapé et paraissait assez impressionnée par les personnes qui l’entouraient. Faith et Wood firent irruption dans le salon, ayant été chassés de la cave par les potentielles.

« Il paraît qu’il y a une nouvelle tueuse potentielle ? » déclara Wood en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Buffy ne prêta pas attention au proviseur et poursuivit. « Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais une tueuse potentielle ? »

« Lorsque j’ai été poursuivie par des hommes en robes noires, j’ai… »

« Des Bringers ! » l’interrompit Dawn.

« Pardon ? » ajouta Justine en se tournant vers la sœur de la Tueuse.

« Les hommes en robes noires, avec des croix à la place des yeux, ce sont des Bringers, » précisa Dawn.

« Ah… merci. Donc quand j’ai été poursuivie par ces… Bringers, » reprit-elle, « Et après avoir réussi à les semer, j’ai commencé par faire des recherches pour savoir qui ils étaient. J’en avais parlé à mes parents, mais ils ne m’ont pas crue, et ont pensé que j’avais rêvé ou imaginé toute cette histoire. Ils étaient tellement inquiets pour moi, du fait que je croyais voir des choses, que je me suis résolue à tout laisser tomber… Je commençais à douter de moi-même. Mais seulement quelques jours plus tard, on s’est fait attaquer par les mêmes hommes. Ils sont entrés de tous les côtés de ma maison et ont essayé de me tuer. En voulant s’interposer, mes parents et mes frères se sont fait poignarder, » finit-elle d’une petite voix.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu’elle ne puisse les retenir. Mais elle trouva tout de même la force de continuer son récit.

« J’ai réussi à m’enfuir par la porte qui se trouvait derrière ma maison. »

« Tu as réussi à échapper aux Bringers ? » demanda Buffy étonnée.

« Je n’y serais jamais parvenue sans ma famille… J’ai fait des sports de combat, ça m’a bien aidé aussi, je me suis défendue comme j’ai pu. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, j’ai fait la connaissance d’un homme qui m’a dit être un Observateur, il m’a expliqué l’essentiel de ce que je devais savoir et m’a par la suite recommandé de venir rejoindre la Tueuse. Il a payé mon billet d’avion pour la Californie. Et me voilà. »

« À quel observateur as-tu eu affaire ? » demanda Giles sur un ton suspect. « Je croyais qu’il n’en restait plus un seul… »

« Je n’en sais rien, il ne m’a pas dit son nom, » dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement. « Bien que notre entrevue ait été relativement brève, il m’a paru très gentil et attentif. »

Giles fronça les sourcils, consterné.

« Bien, » dit Buffy au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Je suppose que tu dois être fatiguée. Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre avec quelques autres des potentielles qui s’y trouvent. »

Justine hocha la tête en guise de réponse, relâchant un soupir angoissé.

« Et je suis désolée… pour ta famille, » ajouta Buffy hésitante.

La jeune fille baissa le visage et lui dit d’une voix à peine audible quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci. Dawn se leva et lui proposa de la suivre à l’étage afin de lui montrer où elle allait dormir.

« Pauvre gamine ! » déclara Alex une fois qu’elles eurent monté l’escalier. « Perdre toute sa famille… c’est vraiment horrible. »

« Il va falloir qu’on s’occupe d’elle et qu’elle commence à s’entraîner, » dit Buffy d’une voix ferme. « Si elle a fait des sports de combat, elle doit sûrement avoir déjà acquis certaines bases. »

« Effectivement… » commença Giles en réponse. « Mais la question qui m’intrigue est de savoir à quel observateur elle a eu affaire, » continua t-il sur un ton plus troublé. « Enfin à supposer qu’il était bien ce qu’il prétendait… »

« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là, Giles ? » demanda Anya.

« Eh bien, le conseil a été réduit en cendres, » répliqua Giles. « Et tous les observateurs se trouvaient soit dans l’explosion, soit ils ont été tués par des Bringers… À ma connaissance, il n’en restait pas un seul, excepté Robson, qui se trouve actuellement à l’hôpital dans un état critique. »

« Peut-être qu’il en reste que vous ne connaissiez pas… ? » suggéra Dawn.

« Ce serait fort étonnant, les Observateurs ne sont pas si nombreux… J’essaierai de trouver des informations. »

« Bien, moi aussi cette histoire d’observateur me semble étrange, et par les temps actuels, il vaut mieux se méfier, » déclara Buffy. « Mais si cette personne n’est pas de notre côté, pourquoi nous l’aurait-il envoyé ? »

« Bonne question… » dit Alex.

« Buffy, et si elle n’était pas la seule tueuse potentielle qui doit nous rejoindre ? » demanda Willow inquiète. « Il y en a peut être d’autres dans le monde qui sont seules, oubliées. »

Buffy approuva. « Tu aurais les moyens de savoir si il en reste d’autres ? »

« J’avais déjà lancé un sort pour que les tueuses potentielles apparaissent sur la carte comme tu sais, et à ma connaissance, il n’en restait pas une seule, » commença Willow. « Mais je peux toujours essayer de contacter les sorcières de la confrérie, elles disposent apparemment d’informations auxquelles je ne peux pas accéder. » 

« Des informations auxquelles tu ne peux pas accéder ? Je ne savais pas que c’était possible ! » ajouta Alex étonné.

« Elles pourront peut-être me renseigner, » poursuivit Willow imperturbable.

« Bien. Tu me diras ce qu’il en est, » conclut Buffy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce avait été progressivement quittée par chacun des membres du Scooby. Ils retournèrent respectivement à leurs occupations. Les potentielles remontèrent dans le salon, certaines décidant d’aller se présenter à la nouvelle. 

Spike, voyant que le salon devenait à nouveau bruyant, une avalanche de bavardages de potentielles prenant peu à peu le dessus sur le silence de la maison, préféra descendre s’isoler à la cave, mais il fut très vite rejoint par Buffy. Sans dire un mot, elle vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit.

« Pourquoi je suis pas étonné de te voir ? » déclara Spike en secouant légèrement la tête, taquin.

« Ma présence te dérange ? Si tu veux je repars… » dit-elle rieuse.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle entama un mouvement pour se lever mais il lui attrapa la main doucement pour qu’elle se rasseye. 

« Je suis sûr que j’arriverai à le supporter, » dit-il doucement.

Buffy lui adressa un sourire. Voyant qu’il ne lâchait pas sa main, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et resserra d’une pression ferme sa main dans la sienne, ce qui surprit un peu le vampire.

« Une nouvelle potentielle ! On va avoir encore moins de place, » continua t-elle comme si de rien n’était.

« Et ça signifie des jacassements en plus ! » laissa t-il sortir d’un ton qui se voulait sarcastique, cachant son trouble.

Ils appuyèrent l’arrière de leur tête sur le mur contre lequel était le lit de Spike.

« Je peux encore rester avec toi cette nuit ? » demanda Buffy presque timidement.

« Tu sais bien que oui, » répondit-il simplement en resserrant légèrement la pression de sa main sur la sienne. « Et puis, on s’habitue sacrément vite à ce genre de petits plaisirs… »

Buffy lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

« Faith a l’air d’avoir pris possession de mon lit définitivement. De toute façon, je vais avoir du mal à y dormir en sachant ce qu’elle y a fait, » finit-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Ce qu’elle y a fait ? » demanda Spike le regard interrogatif.

« Avec le proviseur Wood. »

« Oh. C’est vrai qu’elle t’a piqué ton copain… » laissa échapper Spike amusé.

« Mon "copain" ? ! » sortit Buffy surprise. « Ce n’est pas mon copain ! » dit-elle d’un air outré.

« Je plaisantais. »

« Sa sympathie à mon égard a dû définitivement s’envoler lorsque je lui ai avoué avoir eu des envies de meurtre à son égard, » déclara t-elle.

« Des envies de meurtre ? » demanda Spike en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, » reprit Buffy. « Tu sais, quand il a monté un plan avec Giles pour t’éliminer. C’est le genre de mauvaise surprise que je n’apprécie pas… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Spike étonné. « Je savais que tu t’étais embrouillée avec Giles, mais… ? »

« Je pense que c’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il n’a pas hésité à en rajouter une couche le soir où j’ai été chassée… » dit-elle, puis elle ajouta un peu embarrassée : « Ils m’avaient un peu contrariée tous les deux. Prendre une telle décision dans mon dos, sans m’en parler… Et puis, ils savent que j’ai besoin de toi… pour le combat, » s’empressa t-elle d’ajouter.

« Oui, pour le combat… » répéta Spike à voix basse.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Buffy caressait maintenant tendrement le pouce du vampire avec le sien. Repensant à ce qu’elle venait de dire, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas assumer une bonne fois pour toute l’attachement qu’elle lui portait. Sa présence pour le combat, bien qu’elle serait certainement un atout précieux, n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait qu’il reste auprès d’elle. La Tueuse en était parfaitement consciente, et avait d’ailleurs été même jusqu’à lui en expliquer la raison. Se dévoiler était une chose qu’elle aimait rarement faire, mais lorsqu’il lui avait déclaré avoir l’intention de partir, elle n’avait pas trouvé d’autre alternative que lui avouer n’être pas prête à se retrouver loin de lui. Son attachement pour le vampire ne semblait pas être passé inaperçu, puisque Giles, mécontent, le lui avait fait remarquer quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait un lien entre eux, dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature, mais elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, alors pour se justifier, son aide précieuse pour le combat à venir était la seule excuse qu’elle avait jugé crédible. Ils n’étaient certainement pas dupes, surtout ses amis, mais elle s’en fichait… du moment qu’ils ne se montraient pas désagréables. Sa relation avec Spike avait prit une tournure étonnante, qu’elle n’aurait jamais suspectée quelques mois auparavant, et ses sentiments avaient suivi le pas. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Spike, qui rompit le silence.

« Je ne me serais jamais douté que Wood était le fils de la Tueuse que j’ai tuée à New York. Me prendre une série de coups de poings m’a rafraîchi la mémoire, » finit-il ironique.

Buffy revint à la réalité et répondit avec un train de retard. « Je m’en doutais un peu quand il m’a avoué que sa mère était une Tueuse et qu’elle avait été tuée par un vampire. Et comme tu m’avais raconté la manière dont ça s’était passé pour la Tueuse de New-York… Mais j’avais espéré que ce ne serait pas toi, » finit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Je me souviens d’elle… » dit-il d’un ton coupable, baissant la tête. « Elles étaient des trophées pour moi… Mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Buffy en voyant que le silence se prolongeait.

Spike poussa un léger soupir. « Et maintenant, je suis tombé amoureux de l’une d’elles. » Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. « Et l’ironie de la situation ne m’échappe pas. »

Buffy répondit par un regard troublé, dans lequel le vampire se plongea quelques secondes. Elle se réinstalla finalement confortablement contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les mains toujours enlacées. La Tueuse continuait ses tendres caresses avec son pouce. Chacun était tranquillisé par la présence de l’autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les caresses avaient progressivement cessé, et Spike sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule.

Il constata qu’elle s’était endormie.

 

_**A SUIVRE...** _


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, Buffy, aidée alternativement par Spike puis Faith, poursuivait l’entraînement des potentielles et veillait particulièrement à l’entraînement de Justine. Elle avait rapidement réalisé que la jeune fille faisait preuve de beaucoup de technique et d’agilité lors des combats et que son niveau n’était pas moins élevé que celui des autres potentielles.

Ce soir là, la Tueuse se trouvait dans un des nombreux cimetières de la ville en compagnie de Spike et quelques potentielles. Afin que les entraînements soient plus efficaces, ils avaient organisé les potentielles en quatre groupes et chaque soir, l’un d’eux les accompagnait pour une patrouille. Le groupe qui avait été choisi ce soir là était celui dans lequel se trouvaient les plus anciennes, notamment Kennedy, Rona, Vi, Molly, Amanda, Chao-Ahn. Pour rattraper son potentiel retard par rapport aux autres, Justine avait été conviée à les accompagner en patrouille tous les soirs. L’activité vampirique se faisait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Les habitants de Sunnydale ayant quitté la ville, la majorité des vampires avaient dû faire de même. Certains étaient cependant restés, leur permettant ainsi de poursuivre l’entraînement des potentielles, au grand soulagement de Spike qui ne se voyait plus servir de pushing-ball. 

Ils étaient en train de marcher parmi les tombes, attentifs au moindre bruit qui pourrait les alerter sur la présence d’un vampire. Buffy et Spike marchaient côte à côte, en tête du groupe. Mais au fil du temps qui passait, leur attention se dégradait. Tout en parcourant les tombes du cimetière, les potentielles à leur suite, ils avaient fini par se lancer dans une discussion, la Tueuse laissant échapper de temps à autre des sourires amusés.

« Tu crois qu’ils sont ensemble ? » chuchota Vi en se penchant vers Rona.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, et pour tout dire je m’en fiche… » répondit la jeune Tueuse en haussant les épaules, relativement indifférente. « Ce que je vois, c’est que ça la distrait de la mission. Et sachant que c’est elle qui est censé nous maintenir en vie… »

« Moi, je pense qu’ils devraient arrêter de nous gonfler à se tourner autour et passer enfin à l’acte ! On n’a jamais rien sans rien dans la vie », ponctua Kennedy d’une voix sûre.

Depuis quelques semaines, la relation que Buffy entretenait avec Spike alimentait de nombreux ragots chez les jeunes potentielles. Elles avaient noté que celle-ci passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, bien plus qu’elle ne le faisait auparavant. Les distractions se faisant rares, leurs journées étant rythmées par les entraînements, jaser sur les relations qu’avaient un tel avec un autre paraissait inévitable. La relation entre le vampire de la maison et la Tueuse constituait un plaisant sujet de conversation.

Au bout d’une heure et demie de patrouille, sans que le moindre être surnaturel ne se manifeste à eux, une voix lasse finit par s’élever.

« Buffy ! Ca va faire des heures qu’on patrouille et qu’on n’a pas vu le moindre petit vampire ! » soupira Rona en se traînant à l’arrière du groupe.

Buffy et Spike se retournèrent vers les potentielles. Leurs visages reflétaient un profond ennui, certaines jouant à lancer en l’air le pieu qui aurait dû leur servir à envoyer des créatures maléfiques en enfer.

« Je sais qu’en ce moment, les patrouilles ne sont pas très drôles… » commença Buffy sur un ton désolé. « Mais ça fait aussi partie du job. Et le fait qu’on croise moins de vampires ne veut pas forcément dire qu’il n’y en a plus à Sunnydale. »

« On n’a plus personne à protéger de toute façon, » ajouta Rona. « Quoi ? C’est vrai… » poursuivit-elle en constatant que quelques regards désapprobateurs lui étaient retournés.

« La ville est peut-être déserte à première vue, mais je suis certaine qu’il reste encore quelques habitants. Et les vampires ne sont pas si faciles à déloger d’un lieu, il peut arriver que certains d’entre eux soient particulièrement attachés à une ville… »

Ne croyant pas si bien dire, la Tueuse fut surprise de voir apparaître autour d’eux une vingtaine de silhouettes. Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’ils étaient encerclés par un groupe de vampires. 

« Je pouvais pas me taire ! » soupira Buffy.

Elle avait tenté de plaisanter afin de cacher l’inquiétude qui croissait doucement en elle. Un furtif regard vers Spike lui signala qu’il partageait le sentiment. Cela faisait près de trois jours qu’ils ne voyaient pas plus de deux vampires par soir et là, ils se retrouvaient avec une vingtaine sur les bras. 

Buffy ne se laissa cependant pas démonter et tenta de masquer son angoisse. « Salut les gars ! » lança t-elle avec désinvolture. « Vous nous aviez manqué ! Vous étiez passés où ? »

Aucun d’eux ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Vous êtes pas très sympas ! » poursuivit Buffy en prenant une moue boudeuse. « Vous pourriez au moins répondre… »

Buffy s’était rapprochée des potentielles. Elles avaient l’air effrayé, n’ayant jamais été confrontées à un aussi grand nombre de vampires.

« Bon, ça va pas être simple mais essayez d’en tuer le plus que vous pouvez, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Si vous êtes parvenues à combattre sans difficultés des Bringers, vous devriez y arriver. Faites tout de même bien attention, surtout toi Justine… tu es nouvelle et tu n’en as encore jamais combattu. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, tu as vu faire les autres les soirs précédents. »

Justine hocha la tête positivement, malgré l’angoisse qui transparaissait sur ses traits.

« Apparemment ils attendent qu’on attaque sinon ils l’auraient fait depuis longtemps, » reprit Buffy. « Alors on y va. »

Buffy lança les hostilités en s’avançant vers le premier vampire pour lui mettre un coup de poing, l’envoyant contre une tombe qui se brisa en deux sous la violence du choc. Les vampires s’activèrent enfin et commencèrent à se jeter sur eux. La Tueuse en tua deux sans faire le moindre effort et se fit attaquer par trois autres. Grâce à une branche qu’il avait trouvée à proximité, Spike avait déjà pu exterminer deux vampires, et se battait à présent avec un qui semblait assez coriace et lui donnait du fil à retordre. Chaque fois qu’elle en avait l’occasion, Buffy jetait un rapide coup d’œil aux potentielles, et elle constata avec fierté que leur entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Kennedy était parvenue à pulvériser un vampire et avait le dessus sur le deuxième qu’elle tentait, en vain, de tuer. Justine, qui au début avait eu du mal, faisant face à son premier vrai combat, s’avérait finalement être une adversaire redoutable principalement grâce à son agilité et son excellente technique de combat. Elle avait réussi à en pulvériser deux mais le troisième lui avait donné plus de difficultés et avait nécessité l’intervention de certaines des potentielles. Il ne restait maintenant plus que neuf vampires, mais Buffy remarqua que l’un d’eux ne se battait pas. Il était resté en retrait, et semblait regarder la scène avec beaucoup d’intérêt. Lorsqu’elle eut fini d’achever les deux vampires contre lesquels elle se battait, elle se dirigea vers celui qui n’avait pas délogé de sa place depuis le début du combat.

« Alors ? ! Tu préfères rester là à regarder tes copains se faire tuer plutôt que de les aider ? » dit-elle désinvolte. « Tu dois certainement être le commanditaire de l’attaque. »

« Tueuse… il est temps que tu meures, » déclara t-il d’une voix rauque.

Devant la banalité de la réplique, Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Et là je suis censée avoir peur, je suppose ? Elle est vraiment nulle ton accroche, » déclara t-elle sarcastique. « Tu sais, tu n’es pas le premier à… »

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu finir sa phrase, le vampire lui mit un coup tellement puissant au visage, qu’il envoya la Tueuse contre une crypte qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là. Sous la violence du choc et sous le coup de la surprise, elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. 

« Génial ! » sortit-elle à voix basse avec ironie. « La technique de la provocation, bien joué Buffy… »

Elle prit appui sur une tombe et se releva difficilement pour faire à nouveau face à son assaillant. Le vampire avança vers elle, Buffy lui envoya son poing droit dans le visage puis tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais celui-ci para le coup, et, tenant son pied entre ses mains, le souleva et la projeta sur une tombe qui se brisa avec fracas, laissant la Tueuse complètement sonnée et à terre.

Parallèlement, Spike et les potentielles étaient parvenus à s’en sortir avec leurs vampires et il n’en restait à présent plus que deux. Spike chercha Buffy des yeux et la vit un peu plus loin aux prises avec un vampire qui semblait mener le combat avec une facilité consternante. Fronçant les sourcils, il jugea plus sage d’aller lui apporter son aide, laissant aux potentielles la charge de tuer les deux vampires restants.

Buffy s’était relevée et avait réussi à envoyer au vampire un unique coup de poing qui l’avait mis à terre. Mais il eut vite fait de se relever et d’envoyer à nouveau une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds à la Tueuse, qui, pour seule parade, s’était allongée et recroquevillée à terre. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui donner un énième coup, Spike arriva par derrière et envoya le vampire valser un peu plus loin, ce qui permit à Buffy de souffler un peu. Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever et passa sa main autour de sa taille pour l’aider à rester debout pendant qu’elle reprenait son souffle.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Spike inquiet.

Buffy hocha la tête difficilement. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le vampire.

« Il est plus fort que les autres, genre Caleb, les crocs en plus, » déclara Buffy.

Revenant à la charge, le vampire frappa Spike de plein fouet et l’envoya un peu plus loin. Ayant un peu récupéré, la Tueuse reprit ses attaques, ce qui le fit reculer. Spike la rejoignit, et après une série de coups, le vampire se retrouva à terre. Alors que Buffy allait enfoncer un pieu dans son cœur, il l’arrêta d’un geste et l’envoya pour la troisième fois de la soirée, voler un peu plus loin ce qui la fit à nouveau atterrir sur une tombe. Il se releva et asséna à Spike un coup de poing, mais le vampire décoloré riposta par un coup de pied dans l’entre-jambes de leur opposant, ce qui le fit se mettre à genoux et Spike en profita pour le tuer définitivement en enfonçant un pieu dans son cœur. Lorsqu’il eut disparu dans un nuage de poussières, Spike s’empressa d’aller rejoindre Buffy qui ne s’était toujours pas relevée. Il la retrouva inconsciente, au pied de la pierre tombale sur laquelle elle avait atterri, avec une blessure qui saignait abondamment au front. Il s’agenouilla à côté d’elle et la souleva un peu afin qu’elle soit en position assise, le dos appuyé contre son bras. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en l’appelant, inquiet.

« Buffy… ? »

Il fut rejoint par les potentielles, qui étaient essoufflées par leur combat et visiblement surexcitées d’avoir gagné, sans avoir subi de pertes. Quand elles virent Buffy, inconsciente, dans les bras de Spike qui tentait désespérément de la réveiller, elles arrêtèrent de parler et leurs sourires s’effacèrent pour laisser place à un regard inquiet.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! » demanda Kennedy en fronçant les sourcils.

« L’un des vampires était plus fort que les autres, » déclara Spike sans détacher son regard de la jeune blonde.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de sa Tueuse et la souleva afin de la ramener à la maison Summers.

« Il faut qu’on la soigne. On rentre. »

 

***

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda Giles inquiet.

Spike venait de passer le pas de la porte, Buffy gisant inconsciente dans ses bras. Dawn s’était précipitée vers lui, et Spike se fraya un chemin vers le canapé, sur lequel il déposa la Tueuse. Toute la bande les rejoignit en l’espace de quelques secondes, chacun portant l’inquiétude sur son visage, et il leur raconta ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de secours, » déclara Dawn en partant en courant à l’étage.

« On ne s’y attendait pas du tout, » commença Spike. « Ça fait trois jours qu’on n’avait pratiquement pas vu de vampires et là ils étaient une vingtaine, dont un qui avait au moins le triple de la force d’un vampire normal. »

Dawn revint rapidement avec le matériel nécessaire, donnant le tout à Willow, qui s’affaira immédiatement à la tâche.

« Ce n’est pas trop grave au moins ? » demanda Dawn inquiète.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Willow en commençant à sortir des produits de la trousse. « Elle a reçu un bon coup sur la tête, mais avec sa constitution surhumaine, je ne pense pas que ça soit particulièrement grave. Elle risque surtout de se retrouver avec un sérieux mal de crâne. »

« Tu penses qu’elle va bientôt se réveiller ? » demanda Spike.

« Vu l’importance du choc, je dirais pas avant une heure ou deux, » répondit la sorcière. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. »

« Tu me dis que ce vampire avait le triple de la force d’un vampire normal ? » déclara Giles consterné à l’adresse du vampire blond.

« Oui, » confirma Spike sans quitter Buffy du regard.

Giles fronça les sourcils. « Comment cela est-il possible ? » dit-il consterné. « A part les Turok-hans, je ne vois pas d’autres espèces de vampires ayant une force supérieure à celle des vampires normaux. »

« Son aspect extérieur portait à croire qu’il était comme les autres en tout cas. Au début, c’est ce qu’on pensait, mais quand il nous envoyait des coups, ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour nous faire faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. »

« Quelque chose me dit que les recherches vont reprendre… » sortit Alex.

« Ouais… il semblerait. On s’y met ? » proposa Dawn.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi motivée quand il s’agit de faire des recherches, » constata Alex.

La sœur de la Tueuse lui adressa un sourire. « Ca fait bien trop peu de temps qu’on m’autorise à en faire, alors tu sais… »

« Tu verras, tu diras plus ça dans quelques années… » lui déclara t-il. « Moi aussi, au début, j’étais tout excité à l’idée de faire des recherches sur des démons mais… »

« Alex, tu n’as jamais aimé faire des recherches ! » le coupa Giles. « Tu as toujours tout fait pour y échapper. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » déclara Alex dans un sursaut de mauvaise foi.

« Sans vouloir te contredire, Giles a raison, » déclara Willow qui continuait parallèlement à soigner Buffy.

« Bon peut-être bien… » capitula le jeune homme. « Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ta passion pour les recherches ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » déclara Dawn en haussant les épaules. « Regarde Willow. Et Giles ! Ca n’a pas l’air de leur déplaire de faire des recherches. »

« Ce sont des intellos ! » insista Alex.

« Tu penses que j’en suis pas une ? »

Alex préféra battre en retraite et se contenta de fourrer maladroitement ses mains dans ses poches. Voyant que Dawn et Giles prenaient le chemin des livres, il se lança à leur suite. La sorcière rousse se leva du canapé après avoir appliqué un produit sur le front de la Tueuse.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus. La violence du choc qui risque de la faire souffrir un peu, mais c’est une Tueuse, et la blessure n’a pas l’air trop grave. Elle se réveillera dans peu de temps. »

Spike s’assied sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé.

« Je vais rester… qu’elle ait quelqu’un à côté d’elle quand elle se réveillera. »

« Oui, ça peut-être vaut mieux. Je vais rejoindre les autres pour les recherches. Préviens-nous quand elle se sera réveillée. »

Spike hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

***

Une douleur lancinante au front avait fini par ramener la Tueuse du pays de Morphée. Buffy cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières et tenta péniblement d’ouvrir définitivement les yeux, non sans mal. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais lorsque sa vision devint un peu moins floue, elle trouva Spike, assit sur le fauteuil. Quand il s’aperçut qu’elle était réveillée, il se leva et vint s’asseoir sur le canapé, à coté d’elle. Il repoussa une mèche qui barrait son front et la replaçant derrière son oreille.

« Ca va, amour ? »

« Spike ? »

« Bon, tu te souviens de mon nom, c’est déjà ça, » dit-il pour détendre l’atmosphère. « Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, mon cœur », poursuivit-il à nouveau sérieux.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais sa tête se mit à tourner, et elle fut contrainte de rester allongée.

« Ca va aller ? » il demanda.

« Euh, oui, enfin, je crois… Mais j’ai l’horrible impression d’être passée sous un tank, » ajouta Buffy.

« Vu sa carrure, le vampire pouvait avoir des airs de tank, » répondit Spike avec humour.

Dawn, qui avait fait de réguliers allers-retours, débarqua dans le salon et s’approcha rapidement de sa sœur lorsqu’elle vit que celle-ci était réveillée.

« Buffy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Spike s’écarta de la Tueuse à contrecœur et partit prévenir le Scooby du réveil de celle-ci.

« Oui, j’ai juste l’impression que ma tête va exploser… mais sinon, ça va, » ironisa t-elle.

« Bouge pas, je vais aller te chercher de l’aspirine, » déclara Dawn.

Buffy la remercia et la jeune fille partit en direction de la salle de bain. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement entourée de ses amis qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien pendant qu’elle se redressait péniblement sur le canapé.

« Oui, mais évitez de parler trop fort. J’ai l’impression que ça résonne dans ma tête… » déclara Buffy en apposant une main contre son front.

« Comme quand on a prit une bonne cuite, » rebondit Anya hilare.

« Anya ! » la reprit Alex.

« Quoi ?! » ponctua l’ex-démone d’une voix innocente.

« Oui, c’est à peu prés ça, » ne put s’empêcher de répondre Buffy dans un petit rire.

Dawn revint avec un verre d’eau à la main, et un cachet d’aspirine. « Tiens, » dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Tout en prenant le verre, Buffy jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Spike qui s’était mis en retrait, mais n’avait pas pour autant détaché son regard d’elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Giles d’une voix paternelle.

« Plutôt bien… Je n’ai jamais fait autant de vols planés. Dire que j’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir le pouvoir de voler, je vais revoir ma copie, » répondit-elle ironique.

« Spike nous a raconté pour le vampire que vous avez dû combattre, » ajouta l’Observateur.

« Je pourrai pas l’oublier de sitôt ! » laissa échapper Buffy.

« On est en train de faire des recherches pour savoir d’où lui venaient ses pouvoirs, » lui dit Willow.

« Je vous avoue que je serais curieuse de savoir. Rassurez-moi, il a fini en poussière ? » demanda Buffy.

« Je m’en suis occupé, » déclara Spike impassible à l’adresse de la jeune blonde.

« Tant mieux, » dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. « J’en ai assez de me retrouver dans les vapes. Je croyais avoir mis fin à ce genre de choses en tuant Caleb, mais je vois que je me suis réjouis un peu trop vite… Et comment vont les potentielles qui étaient avec nous ? Elles vont bien ? » demanda t-elle soucieuse.

Dans l’attente d’une réponse, elle avala son cachet d’aspirine.

« Oui, elles vont toutes très bien, » la rassura Alex.

Buffy reposa son verre sur la table-basse qui faisait face au canapé. « Elles se sont toutes débrouillées comme de vraies pros ! »

« Elles en ont éliminé au moins une quinzaine sans avoir besoin de notre aide, » continua Spike.

« A un moment, j’ai jeté un coup d’œil à Justine pour voir comment elle s’en sortait, » poursuivit Buffy. « Elle se bat vraiment très bien, considérant son arrivée récente… »

« Tant mieux, » dit Giles. « Ca comblera le retard qu’elle aurait pu accumuler. »

« Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes sur des vampires avec une puissante force ? » interrogea Spike.

« Non… rien dans les livres jusqu’à présent, » répondit Willow. « Je vais aller sur le net, je trouverai certainement plus de choses. »

Buffy hocha la tête. « Je pense que je vais me reposer. Je suis encore fatiguée… »

« Bien sûr Buffy ! Tu veux récupérer ta chambre ? » demanda Dawn d’une voix innocente.

Willow eut les joues qui prirent une teinte rouge. « Eh bien c’est à dire que… Faith y est, » dit-elle gênée.

« Et alors ? On lui dit de partir, » déclara Dawn avec simplicité.

« Elle y est avec le proviseur Wood… » dû préciser Willow.

Le temps de la réalisation, le visage de Dawn se décomposa. « Oh… Yeurk ! »

« Ils auraient pu choisir un autre moment ces deux là ! » déclara Alex en soupirant.

« Et dire qu’on est obligés de se coltiner les câlins dans la salle de bain, c’est vraiment injuste… » se plaint Anya à Alex, à voix basse. Le jeune homme lui fit les gros yeux en réponse.

« Je te laisse mon lit, Buffy ! » déclara Willow avec entrain. « Tu as besoin de te reposer ! Je vais faire partir toutes les potentielles qui se trouvent dans la chambre. Elles viendront dormir en bas. »

Buffy sourit à sa meilleure amie en guise de remerciement, et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Spike, embêtée, avant de se lever du canapé. Willow monta rapidement à l’étage afin de faire quitter la chambre aux potentielles, qui descendirent quelques minutes plus tard en râlant, les yeux à moitié fermés, toutes encore plongées dans le sommeil. Voyant combien elle avait du mal à marcher droit, en raison de ses élans douloureux à la tête, Spike approcha la jeune femme pour l’aider à monter à l’étage.

« Bonne nuit Buffy ! » lança Dawn, alors que sa sœur montait les marches. Elle se tourna vers les membres du Scooby. « Bon, et nous on est dans l’obligation de continuer les recherches… » déclara t-elle dans un soupir.

« Je crois plutôt qu’on va aller se coucher, » déclara Alex en constatant les mines épuisées de chacun des membres du groupe. « On continuera les recherches demain… Les livres ne sont pas s’envoler. »

« Sage proposition, » approuva Dawn dans un hochement de tête.

« Je suis la voix de la sagesse ! » déclara le jeune homme.

Dawn le regarda étrangement mais, étant habitué aux blagues d’Alex, elle lui adressa par la suite un petit sourire amusé. Ils partirent tous dormir où ils le pouvaient, enjambant des sacs de couchages dans lesquels se trouvaient des potentielles endormies.

Arrivés à l’étage, Spike conduisit Buffy jusqu’à la chambre de Willow, qui était encore celle de la Tueuse un an plus tôt. Le vampire aida sa Tueuse à s’installer confortablement dans le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, une blessure importante s’y trouvant.

« Je vais descendre, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose… » commença t-il sans grande conviction en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, le pas hésitant. « Bonne nuit… »

« Attends ! » laissa échapper Buffy en se relevant précipitamment du lit –un peu trop, au vu de la douleur lancinante que cela provoqua au niveau de ses tempes. « Tu pourrais peut-être rester ici… ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

Cela faisait près d’une semaine qu’elle passait ses nuits dans les bras du vampire et ce temps avait été largement suffisant pour qu’elle s’y habitue. Son sommeil serait beaucoup moins tranquille sans sa présence.

« Enfin, à moins que tu préfères… »

Spike ne la laissa pas finir et fit mine de réfléchir. « Passer la nuit seul dans une grande cave morose… ou passer la nuit avec Buffy Summers ? Dur dilemme, j’ai droit à un temps de réflexion ? » finit-il en faisant mine de l’interroger.

« Prends le temps que tu veux, » déclara Buffy, entrant dans son jeu. Elle prit un air amusé et se rallongea dans le lit, faisant mine d’attendre.

« Je crois que la blonde l’emporte sur la morosité, » déclara t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« La blonde a l’air convaincante, » ajouta Buffy satisfaite.

« Elle est aussi très jolie ! »

« C’est là ton seul critère ? »

« Je dirais que non… » répondit-il. « Mais normalement, elle le sait déjà. »

Buffy ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Mettant un terme à leur petit jeu, Spike se rapprocha du lit et s’installa à côté d’elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Buffy mit quelques secondes à prendre place confortablement, sa tête entreposée dans le creux du cou du vampire, et ils glissèrent dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy ouvrit les yeux difficilement et mit un temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Derrière les épais rideaux, elle pouvait entrevoir quelques filets de lumière sur les côtés, signe qu’il faisait déjà jour. Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes avant de s’habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Spike était toujours endormi. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et resta blottie dans ses bras durant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que son estomac crie famine et l’oblige à prendre la décision de descendre. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras afin de ne pas le réveiller. 

Avant de quitter le lit, elle le regarda longuement, détaillant les traits de son visage. Son regard s’arrêta sur ses lèvres le temps de quelques secondes, elle se sentit hésitante. Leur relation connaissait des évolutions considérables ces derniers mois, et notamment ces dernières semaines, et elle sentait qu’au fil des jours, plusieurs de ses barrières émotionnelles s’écroulaient. 

Il avait l’air de dormir paisiblement et n’écoutant que ses sentiments, elle commença à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle déposa doucement un bref baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle se redressa ensuite, les yeux toujours fermés. Ca lui manquait. Les baisers de Spike lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment se prolonge, mais elle craignait qu’il ne se réveille et elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face aux conséquences d’un tel rapprochement. Pas encore. 

Elle sortit finalement du lit, perdue dans ses pensées. 

Lorsque la porte se referma, Spike ouvrit les yeux, abasourdi.

***

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Buffy vit que presque personne n’était réveillé. Seules Willow, Kennedy et Dawn étaient levées. Quand elle la vit arriver, Dawn se précipita vers sa sœur.

« Buffy ! Tu vas mieux ? »

« Toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon ça va… » lui répondit la Tueuse.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » continua sa soeur.

« C’est surtout pour ça que je suis descendue, je meurs de faim ! »

Willow afficha un sourire. « Sers-toi, buffet à volonté ! Céréales, pancakes, confiture, beurre de cacahuète, chocolat ou bien des fruits, yaourts… » finit-elle en désignant l’autre côté de la table.

Buffy laissa traîner son regard sur les aliments, puis se saisit d’un pancake qu’elle plaça dans son assiette.

« Il va falloir qu’on reprenne les recherches, » commença Willow. « Toujours aussi motivée Dawn ? »

Dawn acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Spike arriva dans la cuisine, à la grande surprise de Buffy. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il se lève aussi peu de temps après elle. Quand elle avait quitté la chambre, il avait l’air profondément endormi et le voir se lever seulement quelques minutes après elle, lui fit craindre que, contrairement à ce qu’elle avait pu croire, il était déjà réveillé. Mais elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ce n’était peut être qu’une coïncidence. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à son geste quelques minutes plus tôt, elle fit comme si de rien n’était.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

« Ouais… » répondit Spike en essayant de cacher son trouble, hésitant. « Et toi ? La tête ? »

« Ça résonne encore un peu, mais ça va… » répondit Buffy en mangeant, évitant imperceptiblement son regard.

Spike partit en direction du frigo pour prendre une poche de sang. Il se la versa dans une tasse, essayant désespérément de ne plus penser au baiser qu’elle lui avait donné. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque sa faim fut apaisée, Buffy se leva, évitant par la même occasion d’échanger à nouveau des regards gênés avec le vampire décoloré.

« Je monte me doucher. Pour une fois, ce sera moi la première dans la salle de bain ! »

 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, les potentielles étaient dans la cave en compagnie de Buffy, Spike et Faith pour un entraînement au combat à l’épée. Le reste du Scooby était à l’étage, poursuivant les recherches sur le vampire qui avait blessé Buffy la veille. Constatant que son mal de tête n’était plus si douloureux, Buffy avait décidé qu’elle était en capacité d’entraîner les potentielles, malgré les arguments qu’avaient pu lui énoncer ses amis afin de la convaincre qu’elle pouvait encore se reposer pour la journée, avant de reprendre l’entraînement avec les potentielles. Mais tous savaient que c’était peine perdue, la Tueuse pouvant être particulièrement entêtée.

Buffy se tenait debout devant les potentielles, qui étaient assises au sol et la regardaient attentivement. Elle leur montrait différentes techniques pour tuer l’adversaire, et comment éviter les coups qu’il pourrait tenter de leur donner, à l’aide d’une épée. Pour illustrer ses explications, elle décida de leur faire une démonstration, avec l’aide de Spike qu’elle prit comme adversaire. Entre eux s’était installée une ambiance assez particulière, à la fois gênée mais aussi plus tendre que d’habitude.

Spike se saisit d’une épée et se plaça au centre, face à Buffy. Ils lancèrent chacun de leur côté des attaques. Buffy et Spike ne se quittaient pas des yeux, mais la Tueuse parlait parallèlement aux potentielles, leur faisant un de ces discours dont elle avait le secret. Mais Spike semblait ne pas parvenir à rester concentrer. 

« Spike… ? » lui adressa finalement Buffy, arrachant le vampire à ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Je t’ai parlé… »

« Désolé amour, qu’est-ce que tu disais ? » répondit finalement Spike.

Buffy lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de lui répondre. « Je te disais qu’on allait passer au combat sans armes. »

« Ça marche. »

« T’es sûr que ça va ? » réitéra Buffy, l’air concerné.

Elle le regardait tendrement et Spike ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. « Oui, t’inquiète pas. »

Buffy se détourna et déposa son épée sur la table prévue à cet effet, Spike lui emboîtant le pas.

Une lueur de défi s’éveilla dans le regard de Faith, qui prit finalement la parole. « Buffy, que dirais-tu d’une petite confrontation, de Tueuse à Tueuse ? »

Buffy jeta un œil à Spike puis regarda à nouveau Faith. « Ok, viens ! »

La Tueuse brune se leva et prit place devant Buffy, tandis que Spike partait vers son lit pour s’y asseoir. Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Willow fit irruption dans la cave, une expression apeurée inscrite sur son visage.

« Buffy ! Je crois qu’on a trouvé pourquoi le vampire que tu as combattu hier était si fort. »

Ne traînant pas, la Tueuse commença à se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter à l’étage. Elle demanda aux potentielles de ne pas bouger de la cave et de continuer à s’entraîner, avant de grimper les escaliers suivie de Faith et Spike.

 

***

Le Scooby réuni dans le salon, Willow commença ses explications.

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d’une sorcière dont j’ai fait la connaissance quand j’étais en Angleterre avec Giles. Quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui s’était passé hier soir, elle a émi l’hypothèse… enfin elle pense que… »

Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer.

« Elle pense que la Force prend du pouvoir et qu’il est possible qu’elle ait pris possession du corps de ce vampire, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi sa force était décuplée. Malheureusement, je pense qu’elle a raison. Ce serait assez logique… et pas impossible. »

Willow fit une moue désolée et on pouvait lire sur son visage une peur qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Son annonce jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses, » sortit Giles.

« Je ne peux pas vous assurer à cent pour cent que c’est l’explication, mais c’est l’hypothèse qui me semble la plus plausible, » ajouta Willow.

Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser. Si elle parvenait à posséder les gens, alors cela représentait un très mauvais point pour eux. Elle n’osait pas le montrer, mais elle était terrifiée et n’était probablement pas la seule, vu la tête que faisaient les autres membres du groupe. Elle essaya de reprendre calmement ses esprits.

« Si elle peut prendre possession de corps de démons, elle peut prendre aussi possession du corps de… l’un de nous ? » elle demanda d’une voix composée.

Elle avait dit ça en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Je n’en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que ce n’est pas impossible, » répondit la rousse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » intervint Alex. « On ne va même plus pouvoir se faire confiance les uns aux autres ?! »

« On pourrait peut-être mettre en place un truc pour qu’on puisse se reconnaître entre nous… » déclara Dawn la voix incertaine. « Comme un code ou j’en sais rien… » rajouta t-elle en paniquant un peu.

« Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Un code ne serait pas la meilleure solution, je connais une formule qui peut-être pourrait nous aider… pour nous reconnaître entre nous. »

« Ça nous serait utile… » dit Buffy. « Et les potentielles ? » Elle se tourna vers Giles. « Vous pensez qu’il faut les mettre au courant ? Ca risque de les inquiéter. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de leur cacher la vérité, » répondit l’Observateur. « Il vaut mieux qu’elles soient au courant. Au moins, elles ouvriront l’œil. »

Spike n’avait pas dit un mot depuis que Willow avait annoncé la nouvelle qui avait fait l’effet d’une bombe. Il posa une question qui le tracassait depuis quelques minutes.

« Si on se retrouve face à la Force qui a pris possession du corps de l’un de nous, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Hier soir, on a eu de la chance, il avait pris possession du corps d’un vampire. Mais si c’est l’un de nous ? »

« Il a raison, » approuva Buffy. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si l’un de nous est possédé ? »

« Là, vous m’en demandez trop. Je ne sais pas du tout ! » réplique Willow.

« En tout cas, on ne le tuera pas, » intervint Alex. « N’est-ce pas ? » ajouta t-il hésitant.

« Eh bien… j’espère que nous n’aurons pas à le faire… » répondit Giles, retirant ses lunettes. « Mais si la personne devient incontrôlable, il va falloir qu’on trouve un moyen de la maîtriser. Si la Force ne peut être chassée de son corps… il va falloir prendre les dispositions nécessaires. »

« Surtout si c’est une Tueuse ou un vampire… ou encore une sorcière ! » ajouta Anya, jetant un œil alternativement à Buffy, Faith, Spike et Willow. « Sans oublier ce que la Force a dit à Andrew à propos de Spike, » ajouta t-elle, s’attirant un regard foudroyeur de Buffy.

Le vampire enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, songeur, puis regarda Buffy qui le fixait avec un regard inquiet.

« En tout cas, il est clair que c’est nous quatre qui sommes les plus dangereux si nous sommes possédés, » poursuivit Buffy amère.

Une voix masculine s’éleva soudain vers l’entrée. « Ce n’est pas faux. »

L’ensemble du Scooby se tourna d’un même mouvement vers l’entrée, et ils y virent la Force sous l’apparence de Caleb. Il arborait un grand sourire et avançait vers le petit groupe au milieu du salon.

« Il est vrai que si je prenais possession du corps de l’un de vous quatre, je pourrais faire de gros dégâts… Vous oseriez me tuer si je prenais possession de votre chère leader ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Buffy, les mains résolument jointes dans son dos, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La Tueuse ressentait un mélange de frayeur et de haine, mais ne battit pas d’un cil, soutenant son regard. La Force savait très bien que ses amis auraient beaucoup de difficultés à la tuer, n’étant pas de taille aussi bien physiquement qu’émotionnellement. Jamais ils n’accepteraient qu’elle meure de nouveau. Caleb eut un petit rictus et continua son monologue.

« C’est étrange, je pensais que vous mettriez moins de temps que ça à le découvrir. Je suppose que vous êtes effrayés… c’est normal. Et vous avez raison de l’être. Je me renforce de jours en jours et bientôt je libèrerai mon armée, lorsque le bon moment sera venu… en attendant je vais avoir le plaisir de m’amuser un peu avec vous. Je pense que vous voir vous entretuer sera un divertissement pour le moins plaisant. »

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour regarder chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous effrayés, et malgré leurs efforts pour le cacher, la Force le remarqua, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Allez ! A très bientôt ! »

Ill disparut dans une petite étincelle blanche. L’ensemble du groupe resta tétanisé quelques secondes, puis Buffy se tourna paniquée vers Willow.

« Une formule pour nous reconnaître ça ne nous servira pas à grand chose ! Il faut à tout prix que tu trouves quelque chose pour empêcher que l’on soit possédé par la Force. Je ne sais pas, une amulette, une potion… N’importe quoi, pourvu que ça marche ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c’est dans mes pouv… »

« Je t’en prie Willow ! » l’interrompit Buffy. « Je n’ai pas envie de laisser à la Force le loisir de nous voir nous entretuer les uns après les autres. »

Willow prit un air résolu et déterminé. « Je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour trouver un moyen. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire soulagé, reconnaissante.

Giles entama le mouvement pour quitter la pièce. « Je vais descendre mettre les potentielles au courant. Je vais essayer de le faire… en douceur. »

« Je viens avec vous ! » intervint Alex.

Giles hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Anya.

« Euh… il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas, » répondit l’Observateur.

« Pourquoi ?! » rétorqua Anya outrée.

Giles tenta de bredouiller une explication. « Annoncer une telle nouvelle demande un peu de… tu manques un peu de… »

« Ce que ce cher Giles essai de te dire, » reprit Alex, « c’est que tu manques de tact. Tu es beaucoup trop directe, et si l’on souhaite ne pas les paniquer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la personne qui convienne. »

Giles fit un signe du menton en direction d’Alex, approuvant ses propos.

L’ex-démone leur retourna une moue vexée. « Je peux avoir du tact… »

Le regard dubitatif des deux hommes la poussèrent à se reprendre. « Bon ok, de toute évidence, ce n’est pas vrai. Mais, je peux quand même venir ? Mais je me tais ! Je ne dis pas un mot… Promis. »

« Dans ce cas… viens, » lâcha Alex résigné.

Puis ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la porte menant à la cave.

« Je vais commencer par appeler certaines sorcières de la confrérie, » dit Willow. « Elles pourront certainement m’aider à trouver un sort … »

Elle quitta la pièce afin d’aller chercher son téléphone portable et passer quelques coups de fils.

« On est vraiment mal barrés ! » lança Faith.

Buffy prit un air approbateur, incapable de sortir un mot.

 

***

Les recherches avaient été rapides. Le soir même, Willow était parvenue à trouver un sort pour les protéger de la Force grâce à l’aide de plusieurs sorcières de la Confrérie. Elle était en train de préparer une potion dans la cuisine, qui explosait ponctuellement, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée bleu turquoise. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Dawn, Andrew et Kennedy.

« Tu penses que tu auras bientôt fini ? » demanda la petite-soeur de la Tueuse.

« Il faut que j’en fasse en grande quantité vu notre nombre, mais je pense que dans à peu prés une heure, ce sera fini, » répliqua Willow.

« Il faudra que chacun de nous absorbe une fiole entière ? » demanda Andrew.

« Non, une gorgée suffira… »

« J’espère que ça a bon goût. J’ai l’estomac fragile, » explicita le jeune homme.

Exaspérées, les trois jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Estomac fragile ou pas, tu l’avaleras ! » lança Kennedy. « C’est soit ça, soit tu te fais posséder par la Force et on devra te tuer ! »

« C’est pas une si mauvaise idée finalement, » lança Dawn avec malice. « On ne lui donne rien, il se fait posséder, on le tue, et on en a fini avec ses idioties. »

« Ouais ! » répondit Kennedy, entrant dans son jeu. « Andrew, ton estomac restera intact, tu n’auras pas de potion. »

« Hey, arrêtez de vous moquez de moi, d’accord ?! Je suis toujours la victime… »

« C’est ça qui est drôle ! » répliqua Dawn. « On manque cruellement de distractions par ici dernièrement… »

Dawn et Kennedy éclatèrent de rire et Andrew quitta la cuisine, arborant une moue boudeuse, pour aller rejoindre les potentielles.

 

***

Buffy se trouvait dans la cave avec Spike. Elle se défoulait contre le punching-ball depuis prés d’une demi-heure. Ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot depuis qu’elle était descendue, elle s’était limitée à lui dire qu’elle voulait s’entraîner. Spike la regardait donner des coups, avec un air préoccupé. Elle avait visiblement l’air d’être remontée et il la comprenait. Le fait que la Force puisse prendre possession du corps de n’importe lequel d’entre eux ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Ils rencontraient déjà suffisamment d’obstacles. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arrêta de frapper, essoufflée et s’approcha du lit de Spike sur lequel ce dernier était assis.

« Ça fait du bien ? » lui demanda le vampire.

Buffy replaça les bandages entourant ses mains. « Ca défoule… »

« Je pense que Willow va bientôt avoir fini la potion. »

La Tueuse hocha la tête en réponse. « Ça nous fera déjà un danger de moins, et je suis loin d’être contre. »

« Cela dit, j’ai du mal à cerner où la Force veut en venir. Je croyais que c’était moi son joujou quand il s’agissait de manipulation d’esprit. »

« Elle a peut-être changé de cible… » répondit Buffy en haussant les épaules. « Et ce n’est pas plus mal… »

Spike se leva et se plaça face à Buffy. « Tu crois vraiment ? Imagine qu’elle mette à exécution le plan qu’elle avait prévu pour moi ? En disant à Andrew qu’elle avait d’autres projets pour moi, elle devait certainement avoir une idée bien précise de ce qu’il en serait. »

« Peut-être… » répondit Buffy.

Spike prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées. : « Si… si j’étais amené à te faire du mal, » commença t-il sincère, « à toi ou aux autres, contre ma volonté, je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me tuer. Je ne le supporterais pas… »

Buffy baissa la tête. « Je sais. » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et lui dit doucement : « Mais je ne le ferai pas… »

Il poussa un léger soupir, pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en la regardant avec un air consterné.

« Si ça devait arriver, » poursuivit Buffy, « te tuer serait exactement entrer dans son jeu et faire ce qu’elle veut que nous fassions. On trouverait une autre solution. »

« C’est irresponsable, Buffy… »

Elle haussa une épaule en réponse. « Peut-être… Mais dis-moi, dans la situation inverse, tu me tuerais ? » demanda t-elle, le prenant de court, sachant pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse.

Spike détourna le regard. « Touché. »

« Ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon, avec la potion qu’est en train de préparer Willow, nous n’aurons plus rien à craindre. »

« Ouais… »

Buffy se leva pour se mettre face à lui et déclara au bout de quelques secondes, la voix légèrement tremblante : « Je suis effrayée. »

Spike s’avança plus près d’elle et attendit qu’elle poursuive.

« J’ai peur d’échouer et de ne pas réussir à les sauver. Cette mission, à l’origine, est la mienne. Ils comptent sur moi, et c’est un poids qui est de plus en plus difficile à porter. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer, ni vers où nous allons. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, vous êtes tous là pour m’aider… Mais on m’a mise en position d’élue, de leader… Je dois apporter des solutions, mais je ne sais pas plus ce qu’on va faire maintenant qu’il y a un mois. »

Elle baissa la tête regardant ses mains qu’elle tordait nerveusement.

« Tu finiras par trouver une solution, » répondit Spike. « Je sais qu’ils attendent beaucoup de toi. Être une Tueuse isole. Mais Buffy, tu n’es pas obligée d’endosser toutes les responsabilités… sinon, tu ne tiendras pas. »

« C’est que… » commença t-elle hésitante, « je n’ai pas pour habitude de me reposer sur les autres. Toute ma vie, on m’a toujours demandé de prendre mes responsabilités et m’en remettre à quelqu’un, ce n’est pas simple… tu vois ? J’ai l’impression qu’ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi… L’une des rares personnes sur laquelle je parviens à me reposer, c’est…»

Elle se stoppa net, et baissa la tête, gênée.

« C’est ? »

« Ta présence… ta présence m’aide beaucoup, » admit-elle à demi-mots.

Spike parut un moment étonné, mais tenta rapidement de dissimuler son émotion. Assumant mal ce qu’elle venait de lui avouer, la Tueuse fit traîner négligemment ses yeux sur tout ce qui l’entourait afin de fuir son regard. Au-delà de la surprise, Spike était surtout touché de voir combien sa présence lui importait. Il savait qu’elle avait besoin de lui, comme elle le lui avait dit. Il ressentait le même besoin d’être auprès d’elle. Mais il savait aussi que se mettre à nu était une chose qu’elle aimait encore moins faire. Il la contempla avec un regard mêlant tendresse et gratitude. Elle le regarda enfin, timidement et, d’abord hésitant, Spike saisit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Face à son regard intense, elle se perdit rapidement dans ses yeux et les secondes qui suivirent leur donnèrent l’impression que plus rien n’existait autour. 

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et ils furent tirés de ce moment par l’arrivée d’une tête rousse. En arrivant, Willow eut le sentiment qu’elle les surprenait dans un moment d’intimité et prit une posture maladroite en réaction. Buffy et Spike se tenaient toujours par les mains, et aucun d’eux n’entama le moindre mouvement pour les séparer, malgré la présence de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière, un peu gênée, se mit à prier intérieurement pour ne pas perdre tous ses moyens quand viendrait le moment de parler.

« Ça y est la potion est prête, » sortit-elle d’une voix qui se voulait la plus naturelle possible. « J’en ai fait un peu plus qu’il ne fallait… au cas où. »

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire timide.

« Merci Willow, » répondit Buffy. « C’est parti pour la distribution, alors ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » approuva t-elle.

Buffy dégagea doucement ses mains de celles de Spike et ils rejoignirent Willow qui avait commencé à monter pour rejoindre les autres.

 

***

Dans le salon étaient réunis tous les habitants de la maison Summers. Willow avait fait le tour de la pièce afin de faire boire la potion à chacune des personnes présentes.

« Yeurk, c’est répugnant… » grimaça Ronna après en avoir avalé une gorgée.

« Je sais, désolée… j’ai essayé de faire un mélange afin que le goût ne soit pas trop amer, mais ça n’a pas fonctionné… » répondit Willow.

Alors que presque tout le monde y était passé, Kennedy prit de la potion pour en donner à Andrew, mais celui-ci se montrait assez réticent. A chaque pas que faisait Kennedy en sa direction, il reculait. Après avoir fait le tour du canapé au moins deux fois, la jeune femme perdit patience.

« Andrew ! Tu la boiras de gré ou de force ! » s’exclama t-elle exaspérée. « Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses de ton plein gré, ce sera moins douloureux que si j’emploie la force ! »

Andrew fixait la fiole que tenait Kennedy. « Oh, mais ça a l’air répugnant ! T’as vu la tête qu’ont fait les filles ? »

« Et alors ?! Au moins, elles l’ont bu. Crois-moi, tôt ou tard tu vas la boire, à moins que je ne t’aie tué avant ! »

Andrew, qui continuait de reculer, fut surpris de retrouver derrière lui Alex, qui le saisit de ses deux bras par les épaules, et le tint d’un air déterminé.

« Puisque monsieur joue les difficiles, on va la lui faire boire de force ! » déclara Alex.

Kennedy s’approcha de lui, malgré tout amusée par la situation, ignorant les protestations acharnées d’Andrew. « Ok, ok, je vais la boire, je vais la boire ! » dit-il, impressionné par la menace.

Il prit la fiole avec réluctance, et en avala une gorgée après plusieurs tentatives avortées, réagissant au liquide bleuâtre avec une horrible grimace de dégoût. Lorsqu’ils furent bien assurés qu’il avait avalé complètement la potion, Alex le relâcha et lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras. « Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Andrew lui lança un regard noir en réponse.

Buffy venait de boire une gorgée de la potion, et passa sa fiole à Spike qui se tenait à côté d’elle. Lorsqu’il eut bu le reste du contenu de la fiole, elle la récupéra et alla la déposer sur la table à côté de plusieurs autres qui avaient été vidées de leur contenu. Elle partit rejoindre Willow.

« Alors, tout le monde en a bu ? »

« Oui presque ! Il reste encore Justine, Vi et moi, » répondit la sorcière.

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu’elle porta à sa bouche une des fioles qu’elle tenait entre ses mains, et en avala une gorgée. « Plus que deux ! »

« Donne m’en une, je vais aller la donner à Justine, » déclara la Tueuse.

Willow acquiesça et se dirigea vers Vi qui but sa part de potion d’une traite, exprimant son dégoût par une grimace. Buffy procéda de la même façon avec Justine, se dirigeant vers elle.

« A ton tour, tu es la dernière, » lui dit-elle .

« J’en ai déjà bu. » La froideur du ton avec lequel elle lui avait répondu interloqua la Tueuse, qui fut prise par surprise.

« Tu es sûre ? Willow m’a dit le contraire, » dit-elle consternée.

« Je sais quand même si j’en ai bu ou pas ! » continua t-elle de rétorquer.

Willow se rapprocha de Buffy et de Justine, voyant que la jeune fille posait quelques difficultés.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Buffy ne quittait pas Justine des yeux, l’oeil méfiant. « Elle dit en avoir déjà bu… »

La jeune fille affichait un air d’innocence proche de l’arrogance, qui agaça profondément la Tueuse.

« Buffy, je suis sûre qu’elle n’en a pas bu… » lui dit Willow. « J’ai compté les fioles. Sachant qu’une fiole contient deux portions… c’est mathématiquement impossible, il y a exactement dix-huit fio… »

« D’accord Willow ! » la coupa Buffy. « Je te crois, par pitié pas de maths ! »

Willow lui fit un sourire désolée. Elles reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur Justine.

« Si tu en as déjà bu, je suis désolée de te dire que tu vas devoir en reboire, » déclara Willow.

« C’est hors de question, c’est tellement répugnant !  »

« Répugnant ou pas, je crains que tu ne sois obligée d’avaler une gorgée de cette fiole », dit Buffy en désignant du doigt celle que Willow tenait dans sa main droite.

« Puisque j’en ai déjà bu, ça ne risque rien que j’en prenne plus qu’il ne faut ? »

« Non, que tu en prennes plus n’a aucune importance, » lui assura la sorcière.

Justine prit un air résignée et, avec une pointe de colère, arracha pratiquement la fiole des mains de Willow pour la porter à sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la tendit en retour, vidée de son contenu.

« Contente ? » elle s’exclama. S’interrompant soudain, elle dût fermer les yeux quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Une voix faible, à peine audible, s’échappa de ses lèvres. « Aidez-moi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Buffy troublée.

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et mit un laps de temps significatif avant de leur répondre avec assurance. « Je n’ai rien dit. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta les deux jeunes femmes pour aller rejoindre d’autres potentielles qui parlaient à l’opposé de la pièce. Buffy se tourna vers Willow.

« Tu penses ce que je pense ? » murmura t-elle.

« On va l’avoir à l’oeil, » acquiesça Willow.

 

_**A SUIVRE…** _


	5. Chapter 5

La journée ayant été riche en angoisses et inquiétudes, les habitants de la maison Summers s’autorisèrent à passer une soirée plus tranquille. Rien de plus ne pouvait être fait, et aucune recherche n’était pour le moment nécessaire.

Les bougies se faisant de moins en moins nombreuses dans la maison, Willow avait jeté un sort pour permettre le retour d’une électricité factice dans la maison, qui puisait sa source dans la magie.

« Enfin on y voit clair ! » lança Alex. « Un borgne, dans le noir, je vous dis pas le nombre de bleus que j’ai à force de me prendre les recoins de meuble… »

Andrew se rua sur la télévision qui n’avait plus servi depuis quelques temps et l’alluma.

« Qu’est-ce que ça m’a manqué. Je vais enfin pouvoir regarder la suite de ma série ! »

La plupart des gens qui l’entouraient lui jetèrent un regard exaspéré.

« Puisqu’on a droit à une soirée détente, pourquoi ne pas regarder un film d’horreur ? » demanda Anya.

« Rappelle-nous ta définition de la détente, Anya ? » rétorqua Alex.

« Je crois qu’une comédie serait plus adaptée, » poursuivit Dawn.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? J’ai vu "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" dans leur collection, ça pourrait être marrant… »

« Je suis d’accord avec Dawn, » poursuivit Willow. « On a déjà l’horreur dans notre quotidien, autant se changer les idées. »

Le choix de film effectué, les habitants se permirent d’oublier l’espace d’une soirée qu’ils étaient la proie de la source du mal. 

Giles, lui, avait préféré se plonger dans des bouquins, qualifiant le film qu’ils avaient choisi "d’idiot" ; remarque qui n’avait en rien dissuadé le groupe de le regarder.  
Les potentielles étaient quant à elles éparpillées aux quatre coins de la maison. Elles s’étaient séparées en petit groupe -selon les affinités que chacune avaient avec les autres- pour bavarder et se détendre. Certaines étaient dans la cave, d’autres dans les chambres, et les restantes se goinfraient de gâteau et de crème glacée dans la cuisine.

Buffy avait préféré sortir à l’extérieur pour prendre l’air, espérant ne pas retomber sur un vampire tel que celui qui lui avait fait faire des vols planés quelques nuits plus tôt. Elle marcha un peu dans son jardin et fit le tour de la maison. Elle aperçut Spike, assis sur le banc, en train de fumer une cigarette. Celui-ci ne l’ayant pas vu, elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder, avant de se décider à s’approcher de lui. Elle vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Salut Spike. »

« Hey chaton. Tu te promènes ? »

« Connaître un peu de répit au coeur d’une apocalypse, ce n’est pas toujours donné. Je préfère en profiter, quelque chose me dit que ça ne durera pas », finit-elle plus tristement. « Et puis, il ne fait pas froid. Je me sens mieux dehors… »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas. J’en avais marre de rester enfermé, avec les petites qui n’arrêtent pas de jacasser… »

Buffy eut un faible rire. « Je pensais que c’était le rêve de tous les hommes, être entouré de plein de femmes ? »

Spike renifla légèrement. « Une me suffit amplement. » répondit-il en jetant un regard furtif en direction de la jeune femme. « Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment à l’aise dans la foule, alors je te laisse imaginer l’horreur de vivre entouré de toutes ces potentielles. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Spike reprit tout en écrasant sa cigarette à terre. « Ca nous fait un problème de moins… » Voyant qu’elle le fixait d’un regard interrogatif, il poursuivit. « La potion et cette histoire de possession… »

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête. « Les bonnes nouvelles ne pleuvent pas, alors la moindre petite victoire qu’on peut remporter sur la Force est la bienvenue. Mais on n’a pas de quoi se reposer sur nos lauriers… »

Spike ne répondit rien. Il savait qu’elle n’avait pas tort.

« Ca va mieux ta tête ? » demanda le vampire.

« Avec les évènements qui ont eu lieu toute la journée, j’avais l’esprit tellement occupé, que j’en ai complètement oublié la douleur. »

« Ça aura eu au moins eu un point positif. »

Se contentant de regarder le ciel, dans un silence paisible, elle se repassa les évènements de la journée, jusqu’à ce que ses pensées prennent la direction de la personne qui était assise à côté d’elle à ce moment même. Le baiser qu’elle avait brièvement déposé sur ses lèvres le matin même lui revint en mémoire. La question de savoir s’il était réveillé au moment où elle l’avait fait persistait à traîner dans un recoin de sa tête, et elle ne savait pas comment approcher la situation.

« Tu… T’as bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Elle regretta ses mots dès qu’ils franchirent ses lèvres, réalisant qu’elle venait probablement d’aborder le sujet avec maladresse, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Spike la regarda étrangement, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Euh… ouais, très bien. Et toi ? »

« Oui, très bien aussi… »

 _Faculté d’improvisation, zéro_ , pensa Buffy d’elle-même, désespérée.

« Pourquoi t’as voulu que je reste ? Pour une fois que tu pouvais avoir un grand lit à toi toute seule… »

« Ca fait près d’une semaine que je dormais avec toi… ça m’aurait paru étrange, de ne plus me réveiller à tes côtés. Je crois que j’aurais moins bien dormi seule, » répondit Buffy sincère, son ton tranquille contrastant avec sa nervosité un peu plus tôt.

« C’est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle doucement. « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais, t’étais pas forcé de… »

Spike l’interrompit. « C’est pas la question, amour, tu le sais. Je ne voulais pas m’imposer, mais tu m’aurais manqué. »

Buffy lui répondit par un petit sourire que Spike jugea adorable.

« Ce matin, » reprit Buffy hésitante, ne pouvant s’empêcher de revenir sur le sujet. « Tu… euh… t’étais réveillé depuis longtemps ? Parce que quand j’ai quitté la chambre t’avais l’air profondément endormi… »

« J’étais réveillé quand tu as quitté la chambre, » répondit Spike l’air de rien.

Buffy s’alarma légèrement, se maudissant intérieurement d’avoir été celle à avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Les chances qu’il ait été réveillé ce matin quand elle l’avait embrassé étaient grandes, mais jusqu’à présent, il n’y avait pas fait allusion. Elle préféra changer de sujet avant que ne lui vienne l’idée de le faire. Elle se trouvait tout de même ridicule, elle et Spike avaient largement dépassé le stade des bisous secrets, et elle se maudissait de ne pas assumer son acte. Elle savait qu’elle devrait le faire, mais elle n’était pas prête à aborder le sujet à ce stade. Leur relation partait dans un territoire qui leur était inconnu, complètement différent de leur relation de l’année précédente, et elle ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher, notamment en précipitant les choses.

« Ah…ok, » répondit simplement Buffy, prise de court. « J’aimerais aller faire une petite patrouille mais je crains de retomber sur un autre ‘super vampire’ ! » dit-elle dans la foulée, dans une tentative de changer de sujet.

« On s’en est pas mal sorti hier… »

« Si on oublie que j’ai "plongé" dans l’inconscience ! »

« On ne s’y attendait pas… Maintenant, au moins, on sait quoi faire si certains de ces supers vampires se pointent. »

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui. « On se barre en courant ? » suggéra t-elle.

« On se barre en courant, » approuva Spike.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains, amusée par leur échange. « Je suis tombée bien bas pour en arriver à ce genre de remarque. Tu parles d’une Tueuse… l’Elue, qui prend ses jambes à son cou. »

« La survie d’abord, il faut savoir mener le combat à son rythme. »

Elle opina de la tête. « D’un autre côté, je me défoulerais volontiers sur quelques vampires, » déclara t-elle le ton légèrement rêveur.

« Tu vas pas t’en prendre à moi au moins ? » rétorqua Spike en faisant mine de la craindre.

Un sourire élargissa les lèvres de la Tueuse. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je te laisse y aller toute seule alors ! »

« Je te promets que tu risques rien, » répondit finalement la Tueuse d’une voix amusée. « Alors, tu viens ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre. »

Buffy lança le mouvement en se levant. « Par contre, » commença t-elle en s’étirant, tournant le dos à Spike, « si j’en trouve aucun, je n’aurais pas d’autre alternative que de me mesurer à toi. »

« Je prends le risque. »

Après avoir pris quelques armes, ils partirent en direction du cimetière le plus proche de la maison.

 

***

Ils marchaient parmi les tombes depuis prés d’une demi-heure et n’avaient toujours pas croisé le moindre démon.

« Il y a vraiment rien, » soupira Buffy. « C’est désespérant . »

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle poursuivit sur un ton plus joyeux et enjoué. « On dirait que je vais être obligée de me mesurer à toi ! »

En réaction à ses paroles, Spike se plaça face à elle. « On dirait bien ! »

Un peu plus loin par-dessus l’épaule de Spike, Buffy aperçut une silhouette qui pénétrait dans une crypte.

« Peut-être pas finalement… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Spike en tournant son regard dans la même direction qu’elle.

Ils virent un second homme s’engouffrer à toute vitesse dans la crypte.

« On y va ? »

Le vampire blond hocha la tête en réponse. « Tu vas l’avoir ton combat finalement… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la crypte et y entrèrent discrètement. En y pénétrant, ils virent quatre vampires en train de s’abreuver du sang d’un jeune homme qui semblait essayer de se débattre, mais ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus faibles à mesure que les vampires le vidaient de son sang.

« Vous partagez ? » intervint Spike.

Les vampires tournèrent la tête d’un même mouvement, abandonnant leur victime pour se concentrer sur les intrus. 

« Vous êtes qui, vous… ? » demanda un des vampires sur un ton méprisant. « Je crois plutôt que vous allez faire office de dessert. »

Buffy tourna le regard vers Spike, interloquée. « Je croyais que tous les vampires me reconnaissaient dès qu’ils me voyaient. »

« Certains sont de vrais crétins… » répondit-il en haussa les épaules. « Pas étonnant qu’on ait mauvaise réputation. »

Buffy esquissa un sourire en réponse.

« Nous tuer ? Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t’adresses ! » poursuivit le vampire sur sa lancée.

« Ouais, et à ce que je vois, toi non plus ! » répondit Buffy la voix rieuse.

Ils avancèrent vers eux et le combat s’engagea. Après avoir donné un coup à l’un des vampires qui se dirigeait vers elle, Buffy s’approcha du jeune homme qui avait été pris en guise de proie, et l’aida à se relever pendant que Spike s’occupait des vampires. Le jeune homme était un peu sonné, mais il eut la force de partir en courant et de sortir de la crypte. Après s’être assurée que la victime des vampires se trouvait en sécurité, la Tueuse rejoignit son vampire pour combattre ceux qui occupaient la crypte. En seulement quelques minutes, ils en tuèrent deux, mais pour le troisième, Buffy ne souhaita pas l’éliminer tout de suite.

 

***

« Quand vas-tu te décider à le tuer ? Je commence à avoir de la peine pour lui… »

Cela faisait près d’un quart d’heure que la Tueuse combattait le dernier vampire, avec tellement de facilité que cela l’amusait. Spike était assis sur une des marches de l’escalier, devant l’entrée de la crypte. Il regardait Buffy se battre d’un œil amusé.

« Oh bientôt… » dit Buffy en lançant un coup de poing. « Encore quelques minutes… »

« Comme tu veux, » soupira t-il.

La Tueuse décida finalement de mettre fin aux souffrances du vampire en enfonçant définitivement un pieu dans son cœur.

« Eh voilà… » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Spire balança la tête de droite à gauche, amusé. « On rentre ou tu veux te trouver d’autres vampires ? » 

« Il vaut mieux qu’on ne traîne pas trop, pour pas inquiéter les autres… Un dernier petit tour et on rentre. »

« Le gars devait avoir de sérieuses tendances suicidaires pour rester à Sunnydale en pleine apocalypse, » lança Buffy pendant qu’ils sortaient de la crypte. « Ca n’a pas eu l’air de l’interpeller que la ville soit désertée… »

« Il n’a pas dû sentir que la bouche de l’enfer montrait ses crocs. »

« Il est bien le seul… » soupira la Tueuse.

Ils continuèrent à marcher parmi les tombes jusqu’à arriver à la sortie du cimetière.

« On peut dire que j’ai eu de la chance, » sortit Spike, rompant le silence qui s’était installé. Face au regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il poursuivit. « Si on n’était pas tombé sur ces vampires, je me serais confronté à toi. Et vu ta forme olympienne dans laquelle tu étais, je me serais pris une déculottée magistrale… »

« Tu ne veux pas qu’on se fasse un petit combat quand on sera dans la cave ? » se contenta t-elle de répondre, montée sur des ressorts.

« T’es sûre que tu veux vraiment ? » répondit Spike, faussement exaspéré.

Buffy hocha la tête positivement, avec une légère moue suppliante, à laquelle Spike se sentit incapable de dire non.

« D’accord, » dit-il, puis il ajouta avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, « à une condition, histoire de stimuler un peu les choses, qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’un pari ? »

« Mmmh… Et qu’est-ce que tu veux parier ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de proposer son idée. « Si tu gagnes… je me dévoue pour être ton punching-ball quand t’as besoin de te défouler. » 

« Et si tu gagnes… ? »

« Si je gagne… tu t’engages à rester avec moi quelques nuits de plus. Ca te va ? »

Buffy se dit qu’elle y gagnait sur les deux tableaux, mais ne dit rien et accepta le marché de Spike.

 

***

Cela faisait un quart d’heure que Buffy et Spike se battaient dans la cave. Bien qu’ils y prenaient du plaisir, ils étaient, l’un comme l’autre, déterminés à gagner. A cet instant, aucun des deux n’avait eu le dessus sur l’autre. Ils connaissaient chacune de leurs attaques par cœur, et devaient innover pour parvenir à surprendre l’autre, ce qui les incitait à repousser leurs limites. Au delà de la frustration de ne pas parvenir à avoir le dessus, Buffy trouvait la situation pour la moins fascinante. Il lui avait un jour dit que leurs combats étaient comme une danse ; et c’est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu’elle réalisait qu’il avait raison.

La Tueuse venait de donner un coup à Spike, qu’il réussit à parer avec son bras.

« Bon ça commence à être énervant, » commença Buffy essoufflée. « Aucun de nous ne va jamais arriver à gagner ! »

« On connaît un peu trop bien nos techniques… » approuva Spike.

« Je crois, oui… »

« On continue ? Je sens que je suis plus très loin de la victoire… »

« Tu rêves ! On t’a jamais dit que l’orgueil était un pêché ? » rétorqua la Tueuse.

« Jusqu’à présent, t’as pas vraiment réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi… » souligna Spike.

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Peut-être, mais toi non plus ! »

Ils reprirent leur combat, tentant de nouvelles attaques. Spike venait de réussir à mettre Buffy à terre et il s’était positionné au dessus d’elle, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

« Je t’avais bien dit que je gagnerai ! »

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Buffy pour l’aider à faire de même. Celle-ci affichait une moue boudeuse.

« J’ai été fatiguée par mon combat de tout à l’heure ! » se défendit la Tueuse. « J’aurais sûrement gagné sinon. »

« On ne serait pas un peu mauvaise perdante ? »

Buffy laissa son sursaut de mauvaise foi l’emporter. « Non, pas du tout ! »

Spike lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son manque de crédibilité. « Quoi ? » poursuivit t-elle sur un taux faussement arrogant. « Après cette défaite, je n’ai pas l’intention, en plus de ça, de m’aplatir devant toi. »

Spike eut un rire amusé. 

« Bon, c’était un beau combat… Je te félicite quand même, » fut-il surpris d’entendre Buffy admettre.

« Merci de le reconnaître ! » Puis il déclara finalement, tentant de la rassurer : « J’ai surtout eu un coup de chance. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, ayant compris sa tentative de lui faire tout de même garder confiance en elle. « Je dois avouer que c’était… frustrant au début, mais assez intéressant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Spike pour s’y asseoir.

« Ouais. Et puis j’ai gagné mon pari ! »

« Ta condition ne sera pas trop difficile à respecter, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Spike reprit un air sérieux. « Je plaisantais pour le pari, tu sais. T’es pas obligée… »

« Spike… » dit-elle doucement en secouant la tête. « Je ne fais rien de tout ça parce que je m’y sens obligée. »

Spike lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit avec tendresse.

« La détente avec toi, c’est plutôt mouvementé… » finit par dire le vampire.

« Tu as l’intention de t’en plaindre ? » demanda Buffy amusée.

« J’aime le combat autant que toi, mon amour, tu le sais bien… »

« Et tu es un adversaire de taille, » répondit la Tueuse.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva avec énergie, et se tourna face à lui.

« Alors, un petite revanche ? »

« Encore ?! » lança Spike faussement exaspéré.

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée.

« Je vois pas bien à quoi ça sert, puisque je vais gagner une nouvelle fois… »

« T’as l’air bien sûr de toi. Viens, et on verra… »

Sans un mot de plus, Spike se leva et se mit face à la Tueuse, amusé. « Je t’aurais prévenue. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après que Buffy soit parvenue à le mettre à terre brièvement, Spike parvint enfin à reprendre le dessus sur la Tueuse. Il la plaqua au sol et jouant le jeu jusqu’au bout, il se pencha vers son cou, mais au lieu d’une morsure, il y déposa quelques légers baisers, attardant le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis il releva son visage vers le sien.

« Alors, on fait moins la maligne maintenant ? »

Buffy le regarda amusée et plaça ses mains contre son torse afin de le maintenir au dessus d’elle. Leurs visages n’étaient cependant séparés que par quelques centimètres, et leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches, qu’il sentait son souffle tel une caresse contre celles-ci.

« Tu ne me mords pas ? » elle lui demanda d’une voix qui se voulait enjouée, mais qui s’avéra dans les faits beaucoup plus troublée qu’elle ne l’avait escompté. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire séducteur.

Spike entra dans son jeu. « C’est ce que tu voudrais ? »

La jeune femme passa une main tendre sur sa joue. « Peut-être bien… »

Ils se regardèrent longuement et leurs regards devinrent soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Ils se sentaient terriblement attirés l’un par l’autre, et le fait d’être si proches ne faisait qu’augmenter leur désir. Ils sentaient qu’ils se perdaient progressivement dans le regard de l’autre, et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient peu à peu, réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait, jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne soient plus qu’à quelques millimètres l’une de l’autre. D’abord hésitant, Spike se contenta d’effleurer sensuellement ses lèvres et de déposer de légers baisers sur les recoins, faisant durer le plaisir. Devant son hésitation à aller plus loin, la Tueuse passa ses mains derrière la nuque du vampire et l’embrassa enfin à pleine bouche, mettant un terme à leur hésitation. Le baiser se fit d’abord tendre, presque timide, mais il devint très vite passionné et fougueux. Chacun prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à retrouver les lèvres de l’autre. Se retrouver après tous ces mois leur fit un bien fou. 

Ils profitèrent de ce baiser un long moment, mais après quelques minutes, le sol dur et froid de la cave incita Buffy à vouloir se lever. Il saisit doucement sa main pour l’aider à se remettre debout, et Buffy fit mine d’enlever la poussière que le sol avait pu déposer sur ses vêtements, cachant son trouble. À peine redressés, elle ramena son regard face au sien, et Spike s’approcha à nouveau d’elle doucement. Les bras de Spike vinrent prendre racine autour de sa taille, et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés pendant de longues minutes, hors du monde, inconscients de ce qui les entourait. À cet instant, il ne restait plus qu’eux.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine avait passé sans qu’aucune manifestation de la Force ne vienne troubler les habitants de la maison Summers, portant à croire que la potion de Willow avait fonctionné. La ville était plongée dans un calme devenu désormais inquiétant, les activités vampirique et démoniaque ayant elle-mêmes baissées. Si ce répit était volontiers accueilli par certains occupants de la maison, notamment par les potentielles, cela ne fit en réalité qu’accroître l’anxiété chez les plus expérimentés d’entre eux.

Buffy avait un mauvais pressentiment et l’ensemble du Scooby préférait rester sur ses gardes. Dans leurs précédentes batailles, ils avaient toujours eu un objectif dans leurs recherches, des plans à établir, mais dans le cas présent, l’absence de piste rendait difficile le déploiement des forces des troupes. Ils ne savaient que chercher, la Force étant antérieure aux écritures. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire, c’était attendre de voir le prochain mouvement de la Force, situation de passivité que la Tueuse trouvait particulièrement difficile à supporter, étant habituée à être une femme d’action. C’est pourquoi, à défaut de plan d’attaque, elle avait décidé de préparer une défense en cas de mauvaise surprise. Ils essayaient de se préparer au mieux possible. L’entraînement des potentielles avait été renforcée, autant dans la durée que dans le niveau de combat qui leur était désormais demandé d’atteindre. Elles combattaient tour à tour contre Spike, Faith, le proviseur Wood ou Buffy elle-même, afin d’évaluer leur niveau et les progrès qu’elles effectuaient. La barre était placée sans cesse plus haut.

Après réflexion, Buffy avait demandé à Dawn si elle souhaitait se joindre aux potentielles pour l’entraînement. La guerre qui les attendait allait impliquer d’importantes prises de risque, et la Tueuse avait pensé qu’il valait mieux que Dawn apprenne des techniques de combat, pour sa propre protection et sécurité. Comme Buffy s’en était doutée, la jeune fille avait accepté la proposition avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Depuis que les potentielles étaient arrivées, elle avait souvent été mise à l’écart et les recherches avaient été sa principale occupation. Mais elle se savait capable de plus, et Buffy également. 

Dawn avait donc approché la proposition comme un occasion d’apprendre à se défendre, d’entrer dans le vif de l’action, mais également comme une opportunité de se rapprocher de sa sœur, avec qui les moments seule à seule s’étaient raréfiés.

Contre toute attente, voyant que Dawn avait la permission de combattre, Andrew avait supplié Buffy de l’entraîner aussi, idée à laquelle la Tueuse avait été loin d’adhérer au premier abord. Mais après deux jours de discours interminables où il évoquait entre autre la menace que la Force avait émise à son encontre depuis qu’il l’avait "mise en colère", Buffy avait fini par accepter, non seulement pour ne plus l’entendre, mais également parce qu’il n’avait pas exactement tort. Lors du combat, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger et sa participation à cette guerre nécessitait un minimum de préparation. Les mots ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres, mais même s’il restait exaspérant, elle accordait à Andrew une forme de confiance depuis qu’il avait tenu tête à la Force, remontant par la même occasion dans son estime. 

L’entraîner au combat avait aussi été perçu comme un bon moyen de l’occuper, à défaut de le laisser traîner dans les pieds de tout le monde, et permettre de donner un sens à sa présence.

 

***

« Aouch ! » laissa échapper la Tueuse en retirant vivement sa main du bord de la poêle.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » demanda Dawn.

« Oh, rien, je me suis juste brûlée… »

Les deux Summers se trouvaient dans une cuisine inhabituellement déserte. En cette matinée de juin, le soleil brillait de milles feux ce qui donnait un profond sentiment de frustration à la jeune sœur de la Tueuse.

« Il fait beau, on crève de chaud, et pourtant on est obligés de rester ici… » sortit-elle frustrée.

« Rien ne t’interdit de sortir, du moment qu’il fait jour. »

« Ouais, mais les filles vont s’entraîner toute la journée, et je tiens à participer, » répondit Dawn. « Et puis, je sens que ça va finir en balade solitaire, et je ne suis pas spécialement emballée. »

« Tu pourrais demander à Anya de venir avec toi ? »

« Pour qu’elle passe son temps à me dire que tout ce qu’on fait ne sert à rien, et qu’on va tous mourir ? Non, merci, je préfère encore la compagnie d’Andrew et ses _Dragon Ball Z_ … »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « A ce point là ?! »

« À la réflexion, non peut-être pas… »

La Tueuse répondit par un sourire amusé, puis vint s’asseoir en face de sa sœur tout en prenant une première bouchée du pancake qu’elle venait de faire cuire.

« Tu peux essayer de demander à Willow ? »

« Elle est en train de se tenter une nouvelle potion… Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont il s’agissait, mais ça avait l’air de la réjouir. »

« Oh… »

« Mais j’y pense, pourquoi les filles ne s’entraîneraient-elles pas dehors pour une fois ? Autant profiter du soleil, je crois que ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Rester enfermer dans une maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même pour la santé, ça n’a rien de très bon… »

« Ça pourrait être sympa… Mais… Spike ne peut pas sortir en plein soleil, condition de vampire oblige. »

« Je suis sûre qu’avoir au moins un après-midi de vacances ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde, » accentua Dawn.

« Ouais, peut-être bien… »

Le fait de parler de Spike amena un léger sourire sur lèvres de la Tueuse, et malgré sa discrétion et le fait qu’elle ait détourné la tête, celui-ci n’échappa pas au regard suspicieux de Dawn. Buffy lui avait dit à la rentrée qu’elle ne se remettrait pas avec lui, mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse n’avait que des raisons de douter de sa parole.

« Ça doit être terrible de ne pas pouvoir aller au soleil, et profiter de sa chaleur… » poursuivit Dawn l’air de rien. « Je ne voudrais pas être un vampire. »

« C’est une habitude qui se prend. »

« Ils n’ont pas vraiment le choix de ce côté-là… » ajouta Dawn. « Mais ne jamais pouvoir bronzer, ni sortir en plein jour… »

« Ça ajoute au côté sexy ? » poursuivit machinalement Buffy, plus dans ses pensées que réellement présente dans la conversation.

Dawn afficha une mine consternée. « Hein ? »

Réalisant soudain ce qu’elle venait de dire, les yeux de la Tueuse devinrent aussi ronds que des billes et elle se reprit rapidement devant sa jeune sœur.

« Enfin, ce… ça n’est qu’une généralité, enfin je trouve. »

« Hum, hum… » poursuivit Dawn. « T’as un exemple précis ? », ajouta-t-elle en fixant malicieusement sa sœur des yeux, puis se servant du jus d’orange en affichant un air innocent.

_*Spike… Spike… Spike. Sors-toi ce nom de la tête !*_

« Non, aucun. »

Buffy fut sauvée de cet interrogatoire par l’arrivée de Giles, apparemment exaspéré, qui entra dans la pièce suivi par Andrew.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous. Je vous promets que je ne vous embêterai pas. »

« Andrew, » soupira l’Observateur. « Tu es exaspérant et je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dawn curieuse.

Giles se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Nous serons bientôt à court de nourriture et je dois me rendre au magasin du centre-ville pour faire le plein. Et notre jeune ami ici présent souhaiterait m’accompagner, or sa présence à mes côtés serait tout sauf la bienvenue. Ce serait plus une perte de temps qu’autre chose. »

« Je pourrais vous accompagner si vous voulez, Giles ? » rebondit Dawn, s’empressant de sauter sur une occasion de sortir de la maison.

« Volontiers Dawn, merci, » lui répondit Giles.

« Ah, ça, faire les magasins gratuitement, ce sera tout sauf une corvée pour moi ! »

Andrew croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, vexé. « Alors, _elle_ , vous acceptez sa présence, mais dès qu’il s’agit de moi… »

« Tant que tu ne seras pas muet comme une carpe, nous procèderons toujours ainsi. J’ai besoin d’effectuer cette tâche avec rapidité et efficacité, et je crains que ces deux éléments ne soient pas ton point fort. »

« Mais, ça fait des semaines que je ne suis pas sorti de la maison, » gémit le jeune homme en réponse.

Voyant que Giles semblait prendre cet argument en considération, Buffy prit par la parole.

« Il n’a pas exactement tort… Peut-être que sortir de la maison pourrait être bénéfique… »

Giles s’éclaircit la voix. « Hum, hum, tu ne m’aides pas là… » marmonna t-il.

Les lèvres de Buffy formèrent un sourire mi-amusé, mi-machiavélique. « J’aime endosser le rôle de l’avocat du diable… »

Elle se leva de son tabouret pour aller déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Et puis, du moment que ça nous permet de ne plus l’avoir dans les pattes le temps de quelques heures, je n’ai strictement rien contre. »

« Bien… Andrew, tu vas monter récupérer les sacs qui sont dans le placard de la chambre des potentielles, pour que nous puissions y entreposer la nourriture. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous me prenez avec vous ? » rebondit le jeune homme.

Giles prit une mine ennuyée. « Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis… »

Andrew partit triomphant en direction de l’étage et Giles semblait quelque peu amer.

« Soyez prudents surtout, » recommanda Buffy d’un ton devenu sérieux.

« Les vampires ne sortent pas en plein jour de toute manière… » répliqua Dawn.

« On ne sait jamais, si un démon était amené à traîner dans les parages… » insista la Tueuse. « Il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes. Je préfère m’attendre à tout avec la Force. »

Giles approuva. « Tu n’as pas tort. » Il poursuivit sur un ton un peu plus inquiet. « J’ai croisé Justine tout à l’heure et elle m’a semblé… »

« … étrange ? » termina Buffy.

L’Observateur hocha la tête. « J’ai eu comme l’impression qu’elle… elle parlait toute seule. »

« Elle parlait seule ? » appuya Dawn en accompagnant sa réflexion d’un haussement de sourcils.

« Enfin, je ne suis plus tout jeune, et mon audition me joue peut-être des tours, mais il m’a semblé l’entendre converser avec quelqu’un, alors qu’elle était pourtant seule. »

« Je vous avais dit qu’elle n’était pas nette cette fille, » ajouta Buffy. « Mon instinct me fait rarement faux bond sur ces questions… »

« Je t’avouerais que je suis en proie aux mêmes doutes en ce qui la concerne, » confirma Giles en retirant ses lunettes. « Il faut garder un œil sur elle, cela me semble plus raisonnable. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment… »

« Et s’il ne s’agissait que d’une petite crise de paranoïa de votre part ? » intervint la plus jeune Summers. « Je lui ai parlé à de nombreuses reprises et à défaut de me sauter dessus pour m’égorger, elle m’a parue très gentille. »

« Ça peut ne vouloir rien dire, il est tout à fait possible qu’elle joue un double jeu, » lui répondit Buffy. « Je… je ne veux pas que tu restes seule en sa présence à l’avenir. Veille à ce qu’il y ait toujours quelqu’un avec toi. »

« Cela dit, Dawn n’a pas tort, elle est peut-être simplement victime de notre méfiance en cette période… »

« Peut-être. De toute façon, tant que nous n’aurons aucune preuve solide, on ne fera rien. Gardez l’oeil ouvert, c’est tout. »

Andrew, des sacs plein les bras, fit son retour dans la pièce avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait.

« Me revoilà ! »

« Bien, » lança l’Observateur en le déchargeant de quelques sacs. « Je crois que nous pouvons y aller. Tu es prête, Dawn ? »

« Prête ! »

Ils quittèrent la cuisine sous le regard de la Tueuse qui finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les jeunes Tueuses s’étaient pour la plupart rendues à l’extérieur afin de profiter du soleil, et Buffy profita du calme provisoire pour descendre voir Spike. Après le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé quelques jours auparavant, leur relation avait pris un tournant sensiblement plus tendre, qui n’était pas toujours passé inaperçu auprès de certains des habitants de la maison. 

Ils avaient un certain mal à garder leurs distances et outre les quelques baisers volés qui survenaient dans des moments d’égarement, ils essayaient de ne pas pousser les choses plus loin à ce stade. Non pas que l’envie leur en manquait, mais les blessures de leur relation passée planait au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas prendre les choses de manière aussi précipitée.

 

***

En atteignant la dernière marche de l’escalier de la cave, la Tueuse s’approcha doucement de Spike qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce en train de cogner vivement contre le pushing-ball.

« Tu as de l’énergie à revendre ? » demanda t-elle.

Spike haussa les épaules. « C’est que cogner contre des démons, ça manque… »

« Je trouve pas… C’est un repos bien mérité. Tu sais, les démons, les vampires, le sang, le combat jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, ce n’est pas vraiment pas mon… quoi ? »

Elle s’était interrompue face au regard sceptique de Spike, qui la gratifia d’un haussement de sourcil.

« Tu n’espères quand même pas me faire croire que le combat ne te manque pas, au moins un tout petit peu ? »

Buffy prit une petite moue. « Du tout. »

Spike haussa les sourcils. 

« D’accord, j’admets qu’un bon combat, c’est toujours un bon moyen de reposer ses nerfs, mais avoir une période de répit, ce n’est finalement pas si désagréable. »

« Si tu le dis… Pour ma part, cogner contre des démons est le meilleur moyen de détente que je connaisse. Enfin, presque le meilleur… »

Il la regarda d’un œil aguicheur qui fit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la Tueuse avant qu’elle ne tente de reprendre son sérieux.

« Et puis l’envie de se défouler est d’autant plus grande quand on est entourés d’ados qui aiment bien parler des derniers "potins", dans lesquels nous sommes très souvent repris d’ailleurs. »

La Tueuse écarquilla les yeux. « Elles parlent de nous ?! »

« Il semblerait que notre relation soit très branchée en ce moment… Enfin, à concurrence avec Faith et Wood. J’ai cru comprendre que l’une d’elles les avait surpris. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon Dieu. » Puis elle se reprit sur un ton interrogatif. « Faith et Wood, un sujet plus branché que nous ? On s’y prend mal ? »

Le vampire laissa échapper un rire. « Tu veux entrer dans la compétition ? »

« Nan, c’est bon, je passe mon tour, » reprit Buffy sérieusement. « Mais comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? »

« Etre un vampire n’a pas que des désavantages, amour. »

« Je vois. Tu joues les espions… »

Spike haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d’elle. « Ce n’est pas de l’espionnage si l’information vient à moi. C’est comme avoir des personnes qui parlent à un mètre de toi. Même si tu ne veux pas écouter, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’entendre. »

« Touché. » 

Il s’approcha un peu plus d’elle, et Buffy tenta de masquer son trouble.

« Dawn, Giles et Andrew sont partis chercher des vivres. Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien à manger. »

Spike passa une main douce le long du bras de la jeune femme, tout en répondant.« C’est vrai qu’elles font très fort les petites quand il s’agit d’ingurgiter ! »

Buffy tenta de rester concentrée sur la conversation, mais les caresses de Spike rendaient pressant un contact physique plus poussé. « Ils vont en profiter pour te prendre des poches de sang. Il me semble qu’il ne t’en restait plus beaucoup. »

Spike hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Tueuse. Il la regardait intensément et Buffy tentait de faire en sorte de garder toute sa tête, mais une fois qu’elle eût plongé son regard dans ses yeux, elle savait qu’elle allait devoir dire adieu à cette résolution.

« J’avais pensé qu’on pourrait… entraîner les filles à l’extérieur aujourd’hui. »

Elle avait remonté ses mains le long de son torse.

« Il fait tellement beau que ce serait un crime de les en priver… »

« Donc si je comprends bien, je vais pouvoir rester dans mon coin aujourd’hui ? » conclut Spike.

Buffy hocha la tête.

« Aucun problème pour ça, la sociabilité, c’est pas mon trait de caractère le plus réputé. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais de l’action ? » rebondit Buffy amusée.

« Tu reconnaîtras qu’entraîner les potentielles, ce n’est pas vraiment le top en terme d’action. »

« On pourrait sortir dans Sunnydale, ce soir ? Histoire de s’aérer un peu… » suggéra t-elle d’une voix douce.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Spike. « Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, amour. »

Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et il saisit l’opportunité pour venir saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il resserra un peu plus la pression qu’il exerçait autour de sa taille, donnant l’impression de vouloir se fondre en elle. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils partageaient ce genre de moments, et c’était à chaque fois un apaisement des sens de retrouver ses lèvres et son corps contre le sien. Le baiser devint rapidement fougueux, chacun explorant sensuellement la bouche de l’autre.

La porte de la cave s’ouvrit soudainement, faisant ainsi pénétrer la lumière du jour et ils cessèrent immédiatement de s’embrasser.  
« Buffy ? On aurait besoin de toi, » lança la voix de Vi depuis l’étage. « Rona vient de casser une vitre du salon avec l’arbalète. »

« Je ne sais pas me servir de ces trucs… » entendirent-ils Rona ajouter.

« Et on ne trouve pas Alex. »

La Tueuse laissa un moment reposer son front contre celui de Spike, légèrement essoufflée et contrariée qu’ils aient été interrompus.

« J’arrive tout de suite ! » leur lança t-elle d’une voix forte.

La porte se referma rapidement.

« Et en plus elles deviennent dangereuses », s’exaspéra la Tueuse. « Il manquait plus que ça. »

Spike eut un petit rire et Buffy dégagea ses mains de son cou pour les poser à nouveau contre son torse.

« Je reviendrai te voir tout à l’heure. »

« Pas de problème pour moi, amour, » répondit Spike dans un soupir déçu.

Elle commença à s’éloigner de lui, mais quand elle atteignit la première marche de l’escalier, il la rattrapa rapidement et la plaqua doucement contre le mur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’étonna la Tueuse. Elle s’interrompit finalement lorsqu’il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

 

***

Le soir venu, Buffy se trouvait dans le salon, enjambant les sacs de couchages dans lesquels se trouvaient les potentielles endormies. Elle était en train d’effectuer un tour de la maison afin d’éteindre toutes les lumières restées allumées. Au vu de l’heure tardive, le silence régnait en maître dans la maison. Jusqu’à ce que la Tueuse entende des voix en provenance de l’étage. Se mettant en quête de leur provenance, elle monta à l’étage, et une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, les voix qu’elle avait entendues cessèrent subitement. Elle avança un peu plus et tomba sur Justine qui marchait le long du couloir, dans sa direction. La jeune fille se stoppa net quand elle vit la Tueuse debout face à elle. Cette dernière la regardait avec air interrogateur et Justine prit l’initiative de la conversation.

« J’ai eu une envie pressante. Je retourne me coucher. »

Buffy restait sceptique. « Quelqu’un d’autre est levé ? »

Justine lui retourna un regard surpris et tourna mécaniquement la tête pour regarder derrière elle, le long du couloir qu’elle venait de parcourir.

« Non. Je suis seule. »

« Pourtant j’ai entendu des voix. Pluriel. »

« Je parlais toute seule. C’est peut-être ça que tu… »

Buffy la coupa sèchement. « Non. J’ai entendu deux voix bien distinctes. »

Le visage de Justine devint froid. « Alors tu as du rêver. Il est tard, peut-être que tu devrais te coucher. Moi c’est ce que je vais faire, je suis crevée. Je peux y aller monsieur l’agent ? » finit-elle avec une insolence affichée.

Buffy se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle passa à côté d’elle pour continuer sa marche dans le couloir pendant que Justine descendait les escaliers pour retourner se coucher. L’attitude qu’elle adoptait avec elle devenait de plus en plus suspecte. 

Déterminée à discuter à nouveau avec les autres de la jeune fille dès que l’occasion se présenterait, elle continua pour l’heure son chemin le long du couloir et entra dans quelques chambres. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps dans celle de Dawn, s’installant sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux un moment, sa soeur étant pour sa part plongée dans un profond sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle quitta les lieux et décida de descendre à la cave pour rejoindre Spike.

***

« Prête à y aller, amour ? » lança le vampire, lorsque Buffy eut atteint le bas des marches de la cave.

« Yep. »

« Tu faisais un petit tour de la maison ? » demanda le vampire intrigué, « je t’ai entendu marcher dans toutes les pièces. »

Buffy prit un faux air outré. « On revient sur l’espionnage ! »

« Je t’ai dit, je ne choisis pas, » répondit Spike amusé, alors qu’ils prenaient la direction des escaliers.

« C’est ça… »

Ils montèrent à l’étage et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Buffy se dirigea vers une petite table non loin de la porte de la cave, et se saisit de deux pieux qui y étaient posés.

« Je ne crois pas qu’on tombera sur des vampires. C’est désespérément vide ces derniers temps… »

Elle revint vers Spike et lui tendit l’un des pieux qu’elle avait pris.

« Ils dorment tous ? » demanda t-il.

« Il semblerait, oui... » murmura la Tueuse pour ne réveiller personne.

« Non, pas tous ! »

Ils se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers l’origine de la voix pour y trouver la jeune sœur de la Tueuse qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« Dawn ! Tu m’as fait peur, » lança Buffy.

« T’as le don pour débarquer aux moments les plus inattendus, Globule ! »

Dawn paraissait imperturbable. « Vous allez où ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard avant que la Tueuse ne réponde. « Faire une petite patrouille. »

« Vous comptez vous battre contre quoi ? Il ne reste presque plus aucun vampire…. »

« Et bien, justement, allons tuer le peu qui reste ! » lança Buffy faussement enthousiaste. « Et puis, c’est surtout histoire de sortir. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne risque rien ? » demanda Dawn inquiète.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » la rassura la Tueuse. « C’est plutôt calme en ce moment, avec la Force… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendue voir si compter des céréales dans un bol allait m’aider. Je vous en donnerai des nouvelles ! »

« J’ai besoin de savoir ! » répondit Buffy dans un petit rire, alors que Dawn se dirigeait vers l’un des placards.

 

***

Réunis dans une des chambres à l’étage, le lendemain, le Scooby gang s’était retrouvé à la demande de la Tueuse, afin qu’elle puisse leur faire part de ses doutes concernant Justine, leur tenant le récit de la scène de la veille.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l’as pas imaginé ? » demanda Alex sceptique. « Si tu dis qu’il était tard, tu l’as peut être rêvé. »

« Je suis sûre de moi. Et puis, même si c’était le cas, elle a quand même une attitude étrange… »

« Donc on continue à la surveiller discrètement, » ajouta Willow.

« C’est pas la solution qui me plaît le plus, mais je pense que c’est le mieux. »

« Et puis si on y réfléchit bien, personne n’avait jamais entendu parler d’elle, » appuya Giles. « Ni le conseil quand il était encore constitué, ni les sorcières de la confrérie, » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Willow qui acquiesça.

Dawn intervint, l’air embêtée. « Mais si elle n’est pas des nôtres, enfin je veux dire… si elle n’est pas de notre côté, qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait être d’autre ? »

« Justement, on n’en sait rien Dawnie, » répondit la Tueuse. « C’est pour ça qu’il faut garder un œil sur elle et faire attention à ne pas trop parler de nos plans quand elle est à côté de nous. »

Faith haussa les épaules. « Ça ne risque pas, on n’a pas de plan. »

« Oui… » reprit Buffy ennuyée. « Enfin, bon, tout ça pour dire qu’il ne faut pas qu’elle apprenne des informations trop importantes… Il faut veiller à ce qu’elle n’en sache pas trop. »

Tout le monde approuva.

« Et si elle est une potentielle tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale ? » intervint à nouveau Alex.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « On aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

Alex parut sceptique. « Je vois… »

« On n’a pas d’autre choix, on ne peut pas se payer le luxe de prendre des risques, surtout dans une période pareille. Et on n’a aucun moyen de savoir si c’est une vraie potentielle ou non. »

Il s’en suivit un petit silence, durant lequel Willow sembla réfléchir. « Quelle idiote ! J’aurais dû y penser avant ! » Face aux regards interrogatifs des autres personnes de la pièce, elle poursuivit. « Il existe un moyen de savoir. Vous vous souvenez du sort que j’avais jeté pour retrouver la potentielle qui se trouvait à Sunnydale, la grosse boule de lumière ? »

Un air de dégoût apparut sur le visage d’Anya. « Le truc qui sentait super mauvais ? »

« Oui ! Eh bien, au lieu de m’amener à une potentielle égarée, je pourrais essayer de modifier le sort afin que cette boule de lumière me montre toute les Tueuses potentielles qui nous entourent. »

« Mais en voyant cette boule de lumière, elles vont se rendre compte qu’on a jeté un sort, » émit Dawn en objection. « En particulier Justine, si elle n’est pas ce qu’elle prétend être. »

« Non, justement. Je vais faire en sorte, en modifiant la formule, qu’il n’y ait que moi qui puisse voir cette lumière. Si ça marche, chaque potentielle sera éclairée d’une lumière dorée que seule moi verrai. Par contre ça va me demander du temps pour la modifier et la préparer… »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Dawn.

« Un ou deux jours. »

« Peu importe le temps qu’il te faudra, tant que ça fonctionne, » ajouta Buffy.

Willow entama un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre. « Je vais m’y mettre tout de suite. »

« Et essayes de faire en sorte que ça ne sente pas mauvais ! » objecta Anya.

La plupart des membres du Scooby emboîtèrent le pas de la sorcière dans les minutes qui suivirent. Buffy resta un peu plus longtemps dans la pièce, prise dans le rangement d’un des tiroirs de la commode, qui se trouvait près de la porte. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle sursauta lorsqu’elle tomba nez à nez avec Spike dans le couloir.

« Je t’avais pas entendu arriver ! »

« Je croyais que t’avais un super radar à vampire ? » s’exclama le vampire. « C’est la spécialité des Tueuses. »

« Il semblerait que ce radar ne fonctionne plus avec toi, » lança t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C’est bon à savoir… »

Il s’était rapproché d’elle et avait entamé un mouvement pour atteindre ses lèvres, mais Buffy recula légèrement la tête. Elle jeta un coup d’œil le long du couloir, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas très prudent, vu les circonstances, que les troupes pensent que je suis dissipée et pas cent pour cent concentrée sur la mission… »

« Et les ragots des potentielles ?! Il faut bien qu’on les alimente… »

Buffy eut un sourire amusé, et céda rapidement face à son regard. Elle regarda brièvement ses lèvres, et s’en approcha avec lenteur pour finir par s’en emparer fougueusement. Elle plaça sa main contre sa joue, et profita de ce moment. Mais le baiser fut bref, compte-tenu de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« On descend ? »

Spike acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Lorsqu’ils eurent quitté les lieux, la porte de la salle de bain, qui était entrouverte, s’ouvrit complètement et le visage de Justine apparut.

« Intéressant… » commenta t-elle.

 

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

« Alors qu’as-tu appris ? »

Justine venait de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain à clé et, devant elle, se tenait la Force sous l’apparence de Buffy.

« Ils ont des soupçons sur moi, comme prévu, » déclara t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Parfait. Ça détourne leur attention, le temps que j’exécute notre plan… »

« En buvant la potion qu’avait préparée la sorcière, la fille a réussi à reprendre le dessus sur moi pendant quelques secondes… » déclara Justine confuse. « J’espère que ce genre d’incident ne se reproduira pas. »

« C’était sûrement dû à la potion qui faisait effet au début… Aucune raison que ça se reproduise. »

« Il faut que je vous dise, ils ont prévu de lancer un sort visant à identifier les potentielles… les "vraies" potentielles. »

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, » l’interrompit presqu’immédiatement la Force. « Ils n’auront pas l’opportunité de le faire. Avec ce que j’ai prévu pour ce soir, ça deviendra le cadet de leurs soucis. »

Justine pencha la tête sur le côté. « Qu’avez-vous prévu ? »

« De me débarrasser de la sorcière. Elle n’en est peut-être pas convaincue, mais son pouvoir est extrêmement puissant. Elle est celle qui est la plus à craindre, et à défaut de pouvoir la rallier à notre cause, nous devons l’écarter. Elle doit mourir. »

« Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un exécutant… » soupira la Force. Elle laissa passer un moment, avant de continuer. « J’ai engagé un démon d’un autre monde pour nous débarrasser d’elle dès ce soir. S’il le faut, il tuera toutes les personnes qui chercheront à s’interposer. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il fera du dégât. »

Un petit rictus vint se former sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Excellent. Je n’aurai plus besoin de faire semblant. »

« Si. Il ne parviendra sûrement pas à tous les tuer et j’aurai encore besoin de toi pour me révéler ce qu’ils prévoient. »

« Mais… » commença Justine sur le ton de l’objection. « Ils ne me font déjà pas confiance, je ne vois pas… »

« Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? » asséna la Force d’une voix dure.

« Vous avez raison, » soupira Justine, faisant profil bas. « Mais je commence à en avoir assez… Il y a des moments où je crains de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de coller une raclée à cette maudite Tueuse. »

« Bientôt tu pourras. Tu as fait du très bon boulot jusqu’ici, et en prenant possession du corps de la fille dès son arrivée… c’était très réussi. Je peux t’assurer que tu seras récompensée comme tu le mérites. »

 

***

Le soir même, Buffy se trouvait dans le salon avec Willow, à discuter du plan qu’elles avaient élaboré dans le cas où la Force libèrerait son armée de Turok-hans.

« J’ai disposé tout autour de la maison des cristaux, que j’ai implantés dans la terre. Ça fait partie d’un rituel de protection. S’ils ont la mauvaise idée de s’approcher, une barrière magique se dressera et ils seront repoussés. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Tueuse. « C’est absolument brillant, Willow. »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Dans le cas où ils tenteraient de la forcer, ça ne résistera que quelques heures… je dirais deux ou trois, mais pas plus. Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver un rituel suffisamment puissant pour nous protéger plus longtemps... »

« Au moins, ça nous laissera le temps d’exécuter la suite du plan. »

« La suite du plan ? » interrogea Willow. « Tu as déjà une idée en tête ? »

Une air mal à l’aise vint s’inscrire sur le visage de la Tueuse. « Pas encore… Mais si on veut s’en sortir vivants, il va bien falloir qu’on en trouve une. »

Alex et Anya arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » lança le jeune homme à l’adresse de ses meilleures amies.

« Pas grand chose, » répondit Buffy. « Juste une mise au point sur les plans d’urgence. »

« Ca n’a pas dû être très long, » sortit Anya avec un rire nerveux.

Des regards mi-dépités, mi-réprobateurs lui furent adressés. 

Depuis quelques jours, Alex et Anya s’étaient remis ensemble, à la vue de tous. L’ex-démone persistait cependant à dire à qui voulait l’entendre qu’elle ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné son abandon le jour de leur mariage, laissant par la même occasion comprendre à Alex que son pardon n’était pas acquis.

« En attendant, on ne peut rien faire d’autre, » répondit Willow en passant les mains le long de ses bras.

« Si, il y a d’autres trucs à faire ! » lança Andrew en débarquant dans la pièce. « J’ai toute une liste de films à regarder ! »

Il partit en direction du canapé sur lequel il s’installa, attrapant la télécommande au passage, et fit défiler les chaînes. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Alex, qui prit place à côté de lui.

« L’idée n’est pas mauvaise ! Puisqu’on n’a rien d’autre à faire. »

Anya, Willow et Buffy lui lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs, auxquels Alex répondit par un haussement d’épaules.

« Bah quoi ? »

 

***

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Giles s’était inhabituellement résigné à regarder la télé aux côtés d’Alex, Anya, Andrew et Dawn. Considérant que celui-ci devait apprendre à se détendre, les jeunes gens l’avaient incité à se joindre à eux, prétendant ne pas entendre ses protestations. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s’attendaient, Giles semblait finalement avoir l’air d’apprécier le film qu’ils avaient décidé de regarder. 

Willow était pour sa part montée à l’étage, et n’avait pas décollé ses yeux de divers bouquins de magie. Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme s’activait à modifier la formule qui leur permettrait de reconnaître les potentielles.

Au même moment, des bruits d’épées qui s’entrechoquent émanaient de la cave.

« Ah, ah, on fait moins le malin, là ?! » lança la voix de Buffy sur un ton victorieux.

Spike, coincé contre un mur, dut s’avouer vaincu. « D’accord, ok, t’as gagné… »

Buffy baissa l’épée qu’elle pointait fièrement en direction de son cou.

« Jolie attaque ! »

« Je me suis beaucoup servie de l’épée à une période… Les tiennes ne sont pas mal non plus ! »

Buffy partit en direction du coffre qui contenait les armes pour y entreposer l’épée.

« Cent ans de combats en tout genre, ça forge l’expérience mon cœur… »

Buffy eut un petit sourire. « J’en doute pas. »

Le vampire déposa à son tour son arme, avant d’enchaîner. « Ça te dit un corps à corps ? »

« P… p… un quoi ? » demanda la Tueuse en butant sur ses mots.

Spike se trouvait encore de dos, et sembla ne pas réaliser son trouble lorsqu’il se tourna finalement face à elle.

« Un combat au corps à corps, ça te dit ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Buffy précipitamment, avec un rire nerveux.

« Je préfère largement ça au combat à l’épée. »

Buffy relâcha un souffle qu’elle ignorait retenir. « Je te cacherais pas que moi aussi… »

 

***

« Ce mec est vraiment nul, » lança Alex en commentaire en direction du petit écran.

Le Scooby était installé de part et d’autre du canapé, face à la télévision. Le film qu’ils avaient lancé une heure plus tôt tournait encore, gratifié par quelques commentaires occasionnels. 

« Si j’avais été à sa place, je n’aurais jamais fait ça… »

« Si t’avais été à sa place, tu serais probablement mort dans les premières minutes, » rétorqua Anya.

« Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, » enchaîna Andrew.

Anya poussa un soupir. « Je crois surtout que vous n’avez rien compris au film les garçons… »

« Moui, j’allais le dire ! » renchérit la plus jeune des Summers, en se levant du canapé. « Je vais aller nous réapprovisionner en pop-co… »

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit douloureusement contre la porte d’entrée. Un vortex d’une couleur bleutée venait de s’ouvrir au beau milieu du salon, dans un grand fracas. Le vent soufflait aussi fort que si une bourrasque avait pris place au beau milieu de la pièce. Le portail magique, d’abord de petite taille, commença à s’élargir jusqu’à atteindre une hauteur assez conséquente. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le canapé se levèrent d’un bond. Willow, qui descendait du premier étage, accourut vers Dawn pour l’aider à se relever et la maintint contre elle. Un gigantesque démon, dont la tête frôlait de peu le plafond, apparut en plein milieu du salon, sortant de la porte bleutée qui se referma derrière lui et, d’un geste de la main, il balaya la table devant lui en poussant un rugissement. De grandes cornes ornaient son dos, ses bras, ses mains ainsi que le haut de sa tête, et il avait une peau dont la couleur était un mélange de bleu et de gris. Il commença à avancer vers le Scooby, et la première personne qui se trouvait à sa portée de main, autrement dit Anya, fut violemment attrapée et envoyée à l’autre bout de la pièce.

 

***

Dans la cave, Buffy et Spike, après avoir combattus quelques minutes, étaient en train de se tourner autour avec amusement, attentifs au moindre mouvement de l’autre.

« On va continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? »

« Moi j’ai bien une autre idée… » rétorqua Spike.

Buffy cessa tout mouvement. « Ah ? »

Il passa doucement une main autour de sa taille et l’amena contre lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

La Tueuse eut un sourire amusé. « Oh, je vois… »

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et s’empara de ses lèvres. Buffy se serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Durant quelques minutes, la cave resta silencieuse, le vampire et la Tueuse étroitement collés l’un contre l’autre. Perdus dans leur baiser, c’est dans un sursaut qu’ils s’arrachèrent à leur étreinte quand des bruits de lutte leur parvinrent. Ils levèrent les yeux d’un même mouvement vers l’étage supérieur et c’est après avoir échangé un regard inquiet qu’ils partirent précipitamment en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

 

***

Dans le salon, Giles s’était saisi d’une hache et s’était attaqué au démon, qui avait eu vite fait de se débarrasser de l’Observateur en l’envoyant contre le mur, près de la bibliothèque. Buffy, qui venait d’arriver, se jeta immédiatement dans le combat, se saisissant de la hache que Giles avait fait tomber à terre dans sa chute. Kennedy venait de rejoindre Willow, et cette dernière, après avoir incité Dawn à se mettre à l’abri, était en train de réfléchir à un sort pour leur permettre de repousser le démon. Spike s’était jeté à corps perdu dans le combat, aux côtés de Buffy, Faith et Wood. 

Le démon était parvenu à envoyer la Tueuse et son vampire contre la fenêtre du salon, qui se brisa dans un grand fracas, et ayant le champ libre, il se précipita vers Willow en poussant des grognements. Kennedy, le voyant arriver, prit une épée et s’acharna à donner des coups au démon, qui la repoussa sans aucune difficulté d’un geste de la main. Il était sur le point d’assommer la jeune sorcière avec une chaise dont il s’était saisi quand il fut envoyé un peu plus loin par un coup que venait de lui donner Faith. 

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Buffy s’était relevée avec l’aide de Spike. Un bout de verre lui avait transpercé l’épaule quand la vitre s’était brisée, mais rien qu’elle se sentait incapable de supporter. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau dans le combat contre le démon, qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir apprécié l’interruption de Tueuse brune.

Le combat se prolongeait et le vortex, qui s’était refermé quelques minutes plus tôt, commença à se rouvrir. A la grande surprise de tous, ils constatèrent impuissants que celui-ci commençait à aspirer tout ce qui l’entourait, à commencer par la table du salon et les livres qui étaient au sol. 

Les potentielles se tenaient à l’écart du combat. Justine observait la scène avec une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux, mais l’expression apeurée qu’elle lisait sur le visage des autres jeunes filles la fit radicalement changer d’attitude, l’incitant à imiter rapidement leur air inquiet. Wood avait tenté une attaque à l’aide de poignards, mais le démon, avec l’une de ses cornes, avait blessé le proviseur au niveau de la jambe, et celui-ci se trouvait désormais immobilisé dans un coin du salon, incapable de poursuivre le combat.

Le démon avait à présent face à lui les deux tueuses et le vampire, qui avaient l’air déterminés à ne pas le laisser partir tant qu’il ne serait pas mort. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de s’approcher de Willow mais se retrouva à chaque fois repoussé. Dans un excès de rage, le démon s’empara violemment de Buffy et la lança à travers la pièce, à l’endroit où se trouvait le vortex qui continuait à absorber ce qui l’entourait. Elle se releva et vacilla soudainement en arrière. Incapable d’avancer, elle réalisa qu’elle était en train de se faire aspirer par le vortex comme un aimant. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à ce qu’elle put, mais ne trouva rien de suffisamment fixe et solide pour la retenir. Malgré toute la force qu’elle déployait pour s’éloigner du vortex, elle en était au contraire de plus en plus proche. 

Spike, après avoir donné un coup au démon, se précipita vers Buffy, laissant place à Willow qui venait de commencer à réciter une formule. Quand il arriva à côté de sa Tueuse, il lui attrapa la main et la tira de toutes ses forces pour la ramener vers lui. Si elle se faisait aspirer, personne ne savait où elle finirait par atterrir. Malgré toute la force qu’il déployait, n’ayant aucun appui, Spike ne parvenait pas à la tirer suffisamment fort, et Buffy était de plus en plus près du vortex. En seulement quelques secondes, elle fut aspirée au travers et Spike, n’ayant pas lâché sa main, fut à son tour englouti dans la porte dimensionnelle. Le portail bleuté se referma derrière eux dans une étincelle.

Parallèlement, la formule de Willow avait fonctionné et le démon s’était raidi, avant de chuter au sol, mort. Considérablement affaiblie par le sort, Willow s’agenouilla à terre, ses forces l’ayant quittée.

Faith s’approcha de la jeune rousse, essoufflée. « Sympa cette formule ! Tu pourrais l’essayer plus souvent. »

Willow ne lui répondit rien, et Giles se releva difficilement en se massant la nuque. Il était resté assommé pendant toute la durée du combat, le premier coup du démon lui ayant été particulièrement fatal. Il examina les mines terrifiées des personnes qui l’entouraient, et l’inquiétude vint finalement s’inscrire sur les plissures de son front.

« Où sont Buffy et Spike ? »

Alex se tenait à l’endroit où se trouvait le vortex quelques minutes plus tôt et il balança mécaniquement son bras de droite à gauche devant lui.

« Y a plus rien ! Ils ont disparu ! »

« Quoi ?! » s’inquiéta Dawn. « Mais où est-ce que ce portail les a emmenés ? »

« J’en ai vu des tonnes, quand j’étais démon, » intervint Anya. « C’est une porte qui mène à une autre dimension… par contre je ne saurais pas vous dire laquelle. Sûrement celle de ce gros truc ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le démon allongé par terre.

« Oh mon Dieu… » s’inquiéta Alex.

Faith, avec l’aide de Vi, s’était dirigée vers le Proviseur Wood pour l’aider à se relever. Il se trouvait dans un coin du salon, contenant sa douleur. Sa jambe saignait abondamment. 

« Ca va aller ? » demanda la Tueuse brune.

« Disons que je vais avoir besoin de bandages… » ironisa Wood en retour.

Faith fit une petite grimace en constatant l’ampleur de la plaie et avec la potentielle rousse, elles le soutinrent pour le remettre sur pied. Elles l’accompagnèrent en direction du canapé et il s’y affala en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque sa jambe blessée entra en contact avec le recoin de la table basse.

Le visage marqué par l’inquiétude, Giles tenta du mieux qu’il put de la contenir. « Ne paniquons pas, on va trouver une solution. »

La potentielle Amanda s’approcha de lui. « Vous comptez la ramener, hein ? Sinon, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire sans Buffy ? »

« Oui… bien sûr que nous allons… »

« Mais ils sont en vie ? » coupa Dawn, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui, » affirma Anya. « Enfin, du moins, ils ont atterri de l’autre côté vivants. La question serait plutôt de savoir s’ils parviendront à survivre dans ce monde... Imaginez qu’ils soient tombés dans un monde où il fait jour en permanence. Spike n’y fera pas long feu… sans jeu de mots, » finit-elle en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire.

« Il faut qu’on les ramène ! » insista la jeune soeur de la Tueuse.

« Trouvons d’abord où ils ont atterri, » répondit Giles.

Toujours aussi affaiblie, Willow intervint. « Oui… Cherchez où ils ont atterri, et je… je me chargerai de trouver une formule pour rouvrir un portail et les ramener. »

Elle se releva péniblement avec l’aide de Kennedy. Giles s’approcha d’elle et constata la pâleur du visage de la jeune sorcière. C’est avec un air inquiet qu’il s’adressa finalement à elle.

« Je crois que le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l’instant, c’est de te reposer. »

Kennedy approuva. « Il a raison ! Dans cet état, tu ne seras d’aucune utilité. »

« Oui, tu n’as pas l’air très bien, » rebondit Alex soucieux. « On va se charger des recherches. »

« Ce sort était vraiment puissant… » ajouta l’Observateur. « Et tu ne maîtrises plus tes pouvoirs aussi bien qu’avant. Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Je sais Giles, mais la situation l’exigeait. Nous n’avions pas vraiment le choix et c’est la seule idée qui m’est venue à l’esprit. »

« Elle a raison, » approuva Anya, « si elle n’avait pas lancé ce sort, nous n’en serions peut-être pas venus à bout et certains d’entre nous seraient morts. »

Giles poussa un soupir. « Je sais bien… »

Faith s’avança vers les autres, l’air intrigué. « Pourquoi il était là ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit l’Observateur.

« Ce démon. Pourquoi est-il venu ? Alors que ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’on n’en a pas vu un seul ! »

« Sûrement un plan de la Force, » lança Wood depuis le canapé.

Alex intervint à son tour. « Oui mais dans quel but ? La Force l’a sûrement chargé de faire… quelque chose. »

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, » reprit la Tueuse brune, décidée à aller au bout de son idée, « mais lorsqu’on se battait contre lui, chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion, il essayait de s’en prendre à Willow… »

Elle tourna son regard vers la sorcière et le reste des personnes de la pièce en firent autant.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi s’en prendrait-il à moi ? »

« Ça paraît plutôt logique, tu es une puissante sorcière, » répondit Alex. « Tu es sans aucun doute la plus forte d’entre nous et c’est toi qui as le plus de chances de nuire à la force. »

« Et apparemment, elle veut se débarrasser de toi, » lança Anya.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que la Force a envoyé ce… gros démon », elle jeta un œil dégoutée au corps étendu par terre, « uniquement dans le but de… me tuer ? »

Giles laissa son fessier prendre appui contre le rebord d’un meuble du salon. « Eh bien, au vu de son acharnement à s’en prendre à toi, il est fort probable que ce soit le cas. »

« Et puis, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle s’en prend à toi, » ajouta le charpentier. « La dernière fois, elle t’est apparue sous l’apparence de Cassie et elle a quand même essayé de te pousser au suicide… »

« T’es fichue, quoi… » sortit l’ex-démone.

« Anya ! » s’insurgea Alex. « Willow n’a pas besoin qu’on l’inquiète encore plus. »

« Oh ca va… » marmonna t-elle en réponse. « J’essayais juste de résumer la situation de façon plus claire que tout votre blabla ! »

« Le plus urgent pour l’instant est de ramener Buffy et Spike, » tenta de rappeler Dawn.

La plupart des potentielles n’avaient pas bougé de l’escalier. Quand le combat avait commencé, Andrew les avait rejointes à toute vitesse afin d’éviter les coups du démon, et il se rapprochait désormais du Scooby.

« Oui, il faut les ramener. Sinon, que va-t-on faire sans Buffy ? » insista le jeune blond.

« Tout ce que je veux, c’est qu’on me ramène ma soeur en vie ! »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas Dawnie. On va la ramener… aussitôt que j’aurai repris des forces ! »

 

***

Dans un cimetière, la nuit, un vortex d’une couleur bleutée apparut, provoquant des rafales de vents à son emplacement. Il en sortit Buffy, puis Spike, qui atterrirent au sol assez violemment, à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Ils mirent un court moment à recouvrer leurs esprits.

Buffy tourna la tête vers Spike. « Ca va ? »

Spike hocha la tête en réponse. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Quel atterrissage ! »

Ils se relevèrent tout en époussetant leurs vêtements. Une fois qu’ils furent debout, ils jetèrent un regard circulaire à l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, éclairés seulement par la lumière diffusée par la lune. Juste à côté d’eux, ils virent la table qui, il y a quelques minutes encore, se trouvait dans le salon des Summers, ainsi que quelques livres éparpillés sur l’herbe du cimetière.

« Je me demande où nous sommes… » s’interrogea finalement la Tueuse.

«  Ca m’a pourtant l’air d’être un cimetière tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. »

« Je doute qu’on ait été aspirés dans un vortex pour atterrir de nouveau dans notre monde. »

Spike poussa un soupir. « Moi aussi. »

Ils entendirent des grognements de démon un peu plus loin dans le cimetière et virent des silhouettes lointaines approcher dans leur direction.

« On ne devrait pas traîner ici ! » lança Spike.

Il attrapa la main de Buffy et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée au bruit qui leur parvenait.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	8. Chapter 8

« Ça n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, » tempêta la Force face à Justine. « La sorcière devait mourir ! »

« Ce n’était qu’une première tentative. Vous l’aurez une prochaine fois. »

Cachée dans la salle de bain du premier étage, la jeune fille jetait de temps à autre des regards vers le couloir, par le biais de la porte entrouverte, afin de s’assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

« Maintenant qu’ils savent que je veux m’en prendre à elle, la tâche sera beaucoup plus difficile, » s’agaça la Force.

Elle s’arrêta de parler un moment et reprit plus calmement.

« Je trouverai un moyen de la tuer de toute façon. Ca me demandera juste un peu plus de temps. Ont-ils d’autres plans de prévu ? »

« Non, ils concentrent leurs efforts à ramener Buffy et Spike de l’autre dimension. »

« Bien… quant à toi, continue de jouer les agents doubles. »

Justine acquiesça, sans protester.

 

***

Dans l’autre dimension

Après avoir quitté le cimetière, Buffy et Spike avaient entamé un tour des lieux, afin d’en apprendre plus sur l’endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Ils marchaient à présent dans une grande rue déserte, sans qu’aucune âme qui vive ne vienne à croiser leur chemin, ce qui n’atténua pas leur inquiétude. La présence de maisons et de véhicules tout le long de leur parcours rendait la situation particulièrement étrange.

« On dirait que ce monde est exactement comme le nôtre, » observa Spike, « et pourtant il a l’air à la fois totalement différent. »

« Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre… »

« Pareil pour moi, » approuva le vampire blond.

Ils entendirent soudain des cris dans une ruelle à coté de laquelle ils marchaient. Ils échangèrent un regard, et sans dire un mot, coururent en provenance du bruit. Ils trouvèrent trois vampires en train de s’en prendre à une jeune femme. Spike cassa d’un coup de pied une planche en bois qui se trouvait à proximité et attrapa deux bouts pointus en guise de pieux. Il tendit le second à Buffy, et le combat commença lorsqu’ils se furent rapprochés des assaillants, libérant par la même occasion la jeune femme de leur emprise.

Le combat fut rapide, et les vampires rapidement réduits en poussière. Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent alors vers la jeune femme qui était accroupie à terre, et la Tueuse l’aida à se relever.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle se releva et replaça son sac sur son épaule. « Oui… Merci. Je n’avais jamais vu personne faire ça aussi facilement à un vampire, » elle ajouta interrogative, passant son regard de l’un à l’autre.

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils. « Comment connaissez-vous l’existence des vampires ? »

La jeune femme lui retourna un air consterné. « Tout le monde connaît l’existence des vampires, » dit-elle comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence, en haussant les épaules.

Buffy tourna son regard surpris vers Spike, qui avait l’air aussi perdu qu’elle. « Je retire ce que j’ai dit, ce monde est très différent du nôtre. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci parla avant que la Tueuse ne dise quoique ce soit.

« D’où venez-vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vus… »

« Nous venons d’un autre monde et j’aimerais beaucoup que vous nous parliez du vôtre. »

« On pourrait peut-être… se présenter, avant d’entamer la conversation ? »

« Oh, oui bien sûr ! Désolée, » répondit Buffy maladroite. « Je m’appelle Buffy, et lui c’est Spike », ajouta t-elle en désignant le vampire décoloré à côté d’elle.

« Jenny, » leur retourna la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Donc vous dites… que vous n’êtes pas de notre monde ? »

« Non, on a atterri ici par accident… »

La surprise s’inscrivit sur les traits de la jeune femme. « C’est pas banal votre histoire… Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que l’on rencontre des personnes provenant d’un autre monde. »

« Vous avez déjà été confrontée à ce genre de situation ? » demanda Buffy étonnée.

« Il y a quelques années, oui… Nous avons eu des démons, des gentils démons », se reprit-elle, « venus d’une dimension appelé "Pyléa"… mais nous n’avions encore jamais eu l’occasion d’être confrontés à des gens de l’espèce humaine. A vrai dire, je ne suspectais même pas l’existence d’une dimension où l’humanité existait également… »

« Eh bien, tadam ! » tenta Buffy avec un humour maladroit. « Même si votre monde ressemble au nôtre, il a l’air d’avoir aussi pas mal de différences… C’est pourquoi nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus. »

« Si je peux vous aider… La première chose que vous devez savoir, c’est que le danger est constant à l’extérieur, il vaudrait donc mieux que nous allions dans un endroit où nous serons plus en sécurité pour discuter. Nous courrons de gros risques en restant ici… »

« De gros risques ? »

« Si les démons et vampires nous voient, ils n’hésiteront pas une seconde à nous tuer. »

« On vous défendra, » intervint Spike.

Jenny eut un rire sceptique. « Ça, j’en doute. Vous avez peut-être la force de vous battre, mais si la police vampirique se ramène, on est fichus, et pour de bon. »

Le vampire blond haussa les sourcils. « La police… vampirique ? »

Jenny poussa un soupir. « Oh, euh, longue histoire. »

« Depuis quand ont-ils le dessus sur vous ?! » demanda Buffy.

« Ils l’ont toujours eu. Mais c’est un phénomène qui s’est largement amplifié depuis quelques temps. Le nombre d’humains diminue tellement que notre espèce en arrive au point où elle risque de s’éteindre. »

« Oh… génial, » rebondit Buffy avec ironie.

« Nous ne pouvons sortir que très rarement. J’ai pris de gros risques aujourd’hui mais il fallait que je me déplace. »

« Vous auriez pu attendre qu’il fasse jour, » objecta la Tueuse. « Ça vous aurait évité de tomber sur ces vampires. »

Jenny prit un air consterné. « Qu’est ce que c’est ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Buffy tout aussi perdue.

« Jour ? »

« Ben vous savez : le soleil, le ciel bleu… »

« Soleil ? Ciel bleu ? … Le ciel a toujours été noir. »

« Vous voulez dire qu’il fait toujours nuit ?! »

« Bien sûr. Pas dans votre monde ? »

« Non ! »

Spike se pencha vers la Tueuse. « Je sens que ce monde va m’être très sympathique ! »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ? » marmonna Buffy.

Jenny lança un regard angoissé le long de la ruelle, afin de s’assurer que personne n’arrivait.

« Bon, ce n’est pas que la discussion n’est pas intéressante, mais si vous le voulez bien, je préfère qu’on ne s’attarde pas ici. Il vaut mieux rentrer. Je vous en parlerai là bas. »

« On vous suit, » répondit Buffy.

Le mouvement à peine lancé, Jenny se stoppa. « Attendez… Qu’est-ce qu’est ce qui me dit que vous n’êtes pas des démons ? »

« On vous a défendu et on a tué ces vampires, » donna Spike en réponse. « Ce n’est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Jenny sembla songeuse quelques secondes, les dévisageant tour à tour. « D’accord… Suivez-moi. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyiez-moi. Le vouvoiement me met mal à l’aise. »

Ils suivirent la jeune fille le long d’une allée, marchant d’un pas pressant derrière elle.

« Tu penses qu’on peut lui faire confiance ? » adressa Spike à Buffy, à voix basse.

« Je pense… On a qu’à ouvrir l’œil. Pour l’instant, on n’a qu’elle pour nous donner des informations sur ce monde et il va bien falloir qu’on en ait si on veut en partir. »

Ils arrivèrent, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, devant une grotte dans laquelle Jenny commença à pénétrer.

Buffy se stoppa net. « Tu habites dans une grotte ? »

Jenny s’arrêta dans sa lancée, devant l’entrée, et se tourna pour lui répondre. « Pas vraiment. C’est un passage secret pour arriver à un camp souterrain ! Nous l’avons très bien aménagé. »

« Et à quoi servent les maisons qu’on a vues en ville ? »

« Oh… Pendant longtemps, les humains et les démons cohabitaient plus ou moins pacifiquement, il n’y avait pas de guerre civile comme celle qu’on connaît aujourd’hui. Quand ils sont parvenus à annuler le sort qui protégeait nos maisons d’eux, ils ont pris l’avantage et en ont profité pour nous massacrer à leur bon vouloir. Et les humains se faisant de moins en moins nombreux, on a pris la décision de se cacher. Dans chaque ville, il y a un souterrain comme celui-ci, qui abrite et rassemble toute la population. Pour l’instant, ni les démons, ni les vampires ne les ont trouvés. »

« Ce doit être très grand… » répondit Buffy impressionnée.

« Ça l’est ! »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la grotte et suivirent un long et sombre chemin à l’aide d’une lampe torche que transportait Jenny dans son sac. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte magique que la jeune femme désactiva à l’aide d’une formule en latin qui faisait office de mot de passe. Une fois ce portail passé, elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé, et ouvrit une seconde porte avec l’une d’elle.

« C’est drôlement bien protégé. »

« Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. » Elle se tourna vers une porte en métal. « C’est la dernière. »

Tout en disant cela, elle composa un code sur un clavier digital qui se trouvait contre le mur, à droite de la porte. Quand celle-ci fut ouverte, Buffy et Spike furent surpris de découvrir un endroit spacieux, lumineux et incroyablement bien aménagé.

« C’est drôlement luxueux par rapport à l’entrée, » s’exclama la Tueuse.

« Et vraiment très grand ! » appuya le vampire.

« La magie y est pour beaucoup. »

Buffy tourna son regard vers elle. « Vous êtes une sorcière ? »

« Non, pas moi. Mais certaines des femmes qui vivent ici le sont. »

« Elles pourraient peut-être nous aider à retourner chez nous ? » adressa Buffy à Spike.

« Peut-être, » répondit Jenny. « J’essaierai de leur demander, mais vous renvoyer dans votre monde doit demander beaucoup de puissance… Je ne sais pas si elles possèdent des pouvoirs aussi immenses. »

« Oh… »

« Mais je le leur demanderai. On ne sait jamais… » ajouta Jenny d’une voix rassurante.

« Merci. »

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

La salle était en forme de cercle, et la jeune femme les quitta en se dirigeant vers l’une des nombreuses portes.

Spike se tourna face à la Tueuse. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, mon cœur. Si elles ne peuvent pas, Willow va sûrement réussir à nous ramener. »

« Oui… J’espère qu’ils s’en sont sortis avec le démon. On a été aspirés avant même de voir ce qu’il avait pu leur arriver. »

« Je suis sûre qu’ils se sont très bien débrouillés, » la rassura t-il en passant une main le long de son bras. « Quand je suis venue t’aider, la rouquine était en train de réciter une formule. Ça a dû marcher. »

« J’espère. »

Il déposa un baiser contre son front, et Buffy ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Jenny revint vers eux à ce moment là.

« J’ai pris la liberté de vous trouver une chambre pour que vous vous reposiez. J’espère que la chambre vous conviendra. A moins que vous ne dormiez… séparés ? »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que Buffy ne lui réponde. « Non, non, ensemble. C’était le pari non ? » ajouta t-elle à voix basse, à l’adresse de Spike, qui lui retourna un petit sourire.

« Je vous avoue que ça m’arrange, j’aurais eu du mal à vous en trouver une autre. Je vais vous amener à la chambre. » 

Elle leur demanda de la suivre et leur fit traverser un long couloir. 

« Je sais que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions à poser au sujet de cet endroit et de la "situation" dans laquelle notre monde se trouve, mais il est très tard, et j’ai eu une longue journée. J’espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème qu’on attende jusqu’à demain… »

« Non, on comprend, et on ne veut pas vous importuner, c’est déjà gentil de votre part de nous héberger. »

Le camp souterrain ressemblait beaucoup à un hôtel, avec des numéros sur chaque porte. Tout le long du chemin, ils remarquaient aussi que, fixées au mur, étaient disposées des armes qui devaient sans doute être prévues dans le cas où les démons trouveraient leur planque, bien qu’il y ait peu de chance, pensa Buffy. Ils s’arrêtèrent enfin devant l’une des portes qui portait le numéro 2228.

« Voilà c’est ici, » leur lança Jenny en se tournant vers eux. « J’espère qu’elle sera suffisamment confortable. Surtout, si vous manquez de quoique ce soit, n’hésitez pas à venir me demander. Ma chambre est le numéro 1765. »

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et les quitta en s’éloignant dans le couloir.

En entrant, la chambre qu’ils découvrirent était, contrairement à ce qu’ils auraient cru, plutôt grande et spacieuse.

« Eh ben, côté déco y a rien à dire ! » lança Buffy admirative.

« J’admets qu’ils ont du goût… S’ils vivent ici une grande partie de leurs journées, je comprends qu’ils aient envie de confort. »

Spike se dirigea vers une porte qu’il y avait au fond de la pièce et l’ouvrit. « Il y a même une salle de bain. »

Elle se dirigea vers la commode qui se trouvait près du lit et ouvrit les tiroirs.

« On a même des vêtements. » Elle sortit un débardeur qui se trouvait disposé sur le dessus d’une des piles, et eut un soupir appréciateur. « Exactement mon genre. »

Spike s’approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule le contenu du tiroir. Il constata avec surprise que toutes les affaires qui s’y trouvaient correspondaient à leur style vestimentaire.

« Ca doit sûrement être de la magie, » déclara le vampire. « Un espèce de sort ou un truc comme ça… pour qu’on ait tout ce dont on a besoin. »

« Il faut absolument que je leur demande le nom de ce sort, » déclara Buffy rêveuse. « Avec tout ce que ma garde robe a subi toutes ces années… »

 

***

Une heure plus tard, Buffy sortait de la salle de bain après s’être douchée à la suite de Spike. Elle était habillée d’un simple jogging et d’un débardeur pour la nuit n’ayant rien trouvé d’autre pour dormir dans la commode. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s’y assit, à côté de Spike. Elle se massait doucement l’épaule dans laquelle elle avait reçu, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un bout de verre.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda Spike soucieux.

« Ça peut aller. Je cicatrise déjà. Ça a des avantages d’être une Tueuse. »

Spike eut un sourire. « Je crois qu’avec la force surnaturelle, ce sont les seuls. »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça… »

Le vampire blond laissa glisser une de ses mains sur son bras, près de sa blessure. 

« J’espère que la formule de Willow pour le démon a fonctionné, » reprit Buffy soucieuse.

« Elle est puissante, je suis sûr qu’elle a réussi. »

La Tueuse hocha doucement la tête. « Au fait… » reprit-elle en tournant un regard sincère vers lui. « Merci. »

Spike lui lança un regard interrogateur. « De quoi ? »

« De ne pas m’avoir abandonnée… quand le vortex a commencé à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. »

Il haussa un sourcil en réponse. « Tu t’attendais à ce que je réagisse autrement ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules, feignant l’indifférence, mais son regard trahissait son émotion.

« Je suis incapable de t’abandonner, amour. »

Même si elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, ce qu’il venait de lui dire la déstabilisa. Quelque part en elle, elle savait que la crainte de l’abandon était l’une des peurs qui l’empêchait de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. Beaucoup d’hommes l’avaient quittée dans sa vie, à commencer par son père quand elle était jeune, puis Angel et Riley. C’est pourquoi cette remarque de la part du vampire décoloré touchait un point sensible.

« Merci, » lui répondit-elle, visiblement touchée.

« Je suis sincère. Je t’aime… Je ne t’aurais jamais laissée seule, et tant que tu me voudras près de toi, tu peux être sûre que je ne partirai pas. »

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, à la fois émue et songeuse. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et, sans qu’il ne s’y attende, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce étreinte.

***

A Sunnydale

Cela faisait des heures que le Scooby gang était penché sur des livres traitant de toutes sortes de démons d’autres dimensions. Miraculeusement, la bibliothèque avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire aspirer par le vortex. Il était six heures du matin et ils n’avaient pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, à l’exception d’Anya, qui s’était assoupie sur l’un de ses livres et n’en avait finalement pas bougé depuis des heures. Willow était, quant à elle, toujours dans sa chambre, dormant à poings fermés. 

« J’ai trouvé ! » s’exclama Dawn au coeur du silence ambiant.

Elle provoqua un sursaut de peur chez tout le monde.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus doucement ? Tu m’as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

Anya s’était réveillée en sursaut et ne put s’empêcher de râler pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur. Elle releva la tête du livre sur lequel elle dormait depuis bientôt trois heures, mais la page du livre resta collée à sa peau, avant de glisser et de laisser entrevoir une trace rouge sur sa joue.

« Pas besoin de hurler aussi fort, » râla l’ex-démone.

Giles porta son attention sur la jeune Summers. « Qu’as-tu trouvé Dawn ? »

« Le démon ! C’est un Deletrix. Il vient de la dimension Nocturna. »

Anya allongea à nouveau sa tête contre la table, semi-consciente. « Nazes les noms ! »

Dawn ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque. « Ils disent que c’est une dimension où il ne fait jamais jour, d’où son nom d’ailleurs. »

« Une dimension où il ne fait jamais jour ? » interrogea Alex. « Ça c’est vraiment la poisse… »

« Dans le livre, » poursuivit Dawn, « il est dit que contrairement à notre monde, là bas, ce sont les démons et vampires qui sont aux commandes. Les Deletrix font partis des démons les plus terrifiants qu’on puisse y trouver. Et les humains y sont l’équivalent de repas ambulants… »

« Alors c’est bon ! » reprit Alex. « Maintenant qu’on sait où ils ont atterri, il ne nous reste plus qu’à les ramener. »

« Il faut encore attendre que Willow reprenne des forces, nous ne pourrons rien faire sans elle, » répondit Giles.

L’inquiétude se lisait sur les traits de la plus jeune Summers. « Vous pensez qu’ils vont bien ? »

« Buffy et Spike ? » demanda Giles.

Dawn hocha la tête.

« J’en suis persuadé, » répondit-il. « Avec ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, Buffy devrait s’en sortir, et avec l’aide de Spike… »

« J’espère… Le fait est que les savoir dans une dimension où les humains constituent des ‘repas ambulants’ n’a rien de rassurant. »

« Espérons que Spike n’en profitera pas pour en faire son casse croûte, » intervint Alex semi-sérieux. « Maintenant qu’il n’a plus sa puce… »

« Spike ne ferait pas ce genre de chose, surtout à Buffy, et maintenant qu’il a une âme... »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Une naïveté pareil, ça doit être génétique chez les Summers ! »

Dawn lui retourna un regard noir.

« Il reste un vampire et il représente toujours une forte menace avec les manipulations de la Force, surtout depuis que Buffy a décidé de lui faire retirer sa puce. Il lui a complètement fait perdre la tête… »

Dawn parut songeuse. « J’ai confiance en Buffy, et je suis sûre qu’elle n’aurait jamais prise cette décision si elle n’avait pas été certaine qu’il ne représentait plus aucun danger pour nous. »

« Quand il s’agit de Spike, Buffy a tendance à ne pas se montrer très objective… » souligna Alex.

C’est à ce moment que Giles choisit d’intervenir. « Compte-tenu de la fatigue dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, s’offrir un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. Puisque nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions et qu’on ne pourra rien faire de plus tant que Willow ne sera pas remise, je propose que nous allions dormir un peu. »

« Ouais, si je me plonge dans un bouquin de plus, avec si peu de lumière, je vais finir par perdre la vue. Les humains sont si fragiles… »

« Pour l’instant, on t’a surtout vu plonger dans le sommeil, » intervint Dawn amusée.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au livre sur lequel Anya s’était endormie et fit une grimace de dégoût. « Et tu as bavé sur un livre du XVIIIème siècle. »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dans l’autre dimension_

Spike était réveillé depuis près d’un quart d’heure, avec Buffy endormie contre lui. Il n’osa pas bouger durant quelques minutes, de peur de la réveiller, et resta le regard posé sur elle. Plongée dans le sommeil, elle paraissait si paisible et calme. C’était une chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa joue et ne détacha pas son regard d’elle, songeur. 

Il prit la décision de se lever au bout d’une dizaine de minutes et se dégagea doucement de sa Tueuse, puis partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Quand Buffy ouvrit les yeux à son tour, elle mit un temps à se rappeler l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fut un moment surprise que Spike ne soit pas à côté d’elle, puis entendit l’eau de la douche couler. S’asseyant sur le lit, elle mit un temps à vraiment revenir à la conscience. Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, Spike était en train de mettre une chemise qu’il avait trouvée dans la commode.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Ah, t’es réveillée, amour ? »

« Oui, enfin, j’essaye… »

D’un pas traînant, elle posa un pied à terre, puis mit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se mettre face à lui.

« Il est tard, non ? » demanda Buffy.

« Euh, onze heures, je crois. »

« Oh, j’ai rarement aussi bien dormi. »

Spike déposa un baiser contre son front. « T’en avais tout l’air, mon cœur. »

« Ça me laisse le temps de prendre une rapide douche, et ensuite il faudra qu’on trouve Jenny… » finit Buffy en se levant pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, entourée d’une simple serviette, troublant Spike plus qu’il ne le laissa paraître. Elle était en train de brosser ses cheveux et elle se dirigea vers la commode.

« Tu as oublié de prendre de quoi t’habiller ? »

« Oui, j’étais pas bien réveillée, je crois, » répondit la Tueuse timidement.

Spike haussa une épaule. « Ce n’est pas moi que ça va déranger. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin. « Va pas te faire des idées. »

« C’est pas mon genre… » répondit-il amusé, faussement sur la défensive. « Et puis, j’ai déjà vu bien plus, amour, » finit-il nonchalamment.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir en réponse, teinté malgré tout d’une pointe d’amusement, et elle retourna dans la salle de bain, en ressortant habillée seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je meurs de faim. Je n’ai rien mangé depuis hier… »

« Ouais, je suis dans le même cas que toi, mais leur demander du sang… Je doute que ma demande ne soit bien accueillie. »

Buffy approuva. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’on va faire pour ça… »

« Si tu veux, je t’offre un repas gratuit, » dit-elle amusée, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour laisser apparaître son cou.

« Ne me tente pas, amour ! » la taquina le vampire en retour.

« Je connais une époque où tu aurais été loin de refuser. »

« Je me souviens vaguement d’une certaine fois où j’étais enchaîné dans une baignoire et où j’aurais volontiers fait de toi mon quatre heures quand tu m’exposais ton cou… »

Buffy eut un petit rire.

« Puisqu’aujourd’hui ça m’est proposé si gentiment, il serait mal venu de refuser, » ajouta finalement Spike.

Il se rapprocha doucement d’elle, et tout en passant ses mains derrière sa taille, la fit reculer jusqu’au mur. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec un regard amusé et un brin séducteur. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, et Buffy, loin de montrer un quelconque signe de réticence, le pencha un peu plus sur le côté, pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Comme elle s’y attendait, au lieu d’une morsure vint un léger baiser, puis un autre, et il remonta ainsi jusqu’au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je croyais que t’avais faim ? »

« Oui, mais pas de toi. Enfin, si, mais pas de cette façon là », ajouta t-il en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Buffy eut un sourire espiègle et tout en passant une main contre sa joue, il approcha ses lèvres pour l’embrasser lentement, puis plus fougueusement.

 

***

_A Sunnydale_

Il était dix heures quand Willow ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Elle descendit dans le salon et trouva Alex et Anya sur le canapé en train de se disputer sur un sujet a priori futile. Quand ils virent la jeune sorcière, ils se levèrent d’un même mouvement et Alex se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

« Willow ! Ça va ? Tu as l’air d’être encore un peu fatiguée… »

« Même Spike est moins pâle, » accentua Anya.

Alex ne prit même pas la peine de la reprendre pour son indélicatesse.

« Je vais un peu mieux mais je ne suis pas encore au top de ma forme ! Vous avez trouvé dans quelle dimension ils avaient atterri ? »

« Oui. Une dimension au nom complètement naze, ça s’appellerait ‘Nocturna’, et le démon qu’on a affronté était un Deletrix. Il semblerait que dans ce monde, ce soit vraiment l’anarchie. Les démons sont aux commandes… Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les y laisser trop longtemps. Tu penses pouvoir rouvrir le portail d’ici peu de temps ? »

« Alex ! » lança Anya. « Regarde là ! Elle ne va pas pouvoir… »

« Pas tout de suite en tout cas… » répondit finalement Willow. « Il faut encore que je récupère un peu de mon énergie. »

« Quand tu penses que tu seras capable de le faire ? »

« J’en sais trop rien… en tout cas pas avant demain. A cet instant, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de faire voler un crayon… »

« J’espère qu’ils resteront en vie jusque là ! »

« Je pense que oui. Une Tueuse et un vampire… ils s’en sortiront. »

Dawn, qui était en tenue de sport et semblait essoufflée, arriva dans le salon et se dirigea vers Willow, dès qu’elle eut aperçue cette dernière.

« Willow ! Tu vas bien? »

La sorcière lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. « Alex m’a expliqué que vous aviez trouvé où ils ont atterri. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas être capable d’ouvrir un portail au moins avant demain. »

« Oh… alors ça veut dire que Buffy et Spike vont devoir rester là bas un peu plus longtemps… »

« Ne t’inquiète pas Dawn, » la rassura Willow. « Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien pour eux. Où sont passés les autres ? »

« On était tous dehors. Giles, Faith et Wood s’occupent de l’entraînement. »

« Ah très bien. Je… j’étais descendue manger un petit quelque chose, histoire de reprendre quelques forces. Et puis, je retournerai me reposer encore un peu, je pense… »

« Oui, ça vaut mieux. Tu as une tête… bizarre… » finit Dawn mal à l’aise.

« Oui, une tête de mort vivant ! » ponctua Anya. « Je l’ai déjà dit tout à l’heure. »

« Oui, mais chérie, ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas ! » intervint Alex.

« Bah quoi ? » se vexa l’ex-démone, en croisant les bras. « Je dis juste la vérité… Vous les humains avec vos foutues manies de toujours flatter les autres… »

« Enfin bref… repose toi, » abrégea Dawn. « Je suis pressée que toute cette histoire prenne fin et qu’ils reviennent. » Elle sembla songeuse quelques secondes. « Je suis contente que Buffy n’y ait pas atterri toute seule. Spike ne l’a pas laissé tombée… »

« Tu étais censée m’avoir rejoint dans mon club anti-Spike, » répondit Alex contrarié.

La jeune Summers eut un air amusé. « Désolée ! Je quitte le club ! Je trouve qu’il a changé… »

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de t’entendre avec lui, Alex, » lui lança la jeune rousse.

« Je vois pas pourquoi ! »

Les regards de Dawn et Willow se rencontrèrent brièvement, avant qu’elles choisissent de ne pas y prêter plus attention.

 

***

_Dans l’autre dimension_

Buffy et Spike avaient quitté leur chambre et se dirigeaient désormais vers la salle près de l’entrée, en espérant y retrouver Jenny. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de groupes de personnes sur leur chemin et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la salle était, elle aussi, bondée de monde. Outre les gens qui circulaient à cet endroit, une rangée d’ordinateurs était disposée dans le fond de la pièce, et de nombreux utilisateurs s’y trouvaient, pendant que d’autres groupes de personnes discutaient. En avançant en ces lieux, ils trouvèrent enfin la personne qu’ils cherchaient.

« Ah, tiens ! Vous voilà ! »

Jenny se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise, reposant le livre qu’elle tenait sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face, et vint vers eux.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit la Tueuse. « On a trouvé tout ce dont on avait besoin dans la chambre, c’est un sort ? »

« Oui, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « En renonçant à vivre… là haut, nous n’avons plus eu la chance d’avoir accès à certaines choses dont nous avions besoin, comme les vêtements par exemple. On a donc mis en place ce système magique, qui nous est indispensable et beaucoup plus pratique je dois dire. »

« Il faudra que j’ai une petite discussion avec vos sorcières. Si vous saviez le nombre de vêtements qui ont fini déchirés ou inutilisables dans mon combat quotidien… »

« Votre combat… quotidien ? »

Buffy eut un air contrit. « Oh, euh, longue histoire. »

« Souhaitez-vous que nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? Pour discuter ? Je suppose que vous aimeriez en savoir un peu plus, en attendant que vous puissiez être ramenés…Et je dois vous avouer que je suis moi aussi très curieuse d’en savoir un peu plus sur votre monde. »

« Ca nous intéresserait beaucoup de savoir nous aussi, » répondit Buffy d’un air curieux.

Spike intervint finalement. « Vous avez pu discuter avec vos sorcières pour… »

« Concernant votre situation ? »

Spike hocha la tête.

« Quittons cet endroit d’abord. Suivez-moi. »

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers un couloir un peu plus calme que les autres.

« Pour répondre à votre question, » se lança Jenny pendant qu’ils marchaient dans les larges couloirs du souterrain, « oui, je me suis renseignée ce matin auprès de nos sorcières. Elles sont en train de voir si réaliser un sort de cette ampleur serait dans leurs cordes. Mais Keila me semblait sceptique… Cela dit, elles sont en train de travailler sur les rituels d’ouverture de portails inter-dimensionnels, afin de voir si elles pourraient y arriver. Mais ne misez pas tout là-dessus… Je vous tiendrai au courant à ce sujet, dès lors qu’elles m’auront informé. »

Malgré sa déception, Buffy n’en laissa rien paraître. « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. »

« Je vous en prie. Je ne crois pas qu’il serait bon pour vous de rester parmi nous. Non pas que votre compagnie nous déplaît ! », se reprit-elle, « mais, même si je ne m’y connais pas trop sur les autres dimensions parallèles à la nôtre, je pense qu’il est difficile de faire pire qu’ici… Il ne fait pas bon d’être un être humain, dans notre dimension. C’est pourquoi je pense sincèrement que vous seriez mieux chez vous. »

« Mais… vous n’avez aucun moyen de vous sortir de cette situation avec les démons ? » interrogea la Tueuse.

Un sourire indulgent se forma sur les lèvres de Jenny. « Vous savez, après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans une situation aussi chaotique, avoir vu la moitié de nos familles massacrée, nos amis disparaître les uns après les autres… Les gens de notre dimension ont appris à vivre avec. Nous nous y sommes résignés. Comme tous les groupes de personnes qui vivent comme nous, repliés dans des souterrains… »

Elle ouvrit une grande porte en bois, et ils pénétrèrent dans une immense bibliothèque. Des rangées de livres s’étendaient à perte de vue et des personnes circulaient entre les tables et rangées.

« Voilà, c’est ici. »

« Wow, c’est immense, » s’extasia Spike.

« Oui. Comme je vous ai dit, la magie y est pour beaucoup. Pratiquement tout ici n’aurait pas pu se faire sans l’aide de nos sorcières. Créer une ville souterraine demande énormément de temps, d’énergie et surtout d’aide magique. Nous avons heureusement beaucoup d’êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels de notre côté. Ils nous sont d’une aide précieuse. A défaut de pouvoir vivre *sur terre*, comme l’humanité se doit de vivre normalement, nous avions bien besoin d’une compensation : un espace immense et bien aménagé, afin que l’on se sente un minimum à l’aise et surtout qu’on ait le sentiment d’être "libres"… »

« Je comprends… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table et s’installèrent sur les chaises qui l’entouraient.

« Dans ces souterrains, nous disposons de tout ce dont nous avons besoin, nous avons des écoles, des supermarchés, des magasins en tout genre… Nous avons tenu à continuer à vivre ‘normalement’, même si dans le fond, ça ne reste que du paraître. »

« Comment se fait-il qu’il y ait eu un tel renversement de situation ? » interrogea Buffy. « On a pu voir qu’il y avait des maisons, des voitures, ça veut donc dire qu’à une époque vous viviez… là haut ? Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Ça a commencé il y a une trentaine d’années, mais le vrai bouleversement s’est effectué il y a environ douze ans. Jusqu’à présent, bien que les rapports entre démons et humains n’aient jamais été bons, sauf avec les plus pacifistes d’entre eux, nous parvenions à vivre plus ou moins normalement, malgré un taux de mortalité assez fort, surtout pour ceux qui se montraient plus téméraires et imprudents. Les meurtres et les tueries étaient assez fréquents, mais nous bénéficions malgré tout d’une certaine protection. Une communauté s’était créée il y a de nombreux siècles, rassemblant hommes et femmes qui n’écoutaient que leur courage, et souhaitaient lutter et défendre la population contre les démons. »

Buffy eut l’air étonné. « Oh, et ça marchait bien ? »

« Eh bien, oui, pour tout vous dire, ça marchait même très bien. Pendant un certain temps du moins… Mais la situation a fini par se dégrader de jour en jour, et ce depuis maintenant une quinzaine d’années. Les membres de la communauté ont été victimes d’un véritable massacre au sein même de leur QG… Ils s’étaient tous réunis pour discuter d’une menace qui pesait sur la ville. Des démons et des vampires s’étaient alliés, ils étaient en supériorité numérique, et les membres de la communauté n’ont rien pu faire. Tous, sans exception, ont été tués… Mes parents en faisaient parti. »

Buffy échangea un rapide regard avec Spike.

« Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée, » déclara t-elle confuse.

Jenny la stoppa. « C’était il y a longtemps, c’est du passé. » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « A partir de ce moment là, tout est allé de plus en plus mal. Nos maisons, à une époque, étaient protégées des démons et vampires. Ils ne pouvaient y entrer à moins d’avoir été invités… »

« Nous aussi, nous avons le même système. »

« Sauf qu’à la différence de vous, ce sort ne concerne que les vampires.... » intervint Spike.

« Mais alors, comment vous faites pour vous protéger des démons ? »

« La situation dans notre monde n’est pas aussi catastrophique que la vôtre… » répondit Buffy. « Il est très rare que des démons ne viennent s’en prendre directement aux humains à leur propre domicile. Ce n’est pas impossible, mais ça n’arrive pas souvent… »

« Oh, c’est une chance. Pour reprendre ce que je disais, ce sort qui nous protégeait des démons et des vampires n’a plus marché. On ne sait toujours pas comment ils s’y sont pris, mais le fait est que plus aucun sort ne les empêchait de pénétrer dans nos maisons, et ils s’en sont donnés à cœur joie. Nous avons perdu un nombre considérable de nos concitoyens. C’est pour ça que nous avons été obligés de nous cacher… »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Etant donné la situation, je trouve que vous vous en sortez merveilleusement bien… ! »

« Disons que nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix… Parlez-moi un peu de votre monde. »

« Je dois vous avouer que comparé à votre situation, notre dimension doit ressembler à l’Eldorado, » plaisanta la Tueuse, nerveuse. « Chez nous, les humains ont la chance pouvoir vivre plus ou moins tranquillement, même si la présence démoniaque est assez forte. Mais une des grosses différences avec votre monde, c’est que nous avons le soleil et le jour. Ils sont une arme puissante contre les vampires. » Face au regard interrogatif de Jenny, Buffy explicita. « Une exposition au soleil les tue instantanément. D’ailleurs, je me demande comment l’humanité, ici, fait pour survivre sans le soleil et sa chaleur… » finit-elle intriguée à l’adresse de Spike.

« Hier, vous avez combattu ces vampires avec une facilité déconcertante, » reprit Jenny. « Si tous les humains de votre monde ont ces facultés, je comprends pourquoi vous parvenez à garder une certaine dominance sur les démons… »

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait ça, » intervint Spike jetant un oeil à Buffy. « Disons que dans notre monde, une jeune femme est choisie à chaque génération pour combattre les forces du mal. Une seule, dans le monde entier, est élue. Elle se fait appeler la Tueuse. »

« C’est… fascinant ! Mais comment peut-elle se battre contre des créatures comme les démons, elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

« Euh, oui, dès lors qu’elle est choisie, elle développe des pouvoirs, comme une force surhumaine, des visions… »

« Je vois… Je crois qu’une Tueuse nous serait bien utile ici. »

Jenny sembla pensive pendant quelques secondes. « Mais alors, il s’agit de toi ? » adressa t-elle finalement à destination de Buffy.

« Oui, tu as tout compris, » réagit la jeune blonde surprise.

« Wow, j’imagine que ce doit être une mission bien lourde à porter, si tu es seule… »

Buffy haussa une épaule. « Généralement, les Tueuses sont seules pour combattre, mais j’ai la chance d’être entourée de proches loyaux qui me sont d’une aide précieuse lors des combats. Je serais morte depuis longtemps s’ils n’avaient pas été là…. »

« Je vois. » Jenny tourna le regard vers Spike. « Et toi ? Tu as des pouvoirs particuliers ? A ce que j’ai vu hier, tu te bats tout aussi bien ! »

Spike parut légèrement gêné. « C’est-à-dire que… »

Il échangea un regard avec Buffy et elle intervint, aussi gênée que lui. « Pour Spike, c’est différent. Disons que… ce n’est pas vraiment un humain. »

« Pas un humain ? Comment ça ? » réagit-elle suspicieuse.

« Il s’agit d’un vampire… » déclara Buffy anxieuse.

« Quoi ?! »

« Mais parfaitement inoffensif ! » s’empressa d’ajouter la Tueuse.

« Euh… » protesta légèrement Spike face au qualificatif.

« Spike, c’est pas le moment ! » marmonna discrètement Buffy en réprimande.

« Nous n’avons en aucun cas le droit de laisser pénétrer des vampires ici. Je risque de très gros ennuis ! »

« Tu as ma parole que vous ne craignez rien avec Spike. C’est une longue histoire mais il est du côté du bien. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

La méfiance était désormais ancrée sur les traits de Jenny. « Je… je suis désolée, mais à vrai dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance… Vous êtes pratiquement des inconnus ! Le fait de m’avoir sauvé la vie n’était peut-être qu’une ruse pour pénétrer dans notre repaire. »

« Ecoute, je comprends que tu aies des doutes et que tu te méfies de nous, » reprit Buffy conciliante. « Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu… Mais je peux t’assurer qu’on n’est pas là pour vous faire du mal. Nous avons atterri ici accidentellement, et tout ce que nous voulons, c’est pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »

Jenny semblait toujours suspicieuse et Buffy demanda avec un ton qui laissait suggérer une réponse pour la moins évidente : « Est-ce qu’on a l’air d’être là pour vous tuer ? »

Jenny les sonda le temps de quelques secondes, avant de pousser un léger soupir. 

« D’accord… Vous m’inspirez une certaine confiance, mais croyez-moi, je vous ai à l’œil ! » Elle tourna le regard vers Spike. « Toi en particulier. »

« Tu n’as pas de souci à te faire, » répondit le vampire. « Je ne mange plus d’humains. »

« Très bien ! »

« Dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas avoir l’air d’abuser, mais on a vraiment très faim ! »

« Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez trouver de quoi vous nourrir, suivez-moi ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Avec un temps de retard, ils se levèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas, tentant de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme soutenu de ses pas. Alors qu’ils marchaient, Spike se pencha vers la Tueuse.

« Tu crois que lui demander une poche de sang maintenant serait prématuré ? Parce que vu la réaction qu’elle a eu en apprenant que j’étais un vampire, je doute que lui demander du sang, même s’il s’agit de sang de porc, ne la rassure en ce qui me concerne… »

« Regretterais-tu ma proposition de tout à l’heure ? ! »

Spike la taquina. « Ton offre est toujours d’actualité ? Tu me le proposais si gentiment… »

Buffy eut un sourire en coin. « Mmmh… je ne sais pas trop. »

Spike lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

« Vu combien elle semble se méfier de toi, je pense que le mieux serait que je le lui demande. N’aggravons pas ton cas. » 

Ils venaient d’arriver dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une sorte de mini supermarché où tout le monde venait se rationner.

« Voilà, c’est ici. Vous pouvez vous servir de tous les aliments dont vous avez besoin. »

« Et je me sers, comme ça, sans payer ? »

Jenny eut l’air consternée. « Depuis quand paye t-on pour manger ?! »

Buffy, au début surprise, eut un léger sourire et se dit que dans le fond, cette réponse était d’une logique implacable.

« Il faut que je vous laisse, j’ai des choses à faire. Vous vous en sortirez ? »

« Oui, aucun problème. »

Jenny commença à s’éloigner d’un pas rapide, mais Buffy la rattrapa.

« Euh… attends ! Je voulais aussi te demander s’il n’y aurait pas un moyen d’avoir une poche de sang pour Spike… parce que c’est un vampire et il ne mange pas de nourriture ‘humaine’. »

Jenny s’offusqua immédiatement. « Vous voulez une poche de sang humain ?! »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! » se rattrapa la Tueuse précipitamment. « Je voulais dire une poche de sang de porc. »

Jenny regarda Spike d’un œil sceptique puis se tourna à nouveau vers Buffy. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Sers-toi. Et pour ton copain vampire, je reviens. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire. « Merci. »

La jeune femme les quitta. 

Buffy se tourna vers Spike. « Ca a failli mal se passer… »

« Oui, pendant un moment, j’ai cru qu’on allait se retrouver face à un net refus. .»

« Moi aussi. Bon, je vais chercher de quoi manger un peu… »

Buffy se dirigea vers les rayons alimentaires et en revint quelques minutes plus tard seulement, portant dans ses bras un sandwich, un paquet de chips et quelques paquets de gâteau.

« Tu ne prends rien de plus ? »

« Ça ira comme ça. Et on est censé manger où ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

Jenny revint à ce moment là, portant dans ses mains deux poches de sang. Elle les tendit à Spike.

« Voilà. J’ai eu droit à un interrogatoire, mais j’ai réussi à en avoir deux. »

Spike les prit en la remerciant.

« Il va falloir manger dans votre chambre, » continua Jenny en devançant leur question. « Nous avons des espaces aménagés spécialement pour, mais ils sont assez loin d’ici. A moins que… ? »

« Non, ce n’est pas grave. La chambre nous ira très bien. Je pense que nous irons faire un petit tour dehors après le repas. »

Elle chercha le regard de Spike qui acquiesça pour confirmer.

« Faites bien attention, c’est extrêmement dangereux. »

« Oui, nous savons, mais à nous deux, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. »

« Et on a besoin de sortir un peu… » ajouta Spike.

« Dans ce cas… » abandonna Jenny. « Un conseil, évitez les Deletrix. Si vous vous retrouvez face à l’un d’eux, n’hésitez surtout pas à fuir, du moins si vous en avez l’opportunité. »

« Les Deletrix ? » interrogea la Tueuse.

« C’est une des races de démon les plus puissantes de notre monde. »

« Comment sont-ils ? Qu’on sache quand on aura affaire à eux… »

« Ils sont bleus avec de grandes cornes dans le dos, sur les bras et sur le visage. Vous ne pouvez pas les manquer ! »

Buffy se tourna vers Spike. « Ca m’a tout l’air d’être le genre de démon qui nous a attaqué à Sunnydale. »

« Vous avez été attaqués par l’un d’eux ? » demanda Jenny.

La Tueuse poussa un soupir. « Il semblerait que oui, dans notre dimension. Il a fait une apparition soudaine au beau milieu de notre salon, et c’est d’ailleurs dans le vortex qu’il a utilisé pour venir que nous avons été aspirés dans votre monde. »

« Et vous avez réussi à l’éliminer ? »

« J’espère… » répondit Buffy inquiète. « On s’est fait aspirer avant même de voir si mes amis avaient réussi à le maîtriser. Mais je suis sûre qu’ils ont réussi, » ajouta t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de se rassurer elle même.

Jenny répondit par un air entendu. « Tant mieux. Je viendrai dans… disons, une demi-heure, dans votre chambre pour vous accompagner à l’extérieur. Ca vous va ? »

« Rendez-vous pris, » acquiesça Spike.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps d'attente :)

** Chapitre 10 **

_ Dans l'autre dimension _

Cela faisait dix minutes que Buffy et Spike étaient sortis de la grotte. Jenny les avait quittés devant l’entrée, leur prodiguant quelques dernières recommandations avant qu’ils ne la quittent. Ils avaient déjà tué onze vampires et marchaient à présent dans un cimetière, au nombre de tombes au moins triplement plus important qu’à Sunnydale.

« L’espérance de vie des gens de ce monde n’est très longue… » sortit Spike distraitement en parcourant des yeux les années de naissance et de mort sur quelques unes des pierres tombales.

La Tueuse approuva. « J’aimerais tellement pouvoir les aider… », lança t-elle avec un léger soupir de frustration.

« Je sais, amour, » déclara Spike en passant une main tendre contre son bras. « Tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec notre monde, tu ne peux pas sauver en plus celui-ci… »

« Je sais bien, » répondit Buffy embêtée. « Ils auraient bien besoin de quelqu’un pour les aider… »

« En tuant quelques vampires et démons le temps de notre présence, on aura peut-être déjà sauvé quelques vies. »

« C’est ce qu’il faut que je me dise, » se répéta la Tueuse.

Au même moment, un vampire arriva vers eux et Buffy lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur sans faire le moindre effort. Elle reprit le cours de sa pensée comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

« Et puis, avec le système qu’ils ont mis en place, ils ont l’air de s’en sortir. »

La Tueuse arrêta soudainement de marcher et tendit l’oreille.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Spike.

« Rien, je… j’avais cru entendre un bruit, » lui répondit Buffy. « C’est rien. »

« L’ouïe ultra-fine de vampire, c’est mon domaine normalement, » la taquina Spike.

Ils reprirent leur marche et Buffy s’arrêta à nouveau quand le bruit en question, peu perceptible, se reproduisit.

« T’as entendu ? » elle lui demanda en cherchant sa source.

Spike parcourait des yeux les alentours, alerte. « Oui. »

« On dirait… des pleurs d’enfant. »

Spike désigna une tombe du menton. « Ca vient de là je crois. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe en question et y trouvèrent une petite fille. Recroquevillée, ses mains entourant ses jambes, elle pleurait, reniflant de temps à autre. D’abord surpris de trouver une enfant dans un cimetière, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil autour d’eux afin de voir si elle était bien seule, ce qui leur sembla être le cas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Buffy se mit accroupie devant elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Toute seule ? » lui demanda t-elle d’une voix douce, espérant ne pas l’effrayer.

La fillette releva la tête brusquement, visiblement surprise par leur présence. La méfiance pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et ce n’est que lorsqu’elle croisa le regard protecteur que la Tueuse posait sur elle qu’elle sembla rassurée.

« Où sont tes parents ? » reprit la Tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement en train de me chercher. »

« Tu veux qu’on te ramène à eux ? C’est dangereux de rester ici toute seule. »

« Non ! » répondit fermement la petite-fille. « Je me suis enfuie. Je ne veux surtout pas qu’ils me retrouvent ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. »

Un regard interrogateur apparut chez Spike. « Comment ça ‘comme eux’ ? »

« J’ai pas le droit de le dire, » se referma t-elle.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien avec nous, » tenta de la rassurer Buffy.

La petite fille resta plongée dans son mutisme, fixant d’un air résolu ses mains, qu’elle tordait nerveusement. Perplexe, Buffy se releva pour faire face à Spike.

« On devrait la ramener au repaire. Qui qu’elle soit, on ne peut pas la laisser ici… »

« Ca vaut mieux. J’espère seulement qu’elle acceptera de nous suivre, » dit-il en ramenant son regard sur l’enfant.

Cette dernière s’était mise à murmurer la même phrase en boucle. « Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Je ne serai jamais comme eux. »

Buffy se pencha à nouveau vers elle et posa sa main gentiment sur la sienne. Elle cessa tout mouvement et se tut, fixant le regard de la Tueuse avec interrogation.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va te mettre à l’abri. Je peux t’assurer que tu n’as rien à craindre. Nous allons t’emmener dans un endroit où on s’occupera de toi. »

« Il n’y aura pas mes parents ? » leur retourna t-elle inquiète.

Buffy restait intriguée par le rejet absolu dont la petite fille faisait preuve à l’égard de ses parents. « Rassure-toi, si tu ne veux pas les voir, nous ne te forcerons pas à les voir. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. »

Elle sembla hésitante quelques secondes, le regard fixée sur la main tendue par Buffy, avant de la saisir finalement.

 

***

Arrivés à la grotte, Buffy actionna le système magique qu’ils avaient mis en place pour prévenir Jenny de leur retour.

« Vous êtes déjà là ?! Ca fait à peine une demi-heure, » leur demanda t-elle surprise en revenant.

« On a trouvé quelque chose. »

Tout en disant ça, Buffy avait baissé le regard vers la petite fille qu’elle tenait par la main.

Jenny porta son attention sur l’enfant, consternée. « Où l’avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Près d’une tombe, dans le cimetière un peu plus loin, » répondit Spike.

« Et… vous savez où se trouvent ses parents ? »

La petite fille sembla s’agiter à la simple mention du mot "parents" et Buffy s’empressa de lui répondre, tout en tenant résolument la main de la petite fille dans la sienne.

« Il semblerait qu’elle se soit enfuie et qu’elle ne veuille pas les voir, mais je n’ai pas réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi. Elle n’arrêtait pas de répéter qu’elle ne voulait en aucun cas devenir ‘comme eux ‘, c’est tout ce que je sais à leur sujet… »

Le visage de Jenny sembla se décomposer. Elle se pencha finalement vers la petite et lui adressa la parole d’une voix douce. « Qui sont tes parents ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire… »

« Hey ! Je peux t’assurer que nous allons t’aider, mais ça ne pourra pas se faire si tu ne nous dis rien. »

« Mes parents sont des monstres. Je ne veux pas devenir pareil… »

Impassible, Jenny tira la petite fille face à elle, la forçant ainsi à lâcher la main de Buffy et pendant un moment, sembla l’inspecter, touchant ses mains, inspectant ses dents et vérifiant son pouls.

La consternation apparut sur les traits de Buffy. « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jenny se releva en poussant un soupir. « C’est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez bien fait de nous la ramener. Mais, maintenant, je vais prendre le relai. On va bien s’occuper d’elle. »

Elle se pencha ensuite vers la petite fille, lui tendant une main bienveillante.

« Allez, viens avec moi ! La première chose par laquelle nous allons commencer, c’est prendre un bon bain. Ensuite, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux, » finit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Visiblement en confiance, la petite saisit sa main, laissant paraître malgré tout une forme d’anxiété. Elles s’éloignèrent le long du tunnel de la grotte, laissant ainsi Buffy et Spike dans l’entrée, sans la moindre explication.

« Si je comprends bien, elle nous laisse poursuivre les patrouilles ? » s’étonna le vampire blond.

« C’est quand même gonflé de sa part de nous laisser en plan, sans explication, » se révolta la Tueuse. « On mérite de savoir, non ? »

« Jenny avait l’air de savoir ce qu’elle faisait. Je ne pense pas qu’on ait de souci à se faire pour la petite. »

« Oui, j’espère. On verra bien ce qu’il en est à notre retour. »

Ils repartirent en direction des rues désertes de la ville, passant à côté de voitures cabossées et détruites par le passage apparent de démons déchaînés.

« On dirait l’œuvre de démons du Chaos, ils affectionnent le même type de violences… »

« Les démons du Chaos ? » lui demanda Buffy interrogatrice.

« Les démons qui avaient envahi Sunnydale lorsqu’ils avaient appris que tu étais… partie. »

Il avait prononcé cette fin de phrase dans un souffle.

« Oh. Ceux auxquels j’ai dû faire face lorsque j’ai été ramenée. »

« Précisément… »

Elle baissa la tête tristement, apparemment mal à l’aise à l’évocation de ce souvenir. Un bruit de fenêtre brisée leur parvint, et ils levèrent la tête d’un même mouvement vers l’origine du bruit. Ils virent une bande de démons sortir bruyamment d’une maison qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Les fenêtres étaient toutes brisées, des tables et des chaises cassées en plusieurs morceaux jonchaient l’herbe du jardin, la porte avait été enfoncée et de nombreux tags recouvraient les murs. Au vu du nombre qu’ils étaient, Buffy et Spike préférèrent faire profil bas et se mettre en retrait, cachés par un arbre.

« Cette dimension est vraiment ce qu’on peut trouver de pire… » commenta la Tueuse après qu’ils se soient éloignés.

« Les démons ont vraiment tout à gagner à être ici. »

« Un bon combat n’aurait pas été de refus, » ajouta finalement la blonde, « mais ils étaient trop nombreux. »

« Croyez-vous que je pourrais faire l’affaire ? » intervint une voix grave derrière eux, dans un semi-rugissement.

Ils se tournèrent surpris vers la voix en question et furent étonnés de se retrouver face à un Deletrix à quelques mètres d’eux, les poings serrés. Bien que terrifiée à l’idée de devoir combattre à nouveau l’un d’eux, la Tueuse décida de ne rien laisser paraître et préféra rester fidèle à elle-même.

« Tiens, tu sais parler ? » lança t-elle désinvolte. « Au premier abord, on croirait pas… »

Le démon poussa un rugissement.

« T’es vraiment la championne pour mettre les démons de mauvaise humeur, » lança Spike d’une voix suffisamment basse pour qu’elle seule entende.

«  Sept ans de pratique, je peux prétendre au podium ! »

Le démon avança vers eux et leva un poing, qui s’abattit durement sur la tête de Buffy. Cette dernière vola quelques mètres plus loin. Spike lui donna un coup dans le ventre en riposte, puis au visage, ce qui le fit reculer mais pas pour autant abandonner. Buffy se releva rapidement, quelque peu sonnée, et rejoint Spike dans le combat contre le Deletrix. Elle lui envoya un coup dans le visage puis, grâce à la portière arrachée d’une voiture, dont elle s’était saisie, le fit tomber à terre d’un mouvement souple. Spike sortit le couteau qu’il tenait accroché à sa ceinture et l’enfonça dans sa chair ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Mais la souffrance ne le fit en rien reculer puisqu’il se releva et donna un coup à Buffy avec l’une des cornes qu’il avait à son avant bras. Elle tomba à terre sous le choc. Une entaille assez profonde apparut sur le bras avec lequel elle avait tenté de se protéger. Spike, qui avait continué à donner des coups au démon, se trouva soudainement en mauvaise posture lorsque ce dernier se fut saisi du couteau avec lequel il avait tenté de le tuer juste quelques minutes auparavant. Voyant qu’il allait poignarder Spike, Buffy se saisit d’une planche métallique qui se situait non loin de là et l’envoya en direction du démon qui se la reçut en plein cou. Etant presque à moitié décapité, celui-ci tomba à terre sous les yeux d’un Spike surpris. Le vampire tourna le regard vers sa Tueuse, admiratif.

« Joli ! »

Buffy se tenait le bras et tentait de sourire malgré la douleur. « Un peu ouais ! »

Le visage de Spike reprit finalement un air inquiet et il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle en regardant son bras d’un air soucieux.

« Attends, laisse-moi voir… »

Il se saisit doucement de celui-ci et fit une petite grimace en voyant la blessure.

« Ca a l’air assez profond. »

« Foutues cornes ! » jura la Tueuse.

« J’ai eu du mal à les éviter. Viens, rentrons. Il faut qu’on te soigne ça ! »

Il l’aida à se relever et ils repartirent en direction de la grotte.

 

***

_ A Sunnydale _

Une nouvelle matinée s’annonçait dans la maison Summers, et Willow descendait les escaliers d’un pas rapide. Ne trouvant personne dans le salon, elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Arrivée dans cette dernière, elle ne put que constater la présence d’Andrew, qui buvait un soda, l’air distrait par la lecture d’un magazine.

« Tiens, Willow ! » lança t-il quand il constata la présence de la sorcière. « T’as l’air plus en forme qu’hier. »

« Oui, ça va un peu mieux. Où sont les autres ? »

« Comme d’habitude, dehors. On s’entraîne tous… De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d’autre tant que tu ne te sentiras pas capable de ramener Buffy et Spike. »

Willow se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l’arrière du jardin et fut frappée, en ouvrant celle-ci, par la luminosité du soleil. Ses yeux avaient été plongés dans la pénombre pendant prés de deux jours et revenir à la lumière du jour était une véritable agression. Lorsqu’elle se fut habituée à nouveau aux rayons du soleil, elle put voir que les potentielles étaient en train de s’entraîner au combat à l’épée, dirigées par Faith, Giles et le proviseur Wood, qui leur montraient plusieurs techniques de défense. Alex et Anya, quant à eux, observaient l’entraînement. Ce fut Dawn qui s’aperçut la première de la présence de la sorcière. La jeune sœur de la Tueuse quitta l’entraînement d’un pas précipité et se dirigea vers elle. 

«  Willow ! Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, Dawnie, ça peut aller. Je vois que l’entraînement se poursuit toujours aussi bien… »

« On ne relâche pas nos efforts, » répondit la jeune Summers.

Giles et Kennedy ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition auprès de Willow.

« Tu as l’air plus en forme qu’hier, » déclara Giles en retirant ses lunettes.

« Tu te sens prête à lancer le sort ? » demanda Dawn.

Kennedy tourna un regard désapprobateur à destination de Dawn. « Doucement ! Elle vient à peine de se lever. »

« Je suis désolée, mais il est vraiment urgent qu’on ramène Buffy et Spike. On ne sait pas ce qui a pu leur arriver là bas. Tu imagines s’ils se font fait attaquer par des démons comme celui qui nous a attaqué la dern… »

« Attends au moins quelques minutes… » l’interrompit Kennedy.

Une moue désolée apparut sur le visage de Dawn. « Désolée, Willow. »

« C’est rien, Dawnie. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas très rassurée. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, ils seront de retour avant ce soir ! Je vais tout faire pour. »

Un sourire reconnaissant se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune Summers.

Voyant tout le petit monde attroupé autour de la sorcière rousse, Alex réalisa finalement sa présence parmi eux et les rejoignit.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« J’ai perdu ma tête de morte-vivante, ça se voit pas ? » le taquina t-elle en retour.

Alex eut un sourire amusé. « Je confirme, tu es radieuse. Laissez-moi dormir vingt-quatre heures comme elle et moi aussi je serai comme ça… »

« Mais rien ne t’en empêche, » s’amusa Dawn.

« Si, une vilaine chose appelée ‘conscience’… » 

« Oh, je vois, » s’amusa la brune en retour.

« Je pense que je vais commencer à préparer le rituel pour ouvrir le portail, » s’activa Willow. « Par contre, comme pour la dernière fois, j’aurais besoin d’aide lorsque je l’effectuerai. Je ne veux surtout pas être amenée à perdre le contrôle. »

« On sera tous là… je te promets, » la rassura Alex.

Kennedy sourit gentiment. « Tant que tu ne nous aspires pas toute notre énergie vitale… » lança t-elle en faisant référence à l’incident qui s’était produit quelques mois plus tôt, découvrant par la même occasion tous les mauvais aspects de la magie, dont elle avait jusque là ignoré l’existence.

« J’espère ne pas en avoir besoin. »

 

***

_ Dans l’autre dimension _

Installés sur le lit de leur chambre, Spike était en train de soigner Buffy de sa blessure. Celle-ci, pensive, ne détachait pas son regard de lui, et elle resta contemplative quelques minutes de le voir si bienveillant et attentif à ce qu’il faisait. Il avait toujours veillé à conserver son image de "méchant vampire", alors le voir si consciencieux se faisait chose rare. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Spike eut fini de mettre le bandage.

« Ça ira comme ça ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup. » Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sens même plus la douleur. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Il y reposa la trousse de secours qu’il avait trouvée dans un des placards.

« Pourquoi je suis celle qui finit blessée dans quatre-vingt pour cent des cas ? »

« Pour que je puisse avoir le plaisir de te soigner ? » suggéra Spike, taquin.

Il revint s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

Buffy eut un sourire amusé. « C’est ça ! Ce n’est pas vraiment mon genre de jouer le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. »

« Je sais bien, mon cœur. J’essayais juste de trouver du positif à tes blessures. »

Buffy eut un petit rire puis reprit sérieusement. « Il était vraiment très fort. »

« Jusqu’à ce que tu le décapites ! »

« J’ai… je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de me faire du souci pour les autres, » ajouta finalement Buffy, révélant le fond de sa pensée. « Je trouve étrange qu’ils mettent tant de temps… »

« Peut-être qu’ils n’ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de nous ramener, ou qu’ils ne savent pas où on a atterri. »

En les ramenant à leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, Jenny leur avait annoncé que les sorcières de leur monde avaient étudié de près les rituels d’ouverture de portails dimensionnels, mais que ces derniers, compte-tenu de leur complexité et du manque d’expérience des sorcières, serait beaucoup trop dangereux et l’issue beaucoup trop incertaine pour qu’elles ne s’y tentent.  
Willow devenait donc leur seul et unique espoir de rentrer chez eux.

« C’est possible mais généralement, avec toute la petite équipe, ils trouvent toujours. »

« Le sort qu’a jeté Willow sur le démon était puissant, » tempéra Spike. « Elle n’a peut être plus assez de force pour ouvrir un autre vortex dans l’immédiat. »

« C’est plausible, » approuva la Tueuse.

Elle sembla un peu plus rassurée. 

« Ce monde est un véritable enfer. J’ai hâte que tout ceci prenne fin et qu’on puisse rentrer… » soupira t-elle finalement.

« Je suis persuadé qu’on sera de retour d’ici très peu de temps, » tenta t-il de la rassurer. « Je croyais que cette dimension nous permettrait d’oublier un peu tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment avec la Force, je me rends compte que pas tellement en fin de compte… »

« Ce n’est pas mieux ici que là-bas… » argumenta Buffy. « Mais, chez nous, au moins, je suis entourée de mes proches et c’est beaucoup plus facile à supporter, tandis qu’ici… »

« … ils ne sont pas là pour te soutenir, » finit-il. « Je comprends… »

« Mais, il y a toi. Tu restes mon principal soutien… où qu’on soit, » finit-elle maladroite.

Spike passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n’est pas si mal d’avoir atterri ici avec toi ! » le taquina la Tueuse.

« Qui ne serait pas content ? » fit-il mine de s’offusquer.

« Oh, je peux te faire une liste si tu veux. Tu la veux dans l’ordre alphabétique ? » lança t-elle amusée en se levant du lit. « Je crois qu’Alex figurerait en tête. Puis Wood, Giles… » continua t-elle en feignant de les compter.

« Tout compte fait, je crois que tu peux t’arrêter là, » la coupa Spike.

Buffy eut un petit rire, et Spike poursuivit, tout en l’attrapant par la taille. « Du moment que tu n’es pas sur la liste, le reste m’est égal de toute façon. »

« Au point où j’en suis, je suis loin de la rejoindre, » dit-elle sincère.

« Et tu en es à quel point ? » lança Spike spontanément, sans réfléchir. 

Buffy, un peu surprise par la tournure de la conversation, resta quelques secondes figée face à lui.

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

Elle s’éloigna finalement de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Je… je vais prendre une douche, » tenta t-elle de la voix la plus naturelle possible. « Ce combat avec le démon et tout le reste… J’en ai besoin. »

Elle baissait résolument le regard, et commença à marcher en direction de la salle de bain.

« Tu ne veux pas qu’on en parle ? »

Son ton n’était pas accusateur, il semblait juste un peu perdu. Sachant pertinemment qu’elle le laissait sur des interrogations, Buffy s’arrêta net, dos à Spike, et se tourna doucement pour lui faire à nouveau face. Celui-ci penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur peint sur ses traits.

« Je ne saurais pas trop quoi te répondre, » hésita la Tueuse. « C’est juste que… »

Elle semblait confuse, mais Spike demeurait attentif. 

Elle eut finalement un sourire désolé. « En fait, laisse tomber… »

« Attends, Buffy ! »

Elle entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain et s’y enferma. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se mit dos à la porte, et poussa un profond soupir, désemparée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter de cette manière. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se dévoiler sentimentalement avec lui, alors qu’elle faisait entièrement confiance à ses sentiments pour elle. Mais là n’était pas vraiment la question. Les épreuves qu’elle avait dû affronter ces trois dernières années l’avaient poussée à s’endurcir, de même que ses échecs amoureux. Mais à présent, elle avait à nouveau le sentiment d’éprouver quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de nouveau, et bien que cela la mettait dans un profond état de bien-être, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être terrifiée. Tout était si différent avec Spike. Rien de ce qu’elle n’avait vécu auparavant n’était semblable à ce lien si particulier qui l’unissait à lui. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Malgré son appréhension à se dévoiler, elle décida qu’il était peut-être temps pour elle de ne plus se cacher. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la salle de bain, à la surprise du vampire, et demeura quelques secondes dans l’embrasure de celle-ci. Spike, entre-temps, s’était approché de la porte, et se tenait par conséquent face à elle. Avec un regard qui laissait transparaître toute son émotion, mais aussi une légère peur, elle se jeta finalement à l’eau.

« J’aimerais pouvoir la jouer franc jeu avec toi, mais ça me fait un peu peur… »

« Peur ? »

« En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est de la peur. Enfin, peut-être que si… je… j’en sais rien », finit-elle confuse.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et poursuivre.

« Je me suis longtemps refusé à éprouver des sentiments pour toi, à me laisser aller. Mais ces derniers mois… tout a changé. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de fort, que je ressens. »

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens tellement… bien, » dit-elle sincère. « Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Spike eut un léger sourire et attendit qu’elle poursuive. 

« Et quand tu n’es pas près de moi, je ressens comme un vide, un vrai… »

Elle serra le poing, cherchant le mot exact.

« … manque ? » tenta Spike.

« Ouais, » confirma t-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle s’approcha un peu plus de lui et continua, l’air embarrassé. « Je sais que ça peut paraître… bête, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de toi, de sentir que tu es près de moi. Ça ne m’était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Quoique, je ne sais même plus si ça m’était déjà arrivé… et ça m’effraie un peu. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d’une voix légèrement tremblante. Spike posa une main tendre contre sa joue, et Buffy ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes. Elle saisit sa main et l’amena à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard profondément touché de Spike, elle fut immédiatement rassurée.

« C’était si difficile de me dire tout ça ? » lui demanda t-il doucement.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire tendre, tout en ayant plongé son regard dans le sien et n’eut plus qu’une envie. Dans un même élan, ils s’étaient collés l’un à l’autre, s’embrassant avec fougue. Ils donnaient l’impression de vouloir se fondre en l’autre, comme si le contact de leurs deux corps était devenu un besoin vital. Consumés par une fièvre qu’ils ne parvenaient plus à contrôler, ils se serrèrent un peu plus l’un contre l’autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Buffy sépara ses lèvres des siennes et tout en ayant plongé son regard intense dans le sien, commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes fébriles. 

« Je t’aime, » lui murmura Spike doucement, en ne quittant par son regard.

Alors qu’elle continuait de défaire chaque bouton, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour déposer un voluptueux baiser contre ses lèvres. Sa chemise finit par rejoindre le sol et, cessant de l’embrasser, il retira le débardeur que la Tueuse portait. Buffy se sépara légèrement de Spike, enlaça doucement ses mains dans les siennes, et avec un regard confiant et un brin séducteur, elle les fit reculer en direction du lit sur lequel elle s’allongea, entraînant Spike avec elle. 

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	11. Chapter 11

_ Dans l’autre dimension _

Jenny marchait le long d’un couloir en compagnie d’un jeune homme avec lequel elle discutait, l’air inquiète.

« Quand les a-t-on découverts ? »

« Hier soir, » lui répondit-il l’homme qui l’accompagnait. « Sharon est encore très choquée de ce qu’il leur est arrivé… »

Jenny poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Nous leur avons pourtant répété des centaines de fois de ne pas sortir, » poursuivit-il. « Mais tu les connais, ils n’en ont fait qu’à leur tête et voilà le résultat. »

« On sait qui les a tués ? »

« Non, mais d’après l’équipe scientifique, il s’agirait de trois vampires particulièrement féroces… »

« Combien sont morts ? »

« Sur les six ? Cinq. Sharon est la seule à s’en être sortie. »

« J’irai la voir tout à l’heure, » déclara Jenny. « Comment ont-ils pu être aussi stupides ?! », finit-elle avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

« Ils se sont toujours montrés téméraires. Ca devait finir par arriver un jour ou l’autre… »

« Il faudra veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pour personne d’autre. La perte de cinq adolescents, c’est déjà beaucoup trop. »

En arrivant dans un autre couloir, ils tombèrent face à Spike, qui sortait de sa chambre.

« Oh, bonjour, Spike, » lança Jenny.

Spike fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Buffy n’est pas encore levée ? »

Spike parut légèrement embarrassé. « Euh, si. Elle… elle est levée, mais elle n’a pas fini de se préparer. »

« Ah, bien. Comment va sa blessure ? »

« Elle a cicatrisé, » répondit le vampire blond.

« Si vite ?! » s’étonna Jenny.

Spike haussa une épaule. « C’est une Tueuse. Elles ont un métabolisme légèrement différent de celui des humains. »

« Oh, je vois, » réagit Jenny fascinée.

« C’est donc eux ? » interrogea le jeune homme qui accompagnait Jenny. « Qui viennent d’une autre dimension ? »

« Oui, c’est eux, » lui confirma Jenny. « Et leur monde semble bien plus vivable que le nôtre… »

« Pour le moment… » ajouta Spike doucement.

La porte de la chambre, à laquelle Spike tournait le dos, s’ouvrit, et Buffy apparut dans l’embrasure de celle-ci, les cheveux trempés par la douche qu’elle venait de prendre.

« Bonjour, Buffy ! » lança Jenny.

La Tueuse, qui était en train de finir d’attacher les boutons de sa chemise, releva la tête surprise vers son interlocutrice, ne s’attendant pas à se retrouver face à elle aussi rapidement.

« Oh, bonjour. »

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard, sachant qu’ils n’avaient presque pas fermé l’oeil, mais la jeune femme poursuivit sans y prêter attention.

« Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à combattre ce Deletrix. Ils ne sont pas faciles à éliminer, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. »

« Oui, heureusement, » répondit Buffy doucement, avant d’ajouter interrogatrice : « Que devient la petite fille que nous t’avons ramenée hier soir ? En avez-vous appris un peu plus sur elle ? »

« La petite va très bien. Elle est un peu secouée, mais nous avons pris soin d’elle et lui avons fait tous les examens nécessaires. »

Buffy eut l’air consternée. « Des examens ? »

« Oui. Pour s’assurer qu’elle était… normale. »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? » interrogea la Tueuse.

« Elle a vécu entourée de vampires toute sa vie. Ca peut laisser des séquelles… »

Buffy s’apprêta à poser une nouvelle question, mais Jenny l’interrompit avant qu’elle n’ait l’opportunité de le faire.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire. »

En compagnie du jeune homme qui l’accompagnait, ils passèrent entre Buffy et Spike, et s’éloignèrent le long du couloir. Lorsqu’ils furent à une certaine distance de la Tueuse et du vampire, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers eux pour s’assurer qu’ils n’avaient pas bougé de leur place et s’adressa à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité ? »

« Parce qu’ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi, » répondit Jenny. « A ce que j’ai pu lire concernant leur dimension, les vampires ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière chez eux, et je ne veux pas qu’ils interviennent pour jouer les héros avec la petite. Tant qu’elle ne sera pas complètement civilisée, elle ne sortira pas. »

Du côté de Buffy et Spike, le vampire avait attentivement écouté ce qu’il s’était dit.

« Alors ? » lui demanda la Tueuse.

« Je crois que tu avais raison de te méfier. Ça ne me paraît pas très clair tout ça… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? » demanda t-elle intriguée.

« Jenny n’a pas été très explicite là-dessus, mais une chose est sûre, c’est qu’ils nous ont menti au sujet de la gamine. Et à ce que j’ai entendu, il semblerait qu’elle soit enfermée quelque part, "tant qu’elle ne sera pas civilisée". Elle a ajouté qu’on ne comprendrait pas. Et ils n’ont pas l’air de vouloir qu’on intervienne… »

« Je savais qu’elle n’était pas nette avec cette histoire ! S’ils ont enfermé la petite, il va falloir qu’on la sorte de là. Je lui avais promis qu’elle serait en sécurité avec eux, on ne peut pas la laisser tomber. »

« Mais peut-être qu’ils ont de bonnes raisons d’agir ainsi ? Tu as entendu ce qu’elle nous a dit. La petite, pour je ne sais quelle raison, a vécu toute sa vie entourée de vampires. Peut-être qu’ils veulent simplement s’assurer qu’elle ne deviendra pas une meurtrière en puissance… »

Buffy se laissa un temps de réflexion. « Peut-être, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui poser la question directement ? »

« Exactement. »

« Tu sais, si elle a refusé de nous en parler, je doute qu’elle n’accepte maintenant. »

« Je sais me montrer persuasive… »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Ou alors on pourrait les suivre », ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jenny et le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait.

Spike acquiesça. « Ca me semble déjà plus faisable. »

Tout en veillant à se tenir à distance respectable d’eux, ils partirent à leur suite en veillant à ce que leur filature se fasse le plus discrètement possible.

 

***

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une longue marche le long des couloirs de la ville souterraine, Jenny les avait menés dans un endroit plus isolé. Elle pénétra dans une pièce dont ils aperçurent la porte depuis une baie vitrée. Lorsqu’ils se furent assurés qu’elle était entrée, ils s’approchèrent de la porte en question et voulurent l’ouvrir mais s’aperçurent qu’elle était protégée par un code, et un panneau qui indiquait l’interdiction d’y pénétrer.

« On n’a pas le code… »

Buffy poussa un soupir. « Il suffit juste de forcer un peu… »

Elle s’apprêta à casser la poignée mais Spike la retint.

« Attends ! Je pense qu’on devrait attendre qu’elle soit ressortie. De toute façon, derrière cette porte, je pense qu’on trouvera ce qu’on cherche. »

Buffy sembla songeuse quelques secondes. « T’as pas tort. »

Elle regarda autour d’eux et aperçut une pièce un peu plus loin.

« On devrait se poster là. La pièce semble inoccupée et de là, on pourra voir ce qui se passe. »

***

_ A Sunnydale _

Les meubles et le canapé du salon avaient été poussés contre les murs afin de laisser le centre de la pièce vidé de tout obstacle.

« Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça suffira. J’ai remplacé la mandragore par une plante du même style. J’aurais besoin de votre aide pour disperser cette poudre en forme de cercle, autour de moi, pendant que je prononcerai le rituel », dit-elle en désignant un sachet qui contenait une poudre violette.

Dawn parut intriguée. « Ca ne ressemble pas au rituel que tu avais lancé la dernière fois pour ramener Buffy. »

« Non, ce n’est pas le même… La dimension où Buffy et Spike se trouvent est beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre et nécessite plus de temps, puissance et pouvoir. Et il m’a fallu modifier certains détails du rituel. »

« Modifier une formule d’ouverture d’un portail inter-dimensionnel est assez risqué… » intervint Anya. « Ce rituel à lui seul constitue un danger. »

« Je sais… Mais, je n’avais pas le choix. Et puis, je n’ai pas effectué de grosses modifications, seulement quelques petits changements dans les ingrédients. »

« Combien de temps penses-tu que… ? » commença à demander Dawn.

Willow l’interrompit. « Oh, tout dépendra de la puissance que je mettrai dans le rituel. Pour tout te dire, ça peut aussi bien durer dix minutes comme ça peut prendre des heures… Mes pouvoirs sont encore instables, et j’ai encore certaines difficultés à les maîtriser. »

Elle plaça la branche d’une plante au centre du tapis du salon, près d’un vase magique.

« Bien. Tout est prêt, » lança t-elle nerveuse. « Je pense que je vais pouvoir commencer. »

« Tout ira très bien, » tenta de la rassurer Kennedy.

« On sera là pour t’entourer, » renchérit Alex.

« Oui, enfin, il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à prononcer correctement ce fichu rituel, » lança la sorcière.

 « C’est du latin ? » demanda Dawn, plus affirmative qu’interrogative.

Willow, embêtée, acquiesça.

« Ma prononciation continue de me faire défaut… »

Retenant son souffle, elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et se plaça à genoux face au vase magique. 

« C’est parti ! » lança t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

 

***

_ Dans l’autre dimension _

« Ça va faire combien de temps ? » demanda Buffy en tournant son regard vers Spike.

« Près d’une demi-heure. »

Le vampire était appuyé contre le rebord d’un bureau, pendant que Buffy se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, laissant parfois traîner son regard sur ce qui les entourait. Ils guettaient les allers et venus qui s’effectuaient dans le bloc supposé secret, depuis l’endroit où ils se trouvaient. La pièce, qui avait pour seul mur une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le couloir, leur permettait de voir la sortie plus clairement. Plongés dans l’obscurité, ils avaient la discrétion nécessaire pour ne pas se faire repérer. Jusqu’à présent, seuls deux hommes étaient sortis par la porte qui était sous leur surveillance.

« Si on retrouve la petite, que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda finalement le vampire blond. « On ne peut pas l’emmener avec nous et lorsque nous pourrons retourner chez nous, il faudra bien qu’on parte… »

« A vrai dire, je n’en sais rien… » répondit Buffy embêtée. « Mais je tiens à régler cette histoire avant de partir. »

Spike hocha la tête en signe d’entente et de compréhension.

Buffy baissa la tête, hésitante, et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle sembla prête à lui parler, puis se rétracta à la dernière seconde. Mais cela n’échappa pas au vampire qui se leva du bureau contre lequel il s’appuyait pour venir vers elle.

« J’ai le sentiment que tu veux me dire quelque chose depuis tout à l’heure… »

Buffy haussa une épaule, tentant de paraître nonchalante. « Non, rien d’important… » tenta t-elle avec un sourire.

Le vampire passa une main douce le long de sa joue et Buffy eut un sourire appréciateur. Se réveiller dans ses bras après qu’ils aient fait l’amour, sans ressentir ni honte, ni remords, mais au contraire un profond sentiment de bien être, était nouveau pour la Tueuse. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer, ni à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments de manière à ce que tout cela lui paraisse fluide et évident. Elle aimait tellement être avec lui, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et il suffisait qu’il la regarde pour qu’elle se sente toute chose. Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient connu, les sentiments confus et toute l’attirance qu’elle avait pu éprouver pour lui par le passé, il n’avait jamais eu cet effet là sur elle. Tout ceci s’était installé progressivement au cours des derniers mois, sans même qu’elle ne le réalise.

« En fait, à propos de cette nuit… » commença t-elle hésitante.

Spike pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en attendant qu’elle poursuive.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. « C’était extraordinaire. »

« Tu m’avais manqué… » surenchérit Spike avec un sourire, passant instinctivement une main autour de sa taille.

Buffy eut un léger sourire et passa ses mains autour de son cou. « J’ai pas pu m’empêcher de le remarquer. Et tu m’avais manqué aussi… Sauf que… »

« C’était différent d’avant, » poursuivit Spike.

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête.

« C’est ça… »

Spike s’approcha avec lenteur de ses lèvres, et déposa de légers baisers sur les recoins avant de l’embrasser dans un long baiser voluptueux. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés durant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Spike sépare ses lèvres à contre cœur.

« Regarde, » dit-il en désignant la porte qu’ils devaient surveiller.

Toujours dans les bras de Spike, Buffy pivota légèrement sur le côté pour diriger son regard dans la même direction. Jenny, tout en discutant avec une femme en blouse blanche, était en train de sortir de la pièce et de s’éloigner en sens inverse, dans le couloir.

« Elle est sortie, » murmura le vampire.

« On y va. »

Ils se séparèrent et sortirent du bureau, tout en regardant furtivement le long du couloir pour s’assurer que plus personne ne s’y trouvait. Arrivés devant la porte. Buffy força la poignée avec violence et celle-ci se brisa sous le choc, leur permettant d’entrer.

« Wow. C’est… impressionnant, » souffla la Tueuse.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans les locaux. Les murs tapissés de blanc donnaient des airs d’hôpital aux lieux. C’est en continuant leur exploration qu’ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où se trouvaient des cages, dans lesquelles divers démons étaient enfermés.

« Ça me fait vraiment penser à l’initiative… » déclara Spike en faisant une moue désagréable.

« Ouais, faisons vite. Je voudrais partir d’ici avant qu’on ne soit découverts. »

Ils marchèrent de locaux en locaux durant quelques minutes, croisant des personnes qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Tous semblaient s’afférer à une tâche bien précise et étaient tellement absorbés par leur travail que c’est à peine s’ils prenaient le temps de relever la tête.

« Ce n’est pas possible… » s’exaspéra Buffy. « Ils l’ont peut-être mise ailleurs. »

« S’ils l’ont enfermé, il serait plus logique que ce soit ici ».

Une voix s’éleva brusquement derrière eux et ils se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la personne, qui se révéla être Jenny.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous emmêler ! Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à Spike. « On… on était… »

Jenny poussa un soupir exaspéré. « C’est pour la petite, c’est ça ?! Je vous ai déjà dit que nous nous occupions d’elle. Elle est en sécurité, maintenant. »

« Quel genre de sécurité ? » s’emporta la Tueuse. « L’enfermer dans une pièce, je n’appelle pas ça la protéger mais la séquestrer. Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça. En l’amenant à vous, je pensais la protéger, mais je découvre que je me suis trompée. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait d’elle ? »

« Mais pour quel genre de monstres nous prenez-vous ?! Nous ne l’avons pas séquestrée. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, prouvez-le nous, » lui retourna Buffy en croisant les bras, méfiante.

« Venez, » s’exaspéra Jenny, résignée.

 

***

_ A Sunnydale _

 

« Quelqu’un veut des chips ? » lança Andrew nonchalamment en faisant tourner son paquet d’un mouvement circulaire.

« Andrew ! » réprimanda Alex. « Tais-toi ! »

« J’faisais que demander… » bouda t-il en retour.

Kennedy saisit le jeune homme par le bras et l’amena en direction de la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle s’adressa à lui avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

« Willow effectue un sortilège qui lui demande beaucoup de puissance, mais surtout, beaucoup de concentration. Si tu interviens à tout bout de champ pendant qu’elle accomplit le rituel pour ouvrir le portail, elle n’y arrivera jamais… »

« Je ne faisais que demander si quelqu’un voulait des chips… »

« Il faudrait surtout que tu apprennes à te taire dans ce genre de circonstances ! » 

« Je… je vais rester dans la cuisine je crois. »

« Ca vaut mieux, oui… »

 

***

 

_ Dans l’autre dimension _

 

« C’est une pièce d’isolement, » expliqua Jenny à Buffy et Spike.

La petite fille qu’ils avaient ramenée la veille se trouvait dans une chambre confortable, près de laquelle ils se trouvaient, et qui avait été visiblement aménagée de sorte à ce qu’elle s’y sente le mieux possible. Elle était en train de jouer avec une poupée qu’elle avait apparemment dû choisir parmi la masse de jouets qui se tenaient à sa disposition. Elle conservait néanmoins un air un peu perdu sur ses traits.

« Isolement ? » s’intrigua Spike.

« Pourquoi l’avoir amenée ici ? » enchérit Buffy.

« J’ai cru comprendre au cours de mes lectures que les vampires de votre dimension ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière que les nôtres, » commença Jenny. « Et je n’étais pas sûre que vous comprendriez la raison pour laquelle nous l’avons amenée ici… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que vos vampires ont de si particulier ? »

« Cette enfant a vécu toute sa vie entourée de vampires. Elle a été ‘élevée’ par eux… »

« Comment se fait-il que… ? »

Jenny l’interrompit. « Dans notre monde, les vampires ont deux manières de reproduire leur espèce. Ils peuvent soit mordre leur victime et leur faire boire leur sang, ou bien se reproduire de manière plus… traditionnelle. »

Les mâchoires de Buffy comme celle de Spike se décrochèrent. « Vous voulez dire qu’ils ont la capacité de… d’avoir des enfants par voie naturelle ? » demanda la Tueuse.

« Exactement. Il est rare que des vampires le fassent, car ils ne veulent généralement pas s’embarrasser d’un enfant. Il s’agit pour eux plus d’un inconvénient. Mais il arrive que certains le veuillent et dans ce genre de cas, les vampires élèvent leur progéniture de manière à la rendre la plus cruelle possible, et ce dès leur enfance. Ils sont élevés dans le but d’être des tueurs sanguinaires, et ils sont transformés une fois qu’ils ont atteint un âge raisonnable. »

« Ils naissent donc… humains ? »

Jenny tourna son regard vers la petite fille. « Oui, et c’est là ce qu’il y a de plus cruel. Ils naissent avec une âme, mais sont élevés dans l’horreur, la violence et le sang. Vivre dans un tel environnement durant des années laisse des séquelles. C’est pourquoi nous la mettons en isolement quelques temps, histoire de s’assurer que son traumatisme ne prendra pas le pas sur ce qu’elle est, et afin d’en apprendre plus sur son vécu. Ce qu’elle a pu vivre et voir. Elle est accompagnée par certains de nos psychologues et des personnes qui sont là pour l’adapter à notre fonctionnement. »

« Mais, hier, elle m’a semblé… être une enfant tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, » lança Buffy.

« C’est justement ce qui nous a intrigué, » répondit Jenny. « Mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Jusqu’à présent, elle a refusé de nous parler. Nous continuerons de la garder ici quelques semaines… »

« Désolée d’avoir présumé du pire… »

« Je voulais éviter de me perdre dans des explications, mais j’aurais peut-être dû… Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre dimension ? »

« Non, toujours pas… »

 

***

_ A Sunnydale _

Un vent magique soufflait dans la maison Summers, provoqué par le sort de Willow. Positionnés en cercle autour d’elle, le Scooby commençait à s’inquiéter du temps que le rituel prenait à la jeune sorcière.

« Ca fait déjà deux heures, » fit observer Anya dans un murmure. « Vous êtes sûrs qu’elle va y arriver ? »

« On devrait peut-être arrêter ? Ca commence à devenir dangereux, » s’inquiéta Alex.

« Regardez la couleur de ses cheveux ! Les racines commencent à noircir… Ce n’est pas bon signe, » renchérit Anya.

« Anya a raison, il faut qu’elle arrête, » soutint le charpentier.

« Laissez lui encore quelques minutes ! » intervint Giles.

« Il faut qu’elle réussisse, » poursuivit Dawn.

Un air inquiet ne quittait pas le visage d’Alex. « Giles ! Ca fait des heures qu’elle s’épuise et qu’elle… »

Il fut propulsé à travers le salon et atterrit douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui. En se relevant péniblement, il put constater qu’il en avait été de même pour chacune des personnes qui entourait la sorcière quelques secondes auparavant.

Le portail inter-dimensionnel était à présent ouvert.

 

***

_ Dans l’autre dimension _

« Une balade ? Dans un cimetière ?! »

« C’est notre milieu naturel, non ? » déclara Buffy en esquissant un sourire. « C’est pas comme si on avait grand choix… Et puis ironiquement, les cimetières sont les endroits les plus calmes de cet univers, » dit-elle amusée.

« Un point pour toi, » lui retourna Spike.

« Je voudrais retourner où on a atterri l’autre jour, voir si on peut essayer de récupérer quelque chose dans les affaires qui ont été aspirées à travers le portail. »

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Tu comptes repartir avec la table de ta salle à manger sous le bras ? »

Buffy fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. « Mais non ! Certains livres ont été aspirés par le vortex, et je veux m’assurer que ce ne sont pas des livres qui pourraient nous être précieux. »

« Je vois. »

Buffy finit par apercevoir la table de sa salle à manger en plein coeur du cimetière. « Regarde, c’est là ! »

« Ça m’en a tout l’air. »

La Tueuse se pencha pour récupérer un livre qui se trouvait au sol. « Apparemment, personne n’y a touché. Tout est comme on l’a quitté l’autre jour. »

Elle regarda le titre du livre et celui-ci traitait de différentes espèces de démons.

« Il faudrait qu’on les ramène, ces livres pourraient nous être utiles. »

Spike vint derrière elle, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et la Tueuse se laissa aller contre lui. Il laissa reposer sa joue contre la sienne.

« Oui, on a qu’à les ramener à la grotte et quand Willow nous ouvrira enfin le portail, on les prendra avec nous. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

« J’espère que ce sera pour bientôt… »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase que le portail magique à travers lequel ils avaient atterri quelques jours plus tôt, s’ouvrit à nouveau dans une grande rafale de vent.

Les yeux de Buffy s’écarquillèrent sous l’effet de la surprise. « On aurait peut-être dû revenir ici plus tôt, peut-être qu’il n’attendait que ça pour se rouvrir ! »

« Ça m’étonnerait… » déclara Spike en haussant un sourcil.

La Tueuse secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. « Oui, je plaisantais… »

Ils se séparèrent et Spike lui attrapa la main en se dirigeant vers le vortex. Buffy le retint.

« Attends ! Les livres ! »

« Finalement, c’est peut être pas une bonne idée. Imagine que le vortex se referme pendant que tu balances les livres ? »

Buffy en attrapa quelques uns et les serra contre elle. « Au moins ceux là. »

Ils sautèrent ensuite d’un même mouvement dans le portail bleuté et celui-ci se referma dans une étincelle.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Dans un ultime effort, Willow était parvenue à ouvrir le portail. Elle se releva avec l’aide d’Alex et de Kennedy et sortit du cercle magique qu’elle avait formé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Buffy et Spike atterrirent dans un grand fracas dans le centre du salon, sortant du vortex qui se referma derrière eux. En retombant sur le sol, les livres que tenait Buffy dans ses bras s’éparpillèrent à terre.

« Je vois que l’atterrissage est toujours aussi rude ! » lança Buffy en se relevant.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Dawn se jetait dans ses bras.

« Buffy ! Je suis tellement contente que tu n’aies rien… »

« Tout va bien, Dawnie. »

La Tueuse passa une main dans le dos de sa jeune sœur avant de se séparer de son étreinte.

« On a lu des choses pas très rassurantes sur l’endroit où vous étiez… » continua Dawn en regardant alternativement Buffy et Spike.

« C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire… » acquiesça la Tueuse en réponse.

Giles s’approcha d’eux à son tour. « En étant moins expressif que Dawn, je suis très content de vous revoir. »

Le  pluriel n’échappa pas à Buffy, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Moi aussi… Ce monde était loin d’être ce qu’on pouvait trouver de mieux… »

« Comment c’était là bas ? » demanda Willow.

« Il ne faisait jamais jour, les démons avaient le pouvoir, les humains étaient obligés de se cacher… le bonheur quoi ! Tu vois le genre. »

« C’est ce qu’on a pu lire, » enchaîna Dawn. « Je dois avouer que j’étais très inquiète pour vous. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Tu vois, tout va bien…»

Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Spike puis se tourna vers les autres. « Comment ça s’est passé, avec le démon ? Il n’a pas fait trop de dégâts après qu’on ait été aspirés ? »

« Willow a prononcé une formule qui s’est révélée très efficace, » prononça Giles.

« Ouais, t’aurais vu ça Buffy ! » s’enthousiasma la plus jeune Summers. « Le démon est tombé raide ! »

« Tant mieux, » répondit Buffy soulagée. « J’étais un peu inquiète. »

« Seulement un peu ? » murmura Spike d’une voix sarcastique.

Buffy lui jeta un regard noir et le vampire leva légèrement les mains de manière à lui faire comprendre qu’il ne dirait plus rien. La Tueuse eu un léger sourire amusé, puis poursuivit à l’adresse des autres.

« Et sinon, du côté de la Force, vous avez eu du nouveau pendant notre absence ? »

Giles retira ses lunettes pour en nettoyer les verres. « Eh bien, à vrai dire, non. Compte tenu du fait que nous avons réduit à néant son plan d’attaque, je suppose que cette courte période de répit est naturelle… »

Ils se mirent à ramasser les livres que Buffy avait pu emmener avant de sauter dans le vortex. Giles s’attarda sur le titre de l’un d’eux, apparemment satisfait qu’il ait été ramené, puis le posa sur la petite table basse devant le canapé, avec les autres. La Tueuse regarda à l’autre bout du salon, et put voir que la pièce brillait par l’absence de la table qui faisait habituellement face à la bibliothèque.

« Pff… C’est malin ! » soupira t-elle. « Maintenant on n’a plus de table pour faire nos recherches. »

« Il reste toujours celle de la salle à manger, » rassura Giles.

« On peut aller en trouver une autre dans l’une des maisons alentours, » suggéra Alex. « Tous les habitants ont quitté la ville de toute façon. »

« Ça c’est vraiment cool ! » s’exclama Dawn. « Quand on y pense, on peut prendre ce qu’on veut en fait… »

« Uniquement ce dont on a besoin… Ne nous abaissons pas au vol ! »

« T’es pas marrante, » bouda la cadette Summers en réponse. « On sauve le monde et met nos vies en péril… On peut se permettre au moins ça ! »

« Oui, je l’ai toujours dit, » appuya Anya. « La Tueuse devrait se faire payer pour ce qu’elle fait… »

« On en a déjà parlé, on ne peut pas demander aux gens de nous payer en échange de leur vie, » raisonna Buffy.

« Admets que l’idée est plutôt séduisante, » renchérit l’ex-démone.

Willow haussa un sourcil. « Quoi, le fait de laisser mourir des pauvres gens parce qu’ils n’ont pas les moyens ? »

« J’parle pas de ça, mais disons qu’à la fin de chaque mission sauvetage, tu pourrais leur demander de payer, et comme tu viendras de leur sauver la vie, ils ne pourront pas dire non. »

« Ben voyons ! » lança Buffy.

 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy se trouvait dans sa chambre –qui était toujours monopolisée par Faith- et discutait avec Willow et Dawn.

« J’ai fait des progrès au combat à l’épée ! » annonça fièrement Dawn. « J’ai réussi à mettre Faith à terre. »

« Ma petite-soeur grandit bien trop vite… » rebondit Buffy.

« Dommage que je n’ai pas vu ça… » lança Willow.

« Nous qui trouvions bizarre que la Force ne se soit pas manifestée pendant un long moment, on ne se trompait pas, » poursuivit la Tueuse. « Je trouve que le Deletrix nous a très bien rafraîchi la mémoire… »

« Leçon numéro une, quand une puissante force maléfique ne se manifeste pas pendant un long moment, ce n’est jamais bon signe ! » souligna Dawn.

« Ouais, » répondit Buffy. « Espérons que la prochaine étape ne sera pas son armée de Turok-hans. Malgré les entraînements, nous sommes encore loin d’être prêts. »

Willow reprit à son tour. « Les filles se débrouillent plutôt bien lors des combats à l’entraînement. »

« Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas… Il ne s’agit plus de savoir si elles se "débrouillent" mais si elles sont prêtes. Je ne sais si elles y arriveront lors d’un vrai combat… Surtout face à un Turok-han. Je suis la Tueuse et tu te souviens du mal que j’ai eu à tuer celui qui nous avait attaqués lors de l’arrivée des premières potentielles ? ! Malgré ma force de Tueuse j’ai eu énormément de mal et j’ai bien failli y passer. »

« Je sais Buffy… Mais le principal est qu’elles aient appris et qu’elles sachent mieux combattre qu’avant. Nous avons réussi à leur apprendre beaucoup… » finit la sorcière rousse.

« Oui, c’est sûr… J’espère vraiment qu’elles réussiront. Vous êtes parvenus à savoir pourquoi le Deletrix nous a été envoyé par la Force ? »

« Il est possible que ce soit pour s’en prendre à Willow, » intervint Dawn.

Les sourcils de Buffy se froncèrent. « A Willow ? »

« Je suis apparemment gênante pour la Force, et j’ai comme l’impression qu’elle m’a prise pour cible. »

« C’est plutôt logique, » poursuivit Buffy en réfléchissant. « Tu es la plus puissante d’entre nous. »

« Non, je ne suis plus aussi puissante ! »

« Bien sûr que si, tu as juste un peu perdu confiance en tes pouvoirs, depuis… ce qui s’est passé. »

Willow hocha la tête, la baissa légèrement, mais ne répondit rien. 

« L’ouverture du vortex ne t’as pas fait perdre d’énergie ? » demanda Dawn soucieuse.

« Je tiendrai, » la rassura la sorcière en retour.

« En parlant de jeter des sorts, il faudrait qu’on repense à ce qu’on avait prévu de faire avant qu’on ne se fasse aspirer, » lança Buffy.

Dawn et Willow échangèrent un rapide regard intrigué, se demandant à quoi la Tueuse faisait allusion. C’est en constatant que Dawn fronçait des sourcils interrogatifs que la Tueuse poursuivit.

« Justine… ! Vous vous souvenez qu’on avait des soupçons sur elle ?! »

Willow sembla soudain réaliser. « Oh, euh, oui… Mais c'est-à-dire que, ces derniers temps, on a un petit peu mis de côté cette idée. On s’est exclusivement concentrés sur le sort pour vous ramener toi et Spike. »

« Je comprends, mais maintenant que tu as réussi à nous ramener, il va falloir qu’on y repense. Je n’ai aucune confiance en elle. »

« Je vais reprendre les préparatifs que j’avais entamés pour lancer le sort. J’ai encore quelques petites choses à modifier dans l’incantation. D’ici demain, ça devrait être bon… »

La Tueuse lui adressa un léger hochement de tête. « Merci, Willow. »

Un air soucieux avait pris place sur les traits de la jeune Summers. « Tu crois vraiment qu’elle n’est pas ce qu’elle prétend ? »

« Je n’en sais rien, » déclara Buffy. « Mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, mieux vaut être prudent… »

« Tu as raison. Je… j’ai essayé de discuter avec elle l’autre jour, et j’ai tenté de la faire parler de son passé. Mais elle s’est très vite refermée à ce sujet, et je n’ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. »

Buffy fronça légèrement les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Mais ça peut être simplement dû au fait que sa famille a été assassinée par des Bringers. N’importe qui aurait été traumatisé par un souvenir pareil, et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle ne tient pas tant que ça à parler de son passé… »

« C’est possible, mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui… Je ne sais même pas comment l’expliquer… Mais ça ne me plaît pas, et sur ce point là, mon instinct m’a rarement fait faux bond. »

« Donc si je te suis bien, il faudrait qu’on soit limite paranos quand elle est dans les parages ? » demanda Dawn sceptique.

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, » soupira Buffy. « Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il faut qu’on soit sur nos gardes, même au sein de la maison. »

« Je pense moi aussi que c’est plus prudent… » intervint Willow. « De toute manière, nous serons fixés d’ici demain. »

Buffy acquiesça légèrement et sa jeune sœur se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vous laisse. Je n’ai rien mangé depuis hier et mon estomac commence à me le faire sentir. »

« Tu t’étais mise en grève de la faim ? » s’étonna Buffy.

« Disons qu’avec tout ce qui s’est passé ces derniers jours, je n’avais plus vraiment le cœur à manger. »

« J’aurais aimé voir ça, c’est plutôt rare… » réagit la Tueuse taquine.

Dawn prit un air faussement indigné. « Hey, tu peux parler, toi. Goinfre… ! »

« Oui, mais moi au moins, je me dépense pendant les combats. »

Dawn préféra ne rien répondre et quitta la chambre en faisant mine de bouder. Willow avait observé l’échange entre les deux sœurs avec beaucoup d’amusement. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par lui poser une question l’air de rien.

« Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé là bas ?… Avec Spike ? »

« Comme je vous disais, tout est loin d’être rose dans cet autre dimension… Les conditions de vie sont assez chaotiques et je dois admettre qu’ils sont plus à plaindre que nous. J’aurais tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider… »

Willow prit un air désolé. « Je comprends, Buffy… Mais on ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour eux. Nous avons déjà bien du mal à nous en sortir avec notre dimension, alors intervenir pour sauver la leur, je crains que ce ne soit pas encore dans nos cordes. »

« C’est certain. Mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de partir sans me retourner sur des personnes qui ont besoin d’aide. »

« Dans la mesure où tu n’aurais presque rien pour faire pour les aider, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état d’esprit, Buffy. »

La jeune blonde baissa la tête. « Je sais… »

« Tu n’as pas vraiment répondu à ma question… »

Buffy la fixa d’un regard interrogateur et la jeune sorcière poursuivit avec une légère hésitation.

« Je voulais savoir comment ça s’est passé là bas, mais entre toi et Spike. »

« Comment ça ? » répondit la Summers suspicieuse.

« Je… Il m’a semblé que vous étiez un peu plus proches toi et Spike. »

Les yeux de Buffy formèrent des billes. « C’est écrit sur mon front ou quoi ?! »

Willow s’empressa de lui répondre. « Non, non ! Rassure-toi. Je ne pense pas que les autres s’en soient rendu compte. Mais je te connais bien Buffy et d’après ce que j’ai pu voir l’autre fois, il me semblait que vous étiez plus proches que d’habitude, plus… complices. »

Buffy sembla pensive un moment.« Oh, tu parles de ce que tu as vu dans la cave ? »

Willow hocha la tête. « Je n’ai pas été si étonnée que ça finalement… »

« Ah ? »

« Le fait est que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que ça a l’air de bien coller entre vous, alors je me posais des questions depuis un certain temps… »

« Oh, je vois… »

« Et puis, il y a des regards que vous échangez qui ne trompent pas. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire, puis parut consternée. « Je dois avouer que ta réaction m’étonne un peu, je pensais que tu le prendrais moins bien que ça. Ma relation avec Spike est loin de faire l’unanimité… »

« Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Les choses ont pris des tournants dramatiques entre vous, mais Buffy, tu es une adulte et tu sais très bien ce que tu fais. Tout le monde sait que Spike n’est plus le même qu’avant. Il a beau avoir toujours le même caractère de vampire grognon, il a changé, et ça tout le monde l’a bien vu. Dawn s’est même décidée à quitter le clan anti-Spike qu’avait fondé Alex, » ajouta t-elle amusée.

Buffy prit un air faussement surpris. « Il y avait un clan anti-Spike ? »

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé. 

« Merci, » reprit Buffy sincère.

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier. Je tenais juste à ce que tu saches que nous n’allons pas te juger pour tes choix. »

« Va dire ça à Alex ! » ironisa la Summers en poussant un soupir.

« Alex ne sait pas toujours se montrer très objectif… Et puis, de toute façon, ta vie privée et les personnes que tu fréquentes ne le regarde pas. Regarde-moi, j’ai décidé de m’assumer lorsque j’ai découvert que j’étais gay, et vous avez bien fini par l’accepter… Si je m’étais tant souciée de ce que vous penseriez, je n’en serais pas là. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et elles continuèrent encore quelques minutes de discuter, avant que la jeune sorcière ne se décide à descendre rejoindre Kennedy.

***

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Buffy sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche d’une demi-heure dont elle avait allègrement profité. Depuis leur retour dans leur dimension, elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver seule avec Spike, et elle profita du calme qui régnait à présent dans la maison pour descendre le rejoindre. Lorsqu’elle atteignit la dernière marche de l’escalier de la cave, elle put s’apercevoir que Spike était plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Lorsqu’il l’entendit arriver, il releva la tête vers elle avec un léger sourire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? » lança Buffy sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je l’ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque… »

Il lui montra la couverture, tout en se levant, et elle put voir qu’il s’agissait d’un recueil de poèmes.

« Oh, je me souviens de celui-ci… Ma mère me l’avait offert. »

« Elle avait bon goût, » dit-il en refermant le livre.

Buffy eut un léger sourire. « Pour tout te dire, je n’ai jamais réellement pris le temps de le lire… »

Il reposa l’ouvrage sur le lit et s’approcha d’elle.

« C’est vrai qu’à une époque, tu étais poète… » s’attendrit-elle.

Spike haussa les épaules. « Un très mauvais. Pas certain que ce que j’écrivais valait la peine d’être lu ou écouté. »

Buffy parut intriguée. « Je pense que tu te trompes. »

« Mes poèmes n’étaient appréciés que par une personne, « commença Spike nonchalant, « ma mère… enfin, je crois. Mais pour le reste de mes contemporains, je n’étais pas digne d’intérêt. »

« Ce sont toujours les plus incompris qui finissent par avoir le plus de succès, » répondit Buffy doucement.

Spike lui fit un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et embarrassé.

« Alors, soulagée d’être enfin revenue ? » poursuivit-il.

« Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, oui. »

« Mais… ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules. « Quitter leurs problèmes me fait retrouver les nôtres. Et puis, j’aurais bien voulu pouvoir faire plus pour eux. »

« Je comprends, amour. Mais vu leur situation, on n’aurait rien pu faire. »

Buffy poussa un léger soupir. « C’est ce qui est frustrant. »

« Ça a quelque chose de rassurant de se dire qu’il y a toujours pire ailleurs, si on compare notre situation à la leur. »

Buffy prit un air taquin. « Je penserais que ça te manquerait… un monde où il ne fait jamais jour, c’est censé être l’Eldorado des vampires… »

« Pour les vampires qui sont maléfiques, ça le serait sûrement… » répondit Spike. « Mais je ne le suis plus, amour. »

Buffy se rapprocha de lui et pris naturellement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ça je le sais bien. »

«  Cela dit, si une chose devait me manquer dans ce monde, » dit-il en répondant à son approche. « C’est de ne plus pouvoir être seul avec toi. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire. « Quand les filles ne s’entraînent pas, c’est un coin plutôt tranquille de la maison… »

Il passa une main autour de sa taille et l’amena contre lui. 

« Ils sont tous couchés là haut ? »

Il passa une main le long de sa joue et elle lui répondit tout en fixant son regard. « Depuis un bon moment, il est près de deux heures du matin… »

« Oh, je n’avais pas réalisé qu’il était si tard. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard chargé d’intensité et Buffy eut un petit sourire. Spike se pencha sur elle pour l’embrasser doucement, avant d’aller vers le lobe de son oreille.

« Et tu as une idée de ce qu’on pourrait faire… ? » lui demanda t-il sur un ton lascif.

Buffy posa ses mains contre son torse. « Eh bien, puisque tu en parles, j’avais quelques propositions à te formuler. »

Spike releva la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur nouvelle, empreinte de désir. Il lui demanda tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour qu’elle se retrouve collée contre lui.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il déposa une traînée de légers baisers le long de son cou et elle ferma les yeux, subjuguée. Avec une lenteur insoutenable, il continua son parcours vers le visage de sa Tueuse et vint enfin trouver ses lèvres pour un baiser voluptueux. Buffy passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l’avoir un peu plus contre elle, ne pensant à plus rien d’autre qu’à être dans ses bras. Elle était plongée dans un brouillard de sensations depuis quelques minutes quand Spike l’en extirpa, en cessant de l’embrasser le temps de quelques secondes. Il posa son front contre le sien.

« Alors ? » lui demanda t-il séducteur.

La Tueuse lui répondit tout en le faisant vivement reculer en direction du lit. « Pour tout te dire, je ne suis plus très sûre de pouvoir formuler quoique ce soit de cohérent… »

Spike, le regard assombri par le désir, lui répondit avec un léger sourire taquin. « On va passer directement à la pratique, alors… ? »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et la souleva légèrement du sol, tout en l’embrassant passionnément. 

 

***

Le lendemain après-midi, le Scooby s’était réuni dans une des chambres à l’étage et Willow venait d’entamer le rituel qui lui permettrait de distinguer les vraies potentielles des fausses. La présence de Kennedy avait été requise pour vérifier si le sort fonctionnait ; si c’était le cas, la jeune potentielle serait alors éclairée d’une lumière dorée que seule Willow verrait. Une grande lumière verte entoura peu à peu la jeune sorcière pendant qu’elle prononçait l’incantation. Restée les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée du rituel, ils purent constater, lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, que ceux-ci avaient viré au rouge avant de reprendre leur couleur initiale. Elle se leva et posa les yeux sur Kennedy. Une lumière dorée scintillait au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme.

« Alors ? Est-ce que le sort fonctionne ? » demanda Dawn anxieuse.

« Oui, parfaitement ! Kennedy est éclairée par une lumière dorée. Et… »

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes de la pièce.

« Oh, Buffy aussi ! » s’étonna t-elle. « J’ai dû me tromper quelque part. Enfin, ce n’est pas grave… il faut que je me dépêche de descendre voir les autres potentielles. Je n’ai que dix minutes, tout au plus, avant que les effets du sort ne s’estompent. »

La jeune rousse descendit à l’étage inférieur, et jeta un regard à chaque potentielle qu’elle croisait. Jusqu’à présent, toutes étaient éclairées d’une lumière dorée. Amanda avait lancé un regard étrange à la jeune sorcière en voyant que celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur son ventre mais elle préféra finalement ne pas y prêter attention. La jeune sorcière croisa Faith et Wood dans le salon. Ces derniers étaient en train de discuter et la Tueuse brune se dirigea vers Willow.

« Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… »

« Oui, c’est rien. Je cherche Justine… »

Wood baissa la voix. « Oh, vous avez lancé le sort pour…  ? »

Willow hocha la tête positivement.

« Elle doit se trouver encore dans la cuisine, » lui indiqua Faith. « J’y étais tout à l’heure… »

Willow la remercia furtivement et partit en direction de la cuisine pour y retrouver la jeune fille. Quand elle fit son entrée dans la pièce, elle constata qu’elle s’y trouvait, en compagnie de Vi et Rona avec lesquelles elle discutait. 

« Oh, Willow, on se demandait justement qu’… »

Le florilège de paroles que Vi entama resta lettre morte, tant Willow était concentré sur le sort, et cette dernière resta un moment figée face à Justine. Leurs doutes sur la jeune fille étaient fondés. Contrairement à ses deux acolytes, elle n’était pas éclairée d’une lumière dorée. Voyant l’expression perplexe sur le visage de Willow qui avait le regard fixé sur l’intruse, cette dernière lui adressa la parole désinvolte, quand elle constata que la jeune sorcière la fixait.

« Quoi ?! »

Willow essaya de garder son calme et lui répondit d’une voix neutre en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion qui aurait pu la trahir.

« Rien du tout, je cherchais Alex, mais je vois qu’il n’est pas là. »

Rona prit la parole pour lui répondre. « Je l’ai vu monter à l’étage tout à l’heure. »

« Merci, Rona. »

La sorcière quitta précipitamment la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois à l’étage, elle entra précipitamment dans la chambre où se trouvait le Scooby et en voyant son air inquiet, la Tueuse ne douta pas longtemps de la réponse qu’elle allait lui donner.

« Alors ? »

« Elle n’est pas ce qu’elle prétend être. Tu avais raison, Buffy. »

« Tu en es bien sûre ? » demanda Giles pour confirmation.

« Certaine. »

Les traits du visage de Buffy devinrent froids et durs. « Il semblerait que nous ayons des comptes à régler avec elle alors. »

Ils quittèrent tous la chambre et descendirent à l’étage inférieur. Dès qu’ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Buffy se dirigea vers Justine, qui était en train de plaisanter avec Vi.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda t-elle d’une voix agressive.

Faith, qui était en train de vider un paquet de chips, assise sur la table de la cuisine, en descendit et observa la scène avec beaucoup d’intérêt. Rona et Vi s’éloignèrent de la jeune soit disant potentielle et de la Tueuse. Justine, quant à elle, n’avait pas bronché, et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n’auras pas répondu à la question. Qui es- tu ? »

Justine, d’abord restée stoïque, jeta un œil aux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière la Tueuse, et attarda son regard plus longuement sur Willow, qui posait sur elle un regard menaçant, puis sembla réaliser.

« Oh, je vois, » soupira t-elle. « C’est vrai que vous aviez prévu de jeter ce sort.  »

Sur ces mots, elle envoya un coup de poing à la Tueuse qui passa à travers l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine pour atterrir dans la salle à manger, sous le regard médusé de Spike. En constatant la scène, Faith jeta son paquet de chips au sol, et se jeta sur la jeune fille, sans grand succès puisqu’elle fut envoyée contre un mur en l’espace de quelques secondes.

« Comment se fait-il qu’elle ait autant de force ? » paniqua Dawn. « Elle n’était pas comme ça avant ! »

Ce fut Justine elle-même qui lui répondit.

« Mais je retenais mes coups ! Si je voulais être crédible, il fallait bien. »

En prononçant ces mots, elle avait envoyé un coup à Spike qui venait de riposter, mais elle lui en donna un autre encore plus puissant, qui le fit tomber à terre. Willow prononça une incantation et une soudaine force invisible poussa violemment Justine au travers de la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, qui se brisa en morceaux sous le choc. Spike quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour ne pas être atteint par la lumière du jour. Buffy s’était saisie de la Faux et rejoignit la jeune fille à l’extérieur, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses avant d’en finir avec elle. La Tueuse lui donna un coup de pied suivit d’un coup de poing qui la firent tomber à terre.

« Pourquoi t’es ici ? »

Justine se releva, amusée. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? »

Elle envoya à nouveau un puissant coup de poing à Buffy, qui la fit tomber à terre avec une facilité étonnante. Dans sa chute, la Tueuse avait vu s’échapper de ses mains la Faux, qui était retombée un peu plus loin. La jeune fille commença à s’éloigner du Scooby qui se tenait devant la porte, tétanisé.

« J’ai été enchantée de passer ces quelques semaines en votre compagnie. Ne vous en faites pas, on se reverra très bientôt… Vu comme vous êtes préparés, le combat sera un véritable jeu d’enfants pour nous. Lorsque les Turok-hans arriveront, vous vous ferez écraser en quelques minutes, croyez-moi. »

C’est avec un sourire en coin, heureuse de l’impact qu’avaient eu ses paroles, qu’elle quitta le jardin sous le regard effrayé de tout le petit monde. Buffy se releva difficilement, encore sous le choc de la violence du coup que lui avait donné la jeune fille… Ce fut Rona, qui venait de les rejoindre dehors en constatant que Justine était partie, qui prit la parole, inquiète.

« Mais c’était qui ? ! »

« Je n’en sais rien, » répondit péniblement la Tueuse blonde. « Je n’ai pu obtenir aucune réponse. En tout cas, je peux dire qu’elle n’est pas de notre côté. L’hématome qui décore ma joue en est la preuve. »

Faith avança elle aussi vers eux, tout en se tenant le côté gauche de la joue avec la paume de sa main, à l’endroit où Justine lui avait donné un coup assommant.

« Voyez-vous ça, une Caleb junior ! »

« Et elle vit avec nous depuis des semaines ! » s’inquiéta Rona.

Kennedy intervint à son tour. « Mais pourquoi elle était là ? »

« On n’en sait rien… » répondit Willow.

« L’hypothèse la plus probable est l’espionnage, » finit par dire Giles. La Force voulait sûrement tout savoir de nous, et infiltrer un espion au sein de notre troupe était la meilleure solution. »

Des grondements du tonnerre se firent entendre, accompagnés d’un éclair qui parcourut le ciel. Des nuages noirs s’étaient formés au dessus de leur tête, et ils quittèrent en conséquence le jardin, pour retourner à l’intérieur. En la voyant arriver, Spike se dirigea vers Buffy.

« Ça va mon coeur ? » il lui demanda inquiet en analysant la trace rouge sur sa pommette.

« Ça ira. Les coups qui me donnent l’impression de voir des chandelles flotter au dessus de ma tête, j’en ai l’habitude. » 

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton sarcastique mais l’inquiétude ne quitta pas le visage de Spike. Voyant que personne ne les regardait, il lui déposa un rapide et discret baiser sur le front, avant de s’éloigner d’elle et faire comme si de rien n’était.

Quelques potentielles, qui se trouvaient avec les autres à la cave et dans le salon, les rejoignirent. Après qu’on leur ait expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé, Amanda fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Mais comment t’as su qu’elle n’était pas des nôtres ? »

« Willow a jeté un sort, » répondit Buffy.

Amanda se tourna vers Willow; « Je suis soulagée de l’apprendre. Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que tu faisais une fixation sur moi… Ça aurait été embarrassant. »

Willow leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, c’était pour le sort. En revanche, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi étais-tu illuminée par une lumière dorée, Buffy ? »

« Tu l’as dit toi- même, tu as dû faire une petite erreur dans ton incantation… »

La consternation ne quitta pas les traits de sorcière. « Quand j’ai croisé Faith, elle ne l’était pas. »

« C’est peut être lié à ma résurrection… Ça dû créer un dysfonctionnement ou un truc comme ça… »

« Peut-être. »

« Le principal est que nous ayons démasquée Justine, » reprit Dawn amère.

« Mais ça ne nous débarrasse pas d’elle pour autant, » rétorqua Giles. « Elle est maintenant la nouvelle tête à abattre… sûrement un nouveau pion de la Force. »

Buffy secoua la tête. « Je savais qu’elle n’était pas nette… Mais j’aurais préféré me tromper. »

Ils pouvaient désormais entendre la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber en grandes trombes. La porte de la cuisine étant fracassée par le récent combat, la pluie torrentielle commença à déborder dans la pièce. Willow prit donc l’initiative de prononcer un sort qui fit revenir la porte intacte.

« C’est beaucoup plus rapide que de bricoler pendant des heures comme le fait Alex ! »

« Hey ! Je suis là je te rappelle… » s’indigna le jeune homme.

« Oh, pauvre chéri ! Ta fierté en a pris un coup ? »

Alex préféra ne rien répondre, mais manifesta son mécontentement par un soupir.

« Justine devait être l’équivalent de Caleb, version féminin et pas misogyne… enfin je crois, » finit Buffy.

Giles approuva. « A en juger par la force qu’elle avait, tout porte à croire que oui. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si elle revient ? » demanda Dawn.

« Si j’ai réussi à tuer Caleb, je pense pouvoir faire de même avec elle. Mais ça ne sera pas une mince affaire… »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapitre 13 **

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Justine avait été démasquée, et ils n’avaient plus eu aucun signe d’elle depuis, ni même de la Force. Comme à chaque fois que c’était le cas, le Scooby redoublait de vigilance, car ces périodes de calme étaient toujours le signe précurseur d’un nouveau malheur. La dernière fois que cela s’était produit, il s’était retrouvé avec un démon au beau milieu de leur salon, et Buffy et Spike propulsés dans un autre monde. Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre les mesures de précaution qui s’imposaient, en veillant à toujours avoir une arme à portée de main, dans chaque pièce de la maison. Willow, quant à elle, bénéficiait d’une attention plus particulière, car si la Force l’avait prise pour cible lors de sa précédente attaque, elle pouvait très bien réitérer ce projet.

L’entraînement des potentielles se poursuivait, mais ils avaient été contraints de se replier à la cave car la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber une dizaine de jours plus tôt n’avait pas cessé depuis. Les patrouilles devenaient impossibles, et même les entraînements à l’extérieur durant la journée ne pouvaient plus se faire. Loin de ravir tout le monde, les potentielles plus notamment, cette situation devenait de moins en moins vivable. Partager l’espace à plus de trente dans une seule et unique maison était déjà difficile pour chacun, mais être contraint d’y rester enfermés leur avait fait atteindre les limites du supportable. Tout ceci mêlé à la fatigue, la peur et l’angoisse, les débordements et éclats de voix ne se faisaient plus très rares au sein de la maison.

 

***

Il était sept heures du soir, et Buffy se trouvait dans le salon, en compagnie de Spike, Dawn, Alex et Anya, ces derniers étant en train de plaisanter sur une émission complètement absurde qui passait à la télé. Buffy regardait la télé du coin de l’œil, laissait échapper des sourires de temps à autre, mais le cœur n’y était pas. La situation dans la maison devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, et l’atmosphère se faisait pesante. Malgré la pluie, il n’était maintenant plus très rare que Buffy et Spike s’autorisent des sorties, de même que certains autres habitants de la maison. Ils s’abritaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais à leurs yeux, rien ne valait le prix du silence et des bouffées d’air frais.

Alors qu’ils se trouvaient affalés dans le canapé, Buffy s’appuyait contre l’épaule de Spike, légèrement somnolente, et lui donna discrètement la main sous un coussin. Willow débarqua dans le salon, plongée dans la lecture d’un livre, et vint s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle se laissa peu à peu aspirer par le programme que regardaient les autres, jusqu’à que quelques minutes plus tard, Giles fasse à son tour son entrée dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la Tueuse.

« Buffy, nous en avons parlé il y a quelques jours, mais concernant la nourriture… »

Contrainte à sortir de son état de somnolence, Buffy rehaussa légèrement sa position. « Oh oui, c’est vrai… »

« Je reviens de la cuisine, et il ne reste plus grand-chose. Avec ce temps là, ça fait une quinzaine de jours que nous n’avons pas osé sortir, mais maintenant, nous n’avons plus vraiment le choix. »

« Dévaliser gratuitement les magasins ? Je suis d’accord pour y aller, si vous voulez…. »

« Je n’en doute pas, » sourit Giles, « mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent tu t’y rendes. En cas d’attaque, tu serais dans l’incapacité de te défendre. »

Dawn poussa un soupir pour montrer son mécontentement, la mine boudeuse.

« Oui, il a raison… De toute façon, j’ai besoin de sortir. Je vais y aller. »

Elle se tourna vers Spike. « T’es partant ? » lui demanda t-elle d’une voix douce.

« S’il est question de bouger, je suis loin d’être contre, » répliqua t-il en se levant du canapé.

« Il vaut effectivement mieux que tu n’y ailles pas seule, » approuva Willow.

« Faites bien attention, » déclara Giles en précaution. « Il fait déjà nuit. Vous pourriez tomber sur des vampires ou même sur Justine… »

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

Ils se préparèrent à y aller, en emportant chacun une lampe de poche et un énorme sac pour transporter la nourriture. Munis de pieux qui leur seraient indispensables en cas d’une mauvaise rencontre, ils quittèrent la maison, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Giles, avec laquelle ils se rendirent sur place.

Arrivés rapidement à destination, ils sortirent de la voiture munis des deux sacs qu’ils avaient emmenés. Une fois à l’intérieur du magasin, ils allumèrent leurs lampes et partirent en direction des rayons alimentaires.

« Prends tout ce qui est encore consommable… C’est perdu pour la plupart des fruits, mais certains légumes doivent être encore bons. Moi je m’occupe des affaires de toilettes et des gâteaux… »

« Les gateaux, ça ne m’étonne pas… » la taquina Spike.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aouch ! »

« Tu l’as cherché ! » lança Buffy sans même se retourner.

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers différents rayons.

 

***

Buffy était en train de remplir son sac de différentes boîtes de conserves. Elle s’attarda un peu plus longuement sur l’une d’elles, songeuse.

« Alors ça… »

A la lumière de sa lampe de poche, elle éclaira le semblant de liste qu’elle tenait entre ses mains.

« … on prend ! »

Une à une, elle prit toutes les boîtes de conserves qui étaient disposées sur l’étagère et les déversa dans son sac. Quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement vers sa provenance et fit passer sa lampe le long du rayon, mais ne vit personne. Après avoir scrupuleusement vérifié qu’elle était bien seule, elle finit par ne pas y prêter attention, pensant qu’il devait s’agir de Spike. Celui-ci faisait sa part de la liste de l’autre côté du supermarché et avait sûrement dû faire tomber quelque chose. Elle fut soudainement prise d’un vertige et dût fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s’appuya légèrement contre les étagères du rayon et passa une main contre son visage, comme pour se ressaisir, espérant que ça lui passerait rapidement. Lorsqu’elle sentit que ça allait un peu mieux, elle reprit ce qu’elle faisait mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et à sa grande surprise, un violent coup de poing vint s’abattre sur son visage. Elle retomba dans un grand fracas sur les étagères du rayon en face duquel elle se trouvait. Spike, qui remplissait son sac dans un rayon un peu plus loin, lâcha tout ce qu’il tenait lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de coups. Il courut en direction dudit bruit et trouva un vampire en train de s’en prendre à Buffy. Cette dernière s’était relevée et tentait tant bien que mal d’en finir avec lui. Spike courut vers le vampire en lui envoyant un coup qui le fit tomber à terre. La Tueuse se saisit du pieu qu’elle avait accroché à sa ceinture, le planta dans le cœur du vampire en un rien de temps et celui-ci disparut en poussières. Le vampire décoloré ne se préoccupa même pas de voir si le vampire s’était désintégré que déjà, il portait son attention sur Buffy.

« Ca va, amour ? » lui adressa t-il soucieux.

« Ouais… Ce vampire m’a prise par surprise, c’est tout. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies eu tant de mal à le tuer ? » s’étonna Spike. « C’est plutôt le genre que tu élimines en quelques secondes… »

« Je… c’est rien, j’ai juste eu la tête qui tournait pendant quelques secondes et il m’a attaqué à ce moment là. »

« Oh… »

Il regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’aucun autre vampire ne traînait dans les parages, et il continua en reportant son attention sur elle.

« Mais ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, oui, t’en fais pas pour ça, » dit-elle d’une voix expéditive.

Spike porta son attention sur le tas de cendres qui se trouvait sur le sol. « Ce vampire était sûrement venu chercher du sang… Et en parlant de ça, il faut que j’en prenne moi aussi. J’espère qu’il en reste. »

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves en manque, » approuva Buffy.

Elle tendit les mains vers Spike et celui-ci les saisit pour l’aider à se relever.

« Bon, j’espère qu’on ne va pas faire d’autres mauvaises rencontres de ce style… »

« Traînons pas trop… »

« Je suis quand même étonnée de voir qu’il reste encore des vampires à Sunnydale. Avec les évènements de ces dernières semaines, j’aurais cru qu’aucun ne serait resté ici. »

« On n’est pas reconnus pour notre… "émotivité", mais il peut arriver que l’on soit particulièrement attachés à une ville. »

« Même lorsque leurs habitants ont déserté ? »

Spike haussa les épaules.

« Bon, faut qu’on continue… Tu peux y retourner. »

« Euh… » hésita Spike.

« Quoi ? »

« Je préfère ne pas te laisser seule. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Buffy s’indigne. « Ne pas me laisser seule ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu remets mes capacités en cause, là ? Je suis capable de me défendre sans l’aide de personne ! »

« Oui, comme tu l’as prouvé à l’instant ! » argua t-il.

En réponse à cette remarque, la Tueuse prit un air offusqué, mais Spike ne lui laissa pas le loisir d’émettre une quelconque protestation.

« Et si tu es de nouveau prise de vertiges et qu’un vampire se trouve à nouveau dans les parages… ? »

L’air offensé quitta le visage de Buffy.

« Je crois surtout que t’as une sacré imagination, » déclara t-elle amusée.

« Bien, si tu le dis. Je retourne là bas. Mais si tu te fais attaquer à nouveau, faudra pas… »

Buffy ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, et lui saisit la nuque pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se trouvèrent dans un baiser plein de fougue.

« Je crois que tu peux y aller, maintenant, » lui intima t-elle.

Spike lui fit un sourire amusé en secouant la tête et retourna à son occupation initiale. 

 

***

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à la maison Summers, Spike avait allumé la radio qui se trouvait dans la voiture, mais peinait à trouver une station qui ne grésillait pas.

« On ne capte vraiment rien… ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire amusé. « C’est une vieille voiture… »

« Je croyais que Giles en avait acheté une neuve ! »

« Oui, mais lorsqu’il est reparti en Angleterre l’an dernier, il l’avait laissée ici et les démons du Chaos ont fait leur œuvre. »

« Je vois, il a été récupérer cette vieille poubelle au fond de son garage, si je comprends bien. »

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête en signe d’approbation. Voyant que Spike semblait s’acharner sur la vieille autoradio, la Tueuse finit par intervenir.

« Attends, laisse-moi essayer. »

Elle tourna le bouton quelques minutes pour tenter de capter une station, et finit par réussir à en trouver une. Il s’agissait d’une chaîne d’information et ils l’écoutèrent passivement tout en continuant leur route.

« Et bien sûr, pas de musique… » soupira Spike.

Buffy eut un sourire désolé. « Je crois qu’on peut faire une croix dessus. »

Un violent coup de tonnerre, suivi d’un éclair, retentit au dessus de leur tête et la pluie redoubla d’intensité.

Buffy soupira. « Ça ne s’arrange pas… »

« Il semblait… C’est assez étonnant pour la Californie. »

En jetant un œil le long de la route, la Tueuse constata que le niveau de l’eau atteignait peu à peu celui du trottoir.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu’on se retrouve avec des inondations… » déclara Buffy légèrement anxieuse.

« On est en pleine apocalypse, autant aller jusqu’au bout, » ironisa le vampire.

Buffy répondit à sa remarque par un léger sourire amusé. La route se poursuivit dans le silence, avec la radio pour seul bruit de fond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Spike remarqua que Buffy se massait les tempes.

« Ça ne va pas, amour ? »

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c’est tout. »

« Tu couves peut-être quelque chose. »

« En vivant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept entourés d’une trentaine de personnes, ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’on finisse tous pas choper je ne sais quelle maladie. Ça, en plus de notre obligation à rester enfermés… Ou alors, solution plus crédible, ma migraine provient de la présence de la vingtaine de potentielles qui a envahi ma maison et qui visiblement, ne connaît pas vraiment la signification du mot "silence". »

« ll faut bien admettre qu’elles font très fort les petites, dans ce domaine. »

« Je te le fais pas dire. »

« Si tu veux, on pourrait… »

Buffy se redressa brusquement de son siège et lui coupa la parole.

« Attends ! »

Elle tendit l’oreille et augmenta le volume de la radio.

« Ils parlent de Sunnydale… »

« Chaque jour, les témoignages d’anciens habitants de Sunnydale affluent concernant les circonstances qui les ont poussés à quitter la ville, évoquant un sentiment d’insécurité grandissant, certains parlant même d’une ville maudite, où une présence maléfique semblerait émerger des profondeurs de l’enfer. Aujourd’hui désertée, la ville a été mise en quarantaine par le gouvernement pour une durée indéterminée. Actualité sport maintenant, les… »

Buffy baissa à nouveau le son de la radio et déclara en poussant un soupir :

« On est vraiment seuls à présent, » déclara la Tueuse. « Mis en quarantaine… J’ai du mal à y croire. »

« Oui… Mais on y arrivera. »

Buffy baissa la tête. « Tu crois vraiment ? J’ai l’impression de faire du surplace. »

« C’est un combat difficile, mais pas impossible. »

« Je sais, mais je t’avouerais que je n’attends qu’une chose : que ça se termine. Qu’on puisse enfin reprendre une vie normale. »

« Et qu’entends-tu par "normale", mon cœur ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusé.

« En fait, t’as pas tort… Je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire "vivre normalement"… »

« Je suis persuadé que tu le découvriras bientôt, amour. »

« J’espère que tu as raison, » sourit-elle.

La maison Summers commença à se dessiner devant eux, malgré la pluie qui réduisait considérablement leur visibilité.

« On est arrivés, » sortit Spike.

 

***

Ils venaient de déposer le dernier sac sur la table de la cuisine, et un petit attroupement s’était formé autour de la nourriture.

« Voilà, je pense qu’avec ça, on peut tenir deux semaines… » lança Buffy en retirant son manteau trempé par la pluie.

« Du chocolat ! » s’exclama la jeune soeur de la Tueuse enthousiaste.

Tout en disant cela, elle s’était emparée d’un paquet qu’elle ouvrit avec rapidité afin d’en déguster le contenu

« Tu devrais peut-être d’abord vérifier les dates de péremption… » lui lança Buffy.

La jeune fille cessa subitement de mastiquer ce qu’elle venait d’engloutir et, avec un air légèrement inquiet, tourna le paquet dans tous les sens afin de trouver la date de péremption.

Giles admira l’ensemble des aliments étalés sur la table. « Bien, maintenant, il faut tout ranger. »

« Ah, mais, je n’ai jamais dit que je serais volontaire pour ça ! » s’exclama Buffy en s’éloignant soudainement.

Giles leva un sourcil surpris et la jeune blonde continua de plus belle.

« Quoi ? Je suis fatiguée… », dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle partit en direction du salon et une fois rendue, elle s’affala sur le canapé. Allumant la télé en guise de distraction, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir. Dans la cuisine, Spike avait suivi des yeux sa Tueuse, un peu intrigué.

« Vous vous en êtes bien sortis au supermarché ? » demanda Giles. « Parce que vous avez mis du temps… »

« On s’est fait attaquer par un vampire qui était venu chercher du sang, mais on l’a tué assez rapidement. » répondit Spike.

« Oh… Tant mieux. Bon, rangeons tout ça. »

 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, le salon avait commencé peu à peu à se remplir de sacs de couchage. Les potentielles qui allaient pour dormir affluaient dans la pièce, et Spike pensa qu’il était peut-être temps de réveiller sa Tueuse, qui était toujours profondément endormie sur le canapé. Il s’installa à côté d’elle et commença à la réveiller doucement, en caressant sa joue d’une main douce et en l’appelant par son prénom. Willow arriva à ce moment là, mais resta légèrement en retrait, et fut attendrie de voir combien Spike pouvait être doux avec elle. Un peu surpris par son arrivée, Spike sembla légèrement confus et tenta de trouver, avec embarras, quelque chose à dire mais ce fut Willow qui parla la première, à son grand soulagement.

« Alors, elle ne se réveille pas ? »

« Disons qu’elle a du mal… » répondit Spike.

Buffy ouvrit les yeux doucement, mais eut du mal à émerger.

« Ah, ça y est, tu te réveilles ! » lui murmura le vampire avec un léger sourire en coin.

Quand elle voulut s’exprimer, la voix de Buffy était éraillée. « Ouais. Je m’étais assoupie. »

« Assoupie ? » s’amusa Spike. « T’as dormi près de quatre heures, mais bon si tu veux appeler ça "s’assoupir"… »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tant que ça ?! »

Spike hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir cumulé autant de fatigue. »

Agenouillé près du canapé, sa main posée sur la hanche de la Tueuse, Spike finit par se relever et enfouit ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Ne sachant plus que dire face à Willow, il finit par se préparer à partir.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Il quitta le salon en faisant un vague signe de la main pour accompagner ses dernière paroles, et partit en direction de la cave.

« Vous ne dormez pas ensemble d’habitude ? » demanda Willow consternée.

Buffy se mit en position assise sur le canapé. « Si, mais là, je suppose qu’il ne voulait pas te laisser sur des doutes. »

« Il va peut-être falloir lui dire que je sais, » s’amusa Willow. « Bon moi je vais te laisser. Je monte me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, Willow. »

Après que la sorcière soit montée, Buffy se laissa le temps de rassembler ses forces puis se leva du canapé et descendit rejoindre Spike à la cave. Une fois qu’elle eut atteint la dernière marche de l’escalier, elle put constater que celui-ci s’entraînait contre le pushing-ball.

« Je croyais que tu partais dormir ? » taquina la jeune blonde.

Spike arrêta le balancement du pushing-ball en le saisissant de ses deux mains. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu n’as plus tellement sommeil ? » s’amusa t-il.

« Bah, disons que ces quatre longues heures de sommeil m’ont requinquée. »

Spike s’approcha doucement d’elle. « Et… ? »

Buffy vint se coller à lui et l’embrassa passionnément, pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu’elle mit fin à leur baiser, elle plongea son regard intense dans le sien.

« Et que dirais-tu d’un bon combat ?! »

Elle s’échappa de son étreinte et se dirigea vers le coffre qui contenait les armes, avec un petit éclat de rire.

« Ok, c’est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m’attendais… » répondit Spike.

Elle revint vers lui en lui tendant une épée, un sourire espiègle inscrit sur les lèvres.

Spike eut un sourire. « Bien, je suis partant pour ça aussi, » lui dit-il en se saisissant de l’arme qu’elle lui tendait.

Elle déposa à nouveau un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se mit en position de combat, gardant un sourire malicieux.

« Mais j’ai bien l’intention de mettre mes projets à exécution plus tard… » ajouta t-il suggestif.

« Oh, mais je n’en doutais pas, » répondit Buffy d’une voix lascive.

 

***

« Je trouve ca déprimant, qu’on reste là, à ne rien faire alors que je suis sûre qu’il va se passer quelque chose ! »

Presqu’un mois avait passé depuis l’affaire de Justine, et ils n’avaient toujours eu aucun signe d’elle. C’était la fin d’après-midi, et Buffy se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie du Scooby. Ils venaient de finir l’entraînement quotidien des potentielles et s’étaient tous rassemblés dans la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter.

« Et puis, ce mauvais temps ne laisse présager rien de bon… » déclara Dawn.

Giles intervint à son tour. « Oui, il est rare que nous ayons ce temps là aussi longtemps, en Californie. » 

« Ca fait des semaines que la Force nous répète qu’elle libèrera bientôt son armée de Turok-hans, » reprit la Tueuse. « Et contre eux, nous n’avons pas grand chose… je ne sais plus ce qu’il faut qu’on fasse. »

« Pour l’instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu’entraîner les potentielles, » déclara Giles dépité.

« C’est justement là que ça coince, » lui répondit Buffy. « Jamais nous n’avons eu à ‘attendre’… Ce n’est pas dans nos habitudes. Et puis, les filles ne se sont jamais confrontées à un seul Turok-han. Si nous sommes attaqués, nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu’elles sauront faire face à la situation. »

« Willow, » interpella la cadette Summers, « tu ne connaîtrais pas à tout hasard un sort qui permettrait de tous les tuer ? Un genre de bombe atomique magique… ? »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Crois bien que si j’en avais eu le pouvoir, je l’aurais fait… »

« Et puis, même si cette hypothèse avait pu être envisageable, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour Willow, » rationalisa Giles. « Les risques qu’elle perde le contrôle et retourne du côté du mal sont bien trop grands. »

« Sans vouloir vous la jouer mauvaise, s’il avait fallu choisir entre la vie de Willow et nos vies, je pense qu’il n’y aurait pas eu à hésiter, » intervint Anya avec son habituel sens du tact.

Willow leva les yeux au ciel. « C’est charmant la manière dont tu parles de moi. »

Giles vint à son secours. « Anya, non seulement c’est une hypothèse inenvisageable, mais qui plus est, si Willow était amenée à retourner du côté du mal, elle serait un problème de plus, à défaut d’être une solution… »

« Supposons que les Turok-hans sortent de la bouche de l’enfer, » reprit Buffy plongée dans ses pensées, « ils ne pourraient pas rester à l’extérieur en permanence… à cause du soleil. Ça leur ferait une restriction. »

« Sauf s’il continue à pleuvoir comme ça, » intervint Spike. « Le ciel est tellement couvert et noir… »

Buffy se trouva surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. « … qu’avec ce temps, ils n’ont pas à craindre le soleil et… »

« …et peuvent sortir quand ils veulent ! Comme moi. »

« Comme si tout ce à quoi on doit faire face ne suffisait pas… » ironisa Alex.

« Et n’oublions pas aussi Justine, » rappela Anya. « Elle n’est pas plus dangereuse qu’un Turok-han mais elle pourrait quand même faire des dégâts. »

Un silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la pièce, jusqu’à ce que Buffy reprenne la parole.

« Maintenant que j’y pense, vous pensez que ce mauvais temps pourrait être lié ? »

« Lié à quoi ? » demanda Giles.

« A l’arrivée des Turok-hans ? »

Il y eût un long silence.

« Ce n’est pas impossible, » répondit l’Observateur. « L’arrivée d’une puissante force maléfique entraîne toujours au sein de notre monde des bouleversements, comme la disparition du sortilège de protection des maisons contre les vampires… Et les bouleversements climatiques ne seraient pas à exclure. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça signifie que l’armée de Turok-hans sera libérée sous peu ? » demanda Dawn craintive.

Giles resta figé un instant. « Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner de réponse, mais… cela ne m’étonnerait pas. »

« Bien, parfait ! » sortit Buffy amère. « De toute façon, nous n’attendons que ça depuis quelques mois ! Je vois pas bien ce que ça change… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Force ne l’a toujours pas fait… » intervint à nouveau Anya.

« Je pense qu’elle souhaite que les choses se déroulent à sa manière, » répondit Giles, « et je crains que son silence ne soit en réalité plus à redouter qu’autre chose. Jusqu’à présent, elle a toujours agi avec beaucoup de méthode… »

« Ça fait des mois que je vous dis que nous allons tous mourir de toute façon, » soupira l’ex-démone.

« Quel optimisme ! » sortit Wood d’une voix sarcastique.

« Anya, nous faisons justement tout pour que ça n’arrive pas, » rétorqua Willow. « Le but de nos concertations n’est pas de nous saper le moral… »

« Au moins elle dit les choses clairement, » lança Buffy avec toujours autant d’amertume.

Tous la regardèrent surpris, et la Tueuse poursuivit avec une nervosité perceptible dans la voix.

« C’est vrai, je n’arrive plus à voir pourquoi on s’entête à vouloir se préparer à ce combat si nous n’avons strictement rien qui penche en notre faveur… »

Dawn s’approcha de sa soeur. « Buffy… »

« J’ai de plus en plus l’impression que nous faisons tout ça pour rien, » lança Buffy dépitée. « La Force a toutes les forces maléfiques à ses pieds, et elle peut en faire ce qu’elle souhaite. Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que notre petite armée fasse le poids face à eux ?! »

Giles intervint à son tour d’une voix douce. « Ecoute Buffy, je comprends que la situation n’est pas des meilleures. Mais c’est un combat difficile que nous menons, et il ne faut surtout pas qu’on se décourage. »

« Surtout pas maintenant, » entérina Dawn.

« Je sais, mais… cette attente devient de plus en plus pesante, » tenta t-elle de se calmer.

Buffy se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous savaient que cette fois, les chances de gagner étaient minimes, ils allaient devoir batailler dur pour parvenir à leurs fins. Le Scooby avait dû faire face à de nombreuses apocalypses, de nombreux combats, mais dans la situation présente, quelque soit le dénouement, ils savaient que ce combat serait leur dernier.

***

Le lendemain, les potentielles se trouvaient dans la cave pour l’entraînement quotidien, dirigées par Giles, Faith, Wood, Buffy et Spike. Seulement en plein milieu d’un exercice, Buffy avait quitté la cave et était montée à l’étage, prétextant qu’elle avait besoin de se désaltérer. Ne la voyant pas revenir, Spike était monté la rejoindre et c’est dans le salon qu’il la retrouva, assise sur le canapé en train de réfléchir, une main contre son front. Elle paraissait complètement perdue.

« C’est ici que tu te caches ! »

Buffy releva la tête en le voyant mais ne répondit rien, gardant toujours la même mine triste et épuisée qu’elle avait depuis quelques jours. Il vint s’asseoir auprès d’elle et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Je comprends que tu sois paniquée mais… je suis certain qu’on réussira. »

Elle s’installa contre lui, le laissant passer son bras autour de sa taille.

« J’ai l’impression de les entraîner pour rien. Et j’ai peur. Je crois même que je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur. Je m’inquiète pour les filles, pour mes amis, pour Dawn et pour toi… Quand les Turok-hans nous attaqueront, même si elles sont entraînées, jamais les potentielles n’en viendront à bout ! Ils sont mille fois plus nombreux que nous. »

« Ecoute, amour, je sais que c’est un combat difficile, mais nous y arriverons, j’en suis persuadé. Je te fais confiance pour ça… »

Buffy ne répondit rien, puis posa son regard sur la Faux qui était posée sur la petite table en face du canapé.

« Et dire que j’ai cette maudite Faux qui ne me sert à rien ! Je suis sûre qu’elle peut avoir une importance ! Si Caleb voulait m’empêcher de la prendre, il y avait forcément une raison… »

« S’il savait qu’il allait finir coupé en deux à cause d’elle, il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir la garder pour lui… »

Buffy esquissa un sourire, appréciant qu’il tente de détendre l’atmosphère et de la faire rire.

« C’est sûrement ça ! »

La Tueuse se sépara légèrement de son étreinte, et reprit la parole avec un regain de motivation. « On devrait peut-être retourner à l’entraînement des potentielles. Si le combat est pour bientôt, autant faire notre maximum pour qu’elles soient préparées. »

 

***

En fin d’après midi, Buffy se trouvait dans le salon avec plusieurs membres du Scooby. Ils étaient en train de parler d’un nouveau sort que Willow venait de mettre au point qui permettrait la levée d’un mur de feu dès lors qu’un Turok-han serait détecté dans un cercle délimité de dix mètres autour de la maison.

« Comme ça, si le moindre Turok-han tente d’entrer, pouf ! » expliqua la jeune sorcière. « C’est la version améliorée du sort que j’ai jeté l’autre fois. Celui-ci permettait de retenir les Turok-hans quelques heures, tandis que celui-là est beaucoup plus puissant et il tiendra longtemps. »

« Génial ce sort… » réagit Buffy.

« …mais ? » continua Willow en sentant qu’il y en aurait un.

« Je sais que c’est une super protection pour nous, ça c’est sûr, mais si les Turok-hans sortent de la bouche de l’enfer, nous serons protégés, mais ça ne résout pas le problème du reste du monde. »

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Buffy… » poursuivit Willow désolée.

« Oui, bien sûr, je sais, » reprit Buffy confuse. « Et tu fais déjà beaucoup Willow, merci. Tu l’as déjà lancé ? »

« Non pas encore, je prévoyais de le faire maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je seconde ça… »

Willow se leva et partit en direction de l’étage afin d’aller chercher les ingrédients qu’elle avait préparés pour lancer le sort.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? » adressa Buffy à Giles et Alex.

« Non, rien du tout, » répondit l’Observateur en nettoyant ses lunettes. « Pour tout te dire, en un mois, nos recherches n’ont pas connue une flagrante évolution », finit-il en soupirant.

« Je vois… » réagit Buffy avec déception.

« Ça m’étonnerait que vous trouviez quoique ce soit, » intervint Spike, qui se tenait aux côtés de la jeune femme. « Ce genre de choses n’est jamais arrivé auparavant. Aucune Tueuse n’a eu à affronter un combat de cette ampleur… »

Buffy semblait réfléchir et elle reprit la parole intriguée au bout de quelques instants.

« Je viens de me rappeler… »

Giles replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. « De quoi ? »

« La gardienne, à qui j’ai parlé… Elle m’avait dit que je disposais déjà d’armes puissantes, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle a voulu dire par là. »

Willow venait de redescendre après avoir pris les ingrédients, et se dirigeait à présent vers la porte d’entrée pour s’y munir d’un manteau et d’un parapluie. Parallèlement, la conversation dans le salon se poursuivait.

« Que tu disposais déjà d’armes puissantes ? » demanda Alex.

Buffy hocha la tête.

« Bravo, » lança le charpentier avec humour. « On a de quoi la tuer et on ne sait même pas comment ? »

« Pas de la tuer, » répondit Buffy. « On ne peut pas tuer la Force. Mais on a de quoi… l’affaiblir. »

« En détruisant son armée de Turok-hans, » continua Alex.

« Mais pour y arriver… »

Soudainement, Willow déboula dans l’entrée, l’air affolé.

« Buffy ! On a un gros problème ! » lança Willow.

Buffy se leva d’un bond du canapé.

« Les Turok-hans… Ils sont là, ils entourent la maison. »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapitre 14 **

« Les Turok-hans… Ils sont là, ils entourent la maison. »

La phrase de Willow fit l’effet d’une bombe au sein du groupe.

« Comment ça ? » répondit Buffy en ouvrant de grands yeux. « La Force les a libérés ? »

« Je… j’en sais rien, mais ça m’en a tout l’air. »

« Mais on n’est pas prêts ! » s’exclama Alex paniqué.

« C’est certainement pas le genre de truc qui préoccupe la Force… » rétorqua Anya d’une voix inquiète.

« Ils ne sont pas nombreux à ce que j’ai pu voir, » continua la sorcière, « du moins pour le moment, et ils entourent la maison. Le sort que j’ai lancé la dernière fois les empêche d’entrer, mais ça ne tiendra que deux ou trois heures… »

« Tu n’as pas jeté le sort qui permet l’apparition d’un mur de feu ? » demanda Dawn inquiète.

« Je n’ai pas eu le temps… Je n’ai pu prononcer que quelques mots de l’incantation, mais ils sont arrivés trop tôt. »

« Buffy, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » demanda la jeune Summers à sa soeur.

Buffy affichait un air perdu et essayait de réfléchir à une stratégie qui pourrait leur permettre de s’en sortir.

« Je… je n’en sais rien. On a qu’à… je sais pas. Giles ? » ajouta t-elle en tournant la tête vers son observateur pleine d’espoir.

« Je réfléchis, » répondit-il pris au dépourvu. « Mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment procéder. »

Un groupe de potentielles descendit précipitamment de l’étage. L’inquiétude transparaissait sur les traits de chacune d’elles.

« Buffy, il… il y a des Turok-hans qui se trouvent autour de la maison ! » lança Amanda d’une voix fébrile.

C’est la jeune sœur de la Tueuse qui répondit à sa place. « On sait, on essaie de trouver une solution… »

« Willow, tu ne peux pas jeter le sort ? Même si ils sont là… ? »

« Non, ça m’est complètement impossible ! Je dois sortir du cercle que j’avais formé en guise de bouclier la dernière fois et si je le fais… je me ferais tuer en un rien de temps. Il faut qu’ils partent. »

« Et comment on va faire ça ? » demanda Alex.

« Avec un appât ! » répondit Buffy du tac au tac, l’air sûr.

Un air consterné prit place sur les traits de Dawn. « Un appât ? »

« Qui veut faire l’appât de ces gentils vampires préhistoriques ?! » ironisa Alex.

« Je propose qu’on leur envoie Andrew ! » lança Anya semi-sérieuse.

« Hey ! » s’indigna le jeune homme.

Buffy continua sérieusement. « Moi ! Je suis la Tueuse, si je sors, ils me suivront. »

La jeune blonde sentit Spike se crisper à côté d’elle, et lui jeta un rapide regard. Elle ajouta ensuite en se tournant vers Willow, « Combien il y en a ? »

« A cause de la pluie, je n’ai pas très bien vu mais il me semble qu’il y en avait quatre ou cinq… »

« On fait comme ça alors, c’est parfait… »

« Non, » objecta Giles, « rien ne nous dit que ces cinq Turok-hans sont les seuls ! Peut-être que d’autres se trouvent dans les rues de Sunnydale, tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Peut-être que non. Les précédentes fois, la Force n’en a libéré que très peu. Quand Faith et les filles s’étaient rendus à l’arsenal, elles avaient dû faire face à trois Turok-hans… Et puis, si elle avait libéré son armée, on en aurait vu plus que ça autour de la maison. »

Kennedy intervint à son tour dans la conversation. « On a regardé par la fenêtre à l’étage tout à l’heure, et d’après ce qu’on a pu voir, ils ne sont que cinq. Le reste de la rue était totalement déserte… »

« Vous voyez, ils ne sont pas plus nombreux, » continua Buffy à l’adresse de Giles. « J’y vais, » finit-elle d’une voix résolue.

« Je viens avec toi, » lança Spike sur un ton qui ne laissait pas d’ouverture à la discussion.

Buffy, d’abord un peu inquiète, finit par acquiescer.

« Ce n’est pas la question ! » s’exaspéra Giles. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. C’est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Surtout avec la pluie ! C’est à peine si vous y verrez… » ajouta Willow.

« Ils vont vous suivre et après ? » intervint Alex. « Comment vous ferez ? Rappelle-toi du mal que tu as eu à tuer le Turok-han la dernière fois ! Alors cinq, je n’ose même pas imaginer. »

« Mais j’ai réussi à le tuer, » rappela la Tueuse. « Et puis, je n’y vais pas seule ! » ajouta t-elle en tournant son regard vers Spike.

« Même à deux c’est dangereux, » continua Giles.

Faith intervint d’une voix déterminée. « Je viens avec vous. »

Voyant que Giles allait encore émettre une protestation, Buffy le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse parler.

« Giles, nous n’avons plus le temps ! Dans quelques heures, le sort qui protège la maison ne fera plus effet et nous allons tous nous faire tuer. Il faut qu’on les éloigne pendant que Willow jette l’autre sortilège. A trois, on devrait bien réussir à s’en sortir. »

« Je viens également avec vous, » intervint Robin Wood. « Je pense que je… »

« Tu es toujours aussi affaibli par la blessure que t’avais infligée le démon de l’autre dimension, » le coupa Faith. « Hors de question que tu viennes. »

« Je m’en sortirai parfaitement, » s’entêta t-il.

Faith lui donna une légère tape au niveau de la jambe et Wood poussa un léger grognement de douleur avant de s’affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Tu vois, » dit-elle satisfaite d’avoir prouvé son argument. Wood lui retourna un regard noir. « Tu n’as pas totalement cicatrisé. »

« C’est réglé, Robin, vous ne venez pas avec nous. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d’être ralentis ou que vous soyez encore blessé… »

Agacé d’être écarté, Wood reprit la parole dans un soupir, tout en gardant une main contre sa jambe douloureuse. « Bien… Mais courrez vite, s’ils sont aussi coriaces que ce que j’ai entendu dire, vous aurez bien du mal à les combattre s’ils en venaient à vous rattraper… »

« On fera tout pour éviter d’en arriver là, » répondit Buffy.

« On se contente de faire diversion, si j’ai bien compris ? » demanda Faith.

« Oui, face à leur nombre, c’est la seule chose que nous pouvons nous permettre. »

« C’est quoi le plan ? » demanda Spike.

« On court et on les emmène le plus loin possible de la maison, pendant que Willow jette le sort. Ça va te demander combien de temps à peu prés ? » ajouta t-elle à l’adresse de Willow.

« Dix ou quinze minutes. Je ne sais pas exactement. »

« Alors on fait comme ça. On sort et on les emmène aussi loin que possible avant de revenir. »

« Mais la pluie ? Elle va vous ralentir… » s’inquiéta Dawn.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, on se débrouillera. Spike en étant un vampire sera probablement moins gêné déjà… »

« Bien, » finit par dire Giles à peu près convaincu. « Mais soyez très prudents. »

Ils descendirent à la cave pour récupérer des armes dans le coffre. Buffy décida de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer, n’ayant pas une tenue appropriée ni pour sortir, ni pour se battre. 

Resté dans le salon, le reste du Scooby continua de discuter.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c’est prudent de les laisser sortir ? » s’inquiéta Alex.

« Je ne sais pas trop, ce n’est pas vraiment une idée qui m’enchante… » répondit Giles. « Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? »

 

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l’étage, Buffy finissait d’enfiler une paire de chaussures qui lui serait plus pratique pour la course à laquelle ils se préparaient. Une fois que ce fut fait et après avoir enfilé un pull avec précipitation, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Cinq Turok-hans se trouvaient le long du trottoir et s’obstinaient à essayer de passer la barrière magique que Willow avait fait ériger la dernière fois, par mesure de précaution.

Elle jeta par la suite un regard le long de Revello Drive, mais celle-ci, outre les gouttes de pluies qui continuaient de tomber, demeurait calme et la présence d’autres Turok-hans ne semblait pas à signaler. Elle quitta le bord de la fenêtre, pris le poignard qu’elle avait disposé sur la commode et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Spike fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, on peut y aller. »

Alors qu’elle esquissait un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre, Spike la retint dans son mouvement.

« Fais attention à toi, » lui dit-il avec une inquiétude perceptible dans la voix.

« Toi aussi… Vu comment les choses s’étaient déroulées avec l’arrivée du premier Turok-han… Mais ne t’en fais pas pour moi, je suis la Tueuse » finit-elle rassurante dans un haussement d’épaules.

Spike lui adressa un petit sourire. « T’es deux fois plus coriace que moi, amour, j’en douterai jamais. Mais c’est juste que ces derniers temps, tu n’étais pas très bien… »

« Là, je me sens très bien. Enfin, je suis effrayée, mais je me sens bien. »

« Si tu le dis, » dit-il sceptique.

La Tueuse accrocha le poignard à sa ceinture.

« On les emmène où ? » lui demanda le vampire.

« J’ai pensé au Bronze. C’est grand et déserté, il nous suffira de les embusquer à cet endroit, et de sortir par la porte arrière. Et on revient le plus rapidement possible ici… »

« Ça me semble être un bon plan, » approuva t-il.

« Espérons que ces quelques semaines passées enfermés à l’intérieur ne nous auront pas ramollis… »

« Moi, j’ai le souvenir d’un tout autre genre d’entraînement régulier qui est plutôt pas mal pour garder la forme, » lança Spike suggestif.

Buffy eut un petit rire, lui donna une légère tape sur le bras et s’approcha pour l’embrasser doucement. Willow arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là, et fut quelque peu embarrassée d’intervenir lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle les interrompait.

« Hum… euh, j’étais venu vous dire qu’il serait temps d’y aller si je veux avoir le temps de lancer le sort. »

Ils se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers elle, et la jeune sorcière rousse leur adressa un sourire timide avant de repartir aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée. 

« Heureusement que la rouquine est au courant pour nous deux, » déclara Spike amusé par sa réaction. Buffy lui avait rapporté sa discussion avec la jeune sorcière quelque semaines plus tôt, lors de laquelle elle lui avait plus ou moins confirmé ses soupçons.

« C’est de plus en plus difficile à cacher de toute manière… » réagit la Tueuse. « J’espère que ça se passera bien… » reprit-elle anxieuse en pensant à leur course à venir.

« À nous trois, on devrait s’en sortir. Il s’agit seulement des éloigner, pas de se battre. »

« Oui… Il ne nous reste plus qu’à croiser les doigts pour qu’ils ne nous rattrapent pas, auquel cas on risque de se retrouver face à un sérieux problème. »

« Ça c’est sûr… »

« On y va ? »

Spike acquiesça légèrement et il sortit de la pièce à la suite de Buffy pour rejoindre les autres.

 

***

Réunis dans l’entrée, Buffy, Spike et Faith s’étaient munis de leurs vestes et manteaux afin de se protéger de la pluie. 

« Soyez prudents, » s’inquiéta Dawn.

« T’en fais pas p’tite mère, » répondit Buffy amusée en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa jeune soeur, qui réagit par une moue vexée.

« Et puis, on est bien armés ! » lança Faith en plaçant un couteau à sa ceinture. « Poignards, pieux, et épée. Ça devrait aller. »

« J’essaierai de faire le plus vite possible, » leur lança Willow.

« Le plus important c’est que tu sois efficace. Nous serons de retour d’ici un quart d’heure ou vingt minutes. »

Spike s’approcha de Buffy. « Espérons qu’ils nous suivent, et qu’ils n’aient pas la mauvaise idée de rester ici. Sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

« Je pense que ça marchera, » déclara Buffy confiante.

« On les emmène jusqu’où ? » demanda la Tueuse brune.

« Jusqu’au Bronze et on revient. »

« Au Bronze ? » intervint Alex. « Ça ne fait pas un peu loin ? Vous pourriez vous contenter du Lycée, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent. Au lycée on risquerait de tomber sur d’autres Turok-hans. Bien que je ne pense pas que la Force en ait libéré d’autres, mais ne tentons pas le diable. »

Buffy plaça par-dessus sa tête la capuche de son manteau afin de se protéger de la pluie.

« Je pense qu’on peut y aller. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se placèrent sous le porche. À leur vue, les Turok-hans s’agitèrent.

« Eh bah, on dirait qu’on leur fait de l’effet, » s’amusa Faith.

« Ça en a tout l’air ! » lança Spike.

« Qu’ils se fassent pas d’idée, je les aime le teint plus halé que ça, » poursuivit la brune.

Spike secoua la tête en réaction.

« Même sans parler de teint hâlé, il leur manque un bon milliers de points à la case séduction, » intervint la blonde à son tour, en observant les vampires préhistoriques redoubler leurs efforts pour passer la barrière magique. Sa réponse généra un rire chez ses deux acolytes, et elle échangea un regard complice avec Spike.

« Je peux que te croire, c’est toi l’experte, » lui répondit Faith.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Buffy. « On y va ! » lança t-elle en top départ lorsqu’ils approuvèrent.

S’élançant à une vitesse exponentielle, ils passèrent par un côté du jardin où n’était positionné aucun Turok-han. C’est en poussant des grognements féroces que ces derniers se lancèrent à leur poursuite, tête baissée. Constatant que le plan avait fonctionné comme prévu, Willow attendit qu’ils se trouvent à une distance suffisamment raisonnable pour sortir à toute vitesse de la maison. Tout en semant une poudre magique autour de celle-ci, la jeune sorcière commença son incantation, accompagné d’Alex qui tenait fermement le parapluie pour les mettre à l’abri de la pluie.

***

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, toujours poursuivis par les cinq Turok-hans qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin derrière eux. 

Sachant que le temps leur était compté, la Tueuse pria pour qu’ils parviennent à ouvrir la porte du Bronze le plus rapidement possible, et fut surprise de constater que celle-ci l’était déjà. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et barricadèrent la porte en plaçant les objets les plus lourds possibles devant celle-ci. Mais des bruits de coups se firent rapidement entendre et ne perdant pas le rythme, ils avancèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie, à l’arrière du Bronze.

La salle étant plongée dans l’obscurité, Buffy et Faith parvenaient difficilement à distinguer les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elles, contrairement à Spike, dont la vision surdéveloppée de vampire lui permettait de trouver ses repères. Lorsque Buffy manqua de peu de tomber, il lui attrapa la main avec fermeté et l’attira contre lui pour la guider. 

« Et on sort par où, maintenant ? »

« La porte arrière du Bronze, normalement elle est en face, » répondit Buffy. « On n’en est plus très loin… »

« Je la vois, » réagit à son tour Spike. « Il faut qu’on se dépêche, les Turok-hans ne vont pas tarder à pulvériser la porte… » finit-il en réaction aux nombreux coups donnés derrière eux.

Constatant que Faith éprouvait les mêmes difficultés que Buffy à se situer, Spike attrapa le bras de la Tueuse brune et l’amena dans une autre direction.

« C’est par là. Là, tu te diriges droit sur un pilier… »

Faith tendit le bras et sa main se heurta à un obstacle de béton.

« Oh, hum, merci. »

Spike les conduisit ainsi jusqu’à la sortie. Lorsqu’ils sortirent du Bronze, ils entendirent derrière eux que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, venait tout juste de céder, et que les Turok-hans commençaient à pénétrer dans le Bronze. Ils quittèrent les lieux sans s’attarder, et reprirent de plus belle leur cavale dans les rues de Sunnydale.

Pendant sa course pour retourner à la maison Summers, Buffy se retourna brièvement pour jeter un œil aux Turok-hans et eut la surprise de constater qu’ils ne les avaient pas suivis. Soudain, alors que Faith courait en tête, la Tueuse blonde la vit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, avant d’atterrir violemment à côté d’elle. 

Surpris, Buffy comme Spike se stoppèrent à leur tour, et tout en se redressant péniblement, la jeune blonde vit au loin une silhouette qui se rapprochait d’eux. Avec la pluie, elle mit un certain temps à parvenir à la distinguer plus clairement, et ce n’est que lorsque elle se retrouva près d’elle que Buffy reconnut Justine, la jeune soit-disant potentielle qui avait vécu parmi eux pendant des semaines.

« Vous m’aviez oublié ? » demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Buffy lui donna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, et la jeune fille retourna un visage ennuyé vers elle, tout en se massant le visage.

« Aouch, pour des retrouvailles après un mois, je m’attendais quand même à autre chose. Non, vraiment, je suis très… »

Justine retourna un coup de poing à Buffy.

« …déçue. »

La Tueuse blonde lui envoya un second coup de poing en plein visage et Faith, qui ne s’était pas relevée, la fit tomber à terre en lui fauchant les jambes d’un coup de pied. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à se relever, et voyant que Spike s’approchait lui aussi pour la frapper, elle l’envoya en un coup de pied en plein torse contre un tronc d’arbre un peu plus loin.

« Je ne sais pas vous, » commença t-elle à dire entre deux coups de poings, « mais personnellement, je trouve qu’on manque énormément de distractions dans le coin… ! »

Ils étaient tous les trois trempés par la pluie et les deux Tueuses éprouvaient quelques difficultés à distinguer clairement la scène, frappant parfois à l’instinct.

« T’en fais pas, on va y remédier ! » ragea Faith.

La Tueuse brune lui donna un puissant coup de poing, mais Justine répliqua avec un autre, doublement puissant. Buffy et Spike revinrent à la charge et malgré sa puissante force, à un contre trois, la jeune fille commença à faiblir au bout de quelques minutes. Alors que Buffy se relevait après s’être pris un énième coup de poing, elle vit que Spike était parvenu à la repousser en l’envoyant percuter une voiture. Se saisissant d’un poignard qu’elle portait à sa ceinture, la Tueuse l’envoya en direction de Justine depuis l’endroit où elle se trouvait, et fut soulagée de constater qu’elle n’avait pas manqué son coup. La jeune fille s’était reçu le projectile en pleine épaule, et avec une expression reflétant la douleur qu’elle ressentait, elle s’affaissa à terre.

Un éclair parcourut le ciel, suivit d’un grondement du tonnerre. Spike se dirigea en courant vers sa Tueuse et l’aida à se relever.

« Viens ! On y va ! Elle ne pourra pas nous suivre dans cet état. »

Buffy aurait voulu rester pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle, mais Spike commençait à la tirer par la main pour qu’ils s’éloignent. Voyant que Faith les avait devancés, la Tueuse se résigna à les suivre.

 

***

Chez les Summers, le Scooby gang commençait à s’inquiéter. Buffy, Spike et Faith avaient quitté la maison depuis plus d’une demi-heure, mais n’étaient toujours pas revenus.

« Ne t’en fais pas Dawn, ils ont sûrement dû être retardés, » tenta de la rassurer Giles, alors que lui-même était inquiet.

« J’espère que vous avez rai-… »

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur les deux Tueuses et le vampire. Dawn se leva d’un bond du canapé et se dirigea vers eux, accompagnée des autres membres du Scooby.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Buffy retira son manteau trempé, frigorifiée. « On est tombé sur Justine, » finit-elle avec un frisson.

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Et vous avez réussi à lui échapper ? »

« Assez difficilement, » répondit Spike. « Buffy l’a blessée à l’épaule et on s’est enfui. »

« Oh. Elle est encore vivante… » laissa échapper Giles.

« Dans le genre Caleb junior, elle est plutôt forte, » répondit Faith en faisant le tour de ses blessures. « C’est déjà un miracle qu’on ait pu la fuir. »

Buffy se tourna vers la sorcière rousse. « Willow, t’as jeté le sort ? »

« Oui, et j’ai mis moins de temps que prévu. »

« Tant mieux… » souffla Buffy soulagée. « Donc maintenant, tant qu’on sera dedans, on sera en sécurité. »

« Oui, pour quelques temps du moins, » répondit Willow. « Le sort ne tiendra que deux ou trois semaines, avant que je ne doive le renouveler. Et bien sûr, on sera l’abri des Turok-hans mais… uniquement d’eux. Justine et les autres potentiels démons qui pourraient avoir l’idée de venir nous rendre visite constituent toujours une véritable menace pour nous. »

« Les Turok-hans sont les plus dangereux, » répondit Buffy. « Ça réduira déjà de pas mal le danger. »

« Est-ce que vous en avez vu d’autres ? » demanda Alex.

« Non, comme on le pensait, il semblerait que la Force n’ait libéré que les cinq qui entouraient la maison tout à l’heure… du moins pour l’instant. »

« Espérons que ça reste comme ça, » rebondit Dawn.

Alex poursuivit. « Elle veut peut-être d’abord nous régler notre compte avant de s’attaquer au monde. »

Buffy commença à s’éloigner. « Eh bien, en attendant qu’elle nous règle notre compte, je monte prendre une douche ! »

« Désolée de te dire ça… » commença Dawn hésitante, « … mais Faith a été plus rapide, elle est déjà là haut. »

Buffy poussa un soupir d’exaspération. « Génial ! » dit-elle semi-contrariée, semi-sarcastique.

 

***

Le soir même, il était près de onze heures quand Spike avait décidé de s’entraîner contre le Pushing-ball de la cave. Après s’être défoulé pendant une longue demi-heure contre celui-ci, il ressentit le besoin de voir Buffy et décida de monter à l’étage. En ouvrant la porte en haut des escaliers de la cave, il la retrouva dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Dawn. Elles étaient assises sur les tabourets, et alors que sa grande-sœur vidait un paquet de gâteaux, la jeune fille lui faisait apparemment part de ses nouveaux exploits au combat à l’épée.

« Je suis sûre que je serais capable de défier n’importe quel Turok-han ! »

« Ne t’emballe pas trop non plus… » lui lança Buffy sceptique en avalant une bouchée.

« Oui, je sais que j’ai encore des progrès à faire, mais je suis sur la bonne voie, non ? » s’enquit la jeune-fille.

Spike s’approcha du frigo et l’ouvrit pour se servir une tasse de sang.

Buffy lui répondit avec un sourire confiant. « Bien sûr Dawnie, t’as fais des progrès assez extraordinaires ces dernières semaines. Mais le combat demande de l’expérience sur le terrain, et tant que tu n’aurais pas ça, il te faudra encore travailler… »

« Oui, je sais… » bouda la jeune Summers en réponse.

Spine plaça sa tasse au micro-onde et se tourna vers les jeunes filles, les bras croisés. « En me battant contre toi l’autre jour à l’entraînement, tu t’es comportée en vraie mini-Buffy en puissance… ! »

La Tueuse haussa un sourcil. « Mini-Buffy ? »

Dawn eut un large sourire. « C’est vrai ? »

« Si je te le dis, Globule. »

« Cool… ! »

« En ce qui concerne le combat sur le terrain, on ne devrait pas tarder à y faire face, » reprit Buffy.

« Tu penses à éliminer les cinq Turok-hans qui traînent dehors ? » demanda Spike.

« Oui, il faudra bien qu’on le fasse de toute manière. »

Buffy se servit d’un nouveau gâteau dans le paquet, pendant que Spike prenait une première gorgée de sa tasse de sang. Dawn se leva de son tabouret, regarda par la fenêtre, et malgré l’obscurité et la pluie fine qui tombait, elle parvint à distinguer des mouvements à l’extérieur.

« Ils sont encore là. Ils n’ont pas bougé depuis des heures… »

Buffy poussa un soupir. « Oui, et je crains que tant qu’ils n’auront pas été renvoyés en enfer, ils ne quitteront pas les lieux. »

« Au moins, pour le moment, on est en sécurité, » continua Dawn.

« Oui, pour le moment… »

Dawn prit la direction de la porte de la cuisine. « Je vais monter me coucher, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, après ce qui s’est passé. »

Buffy haussa les épaules. « L’habitude, je suppose… »

« Oui, sûrement. Bonne nuit vous deux ! Et pas de bêtises… » lança t-elle dans un dernier souffle taquin.

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse quitta la cuisine sur ces mots, entraînant l’échange d’un regard à la fois intrigué et amusé entre le couple de blonds. Le silence régna durant quelques secondes dans la pièce. Buffy, qui avait fini par vider le paquet de gâteaux, était en train de tordre celui-ci avec un air absent, et s’amusa à le lancer dans la poubelle depuis son tabouret.

« Gagné… ! »

Spike eut un petit rire amusé et finit d’une traite sa tasse de sang, avant de la placer dans le lave-vaisselle.

« C’était un très joli coup. »

Buffy prit un ton à la fois lasse et ironique. « Oh, tu sais, je n’ai aucun mérite, j’ai des années de pratique derrière moi… »

« Dans le lançage de paquets de gâteaux ? » s’amusa t-il.

« Ah, ah, ah… » répondit-elle sarcastique.

Spike lui adressa un sourire moqueur puis vint par la suite se placer derrière la Tueuse, l’enlaçant étroitement contre lui.

« Je me demandais où tu étais passée, amour… »

« Comme tu vois, j’étais ici. J’ai parlé avec Giles des Turok-hans, puis j’ai eu un petit creux. »

Sur ces mots, elle plaça ses mains sur celles de Spike et appuya son dos contre le torse du vampire. Il attrapa doucement ses cheveux et les écarta pour déposer une traînée de baisers sur sa nuque, puis son cou. Buffy se laissa aller contre lui et ferma doucement les yeux.

« J’ai très envie de toi depuis tout à l’heure, et j’avais des propositions indécentes à te formuler, mais je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de me suivre ? »

« Mmmh, je ne sais pas… » commença t-elle taquine. « Ça demande mûres réflexions. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard séducteur. Il eut un léger sourire puis embrassa ses lèvres de manière voluptueuse. Sans quitter ses bras, Buffy pivota sur elle-même et se leva du tabouret pour passer ses bras derrière le cou de Spike, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser. Il finit par attraper doucement ses mains dans les siennes, et il les entraîna alors vers la porte de la cave, sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu sais à quel point je t’aime, amour ? » lui déclara t-il sincère au moment d’ouvrir la porte.

Pendant un court instant, la Tueuse redevint sérieuse, son regard plongé dans le sien. Inconscient de son trouble, il se pencha sur elle pour lui donner à nouveau un rapide baiser. Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient à la cave, laissant la Tueuse toujours aussi songeuse. Mais rapidement rattrapée par la passion et la fougue que mettait Spike dans leurs étreintes, elle se laissa emporter. Il la souleva du sol et la Tueuse plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en marchant en direction du lit, Buffy commença à lui enlever sa chemise avec des gestes fébriles.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, en sentant monter en elle l’envie de lui répondre qu’elle aussi, elle avait réalisé qu’elle était profondément tombée amoureuse de Spike.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voilà à mi-parcours de la fanfic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaît jusqu'ici :)

** CHAPITRE 15 **

Durant la nuit, Willow, prise d’une envie pressante, quitta le lit le plus doucement possible, en faisant en sorte de ne réveiller ni Kennedy qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, ni les potentielles qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Légèrement somnolente, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais constata en s’en approchant que la lumière de la pièce était déjà allumée. D’abord hésitante, elle finit par pousser la porte légèrement entrouverte, et tomba sur Buffy, appuyée sur le lavabo, qui était en train de se rafraîchir le visage avec de l’eau.

« Oh, c’est toi Buffy ! »

En relevant son regard vers le miroir, la Tueuse put voir que derrière elle se trouvait la jeune sorcière.

« Oui, je… je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors je suis montée. »

Willow, soucieuse, s’approcha d’elle. « Tu m’as l’air un peu pâle. »

« Je me sens un peu ballonnée, » acquiesça t-elle. « Et malgré une bonne demi-heure passée au dessus de la cuvette, ces foutues nausées sont toujours là… »

« Oh… »

Willow porta une main au front de la Tueuse, puis la retira quelques secondes plus tard.

« En tout cas, tu n’as pas de fièvre. »

« C’est ce que je me disais. Ça me passera… »

« Je pense aussi. Tu sais, en ce moment, avec tout ce qu’on traverse, et cela additionné au fait qu’on ne puisse plus sortir de la maison à cause de la pluie, ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment que certains d’entre nous en subissent les conséquences physiques. Les conditions de vie et d’hygiène ne sont pas des meilleures… Tu n’es pas la première à être malade. »

Buffy soupira. « Oui, c’est ce que je me dis. J’espère que ça passera rapidement, parce que se réveiller à quatre du matin avec des nausées, je peux t’assurer qu’il n’y a rien de plus désagréable… »

« Je me doute. Si tout à l’heure ça ne va pas mieux, dis-le-moi. Je connais un très bon truc contre les nausées. Si tu savais à quel point j’en ai eu lorsque j’ai entamé ma désintoxication à la magie… et ça s’est avéré très efficace. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire reconnaissant. « Merci, Willow. Je verrai plus tard dans la journée si ça va mieux… »

Willow passa une main affectueuse dans le dos de la Tueuse et celle-ci quitta la salle de bain pour redescendre dans la cave, plongée dans ses pensées. Son esprit restait majoritairement centré sur ce qu’elle avait réalisé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. 

Elle était amoureuse de Spike. 

Le réaliser fit monter en elle une bouffée d’amour et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ses étreintes avec le vampire quelques heures auparavant s’en étaient ressenties. Elle ne savait même pas quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle savait, c’était que ce sentiment s’était ancré en elle depuis déjà longtemps.

 

***

Bien que la nuit eut été très courte pour la Tueuse, Buffy demanda le lendemain matin à Faith et au proviseur Wood d’entraîner seuls les potentielles, pour permettre au reste du Scooby de se réunir dans le salon. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, la Tueuse blonde avait –entre autres- réfléchi à la présence des cinq Turok-hans qui entouraient la maison. Sachant pertinemment que cette présence pourrait bientôt devenir problématique, il était nécessaire qu’ils trouvent une solution le plus rapidement possible.

« Combattre ?! » s’était exclamé Alex après que la Tueuse leur ait exposé sa réflexion.

Buffy hocha la tête.

« Je suis sûre qu’elles sont prêtes pour ça. Il y en a seulement cinq sur les… quelques milliers d’autres qui se trouvent dans la Bouche de l’enfer. Et puis c’est une bonne opportunité pour une première confrontation avec un Turok-han. Lorsque toute l’armée sortira de la bouche de l’enfer, elles n’auront plus le choix, et j’aimerais qu’elles aient déjà l’expérience du combat contre ce type de vampire. Le même combat, mais avec un nombre de Turok-hans considérablement moins élevé. Je voudrais qu’elles considèrent ça comme… un entraînement ! »

« Oui, mais là tu parles d’un combat face à des Turok-hans ! » répéta Alex moyennement convaincu.

« À trente contre cinq, elles devraient réussir… et puis nous serons là pour les encadrer dans le cas où ça déraperait. »

« Tu ne préfères pas que ce soit nous qui nous nous en occupions ? » continua le jeune homme inquiet pour les potentielles.

« Ce n’est pas le problème, Alex. Nous, nous avons déjà l’expérience du combat, ce qui n’est pas leur cas. La dernière fois, quand Faith les avait emmenées à l’arsenal, suite à l’explosion, elles avaient dû faire face à trois Turok-hans et aucune d’elles n’est parvenue à leur tenir tête. »

« Une des filles est même morte ! » intervint Willow.

Buffy continua. « Mais elles ont appris tellement de choses depuis ! Je voudrais les revoir au combat face à un Turok-han. Voir si elles s’en sortent… on sera là pour intervenir en cas de pépin. Et ensuite, on pourra leur faire des remarques sur ce qui ne va pas dans leur stratégie ou les coups qu’elles portent ! Il faut qu’elles en apprennent plus sur ces super-vampires et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de se retrouver sur le terrain ? Il y a de grandes chances qu’elles soient confrontées à un plus grand nombre d’entre eux d’ici peu de temps. Je veux qu’elles aient acquis un peu plus d’expérience avant le grand combat, qu’elles soient encore mieux préparées qu’elles ne le sont. »

Giles retira ses lunettes. « Je trouve que c’est une très bonne idée. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Buffy soulagée.

« Oui… Comme tu le dis, ça leur permettra de se préparer et de repérer leurs erreurs… Cela peut être très instructif pour elles. Elles en apprendront plus sur elles-mêmes. »

« Je suis d’accord avec vous, » approuva à son tour Willow. « Et puis nous serons là pour les encadrer dans le cas où elles auraient des difficultés. »

« Tu comptes les faire combattre sous la pluie ? » demanda Spike.

« Non, » répondit Buffy. « Ça risquerait de les pénaliser lors du combat et ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elles. J’essaie de réfléchir à un endroit qui serait assez grand et qui pourrait nous permettre de combattre à l’abri de la pluie… »

« Le Bronze ? » suggéra Spike. « C’est grand et abrité. »

« Oui, j’y ai pensé moi aussi, et c’est l’endroit parfait, je pense. On fait comme hier, on les attire au Bronze. »

Willow leva un doigt timide pour les interrompre. « Mais, par contre, il va y avoir un petit problème… »

Buffy lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Tu ne m’as pas dit que vous vous étiez retrouvés dans le noir ? »

« Oui c’est vrai… » réalisa la Tueuse. « Ça va poser problème. »

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen, Willow ? » lui demanda Alex, visiblement moins réticent au plan.

« Justement, si. Il existe une formule assez simple pour ça. Je vais m’en occuper… »

« Merci Willow, » lui adressa Buffy reconnaissante.

« Tu… tu n’as quand même pas l’intention de te faire poursuivre par les Turok-hans en compagnie des potentielles ? » s’inquiéta Dawn.

« Non, je propose qu’on fasse comme hier, le rôle des appâts, et les potentielles nous rejoignent un peu après. »

« Oui, dit comme ça, ça a l’air d’être un bien beau plan, mais en attendant qu’on arrive, comment comptez-vous faire avec les Turok-hans ?!» demanda Alex.

« On improvisera. »

« Improviser ? » lança Alex sceptique. « On parle de vos vies, je pense qu’il faudrait qu’on soit sûrs… »

« Oui, enfin, je vais y réfléchir… » se reprit Buffy.

« Et tu penses faire ça quand ? » demanda Willow.

« Dans un ou deux jours. Le temps qu’elles s’habituent à l’idée et qu’elles se préparent à les affronter. »

« Bien, je pense que c’est une bonne chose… » approuva l’Observateur.

Buffy laissa échapper un bâillement.

« T’as l’air un peu fatiguée, Buffy, » lança doucement Dawn en direction de sa soeur.

« Elle n’a pas très bien dormi… » répondit spontanément Spike.

Quand le vampire se rendit compte de la bourde qu’il venait de commettre, il tenta de bredouiller une explication sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demanda Alex amer.

« Euh… enfin je suppose. »

Le ton d’Alex prit un virage plutôt sec. « Vu la façon dont c’était dit, on aurait plus dit une affirmation qu’une supposition. »

« Alex… » intervint Buffy.

Spike demeurait stoïque, mais Alex ne s’arrêta pas là.

« T’as l’air de savoir pas mal de choses. C’est à se poser des questions, je trouve que vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble… »

« Alex… » réitéra Buffy.

« Vous passez même beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« Alex ! » répéta un dernière fois Buffy avec force.

Le jeune homme tourna enfin son regard vers la Tueuse et lui répondit avec plus de hargne qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. « Quoi ?! »

« Spike et moi, on est ensemble, d’accord ? Alors arrête. »

Le jeune homme la fixa avec stupeur et resta un long moment incrédule. Buffy tourna son regard vers Spike et put lire toute sa surprise sur son visage. Elle plongea le temps d’une seconde ses yeux dans les siens. Il finit par pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté, une question muette inscrite dans son regard, étonné qu’elle leur ait parlé aussi ouvertement de leur relation. Buffy se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire en réponse.

La jeune femme posa à nouveau son regard sur Alex. Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons de détester Spike, ce qui était loin d’arranger les choses. Comme elle s’en doutait, il n’avait pas l’air enchanté par cette nouvelle, mais elle fut à la fois soulagée et inquiète de ne pas le voir réagir.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence depuis que la Tueuse avait annoncé la nature de sa relation avec Spike. Elle finit par se lever du canapé et vint se placer à côté de lui, face aux autres. En observant les réactions sur les visages de chacun, Buffy put s’apercevoir qu’Anya avait l’air de s’en soucier comme de sa première victime ; Giles semblait peu étonné par cette nouvelle et était en train d’essuyer machinalement le verre de ses lunettes ; quant à Dawn, elle n’eut pas de réelle réaction. Seule Willow, qui connaissait déjà la situation, adressa un sourire rassurant à la Tueuse. Buffy entrelaça doucement ses doigts à ceux de Spike.

« Je… je pense que la plupart d’entre vous devait déjà s’en douter. Mais au moins, désormais, les choses sont claires. »

Anya intervint en levant la main. « Mmh… je fais partie de celles qui s’en doutaient ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il y a que les humains pour ne pas le voir ce qu’ils ont sous les yeux… »

« Je me permets de te rappeler que tu es humaine, » lui lança Willow en retour, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Anya poussa un soupir. « Oui, je sais… »

Alex, lui, ne disait toujours rien. Il ne s’était jamais entendu avec les vampires, même s’ils étaient dotés d’une âme. Et Spike tout particulièrement… Il avait tenté de violer sa meilleure amie et avait couché avec celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme. Ces arguments n’étaient pas à son avantage, et à ses yeux, il était l’ennemi incontesté. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit monter en lui le désir de ramener Buffy à la raison, de lui rappeler tout ce que Spike lui avait fait subir, mais quelque chose, sans qu’il ne parvienne à déterminer quoi, l’empêcha de se lever de son fauteuil pour le faire. Lorsque la conversation prit une autre direction, il préféra se lever et quitter la pièce sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

« Hum, bien. Je… je pense que nous devrions aller voir les potentielles pour leur dire ce qu’il en est pour ton idée, Buffy, » reprit Giles.

***

Un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi, la Tueuse se tenait face aux potentielles. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle leur avait exposé leur plan concernant les cinq Turok-hans. Plan qui n’avait pas déclenché que de bonnes réactions. Une partie –minoritaire- des filles se montraient craintives et réticentes à l’idée de combattre contre eux. Mais la Tueuse tenta de les persuader que ce combat aurait au final beaucoup d’avantages pour elles, principalement dans leur préparation au grand combat qui s’annonçait face à l’armée de Turok-hans.

« Je vous demande de considérer ça comme l’application de toutes ces heures d’entraînement. »

« Sauf que là, c’est un entraînement où on risque de perdre la vie ! » s’énerva Rona.

« Il est temps que je vous vois au combat face à un Turok-han, » renchérit Buffy. « Et puis nous serons là pour vous encadrer dans le cas où certaines d’entre vous se trouveraient en mauvaise posture. »

Kennedy paraissait quant à elle plutôt enthousiaste. « Personnellement, je n’y vois aucun problème. J’ai même presque hâte d’y être. »

La jeune potentielle, contrairement aux autres, était celle qui redoutait le moins les combats. Elle adorait les sensations ressenties lors d’une confrontation face à un être maléfique. Buffy avait toujours trouvé que Kennedy lui rappelait Faith. Elle préférait foncer tête baissée, avec pour seul but de gagner et ne réfléchissait aux conséquences qu’après.

« Je pense qu’on est suffisamment bien entraînés maintenant pour leur faire face. Après tout, ils ne sont que quatre… » ajouta t-elle.

« Cinq ! » la reprit Vi.

« Quatre ou cinq, peu importe. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de les trucider. »

« Elle a raison, » intervint Willow. « Vous êtes trente, bien entraînées, et vous serez encadrées. Les conditions maximum sont réunies… »

« …en principe, » continua Amanda.

Buffy reprit la parole. « À ce stade, nous n’avons plus le choix. Vous les combattrez dans deux jours. Je voulais juste que vous preniez le temps de vous y préparer et de vous habituer à l’idée… »

Croisant le regard inquiet de la plupart des potentielles, Buffy tenta de les rassurer.

« Vous êtes prêtes. Je vous assure que si je n’en étais pas convaincue, je n’aurais pas pris cette décision. »

« Espérons que ça se terminera mieux qu’au vignoble de Caleb, » ajouta Rona amère.

Buffy avait horreur qu’on évoque à nouveau ce qui s’y était passé. En y emmenant les potentielles, elle avait commis une erreur et elle le savait. Mais à cette époque, il était trop tôt. Cette fois, elle était sûre qu’elles étaient prêtes pour ce combat. Qu’elles en étaient capables.

« Ça se terminera bien pour nous. Nous sommes mieux préparés que la dernière fois. Ayez confiance, » finit la Tueuse dans un sourire.

« Pendant qu’on risque nos vies, d’autres mènent une vie tranquille, et ne sauront probablement jamais qui nous sommes et ce que nous avons fait pour eux… » ajouta Vi tristement.

Ces paroles inattendues amenèrent une boule dans la gorge de Buffy. « Je sais… c’est injuste, » dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « C’est le lot de toute les Tueuses. On se bat pour le monde, pour des gens qui ignorent même notre existence. Mais nous ne le faisons pas parce que c’est une mission, ou parce que nous avons été choisis. Nous le faisons parce que nous en avons le pouvoir, parce que c’est ce qui est juste. Nous le faisons pour les gens que nous aimons, pour préserver leurs vies et le monde dans lequel nous sommes. »

Un silence contemplatif à cette pensée surplomba la pièce pendant de longues secondes.

« La vraie question est… êtes-vous prêtes à être fortes ? »

L’admiration avait fini par se lire sur les visages de la plupart des jeunes filles, qui ne trouvèrent plus de contre-argumentaire. La peur ne les quitterait probablement jamais, mais si elles la transformaient en rage, elle leur permettrait au moins de rester en vie.

Buffy les quitta sur ces mots et remonta à l’étage en leur recommandant de continuer à s’entraîner. Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, elle y rencontra Dawn qui se servait dans un paquet de gâteaux.

« Tiens, salut ! » lança la jeune fille.

Buffy sourit et lui adressa la parole sur un ton taquin. « Toujours aussi gourmande à ce que je vois »

Dawn parut outrée. « Même pas vrai. »

Comme pour prouver à sa sœur qu’elle avait tort, Dawn referma le paquet de gâteaux et le rangea dans un des placards.

« Toi et Spike. Ça fait un moment que j’avais des doutes, mais je n’étais pas vraiment sûre… J’avais visé juste finalement ! »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusée et sembla soulagée.

« Je suis contente que tu n’aies pas mal réagi, » lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Dawn lui répondit par un sourire. « Et moi je suis contente que tu nous en aies parlé… »

« Ce… ce n’était pas vraiment un "secret". Disons plutôt que… on préférait garder ça pour nous pendant un certain temps. »

« Je comprends… Et puis, tu sais, pour vous deux, finalement, je ne trouve pas ça si mal. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je sais que je ne me suis pas montrée très sympa avec Spike depuis qu’il est revenu, mais ce qu’il avait tenté de te faire m’avait tellement… déçue. Mais… je sais qu’il a beaucoup changé, il nous l’a prouvé, il me l’a prouvé, et puis, tu… tu as l’air de l’avoir pardonné, et je ne peux pas ruminer ma rancœur éternellement. Ce sont tes choix, Buffy. »

Buffy était agréablement surprise par l’attitude de sa petite sœur, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« En revanche, je ne suis pas aussi sûre qu’Alex fasse preuve d’une telle compréhension. »

« J’en doute aussi… Mais il était quand même temps de le mettre au courant, ses réflexions à propos de Spike avaient vraiment le don de m’agacer. D’un côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a toutes les raisons de ne pas aimer Spike, mais… j’aimerais qu’il comprenne. Qu’il donne une chance au Spike avec une âme… »

« Il sort bien avec une ex-démone qui a fait de sacrés dégâts en mille ans, il devrait s’y connaître en secondes chances… » approuva Dawn.

Buffy acquiesça d’un signe de tête puis poursuivit avec un peu d’anxiété dans la voix.

« Je trouve étonnant qu’il n’ait rien dit tout à l’heure. Finalement, je ne sais pas si je n’aurais pas préféré qu’il proteste ou autre… qu’il réagisse, quoi ! Je le trouve plus inquiétant quand il est silencieux. Il ne t’a rien dit à toi ? »

« Non, rien du tout… Laisse-lui le temps… Il finira peut-être par bien réagir, qui sait ? »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Bien réagir ? »

« Bon, à la réflexion, peut-être pas. Mais il finira bien par l’accepter à un moment ou à un autre. »

« De toute façon, je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix… » sortit finalement Buffy.

« Il y survivra, ne t’en fais pas ! » répliqua sa petite-soeur optimiste.

Buffy esquissa un sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, Dawn s’adressa à elle d’une voix hésitante et anxieuse.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire mais… dis toujours… »

Le visage de Dawn s’illumina d’une étincelle d’espoir. « Tu comptes me permettre de combattre les Turok-hans moi aussi ? »

Buffy fixa sa sœur pendant quelques secondes, embêtée.

« Je ne préfère pas, Dawnie… » commença t-elle réticente. « Tu sais, ça risque de… »

La voix de Dawn prit une tournure désespérée. « Oh s’il te plaît Buffy ! Ça fait des semaines que je m’entraîne aux côtés des filles et ça fait des années que je suis avec toi et le gang. J’aimerais savoir ce que je vaux au combat, surtout face à un Turok-han. »

Voyant sur le visage de sa sœur qu’elle commençait à céder, Dawn ne relâcha pas ses efforts.

« Lors du grand combat contre l’armée de Turok-hans, tu ne pourras pas me protéger, tu le sais pertinemment ! Tu sais bien que je refuse de partir, et il est trop tard pour ça de toute façon. Et puis comme tu l’as dit, vous serez là pour nous encadrer au Bronze. »

« Ça reste tout de même risqué, Dawn. »

« S’il te plaît, Buffy… »

Buffy poussa un soupir, et prononça finalement les paroles tant attendues par sa jeune soeur. « Tu peux laisse tomber ton regard de biche… parce que c’est d’accord. Mais tu feras bien attention à toi. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Dawn.

« Promis, je ferais attention ! » Puis elle se leva de son tabouret et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue. « Merci, je t’adore ! » lui lança t-elle surexcitée.

Buffy lui répondit légèrement embêtée. « Je sais, je sais. Descends à la cave pour commencer à t’entraîner avec les filles. »

« D’accord ! Mais promets-moi une chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne refais pas des trucs du genre… demander Alex ne m’emmener loin de vous, uniquement dans le but de me protéger. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire tendre. « Je te le promets. »

« Rester à vos côtés, c’est important pour moi, » lui répondit Dawn sincère.

Sur ces mots, la petite sœur de la Tueuse ouvrit la porte menant à la cave et y descendit, laissant la Tueuse songeuse.

« Qu’est-ce qui peut mettre le Globule de si bonne humeur ? » Spike venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Elle a mon autorisation de combattre contre les Turok-hans, » lui répondit Buffy.

« Oh… »

« Je ne sais pas si j’ai pris la meilleure décision… » s’inquiéta la Tueuse.

« Buffy, l’idée ne me plaît pas non plus, pour être honnête, tu sais combien j’adore ta soeur et serais prêt à tout pour la protéger… mais c’est une bonne chose. »

« Tu penses vraiment ? » lui dit-elle avec espoir.

Spike acquiesça. « Elle ne s’en sort pas si mal au combat, et puis, ce sera une bonne occasion de voir ce qu’elle vaut face à un super-vampire ! »

« Je suppose que c’est ce qu’il faut que je me dise… »

« On veillera sur elle, » la rassura Spike.

Il s’approcha finalement d’elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis poursuivit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu leur dirais… »

« Je ne vois plus pourquoi on le cacherait… J’en avais marre de toujours faire attention à ce que je pouvais dire ou faire quand tu étais avec moi. Au moins maintenant, ils savent à quoi s’en tenir… »

Spike était à la fois surpris et touché par le fait qu’elle n’ait pas hésité à leur dévoiler la nature de leur relation. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, ses proches et bien que ça lui était personnellement égal, il réalisait l’ampleur du pas franchi par la Tueuse. Peut-être n’en était-elle pas consciente, mais en en parlant aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, elle avait offert à leur relation une reconnaissance qu'elle avait toujours refusé par le passé.

La voix de Buffy prit un tournant particulièrement sincère. « Ce qu’il y a… entre nous, c’est… c’est important pour moi. Je ne voyais aucune raison de ne rien dire. »

Spike déposa à nouveau un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la Tueuse et celle-ci laissa passer quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sembla pensive. Avoir pris conscience de l’amour qu’elle lui portait l’avait précipitée dans sa décision à dévoiler la nature de leur relation aux autres. Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais le lui dire était beaucoup plus difficile qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

« Et tu sais, je… »

Spike posa sur elle un regard attentif, et la Tueuse finit par baisser la tête, incapable de poursuivre.

« Oui, amour ? »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Rien. »

Bien qu’intrigué, Spike n’insista pas. Buffy ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le torse de son vampire.

« T’es fatiguée ? »

« Un peu. Il faut dire que je n’ai pas très bien dormi… Mais ça, tu l’as vu… »

« Tu pourrais monter te reposer dans l’une des chambres ? Les potentielles s’entraînent dans la cave. »

« Je vais aller dans la chambre de Willow, » approuva Buffy. « Ça ne la dérangera sûrement pas. »

« Et puis, tu es chez toi ici, de toute manière. »

Buffy se redressa légèrement. « C’est vrai ça ! Avec tout ce monde qui vit chez moi, j’ai presque tendance à l’oublier, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Spike eut un petit sourire amusé et se pencha sur elle pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Ils laissèrent ensuite leurs fronts reposer l’un contre l’autre.

« Tu montes avec moi ? » lui demanda Buffy, les yeux fermés.

« J’y comptais bien… ! » répondit-il taquin.

Elle eut un petit rire et saisit sa main pour qu’il la suive. Lorsque Giles les vit arriver en bas des escaliers, il vint à leur encontre.

« Ah, Buffy, justement je te cherchais. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

« Eh bien, je sais que ça ne remonte pas à très longtemps, mais nous commençons déjà à manquer de nourriture. »

« Déjà ?! Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles font de la nourriture ?! » lança Buffy en écarquillant les yeux.

« De toute évidence, elles la mangent… » répondit Giles embêtée.

« Ça fait à peine une semaine que nous y sommes allés, je crois ? »

Elle se tourna vers Spike qui acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous n’avons guère le choix… »

« Je sais… Bon, on a qu’à y retourner, » s’enquit-elle.

« Je dois t’avouer que c’est une idée qui ne m’enchante pas vraiment, » répondit Giles. « Les Turok-hans traînent toujours autour de la maison. »

« Je sais, mais tout à l’heure, quand je me trouvais dans la cuisine, j’ai regardé à l’extérieur, et ils semblaient être partis, » lui répondit Buffy.

« Comme à chaque fois, ça ne durera pas… » intervint Spike.

« Je sais bien, mais… autant profiter de leur absence pour faire un rapide aller-retour. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très prudent, » rebondit l’Observateur. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que les potentielles les aient combattus. »

« Il reste assez de nourriture pour deux jours ou pas ? »

Giles se remémora son inventaire. « Trois paquets de gâteaux, quatre ou cinq paquets de pâtes et quelques fruits… »

« Sans oublier qu’il n’y a presque plus de gel douche, ni de shampooing… » poursuivit la Tueuse. « Ça ne suffira pas pour trente, Giles… encore moins pour la nourriture. »

« Elles devront s’en passer. »

Buffy contrecarra son argument. « Manger correctement a son importance lorsqu’on s’apprête à combattre, surtout des Turok-hans. » 

« Je ne pense pas que le fait de rester sans manger deux jours entraîne chez elle une perte fulgurante d’énergie. »

« Vous vous souvenez combien on adorait manger des beignets avant les combats ? » lui lança Buffy faussement l’air rêveur.

« Oh oui, moi je préférais ceux à la confi… hum…bref, » se reprit-il, pris au piège de sa protégée, « mieux vaut attendre. »

« Giles, nous devons y aller, » le raisonna Buffy. « Je vous promets qu’on fera attention. Et si on voit un Turok-han, pas d’action héroïque, on se sauve. Et puis on prendra votre voiture. Les Turok-hans sont rapides, mais je doute qu’ils ne courent aussi vite. »

Spike se racla la gorge et parla tout bas à l’adresse de sa Tueuse. « Si on compare la vitesse du vieux carrosse de Giles avec celle les Turok-hans, je donne pas cher de nos vies. »

Il reçut un léger coup dans les côtes en guise de réponse.

« Hum, j’ai entendu, » fit mine de s’offusquer l’Observateur.

« Alors on y va ? » lança Buffy pour recentrer la conversation sur son sujet.

Giles prit un air ennuyé. « Inutile de me le demander puisque je sais que tu vas y aller quoique j’en dise… »

Buffy fit mine de réfléchir une seconde avant de lui répondre. « Exact ! Vous me donnez vos clés ? »

Giles se dirigea vers le porte manteau et saisit dans une poche de sa veste le trousseau de clés, puis le tendit à Buffy. Cette dernière le repassa directement à Spike.

« Tiens ! Tu conduis. Je préfère que ce soit toi. »

« Moi aussi… »

Buffy prit un air boudeur. « Je dois comprendre quoi ? »

Le vampire lui retourna un sourire innocent et tenta de rattraper le coup comme il put.

« J’aime simplement conduire, amour… »

Buffy parut sceptique. « Mmh, mmh… Je vais chercher quelques armes. »

« J’ai encore perdu l’occasion de me taire… » marmonna Spike pour lui-même.

 

***

Au même moment, dans le vignoble de Caleb, Justine se tenait face à la Force, qui avait conservé l’apparence de Buffy. Elle semblait assez nerveuse et finissait de retirer le bandage qu’elle avait placé au niveau de son épaule suite à la blessure que lui avait infligée Buffy. En constatant que la plaie était presque refermée, elle parut étonnée.

« Cette fille guérit drôlement vite… »

Elle jeta le bandage à terre et c’est sur un ton assez impatient qu’elle finit par s’adresser à la Force.

« Quand pourrais-je quitter ce corps et me réincarner ? »

« Pas encore… il faut attendre. Tu ne reprendras ta forme initiale que quand je l’aurais décidé. Tu as fait du bon boulot en prenant possession de son corps dès son arrivée… avant qu’elle ne leur parle. Il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher maintenant. »

« De toute manière, si elle retournait les voir, ils ne la croiraient pas… Ils la tueraient sans même prendre la peine de l’écouter. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir puis continua. « Je me réincarnerai donc en même temps que vous. »

« Non, bien avant. Je ne pourrai me réincarner complètement que lorsque le dernier des humains aura été tué. Garde patience, je te promets que tu seras récompensée comme il se doit. »

« Bien… » répondit Justine sur un ton las.

« En attendant, ne voudrais-tu pas aller faire un tour en centre-ville ? Quelque chose me dit que tu y trouveras certains de tes chers amis… »

Un sourire malicieux vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille. « Tout de suite. »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	16. Chapter 16

** CHAPITRE 16 **

Buffy avançait dans une allée du supermarché, faisant passer sa lampe de poche le long des rayons qui l’entouraient. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le supermarché du centre-ville et, comme ils l’avaient fait la dernière fois, ils s’étaient séparés chacun de leur côté pour plus de rapidité et d’efficacité. Lasse, la Tueuse éprouvait depuis leur départ de la maison de réguliers élans douloureux à la tête et ne pouvait s’empêcher de bâiller. Elle se maudit à plusieurs reprises de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se reposer avant de repartir en mission pour re-remplir les stocks.

Passant en revue les boîtes de conserves qui se tenaient à sa disposition, Buffy finit par vider la rangée entière pour remplir son sac.

« Il va falloir qu’on change d’endroit pour s’approvisionner… » marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle poursuivit son chemin vers le rayon des aliments pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu’elle continuait de remplir son sac, sa vue commença à se faire trouble. Elle se figea le temps de quelques secondes, à la seule lueur de sa lampe de poche, et s’accrocha à ce qu’elle put, quand tout se mit soudainement à tanguer autour d’elle. Elle prit la décision de s’asseoir quelques minutes sur le sol du magasin, en espérant que ça l’aiderait à aller mieux. Elle s’affaissa à terre et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, en vain. 

Un voile blanc tomba devant son regard.

 

***

« Tu peux me passer le sachet qu’il y a sur la table, s’il te plaît ? » demanda Willow.

Agenouillée devant la cheminée du salon, la jeune sorcière tenait la feuille d’une plante dans sa main gauche. Alex s’exécuta et rapporta à sa meilleure amie un sachet qui contenait une poudre d’une couleur qui ressemblait à un mélange de bleu et de vert. 

« C’est ça ? » dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle l’attrapa. « Oui, merci. »

« Et c’est quoi ce sort ? » demanda Anya depuis le canapé où elle se trouvait assise.

« C’est pour rétablir la lumière au Bronze. Comme je ne veux pas trop me servir de mes "pouvoirs" à proprement parler, je préfère me servir des plantes et autres produits naturels pour effectuer ce genre de sort. C’est plus long, mais tout aussi efficace, et au moins je ne cours aucun risque en procédant de cette manière. »

Alex eut un sourire. « C’est plus rassurant de te voir agir ainsi. »

Willow attrapa le parchemin qu’elle avait disposé à côté d’elle et commença à prononcer le rituel.

 

***

C’est en constatant que ses trois sacs étaient remplis jusqu’aux bords, et qu’il avait fini d’effectuer sa part de la liste, que Spike décida de rejoindre Buffy. En portant tant bien que mal le tout, il avança parmi les rayons tout en appelant sa Tueuse.

« Buffy ? »

Au bout de plusieurs appels restés sans réponse, l’inquiétude commença à s’emparer de lui. Il repassa dans tous les rayons en se servant de son odorat de vampire jusqu’à repérer sa Tueuse. Suivant l’odeur de son parfum, il finit par la trouver allongée à terre, inconsciente.

« Buffy ! »

Il se précipita vers elle, lâchant ses sacs contenant les aliments et s’agenouilla à côté d’elle. Il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et tenta de la réveiller, sans succès.

« Buffy ? » répéta t-il inquiet.

La Tueuse demeurait inconsciente. Il se servit quelques secondes de son ouïe de vampire, pour s’assurer que son cœur battait toujours, et les battements réguliers de celui-ci le rassurèrent aussitôt. Par précaution, il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant rien de suspect, il en conclut que son état n’était pas dû à un démon. Il s’était décidé à la transporter jusqu’à la voiture, quand elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

« Amour ! » laissa échapper Spike soulagé. « Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? »

Buffy se mit en position assise, et s’appuya contre le bras de Spike qui l’entourait. Elle mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, regardant autour d’elle avec incompréhension, puis elle sembla se remémorer ce qui s’était passé.

« J’en sais trop rien. Je… je me suis juste assise par terre quelques minutes pour me reposer et… ensuite, c’est le trou noir. »

« T’aurais dû m’appeler. »

« Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. »

« Pour ça c’est raté… »

Buffy lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle resta appuyée contre lui quelques minutes encore, Spike gardant un bras autour de sa taille, puis, ayant repris ses esprits, elle tenta de se relever.

« Tu devrais peut-être rester assise encore un peu. »

« Non, ça va mieux. Il faut qu’on rentre… les autres vont s’inquiéter s’ils ne nous voient pas revenir. »

Elle se releva avec l’aide de Spike et ils prirent les sacs qui étaient disposés un peu plus loin.

« On y va, » lança Spike.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’entrée du magasin et furent surpris en arrivant sur le parking de ne pas trouver la voiture où ils l’avaient laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Où est-ce qu’elle est passée ? »

« Tu m’enlèves les mots de la bouche… » lança Spike en réponse, en la cherchant des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c’est… ? »

Le vampire blond tourna la tête vers Buffy et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête en signe d’approbation. Une voix enjouée se fit entendre derrière eux.

« C’est à moi que vous pensez ? »

Ils se retournèrent d’un même mouvement pour finalement trouver Justine face à eux.

« J’ai appris que vous étiez venus faire un tour dans le coin… » dit-elle en s’approchant deux. « J’ai pensé qu’en tant qu’anciens amis et compagnons d’infortune, je pouvais m’offrir le luxe de passer vous faire un petit coucou. »

« Ton humour a toujours été aussi nul ? » s’agaça Buffy en faisant mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille lui adressa un rire amusé en réponse.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire… Tu crois qu’en m’énervant, tu me verras perdre le contrôle de moi-même et faire le faux pas qui te donnera l’opportunité de m’achever. Désolée de te dire ça, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas comme ça… », puis elle poursuivit sur un ton plus dur. « Je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir une envie furieuse de t’en coller une. »

Tout en disant cela, elle se dirigea vers eux mais Spike, qui s’était saisi discrètement du poignard qu’il avait accroché à sa ceinture, lui envoya l’objet en plein bras, juste à côté de la blessure dont elle avait été victime un peu plus tôt, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle eut la force d’envoyer un coup de poing à Spike avant de retomber sur le sol et Buffy se précipita vers son vampire pour l’aider à se relever. Décidée à ne pas la laisser partir tant qu’elle serait en vie, la Tueuse revint à la charge et envoya un coup de poing puis un coup de pied en plein dans le visage de Justine. Spike la rejoignit rapidement dans ses attaques, et Justine ne tarda pas à se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Elle s’était relevée difficilement et tout en répondant avec hargne aux coups qui lui étaient portés, Buffy et Spike s’aperçurent qu’elle tentait à présent de leur fausser compagnie.

« Bah alors ? Je croyais que nous revoir te faisait plaisir ? Et maintenant, c’est toi qui te sauve ? »

Justine eut un sourire amusé. « Je crois que tu ne vas pas tenir ton discours longtemps… »

Elle désigna d’un mouvement de menton la route qui traversait le centre de la ville et ils purent apercevoir au loin des silhouettes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement vite d’eux.

« Les Turok-hans…. » souffla Buffy.

Sans perdre une seconde, Spike attrapa vivement la main de sa Tueuse, et ils coururent en direction de l’arrière du magasin, attrapant au passage les sacs qu’ils avaient laissés dans l’entrée. Une fois sur le parking arrière, l’un comme l’autre se mirent à chercher frénétiquement la voiture de Giles.

« Où est-ce qu’elle a bien pu la mettre, bon sang ! » s’agaça Spike.

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés par la pluie et plus le temps passait, plus Buffy sentait qu’elle devenait frigorifiée au contact de l’eau glacée qui tombait à présent en fines gouttes. De longues secondes durant, ils cherchèrent autour d’eux et Buffy finit par apercevoir l’objet de leur recherche dans un coin reculé du parking.

« Elle est là ! »

Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la voiture et pénétrèrent hâtivement à l’intérieur.

Spike chercha frénétiquement les clés dans sa poche. « Heureusement qu’elle l’a laissée en bon état. »

Il démarra en trombe et ils sortirent du parking pour prendre la route qui menait vers la maison Summers.

« Oui… Elle a dû manquer de temps, » répondit Buffy tremblante.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. »

Tout en tenant le volant d’une main, Spike tenta de retirer son manteau tant bien que mal, et le plaça maladroitement sur les épaules de Buffy lorsqu’il y parvint.

« Merci. »

Le vampire jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et aperçut les supers-vampires à l’arrière, ce qui l’incita à appuyer un peu plus sur l’accélérateur.

« On a vraiment eu de la chance… » souffla Buffy doucement.

« On peut le dire oui. On aurait peut-être dû attendre comme le conseillait Giles. »

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, ça n’a plus d’importance de toute façon. On s’en est très bien sorti et on ramène des réserves pour tenir quelques semaines, c’est ce qui compte. »

La Tueuse tourna son regard vers la banquette arrière sur laquelle étaient disposés les sacs.

« On en a oublié aucun au moins ? »

« Non, je pense qu’on les a tous pris. »

Buffy soupira. « Au moins, on ne sera pas venus pour rien. »

Elle resserra sur elle les pans du manteau en cuir de Spike et s’emmitoufla le plus possible à l’intérieur.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, j’ai moins froid… » lui répondit Buffy avec un sourire.

« Non, je veux dire, par rapport à tout à l’heure, quand tu as perdu connaissance ? »

« Oh, ça, » rebondit la Tueuse légèrement embarrassée. « Oui, ça va, t’en fais pas. Tout à l’heure je me sentais vraiment mal mais maintenant… »

« Ce n’est pas très rassurant, amour, » s’inquiéta Spike, l’air soucieux.

«  C’est rien Spike, je te promets, » tenta de le rassurer Buffy. « On a tellement peu de moments de calme et le niveau de stress est tellement constant ces derniers mois, que mon corps me lâche un peu… On est dans une mauvaise période. Mais ce n’est rien… J’ai connu bien pire, tu peux me croire, » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Peu convaincu, Spike préféra ne rien ajouter.

« Promets-moi juste une chose… »

Buffy lui retourna un regard interrogatif.

« Dis-le moi… si tu te sens encore mal, une prochaine fois… » 

Le regard qu’il portait sur elle était principalement dominé par l’inquiétude, et Buffy se sentit à la fois touchée et désolée de générer une telle réaction chez lui.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, oui, je te le promets… » dit-elle en s’appuyant doucement contre son bras.

 

***

Ils venaient d’arriver devant la maison Summers et ils sortirent de la voiture des sacs plein les bras. En les entendant entrer, Giles, qui était installé sur le canapé, se dirigea vers eux.

« Je commençais à me faire du mauvais sang… »

« On est tombé sur Justine… » répondit Spike du tac-au-tac.

Giles l’interrompit. « Encore ? »

Le vampire acquiesça légèrement.

« Spike l’a blessée, » commença Buffy, « mais elle ne mettra pas bien longtemps à s’en remettre. Ce sont surtout les Turok-hans qui nous ont fait une petite frayeur… »

Les yeux de l’Observateur s’écarquillèrent. « Parce que vous êtes tombés sur les Turok-hans en plus de ça ?! »

Buffy répondit par un haussement d’épaule et Giles poussa un soupir avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Je vous avais prévenu que c’était trop risqué. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que vous soyez revenus en un morceau. »

« Je vais pas dire l’inverse, on a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là… » approuva la Tueuse.

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Dawn, Willow et Kennedy. Elles les débarrassèrent des sacs qu’ils portaient dans leurs bras et les disposèrent sur la table.

« Giles nous a dit que vous étiez partis… » déclara Dawn.

« C’était un peu risqué comme initiative, » poursuivit Willow l’air contrit.

« On n’avait pas vraiment le choix, » justifia Buffy. « A moins que mourir de faim ne vous ait tenté ? » finit-elle ironique.

Kennedy haussa les épaules. « On aurait pu faire sans. »

En observant sa meilleure amie, Willow parut soucieuse. « Ça va ? Tu as l’air fatigué, Buffy. »

Buffy soupira, légèrement frustrée. « Ça se voit tant que ça ?! Je… je vais monter me doucher et me changer. »

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et grelottait, parcourue de temps à autre de frissons.

« Tu ne veux pas leur parler de ce qui t’est arrivé ? » lui murmura Spike à l’oreille.

Buffy se montra légèrement agacée d’être autant le centre de l’attention. « On n’est pas obligé d’en parler… »

« J’aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as quand même. »

La sorcière rousse prit un air curieux. « Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? »

« Rien… je me suis juste sentie mal et j’ai perdu connaissance… Fin de l’histoire, » dit-elle de manière expéditive. « Bon je monte. »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la cuisine mais Dawn se positionna face à elle, l’empêchant ainsi de quitter la pièce.

« T’as perdu connaissance ? » enchaîna Willow concernée.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » s’inquiéta Dawn.

« C’est rien, » répéta la Tueuse. « Avec l’accumulation de la fatigue, j’ai dû saturer. »

Tous s’échangèrent des regards assez peu convaincus mais n’ajoutèrent rien devant l’air contrarié de Buffy.

« Je suis gelée, il faut vraiment que je me change. Je pense que je vais aller demander à Faith de me rendre ma chambre. »

 

***

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Buffy put voir sur son réveil qu’il était prés de onze heures et demi. Spike ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Il avait dû descendre depuis déjà un long moment. La veille, Faith avait quitté la chambre suite à la demande de Buffy, après quelques longues semaines de squat. Elle resta encore quelques minutes sous la couette, la perspective de se lever ne la réjouissant guère. C’était bien l’une des rares fois où elle s’autorisait le luxe de se prélasser au lit. Elle eut finalement le courage de se lever une dizaine de minutes plus tard et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après s’être lavée et habillée, la Tueuse sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Alex.

« Ah… salut ! » dit-elle avec une certaine gêne dans la voix, mal à l’aise de se retrouver face à son ami, après sa réaction la veille à la nouvelle de sa mise en couple avec Spike.

Le jeune homme n’avait toujours pas exprimé sa pensée sur le sujet, ayant plus ou moins évité de tomber sur elle depuis lors. Mais la Tueuse craignait d’entendre ce qu’il allait lui dire.

Alex, mal à l’aise également, força un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Salut ! »

« Ça va ? » tenta Buffy pour engager la conversation.

« Ça peut aller, » lui répondit-il.

« Bien… »

Un silence gênant commença à s’installer, générant un malaise chez les deux amis. Constatant que celui-ci se prolongeait, Buffy se décida finalement à mettre les pieds dans le plat en abordant le sujet.

« A propos de ce que j’ai annoncé hier… j’ai été surprise de ne pas te voir réagir. Non pas que je souhaite que tu me donnes ton avis, c’est ma vie, mais… je ne voudrais pas qu’on s’embrouille à cause de ça. On a suffisamment de sujets d’inquiétude par les temps actuels… Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est que vous me laissiez vivre ma vie comme je l’entends, je ne veux pas de vos jugements. »

« Je suis bien d’accord. »

Alors qu’elle s’attendait à devoir contrer ses arguments, Buffy fut plus que surprise par sa réponse, et se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle avait bien compris ce qu’il avait dit ou si elle avait rêvé la réponse qu’il venait de lui donner.

« J’ai eu une petite conversation avec Willow… Je dois t’avouer que l’idée de vous voir ensemble, avec Spike, ne me réjouit pas, bien loin de là, d’autant que tu nous avais assuré que tu ne te remettrais pas avec lui… »

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, » se défendit Buffy. «  _Il_ a changé. »

« Ouais, l’âme et tout le tralala… »

« C’est un détail qui a tout de même son importance, » insista la Tueuse. « Et c’est bien ce que tu lui reprochais, son absence d’âme. »

« Je sais… Ce que je veux te dire, c’est que… tu as raison. Tu dois mener ta vie comme tu l’entends, sans que tes amis n’interviennent. »

« Je me demande ce que Willow a bien pu te dire pour que tu changes de la sorte, » s’amusa Buffy en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Elle est très effrayante quand elle veut ! » lança Alex avec un sourire.

« Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. »

« Et puis, je crois que quelque part au fond de moi, je devais le savoir. Je ne voulais juste pas le voir. Je sais que l’année dernière, tu ne voulais pas nous avouer ta relation avec Spike parce que tu avais de bonnes raisons de penser qu’on réagirait mal. Mais maintenant… »

« …ce n’est plus tout à fait pareil. »

« Ouais… Je n’aime pas me dire que ma meilleure amie se sent obligée de me cacher des choses par peur de ma réaction, » dit-il en baissant la tête. « Ne t’attend pas à ce que je pense du bien de lui, où à ce qu’on s’entende bien, mais par respect pour toi, je vais faire un effort… » 

Buffy lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. « Ça m’aurait embêté qu’on s’embrouille pour ça. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux moi non plus, » sourit Alex.

« Bon, alors tout se passera tranquillement ? »

« On va essayer, » la rassura le jeune homme.

La Tueuse lui retourna un sourire et le prit un instant dans ses bras.

« Je pense que je vais descendre, » dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, se séparant de lui.

« Et je vais aller rejoindre Anya, qui se cache… je ne sais pas où. Elle s’est fâchée sur un truc stupide et j’ai pas réussi à rattraper le coup, » finit-il en soupirant.

« Avec une femme ex-démone de la vengeance, tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire des bêtises, » lui conseilla Buffy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, » ironisa t-il en réponse.

Sur ces mots, Buffy lui adressa un sourire amusé puis partit en direction des escaliers.

Arrivée en bas, Buffy ne trouva personne ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, puis entendit des bruits qui provenaient de la cave ; elle ouvrit la porte et descendit quelques marches. Elle put voir que les potentielles étaient en plein entraînement, avec, parmi elles, sa jeune sœur Dawn. Elles étaient encadrées par Giles, Spike et Faith. Buffy remonta les quelques marches et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se mit en quête de nourriture pour apaiser sa faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cave s’ouvrit et Spike apparut dans la cuisine.

« Ah, t’es réveillée, amour. »

Il vint se placer derrière elle et l’enlaça tendrement en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe, tandis qu’elle se laissait aller contre lui.

« Je suis resté prés d’une heure avec toi ce matin, mais vu que tu ne te réveillais pas… »

« Ça faisait bien des semaines que je n’avais pas aussi bien dormi. Mes nuits sont habituellement peuplées de cauchemars et quand il ne s’agit pas de ça, ce sont les insomnies qui prennent le relai. »

« C’est pour ça que j’ai préféré te laisser te reposer… »

La Tueuse prit le jus d’orange qui se trouvait à proximité et se servit un verre.

« Comment se déroule l’entraînement ? » demanda t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Elles se débrouillent plutôt bien, je dirais même très bien ! Je pense que tu as raison, elles sont prêtes à les affronter. »

« J’espère ne pas me tromper, » dit-elle avec une légère anxiété dans la voix.

« Je te fais confiance pour ça, » la rassura Spike en s’appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, le regard confiant.

Buffy se leva avec énergie de son tabouret et partit ranger son verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

« J’ai discuté un peu avec Alex… »

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Et ? »

« Et il semble prêt à faire des efforts pour ne pas te mettre la tête au carré. C’est déjà une bonne chose venant de sa part. »

Spike soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir fournir le même effort, si je comprends bien. »

Buffy fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Mmh, oui, tu as tout compris ! » lança t-elle amusée en réponse.

« Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi… »

« Rien ne me résiste, surtout pas toi, » taquina t-elle.

« Je n’en serais pas si sûr à ta place, » tenta de défendre Spike en fausse fierté. « Je pourrais bien te surprendre… »

« Je demande à voir, » rétorqua la Tueuse sur le même ton.

« Alors tu verras, amour. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil surpris, et Spike s’approcha d’elle avec un petit sourire séducteur, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l’embrasser avec fougue.

« C’est vraiment nul comme début de preuve, » murmura t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPITRE 17 **

Quand Buffy arriva dans le salon cet après-midi là, elle fut satisfaite de constater que tous les habitants de la maison s’étaient réunis comme elle l’avait demandé un peu plus tôt. L’expression qu’elle pouvait lire sur le visage de chacune des potentielles à présent réunies dans la pièce variait selon les personnes sur qui son regard se portait. Certaines avaient l’air d’appréhender, tenant précieusement contre elles leur épée, arbalète et autres objets pointus, pendant que d’autres semblaient emballées par l’idée du combat. La difficulté qu’avait eue Buffy à tuer son premier Turok-han, il y a quelques mois, continuait de flotter dans les esprits de ces jeunes filles qui ne possédaient, après tout, rien de plus que leur simple force humaine pour combattre des créatures sorties tout droit de la Bouche de l’Enfer. Mais comme le leur avait si souvent répété le Scooby pour les rassurer, leur supériorité numérique serait un avantage non-négligeable pour elles lors de ce premier face à face.

L’offensive contre les Turok-hans avait initialement été prévue pour la matinée, mais en constatant que ces derniers ne se trouvaient plus devant la maison –comme il arrivait parfois qu’ils désertent les lieux le temps de quelques minutes voire quelques heures- ils avaient été contraints d’attendre pour agir. Avant de lancer le top de départ, la Tueuse, qui se tenait devant les autres, jugea utile de mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois.

« Spike, Faith et moi, nous nous chargeons d’amener les Turok-hans jusqu’au Bronze. Mais je vous demande d’être prudents, seuls quatre d’entre eux sont revenus devant la maison. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve le cinquième, donc prenez toutes vos précautions. Vous, vous partez en direction du Bronze cinq minutes après notre départ, histoire qu’on ait eu suffisamment le temps de les éloigner. »

« Mais, qu’allez-vous faire en attendant qu’on arrive ? » demanda Dawn.

« Se battre, » suggéra Faith en haussant une épaule.

« Oui c’est une idée… » approuva Buffy.

« Combattre quatre Turok-hans, pendant autant de temps ! Vous n’arriverez peut-être pas à tenir… » poursuivit Dawn.

« On a connu bien pire et on s’en est toujours sorti, » lança la Tueuse brune.

« Je pense que Dawn n’a pas tort, » intervint Giles. « Je suggère plutôt que nous partions juste après vous. Comme ça nous arriverons plus tôt. »

« D’accord, mais attendez quand même que nous soyons suffisamment loin devant, » s’inquiéta Buffy. « Si les Turok-hans se décidaient à rebrousser chemin… »

La Tueuse sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

« Willow, est-ce que tu es parvenue à ramener la lumière au Bronze ? » 

« Oui, j’ai exécuté le sort hier après-midi, » la rassura t-elle immédiatement en réponse.

« C’est parfait. Je crois que nous pouvons nous préparer à y aller dans ce cas. »

 

***

Dawn venait d’ouvrir l’armoire de sa chambre et cherchait distraitement un vêtement qui lui tiendrait suffisamment chaud et qui lui permettrait de combattre sans la gêner. Quand elle trouva l’objet de sa recherche, elle referma les portes battantes et commença à enfiler le vêtement. Elle allait devoir faire face à son premier vrai combat contre un Turok-han, et bien qu’elle demeurait sereine quant au dénouement de celui-ci, elle ne le sous-estimait pas pour autant. Alors qu’elle s’était placée face à son miroir pour s’attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval, la porte s’ouvrit et sa grande sœur fit son apparition dans l’embrasure de celle-ci.

« Tu es prête ? »

Dawn ne détourna pas son regard du miroir pour faire face à sa sœur, et lui répondit naturellement tout en brossant ses cheveux vers l’arrière.

« Inutile de chercher une approche subtile, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Fais attention, sois prudente, blablabla… »

« Non ! » se défendit Buffy surprise. « Non, pas du tout ! »

Dawn tourna son regard vers sa sœur, pencha légèrement la tête avec une moue sceptique, et la Tueuse finit par lever les yeux au ciel, s’avouant vaincue.

« Bon, ok, je voulais te mettre en garde. Mais tu es ma petite-sœur, c’est mon rôle de te donner ce genre de conseils. »

Dawn eut un petit sourire. « Oui, je comprends. »

« Tu n’appréhendes pas trop ? » demanda Buffy hésitante.

Dawn finit de s’attacher les cheveux avant de lui répondre. « J’ai un peu peur, mais ça va aller… »

« Il est encore temps pour toi de changer d’avis… »

« Buffy, non ! » répliqua Dawn instantanément, d’une voix sûre. « C’est juste un peu de stress, c’est tout, je suppose que c’est normal. Toutes les filles sont stressées… Il s’agit quand même d’une confrontation avec des Turok-hans. Mais ça ira, je te le promets, » finit-elle rassurante.

« J’en doute pas, Dawnie, » finit par répondre Buffy dans un sourire. « Le stress est plutôt bon signe, ça veut dire que tu ne pars pas trop confiante. Les excès de confiance sont la source des plus grosses erreurs. Donc c’est un bon point pour toi. Et puis, t’es pas le genre de fille dont on se débarrasse facilement ! » finit-elle sur un ton taquin.

« Tu me connais ! » lança la jeune Summers avec un petit sourire en coin. « Pourquoi tu crois que j’ai passé tant d’années à te coller aux basques ? C’était un merveilleux entraînement, » dit-elle taquine.

« Une vraie dure, » fit mine de réfléchir Buffy.

« Exactement. »

Buffy eut un petit rire, et commença à s’éloigner de la chambre.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, on va bientôt partir, » lui lança t-elle en s’éloignant.

 

***

Essoufflés par leur course, Buffy, Spike et Faith pénétrèrent avec hâte dans le Bronze, enjambant la porte qui avait été défoncée par les Turok-hans, lors de leur précédente venue. Ils étaient trempés jusqu’aux os. Pendant leur trajet, la pluie s’était mise à tomber plus fort que jamais à l’extérieur.

En avançant vers la scène du Bronze, ils constatèrent rapidement que le passage des super-vampires n’était pas passé inaperçu. Ils avaient profité de leur venue pour fracasser une bonne partie des tables et des chaises de la boîte, et un des canapés qui se trouvait habituellement dans un coin avait été déchiré et envoyé à l’autre bout de la salle. Ils avancèrent jusqu’au milieu de la piste de danse, se préparant à l’irruption imminente des Turok-hans. Comme ils l’avaient prévu, ces derniers n’avaient pas hésité à se lancer à leur poursuite tête baissée.

« Ils ne devraient pas être déjà là ? » interrogea Buffy à voix haute en gardant une position de combat.

« Ils se sont peut-être perdus en chemin… » ironisa Spike.

Un puissant grondement du tonnerre retentit à l’extérieur, et la lumière du Bronze cilla légèrement mais ne s’éteignit pas, à leur grand soulagement.

« Il manquerait plus qu’on se retrouve dans le noir… » lança Buffy en levant la tête vers les lumières.

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur la porte, quand des rugissements provenant de l’extérieur parvinrent à leurs oreilles, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux premiers Turok-hans firent leur irruption dans l’embrasure de la porte, rapidement suivis des deux autres. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les Tueuses et le vampire.

Faith attrapa le poignard accroché à sa taille. « Ah, on dirait qu’ils ont retrouvé leur route ! »

Ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le Bronze que déjà un premier Turok-han se jetait sur la Tueuse brune, et le combat s’engagea.

Le Scooby, accompagné de la trentaine de potentielles, ne tarda pas à faire à son tour son entrée dans le Bronze. Les jeunes filles, Kennedy la première, se jetèrent dans le combat en quelques secondes, armées jusqu’aux dents et munies d’eau bénite. Buffy donna un dernier coup de poing au Turok-han qui venait de se jeter sur elle et le repoussa un peu plus loin, avant de se diriger vers les autres membres du Scooby qui s’étaient positionnés sur le côté, laissant le champ libre aux potentielles. Afin de montrer que son entraînement avait été enrichissant, Andrew s’était joint à elles, mais il peinait encore à s’imposer dans le combat.

 

***

Dix minutes plus tard, trois Turok-hans avaient été réduits à l’état de poussière. Un seul restait à présent, et face aux potentielles déchaînées, tous savaient qu’il ne ferait pas long feu. Le Scooby observait avec vigilance le déroulement du combat et chacun se montrait particulièrement attentif aux performances de chacune de ces jeunes filles. Certaines étaient blessées, mais sans gravité. 

Pour la première fois, la Tueuse prit conscience qu’ils avaient fait du bon travail en les formant, et réalisait avec fierté le chemin parcouru par chacune d’entre elles. L’espoir qu’ils l’emportent lors du combat final était désormais un peu plus important. 

Dawn se battait quant à elle avec beaucoup de hargne, et la Tueuse avait été particulièrement fière d’elle quand, avec Kennedy, elles avaient à elles seules éliminé un des Turok-hans. Spike portait une attention toute particulière à la jeune Summers, se tenant plus particulièrement près d’elle, ce qui n’échappa pas à Buffy.

Willow s’approcha de la Tueuse blonde. « Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Elles se débrouillent bien ! »

« Oui, même très bien, » sourit Buffy.

Le quatrième Turok-han venait de tomber en poussières et le soulagement put se lire sur le visage des potentielles, qui ne cachèrent pas leur fierté d’être parvenues au terme du combat. Aucune Tueuse, ni aucun membre du Scooby n’avait eu à intervenir pour les secourir.

« On s’en est sorties ! » s’exclama Vi avec un sourire.

Buffy s’approcha de l’attroupement de jeunes filles. « Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillées ! »

« Et les techniques que vous avez utilisées étaient excellentes, » poursuivit Giles.

« Vous étiez très bien préparées à les affronter, cette victoire le prouve, » confirma Buffy. « Il y a certaines techniques qu’il faudra revoir, mais pour le moment, le principal est que vous alliez bien, vous avez été excellentes ! »

Les jeunes filles affichaient chacune un sourire de victoire et un murmure ne tarda pas à s’élever dans la troupe de jeunes potentielles, jusqu’à ce que Giles intervienne.

« Il serait temps de rentrer. »

« Oui, partons, » confirma Buffy.

« Mais… et le cinquième Turok-han ? » intervint Dawn.

L’inquiétude fit son retour sur les traits de la Tueuse. « J’espérais qu’on tomberait dessus… On verra ça plus tard. Il refera surface à un moment ou à un autre… »

 

***

Courant à l’arrière du groupe pour s’assurer que personne ne se retrouverait trop en recul par rapport aux autres, Buffy avait été contrainte de ralentir le rythme en constatant que certaines des jeunes potentielles commençaient à s’essouffler. Alors qu’ils avaient commencé à parcourir une grande rue longée par des habitations, Buffy distingua à sa droite, du coin de l’œil, une silhouette qui semblait s’approcher d’elle. Aveuglée par la pluie, qui ne permettait pas une distinction claire de la forme qui venait vers elle, elle ralentit légèrement son rythme et réalisa son erreur quand le coup de poing d’un Turok-Han la frappa de plein fouet et l’envoya heurter le capot d’une voiture. Elle resta sonnée quelques secondes, puis tourna son regard vers les autres qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin et se trouvaient maintenant loin devant. 

Elle n’était armée que d’un pauvre pieu en bois et savait que contre le Turok-han qui se tenait à présent devant elle, il lui serait pratiquement inutile. 

À compter de cet instant, son objectif était clair, fuir. Sous la pluie, sans arme adéquate et seule, elle savait que la tâche serait trop ardue. Et comme elle le répétait aux potentielles, une Tueuse apprenait toujours à écouter son instinct en premier lieu, surtout quand celui-ci indiquait la fuite. Mais le Turok-han se dirigeait à nouveau vers elle et Buffy para le coup qu’il tenta de lui porter au visage, avant de le faire chuter un peu plus loin. Lui fausser compagnie allait être une tâche qui allait s’avérer beaucoup plus difficile qu’à l’ordinaire, puisqu’à chacune de ses tentatives, le Turok-han se ruait sur elle et lui assenait des coups d’une puissance telle qu’elle restait un moment sonnée. Alors que le super-vampire venait de l’envoyer percuter un tronc d’arbre, la Tueuse se releva difficilement.

« Pas bon, pas bon du tout, » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Sans lui laisser une minute de répit, il se dirigea à nouveau vers elle et le coup de poing que lui envoya la Tueuse fut immédiatement suivi d’un violent coup de pied dans l’estomac de celle-ci, ce qui lui coupa quelques secondes la respiration. Elle se plia en deux et tomba à terre, tentant malgré tout une dernière tentative pour le repousser.

 

***

« Je suis gelée ! » se plaignit Vi en pénétrant précipitamment dans la maison Summers.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » appuya Rona.

Progressivement, au rythme de leurs arrivées respectives, l’ensemble du groupe vint à nouveau animer le salon, se réfugiant au chaud après avoir connu une course difficile sous une pluie battante.

Faith referma la porte une fois que tout le monde avait passé cette dernière.

« Où est Buffy ? » lui demanda Spike consternée.

« Elle n’était pas devant avec vous ? » demanda Faith étonnée.

L’inquiétude apparut sur les traits de Spike. « Non. »

Faith rouvrit la porte et se rendit sur le ponton, jetant un regard circulaire à l’extérieur.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dawn en arrivant à son tour.

La Tueuse brune revint à l’intérieur. « Tu n’as pas vu ta sœur ? »

« Elle courait tout derrière il me semble, elle n’est pas là ?! » 

Spike n’attendit pas que la conversation s’éternise un peu plus, il rouvrit brutalement la porte, une épée en main, et ressortit de la maison avec précipitation.

« Comment se fait-il qu’elle ne soit pas là ?! » s’inquiéta à son tour Alex en approchant le petit groupe.

Faith sembla consternée. « J’en ai aucune idée, elle… elle a peut-être… »

« Le cinquième Turok-han ! » l’interrompit Dawn. « Ça doit être le cinquième Turok-han ! »

 

***

Spike courait depuis prés de cinq minutes et n’avait toujours eu aucun signe de Buffy. Son inquiétude ne cessait de croître. Il avait retracé le même chemin que celui qu’ils avaient parcouru quelques minutes auparavant pour se rendre à la maison Summers. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la grande rue par laquelle ils étaient passés, il aperçut une forme au loin, et se mit à courir en sa direction, espérant qu’il s’agirait de sa Tueuse. Mais une fois qu’il fut plus près, il réalisa rapidement que la silhouette en question était celle du dernier Turok-han. Lorsqu’il put distinguer la scène plus clairement, il vit que celui-ci ne s’était pas aperçu de sa présence et qu’il semblait approcher ses crocs de ce qui était le cou de Buffy, qu’il aperçut finalement plaquée contre une voiture.

Il se rua le plus rapidement possible sur le super-vampire et transperça violemment son cou avec son épée. Une fois le Turok-han tombé en poussières suite à sa décapitation, le vampire décoloré se tourna vers sa Tueuse, qui tentait difficilement de contenir sa douleur au ventre. 

« Buffy ! Qu’est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, contenant la souffrance que lui provoquaient ses élancements douloureux au ventre.

« Viens mon cœur, on y va ! »

 

***

Lorsqu’ils revinrent à la maison Summers, un attroupement se forma très rapidement autour de la Tueuse blonde. Spike l’avait amenée jusqu’au canapé, sur lequel elle s’allongea à moitié.

« Buffy, qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? » demanda Dawn en approchant sa soeur.

« Le dernier Turok-han a fini par montrer le bout de son nez… »

« Tu vas bien ? » s’inquiéta Alex.

« Pleine forme, je suis prête à danser la polka ! » ironisa t-elle. « Mon combat se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu’à ce qu’il me donne ce… ce coup de dans l’estomac ! » reprit-elle sérieuse.

« Tu aurais dû partir, » intervint Spike. « Même pour une Tueuse, sans armes, tu n’avais pas beaucoup de chances d’y arriver.»

« J’ai tenté de lui fausser compagnie, crois-moi ! Mais il a engagé le combat et j’ai été contrainte de riposter. »

« Il est toujours dehors ? » demanda Dawn.

 « Non, je l’ai tué, » répondit Spike.

« Tant mieux. »

Willow s’approcha à son tour de la Tueuse. « Tu devrais peut-être monter te reposer un peu en attendant que la douleur passe. »

« Oui, c’est ce que je vais faire… »

Buffy commença à monter les marches des escaliers, accompagnée de Spike.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? » lui demanda t-il une fois qu’ils atteignirent l’étage.

Buffy appuya une main contre son ventre. « Oui, la douleur s’est un peu apaisée… Et je ne m’en plains pas. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Buffy s’installa mi-assise, mi-allongée dans son lit, le dos confortablement installé contre les oreillers. Spike s’apprêtait à lui parler mais Willow fit rapidement irruption dans la pièce, et vint au chevet de sa meilleure amie.

« Montre-moi cette blessure, elle nécessite peut-être des soins. »

Buffy releva un peu son tee-shirt, entièrement trempé, et laissa apparaître un énorme hématome sur le haut de son ventre.

« C’est un simple coup de poing qui t’a fait ça ? » s’étonna t-elle.

« Je ne qualifierais pas ce coup de ‘simple’, » la reprit Buffy.

« En effet, tu as un bleu énorme, » reprit Willow.

« Il m’a carrément coupé la respiration. J’ai vraiment cru j’allais finir dans les vapes… »

« C’est sûr. Mais ça m’étonne Buffy, d’habitude tu prends mieux les coups, non ? »

« Pas la peine d’en rajouter… » répondit Buffy avec une moue embêtée.

Willow lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.  
« Je vais chercher de la pommade, » lui dit-elle en se levant du lit. « Elle atténuera un peu la douleur… De toute façon, je suis sûre qu’avec ta constitution de Tueuse, il ne sera plus là d’ici quelques jours. »

La sorcière quitta la chambre et Spike vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Il passa une main légère au dessus de son hématome.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur ? »

« Oui, t’en fais pas pour ça, » dit-elle en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps… Ça aurait pu plus mal se finir. »

« Je dois t’avouer que sur le moment, j’ai eu du mal, mais je l’aurais repoussé… je pense. »

« Tu "penses"… ? » reprit Spike sceptique.

Buffy lui fit un léger sourire en réponse et voyant qu’il s’apprêtait à parler à nouveau, elle le saisit par le menton et l’attira à elle pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Au début surpris, Spike finit par approfondir son étreinte et le baiser se prolongea. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres un peu plus tard, Buffy descendit son regard vers son hématome.

« C’est pas très esthétique… » soupira t-elle.

« Ça ne sera vu par personne de toute façon, amour. Enfin à part toi et moi… » finit-il avec un petit sourire.

La Tueuse prit un air rieur en réponse.

« J’ai vu que tu avais veillé sur Dawn pendant le combat, » lui dit-elle en reprenant l’une de ses mains dans la sienne. « Merci. »

Spike haussa une épaule, l’air nonchalant. « Toujours tout ce qu’il faut pour le Globule, tu sais bien. Je m’inquiétais pour elle. »

Un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Willow se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda t-elle d’une voix timide.

« Bien sûr, » lui répondit le vampire.

Il s’éloigna de la Tueuse et vint se placer près de la porte. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Il faut que j’aille me changer de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, tandis que Willow se dirigeait vers Buffy.

« Voici la pommade. Tu peux en appliquer toutes les quatre heures, ça devrait apaiser la douleur et faire disparaître l’hématome plus rapidement. »

« Merci Willow. »

« Tu veux que je te mette un bandage ? »

« Non, je pense que ça ira. »

« Comme tu veux. Tu te sens quand même mieux ? »

Buffy hocha la tête.

Willow eut soudain l’air hésitant et c’est mal à l’aise qu’elle reprit la parole. « Buffy… J’aimerais bien qu’on reparle de cet évanouissement, au supermarché. »

« Je te l’ai dit, ce n’était rien ! Et regarde… depuis, je n’ai plus rien ! »

« Buffy, tu ne t’es pas évanouie sans raison… » tenta t-elle de la raisonner.

« Je te l’ai dit, c’était sûrement dû à l’accumulation de la fatigue. »

« Tu as traversé des dizaines d’apocalypses, ça m’étonne quand même. »

« J’ai regardé Dawn pendant le combat de tout à l’heure, «  enchaîna Buffy en changeant complètement de sujet. « Et elle a fait des progrès vraiment extraordinaires. Depuis quand elle se débrouille aussi bien ?! »

Willow poussa un léger soupir en saisissant la tentative peu subtile de la Tueuse d’éluder ses questionnements sur son évanouissement. Elle entra néanmoins dans le jeu.

« Je crois que ça fait un moment qu’elle était prête pour ça, mais on n’a pas eu l’occasion de lui laisser sa chance… »

« Oui, je m’en rends compte. »

Willow se leva du lit.

« Je pense que je vais te laisser te changer. Ce sera plus simple pour toi de te reposer dans des vêtements secs. »

« Et après une bonne douche chaude, » poursuivit la Tueuse rêveuse.

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

Buffy se leva également et ferma la porte suite au départ de la jeune sorcière. 

 

***

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans le couloir en bas des escaliers qu’elle venait tout juste de descendre, la Tueuse tomba sur Dawn.

« Tu te sens mieux, Buffy ? »

Buffy haussa une épaule, nonchalante. « On fait aller… mon hématome est passé par toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, mais il semble se fixer sur le violet, » ironisa t-elle.

« Toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, » plaisanta Dawn.

« A propos du combat… »

Dawn l’interrompit, la voix enthousiaste. « C’était génial ! Je me suis éclatée. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Eclatée ? »

« Manière de parler… » se rattrapa t-elle. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Le combat et les sensations que ça procure… »

« Oh oui, un bon coup de poing en pleine face, ça procure beaucoup de bonnes sensations, » se moqua la Tueuse en réponse.

« Fais pas celle qui comprend pas, » s’amusa Dawn.

Le visage de Buffy prit un air espiègle. « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel et Buffy poursuivit.

« Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta performance au Bronze est tout cas… Je t’ai observée, et je dois dire que tu m’as vraiment impressionnée. »

Un large sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de Dawn. « C’est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, lui adressant un sourire. « Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Kennedy et toi, vous avez vraiment assuré en tuant l’un des Turok-han à vous deux… »

« Ouais, il nous a donné du fil à retordre celui-là… J’ai adoré me battre en tout cas. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « N’y prends pas trop goût non plus, tu finirais par vouloir me piquer ma place… » finit-elle taquine.

Dawn répondit à cette remarque par un petit sourire.

« Et dire que l’année dernière, tu refusais encore de m’emmener en patrouille… »

« J’avais de très bonnes raisons. »

« Oui, de très bonnes raisons, je me souviens, » la taquina Dawn en réponse.

Saisissant la référence à Spike, Buffy lui lança un petit regard noir, auquel sa jeune soeur réagit l’air innocent.

« J’ai été épatée par Andrew. Il s’est plutôt pas mal débrouillé… » poursuivit la plus jeune Summers.

« Ouais, il m’a surprise moi aussi. Il va peut-être nous être d’une certaine aide finalement… »

Dawn hocha la tête. « Bon, je vais aller me planter devant la télé. Tu veux venir ? »

« Pas pour le moment, mais peut-être tout à l’heure. »

« T’as tort, on va se passer _Moulin Rouge_  ! Du chant et de la danse pour conclure une journée de violences, plutôt pas mal, non ? »

Buffy se pinça la lèvre. « Dis comme ça, dur de résister. »

 

_A SUIVRE…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contenait un peu moins de Spuffy, mais le prochain sera très, très complet à ce niveau ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

** CHAPITRE 18 **

Buffy laissait passer distraitement son doigt sur la souris de l’ordinateur, devant lequel elle se trouvait depuis maintenant près d’une demi-heure sans réel but précis. Installée sur une chaise de la salle à manger, elle avait emprunté l’ordinateur de Willow dans l’espoir d’occuper son esprit, prise d’une crise d’insomnie. 

Une semaine avait passé depuis leur combat contre les Turok-hans, et depuis, plus aucun signe, ni de la Force, ni de Justine, ne leur était parvenu. La Tueuse vit passer devant elle la silhouette d’une potentielle groggy de sommeil, qui s’était levée pour un rapide passage dans la cuisine, et qui retournait à présent se coucher. 

Lasse de son activité nocturne, Buffy poussa un léger soupir et, prise d’une envie pressante, se leva, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, à l’étage supérieur.

La Tueuse ferma l’eau du robinet, se sécha les mains, puis prit le temps d’observer son reflet dans le miroir, sans vraiment le voir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle y resta quelques minutes. Elle n’aurait su l’expliquer, mais ces derniers temps, elle se trouvait changée, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre l’origine de ce changement. Elle éprouvait une certaine frustration de ne pas parvenir à en identifier la source. Depuis quelques semaines, elle s’était persuadée que la cause de ses excès de fatigue, et de ses quelques nausées, étaient dues au stress de la période actuelle, cumulé à un virus passager. Vivre à plus de trente dans une même maison devait forcément avoir des conséquences physiques sur chacun d’eux. Mais plus les symptômes persistaient, plus cette hypothèse la laissait sceptique. Elle avait le désagréable sentiment d’être à la fois malade et de ne pas l’être, comme si le mal dont elle souffrait peinait à se manifester de manière affichée.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, et d’un pas machinal, redescendit à l’étage inférieur pour s’installer à nouveau devant l’ordinateur. La Tueuse s’y était initialement installée dans l’espoir de glaner des informations qui leur seraient utiles pour le combat, mais le net n’avait pas été son ami, et elle devait se rendre à l’évidence, elle était beaucoup moins douée que Willow dans ce domaine. 

Continuant de faire défiler les pages avec lassitude, Buffy se résigna à trouver quoique ce soit. Alors qu’elle allait éteindre l’ordinateur et monter rejoindre Spike, elle s’arrêta quelques secondes, puis, à tout hasard, tapa dans la barre de recherches les symptômes qu’elle ressentait ces dernières semaines. A défaut de pouvoir être conseillée par un spécialiste en matière de santé, les internautes allaient peut-être pouvoir lui amener des réponses. Faisant défiler les résultats, la Tueuse resta plusieurs longues minutes sur divers sites qui émettaient des hypothèses sur les possibles causes de ce genre de symptômes. De nombreuses raisons étaient énoncées, mais un mot demeurait particulièrement récurrent dans tous les résultats qu’elle trouvait : grossesse. Spike étant un vampire, cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit une seule seconde. Et elle savait pertinemment qu’elle n’aurait pas dû y prêter plus attention que ça, mais aspirée dans sa lecture, elle la poursuivit. Beaucoup de « on dit » circulaient sur les symptômes de grossesse, et elle n’avait jamais vraiment su lesquels étaient les plus avérés. Mais en lisant la liste de ceux évoqués, elle réalisait que beaucoup de ces choses lui correspondaient, les nausées et la fatigue plus notamment, et elle ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais elle avait beaucoup de retard dans ses règles… 

Cette option était cependant impossible, et elle le savait pertinemment. Aussi intenses que pouvaient être leurs étreintes, Spike était physiquement mort. Il ne pouvait pas donner la vie. Ce n’était possible pour aucun vampire.

En poussant un soupir, elle finit par éteindre l’ordinateur et monta à l’étage.

 

***

En marchant le long du couloir à l’étage, la Tueuse crut entendre un bruit dans l’une des pièces. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte de ce qui était la chambre de sa jeune sœur –du moins, à l’époque où elles n’étaient que trois à vivre dans cette maison- et n’y trouva que des potentielles profondément endormies dans leur sacs de couchage. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil dans la pièce, et ne constatant rien d’anormal, elle referma délicatement la porte en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible et poursuivit son chemin en direction de la salle de bain.

Spike étant endormi, et sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à le suivre sur cette lancée, du moins pas dans l’immédiat, elle se dit que prendre une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et l’aiderait peut-être à se détendre. Refermant la porte à clé derrière elle, elle actionna les robinets de la douche pour régler la température, et lorsque celle-ci sembla lui convenir, elle enleva ce qu’elle portait. Durant de longues minutes, la Tueuse se prélassa sous le jet d’eau chaude et profita de ce moment de répit pour se détendre peu à peu. Elle fit son possible pour vider complètement son esprit et profita longuement de la chaleur que lui procurait l’eau. Un plaisir qui lui avait été depuis longtemps arraché maintenant qu’ils étaient une trentaine à partager un même espace de vie.

Elle n’aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée sous sa douche, mais quand elle en ressortit, la salle de bain était noyée dans la vapeur. Elle s’enveloppa dans une serviette et d’un geste de la main, effaça la buée qui était apparue sur le miroir. Au fur et à mesure que son reflet devenait visible, elle aperçut soudain, au dessus de son épaule, une ombre qui semblait la fixer. Effrayée, elle se tourna vivement pour regarder derrière elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien seule, ce qui lui sembla être le cas, mais elle resta sur ses gardes, son instinct lui indiquant le contraire. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par une voix doucereuse qui finit par s’élever.

« Comme tu as changé… »

Buffy fit volte face, en direction de la provenance de la voix. D’abord surprise, elle finit par prendre une expression neutre. 

Devant elle se tenait Joyce. 

Du moins, la Force sous l’apparence de Joyce.

« Que tu es belle, Buffy… »

« Dehors, » répliqua Buffy froidement.

« Allons, Buffy, je suis chez moi. Tu… tu n’es pas contente de me revoir ? » dit-elle, faisant mine d’être blessée.

Buffy avait beau savoir qu’il s’agissait de la Force, la douceur de sa voix et l’expression tendre qui transparaissait sur ses traits, étaient tellement caractéristiques de sa défunte mère qu’elle éprouvait des difficultés à faire la part des choses sur le plan émotionnel.

La Tueuse demeura cependant stoïque. « Je te demande de sortir d’ici. »

Ignorant complètement ses injonctions, la Force se rapprocha de la Tueuse avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et le regard maternel que Joyce avait pour habitude de poser sur ses filles à l’époque où elle était encore de ce monde. Buffy eut un léger mouvement de retrait, mais elle se retrouva rapidement dos au mur.

« Je suis tellement peinée de te voir si perturbée. Tu as l’air tellement fatiguée, Buffy… »

Buffy ne répondait rien, mais fixait la Force d’un regard menaçant, les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre.

« Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » rétorqua la jeune blonde en retour, imperméable.

Elle avait presque craché ces paroles, mais cette attitude fut loin de déstabiliser la source du mal.

« Je veux juste m’assurer que ma fille va bien… »

Elle porta une main à son visage et fit comme si elle parvenait à suivre les traits de sa joue.

« Je m’inquiète beaucoup pour toi et pour Dawn. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter maintenant, Buffy, pendant qu’il est encore temps. Dawn est tellement jeune, je pensais pouvoir te la confier en toute tranquillité, mais je constate que je me suis trompée… ! Comment peux-tu la laisser combattre et la laisser rester à Sunnydale ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment que vous allez mourir… »

Buffy baissa le regard un moment, perturbée. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu’il ne s’agissait pas de sa mère. _Ce n’était pas Joyce._ Il ne fallait surtout pas l’oublier. Ces mots n’étaient pas les siens.

« Vous devriez partir, » continua t-elle. « Quitter Sunnydale tant que vous le pouvez encore. La Bouche de l’Enfer montre de plus en plus ses crocs, et crois-moi, elle vous avalera en un rien de temps si vous ne décidez pas à partir dès maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, » ironisa la Tueuse. « Et tu te figures que je vais t’écouter, plier bagages et m’en aller à l’autre bout du monde ? Pour un esprit censé représenter le mal originel, je ne te trouve pas très futée de penser que ton petit discours minable va nous faire fuir. Tu perds ton temps… »

« Mais je sais exactement ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Je sais qu’à cette heure, tu aimerais te trouver ailleurs qu’ici, en compagnie des gens que tu aimes. Et c’est normal Buffy. Réalises-tu le poids qui te serait enlevé si tu te décidais à t’en aller ? Surtout au vu de ta situation actuelle… »

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils, consternée. « Ma _quoi_  ? »

« Tant de pression sur les épaules d’une jeune femme comme toi, ce n’est vraiment pas bon, » poursuivit la Force imperturbable.

« Je parviendrai à m’occuper de ma santé toute seule, » sortit Buffy sarcastique. « Je n’ai pas besoin de vos conseils. »

Buffy s’apprêtait à traverser le spectre de la Force pour partir en direction du centre de la pièce, mais l’expression du visage de celle-ci changea de manière radicale. L’air doux qui peignait les traits de Joyce se transforma en une expression de fureur que la Tueuse n’avait, dans sa vie, jamais eu l’occasion de voir sur le visage de sa mère.

La Force venait de saisir l’épaule de Buffy et la placarda violemment contre le mur. Incapable de bouger, pétrifiée, la Tueuse affichait désormais un air apeuré. 

_Matérielle ! La Force était matérielle._

Effrayée, elle tenta de se reprendre afin de ne rien laisser entrevoir, et s’efforça à garder une expression stoïque, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le regard de la Force.

« Si tu te figures que vous vous en sortirez face à moi… Sache que vous n’avez aucune chance. »

Buffy tenta de repousser le bras de la Force, mais fut surprise de constater qu’elle passait au travers.

« Je crois qu’il est inutile que je t’explique ? » se réjouit la Force, contente de son effet. « Je me renforce de jours en jours… Peut-être en arriverais-je au point où je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains ? »

La pression que la Force exerçait sur l’épaule de Buffy s’estompa d’un seul coup et elle sembla aussi surprise que la Tueuse de ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu’elle fixa sa main, étonnée, et recula d’un pas. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de passer, la seule information que Buffy était à présent capable d’enregistrer était que la Force, sous l’apparence de sa mère, venait de disparaître dans une étincelle.

Pendant de longues secondes, la Tueuse resta incapable de bouger. Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant de réfléchir de manière rationnelle à ce qui venait de se passer. Compte-tenu des circonstances, elle pensa qu’il valait peut-être mieux qu’elle en parle aux autres dès à présent. Avec précipitation, elle jeta à terre la serviette de bain qui l’entourait, prit le pyjama qu’elle avait disposé sur une chaise de la salle de bain et s’habilla avec hâte.

***

Avec le moins de bruit possible, le Scooby, malgré le fait qu’il soit deux heures du matin, s’était réuni dans la cuisine. Le silence régnait dans la maison et chacun d’entre eux tentait de ne pas élever la voix afin de ne pas réveiller les jeunes potentielles qui dormaient dans le salon et à l’étage. À cet instant, ils avaient besoin de rester entre eux pour discuter sereinement de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« Et ça va ? Tu n’as rien, Buffy ? » s’inquiéta Spike, qui se tenait à côté d’elle. Elle était venue le réveiller quelques minutes plus tôt, le teint pâle, et n’avait pas été capable de lui expliquer la situation jusqu’à cet instant.

Elle était désormais installée sur l’un des tabourets de la cuisine, entourée de l’ensemble du Scooby. Elle n’avait pas pris le temps de se sécher les cheveux, et paraissait quelque peu perturbée. Spike passait l’une de ses mains le long du bras de la jeune femme, tentant de l’apaiser.

« Oui, t’en fais, j’ai rien… C’est juste que… j’étais tellement pétrifiée quand je l’ai sentie devenir matérielle. »

« Je comprends, » intervint Faith. « Immatérielle, elle était déjà sacrément effrayante ! »

« Comment a-t-elle pu le devenir ?! Je pensais qu’elle resterait "fantomatique"… » s’inquiéta Dawn.

Tous affichaient la même expression apeurée.

« Explique-nous précisément comment les choses se sont passées, Buffy, » demanda Giles soucieux.

« Tout est allé tellement vite, je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais elle a tenté de me pousser à fuir, à quitter Sunnydale. Quand j’ai voulu l’ignorer et passer à travers son spectre, j’ai tout à coup senti une pression sur mon épaule et je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur. Sur le moment, j’ai rien compris… Et j’étais terrifiée. C’était la première fois que la Force parvenait à m’atteindre physiquement. »

« Mais, ça a duré longtemps ? » lui demanda Wood.

Le proviseur semblait également inquiet de la situation et demeurait raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Sur le moment, ça m’a semblé long, mais… je crois qu’en fait, ça n’a duré que quelques secondes, pas plus. J’ai essayé de la repousser mais elle n’était pas "matérielle", je n’y suis pas parvenue… »

Giles repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Oh… »

« C’est un ‘oh’ positif ou un ‘oh’ comme dans ‘oh mon Dieu, on va tous mourir !’ ? » demanda Dawn anxieuse.

Giles parut confus et explicita sa réaction. « Eh bien, à la manière dont tu le décris Buffy, je crois que la Force n’est pas redevenue matérielle… »

Willow parut intriguée. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, je pense plutôt qu’il s’agissait non pas d’un pouvoir physique de la Force, mais plutôt psychique. »

« Vous voulez dire que si j’ai été repoussée contre ce mur, c’est uniquement parce que la Force l’a voulu ? » demanda Buffy en retour. « Un genre de truc de télékinésie ? »

« Oui, je pense. Il est probable que par sa simple volonté psychique, elle parvienne à agir sur des formes matérielles… »

« Ça se tient, » rebondit Spike. « Si tu dis que tu es passée au travers lorsque tu as voulu la repousser, c’est probablement à cause de ça. Elle n’avait pas vraiment pris une forme matérielle. »

« Mais ça n’a duré que très peu de temps… La pression qu’elle exerçait sur mon épaule a rapidement disparu et la Force semblait même surprise. »

« C’est plutôt rassurant… » déclara Willow. « Si elle ne parvient pas à tenir longtemps, ça veut sûrement dire que sa toute puissante force dans ce domaine est à relativiser… »

« Du moins pour le moment, » ajouta Spike en conclusion.

« Oui, je suppose, » répondit la Tueuse blonde.

« Tu as bien fait de nous en parler tout de suite, » poursuivit Giles.

« Oui, il va falloir qu’on se montre extrêmement prudents… » ajouta Willow.

Alex, resté jusque là silencieux et mal réveillé, prit à son tour part à la discussion. « Vous pensez qu’on ne risque rien ? »

« Pour le moment, je ne pense pas, » répondit Giles. « Ce qui est arrivé tout à l’heure montre qu’elle ne tient pas longtemps, elle n’est pas encore suffisamment forte pour ça. »

Buffy se repassa son souvenir de la scène. « Et puis, je crois que si elle a réussi à aller jusqu’à me pousser, c’est parce que j’avais tout fait pour la mettre en colère… Peut-être que c’est cette colère qui lui permet de nous atteindre, un peu comme une poussée d’adrénaline. »

Spike se tenait derrière elle et, naturellement, Buffy appuya son dos contre le torse du vampire.

« Oui, très certainement, » reprit Giles. « Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver sur la télékinésie dans les livres… Bien que les pouvoirs de la Force ne soient mentionnés nulle part, ce genre de pouvoirs psychiques sont assez connus pour que je trouve des informations. »

Willow entama un mouvement pour l’accompagner. « Je vais vous aider Giles. »

« Mais il est tard, on devrait peut-être attendre demain pour ça, » reprit la Tueuse.

« Oh, je ne parviendrai pas à me rendormir de toute façon, » ajouta Giles. « Mais je te conseille de te reposer Buffy. Si je comprends bien, tu ne t’es pas encore couchée… »

« Je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à m’endormir… mais je vais quand même essayer. »

Elle se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, Spike lui emboîtant le pas.

La plupart des membres du Scooby remontèrent se coucher, le plus silencieusement possible, pendant que Giles rejoignait ses bouquins et Willow son ordinateur portable.

A l’étage, Buffy et Spike venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t’endormir après ce qui vient de se passer… ? »

Buffy haussa légèrement les épaules, conservant sur son visage une expression neutre. Elle se tenait près de la commode, et replaça dans son tiroir un vêtement qui traînait, machinalement. Sans un mot, la Tueuse partit en direction du lit et s’allongea sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre son coussin. Spike la fixa quelques secondes, songeur, et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de la rejoindre. Une fois allongé, il se releva légèrement sur un coude, maintenant son visage en appui contre la paume de sa main, et ne la quitta pas du regard. En constatant qu’il la fixait, Buffy tourna également son visage vers lui et laissa reposer sa joue sur son oreiller.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« C’est à toi de me le dire. »

Buffy eut l’air surpris. « Comment ça ? »

« On me la fait pas. Je te connais bien, amour… Je sens depuis tout à l’heure qu’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais, c’est cette rencontre avec la Force… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, » lui répondit-il doucement. « Je suis sûr qu’il y a autre chose. »

Buffy poussa un léger soupir et resta longuement son regard plongé dans le sien. Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, caressant tendrement celui-ci, et finit par passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui. Buffy lui répondit finalement, la voix légèrement rauque.

« C’est le fait de m’être retrouvée face à ma mère… Enfin, son apparence du moins. Ce n’est pas la première fois, mais, ça reste toujours difficile. Elle… elle me manque beaucoup, surtout dans des moments pareils. »

« La Force essaie toujours de nous atteindre émotionnellement, en prenant l’apparence d’une personne à laquelle on tient. »

« Je sais, mais ça… ça n’est pas toujours évident de faire un barrage vis-à-vis de ça. Pendant tout le temps où elle me parlait, je tentais de me secouer, de me dire que ce n’était pas elle, que je n’avais pas à être aussi touchée, et pourtant… Les expressions qu’elle adoptait, la voix qu’elle prenait. Ça correspondait tellement à ma mère. »

« Je comprends, quand la Force prenait ton apparence, ce n’était pas toujours évident pour moi de m’en détacher, » dit-il en laissant traîner un doigt le long de sa joue.

Buffy releva sa tête et prit appui contre le torse du vampire, son visage reposant sur ses deux mains.

« Elle prenait toujours mon apparence ? » demanda t-elle après quelques secondes, curieuse.

« Il lui est arrivé de prendre l’apparence de Drusilla, » répondit-il sincère. « Mais quand elle a vu que ça m’était égal, elle est restée sur la tienne. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Buffy. Il n’y a que toi qui compte réellement. Et ça, la Force semble l’avoir très clairement compris… »

Il avait déclaré ça très naturellement, et il passa une main caressante dans son dos. Buffy ne disait rien, mais était toujours très émue de voir Spike lui réaffirmer son amour de manière aussi inconditionnelle. Elle réalisait une nouvelle fois qu’en retour, elle n’avait même pas trouvé le courage d’être honnête quant à ses sentiments. Quand il constata que de légères larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, Spike réagit mi-surpris, mi-attendri.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même ? »

Buffy s’étonna elle-même de sa réaction. « Hein ? »

Elle passa rapidement le revers de sa main sur ses paupières et eut l’air embarrassée.

« Oh ! Euh, non, non, pas du tout. C’est juste que… »

Elle remonta doucement son visage face au sien et poursuivit d’une voix touchée.

« … merci. »

Spike prit un air consterné. « Pour quoi ? »

« On n’a pas toujours vécu des choses faciles toi et moi, mais tu n’as jamais cessé de m’aimer. »

« S’il y a bien une chose que j’ai compris à mon sujet, c’est que je suis incapable de cesser de t’aimer. J’aime tout ce que tu es, amour. Et ça comprend les mauvais côtés. Alors, même si tu as eu beau me faire sortir de mes gonds plus d’une fois… ce n’est pas près de changer. »

Buffy lui adressa un léger sourire tendre et Spike la retourna sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus d’elle.

« Tu es certainement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, Buffy… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qu’il étala doucement sur le matelas, jouant avec certaines mèches. Allongée en dessous de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration, elle était tout simplement sublime et infiniment désirable. Ils ne quittaient pas le regard de l’autre, et Spike semblait essayer de lire dans ses yeux ce qu’elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant.

« Je t’aime, Spike, » sortit-elle tout naturellement.

Le vampire se figea et cessa les mouvements de caresse qu’il effectuait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme depuis quelques secondes. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, ayant le sentiment d’avoir mal entendu ce qu’elle venait de lui dire.

« Q… quoi ? »

Le regard rieur, Buffy eut l’air légèrement amusée par sa réaction. « Je t’aime, » répéta t-elle.

Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son bras et vint poser une main tendre sur sa joue, avant de lui répéter ses propos avec une voix légèrement rauque, reflétant une profonde sincérité.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

La Tueuse vit le visage du vampire passer de la consternation à l’étonnement le plus total. Elle percevait dans son regard qu’il était touché, mais il semblait avoir du mal à le croire.

« Tu… tu es sincère ? »

« Non, en fin de compte, oublie ce que j’ai dit, » commença t-elle sarcastique, « je disais ça pour plaisanter. »

Elle fit mine de vouloir se relever, mais Spike la maintint avec fermeté sur le dos, toujours positionné au dessus d’elle. Il la regardait maintenant avec dévotion.

« Tu veux que j’essaie de te le dire dans une autre langue pour te convaincre ? » s’amusa t-elle. « Bien sûr que je suis sincère, » reprit-elle sérieuse. « Je t’aime… »

Sans chercher à connaître la suite, Spike l’interrompit en venant saisir ses lèvres. Buffy posa une main contre sa joue, et approfondit le baiser, le faisant gagner en intensité. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne cessèrent pas de s’embrasser et seul le bruit de leurs respirations ainsi que de légers soupirs, rompait parfois le silence de la pièce. Spike l’enlaça plus étroitement et passa une main caressante dans son dos. Il commença à effectuer une trajectoire de légers baisers en direction de son oreille.

« Je t’aime aussi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point… » murmura t-il à son oreille.

Un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ramena son visage près du sien pour l’embrasser à nouveau fougueusement. Spike reprit quelques secondes plus tard la trajectoire de ses tendres baisers, attardant sensuellement le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Chaque fois qu’il l’embrassait, chaque fois qu’il la touchait, qu’il respirait son odeur, il avait l’impression d’accéder à un Paradis auquel il n’aurait normalement jamais dû avoir droit.

Il descendit ses baisers en direction de son cou et s’attarda longuement dans le creux de celui-ci, tout en laissant traîner ses mains le long de son corps. La Tueuse murmura son nom et ferma les yeux sous les frissons de plaisir qui la parcouraient à présent. Spike retira le débardeur que portait la jeune blonde en guise de pyjama et se pencha à nouveau sur elle, déposant une pluie de baisers sur son visage. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de son amant, approfondissant leur étreinte.

 

***

_Buffy fit le tour d’elle-même, parcourant des yeux la pièce inconnue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas, l’air perdu, et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Plongée dans la pénombre, seule l’éclairage de la lune et des lampadaires qui se trouvaient dans la rue amenaient de la luminosité à ce qui semblait être de toute évidence la chambre d’un enfant. Une lignée d’ours en peluche était disposée au dessus d’une commode et des jouets en tous genres jonchaient le sol. La jeune Tueuse regardait autour d’elle avec une expression intriguée inscrite sur le visage. Que faisait-elle ici ?_

_Elle aperçut contre le mur, à l’autre bout de la chambre, un lit à barreaux. La maison semblait silencieuse et seul le bruit d’une respiration régulière parvenait à la jeune femme, depuis le berceau. La Tueuse hésita quelques secondes puis s’approcha finalement. La couverture de l’enfant, de toute évidence une petite fille d’environ deux ans, se soulevait à un rythme régulier. La Tueuse posa sur elle un regard attendri. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement et laissait échapper de temps à autres des soupirs durant son sommeil. Prise d’un instinct protecteur, Buffy passa une main douce dans les cheveux de l’enfant et remonta légèrement la couverture sur elle, ressentant un élan d’amour à son égard. Elle resta un long moment plongée dans sa contemplation…_

La jeune femme cligna doucement des yeux et se réveilla dans son lit. Un léger sourire était inscrit sur ses lèvres. Autour d’elle, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et Spike semblait dormir à poings fermés à côté d’elle. Le son de la chute régulière de la pluie à l’extérieur continuait de parvenir à ses oreilles, la berçant légèrement. Contrairement à ce qu’elle aurait cru, ce son était au fil du temps devenu pour elle source d’apaisement.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Spike, le souvenir de leurs précédentes étreintes générant la sensation de papillons dans son ventre. Elle scruta son visage pendant quelques minutes, passant une main tendre le long de sa joue, et elle fit doucement glisser un doigt sur la cicatrice qui ornait l’arcade de son sourcil. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle avait tant appréhendé le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu’elle l’avait fait, elle était infiniment heureuse et cet état de bien-être semblait être largement partagé par Spike. 

Laissant vagabonder son esprit, elle s’interrogea longuement sur la signification du rêve qu’elle venait de faire. La vision de cette enfant avait réussi à l’attendrir, et elle avait éprouvé un élan de protection à son encontre, comme si elle l’avait toujours connue et comme si la protéger importait plus que toute autre chose. Elle y repensa quelque peu intriguée.

Restée songeuse pendant près d’une heure, incapable de se rendormir, la Tueuse avait peu à peu vu ses réflexions prendre une autre direction. Les récents bouleversements dans sa santé et maintenant ce rêve, la poussaient à se poser des questions de plus en plus claires. La seule explication qui, à ce stade, lui paraissait plausible, était l’éventualité d’une grossesse. Selon ce qu’elle avait pu en lire un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, tout lui correspondait. Mais c’était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était une Tueuse, et Spike un vampire. Rien de tel ne pouvait se produire. Ce n’était tout simplement pas logique, et physiquement impossible. Seuls les vampires de la dimension Nocturna le pouvaient, or les lois de ce monde ne s’appliquaient pas à eux.

Pas à eux ?

Toutes les pièces du puzzle semblèrent soudainement se mettre en place.

Le doute commença à l’envahir à une vitesse phénoménale. Et si elle se trompait ? Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et se releva légèrement dans le lit. Était-ce seulement possible que leur métabolisme se soit vu modifié ? Est-ce que par leur simple présence dans ce monde, ils s’étaient vus octroyer les mêmes capacités ? Impossible.

Ne tenant plus en place, la Tueuse se leva du lit un peu plus brutalement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, mais à son grand soulagement, ne réveilla pas Spike. Elle partit s’enfermer dans la salle de bain et se mit à faire les cents pas, incapable de rester en place. 

Impossible. 

Ce mot tournait indéfiniment dans sa tête. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans une autre dimension où les vampires avaient la capacité de procréer, que leur métabolisme avait été modifié. Et si c’était le cas ? Le doute venait de s’emparer définitivement d’elle.

Après de longues minutes d’allers-retours, elle s’arrêta devant le miroir, releva légèrement son débardeur et passa une main contre son ventre. Bien qu’ayant presque disparu, l’hématome qui était apparu suite au coup que lui avait donné le Turok-han quelques jours plus tôt était toujours présent au niveau de son estomac. Un léger sursaut de peur la traversa lorsqu’elle pensa aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir si le coup avait été porté un peu plus bas -du moins, si son hypothèse se confirmait, ce dont elle n’était absolument pas convaincue. 

Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte.

Elle savait que le doute ne le lâcherait plus tant qu’elle n’en aurait pas le cœur net. 

Mais comment savoir ?

 

***

La maternité. Voilà une chose sur laquelle Buffy avait depuis longtemps fait une croix.

Installée sur le bord du lit de sa chambre, elle demeurait le regard perdu dans le vide, le bruit de l’eau de la douche parvenant à ses oreilles depuis la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête les récents évènements. Sa petite rencontre avec la Force quelques heures plus tôt était à présent bien loin de son esprit. Celui-ci demeurait bien trop accaparé par le mot "grossesse" qui tournait à présent indéfiniment dans sa tête. Les nausées, la fatigue, les maux de tête, la légère perte de connaissance… Les signes étaient quand même troublants de similitude avec ceux d’une femme enceinte. Comment pourrait-elle prétendre l’ignorer ?

Mais l’impossibilité de la chose rendait la jeune femme un chouia plus sereine. Après tout, comment une Tueuse et un vampire pourraient-ils donner la vie ? C’était impossible. Mais que connaissait-elle à la Science ? Après tout, jamais personne n’était venu lui dire qu’elle ne risquait rien. Et puis, très peu de personnes avaient dû envisager l’hypothèse qu’une humaine, a fortiori une Tueuse, coucherait un jour avec un vampire. 

D’un autre côté, Buffy avait entretenu avec Spike une relation très passionnée l’année précédente, et ce pendant des mois. Il ne leur était jamais rien arrivé. Cette théorie ne tenait pas debout.

Mais si le doute parvenait à persister, c’était surtout parce que la dimension Nocturna et la petite fille qu’ils y avaient rencontré revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Et si c’était justement ce lieu qui avait modifié leur métabolisme ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Il fallait qu’elle sache, qu’elle ait des réponses. Mais comment pouvait-elle confirmer ou infirmer son hypothèse ? En parler à quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider, la renseigner. Willow ? Comment pourrait-elle aborder un tel sujet avec elle ! La Tueuse se demanda comment s’y prenaient les jeunes femmes habituellement pour confirmer leurs doutes dans ce domaine. Foncer chez un médecin ? Ce n’était malheureusement pas envisageable pour elle à l’heure actuelle, Sunnydale était complètement déserté. 

Foncer acheter un test de grossesse ?

Elle fut surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Les pharmacies de la ville, comme le reste des commerces, avaient été laissées à l’état d’abandon depuis des semaines. Se procurer un test ne ne devrait pas représenter une particulière difficulté. Elle repensa à ce que son Observateur lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant. Après leur retour du Bronze et leur combat contre les Turok-hans, Giles était venu lui dire qu’ils commençaient à manquer sérieusement de bandages, médicaments et produits de soins. S’ils étaient amenés combattre à nouveau, ils n’auraient aucun moyen de soigner et panser leurs blessures. Il avait alors suggéré un petit tour à l’hôpital de Sunnydale, qui allait s’avérer selon lui nécessaire, et qu’il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible.

C’était évident. Quel meilleur moyen pour elle de se procurer un test de grossesse ?

 

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit soudainement et Spike sortit de celle-ci, torse nu. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés en petits pics ébouriffés au dessus de sa tête, trempés par l’eau de la douche, ce qui lui donnait un petit air particulièrement sexy et adorable. Il finissait de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon et semblait s’affairer à chercher en vain quelque chose autour de lui. Quand il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, qui était installée sur le bord du lit, il stoppa ses recherches et lui adressa la parole avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-tendre.

« C’est quoi que tu portes ? »

Buffy, tirée de ses pensées, répondit à sa question par un regard interrogatif. « Hum ? »

Spike se rapprocha d’elle, « Ce que tu portes. »

Il désigna d’un mouvement de menton le haut que portait la Tueuse, qui s’avérait être une des chemises de Spike.

Buffy eut un petit sourire. « Oh ! Tu veux la récupérer peut-être ? »

« Pas que ça me dérange spécialement, mais c’est quoi cette manie de me piquer mes chemises ? »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et lui répondit taquine tout en se levant. « Je sais pas, je les aime bien ! »

Spike lui adressa un regard interrogatif. « Parce que… ? »

« Elles sont confortables… et elles sont à toi. »

Spike lui répondit par un sourire, entoura de ses bras la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Si c’est que ça, je peux t’en donner une ou deux tu sais… »

« Où serait le plaisir de te les piquer dans ce cas ? »

Spike haussa un sourcil amusé. « Donc si je comprends bien, je ne peux rien faire contre ça ? »

« T’as tout pigé, » dit-elle amusée.

« Cela dit… »

Il laissa traîner un regard lascif le long de son corps, contemplant ses jambes nues, avant de revenir face à son regard, avec un léger sourire en coin.

« … je te trouve très sexy quand tu les portes. »

Buffy passa ses bras derrière son cou. « Alors on y gagne tous les deux. »

Spike commença à approcher ses lèvres des siennes et répondit dans un souffle. « Il semblerait… »

Il s’empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et voluptueux, dont ils profitèrent de longues minutes. Ils laissèrent ensuite reposer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre.

« Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais ? » lui demanda Buffy les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je sais plus, » s’amusa t-il. « Redis-le pour voir. »

Entrant dans son jeu, elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui répéta sa déclaration avec force.

« Je t’aime. »

Spike eut un petit sourire touché, et prit soudain un faux air consterné.

« Je crois que je deviens dur d’oreille. Tu peux répéter ? »

Buffy s’écarta soudainement de lui et lui donna une légère tape sur l’épaule. « Continue comme ça et je ne le dirai plus du tout, » taquina t-elle.

C’est finalement avec un rire amusé qu’elle commença à le faire reculer en direction de la salle de bain.

« En fait, je crois que je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te le prouver… »

 

***

Réunis dans la cuisine, le Scooby avait pris place autour de la table. 

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Buffy.

Giles retira ses lunettes. « Eh bien, oui, comme je le pensais, la thèse de la télékinésie semble se confirmer. A la manière dont tu nous l’as décrit, Buffy, la Force n’est pas redevenue matérielle. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais pu l’atteindre physiquement. Mais tu n’as pas pu le faire… »

« Et puis, je pense que tu n’avais pas complètement tort en parlant de "poussée d’adrénaline »… » continua Willow. « Il est possible que l’avoir mise en colère lui ait permis de faire usage de ce pouvoir plus facilement. »

« Ce qui ne signifie pas que nous devons le minimiser, » continua Buffy.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » réagit la sorcière rousse. « Mais c’est déjà rassurant de se dire que sa portée est à relativiser… »

« Oui, c’est sûr. »

Elle laissa passer un court silence avant de reprendre un peu incertaine :

« Je… j’ai pas mal réfléchi. La Force semble prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir et de puissance, ce qui ne nous avantage en rien. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais qu’on fasse contre ça ? » demanda Dawn.

« Contre la Force elle-même, nous ne pouvons effectivement pas grand-chose, » poursuivit Buffy, « mais je me suis dis que la meilleure manière de l’atteindre pour le moment serait de passer à l’attaque. »

« Tenter une nouvelle offensive ? » intervint Alex à son tour.

«  Oui, notre victoire contre les Turok-hans a prouvé que nous étions capables de tenter des offensives avec réussite. C’est pourquoi je pense qu’il serait temps que nous nous en prenions à Justine. Après tout, elle ne représente pas une menace aussi forte que les Turok-hans, et ça fait des semaines que nous vivons avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête à cause d’elle… Je me suis dit qu’agir contre elle serait toujours mieux qu’attendre. »

« Je trouve que ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée… » rebondit Giles à son propos.

Willow approuva également. « Oui, je pense aussi. Et puis, être en mouvement, ce sera toujours mieux qu’attendre. »

« Il faut donc qu’on remette la main sur Justine… » ajouta Alex.

« Tu as une idée de l’endroit où elle peut se trouver ? » demanda Dawn.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment d’idée précise, mais j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait commencer par aller au vignoble, en reconnaissance. Voir si elle s’y trouve et après on avisera pour la suite, si elle n’y est pas…»

« Donc tu veux lancer une offensive maintenant ? » demanda le jeune Harris.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« L’idée me semble bonne, » commenta Willow, « mais… tu ne comptes pas embarquer les potentielles, si ? »

« Je n’en sais rien, » répondit Buffy mal à l’aise. « Elles pourraient se charger des Bringers pendant que nous, on s’occupe de la demoiselle ! »

« Combattre des Bringers après des Turok-hans ? Ça sera du gâteau ! » s’enquit la jeune Summers.

« Enfin, avant de tenter quoique ce soit, comme vous me l’avez suggéré l’autre jour Giles, on devrait peut être d’abord se rendre à l’hôpital pour refaire le plein côté bandages et soins ! »

Elle espérait que sa tentative subtile de suggérer un tour à l’hôpital avait été perçue comme telle.

« Oui, » approuva l’Observateur. « il faudrait que quelqu’un se propose… »

Buffy l’interrompit sur un ton plus précipité qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. « Moi j’irai ! »

Des regards suspicieux se tournèrent vers elle, étonné qu’elle fasse preuve d’un si grand enthousiasme et d’une aussi bonne volonté. Elle tenta de se rattraper en parlant le plus calmement possible, ce qui ne fut pas une réussite.

« Enfin je veux dire, j’irai… parce que ça… ça vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu’un qui puisse se défendre, dans le cas où il ferait des mauvaises rencontres. Même s’il n’y a plus de Turok-hans, Justine représente toujours une forte menace… »

Giles se servit du café. « Tu as raison. »

« Je t’accompagne, » lança Spike en soutien.

Buffy acquiesça avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Si Spike venait avec elle, ça allait lui être d’autant plus difficile de prendre un test de grossesse sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, pensa t-elle, mais à ce stade, elle n’avait guère le choix.

 

***

« À ton avis, ça on prend ou pas ? »

Buffy tenait entre ses mains un récipient en verre rempli d’un produit incolore, qu’elle éclairait à la lueur de sa lampe de poche. Ils étaient arrivés à l’hôpital depuis une demi-heure et avaient réuni bon nombre de médicaments et autres produits de soin.

Spike jeta un oeil à ce qu’elle tenait entre les mains. « Mmh… oui ça pourrait nous être utile en cas de brûlures. »

« En espérant qu’on n’aura pas à s’en servir, » soupira t-elle.

Buffy jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle réussirait à trouver ce qu’elle était plus notamment venue chercher. Elle ouvrait tous les placards qu’elle trouvait, profitant de leur présence pour fouiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant l’air préoccupé et absent de Buffy, Spike finit par l’interroger sur la question.

« T’es sûre que ça va ? T’as l’air… bizarre. »

« Ah ? Euh, oui, bien sûr que ça va. »

Spike parut sceptique. « Mmh, mmh… »

Buffy pencha la tête sur le côté. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien. Comme t’as la fâcheuse tendance à cacher la vérité quand quelque chose ne va pas, je me demande encore pourquoi je te pose la question. »

« Oh, si ce n’est que ça… » s’amusa t-elle.

Spike prit un faux air en colère. « Je crois que si j’en avais eu l’occasion, je t’aurais ligotée et emmenée de force chez un médecin, » plaisanta t-il à moitié.

« Parce que tu crois que tu y serais arrivé ?! » taquina t-elle en retour.

Spike émit un petit grognement. « Ne me sous-estime pas amour, je me serais montré intraitable là-dessus. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin, et au fond, elle pensait que la présence d’un médecin aurait largement simplifié les choses pour elle. Distraitement, elle passa au placard suivant, faisant passer l’éclairage de sa lampe torche sur les produits qu’il contenait. Elle se redressa légèrement quand elle aperçut enfin l’objet de ses recherches. Tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la pile de tests de grossesse qui se trouvait devant elle, elle s’adressa à Spike d’une voix sérieuse.

« Je suis persuadée que je n’ai rien de grave, je l’aurais senti dans le cas contraire. Il s’agit quand même de mon corps. Et puis, je vais plutôt bien depuis une semaine… »

« "Plutôt" bien ? » déclara Spike en haussant un sourcil.

Buffy se tourna vers lui et lui parla avec entrain. « Tu voudrais pas aller chercher les bandages dans la salle au fond du couloir ? Pendant que je continue à faire le plein de médicaments. »

Le vampire lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré.

« D’accord, j’y vais… » finit-il par déclarer conciliant. « Très subtile ta façon de changer de sujet, » lui fit-il remarquer avant de la quitter.

Buffy le regarda s’éloigner avec un petit sourire, et une fois qu’elle fut assurée qu’il était parti, elle attrapa avec rapidité un des tests de grossesse qui se trouvaient entreposés dans le placard qu’elle venait d’ouvrir. Ouvrant son manteau, elle glissa celui-ci dans l’une des poches intérieures, avant de le refermer précipitamment. Elle partit jeter un dernier coup d’œil dans le couloir, pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas été vue, et fut soulagée de constater que Spike n’était pas revenu sur ses pas.

***

Après leur retour à la maison Summers, une partie du Scooby monta en direction de la salle de bain, afin de déballer ce qu’ils avaient ramené de l’hôpital et les ranger dans les armoires.

« Génial, des pansements ! » s’exclama Dawn comme si ça avait été le matin de Noël.

« Wow, je n’aurais jamais cru t’entendre dire ça un jour avec autant d’enthousiasme… » se moqua sa soeur.

« C’est pas que c’est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, mais, lors du combat contre les Turok-hans, j’ai été coupée au bras et je n’ai même pas pu colmater le dommage… Vu qu’on manquait de pansements, j’ai laissé ceux qui restaient aux filles qui en avaient le plus besoin. »

« Quel beau sens du sacrifice. »

Dawn feint un soupir. « Je sais, on ne se refait pas ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire.

« Vous avez ramené tout ce qu’il fallait, c’est parfait, » lança Willow en admirant le contenu du sac.

Anya sortit le gros récipient en verre que Buffy avait interrogé un peu plus tôt lors de leur expédition à l’hôpital. 

« Wow, espérons qu’on n’aura pas à se servir de ça. Ça me rappelle une fois, une des femmes qui m’avaient invoquée avait souhaité que son mari finisse carbonisé et… »

Willow eut une mine dégoûtée. « Je t’en prie, arrête, c’est répugnant. »

« On se passera très bien des détails, » approuva Buffy.

« Et tu l’as fait ? » demanda Dawn curieuse.

« Bien sûr, elle avait formulé un vœu ! Vous auriez vu ça, c’était pas beau à voir. »

« Yeurk ! » réagit la jeune Summers.

« Bah, après tout, il ne l’avait pas démérité. Il l’avait trompé avec une courtisane, » déclara Anya en haussant une épaule.

« Tu sais, un simple ‘je te quitte’ aurait suffi, » temporisa Willow.

« J’étais démon à cette époque là. La destruction, il y avait que ça de vrai. Mais les choses changent… » finit-elle dans un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour nostalgique.

« Encore heureux ! » lança Dawn en rangeant une pile de médicaments dans le placard au fond de la salle de bain.

Alors qu’elles continuaient de s’activer au rangement, Willow s’adressa à la Tueuse, l’air concernée.

« Et comment ça va ? Depuis hier ? »

Buffy n’entendit cependant pas sa question, l’esprit trop préoccupé par ce qu’elle avait dû laisser à l’étage inférieur. En rentrant de leur escapade à l’hôpital, elle avait été contrainte de laisser son manteau dans l’entrée et le test de grossesse qui s’y trouvait. La circulation dans le couloir étant beaucoup trop dense entre les potentielles et le Scooby, elle avait jugé préférable de se montrer plus discrète. Elle devrait donc attendre jusqu’au soir pour infirmer son hypothèse.

Mais l’appréhension d’un verdict contraire continuait de la tarauder. Plus tôt elle en serait certaine, mieux ce serait.

« Buffy ? » relança la jeune sorcière.

« Tu… tu m’as parlé ? » demanda Buffy en sortant de ses pensées.

« Je te demandais si tu t’étais remise de ta petite rencontre avec la Force, hier ? »

« Oh, euh, oui ça va. Je… j’ai juste été un peu surprise au début par ses nouvelles… "capacités", mais maintenant qu’on sait ce qu’il en est, c’est déjà un peu plus rassurant. »

« Oui… Et je pense que tu as raison en voulant tenter cette offensive contre Justine. »

« Il n’y a qu’avec des offensives qu’on arrive à quelque chose de toute façon, » intervint Anya. « Ce n’est pas en attendant que l’ennemi attaque qu’on parviendra à prendre le dessus. »

« Je pense aussi que ça vaut mieux, » déclara Dawn en énième soutien. « Comme tu dis toujours Buffy, il faut toujours mener le combat à notre rythme, pas à celui imposé par nos adversaires. »

Buffy adressa un sourire à sa sœur. « Contente de constater que tu retiens les leçons ! »

« Je suis bonne élève. »

« Si j’en crois certains de tes bulletins de note, pas toujours… » taquina sa grande-soeur.

Dawn prit une moue boudeuse. « Certains profs avaient une dent contre moi. » 

« Mmh, mmh, c’est ce qu’on dit… »

 

***

Le silence régnait en maître dans la maison Summers. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et tout le monde semblait avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée. Profondément endormi aux côtés de sa Tueuse, Spike semblait loin des préoccupations de sa belle à ce moment. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient couchés, la jeune femme avait été incapable de fermer l’œil, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle pourrait se lever en toute discrétion ; moment qui semblait être venu.

Spike n’avait apparemment pas décidé de lui faciliter la tâche. Buffy aurait voulu pouvoir se lever sans le réveiller, mais celui-ci entourait de son bras la taille de la jeune femme. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, elle écarta doucement celui-ci et le vampire se tourna finalement de lui-même sur le dos, libérant ainsi la Tueuse de son emprise. A son grand soulagement, il ne se réveilla pas et c’est le plus silencieusement possible qu’elle se glissa hors du lit. Enfilant des vêtements pour plus de décence, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée au porte-manteau, elle chercha frénétiquement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le test de grossesse qu’elle y avait entreposé quelques heures plus tôt. 

« Où est-ce que j’ai bien pu… ? » marmonna t-elle. « Ah, te voilà ! »

Elle en ressortit la boîte qui lui permettrait d’obtenir la réponse à sa question, et remonta hâtivement les escaliers, veillant malgré tout à ne réveiller aucune des potentielles qui dormaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. Une fois à l’étage, elle s’enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit le test de sa boîte. 

***

Trois minutes. Certainement les plus longues de sa vie.

Buffy se trouvait dans la salle de bain depuis près d’un quart d’heure, mais avait au préalable lu attentivement la notice et tenté –en vain- de calmer son anxiété. Le système était très simple : si le verdict était négatif, une croix apparaîtrait dans le petit espace prévu à cet effet. Et si à l’inverse elle était enceinte, il s’agirait d’un rond bleu.

Elle se trouvait à présent face au test de grossesse, qui avait été précieusement posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Installée sur une chaise, son regard jonglait entre celui-ci et la pendule de la salle de bain. Seule une minute était passée. Une minute qui jusqu’à présent avait paru interminable à la Tueuse. 

Dans le cas où le verdict serait positif, elle se demandait si elle serait heureuse à l’idée d’avoir un enfant. Elle n’avait jamais réellement envisagé cette hypothèse, sa mission de Tueuse ne le lui permettant tout simplement pas. La seule fois où cette idée l’avait effleurée était quand elle avait appris l’identité de Wood. Il était le fils d’une Tueuse. Elle avait alors réalisé ce jour là qu’il n’était pas impossible pour une élue d’avoir un enfant. Mais le Proviseur était très vite devenu orphelin, lui rappelant alors combien il pouvait être difficile de concilier ces deux aspects d’une vie. Mais maintenant qu’elle nageait dans le doute, elle n’était plus sûre de rien. Si elle s’avérait être enceinte, elle savait que cette nouvelle risquait de les mettre, elle et le groupe, dans une situation délicate. Ils étaient en pleine apocalypse, en plein combat contre le mal personnifiée, comment pourrait-elle gérer une telle situation et mener de front le combat ?

Buffy avait l’impression que son esprit tournait à mille à l’heure et ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Et si le résultat était négatif ? Elle serait certainement soulagée. 

_Soulagée ?_

Elle n’en était finalement pas si sûre. Malgré toute la force que sa raison mettait en œuvre pour lui crier qu’une telle situation était impossible, Buffy sentait pourtant au fond d’elle quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait su définir et qui, inconsciemment, l’avait poussée à se faire à cette idée, son rêve de la nuit précédente lui revenant très régulièrement en tête. En cas de réponse positive, elle se retrouverait dans une situation d’une banalité et normalité sans nom, enceinte d’une personne dont elle était amoureuse. Elle qui avait toujours aspiré à l’idée d’être comme tout le monde, allait finalement se voir ouvrir une petite porte d’accès à cette dite normalité. 

Elle ne connaissait cependant rien à la maternité. Comment pourrait-elle s’occuper d’un bébé ?

Deux minutes étaient passées…

Décidée à calmer ses nerfs et à se vider tant que possible l’esprit, Buffy ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira une grande bouffée d’air. Elle se concentra sur les sons extérieurs. Dehors, la pluie continuait de marteler les fenêtres et les volets, et le tonnerre, bien que moins présent ces dernières heures, continuait de gronder légèrement. S’enfermant dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, Buffy coupa le passage à toute pensée et se concentra uniquement sur le calme de la pièce qui contrastait fortement avec le bruit extérieur.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, elle posa le regard sur l’horloge de la salle de bain, et constata que les trois minutes étaient largement écoulées. Elle se tenait appuyée contre le mur, à l’opposé du lavabo, et attendit longuement, hésitante, avant d’entamer un mouvement en direction du test de grossesse. S’arrêtant à mi-chemin, la Tueuse tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle réalisa soudain qu’elle redoutait en réalité plus une réponse négative que positive, ce qui la surprit. Une immense vague de déception, inattendue, s’empara d’elle à la simple idée de se dire qu’elle allait peut-être découvrir qu’elle n’était pas enceinte ; le souvenir des images de la petite-fille de son rêve revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Si ce rêve était un message, et que cette enfant était la sienne, alors elle souhaitait de tout cœur que celui-ci se réalise un jour. Mais peut-être ne serait-ce pas pour maintenant ? 

Se ressaisissant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea d’un pas sûr vers le test. Les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent et elle saisit le petit objet de ses deux mains. Elle garda une mine impassible le temps d’une seconde, et lorsqu’elle sembla réaliser ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux, elle lâcha le test à terre et se laissa glisser au sol.

Un rond bleu était apparu.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et laissa couler ses larmes.

Elle était enceinte.

 

_A SUIVRE…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un joyeux 21ème anniversaire au Spuffy <3 (la diffusion de l'épisode "School Hard", et de leur première rencontre, remonte au 29 septembre 1997).
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :-)


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Assise sur le sol frais de la salle de bain, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire, Buffy avait gardé une main collée contre sa bouche, le regard fixé sur le test de grossesse qui gisait à terre, un peu plus loin. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu’elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Sa vie venait de basculer en quelques secondes. 

Le test était positif. Elle était enceinte. 

Une exterminatrice enceinte d’un vampire. Qui aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour ? Les battements de son cœur s’étaient accélérés à une vitesse affolante, et elle mit quelques minutes à parvenir à se calmer, tentant de reprendre le rythme normal de sa respiration. Sortant de son état de tétanie, elle essuya d’un revers de la main les traces de larmes sur ses joues et écarta une des mèches de ses cheveux pour la remettre derrière son oreille.

Ils étaient en pleine Apocalypse. Buffy n’était même pas sûre qu’elle y survivrait. Comment mener cette situation de front avec le combat qui les attendait ? Serait-il même terminé quand elle arriverait au terme de sa grossesse ? Et comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer ça aux autres ? Surtout, comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer ça à Spike ?!

Elle se remit debout, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, et se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Relevant son débardeur, elle plaça une main sur son ventre et le contempla dans le reflet qui lui était renvoyé. Un léger sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses sentiments étaient extrêmement confus, le contrecoup du choc certainement. Elle était surprise, terrifiée, incrédule, mais en faisant abstraction du contexte apocalyptique actuel, elle réalisait qu’elle était également heureuse. Et elle en était la première surprise. Devenir mère était un espoir qu’elle avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté, quand elle avait appris qu’elle était la Tueuse et avait une espérance de vie limitée. Elle aurait pu ne jamais le vouloir, ne jamais se projeter comme le parent d’un enfant, mais elle se souvenait encore de ses idéaux de jeune fille, dans lesquels elle espérait fonder une famille. Si elle avait écarté cette option par la suite, tout lui revenait aujourd’hui tel un boomerang.

Tout en passant une main tendre contre son ventre, elle revoyait une nouvelle fois défiler dans sa tête les images de la petite fille qu’elle avait vu dans son dernier rêve et l’élan de tendresse qu’elle avait ressenti à son égard était à cet instant ce à quoi elle se raccrochait. En faisant abstraction du contexte difficile qui était le leur actuellement, elle réalisait qu’à cette minute, savoir qu’elle allait connaître ce type de bonheur l’emportait sur le reste de ses angoisses. C’était un bonheur qu’elle allait pouvoir connaître avec Spike.

Spike… Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Sa condition de vampire devait certainement lui avoir fait oublier depuis longtemps toute idée de paternité – tout comme à elle d’ailleurs. Un vampire avec un enfant, l’idée lui sembla soudain étrange. Ce genre de situation relevait certainement du jamais vu, du moins à sa connaissance… Avec un peu plus d’appréhension, elle se demanda soudain quelle serait la réaction du vampire. Ce n’était pas un sujet qu’ils avaient abordé, pour une raison évidente, et elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa vision sur le sujet serait. Il était certes fou amoureux d’elle, mais… cela signifiait-il pour autant qu’il adhèrerait à l’idée d’être père ? Peut-être que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, elle décida de laisser de côté ses questionnements pour le moment. Elle ramassa le test de grossesse qui se trouvait encore au sol et ne voulant pas que quiconque sache qu’elle était enceinte – du moins pour le moment- elle chercha à le cacher. Elle écrabouilla du mieux qu’elle put la boîte et l’enroula dans du papier, avant de faire de même avec le test de grossesse. Puis elle enfouit le tout au fond de la poubelle, à un endroit où personne n’aurait l’idée d’aller fouiller au vu de son contenu.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, tentant de calmer ses nerfs, et quand elle fut beaucoup plus calme, elle décida d’en sortir et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa doucement dans le lit et posa sa tête contre l’oreiller, le regard rivé sur Spike. Elle passa une main douce le long de son bras et le contempla longuement, plongée dans ses pensées. 

Si seulement il savait ce qui l’attendait… Elle descendit à nouveau sa main contre son ventre, et le caressa doucement. Elle portait la vie en elle. Savoir qu’elle allait devenir mère lui rappela que sa propre mère n’était plus là pour la conseiller et elle sentit une profonde tristesse prendre quelques secondes le pas sur le reste.

Se rapprochant de Spike, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Le vampire, réveillé par ses mouvements, ouvrit légèrement les yeux et en la constatant collée contre elle, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, déposant rapidement ses lèvres contre son front. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir de bien-être et embrassa légèrement le creux de son cou. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Alors que son esprit était bousculé par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, sa présence près d’elle la rassurait. 

Convaincue qu’elle ne parviendrait jamais à s’endormir, le sommeil eut pourtant raison d’elle une heure plus tard.

 

***

Lorsque la Tueuse ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Spike ne se trouvait pas à côté d’elle, mais la place était encore chaude, signe qu’il s’était levé il y a peu de temps. Elle se releva légèrement sur le lit, en appui sur ses coudes, et regarda autour d’elle.

« Spike ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix tendre finisse par s’élever.

« T’es réveillée, amour… »

Buffy sursauta légèrement et s’aperçut qu’il se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Il s’était revêtu d’un jean et d’une chemise, et était en train de fumer une cigarette. Un léger vent frais pénétrait dans la pièce et la jeune femme frissonna un peu.

« J’espère que je ne t’ai pas réveillée, mais vu que la pluie avait cessé de tomber, je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion de m’allumer une clope sans que ça ne gêne… »

Buffy eut un petit sourire. « Non, tu ne m’as pas réveillée… »

Il prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et expédia celle-ci à l’extérieur, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Il s’approcha du lit et revint s’asseoir près d’elle, déposant un baiser contre son front.

« Tu t’es levée cette nuit ? »

« Euh, oui, j’ai eu une petite faim, je suis descendue m’attraper un truc. »

« Une fringale nocturne ? Ça ne m’étonne pas de toi… » taquina t-il.

Buffy eut une moue boudeuse. « T’entends quoi par là ? »

« Rien, juste que la gourmandise et les Summers, c’est une grande histoire d’amour apparemment… » s’amusa t-il.

« Et tu peux préciser à quels domaines tu fais référence ? »

« Je suis persuadé que tu parviendras à les trouver seule, amour… » lui répondit-il sur le même ton taquin que ce qu’elle lui avait témoigné.

Buffy haussa un sourcil amusé et il vint déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la descendit doucement le long de son bras. La peau de la jeune femme réagit vivement au passage de sa main froide.

« T’as les mains glacées. »

« Désolé mon coeur, il fait un peu frais à l’extérieur… » s’excusa t-il.

Buffy prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, tentant de la réchauffer. Elle paraissait songeuse.

Au réveil, la jeune femme s’était demandée quelques secondes si elle avait rêvé tout ce qui s’était passé la veille. Mais la réalité lui était rapidement revenue en mémoire. Elle était enceinte, et jamais rien ne lui avait fait aussi peur. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Buffy savait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment prête pour ça, mais le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre. La veille, cette nouvelle lui avait, l’espace d’un instant, permis de coller aux normes de la société auxquelles elle se référait si souvent. Une personne normale qui allait voir un enfant normal, pour une vie normale –à un ou deux détails près. 

Mais elle n’oubliait pas qu’elle n’était pas une femme normale. Elle était une Tueuse, la Tueuse. Et Spike était un vampire. Qui sait ce que leur enfant serait à son tour. Et comment pourrait-elle continuer à mener à bien sa mission avec un enfant ?

« Et puis, je suis un vampire, ça n’aide pas, » reprit Spike pour poursuivre leur conversation.

Buffy s’arracha brutalement à ses pensées. « Hum, c’est vrai aussi. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle finit par lui poser une question hésitante.

« Tu… tu n’as jamais repensé à ta condition humaine ? Je veux dire, l’humanité et tout ce qui en découle. Ça ne te manque pas un peu cette "vie" ? »

Spike haussa légèrement les épaules et laissa passer un court moment avant de lui répondre.

« Ça dépend. Quand j’étais un vampire, je veux dire, sans âme, ma condition me plaisait, mais maintenant que je suis… je ne sais même pas comment on peut me qualifier… » finit-il dans un soupir. « Bref, à présent, certaines petites choses peuvent me manquer. Des choses toute bête comme sentir mon cœur battre, respirer, avoir une chaleur corporelle… »

Il amena à ses lèvres la main de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser dans la paume de celle-ci.

« Et c’est aussi pour ça que j’aime être à ton contact, amour. Tu m’insuffles toute cette vie. Le rythme des battements de ton cœur quand il s’accélère, la chaleur qui émane de ton corps… »

Il l’attrapa par la taille pour les rapprocher l’un de l’autre, laissant reposer une de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Ça me fait parfois regretter ma condition humaine… Maintenant, être un vampire a des avantages, comme la super-force et… la super-force, » finit-il presque avec dépit.

« Et l’immortalité, » continua Buffy.

« Ce n’est pas un aussi grand avantage qu’on le pense… »

Buffy parut songeuse. « Mmh, ça me semble attrayant. Des milliers d’années pour découvrir le monde, les civilisations, rencontrer différentes personnes… »

« Et voir mourir les gens qu’on aime… » reprit-il austère.

« Oh,… Effectivement, c’est… c’est certainement un aspect plus difficile à vivre, » réalisa t-elle.

« De toute manière, c’est le genre de choses auxquelles j’évite de penser. Je me laisse ça pour plus tard… Mais je ne me vois pas passer l’éternité sans les personnes que j’aime, sans toi, » finit-il sincère.

Un air triste vint s’inscrire sur les traits de la Tueuse.

« Tu ne sais pas s’il ne te restera pas d’autres raisons de rester… » reprit-elle sérieusement.

Spike la regarda un moment consterné. « Je n’en vois pas. »

« Peut-être pas pour l’instant. »

« De toute façon, tant que je suis vivant, je t’interdis de mourir… » reprit Spike sur le ton de la blague, mais d’une voix néanmoins ferme.

« Ah, ça c’est sûr que ça change tout ! » ironisa t-elle.

« En tout cas, je ferai tout pour que ça n’arrive pas, tu peux compter là-dessus… »

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et baissa la tête quelques secondes. Lorsqu’elle vint à nouveau rencontrer son regard, elle relança le sujet avec une nouvelle hésitation. 

« Et… concernant les autres aspects de la vie ? Ils ne te manquent pas ? »

« C’est-à-dire ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah, le travail, la famille… les enfants… » laissa échapper Buffy l’air de rien.

« Je n’y avais jamais réfléchi, mais non, ça ne me manque pas spécialement, » répondit-il en haussant une épaule.

Buffy baissa légèrement la tête. « Oh. »

Une vague de déception l’envahit, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, à quel genre de réponse s’attendait-elle ? Avoir un enfant ne figurait certainement pas en tête de liste de n’importe lequel des vampires, quand bien même il possède une âme.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » s’interrogea finalement Spike, en constatant combien elle s’était éteinte en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Buffy tenta de reprendre d’un ton plein d’entrain. « Ce sont juste des questions qui me sont passées par la tête pendant la nuit. L’insomnie, ça travaille… » blagua t-elle.

« Je vois… »

Il déposa un baiser contre sa tempe, et ils laissèrent reposer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre durant quelques secondes. Au bout d’un certain moment, la jeune femme finit par se lever pour partir en direction de la salle de bain.

« Je vais aller prendre une petite douche. »

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et se dirigea machinalement vers la cabine de douche pour régler la température de l’eau. Faisant passer sa main sous le jet d’eau qui s’écoulait, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer qu’elle était enceinte ?

 

***

Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée, des éclats de rire commencèrent à parvenir à leurs oreilles et ils trouvèrent des potentielles réunies dans le salon, en train de discuter. Elles jetèrent à peine un coup d’œil en direction du couple qui arrivait, avant de reprendre de plus belle leur conversation. Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent finalement vers la cuisine et y trouvèrent Dawn, Andrew, Alex et Anya, en compagnie d’autres potentielles. 

« Salut vous deux ! » leur lança Dawn la bouche pleine.

« Salut… » répondit Buffy avec un faux sourire. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Amanda et Vi, qui se trouvaient près du frigo. « J’ai pensé que l’entraînement pourrait être reporté à cet après-midi les filles… Ce matin, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire. Faites en sorte de mettre les autres au courant, je vous veux toutes réunies dans la cave dans une demi-heure. »

« D’accord, » répondit Amanda sans broncher.

Vi reposa le paquet de céréales sur la table de la cuisine. « On va aller le dire aux autres. »

Buffy les remercia en faisant un air entendu et les jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce. Une fois qu’elles furent parties, Alex s’adressa à la Tueuse.

« Tu comptes leur parler de ton plan concernant Justine ? »

« Oui, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que l’on agisse le plus tôt possible. »

Dawn lui tendit l’assiette où étaient empilés les pancakes. « Tu en veux ? »

Buffy grimaça. « Euh, non, je… j’ai pas spécialement faim. J’ai plutôt envie de vomir, même… »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse fit une mine dégoûtée et haussa ensuite les épaules. « Ça en fera plus pour nous. »

Elle se servit un pancake de plus, sur lequel elle appliqua du beurre de cacahuète, et Buffy la regarda faire d’un œil amusé.

Spike se servit une tasse de sang. « On ira faire un repérage au préalable ? »

« Oui, » confirma Buffy. « Je pense que d’ici demain, on se rendra au vignoble pour vérifier si elle y est. »

« Et si elle n’y est pas ? » demanda Dawn.

« Si elle n’y est pas… on cherchera. »

« Tu as d’autres idées d’endroits où on pourrait la trouver ? » intervint à son tour Alex.

« Mmh, quelques unes, » réfléchit à voix haute la Tueuse, « mais si elle ne se trouve dans aucun de ceux-là, je dois avouer que ça se décidera sur le moment… »

« Un sort de localisation, ça pourrait fonctionner, non ? » lança Andrew en sirotant un soda.

Buffy approuva. « Si on n’a pas d’autre recours, oui, c’est probablement ce qu’on fera… »

 

***  
Au Vignoble, la Force, toujours sous l’apparence de Buffy, observait d’un œil amusé Justine en train de faire les cents pas dans la pièce centrale.

« Cesse de faire des allers-retours, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis… » lui lança t-elle d’un ton faussement exaspéré.

« Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? » s’exclama t-elle en retour. « Vous êtes le mal originel, vous ne pouvez pas avoir le tournis… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas employer des expressions qui sont monnaie courante dans le commun des mortels. »

Justine poussa un long soupir et reprit de plus belle ses pérégrinations.

« Cesse de t’agiter, ce n’est pas si grave. »

« "Pas si grave" ?! » s’inquiéta Justine. « Ils ont prévu une offensive pour me tuer ! »

Un sourire s’était formé sur les lèvres de la Force. « Laisse les venir à toi… On saura les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Face à l’air consterné de Justine, la Force s’approcha d’elle et explicita son propos, d’une voix calme.

« J’ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu vas retrouver ta forme initiale. »

« Quoi ? » se surprit-elle. « Maintenant ? Je croyais que vous vouliez attendre ? »

« Eh bien, je crois que nous n’aurions pas pu trouver de moment plus opportun. Cela risque de me prendre un peu de temps, mais… ce sera réglé bien assez tôt. »

« Un peu de temps ? »

« Quelques heures tout au plus. Le rituel que je vais devoir accomplir pour te rendre ton physique démoniaque, celui que tu avais avant que ces… immondes sorcières ne te jettent ce sort, va être complexe et me demandera beaucoup d’efforts. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir et les exterminer comme ils auraient dû l’être il y a longtemps une fois que ce sera fait… »

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, » dit-elle déterminée. « Mais… et pour la fille ? Que ferons-nous d’elle ? »

« Je connais une personne qui n’hésitera pas une seconde à lui ôter la vie, » répondit la Force avec un sourire narquois. « Et quand ils croiront avoir réussi… c’est là que tu entreras en jeu. J’aime créer l’effet de surprise. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille, l’air enthousiaste. « Bien ! Que dirais-tu de commencer le rituel ?! »

 

***

Réunis dans le salon, le Scooby regardait passivement les images défiler sur l’écran de la télévision. Une activité plus productive en cette période d’apocalypse aurait certainement était la bienvenue, mais du moment que Justine n’avait pas été localisée, ils ne pouvaient effectuer ni recherches, ni combat, et la possibilité de sortir se défouler sur quelques vampires relevait à présent du domaine de l’impossible –chose qui à une époque aurait semblé incroyable aux habitants de longue date de Sunnydale. Les distractions se faisant donc peu nombreuses, le Scooby s’était finalement réuni devant le petit écran pour regarder un programme qui leur avait paru distrayant.

Installée sur les genoux de Spike, sur l’un des fauteuils, Buffy reposait contre lui, le dos affalé contre son torse, et celui-ci avait laissé passer un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, permettant à celle-ci de prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne. Sur le canapé, Willow avait appuyé son coude sur le rebord, et laissait reposer sa main contre sa joue, un air de profond ennui inscrit sur ses traits. A quelques centimètres d’elle, la place était occupée par Faith, qui vidait un paquet de pop-corn tout en regardant distraitement l’écran, et un peu plus loin se tenait également Kennedy. Le dernier fauteuil avait vu prendre place Alex, et Anya était rapidement venue les rejoindre en s’installant sur les genoux de celui-ci. Installés à même le sol, sur des coussins qui avaient été disposés sur le tapis en face de la télé, se trouvaient Dawn et Andrew.

« Rappelez-moi qui a choisi ce film ? » demanda Kennedy d’une voix reflétant son ennui.

La jeune potentielle tourna son regard vers Alex qui lui désigna d’un mouvement du menton Andrew.

« Quoi ? ! Il est bien ce film ! » rétorqua le jeune homme quand il constata les regards accusateurs qui s’était posés sur lui.

« Je le trouve ennuyeux à mourir, » insista Kennedy.

« Ouais. Change de chaîne ! » intervint Spike.

« Enfin une bonne parole ! » s’exclama Faith.

Andrew prit un air offensé. « Suis-je le seul à apprécier ce film à sa juste valeur ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui furent quelque peu concluantes en réponse.

« Il semblerait Andrew ! »

Buffy se dégagea un peu de Spike pour se saisir de la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse, puis se réinstalla sur les genoux de son vampire. Elle fit défiler les chaînes afin de trouver un film plus intéressant que celui qu’ils regardaient depuis un quart d’heure et arrêta de zapper lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur un film de science-fiction qui leur sembla intéressant.

« Je l’ai déjà vu des centaines de fois celui-ci… » bouda Andrew en réaction.

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, » lança Faith en réponse, « alors si t’es pas content, t’as qu’à aller râler ailleurs…. »

« En plus à la fin, le gars il… »

Dawn l’interrompit abruptement. « Chuuut ! On n’a pas besoin que tu nous balances la fin. »

« Elle a raison Andrew, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! » confirma Anya.

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusée face à la réaction du jeune homme, et elle se réinstalla confortablement contre Spike. Incapable de se concentrer, les pensées de la jeune femme s’orientèrent rapidement sur ce qu’elle avait appris la veille. En réalité, ça ne l’avait pas quittée de la journée. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, et elle se demandait surtout comment elle pourrait annoncer cette nouvelle à Spike. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait souhaité le lui dire, avait senti monter en elle les mots qui la soulageraient et lui permettraient de partager et appréhender cette nouvelle avec quelqu’un, mais elle s’était rétractée à chaque fois, incapable de poursuivre. 

Des centaines de scénarios avaient défilé dans sa tête, concernant la manière de le lui annoncer. Mais aucun ne lui avait paru convenir. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être plus simples.

 

***

Le lendemain matin, prenant le soin de s’armer comme il le fallait, Buffy et Spike se préparaient à se rendre au Vignoble. Comme ils l’avaient planifié, ils devaient s’y rendre en reconnaissance afin de s’assurer que Justine s’y trouvait. L’offensive contre celle-ci avait été prévue pour dans trois jours. Lorsque Buffy leur avait annoncé, la veille, ce combat à venir, les potentielles s’étaient montrées plutôt enthousiastes à cette idée. Leur victoire contre les Turok-hans quelques jours plus tôt leur avait permis de gagner en assurance et la perspective de n’avoir à affronter qu’une petite armée de Bringers les angoissait moins que jadis.

Faith arriva dans la pièce, un poignard en main. « On peut y aller ? »

« T’es prêt ? » demanda Buffy en se tournant vers Spike.

Spike était en train de placer un poignard à sa ceinture, et acquiesça lorsque sa Tueuse l’interpella. « Je crois qu’on peut y aller. »

La Tueuse brune s’était proposée de les accompagner lors de cette mission reconnaissance. Ne supportant plus de rester enfermée dans la maison Summers, cette petite sortie à l’autre bout de la ville se présentait à elle comme une occasion de respirer à nouveau, même si il n’était pas rare qu’elle s’autorise des sorties aux alentours de la maison en compagnie du proviseur Wood ou parfois même quelques unes des potentielles, mais toujours avec la prudence qui s’imposait.

 

***

Marchant sur un large chemin qui menait au vignoble, le vampire et les deux Tueuses veillaient à ne pas se faire remarquer, et à rester aux aguets, en prévention du moindre danger qui se présenterait à eux. Profitant que seule une pluie fine tombe, ils prirent plus leur temps qu’à leur habitude.

« C’est rafraîchissant… » lança Faith appréciative.

« Je confirme, » approuva Buffy. « L’atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde à la maison. »

« Je dois avouer que c’était difficile à gérer au début, mais à croire que je m’y suis faite. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. J’ai toujours autant de mal… Non pas que je n’apprécie pas les potentielles, mais… tu vois. »

Faith haussa les épaules. « Ouais, mais je dois dire que ça ne m’a pas tellement changée. »

Buffy eut l’air interrogatif. « De la prison ? »

Faith acquiesça. « J’ai passé des années entourée de femmes qui savaient moins bien se comporter que les filles, donc je peux te dire d’expérience que ce n’est pas le pire. En revanche, l’enfermement, ça, c’est plus difficile. »

Tout en regardant au bout de la route pour s’assurer que personne n’arrivait, Spike intervint distraitement dans la conversation. 

« Je vous propose qu’en rentrant, on les bâillonne toutes, on les ligote par groupe de cinq, et on n’y touche plus jusqu’au combat. »

Buffy et Faith affichèrent un sourire amusé, et le vampire se tourna vers elles.

« Admettez que l’idée est plutôt séduisante… » finit-il taquin.

« J’appliquerais plutôt cette idée à Andrew, à choisir, » lança Buffy en entrant dans son jeu.

« Je l’avais presque oublié lui ! » soupira Spike.

Continuant leur route, ils atteignirent le vignoble au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de marche.

« Et maintenant, comment on fait ? » demanda Faith. « Si elle s’y trouve bien, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça… »

« Non, il est hors de question que l’on y rentre, » répondit Buffy. « Il faudrait trouver un moyen de s’en assurer sans être repérés. Chercher une petit fenêtre, ou une autre entrée, je ne sais pas… »

« Je sais d’où on peut voir l’intérieur du vignoble, » répondit Spike. « Venez. »

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il passa devant les deux Tueuses et commença à se diriger vers les bois. Elles le suivirent avec un train de retard, et elles y pénétrèrent à sa suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, constatant qu’ils s’enfonçaient de plus en plus au sein de la forêt et que les lieux se faisaient de plus en plus obscurs, Buffy s’adressa intriguée à son vampire.

« Tu connais l’endroit ? »

Elle manqua de peu de trébucher sur une racine, mais se raccrocha au bras de Spike qui se tenait devant elle. Il lui saisit la main avec fermeté et lui répondit tout en poursuivant sa route, sans la lâcher.

« J’étais venu ici il y a quelques années… Et je me rappelle qu’il y avait un passage souterrain, pas très loin d’ici. Je pense que par là, on pourra accéder au vignoble, sans se faire repérer… »

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à se rappeler le chemin à suivre. Désignant une direction du menton, il poursuivit.

« On va continuer par là, il me semble qu’on n’est plus très loin. »

La direction qu’ils suivirent sembla être la bonne puisqu’ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un passage fermé par une grille. Spike se pencha pour soulever cette dernière et la fit virevolter un peu plus loin, laissant apparaître des marches d’un escalier étroit.

« Voilà, c’est par ici, » déclara Spike en époussetant la saleté qui s’était déposée sur ses mains.

Buffy contempla le trou dans le sol. « C’est drôlement sombre, heureusement qu’on a emmené les lampes… »

« Ca mène aux égouts ? » demanda Faith.

« Non, pas vraiment, c’est un classique passage souterrain… Quand on vit au-dessus de la Bouche de l’enfer, ils sont utiles à la population nocturne. Il y en a plus que vous ne le pensez sous les rues de Sunnydale. »

Faith eut un sourire en coin. « Et je suppose que ta condition de vampire t’a amené à les utiliser plus d’une fois. »

« Oui, on peut le dire… »

La Tueuse brune descendit les marches la première, suivie de près par Buffy puis Spike. En atteignant le sol des souterrains, Faith fut surprise de voir ses pieds entrer en contact avec une eau glacée, dont le niveau atteignait la hauteur de ses chevilles.

« Il faudra songer à ressortir avant de finir noyés ! » ironisa t-elle. « Si le niveau monte… »

Buffy atteignit le sol à son tour. « Je ne pense pas que ça montera aussi vite, ça fait des semaines qu’il pleut, le niveau aurait monté plus que ça si ça avait été possible. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus que ça montera… » déclara à son tour Spike. « En revanche, méfiez-vous des rats. »

Buffy fit une mine dégoûtée. « Huh !  »

Spike désigna une direction. « On va commencer par-là… »

Ils avancèrent le long du chemin étroit et sombre, se guidant à l’aide de leurs lampes électriques.

« Tu sais vers où aller ? » demanda Buffy.

Ils venaient d’arriver à une intersection et le vampire hésita quelques secondes avant de donner une réponse, à peu près sûr de lui, en désignant un chemin vers la gauche.

« Il me semble que c’est par ici. »

Buffy fit passer le faisceau de lumière de sa lampe le long du chemin. « En tout cas, c’est pas le genre d’endroit qui inspire confiance. »

De longues minutes durant, ils marchèrent dans les souterrains, et c’est quand le chemin commença à s’élargir et que des torches flamboyantes fixées aux murs commencèrent à faire leur apparition qu’ils comprirent qu’ils touchaient au but. Ils arrivèrent près d’un escalier, en haut duquel se trouvait une porte. Buffy fut la première à monter les marches et elle tourna doucement la poignée afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Fort heureusement pour eux, la porte n’était pas verrouillée et ils purent pénétrer dans les lieux sans la moindre difficulté. Sans l’ombre d’un doute, ils s’aperçurent très vite qu’ils étaient entrés au sein même du vignoble. Des tonneaux étaient empilés et alignés par centaines.

Mettant en place le plan qu’ils avaient élaboré en chemin, ils prirent chacun position. Restant près de l’entrée par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans le vignoble, Faith était chargée de faire le guet de ce côté-là, pendant que Spike se rendait à l’autre bout du couloir pour faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Buffy, qui était à peu près parvenue à se localiser grâce aux souvenirs de ses précédentes visites en ces lieux, avança avec précaution, suivant des chemins où les tonneaux s’additionnaient à n’en plus finir. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l’autre bout du couloir qu’elle venait de parcourir, et aperçut Spike qui se tenait à une intersection, assurant ses arrières. Elle fit encore quelques pas, mais se stoppa net quand des bruits parvinrent à ses oreilles. Se dirigeant en direction de ceux-ci, elle avança prudemment et quand elle arriva à l’endroit où le Scooby et les potentielles avaient combattu quelques semaines plus tôt contre Caleb, elle se cacha derrière l’un des tonneaux et aperçut au centre de la pièce la personne qu’elle recherchait. 

En transe, liée par une connexion lumineuse verte d’origine surnaturelle à la Force, Justine était parcourue de violents tremblements. Intriguée, Buffy resta quelques minutes à observer le rituel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Qu’étaient-elles en train de faire ? Aspirées dans leur rituel, ni la Force –qui avait conservé l’apparence de Buffy- ni Justine ne s’aperçurent de sa présence, et la Tueuse décida d’en profiter pour rester à les observer un peu plus longtemps. Si le mal originel était en train de renforcer ses pouvoirs, ils allaient avoir plus de difficultés qu’ils ne l’avaient escompté à l’éliminer.

Derrière elle, deux mains la saisirent soudain par la taille, et la jeune Tueuse sursauta, envoyant son poing droit sans réfléchir en direction de la personne. Un air surpris s’inscrit sur ses traits quand elle vit son élan être stoppé net par le vampire blond, qui avait saisi son poing dans sa main.

« Je savais que tu cognerais, » murmura t-il.

« Spike ! » s’exclama Buffy.

Spike se pencha vers son oreille. « Ça fait un moment que t’étais ici, je m’inquiétais. Il faut qu’on y aille avant de se faire repérer, amour. »

« Oui, je… je me demandais juste…. Regarde … » dit-elle finalement en désignant le rituel de Justine et la Force.

Spike put constater qu’un faisceau de lumière les reliaient l’une à l’autre. Aussi consterné que la Tueuse, il finit par lui répondre en chuchotant.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est très rassurant… »

« C’est ce que je me suis dit. »

« Allez, viens, il faut qu’on parte, on est déjà restés trop longtemps. »

La Tueuse approuva d’un hochement de tête, et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la Force et de Justine, avant de suivre son vampire pour quitter le vignoble.

 

***

Un démon à l’apparence effrayante et au gabarit impressionnant se tenait au milieu du Vignoble. A sa forte corpulence s’ajoutait sa taille , il faisait près de trois mètres de hauteur. Sa peau, d’une couleur très sombre, était recouverte de pics rouges, principalement sur les bras et sur les jambes. Admirant son travail, la Force, qui avait conservé l’apparence de Buffy, avait fait le tour de la bête et affichait un large sourire.

« Je dois avouer que je te préfère sous ton apparence d’origine. »

« Moi aussi, » sortit le démon d’une voix grave. « Cette fille avait une force et une énergie surprenantes, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux dans mon corps. »

Il désigna une forme inconsciente qui se trouvait au sol, Justine.

« Bien. As-tu récupéré les facultés que tu avais auparavant ? »

Sans dire un mot, il sembla se concentrer et de ses bras sortirent de gros poignards, qui étaient ancrés dans sa chair.

« De ce côté là, oui. »

« Parfait, » lança la Force avec un sourire. « J’espère qu’ils aimeront notre surprise. En attendant… »

Elle tourna un regard méprisant en direction de la jeune fille qui gisait inconsciente au sol.

« Attache-la… solidement ! Cette fille a une grande force. »

« Et si je la tuais dès maintenant ? »

« Hors de question. Nous avons besoin d’un appât pour les amener jusqu’ici ! Et puis… »

Un lent sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres et elle continua malicieuse.

« Ce sera plus amusant de laisser la Tueuse faire… »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	20. Chapter 20

** CHAPITRE 20 **

« Au moins, on est sûrs qu’elle s'y trouve, c’est déjà une bonne chose, » déclara Willow après s’être vue raconter les derniers événements au Vignoble.

« Oui, c’est certain, » commença Buffy en réponse, « mais je me demande toujours ce qu’était le rituel qu’elles accomplissaient. »

Assises sur le canapé, les deux jeunes femmes, en compagnie du reste du Scooby, discutaient de ce qu’ils avaient vu.

« Tu m’as dit qu’elles étaient reliées par une sorte de faisceau lumineux, c’est bien ça ? » demanda Willow.

« Oui, et d’après les réactions que ça générait chez elle, je pense qu’il s’agissait d’une forme de… transmission de pouvoirs. Mais je n’en suis pas sûre. »

« Ta théorie ne me semble pas impossible, » intervint Giles. « Nous avons pu nous apercevoir que Justine possédait des pouvoirs surnaturels, alors qu’elle semblait pourtant une humaine tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, au même titre que Caleb. Il se pourrait que ce pouvoir lui vienne de la Force… »

« Mais si son pouvoir est renforcé, on risque d’avoir plus de mal à l’éliminer, non ? » demanda Alex.

« Peut-être, » reprit Buffy. « Mais quoiqu’il en soit, nous nous y rendrons. Nous l’avons déjà laissée trop longtemps dans la nature. Et nous devons éliminer le danger qu’elle constitue tant que nous en avons la possibilité… »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais vous ne pensez pas qu’il serait plus… prudent de vérifier avant ? » suggéra Willow inquiète.

Buffy haussa une épaule. « Oui, peut-être bien… Mais vous pensez pouvoir trouver quelque chose ? »

Elle avait tourné son regard vers Giles et celui-ci, tout en retirant ses lunettes, lui répondit.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons toujours essayer. Mais il est vrai qu’il va être difficile de trouver des informations à ce sujet. »

« Je pense pouvoir y arriver, » dit Willow.

L’Observateur fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Les sorcières de la confrérie. Je pense qu’elles pourront m’aider. »

Il remit ses lunettes. « Oh, effectivement, leur aide pourrait nous être utile. Tu penses qu’elles trouveront quelque chose ? »

« Je n’en suis pas sûre, mais je ne perds rien à essayer. »

Buffy se leva du canapé. « Bien, si elles peuvent nous apporter des réponses, tant mieux. »

La discussion prit rapidement une autre direction et Buffy décida de quitter la pièce pour partir dans la cuisine. Elle se prépara une tasse d’eau chaude dans laquelle elle se fit infuser un thé, et prit ensuite place sur l’un des tabourets, plaçant ses mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer. 

La jeune femme resta longtemps songeuse, fixant sa tasse et la fumée qui s’en échappait. Elle devait parler de sa situation à Spike. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, elle se devait de le mettre au courant. À de nombreuses reprises, elle avait voulu lui en parler, mais elle n’y était pas parvenue, les circonstances ne lui ayant jamais paru adéquates. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle décida qu’il était temps pour elle de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le lui dire. Il fallait qu’elle provoque la situation, et crée le contexte adapté pour le faire.

Ce soir.

Ce soir, elle le ferait.

 

***

« Mais où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?! » se plaignit Spike.

Il était près de minuit, et Buffy, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, avait soudain voulu sortir, car elle avait à lui parler. De nombreuses questions avaient suivi cette annonce, mais elles étaient demeurées sans réponses, la Tueuse lui demandant d’attendre qu’ils soient arrivés à leur destination. 

Elle avait enfilé son manteau, lui avait lancé le sien, puis l’avait saisi par la main et emmené à l’extérieur. La pluie continuait de tomber en fines gouttes, et Spike se posa de plus en plus de questions quand ils pénétrèrent dans son ancien cimetière. 

Alors qu’elle continuait d’avancer, Spike la stoppa net dans son élan et la ramena face à lui.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, amour ? »

« J’ai à te parler, et j’ai ma petite idée de l’endroit où je pourrais le faire avec plus de tranquillité. »

« Mais qu’est-ce… »

Buffy l’interrompit. « Ah ah ! J’ai dit : pas de questions. Tu verras en temps voulu… »

Contraint, Spike ne dit plus rien et continua de la suivre, intrigué. La pluie venait de s’accentuer et ils pressèrent un peu plus le pas, parcourant les tombes. Ouvrant un grand portail en fer, elle se précipita vers la porte qui se dressait devant elle et poussa violemment celle-ci, comme elle l’avait si souvent fait à une époque.

« Ma crypte ? » lança Spike en pénétrant à son tour.

Buffy passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et essora l’eau qui s’y était engorgée. Elle aurait peut-être dû penser à prendre de quoi les en protéger avant de quitter la maison, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Malgré la pénombre, elle parvenait à distinguer les lieux et elle prit le temps de regarder autour d’elle. Elle s’aperçut combien la crypte avait pu changer depuis que Spike n’y vivait plus. Une forte odeur d’humidité planait dans l'air, agressant ses narines. Elle regretta presque son idée le temps d’une seconde quand elle eut un haut le coeur, mais elle savait aussi que ce lieu, au-delà du symbolisme de son choix, serait l’endroit le plus calme pour qu’ils puissent en discuter sans interruption. 

Cela faisait des mois qu’ils n’y avaient plus remis les pieds, l’un comme l’autre, mais la télévision trônait toujours au milieu de la pièce, et le canapé et le fauteuil n’avaient pas changé de place.

Buffy lui tournait le dos, faisant face au centre de la pièce, et elle eut un petit sourire. « Oui, ta crypte. »

Elle se dirigea d’un pas lent vers le tombeau et prit appui contre le rebord de celui-ci.

« Je me suis dit que je m’y sentirais peut-être… plus à l’aise pour te parler. Et puis, j’avais besoin de m’éloigner de la maison. Ça aurait été trop compliqué là-bas. »

Spike retira sa veste en cuir, qui était également trempée. « Je vois… »

Il la déposa sur le dossier du fauteuil et se rapprocha doucement d’elle, la contemplant un moment.

Ses cheveux et vêtements étaient humidifiés par la pluie. Elle grelottait légèrement, mais tentait de contenir ses tremblements ; elle était de toute façon trop préoccupée pour penser à se réchauffer. Spike anticipa la situation, et se rendit dans un recoin de la pièce dans lequel se trouvait un coffre où il avait pour habitude de ranger du matériel, des couvertures et des coussins compris. Il épousseta le plaid qu’il en sortit, et quand il revint vers elle, le plaça sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui le remercia d’une petite voix.

« C’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus propre, mais ça fera l’affaire le temps de te réchauffer et de t’empêcher de chopper une pneumonie… »

Il observa une nouvelle fois sa Tueuse, qui semblait particulièrement nerveuse. Son maquillage avait coulé de ses yeux, s’étendant jusqu’à ses pommettes, ce qui participait à lui donner un air perdu. Malgré son inquiétude, Spike eut un léger sourire face au spectacle adorable qu’elle offrait.

« Bien, maintenant qu’on est ici, explique-moi… »

« Comme je t’ai dit, il… il fallait que je te parle. »

A son air grave, Spike devint soudainement sérieux. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » il lui demanda soucieux.

Buffy ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant à trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer, et elle prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« J’ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois… » Elle releva son regard vers lui et poursuivit avec un sourire anxieux. « Mais j’ai… j’ai eu du mal. Et même maintenant que j’ai dit que je le ferai… Sur papier, ça semble toujours plus facile, mais quand il faut agir, c’est plus la même chose. »

« Dis-moi, » s’inquiéta Spike. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Je ne m’y attendais pas, » commença Buffy sur un ton explicatif. « Et je pense que toi encore moins… Et je t’avouerais que je ne sais pas trop comment te… te dire ça. »

Spike prit un air consterné, mais garda le silence.

« C’est une situation assez compliquée et surprenante. Ça va changer beaucoup de choses, je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à faire face à ce type de changement. »

« Lequel ? » Spike était sincèrement perdu.

« C’est vraiment pas facile pour moi, » soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lâcha ses mains et se dirigea vers le centre de la crypte. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui et Spike la regarda faire des allers-retours, sans savoir quoi penser.

« Non, mais c’est vrai, tu es un vampire, j’aurais jamais pensé qu’il serait un jour possible que ça nous arrive. Mais maintenant que c’est là… »

L’air consterné, et voyant combien la situation la rendait anxieuse, Spike fondit finalement sur elle, et la saisit par les épaules pour l’arrêter dans ses mouvements. Son emprise était douce, mais ferme. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur lui, et ne trouva en retour, sur les traits de son visage, que de l’amour par-dessus son inquiétude et son incompréhension face à la situation actuelle.

« Ecoute, je t’en prie, » chuchota t-il presque. « Cesse de t’agiter comme ça et dis-moi ce qu’il y a. »

Face à ses yeux inquiets, la Tueuse resta quelques secondes figée et tout s’enchaîna rapidement dans son esprit. Elle retint son souffle et les mots se formèrent dans sa bouche sans qu’elle ne parvienne à les retenir.

« Je suis enceinte, Spike, » sortit-elle d’un bloc.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux, relâchant la pression qu’il exerçait contre chacune de ses épaules, et eut l’impression d’avoir mal enregistré ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Il la fixa longuement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, stupéfait.

« Q… quoi ? »

La Tueuse était anxieuse et ne sachant pas si elle se sentirait capable de répéter les mots, elle préféra prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne et l’amener contre son ventre. Elle releva à nouveau ses yeux vers les siens.

« Spike… » réussit-elle à sortir dans un souffle, son regard particulièrement intense. « Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre. »

Son visage reflétant toujours son immense surprise, le vampire blond fixa longuement sa main posée à plat contre le ventre de la jeune femme et sembla vouloir articuler quelque chose, mais il n’y parvint pas. Ses yeux devinrent étrangement brillants et la Tueuse lui fit un faible sourire, avant de relâcher un soupir tremblant. Il déglutit difficilement et finit par parvenir à articuler des paroles, son visage reflétant à la fois sa consternation et son incompréhension.

« Comment c’est possible ? »

« J’y ai longuement réfléchi, et en fait… tu vois, c’est… enfin je crois que c’est l’autre dimension. Cette histoire de vampires capable de procréer et d’avoir des enfants humains, ça dû nous affecter semble t-il. »

Il semblait aussi perdu qu’elle et son regard s’était légèrement brouillé.

« J’étais aussi surprise que toi. »

Prenant cette fois l’initiative, Spike posa à nouveau une main douce contre le ventre de la jeune femme, contemplatif.

« Je n’arrive pas à… je comprends pas, » finit-il interloqué.

« Je sais, crois-moi, je sais… »

Incapable de tenir en place, Spike commença à faire de très lents allers-retours devant elle, une main posée contre sa bouche, le regard résolument plongé vers le sol.

« Spike… dis-moi quelque chose… n’importe quoi, » demanda Buffy anxieuse. « Je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et je ne savais pas ce que t’en penserais, c’est pas comme si on avait déjà pu discuter de la question… »

Réalisant le désarroi chez sa Tueuse, le vampire se stoppa net dans ses mouvements, et fondit rapidement sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie ? » murmura t-il contre son oreille, resserrant ses bras autour d’elle.

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à me faire à l’idée pour être honnête… » lui dit-elle tremblante.

Spike rompit leur étreinte, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Buffy, elle put y voir toute la tendresse et l’émotion qui avaient pris place chez lui. Il passa le revers de ses doigts contre sa joue, y laissant de tendres caresses.

« Ça veut dire que tu… tu le veux ? »

Spike fronça les sourcils, interloqué. « Buffy, je t’aime plus que tout… Comment tu peux croire que je ne le voudrais pas ? »

« Je sais pas, » dit-elle timide. « Qu’on s’aime, c’est une chose, mais un enfant, c’est encore autre chose… »

« Mais surtout… toi ? Tu le veux ? » lui demanda t-il soucieux, souhaitant avoir son sentiment sur la question.

Buffy prit un instant, avant de lui répondre sûre d’elle. « Oui. » Elle baissa légèrement le regard. « Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ce que ça va donner, si je suis prête, si on est prêts, tout est allé trop vite, c’est inattendu, et j’ai peur, » ajouta t-elle plus nerveuse. « Mais ça va faire deux jours que j’y pense, que ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête, et si on oublie le contexte actuel… oui… oui, je le veux, » finit-elle avec force.

Le vampire lui retourna un sourire tendre.

« Comment… comment tu nous vois appréhender ça ? Je veux dire… tu es un vampire, moi une Tueuse, comment va-t-on pouvoir élever cet enfant dans un environnem… »

« Pas maintenant… » l’interrompit Spike presque suppliant. « On verra ça plus tard, amour, » dit-il, la couvant d’un regard particulièrement dévoué.

Buffy secoua la tête. « T’as raison… »

Il déposa un léger baiser contre ses lèvres, et la Tueuse passa ses bras derrière son cou.

Il l’étreint étroitement contre lui, et ils nichèrent à nouveau, l’un comme l’autre, leur visage dans le creux du cou de l’autre. Ils donnaient l’impression qu’ils ne formaient plus qu’un seul et même corps, et ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment. Le temps n’avait plus d’importance, plus rien n’avait de réelle importance à cet instant. La seule chose qui comptait pour eux était d’être l’un avec l’autre, d’être l’un contre l’autre, et de s’apporter mutuellement réassurance et réconfort, choses dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

« Je t’aime tellement, Buffy. »

Son visage niché dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, il respirait son odeur, un mélange de son parfum et des senteurs de la pluie qui s’était déversée sur eux quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau fraîche. Leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver, mais ils se contentèrent de les effleurer.

« Je t’aime aussi… » lui répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Il s’empara doucement de ses lèvres, mais au bout de quelques minutes, leur baiser devint rapidement passionné.

 

***

Dans une des chambres à l’étage, Willow se trouvait en compagnie de Dawn et Alex. Installée sur le lit, la jeune femme était parvenue à entrer en contact avec les sorcières de la confrérie quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors, qu’ont-elles dit ? » demanda Dawn.

« Eh bien, la théorie émise par Buffy semble se confirmer, » répondit Willow. « La Force est dans la capacité d’effectuer des rituels pour transmettre ses forces à un hôte humain. C’était a priori le cas avec Caleb, et cela ne serait pas étonnant qu’après sa mort, Justine lui ait succédé à ce poste. »

« Comment ça se fait qu’elles ont trouvé des informations ? » s’interrogea Alex. « Je croyais qu’il n’existait aucun écrit sur la Force. »

« Des écrits, non. Mais des forces presque aussi anciennes qu’elle ne l’est, oui. Il est très dangereux de les consulter, mais la confrérie a de grandes ressources dans ce domaine. Elle se renforce de plus en plus, et elles ont pu entrer en communication avec une force mystique assez puissante. »

« Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très emballé par cette idée de faire un saut au vignoble, » reprit Alex inquiet. « Espérons que ça se passera mieux que la dernière fois… Surtout si Justine a autant de force que Caleb. »

« Je sais qu’on y a tous des mauvais souvenirs… » commença Willow en réponse. « Mais je pense que Buffy a pris la bonne décision. Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans agir. Il vaut mieux éliminer Justine tant que nous ne sommes pas menacés par d’autres dangers. »

« Oui, je pense aussi… » soutint Dawn. « Et puis, les filles sont bien mieux entraînées qu’elles ne l’étaient à l’époque où nous nous y sommes rendus pour affronter Caleb. »

« Oui, c’est sûr… » approuva la jeune sorcière.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et la jeune sœur de la Tueuse reprit la conversation avec énergie et optimisme. « Vous pensez parfois à l’après-combat ? »

« Tu veux dire, quand tout sera terminé avec la Force ? » demanda Willow.

« Et qu’on aura gagné, » continua Dawn.

Elle avait plus particulièrement mis l’accent sur cette phrase, ce qui entraîna chez Willow et Alex un échange de sourires. La jeune Summers poursuivit.

« La première chose que vous vous voyez faire ? »

Willow, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, laissa fuser sa réponse sur un ton rêveur. « Me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud ! »

Alex parut amusé. « C’est tout ce qui te fait envie ? »

« Eh bien, compte-tenu de l’important nombre que nous sommes et de l’unique salle de bain avec une baignoire que nous avons, les opportunités sont assez rares… Donc oui ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et poursuivit avec amusement. « La dernière fois que j’ai pris un bain, c’était l’époque où je jouais encore avec mes canards en caoutchouc. »

« Ça veut dire que ça ne remonte pas à si loin que ça ! » déclara Willow en faisant mine de réfléchir, l’air taquin.

« Hey ! » s’offusqua t-il.

Dawn laissa échapper un petit rire et retourna la question à Alex. « Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Retrouver mon appartement ! C’est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais avoir son espace propre et personnel est un luxe ces jours-ci et je ne rêve que de ça. »

« Moui, je comprends, » approuva Dawn.

« Je pense que chacun de nous rêve de retrouver son intimité, » continua la rousse.

« Même les filles, » ajouta la jeune Summers. « Combien d’entre elles aimeraient pouvoir retourner chez elles ? »

« Surtout celles qui viennent de pays lointains, comme Chao-Ahn… » lança Willow.

Dawn baissa la tête. « Hum… Finalement, c’est peut-être plus dur pour elles que pour nous. Elles ne sont même pas entourées de leurs proches. »

Hochant la tête, la jeune Rosenberg approuva. « Je crois qu’il n’y a pas plus difficile. »

Un air interrogatif vint s’inscrire sur les traits de Dawn. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fera une fois le combat passé ? Je veux dire, d’autres potentielles apparaîtront. Est-ce que nous allons les former comme nous l’avons fait pour celles qui sont ici ? Est-ce qu’on va continuer ? »

« Je dois avouer que pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop… » soupira Willow. « Une seule d’entre elles sera élue pour être la prochaine Tueuse lorsque… »

Elle s’interrompit, n’osant pas prononcer les mots.

« Ce ne sera pas avant longtemps, » rassura Alex, lui-même anxieux.

Dawn paraissait triste. « Je l’espère… Mais, et Faith ? »

« Faith a été reniée par le Conseil lorsqu’elle a viré du mauvais côté, » poursuivit la jeune sorcière. « Ils ne pouvaient pas lui retirer ses pouvoirs, mais la mission est revenue à nouveau à Buffy. Ce n’est qu’à sa mort qu’une nouvelle potentielle acquerra les pouvoirs de Tueuse, pas à celle de Faith. »

« Oh… Je ne savais pas, » lança Dawn.

« Tu étais encore jeune à l’époque, nous ne t’en avions pas parlé. D’ailleurs, nous en avons très rarement fait mention. Faith a été un sujet épineux pendant un certain temps, alors nous préférions éviter de parler d’elle. »

« Je n’ai aucun mal à le croire. »

Willow entreprit le rangement de la tonne de papiers qui traînait sur son lit, tentant de rassembler le tout en différentes piles cohérentes

« Mais dis-moi, tu ne nous as pas dit, » reprit Alex. « Qu’en est-il de tes projets une fois l’apocalypse passée et la fin du monde une fois de plus repoussée ? »

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune Summers. « Shopping ! »

 

***

Recouverts d’une couverture, Spike et Buffy se tenaient enlacés sur le canapé de la crypte. La jeune femme laissait reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de son vampire, et semblait pensive. Il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui lui retombait sur la joue. Ceux-ci étaient à présent devenus secs.

« On aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps, c’est déjà presque le matin… »

Buffy tourna le regard vers lui. « Je sais… »

Il déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et elle releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil sur le sol de la crypte. Elle aperçut leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout à terre. Elle se releva sur un coude et se plaça au-dessus de Spike, d’humeur câline.

« …mais je n’ai pas vraiment envie de partir d’ici. »

Elle ramena son visage contre celui de Spike et l’embrassa langoureusement pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par laisser son front reposer contre le sien et reprit la parole sur un ton empreint de regrets.

« T’as raison, il faut qu’on y aille. Les autres vont s’inquiéter sinon. »

Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva du canapé, suivie de Spike quelques secondes plus tard. Ils ramassèrent chacun leurs vêtements et commencèrent à se rhabiller, tout en continuant de discuter. Le vampire lui adressa la parole intrigué, tout en remettant son pantalon.

« Comment t’as fait, au fait ? Pour savoir ? »

Buffy releva son regard vers lui. « Quand on s’est rendus à l’hôpital, j’ai trouvé le moyen de me procurer un test de grossesse… »

« Ça veut dire que tu… tu t’en doutais ? »

Buffy haussa une épaule. « Disons que mon corps avait connu quelques bouleversements ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne rien voir. Et je me suis posé pas mal de questions… »

Le vampire marqua une pause dans ses mouvements pour se revêtir. « Ça explique aussi les petits battements… »

« Les petits battements ? » lui retourna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« J’entends des battements, minuscules, quand on est proches l’un de l’autre… mais je leur avais attribué une autre cause, jamais ça ne m’aurait traversé l’esprit, un seule seconde, que ça puisse avoir cet origine. »

« Oh… wow, » réagit Buffy, figée. « Un coeur qui bat… un coeur humain. »

La Tueuse sentit le soulagement déferler sur elle, et une tension qu’elle ignorait ressentir sembla la quitter. Savoir, intellectuellement, que les enfants de l’autre dimension naissaient humains, était autre chose que d’en avoir la confirmation de manière concrète.

« On peut être sereins de ce côté là, » déclara Spike dans un sourire.

Buffy hocha la tête en réponse, un sourire étirant également ses lèvres.

« Et je suis soulagé qu’on sache finalement de quoi il s’agissait… pour ta santé… » rebondit Spike.

« Ça va calmer pas mal d’inquiétudes. »

Le vampire approuva d’un hochement de tête puis ramassa sa chemise qui se trouvait derrière le canapé.

« Et tu l’as su quand ? » demanda t-il hésitant.

« Il y a deux jours… Mais je… comme tu vois, j’ai eu du mal à trouver le courage de te l’annoncer. »

Spike, désormais habillé, se rapprocha d’elle, et plaça ses mains sur sa taille, l’air consterné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J’en sais trop rien. J’avais quelques craintes… »

« Pourquoi des craintes ? » demanda t-il consterné.

« Spike… tu es un vampire, » tenta t-elle de le raisonner. « Avoir un enfant n’était certainement pas dans tes projets, comment voulais-tu que je sache la manière dont tu réagirais ? »

Le dos de la Tueuse vint percuter le pilier près duquel elle se trouvait et Spike remonta ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme, saisit celui-ci entre ses paumes, et lui adressa à nouveau la parole avec une dévotion mal dissimulée.

« Je suis fou amoureux de toi, j’aurais été dingue de mal réagir à une annonce pareille. Comment t’as pu croire une telle chose ? »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et baissa le regard. « J’en sais trop rien… »

« Je sais que t’as un historique avec l’abandon… Mais je te l’ai dit, je t’aime plus que tout, Buffy, » déclara t-il avec force. « Et cet enfant… »

Il baissa son regard vers le ventre de la jeune femme et laissa passer quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, puis planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

« C’est l’un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu pouvais faire au vampire que je suis. »

Buffy sembla touchée, mais ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre.

« Je n’ai jamais réellement fait quoique ce soit de bien au cours de mon existence. Mais cet enfant… cet enfant sera une réelle fierté. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Elle eut un léger sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

« Maintenant, je le sais… »

 

***

Le jour même, la Tueuse remontait de la cave où les potentielles s’entraînaient depuis le début de la matinée. Des bruits de coups émanaient régulièrement des lieux et après deux heures d’entraînement, Buffy décida de s’accorder une petite pause à l’étage. Elle, tout comme Spike, n’avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et un inévitable coup de barre avait commencé à lui tomber dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se pressa un jus d’orange dans l’espoir de se remettre en forme.

Willow entra dans la cuisine au même moment. « Alors, comment se passe l’entraînement ? Elles sont motivées pour le vignoble ? »

« Oh, oui, elles ont l’air… » répondit Buffy. « De toute manière, elles n’auront pas à affronter Justine. Ça, ce sera notre combat. Je veux juste qu’elles nous aident à nous occuper des Bringers. »

La jeune Tueuse s’installa sur un tabouret et commença à avaler quelques gorgées de son jus d’orange.

« À propos de ça, tu as réussi à contacter les sorcières de la confrérie ? »

« Oh, oui, c’est vrai que je ne t’en ai pas encore parlé, » réalisa Willow. « Je les ai contactées hier soir… »

« Et ? »

« Et ton hypothèse se confirme, Buffy. Le rituel que tu as vu lorsque vous étiez au vignoble, ce lien magique qui unissait la Force à Justine, c’était un rituel de passation de pouvoir, ou plus précisément de "renforcement" de pouvoir. Justine a semble t-il été choisie par la Force en tant qu’hôte humain pour accueillir une force surnaturelle qui rend non seulement maléfique, mais donne plus de puissance qu’à l’ordinaire. Étant donné que la Force n’a pas les moyens de se battre elle-même… »

« … elle fait alors appel à des hôtes pour faire le sale boulot, » compléta Buffy.

« Exactement. Même si maintenant, elle a pris du pouvoir et qu’elle avait pu s’attaquer physiquement à toi l’autre fois, son pouvoir est encore loin d’être suffisant. »

« Mais alors, Caleb ? Il était lui aussi l’hôte de ses pouvoirs ? »

« Très certainement. Après tout, il avait une apparence humaine. Une fois que tu lui as réglé son compte, Justine a pris sa place. »

« Oui… Maintenant que j’y pense, il est vrai que Justine est venue frapper à notre porte à peine deux jours après la mort de Caleb, » réalisa la jeune blonde.

« Et on lui ouvert notre porte… »

« Sans même se méfier ! Sur ce coup là, on n’a pas été très malins… » se lamenta t-elle dans un soupir.

« N’importe qui s’y serait laissé prendre, Buffy, » la rassura Willow. « Après tout, qu’aurions-nous dû faire ? S’il s’était avéré que c’était une vraie potentielle comme nous le pensions au début, tu ne voulais quand même pas qu’on la jette à la rue, à la merci du premier Bringer ou Turok-han. On a pris la bonne décision au vu des circonstances, mais on a fait une erreur de jugement. Ça peut arriver à n’importe qui… »

« T’as raison. Du moment qu’elle n’a pas eu le temps de faire du mal à une potentielle, ni à aucun d’entre nous, on peut s’estimer heureux d’avoir évité le pire. »

Willow eut un petit sourire. « Oui, c’est ce qu’il faut se dire. »

La porte de la cave s’ouvrit et Alex fit à son tour son apparition dans la cuisine, épuisé.

« Ces filles vont me tuer ! » se plaignit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit la partie congélateur pour y attraper des glaçons, qu’il déversa dans un chiffon qui traînait à proximité.

« Elles t’ont forcé à parler de garçons ? » ironisa la Tueuse.

« Non ! » réagit-il vivement. « Enfin, si, il y a aussi de ça. »

« Brad Pitt ou Orlando Bloom ? » le brancha Willow.

« Par pitié, ne me parle plus de ça ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé et Alex poursuivit tout en portant à son œil droit le chiffon contenant les glaçons.

« Je me suis pris une jolie droite de la part de Jessica, en plein dans mon seul et unique œil valide. »

« Et ça va ? » s’inquiéta Buffy, écartant provisoirement son ton taquin.

« Oui, je pense que ça va aller. Mais je peux savoir ce que je fous au milieu des entraînements ? J’ai pas de supers pouvoirs qui me permettent de m’en remettre en un clin d’œil –sans jeux de mots, » s’interrompit-il. « Du moins pas comme une certaine Tueuse. »

« Bah, on a essayé de te persuader de ne pas les entraîner, que ça pouvait finir par être dangereux pour toi au fur et à mesure qu’elles prendraient en confiance. »

Willow approuva. « Oui, et c’est même toi qui as protesté, tu as dit qu’on ne te prenait pas assez au sérieux quand il s’agissait de combats, qu’on te sous-estimait et que tu pouvais parfaitement assurer l’… »

Alex l’interrompit précipitamment, l’air vexé. « Oui, bon, ça va, ça va, je crois que j’ai compris. Vous pourriez compatir et me soutenir au moins. C’est tout ce que je demande. »

Buffy porta une main sur celle du jeune homme et donna des petites tapes par-dessus celle-ci pour lui montrer sa compassion. « Pauvre Alex. »

« Merci ! » s’exclama t-il finalement.

Il retira les glaçons de son œil et s’adressa à nouveau aux jeunes femmes avec anxiété. « Alors, dites-moi, ça a quelle tête ? Ça devient bleu ? Je vais pas le perdre, hein ? »

« Non, rassure-toi, tu n’as rien du tout, » le réconforta Buffy.

« Du moment que tu y vois bien… » ajouta Willow.

« Oui, je suppose que c’est un élément plutôt rassurant. »

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire, sortant du sous-sol, fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers Alex, avec un air confus et désolé imprimé sur ses traits.

« Alors, Jessica, il paraît que t’as décidé de t’en prendre à notre Alex ? » lança Willow amusée.

Un air de profonde excuse passa dans le regard de la jeune fille et elle s’adressa au charpentier avec un accent hispanique.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je n’ai pas fais exprès… Ça va aller ? »

Alex lui répondit avec un sourire, et tenta de minimiser la portée de son coup. « Oui, ne t’en fais pas ! J’ai connu pire, tu sais. Quand on a combattu comme moi auprès de la Tueuse pendant plus de sept ans, des coups, on s’en est reçu d’autres. »

« Oh, tant mieux si ce n’est pas grave, je suis soulagée, » lança Jessica. « J’avais peur que ce ne soit plus inquiétant. Je crois que je vais redescendre alors. »

Buffy se leva de son tabouret. « Hum, oui, moi aussi ! »

En compagnie de la jeune potentielle, la Tueuse redescendit à nouveau à la cave pour poursuivre l’entraînement.

 

***

« J’en ai marre… » soupira Buffy.

Une main posée contre son estomac, la jeune femme s’était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Spike parut soucieux. « Ça ne va pas, amour ? »

Elle reprit d’une voix irritée. « Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer *pourquoi* on s’évertue à appeler les nausées d’une femme enceinte des nausées "matinales" si à… » Elle jeta un œil au radioréveil qui se tenait sur la table de nuit, avant de poursuivre, « … onze heures du soir, ces foutues nausées sont toujours là ?! »

Spike laissa échapper un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux devant le regard accusateur que lui jetait Buffy.

« C’est pas drôle. »

« Excuse-moi, » dit-il en retenant un fantôme de sourire.

Elle avança en direction du lit et s’assied sur le rebord, près de là où se trouvait Spike.

« Ça fait deux jours qu’on n’a pas dormi, tu devrais peut-être essayer de te reposer ? Je pense que ça ne pourra que t’aider à te sentir mieux. »

« Oui, je l’espère, » soupira t-elle. « Je tombe de sommeil… »

Elle s’installa un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, prenant une position assise, son dos appuyé contre les coussins.

« Demain, on ne partira pas trop tard au Vignoble. Je préfère qu’on règle ça le plus tôt possible… »

« Ah, parce que tu comptes combattre Justine demain ? » demanda Spike.

Buffy lui retourna un regard de totale incompréhension. « Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? »

« J’aime pas trop cette idée, amour, » lui dit-il hésitant.

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Hum, hum ? »

Spike se redressa sur le lit. « T’es enceinte. Tu réalises le danger que ça pourrait représenter ? »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas être de ces hommes qui veulent enfermer leur copine dans du papier à bulles ? «  ironisa t-elle en amenant une main contre son front. « Et puis qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? » lui demanda t-elle l’air ahuri. « On est en pleine apocalypse, et je suis la Tueuse. Je ne vais quand même pas rester enfermée pendant tout le long de la grossesse à tricoter ! »

« J’aurais bien besoin d’un nouveau pull, » fit mine de réfléchir Spike, taquin. « Avoue que l’idée est plutôt séduisante. »

« Et si je te pieute avec une aiguille à tricoter, l’idée te séduit toujours ? » lui renvoya t-elle du tac au tac.

Spike eut un petit rire, levant les mains en défense. « Je plaisantais, mon cœur. Mais promets-moi quand même de faire très attention à toi, » finit-il un peu plus soucieux.

« Je m’en suis parfaitement sortie jusqu’ici, » le rassura t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je trouve ça quand même dangereux. Tu réalises, si tu te prends un coup dans le ventre ? » s’inquiéta t-il.

« Ça n’arrivera pas, » lui dit-elle sérieuse. « Je ferai attention. »

« Comme pour le coup que t’a donné le Turok-han la dernière fois… »

« Je ne savais pas encore que j’étais enceinte à ce moment là. Et puis, il a atteint mon estomac. »

« Mais s’il avait frappé plus bas, ça aurait pu plus mal finir… »

Buffy baissa la tête un moment, puis poursuivit sur un ton rassurant. « Écoute, je ferai extrêmement attention, je te le promets. On s’embarque dans cette aventure ensemble, Spike, » lui dit-elle en passant un doigt caressant contre sa main. « C’est notre enfant, et je ne veux pas qu’il lui arrive quoique ce soit moi non plus. Je te promets que je serai prudente. Mais je reste la Tueuse. Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix par les temps actuels, il faut que je continue à faire ce pourquoi j’ai été élue. »

Spike plongea son regard dans le sien, poussant un soupir. « Je sais. Je resterai quand même pas trop loin… »

Buffy eut un petit sourire. « Je n’en doute pas. »

« Le premier qui s’avise de toucher à un de tes cheveux… »

Il marqua une pause, et fronça les sourcils avant de continuer avec un regard noir de colère.

« … il peut être sûr que je lui mettrai la tête au carré ! Je ne laisserai aucun démon te faire du mal. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. « J’espère que t’as les poings bien préparés, parce que la Tueuse a un paquet d’ennemis… » s’amusa t-elle face à sa réaction, néanmoins touchée par son élan protecteur.

« Je sais, j’en ai fait partie, » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Ce qui me donne une avance. »

Épuisée, la Buffy finit par décider de s’allonger, installée contre Spike.

« J’espère que tout se passera bien demain, » dit-elle anxieuse.

« Les filles ne feront qu’une bouchée des Bringers. »

« Oui, c’est certain. Ce n’est… ce n’est pas vraiment eux qui m’inquiètent, mais plutôt Justine. Cette fille a dû gagner en puissance grâce à la Force. »

« Si on s’y met tous, elle n’a aucune chance. On n’a eu aucun mal à la blesser à deux reprises… On y arrivera. »

« Espérons-le… » sortit Buffy la voix légèrement éraillée. Elle plongea très rapidement dans le sommeil.

 

***

C’est le lendemain, en début d’après-midi, que le top de départ fut donné pour la petite escapade jusqu’au vignoble. Armés de sorte à être prêts à parer à toute éventualité, l’ensemble de la troupe quitta la maison.

Ils avaient pénétré dans le vignoble par l’entrée principale depuis maintenant cinq minutes, mais dès leur arrivée, une bande de Bringers était venue s’en prendre à eux. Leur nombre étant plutôt dérisoire face au leur, ils s’en étaient débarrassés assez rapidement. A présent, le Scooby avait pris la tête du groupe, à l’exception de Giles et Wood qui se tenaient à l’arrière, encadrant la troupe des potentielles. Atteignant la dernière marche de l’escalier qui menait à la cave à vin, ils avancèrent avec prudence au sein de celle-ci.

« Restez tout de même sur vos gardes. D’autres pourraient venir. »

Lorsqu’ils furent suffisamment au centre des lieux, Buffy aperçut enfin celle qu’ils recherchaient. Mais c’est avec étonnement qu’elle constata que Justine était enchaînée au mur, et que de nombreux hématomes et ecchymoses marquaient son visage et ses bras. S’arrêtant face à elle, le Scooby se plaça autour de la Tueuse, prêt à achever la jeune fille à la moindre tentative. Lorsqu’elle sembla réaliser leur présence, Justine se redressa légèrement et leur adressa la parole avec un regard terrifié.

« Attendez ! Je sais ce que vous croyez mais… »

« Blablabla ! » rétorqua Buffy d’une voix dure. « Quelle pathétique histoire vas-tu encore nous inventer ? Je pensais avoir tout vu, mais je vois que je me trompais… Aller jusqu’à t’enchaîner toi-même, c’est franch… »

Justine la coupa. « Écoutez moi. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je vous assure, vous commettez une erreur. »

Face à l’expression apeurée qui transparaissait très clairement sur ses traits, Buffy eut une légère hésitation, mais ne laissa rien filtrer.

« Je ne vois aucune erreur. »

« Quand vous m’avez connue, j’étais possédée par un démon qui était sous les ordres de la Force, » commença Justine d’une voix rapide. « Il ne s’agissait pas de moi. Je ne suis que la victime de ses machinations… »

« Mmh, mmh, mais bien sûr… » lança à son tour Faith, sceptique.

« Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi, » implora la jeune fille.

« Et d’où viendrais-tu dans ce cas ? » demanda Dawn méfiante, mais néanmoins intriguée.

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de lui répondre. « Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire… »

« Je vois ! » lança Buffy soupçonneuse. « C’est juste pathétique. »

« Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, » persista t-elle. « Le démon qui m’a possédée est dans les parages et il ne va pas tarder à passer à l’attaque. Face à lui, vous risquez de ne pas tenir longtemps. »

Willow paraissait quant à elle hésitante. « Buffy, est-ce que tu crois qu’elle dit vrai… ? »

Buffy ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux et semblait ne pas savoir quoi penser.

« Tu plaisantes ? » intervint Alex. « Tu as raison Buffy, c’est sûrement un plan tellement pitoyable qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’on le gobe. »

« Oui, et même dans le genre pitoyable, on fait difficilement pire, » ajouta Anya.

Giles semblait réfléchir. « Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de démons capable de posséder un corps, la Force mise à part. »

« Je n’étais pas possédée par la Force ! » s’exclama Justine. « J’étais possédée par… »

Ils entendirent un rugissement et un grand bruit sourd de bouteilles se brisant au sol parvint jusqu’à eux.

Justine pointa du doigt le nouvel arrivant. « …lui ! »

Tous se retournèrent d’un même mouvement vers le bruit et constatèrent avec effroi la présence du démon. Celui-ci se saisit immédiatement d’une potentielle. Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir, il y eut un hurlement, un craquement, et la jeune fille tomba à terre. Le démon venait de lui briser la nuque. 

« Non ! » hurla Buffy.

« Jessica ! » cria Vi horrifiée, appelant le nom de la potentielle qui venait de mourir sous les mains du démon.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, » rugit le démon.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Buffy eut du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Sans perdre de temps, tous prirent place autour du démon, et se mirent en position de combat, haches, arbalètes, poignards et épées en mains. Faith tenta la première attaque ; elle se jeta sur le démon et lui assena une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds qui n’eurent pas grand effet. Deux poignards sortirent des bras du démon et en un mouvement souple, il les passa contre le ventre de la Tueuse brune, avant de l’envoyer en un coup de poing contre des étagères de bouteilles. 

Wood et Giles, armés d’une épée, s’en prirent à leur tour à la bête, frappant aussi fort qu’ils le pouvaient, mais ils furent très vite envoyés à l’autre bout du vignoble. Buffy tenta elle aussi une attaque, accompagnée de Spike et plusieurs potentielles, mais il se dégagea d’eux avec une facilité déconcertante. Il saisit Rachel, l’une des potentielles, par le bras, et la Tueuse blonde s’élança sur lui pour venir au secours de la jeune fille, tentant des coups d’épée qui percutèrent la peau dure du démon sans plus d’effets. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu écarter la jeune fille, il poignarda violemment celle-ci et la laissa retomber lentement à terre, sans vie.

Soudainement, de parts et d’autres, des Bringers firent irruption dans le vignoble, couteaux en main. Le combat s’engagea immédiatement. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, les potentielles et le Scooby se retrouvèrent très rapidement dépassés. Après avoir donné un coup à un Bringer, Buffy cria aux autres qu’il fallait battre en retraite, et que ceux qui en avaient l’occasion devaient quitter le vignoble pour rejoindre la maison.

Complètement paniquée, la Tueuse ne savait plus quoi faire d’autre à part rapatrier tout le monde. Ils étaient tout bonnement en train de se faire massacrer. Une troisième potentielle venait de mourir sous leurs yeux et grand nombre d’entre eux étaient blessés, dont Faith qui semblait l’être gravement, et Wood et Giles qui gisaient inconscients. Il fallait qu’ils quittent l’endroit au plus vite, avant que le bilan ne s’alourdisse un peu plus. 

Se battant avec des Bringers, Spike tentait tant bien que mal de garder un œil sur Buffy, alors que celle-ci tentait une nouvelle attaque contre le démon. Décidé à ne pas la laisser se battre seule contre lui, il s’empressa de se débarrasser des hommes en robe noire pour aller la rejoindre, mais se confronta à plus de difficultés qu’il ne l’avait escompté, compte tenu de l’afflux de Bringers. Ils avaient l’impression que plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait.

Dawn, qui se battait près de l’endroit où était enchaînée Justine, fut surprise de constater que les Bringers s’en prenaient également à elle. La jeune fille semblait tenter de se débattre, mais éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à les repousser. Hésitant à lui venir en aide, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse vint finalement à son secours, en récupérant un poignard qui se trouvait à terre –probablement tombé de la main d’un Bringer- et le lança à Justine qui le rattrapa de justesse. D’un mouvement souple, elle tua en quelques secondes les hommes en robes noires qui s’en prenaient à elle. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers Dawn, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, auquel celle-ci répondit par un signe de tête. 

Soudain, alors qu’elle n’avait rien vu venir, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse reçut un coup en plein visage et tenta très rapidement de riposter ; alors qu’elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture, plaquée au sol, le Bringer disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, en l’espace de quelques secondes, et elle se retrouva face au vampire blond. Spike l’avait envoyé valser un peu plus loin.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda Spike soucieux.

La jeune Summers hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle avait réellement cru qu’elle allait y passer. Il l’attrapa rapidement par la main pour l’aider à se relever.

« Dès que t’en as l’occasion, fiche le camp d’ici Dawn ! » lui intima Spike.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se détourna pour rejoindre Buffy dans son combat contre le démon. De nombreuses potentielles avaient déjà quitté le vignoble, mais deux autres, dont Chao-Ahn, venaient de mourir sous les mains du démon. Giles, resté assommé, avait été secouru par Alex et Anya, qui l’avaient emmené à l’extérieur. Wood, qui était quant à lui sorti de son état semi-comateux, partit rejoindre Faith et constatant son état, se décida à la porter. La jeune femme était consciente, mais saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre et semblait très mal en point.

« Décidément, je suis condamnée à mourir poignardée, » tenta t-elle d’articuler en apposant une main contre son ventre sanguinolent.

« T’en fais pas, ça va aller, » tenta de la rassurer Wood, lui-même en proie à l’inquiétude.

Une bonne partie du groupe avait déjà quitté le vignoble. Seuls restaient Buffy, Spike, quelques potentielles et Dawn et Willow. La jeune sorcière s’était mise à l’écart du combat ; concentrée, elle prononçait tout bas un rituel, pendant que parallèlement, Kennedy se battait comme une lionne pour la protéger de l’afflux de Bringers qui aurait le malheur de s’approcher d’un peu trop près d’elle. Au vu de la puissance du démon, Willow savait pertinemment qu’elle n’arriverait pas à le tuer, mais elle était parvenue à trouver une alternative.

Le nombre de Bringers commença à se faire considérablement moins élevé, ce qui permit à d’autres potentielles de s’échapper des lieux. Buffy n’avait pas cessé de porter des coups au démon, qui poussait chaque fois des rugissements plus féroces. Elle n’était parvenue, avec l’aide de Spike, à le repousser qu’à quelques reprises, mais ils n’étaient jamais arrivés au résultat espéré. Venue au secours de Vi qui avait été saisi par le bras, Buffy poussa violemment la jeune fille pour l’écarter de son emprise. Spike se releva rapidement après avoir atterri lourdement contre un tonneau, et commença à revenir à la charge vers le démon. Pendant qu’il s’approchait, il vit celui-ci tendre le bras en avant et en faire sortir l’un de ses poignards. Buffy avait vu son attention être détournée par deux Bringers qui étaient venus s’en prendre à elle. Alors que la bête s’apprêtait très clairement à porter à la Tueuse un coup qui lui serait sans aucun doute fatal, il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur elle pour la pousser. Buffy atterrit violemment sur le sol, et vit la lame tranchante atteindre son vampire en plein ventre.

« Spike ! » s’affola t-elle.

Il s’écroula à terre, sa douleur transparaissant sur les traits de son visage, et voyant que le démon s’apprêtait à lui porter un autre coup, Buffy se précipita avec fureur vers le démon et le repoussa de toutes ses forces contre une rangée de tonneaux qui se tenait derrière lui. Une fois qu’il fut éloigné, elle se tourna immédiatement vers Spike.

« Ça va ? » s’inquiéta t-elle.

Le vampire tentait de faire pression sur sa blessure afin d’arrêter les saignements au niveau de son ventre.

« T’inquiète pas, mon cœur, » la rassura t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Il faut qu’on parte. »

Le démon avait commencé à avancer vers un groupe de potentielles qui n’avait pas encore quitté le vignoble, et parmi lesquelles se trouvait Dawn. Alors qu’il allait s’en prendre à l’une des potentielles, Amanda se saisit d’une épée qui traînait au sol, et sans réellement calculer sa trajectoire, elle l’envoya en direction de la bête. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci atterrit miraculeusement en plein dans l’œil gauche du démon et celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur, fou de rage. Donnant des coups à tout hasard, il envoya valser d’un coup de bras la jeune sœur de la Tueuse, qui atterrit douloureusement aux pieds de Justine. Dans sa chute, Dawn sembla avoir le bras cassé, et profitant de la situation, l’un des rares Bringers restants tenta de la poignarder, mais Justine lui brisa alors la nuque, sans lui en laisser l’occasion.

Pratiquement toutes les potentielles avaient à présent quitté le vignoble, et les restantes tentèrent de s’échapper des lieux en évitant de se prendre un coup. À leur grande surprise, le démon se raidit soudainement, sembla ne plus pouvoir bouger et raide comme un piquet, il s’écroula à terre dans un grand fracas, sur le dos. Buffy, qui maintenait Spike debout, jeta un regard étonné à la bête qui ne bougeait plus d’un poil, avant de porter son attention sur Willow. Les cheveux de celle-ci, ainsi que ses yeux, étaient à présent devenus noirs et Kennedy, qui se tenait à côté d’elle, tenta de la ramener parmi eux.

« Willow ? » tenta t-elle.

Ses cheveux et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à revenir à leur couleur naturelle, et elle tenta de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Lancer ce sort avait été plus éprouvant qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Kennedy aida la jeune sorcière à se relever puis la maintint par la taille. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de force lors de cette incantation et avait du mal à tenir debout. S’approchant du centre du vignoble où gisait le démon, ils furent surpris de le voir pousser un grognement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais il ne bougea pas d’un cil pour autant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Kennedy à la jeune sorcière.

« C’est… c’est un sort pour qu’il reste figé. Efficace mais extrêmement douloureux pour celui qui le subit, ce qui explique ses rugissements de ‘protestation’. »

« Ça va tenir combien de temps ? » demanda Spike.

« Je n’en sais rien du tout. En temps normal, quelques heures, mais là, je ne suis pas parvenue à mettre autant d’énergie que je l’aurais voulu dans ce sort, donc mieux vaut ne pas traîner. »

Ils entendirent des bruits répétés de métaux qui s’entrechoquent, et constatèrent avec surprise qu’il s’agissait de Dawn, qui, d’une seule main, tentait de libérer Justine de ses chaînes en frappant contre celles-ci avec une épée.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! » s’exclama Buffy.

« J’essaie de la libérer, » répondit Dawn. « Buffy, je suis sûre qu’elle dit la vérité ! Elle m’a sauvé la vie tout à l’heure. »

La Tueuse paraissait hésitante. « Je ne sais pas si… »

« Ramenons-la, au moins, » tenta de la convaincre sa jeune soeur. « On verra ensuite ce qu’on fait. »

Devant le regard suppliant de Dawn, Buffy ne prit que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis amena Spike près d’un tonneau pour qu’il se maintienne. Elle partit ensuite en direction de Justine. La Faux en main, elle se mit à frapper violemment contre ses chaînes pour les briser. C’est à ce moment là qu’Alex et Anya pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le vignoble.

« On vous attendait, il vaut mieux qu’… »

Il s’interrompit quand il vit le démon qui gisait à terre et il s’en approcha consterné. 

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Le démon, qui ne pouvait plus bouger un membre, poussa à nouveau un grognement de fureur, qui fit violemment sursauter Anya.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu’il ne va pas se relever ?! » craignit la jeune ex-démone.

« Non, il est conscient, mais figé, » répliqua Willow. « Il ne pourra pas bouger avant quelques heures, mais ne traînons pas. »

Buffy avait réussi à libérer Justine de ses chaînes et Alex s’adressa à elle d’une voix consternée en désignant la jeune fille.

« Elle vient aussi ? »

« Oui pour l’instant, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, alors on l’emmène avec nous et on verra ensuite… »

Elle se précipita à nouveau vers Spike pour l’aider à marcher.

« Et les filles ? » demanda Alex d’une voix peinée.

Il désigna d’un mouvement du menton les corps des potentielles qui avaient perdu la vie lors du combat.

« On ne peut pas les laisser là, Buffy, » déclara Willow en ayant du mal à cacher son émotion.

« Vous avez raison, » répliqua la Tueuse la gorge nouée. « Il… il faut qu’on les ramène. »

Récupérant les corps avec délicatesse, chacun se chargea de transporter l’une des potentielles, et ils quittèrent le vignoble, laissa derrière eux le démon immobilisé, qui continuait de pousser des rugissements de fureur.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	21. Chapter 21

** CHAPITRE 21 **

« Aouch, mais vous me faites mal ! » se plaignit Justine.

Anya lui serrait très fort le bras. « Désolée… » Elle fit mine de réfléchir et poursuivit. « Non, en fait, je ne le suis pas. T’avises pas de penser une seconde à t’échapper ! »

Le cas de Justine ne pouvant être résolu dans l’immédiat, ils avaient, dès leur arrivée du Vignoble, décidé d’enchaîner la jeune fille dans la cave. C’est à Alex, qui s’affairait à replacer les chaînes qu’ils avaient jadis retirées, et à Anya que la tâche avait été confiée.

Justine poussa un soupir. « Si j’avais voulu m’enfuir, il y a longtemps que je l’aurais fait, tu sais… Et c’est certainement pas une ex-démone inoffensive qui m’en aurait empêchée. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à l’adresse d’Anya, et celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis avant de s’adresser indignée à Alex.

« T’entends ça ?! Elle m’a insultée ! Il faut qu’on l’achève sans plus tarder. »

Alex revint vers elle. « Je n’ai rien contre cette idée, mais Buffy semble vouloir lui donner une chance, alors laissons-lui en une. »

Il saisit à son tour Justine par le bras et Anya relâcha celle-ci en marmonnant.

« Tu paies rien pour attendre. »

Alex plaça les chaînes autour des poignets de la jeune fille, resserrant leur emprise au maximum. Justine se laissa faire sans la moindre protestation, affichant au contraire un air légèrement las. Son attitude semblait concorder avec la théorie de son innocence, mais le jeune homme demeurait tout de même méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas quel plan pathétique tu nous mijotes, » lui lança Alex sur un ton intrigué, « mais compte pas sur nous pour baisser notre garde. »

« Je ne prépare rien du tout, » soupira la jeune fille.

« Alors on verra bien… » poursuivit Alex.

Lorsqu’ils se furent assurés que les chaînes ne cèderaient pas, Alex et Anya quittèrent la cave pour remonter à l’étage, où, ils le savaient, leur aide serait la bienvenue.

Depuis qu’ils étaient revenus du Vignoble, la maison ressemblait davantage à un hôpital. Les trousses de secours et autres produits de soins avaient été sortis, et les moins blessés d’entre eux se chargeaient de panser les blessures des autres. Une partie des potentielles s’en sortait avec très peu de dégâts, mais le décès de cinq d’entre elles se chargeait de ruiner le moral des troupes. Sur le canapé, Dawn se faisait soigner le bras par Willow, et poussait de temps à autre des petits gémissements de douleur. 

A l’étage, Faith avait été installée dans la chambre de Willow, et c’est le proviseur Wood qui avait naturellement pris en charge sa profonde entaille au ventre, assisté de deux des potentielles. 

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre voisine qui était celle de la Tueuse, Buffy s’occupait consciencieusement de la blessure de son vampire. Ils n’avaient pas encore réellement discuté de ce qui était arrivé, mais Spike, qui ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux, savait pertinemment qu’elle était anéantie. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, l’arrêtant dans ses gestes.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur ? » lui demanda t-il soucieux.

La gorge de Buffy était tellement nouée qu’elle ne fut pas certaine qu’elle parviendrait à sortir un son pour lui répondre. « Non… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il put voir combien son visage était abattu. Des larmes, qu’elle tentait de contenir au mieux, perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Même dans les pires situations, elle voulait garder la tête froide.

« Ça a été un véritable massacre. On a perdu des potentielles, d’autres sont blessées, Dawn est blessée, Faith s’est fait poignarder, et toi… »

Elle baissa à nouveau son regard vers sa blessure et déversa, sur le coton qu’elle tenait, un produit qu’elle appliqua par la suite sur sa plaie, tentant de concentrer son esprit sur sa tâche.

Buffy s’exprima à nouveau, la voix rauque et légèrement bégayante. « Je… je n’aurais jamais cru que… La Force nous a vraiment pris par surprise… Je me sens tellement coupable. »

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! » s’exclama Spike incrédule.

« J’aurais dû être plus vigilante, avant de lancer cette offensive ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, n’importe qui s’y serait laisser prendre. Buffy, c’est une guerre et bien que ce soit horrible, il y a, et il risque encore d’y avoir, des pertes…  »

« C’est aussi mon rôle d’éviter qu’il y en ait… Ces jeunes filles m’ont confié leurs vies. Et puis, j’aurais dû me douter qu’il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette affaire avec la Force. »

« Tu veux dire, vis-à-vis de ce qu’on a vu quand on s’y est rendu ? » 

« Ouais, je… j’aurais dû être plus méfiante avant de… »

Spike l’interrompit. « On est tous tombés dans le panneau. Aouch ! »

Buffy venait d’appuyer un peu trop fort sur sa blessure, maladroitement.

« Excuse-moi ! » s’exclama t-elle confuse.

« Ça ne fait rien, amour. »

Buffy se remit à le soigner avec plus de concentration, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.

« Tu t’es pris le coup à ma place… »

« Je t’avais dit que je ne laisserai pas le moindre démon te faire du mal… » rétorqua Spike.

Buffy réussit à esquisser un sourire reconnaissant, malgré son air triste.

« Je ne l’avais pas vu arriver, » dit-elle consternée. « Ni même toi, d’ailleurs… »

« On a évité le pire. Si tu avais pris ce coup dans le ventre à ma place… » 

Il poussa un soupir en secouant légèrement la tête et Buffy lui répondit la voix tremblante, tout en lui mettant un bandage.

« Je sais… Moi aussi, rien que de me dire que j’ai failli le perdre, ça me fait peur. »

« On va se retrouver face à un sérieux problème, amour. »

Buffy baissa un moment le regard, feignant de se concentrer uniquement sur le bandage qu’elle plaçait avec soin sur la blessure du vampire.

« Que voudrais-tu que j’y fasse ? » dit-elle hésitante.

Spike secoua négativement la tête. « À vrai dire, je n’en sais rien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais… tu devrais peut-être éviter les combats, au moins les plus dangereux… »

Buffy se stoppa dans ses gestes. « On en a déjà parlé. Ce n’est pas possible, je ne peux pas me le permettre, Spike. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois pas que t’en as assez fait jusqu’à aujourd’hui ? Nous pouvons très bien prendre la relève, le temps… le temps que tu… »

« Le temps que je quoi ? » l’interrompit Buffy. « Que l’enfant vienne au monde ? Désolée, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Tu te rends bien compte qu’à un moment donné, tu vas devoir arrêter ? »

« Oui, je sais… » soupira t-elle. « Mais du moment que ma grossesse ne représente pas un réel obstacle à mes mouvements lors des combats, je ne peux pas laisser les autres risquer leur vie pendant que je me la coule douce. Et puis, de toute façon, des risques, j’en prendrai toujours, surtout en ce moment… »

« Je sais, mon cœur, » répondit Spike. « C’est pour ça que je dis que nous sommes face à un réel problème. »

La Tueuse hocha doucement la tête, et s’affaira à nouveau à positionner le bandage. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle se releva et récupéra sur le lit tous les produits de soin qu’elle avait dû sortir, avant d’aller les déposer sur le bureau de sa chambre.

« Tu sais, cet enfant, c’est un vrai petit miracle… » lui lança Spike depuis le lit.

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui. « Un enfant issu de l’union d’un vampire et d’une Tueuse, ça ne doit effectivement pas être très courant…. »

« On n’a jamais aimé faire dans l’ordinaire, mon cœur. »

Elle lui adressa un regard amusé au-delà de sa tristesse, et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle revint vers lui.

« T’as raison, c’est un vrai petit miracle, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Elle prit place sur le lit, aux côtés de Spike. Passant une main contre son ventre, elle le contempla quelques secondes, avant de penser à haute voix sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru que ça m’arriverait un jour… »

Spike tourna son regard vers elle et garda le silence quelques secondes, la contemplant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Je veux dire, je suis la Tueuse. Ma durée de vie est censée être limitée –et d’ailleurs, elle le sera sûrement, comme ce fut le cas pour toutes les Tueuses qui m’ont précédée… »

« Je m’assurerai que tu déroges à la règle, » grogna Spike.

« Ouais, bien sûr… » répondit Buffy tristement, sceptique. « Avoir un enfant, je… je n’y étais pas préparée, et maintenant que c’est là, c’est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur, » finit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire, moi aussi, » enchaîna Spike sincère. « Mais c’est parce qu’on s’est pas encore fait à l’idée… »

Buffy tourna finalement la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard.

« Tu penses vraiment qu’on sera de bons parents ? » demanda la jeune femme d’une voix perdue.

Spike, un peu surpris par sa question, prit un temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

« On apprendra à l’être. »

 

***

Lorsqu’elle arriva en bas des escaliers, après avoir quitté la chambre, Buffy tomba sur Willow qui se trouvait dans l’entrée. La Tueuse tourna son regard vers le salon et put voir les dizaines de potentielles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La majorité d’entre elles étaient blessées. Certaines avaient pris place sur le canapé, d’autres sur les fauteuils, et les restantes jonchaient le sol. Des mines abattues étaient peintes sur leurs visages, et les conversations n’allaient plus bon train comme c’était le cas la veille encore. Buffy ne put s’empêcher de sentir un profond sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité l’envahir. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Willow vint à sa rencontre.

« Comment va Spike ? »

« Ça va aller, » lui répondit-elle avec un train de retard. « Sa blessure était moins profonde que celle de Faith. Et elle, comment elle va ? »

« J’ai été la voir tout à l’heure, Wood s’occupe bien d’elle. Ce n’est pas aussi sérieux qu’on le craignait, elle s’en sortira. »

« Bien, » répondit Buffy soulagée. « Je crois que je vais aller voir la demoiselle du sous-sol. Il semblerait qu’elle ait des choses à nous dire… Et puis, c’est le seul moyen pour ne plus penser à… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et baissa légèrement la tête, fixant ses mains qu’elle tordait nerveusement.

« Je… je sais ce que tu ressens Buffy, » dit la jeune sorcière l’air désolé, « face aux pertes qu’on a subies tout à l’heure. »

« J’ai l’impression d’élaborer pas mal de plans foireux ces temps-ci, » lança Buffy sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Buffy, » lui répondit Willow effarée.

« On s’est jetés droit dans la gueule du loup… J’étais censée les protéger. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas l’empêcher. C’est le combat le plus dur que nous ayons eu à mener jusqu’à aujourd’hui et elles-mêmes le savent… Elles n’y survivront pas toutes. Ça vaut aussi pour nous. »

« Mais c’est moi qui les ai menées là bas, et on est allé droit à la catastrophe en suivant mon plan ! J’aurais aimé empêcher que ça ne se produise. C’est une responsabilité énorme qui pèse sur mes épaules et à chaque faux pas… »

« Je comprends… » déclara Willow désolée.

Buffy tenta de se ressaisir. « Je vais descendre. Je suis curieuse d’entendre ce qu’elle a à nous dire… »

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je t’accompagne ? »

« Si tu veux, mais… et les potentielles ? » demanda Buffy inquiète en tournant le regard vers les blessées.

« On a déjà fait tout ce qu’on pouvait, et les autres n’ont que des blessures superficielles… »

« Bien, tu n’as qu’à proposer aux autres de venir… autant que tout le monde soit là pour y assister et entendre ce qu’elle a à nous dire. »

La voix de Spike leur parvint du haut des escaliers. « Je peux venir moi aussi ? »

Buffy et Willow tournèrent vivement la tête, et virent le vampire blond qui se tenait en haut des marches.

« Et ton repos alors ?! » lui lança la Tueuse avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué et je suis curieux d’entendre ce qu’elle a à nous raconter, » lança Spike avec un haussement d’épaules.

Il dévala les marches pour la rejoindre tandis que Willow partait appeler les membres du Scooby. Dawn arriva à ce moment là près du couple, et alors qu’il ne s’y attendait pas, Spike sentit la jeune fille se coller brièvement contre lui.

« Merci, Spike, pour tout à l’heure, » elle lui dit finalement l’air reconnaissant.

Le vampire lui retourna son étreinte, puis lui adressa un sourire. « Pas de problème, Globule. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda finalement Dawn.

Buffy avait suivi l’échange, silencieuse, et s’adressa à sa soeur. « D’abord, comment va ton bras ? »

« Ça peut aller… » répondit-elle nonchalante. « C’est pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’un démon me mettait le bras en miettes. Je m’en remettrai. »

« Tant mieux, » lui répondit Buffy soulagée.

« Et toi, Spike ? » demanda t-elle au vampire.

« Une broutille, » évacua t-il avec un geste de la main, pour signifier le peu d’importance de sa blessure.

Buffy lui lança un regard faussement noir, pas dupe sur le fait qu’il minimisait sa situation. 

« C’est déjà ça de pris… Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Dawn curieuse.

« On va descendre voir ce que Justine a à nous dire, » répondit Buffy, se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation. « Tu peux venir si tu veux. »

L’intérêt de la jeune Summers fut éveillé. « Hors de question que je manque ça. »

Dawn commença à s’éloigner mais Buffy la rattrapa. « Dawn ! Je… je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment fière de toi. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux au combat. »

« Tu m’as regardé me battre ? » se surprit la jeune Summers.

« Je garde toujours un œil sur ma petite-sœur, » lui répondit Buffy.

Dawn lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. « Si Spike ne m’était pas venu en aide, je ne m’en serais peut-être pas aussi bien sortie… J’ai encore quelques petites choses à revoir. »

« Ça viendra. Mais tu as atteint un très bon niveau. »

« Merci, Buffy, » répondit-elle d’un ton fier. Elle regarda alternativement sa sœur puis Spike. « C’est parce que j’ai eu de très bons professeurs ! » dit-elle d’une voix enjouée.

Buffy lui adressa un sourire et sa jeune sœur continua son chemin pour se rendre au sous-sol.

« J’en suis certain, » lança Spike au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Buffy prit une expression consternée. « Tu es certain de quoi ? »

« Tu feras une bonne mère. »

Il déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe et partit dans la même direction que Dawn, laissant derrière lui une Buffy interloquée par sa réflexion.

 

***

Arrivés dans la cave, le groupe, excepté Faith et Wood, vint se placer autour de la jeune fille. Buffy se mit un peu plus en avant, face à Justine, qui était installée sur ce qui avait été le lit de Spike.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Peut-être que la Force en a eu marre de toi, et que par le biais de ce démon, elle a tenté de se débarrasser de toi. Et comme tu ne savais plus où aller… »

« Je vous assure que non, » la coupa Justine.

« Alors, je t’écoute ! » la défia Buffy. « Essaie de me convaincre que tu es bien ce que tu prétends, une innocente. »

Justine poussa un petit soupir avant de commencer son récit. « J’ai été envoyée ici dans le but de vous donner des informations… pour vous permettre de maximiser vos chances de vaincre l’armée de Turok-hans, que la Force prévoit de libérer sous peu. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, je n’ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mes marques que ce démon, sous les ordres de la Force, m’a immédiatement possédée, avant même que je n’ai eu la chance de vous révéler ce que je savais… J’étais… comme prisonnière de mon propre corps ; je voyais, vivais, et sentais tout ce que le démon faisait mais je n’avais aucun moyen de reprendre le contrôle. »

« Comment as-tu pu être possédée par ce démon… ? » demanda Buffy sceptique. « De ce gabarit, je veux dire ? Il m’avait tout l’air d’avoir une forme matérielle, pas de pouvoir passer de corps en corps… »

« Quand la Force l’a engagé pour me posséder, ce n’était au départ qu’un esprit immatériel. J’ai appris par la suite que c’était parce que des sorcières lui avaient jeté un sort pour l’affaiblir, suite à un crime atroce qu’il avait commis. Mais la Force s’en est servie à son avantage et lui a promis de lui rendre sa forme originelle s’il parvenait à accomplir sa mission. »

« Quelle mission ? » demanda Buffy consternée.

« Exactement ce que vous avez pensé quand vous avez découvert que ce n’était… que JE n’étais pas une potentielle. Il avait été envoyé par la Force pour vous espionner et lui rapporter les bribes de plans que vous auriez, ou tout du moins pour garder un œil sur vous. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça a été une réussite. Lorsqu’il a reprit sa forme de démon, la Force lui a recommandé de ne pas me tuer, afin que je joue le rôle d’appât pour mieux vous surprendre quand le démon ferait irruption, et elle préférait te laisser faire car elle trouvait ça plus divertissant. Elle était persuadée que tu ne me croirais pas. »

« Mais je n’ai jamais que je te croyais, » lui rétorqua Buffy.

« Je sais… J’espère juste que ce sera le cas, » lui répondit Justine avec un regard soudainement plus fragile, pour la première fois.

« Tu devrais peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur toi ? » intervint Spike. « On ne sait même pas qui tu es, ni d’où tu viens. »

Justine porta son regard sur lui, laissant passer un temps de battement.

« À vrai dire, je ne peux pas vous en dire trop sur moi, » dit-elle finalement avec tristesse. « mais… je suis une Tueuse. »

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence, avant que Buffy ne lui répondre catégorique. « C’est impossible. »

« Il faut que la Tueuse meure pour qu’une nouvelle soit élue, » continua Willow.

« Disons que… c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, » déclara Justine mal à l’aise. « Ça fait partie des choses que je pense ne pas pouvoir vous révéler. »

« Si tu veux qu’on te croie, tu n’as pas vraiment le choix, » s’impatienta Buffy. « C’est ça, ou tu restes enchaînée pour les semaines à venir. »

Justine baissa la tête quelques secondes. « Je ne suis pas… exactement de la même époque que la vôtre. » Elle prit une inspiration, puis poursuivit. « Je viens du futur, et j’ai été envoyée pour le changer. »

Un lourd silence, qui dura quelques secondes, accueillit cette déclaration et Alex fut celui qui le rompit.

« Ok, alors là c’est du pur délire ! »

« Alex, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit impossible, » intervint Giles. Puis il poursuivit en tournant à nouveau un regard consterné vers Justine, les sourcils froncés. « Mais c’est extrêmement dangereux d’effectuer des retours dans le passé. »

« Oh croyez moi, l’avenir duquel je viens a vraiment besoin de changements, et c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis ici. Mais je dois quand même me montrer prudente dans les révélations que je vous fais. »

« Mais comment as-tu pu effectuer un retour dans le passé ? » lui demanda Buffy. « C’est pas comme si les Tueuses avaient ce pouvoir là… ou alors l’avenir a changé beaucoup de choses. »

« Ce n’est pas dans notre pouvoir, évidemment. Si j’ai pu effectuer ce retour, c’est grâce à l’aide d’une amie. »

« Par qui as-tu été envoyée ? » demanda Willow.

« À votre avis ? »

« C’est par nous. N’est-ce pas ? » lança finalement Dawn, plus affirmative qu’interrogative.

« Nous ? » se surprit Buffy.

« En quelque sorte… » répondit vaguement Justine. « Vous avez échoué dans votre combat contre l’armée de Turok-hans, et avez subi des échecs lourds de conséquences pour le camp du Bien. La Force a prit énormément de pouvoir et règne sur plus de la moitié du globe. D’ailleurs, toute trace de vie humaine a été pratiquement éradiquée sur cette zone là. »

« Je suppose que certains d’entre nous ont péri au combat… » intervint Anya dépitée.

« Certains d’entre nous sont morts ? » rebondit Dawn inquiète.

Justine réprima la vague de tristesse qui sembla déferler sur elle et conserva un ton aussi neutre que possible. « C’est exactement ce genre d’informations que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous révéler. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé l’un d’entre nous ? » demanda Buffy. « Nous aurions eu beaucoup moins de mal à le croire. »

« Disons que j’étais la plus qualifiée pour venir. Et que nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous envoyer quelqu’un que vous connaissiez déjà, mais âgé de quelques années de plus… »

« Ça semblait effectivement plus sage, » répondit Giles.

« De quelle année viens-tu ? » demanda Dawn curieuse.

« Ça non plus je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis désolée… »

Buffy poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait que penser des révélations qu’était en train de leur faire la jeune fille devant elle. Elle était peut-être en train de tous les berner. C’est sur un ton las qu’elle poursuivit.

« Bien, puisque tu es venue ici pour nous aider, dis-nous ce que tu es venue nous dire. »

Justine prit une grande inspiration. « Dans le futur, vous n’êtes pas parvenus à protéger la planète. Une grande majorité des potentielles a péri au combat –pour ne pas dire toutes, et nous avons découvert depuis peu quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de gagner. Seulement dans le futur, il est trop tard pour agir. Trop d’humains déjà sont morts. »

« Et grâce à quoi pourrions-nous l’emporter ? » demanda Buffy, perturbée par les révélations que Justine leur faisait.

« Ce n’est pas une certitude, mais cela mettrait toutes les chances de notre côté. »

La Tueuse blonde demeurait sur ses gardes. « Bon, tu as l’intention de nous le dire, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, j’y viens, » soupira Justine. « Grâce à la Faux. Toi qui te demandais depuis tant de temps à quoi elle pourrait bien te servir. »

« Comment tu… ? » commença Buffy.

« Je viens du futur, ce n’est pas suffisant comme explication ? Je vous rappelle que je vous connais, en conséquence, je sais pas mal de choses. »

Buffy, vexée de s’être ainsi fait rembarrer par la jeune fille, lui jeta un regard noir. « Alors, comment doit-on faire ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître agaçante, mais je préfèrerais en parler dans de meilleures conditions et non pas enchaînée à un mur. C’est à vous de décider, est-ce que vous me faites confiance, ou pas ? »

Déterminée, la jeune fille attendit leur réponse, le regard interrogatif. Voyant que certains semblaient prendre son histoire en considération, Alex ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir pour tenter de raisonner les autres, lui-même sceptique.

« Vous n’allez quand même pas la croire ! Souvenez-vous du démon qui était venu le jour de mon mariage avec Anya, il prétendait venir du futur, et on sait ce qu’il en était en réalité… »

« Et je rappelle que t’as été assez crétin pour croire tout ce qu’il t’a raconté ! » intervint Anya agacée.

« Justement, ne suivez pas mon exemple ! »

« Ça suffit, » s’exaspéra Giles.

« J’aimerais d’abord que tu sois un peu plus… convaincante, » lui demanda Buffy.

« On a besoin de plus que de simples explications… » approuva Willow.

« C’est malheureusement la seule chose que j’ai à vous offrir, » leur répondit Justine.

Il y eut des soupirs et tous échangèrent des regards incertains.

La jeune fille reprit la parole sur un ton presque désespéré. « Ecoutez, quand j’ai été envoyée ici, on m’avait bien prévenu que j’aurais du mal à vous convaincre. Je… je n’ai pas de quoi vous prouver que je suis bien ce que je prétends être, mis à part des anecdotes et des petites histoires qu’on a pu me raconter sur votre passé. A la limite, c’est le seul argument crédible dont je dispose. Mais la décision de me faire confiance n’appartient qu’à vous, et à vous seuls. »

« Tu as des anecdotes sur nous ? » demanda Dawn.

« Bien sûr… »

« Des exemples ? » poursuivit la jeune Summers.

Justine prit quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sembla réfléchir puis elle s’adressa à nouveau à Dawn. « Je sais que tu as eu l’occasion de fricoter avec un vampire un soir d’Halloween… »

La soeur de la Tueuse parut embarrassée. « Hum, alors d’abord, pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu’il était mort, et ensuite, oui, c’est… c’est un exemple. »

« Ça ne prouve pas grand-chose, » intervint à nouveau Alex, « la Force nous connaît elle aussi, elle connaît notre passé. Je vois pas bien en quoi ce qu’elle vient de raconter constituerait une preuve… »

« Comme je vous ai dit, je n’ai rien d’autre pour avancer ce que je dis. Ça n’était pas censé se dérouler comme ça. Quand j’ai été renvoyée dans le passé, l’objectif était de m’intégrer à votre groupe, sans que vous ne sachiez d’où je viens, et de vous aider au mieux à prendre les bonnes décisions, mais ce… ce démon a tout gâché. Mais vous pouvez me croire, je suis parfaitement sincère. » 

Elle poursuivit en passant son regard sur chacune des personnes qui se tenaient face à elle.

« La plupart d’entre vous ont commis des fautes par le passé, et on vous a tous laissé une seconde chance, alors essayez de faire preuve de cette indulgence à mon égard, même si dans le fond, il ne s’agit pas vraiment de ça vu que ce n’était pas moi. Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous veux pas de mal… Et là, c’est moi, réellement moi. »

Après un court moment de réflexion, Buffy commença à avancer doucement en direction de la jeune fille, et sortit de sa poche les clés des chaînes qui retenaient Justine.

« Tu vas la détacher ?! » s’exclama Alex.

« Elle m’a l’air parfaitement sincère, » appuya Dawn, approuvant la démarche de sa grande-soeur. « Et tout à l’heure, lors du combat, elle a pris ma défense. »

« On lui laisse une chance, » déclara Buffy. « Mais crois-moi… » elle poursuivit en s’adressant à la jeune fille sur un ton dur, « … il n’y en aura pas d’autre. »

Elle se pencha sur les poignets de Justine et inséra la clé dans la serrure des chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière.

« J’espère que tu ne nous feras pas regretter cette décision, » murmura la Tueuse à Justine. « Auquel cas, je me chargerai personnellement de toi… »

Face à des regards qui demeuraient méfiants, elle se releva du lit et s’avança un peu vers les autres en se massant les poignets.

« Je vous promets que vous n’avez rien à craindre. »

Giles se racla légèrement la gorge. « Je suggère que nous remontions dans le salon… Justine pourra nous expliquer plus p… »

Justine l’interrompit. « Oh, avant toute chose, je tiens à éclaircir un point ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur elle.

« " Justine". Justine est le prénom que s’est donné le démon qui a pris possession de mon corps. Il devait sans doute ignorer quel était le mien, compte tenu de ma provenance. Et je ne veux en aucun cas continuer à y être rattachée, de quelque manière que ce soit… »

« Oh, et comment doit-on t’appeler dans ce cas ? » demanda Buffy.

Justine eut un petit sourire timide quand elle répondit à la Tueuse. « Anne. Mon vrai prénom est Anne. »

 

***

Installés sur les fauteuils et le canapé du salon, le Scooby avait pris place autour de la jeune fille qui était devenue le centre de toutes les attentions. Les potentielles avaient quitté la pièce sur leur demande, et après les épreuves éreintantes auxquelles elles avaient dû faire face quelques heures plus tôt, aucune d’entre elles n’avaient eu le courage de protester.

« Bien, Anne… » commença Buffy. « Si on en croit ce que tu nous as dit, la Faux pourrait donc jouer un rôle dans le combat que nous menons. Mais de quelle façon ? Je dois avouer que j’ai longuement cherché sans jamais y parvenir, alors je suis curieuse d’entendre ce que tu as à nous dire. »

« Effectivement, nous avons mis de longues années avant de découvrir les possibilités qui s’offraient à nous grâce à la Faux, alors qu’elles sont pourtant considérables. La Faux renferme tous les pouvoirs de la Tueuse, autrement dit une grande puissance… Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? » demanda t-elle à l’adresse de Buffy.

« Euh, non, pas la moindre, » répondit Buffy prise de court.

« Eh bien, le pouvoir que contient la Faux est immense. Les personnes qui l’ont forgée ont voulu y ancrer l’essence même du pouvoir de la Tueuse… »

« C’est vrai qu’avec Faith, nous… nous le sentions, » confirma Buffy. « Au simple touché. Il y a quelque chose de fort qui émane d’elle, un grand pouvoir. C’est comme si elle était une partie de nous. »

« Exactement. Et ce que nous avons découvert, c’est qu’il existait un moyen de faire en sorte que ce pouvoir ne soit plus emprisonné dans la Faux. Un moyen de l’en faire sortir. »

« Et ce serait pour… ? » demanda Alex, n’étant pas sûr de comprendre.

Buffy rebondit à nouveau après réflexion. « Si elle renferme l’essence même du pouvoir de la Tueuse, nous pourrions l’en faire sortir pour… le donner aux potentielles ? »

« C’est précisément la conclusion à laquelle nous avons abouti. Je suis certaine qu’avec un sort lancé par Willow, les potentielles pourraient obtenir le pouvoir et la force dont bénéficie la Tueuse. »

Willow ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit que c’était sur elle que reposait la réussite du sortilège.

« Mais cela… cela défie tout ce que les observateurs ont fait jusqu’à présent, tout ce que les Tueuses ont toujours fait, » intervint Giles. « Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir qu’une Tueuse par génération. »

Puis il poursuivit avec un sourire en coin.

« C’est vraiment brillant ! »

Willow paraissait quant à elle horrifiée. « Mais…comment… ? C’est moi qui suis censée faire fonctionner tout ce truc et je ne suis pas sûre d’y arriver… »

« Tu es une puissante sorcière, je suis certaine que tu y parviendras, » la rassura Anne. « Il faut juste que tu te prépares. »

« C’est une magie extrêmement puissante, si je perds le contrôle… » s’inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

« C’est un risque à courir. Mais tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, ne t’en fais pas. Tu vas devoir faire appel à une magie très pure, et le mal ne pourra pas retourner cette magie contre toi… D’ailleurs, avant de m’envoyer parmi vous, nous l’avons essayé sur les potentielles qui restaient. Et il a parfaitement fonctionné. J’ai appris le sortilège en question par cœur, pour pouvoir te le transmettre. Nous avions déjà tout préparé. Il me faudrait un stylo et un papier pour noter tout ce que j’ai dû retenir, et tu n’auras plus qu’à… l’appliquer. Je t’aiderai si tu veux, j’ai déjà vu comment il fallait s’y prendre… »

« Wow, c’est… c’est déjà une aide considérable, » s’exclama Willow.

Anne haussa une épaule. « C’est surtout que nous voulions gagner du temps. »

« Ça permettrait donc d’activer les pouvoirs des potentielles… elles deviendraient Tueuses, » réfléchit Buffy.

« Selon ce qui a été prévue par Willow, non, ça ira bien au-delà de ça. Ce sort n’atteindra pas seulement les potentielles que vous avez sous votre aile, mais également toutes celles des générations à venir, et toutes celles qui attendent d’avoir le pouvoir de par le monde, » répondit Anne. « C’est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. »

« Je trouve que c’est déjà pas mal, » ajouta Dawn.

Willow paraissait consternée. « Tu… tu dis que c’est moi qui te l’ai dit ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Anne en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as dit que j’avais ‘prévu’ tout ce que tu viens de nous dire. »

Anne ouvrit de grands yeux. « Je… j’ai dit ça… ? »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers la sorcière rousse, avant qu’Anya n’intervienne enjouée.

« Bah au moins, ça veut dire que t’es toujours en vie, Willow, fais pas cette tête. »

« Oui, enfin, disons que… avec ma venue ici, l’avenir va changer, » répondit Anne hésitante. « Je ne peux rien garantir à propos de l’avenir de chacun à présent. »

« Veille à ne plus faire de révélations maladroites comme celle-ci, » lui dit Giles soucieux. « Si ça devait nous amener à modifier l’avenir dans le mauvais sens… »

« Oui, je vais faire plus attention. »

« Je crois que c’est plus prudent… » approuva Buffy. « Et donc toi, tu… tu es l’une des potentielles qui a été activée par ce sort, c’est bien ça ? »

« Oui. C’est à peu près ça. »

« C’est chouette, » intervint Anya. « On va se faire des tas de connaissances avec ce truc. »

Anne hocha la tête. « Mmh, mmh. » Elle laissa passer un court silence. « Pour reprendre ce que je disais, les potentielles qui vont être activées seront des milliers, et comme la situation doit rester sous contrôle, il faudra que vous alliez les chercher. Toutes ne seront pas nécessairement des enfants de Choeur et les dérives ne sont pas impossibles… Maintenant que le conseil n’existe plus, ce sera à vous de les guider. »

« Je comprends, mais une seule chose à la fois, » tenta de la ralentir Buffy.

« Bien sûr, pour le moment, je pense que nous allons nous contenter de nous consacrer au combat. Par contre, même dans le futur, on ne connaît pas tout de la Faux. On sait qu’elle renferme ces pouvoirs extrêmement puissants, mais il se peut aussi qu’il y ait un pendant négatif, que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à découvrir. Espérons seulement que cela n’aura pas de graves conséquences… » finit Anne inquiète.

« Si on ne sait pas quels sont les risques que nous prenons, il vaudrait mieux dans ce cas ne pas mettre à exécution ce plan. C’est beaucoup trop dangereux, » finit Giles.

« Je partage vos inquiétudes. Mais on n’a pas vraiment d’autre solution, Giles. Donner ce pouvoir aux filles pourrait nous permettre d’avoir un avantage non négligeable sur la Force. Une armée prête à combattre, avec les pouvoirs de la Tueuse… Ce serait incontestablement tourné à notre avantage. »

« Mais si cela veut également dire risquer leur vie… » intervint Willow.

« Non, vous n’avez rien à craindre de ce côté là, » reprit Anne. « Comme je vous l’ai dit, Willow… la Willow du futur, » se reprit-elle, « a déjà testé le sort, et il a parfaitement fonctionné. Nous avons eu largement le temps et l’opportunité de pousser les recherches, afin de nous assurer que tout se passerait sans encombres. Quoiqu’il en soit, s’il existe vraiment un danger avec la Faux, cela n’aura pas de répercussion sur les potentielles. Elles ne risqueront rien. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes qu’Alex interrompit.

« Mais… à présent, tu comptes rester parmi nous ou tu vas retourner dans le futur ? »

« Non, je resterai avec vous jusqu’au combat. »

« Et comment comptes-tu retourner à ton époque ? » demanda Spike intrigué.

« Oh, euh, avec ceci. »

Elle désigna un petit médaillon qu’elle portait autour du cou, accroché à une chaîne en argent.

« Je suis contente que le démon qui me possédait ne s’en soit pas débarrassé, auquel cas, je me serais retrouvée face à un sérieux problème. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour moi de retourner dans le futur, je pourrai actionner ce médaillon par une simple formule. »

« Mais l’avenir que tu vas retrouver ne sera plus le tien… » lui lança Anya.

« C’est justement ce que nous espérons. Mais de toute façon, Willow est loin d’être idiote et elle avait tout planifié. Lors de mon retour, ma mémoire sera modifiée et les souvenirs de mon retour dans le passé s’estomperont en quelques heures. »

« Bien. C’est… c’est bien, » appuya Buffy. « Je pense que Willow a besoin que tu lui expliques les détails du sort, » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Willow paraissait anxieuse. « Oui, j’aimerais savoir un peu à quoi je dois me préparer… »

« Bien sûr, » lui répondit Anne avec un petit sourire.

Elle se leva du canapé et rejoignit la sorcière rousse pour quitter la pièce, sous le regard des autres. Tout en les suivant des yeux, Alex intervint finalement à nouveau une fois qu’elles eurent quitté la pièce.

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à en revenir… Je ne savais pas que les voyages dans le temps étaient possibles. »

Giles retira ses lunettes. « Dans un monde où le surnaturel existe, tout est possible, Alex. »

« Ouais, je devrais avoir retenue la leçon depuis le temps… »

Remarquant que sa sœur se faisait discrète, Dawn finit par se tourner vers elle. « Ça va, Buffy ? »

Buffy sortit de sa rêverie. « Hein ? »

« Je te demande si ça va ? »

« Ah… euh oui. Juste un peu mal à la tête, c’est rien. »

Dawn parut sceptique. « T’es sûre ? »

« Ouais, je t’assure ! » feint-elle de se lever avec énergie.

Spike la couvait d’un regard inquiet, au même titre que Dawn, et la Tueuse s’empressa de les rassurer.

« Je vais aller manger un petit truc, et ça passera. »

Elle se leva du canapé et partit dans la cuisine, sous le regard intrigué de sa jeune sœur. Spike la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et la trouva en train de boire un verre d’eau, qu’elle vida à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Amour, ça va ? »

« Oui très bien, » lui répondit-il du tac au tac. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tout à l’heure, t’avais l’air… »

Buffy l’interrompit. « Ça va, je vais bien ! »

Elle s’était saisie de la carafe d’eau et était en train de se servir un autre verre. La sentant sous tension, Spike décida de faire son mea-culpa.

« Je ne faisais que demander, » dit-il en levant des mains défensives.

« Désolée… » répondit à nouveau Buffy confuse. « Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et fatiguée… J’ai toujours le goût amer du combat de tout à l’heure. Et puis toutes ces révélations d’un coup… »

« Je comprends… »

Elle venait d’avaler d’une traite l’eau que contenait son verre, mais quand elle voulut se resservir, elle constata avec frustration que la carafe était désormais vide.

« Tu avais décidé de t’en prendre à elle ? » s’amusa Spike. « C’est vrai qu’elle m’a toujours paru maléfique… »

« C’est juste que… j’ai la sensation bizarre que plus je bois, plus j’ai soif… Je déteste ça. »

Spike s’approcha et se plaça derrière elle, en l’entourant de ses deux bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

« Tu ne penses pas qu’on devrait leur dire ? » demanda t-il.

Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le ventre, par-dessus le tee-shirt qu’elle portait, laissant reposer la paume de sa main contre celui-ci.

« Pour le bébé… ? »

Spike lui répondit par un hochement de tête, et vint reposer sa joue contre celle de sa belle, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir.

« Disons que, j’appréhende un peu… Même si je sais qu’on devra le faire à un moment ou à un autre… »

« Oui, ça finira par ne plus passer inaperçu. »

La Tueuse ouvrit soudain de grands yeux. « J’avais pas pensé que j’allais à un moment atteindre le stade de baleine… »

« Tu seras magnifique, j’en suis sûre… » s’amusa t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête afin de rencontrer son regard. « Spike, tu me trouverais magnifique même vêtue d’un sac poubelle… »

Il haussa une épaule en réponse. « Pas faux. Mais ce que j’ai dit n’est pas moins vrai. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa Tueuse, qui affichait une moue peu convaincue. 

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent soudain entendre et Dawn débarqua dans la cuisine à vive allure.

« Enceinte ? Comment ça enceinte ? » s’exclama t-elle ahurie.

Ils interrompirent leur moment, étonnés par la soudaine apparition.

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » soupira Buffy.

« Comment ça enceinte ? » répéta Dawn, toujours sous le choc.

Buffy et Spike s’écartèrent un peu l’un de l’autre pour faire face à la jeune sœur de la Tueuse.

« Euh… Dawn, écoute, il vaudrait mieux que tu n’en parles pas, » commença Spike.

« Oui, ne le dis à personne… » ajouta Buffy. « Pour le moment en tout cas. »

« P… parce que c’est vrai ? » bredouilla la jeune Summers en réponse.

La Tueuse et son vampire échangèrent un regard hésitant, et Buffy finit par lui répondre d’une petite voix.

« Oui. »

« Tu es enceinte ?! » lança Dawn à nouveau en s’affalant sur le tabouret le plus proche, haussant inconsciemment la voix, comme pour mieux se convaincre de l’information.

Buffy lança un regard paniqué en direction de l’entrée de la cuisine. « Chuuut !! Ne parle pas aussi fort, je t’en prie. »

Dawn baissa considérablement le ton. « Mais je… je savais pas que… Enfin je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants ? »

« C’est un peu… compliqué, » lui répondit simplement Buffy.

« Wow, je crois que… il… il faut que je m’assoie, » dit-elle perplexe en posant alternativement son regard sur Spike et Buffy.

Ils la fixèrent ahuris pendant un instant.

« Dawn… tu es déjà assise, » finit par lui dire la jeune blonde.

« C’est… c’est quand même… ouah ! » continua la cadette Summers.

Spike hocha la tête. « Oui, comme tu dis… »

« Je suis la seule à être au courant ? »

« Nous n’en avions parlé à personne, du moins pour le moment, » répondit le vampire.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c’est le genre de petit secret qu’il vaut mieux ne pas garder trop longtemps pour soi. »

« On l’a appris il y a très peu de temps, » lui dit Buffy. « Et on… on préfère d’abord attendre de s’être fait à l’idée. Surtout vu le contexte actuel... Et puis, c’est pas le genre de nouvelle qu’on peut balancer pendant une banale conversation. "On mange quoi ce soir ? Au fait, je suis enceinte. Alors, viande ou poisson ?" »

Spike eut un léger rire face à la manière dont Buffy venait de le présenter, et Dawn esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, c’est sûr. »

« Ecoute, je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance, » demanda la jeune blonde l’air concerné. « Tu n’en parles à personne pour le moment ? D’accord ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, ne t’en fais pas, » la rassura immédiatement Dawn. « Je sais un peu mieux me tenir que quand j’avais huit ans. »

« Tu ne savais pas tenir ta langue à cet âge là, » se remémora la Tueuse.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien… » réitéra la jeune brune avec force.

Elle fit passer son regard alternativement de l’un à l’autre.

« La nouvelle est loin de me déplaire, mais… » elle poursuivit hésitante, « Buffy, il va y avoir un grand combat, comment envisages-tu de combattre dans ces conditions ? »

Sans le savoir, la jeune Summers venait de verbaliser les peurs du couple.

Buffy eut l’air confus. « Je n’en sais rien… Tant que ce n’est pas trop manifeste, ce ne sera pas gênant pour me mouvoir. »

« Je suis sûr qu’on parviendra à trouver une solution… » intervint Spike.

« Se jeter devant ta chérie à chaque danger ne va pas fonctionner longtemps, Spike, » lui lança Dawn d’une voix qui se voulait taquine, mais pointant du doigt une vérité.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la Tueuse, qui tourna lentement son regard vers son vampire. « Elle a raison, tu sais… » dit-elle en s’inclinant légèrement vers lui pour le bousculer gentiment et accentuer le propos de sa jeune soeur.

Spike déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Tu ne peux pas me blâmer d’essayer. »

Dawn reprit d’une voix teintée d’enthousiasme. « Un bébé… c’est vraiment… ouah ! Je pourrai m’en occuper ? »

« Tu préfères pas attendre qu’il soit né d’abord ? » rétorqua Buffy.

« " Il" ? Ou bien "Elle" ! Vous allez l’appeler comment ? »

« Ben, je… j’en sais rien, » répondit la Tueuse prise de court.

« Je te taquine, » sourit Dawn.

« Tu n’es pas… fâchée ? » hésita la Tueuse.

« Fâchée de quoi ? » s’étonna la jeune Summers.

« Je m’attendais à une réaction un peu moins enthousiaste de ta part, en apprenant cette nouvelle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne m’appréciais pas beaucoup, Globule, » glissa Spike dans un souffle. « Donc que les choses aillent aussi vite pour nous… » 

« Les choses ont changé Spike, » dit-elle simplement. «  _Tu_ as changé. »

« Je n’ai plus à craindre de me réveiller en flammes ? »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, » dit-elle finalement en réponse.

Il y eut un très court silence et la jeune fille poursuivit.

« Et puis, l’idée d’être tante est plutôt cool ! »

Buffy secoua la tête avec amusement. « Tu sais, plus tu grandis, plus tu deviens surprenante. »

Dawn lui répondit par un petit sourire. « Je n’arrive quand même toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu la mettre enceinte ! » ajouta t-elle à l’adresse de Spike.

Les yeux de Buffy devinrent ronds comme des billes. « Dawn ! »

« Non, je sais comment on fait tout de même… » reprit-elle confuse. « Mais je veux dire, comment ça se fait qu… »

Buffy l’interrompit, quelque peu amusée malgré tout. « T’inquiète pas, on a compris Dawn, mais pour ça je… je t’expliquerai en même temps que je le ferai pour les autres, parce que c’est un peu compliqué et… particulier. »

Dawn eut l’air déçue. « D’accord. Je vais aller voir si Willow s’en sort avec Just… euh, Anne. Histoire de me changer les idées et me remettre de… de cette nouvelle. »

Elle se leva du tabouret, gardant toujours cet air légèrement ébahi sur ses traits et déclara tout en fixant le couple.

« Je ne dirai rien, mais… j’espère que vous ne prévoyiez pas d’attendre trop longtemps… »

« On le fera dès que nous serons prêts et que l’occasion se présentera, » répondit Buffy.

« On ne pourra pas le cacher très longtemps de toute manière, » ajouta Spike.

Dawn fit un air entendu, et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu’elle y était entrée.

« Et en voilà une qui est au courant ! » soupira la jeune blonde.

« À l’ avenir, il faudra se montrer plus vigilants à ce qu’il n’y ait pas d’oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages… On a eu de la chance, » lança Spike. « T’imagines si ça avait été Alex ? Il aurait tenté de me mettre en poussières dans la seconde ! »

« C’est sûr qu’en ce qui le concerne, on peut faire une croix sur une réaction semblable à celle de Dawn. »

Elle s’approcha à nouveau de lui et passa une main délicate au niveau de sa blessure. « Ce n’est pas trop douloureux ? »

« Ça cicatrice vraiment vite. C’est l’avantage d’être un vampire. »

« Tant mieux, » dit-elle soulagée.

Spike passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. « Rappelle-moi où on en était déjà, avant que ta sœur ne fasse irruption… ? »

« Il me semble que c’était un truc de ce genre… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de s’emparer de ses lèvres avec douceur, l’embrassant avec lenteur. Lorsqu’ils les séparèrent entre deux baisers, Spike reprit d’une voix teintée d’amusement.

« Ah oui, ça me revient. »

Buffy laissa échapper un rire et il l’embrassa à son tour. Ils profitèrent durant plusieurs minutes de leur baiser, qui finit par s’assagir au bout d’un certain temps. Ils demeurèrent un court moment leurs fronts posés l’un contre l’autre. La Tueuse finit par se séparer un peu de lui, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir, moi aussi, comment Willow s’en sort avec Anne… »

« Oui, ça vaut peut-être mieux. Tu… tu crois qu’on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Buffy haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d’incertitude.

« Je t’avouerais qu’au début, j’en doutais sérieusement, mais elle m’a paru tellement… »

« … convaincante ? » finit Spike.

« Ouais. J’aurais du mal à croire qu’elle nous ait menti… Mais je propose qu’on reste assez prudents pour le moment. On ne sait jamais d’où le danger peut provenir. »

« Je te le fais pas dire… »

« Je vais y aller, » dit-elle en s’éloignant de lui.

Spike fit un mouvement de tête en signe d’entente. « Je vais descendre à la cave, cogner un peu contre le punching-ball, histoire de voir si j’en suis toujours capable avec cette maudite blessure. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Tu devrais éviter… »

Le vampire haussa les épaules, et lui répondit sur un ton taquin en commençant à s’éloigner en direction de la porte qui menait à la cave. « Tu sais bien que je vis dangereusement, mon cœur. »

« J’appellerais plutôt ça de l’insouciance… » le provoqua t-elle.

« C’est vrai que je parle à une experte dans ce domaine. »

Buffy prit un faux air effaré. « Attends, tu parles de moi ?! »

Spike prit une voix taquine. « Ah, tu t’es sentie visée peut-être ? »

« Je suis parfaitement consciente des limites à respecter, » se défendit-elle.

« Oui, autant que je le suis… » ajouta t-il l’air de rien.

Buffy feint de lui jeter un regard noir et, amusé par sa réaction, Spike commença à ouvrir la porte de la cave. Voyant qu’il allait descendre, la Tueuse blonde se positionna face à lui pour l’en empêcher.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

Spike entra dans son jeu. « Cogner un maudit sac de sable, à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur autre chose. »

Buffy croisa les bras. « Je te l’interdis, » provoqua t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris. « Tu me "l’interdis" ? »

« Exactement, tu as bien compris. Il paraît que je me montre parfois un peu trop insouciante face aux dangers, » lui rétorqua t-elle en le citant. « Ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser y aller…»

« Hum, hum, tu veux donc essayer de me prouver le contraire, si je comprends bien. »

« C’est l’idée. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du vampire et il saisit la jeune femme par la taille pour la plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte de la cave.

« Et tu crois que c’est une Tueuse qui va m’arrêter ? » lui déclara t-il avec un faux air menaçant.

« Tu sembles oublier que ladite Tueuse t’a botté les fesses plus d’une fois… » lança t-elle en provocation.

Spike lui répondit d’une voix sereine. « Peut-être, mais cette fois, elle n’y arrivera pas. »

« Si j’étais toi, j’y réfléchirais à deux fois. »

L’ambiance était électrique et ils échangèrent un long regard chargé d’intensité. Jouant d’abord la carte de la provocation, Buffy décida soudainement de changer de tactique et reprit d’un ton espiègle.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser faire… »

« Je suis curieux de voir la manière dont tu vas t’y prendre. »

Face au regard brûlant de désir de Spike, Buffy vit ses pensées prendre une toute autre direction et commença à afficher un sourire séducteur. Elle attrapa vivement le vampire par le col de sa chemise.

« En fait, je crois que j’ai mieux à te proposer… » lui dit-elle finalement avec envie.

Elle le saisit par la main et l’entraîna avec elle dans la cave, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

 

***

Trois heures plus tard, le cliquetis d’un verrou se fit entendre et la porte de la cave se rouvrit sur une Buffy dont un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres. Compte-tenu de l’heure tardive, la Tueuse, qui remontait seule, pensait ne tomber sur personne, mais c’était sans compter sur la présence d’Anne.

« Salut ! »

La jeune fille se trouvait accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de vider un paquet de chips. Buffy fut déstabilisée par l’effet de surprise.

« Oh, euh, salut ! »

Devant l’air mal à l’aise de la Tueuse, un court silence s’ensuivit, accompagné d’un regard interrogatif d’Anne à l’adresse de Buffy. Regard qui poussa cette dernière à tenter de trouver une explication.

« Je… j’étais… »

Cherchant en vain une justification, elle jeta un regard embarrassé en direction du bas des escaliers de la cave. Voyant que ses facultés d’improvisation semblaient momentanément altérées, et qu’elle semblait sur le point de s’emmêler les pinceaux, elle préféra refermer vivement la porte derrière elle.

« Aucune importance. »

La jeune fille sembla ne pas vouloir chercher plus loin, et détourna son regard. Buffy s’avança un peu vers la jeune fille et jugea utile de changer rapidement de conversation.

« Alors… Tu…tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… » répondit Anne en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Anne baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de relever son regard face à celui de la Tueuse.

« J’ai beaucoup de choses qui me trottent dans la tête, » répondit-elle sur un faux air nonchalant. « Ce n’est pas évident de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Et puis, depuis que j’ai retrouvé l’entière maîtrise de mon corps, j’ai fait face à pas mal d’émotions… »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et vint prendre place sur un tabouret.

« J’imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident… »

« Non, ça ne l’est pas… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Anne décida à son tour de s’asseoir face à elle, puis dévisagea quelques secondes la Tueuse, d’un air pensif.

« Tu as une… une mèche un peu de travers, là… » lui déclara soudain Anne en désignant ses cheveux.

Buffy, étonnée, passa soudain une main paniquée dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

« Oh, euh, oui, c’est que… je… je m’entraînais, » dit-elle visiblement embarrassée. « Je m’en suis pas aperçue… »

Anne portant une poignée de chips à sa bouche. « Je sais ce que c’est. » Elle reprit ensuite d’une voix innocente. « Tu fermes toujours la porte à clé quand tu t’entraînes ? »

« N… non, c’est que je… p… euh… » bafouilla Buffy en bribes de réponse.

Anne, imperturbable, feint de ne pas s’être rendu compte du trouble de la Tueuse et décida, au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci, de changer de sujet.

« Vous avez prévu de combattre le démon ? »

Buffy se retint de pousser un soupir. « Nous n’en avons pas encore discuté, mais je pense que c’est ce que nous ferons. Ceci dit, après le lourd échec que nous avons subi aujourd’hui… »

La Tueuse blonde avait prononcé ces dernières paroles sur un ton coupable, son visage prenant à nouveau un air grave.

« Ce n’est pas ce qui doit t’arrêter, Buffy, » déclara Anne d’une voix rassurante. « Des pertes, vous en subirez sûrement d’autres, malheureusement… Mais avec le sort qu’est en train de préparer Willow, les chances de réussite seront maximisées et tu pourras affirmer, à raison, avoir tout fait pour aider les potentielles à s’en sortir. »

La Tueuse hocha doucement la tête en réponse. « À propos de ce démon, je me demandais si tu en savais plus sur lui ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Et les seuls pouvoirs dont j’ai connaissance à son sujet, ce sont ceux que j’ai vu comme vous lorsque je me trouvais au vignoble… Je ne saurais pas te renseigner plus. »

« Oh, c’est pas grave. On trouvera un autre moyen de se renseigner sur lui. »

« Si on y avait été confrontés dans le futur, j’aurais pu vous aider… » répondit Anne. « Et, d’ailleurs, je réalise que sa réapparition sous forme matérielle est uniquement due à ma venue ici. J’ai effectué ce retour dans le passé pour vous aider, mais je me demande si je n’ai pas fait qu’empirer les choses… » finit-elle dans un soupir.

« Je ne pense pas, bien au contraire… » la rassura Buffy. « Tu pourras nous apporter une aide précieuse. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle continua avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

« Dis-moi, sans trop m’en dire sur le futur, c’est vraiment si terrible que ça notre avenir ? »

Anne laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre en veillant à choisir ses mots avec précaution.

« Disons qu’on a essayé de continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible, sans pour autant y parvenir. Le fait qu’il y ait au moins deux Turok-hans à chaque coin de rue et très peu de Tueuses, n’arrange pas les choses. Nous en sommes arrivés à un stade où nous devons nous cacher. Mais sache que… vous n’avez jamais cessé de vous battre, et ce jusqu’au bout ! Malheureusement, sauf ceux qui… »

Elle baissa le visage assez tristement et Buffy tenta de la pousser à continuer.

« Qui… ? »

Anne fit en sorte de se ressaisir. Elle ne devait rien révéler. Surtout, ne rien révéler.

« Non, rien. Le… le nombre d’être humains a considérablement baissé. Et à ce rythme, dans quelques années encore, il n’y aura plus personne. Lorsque j’ai quitté mon époque, la Force était pratiquement réincarnée. »

« Comment ça pratiquement ? »

« Eh bien, elle a le privilège de manipuler l’esprit des gens dans le but qu’ils exécutent ses ordres, et elle peut devenir matérielle durant quelques minutes, ce qui est suffisant pour causer beaucoup de dégâts, avec les pouvoirs qu’elle possède, » répondit Anne.

Buffy retint son souffle, terrifiée. « Je confirme, j’en ai été la témoin directe… »

« Je sais… Heureusement, elle ne pourra se réincarner totalement que lorsque le dernier des derniers êtres humains aura été tué –ce qui, quand on y pense, n’allait pas tarder dans l’avenir d’où je viens. Mais pour l’instant, moins il y a d’êtres humains, plus elle se renforce et plus elle a l’opportunité de nous écraser, les uns après les autres. »

Anne hésitait à poursuivre. Elle aurait souhaité la prévenir de ce qui les attendait dans le futur, mais la Willow du futur avait été très claire à ce sujet, elle ne devait rien révéler. Durant toute son enfance, on lui avait enseigné le sens du sacrifice et elle se devait de suivre cet enseignement. Avec sa venue, l’histoire allait peut-être changer. 

Elle l’espérait. 

Elle l’espérait de tout cœur.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Willow fut sûre qu’elle était prête à accomplir le rituel, qu’elle avait pris le soin de longuement préparer avec Anne, Buffy avait fait part de leur projet aux potentielles. Elle leur avait annoncé qu’elles allaient être activées et être investies des pouvoirs de Tueuse, et qu’elles seraient à présent des milliers dans le monde.

« Je sais que ça ne rend pas la situation moins angoissante, mais c’est notre seule issue dans la situation actuelle. »

Une fois l’effet de surprise passé, les jeunes filles accueillirent la nouvelle de manière plutôt positive. Elles qui s’étaient préparées à ce qu’une seule d’entre elles soit activée, réalisaient à présent que la mission de Tueuse ne serait plus assumée par une seule et une unique femme. Le poids du sort du monde serait désormais partagé par un grand nombre d’entre elles, à travers tous les pays et continents.

Cette pensée réconfortante leur fit ressentir moins d’appréhension. Cela leur avait momentanément permis d’oublier la tristesse qu’elles avaient ressentie face aux pertes des cinq potentielles lorsqu’ils s’étaient rendus au vignoble ; celles qui y avaient trouvé la mort faisaient parties des plus appréciées parmi les rangs des Tueuses juniors, et une cérémonie informelle avait été tenue en leur hommage, après que leurs corps aient été enterrés.

« Et n’oubliez pas, » avait fini par ajouter Buffy le visage grave, « ce pouvoir vient avec avantages, mais aussi des responsabilités. Vous devrez être fortes, mais également vous en montrer dignes. Il doit être utilisé pour le bien. »

 

***

Buffy venait de sortir de sa douche, et après s’être vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, elle resta un long moment à contempler son corps –ou plus précisément son ventre- dans le miroir. Elle se demandait quand celui-ci commencerait à prendre forme, ce qui la fascinait et l’effrayait à la fois. Une voix tendre s’éleva soudainement depuis l’entrée de la salle de bain, qui donnait sur la chambre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, amour ? »

« J’essaie de repérer les signes annonciateurs du futur et inéluctable gonflement de mon ventre… »

Spike s’approcha d’elle. « Ça ne devrait pas tarder, » estima t-il. « Nous sommes revenus de l’autre dimension il y a… dix semaines. »

Il passa une main caressante contre le ventre de la jeune femme. « Ça lui fait donc deux mois et demi. »

« Oui, c’est ce que j’avais calculé moi aussi… » sourit Buffy.

« Il va falloir songer à en parler aux autres, mon cœur… »

« Je sais, » soupira t-elle en réponse. « Je n’arrête pas de penser à ça en ce moment. Mais je… je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à le leur dire. »

« Je comprends. »

Elle sembla hésitante, regardant encore distraitement son reflet dans le miroir et se tourna ensuite vers son vampire.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis plusieurs jours, mais comme tu as eu ta dose de surprises ces derniers temps, je préférais attendre un peu avant de le faire… »

Face à l’air un peu inquiet qui venait de faire son apparition sur le visage du vampire, Buffy s’empressa de le rassurer.

« T’en fais pas, ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Oh, bien, ça manquait les nouvelles surprenantes… Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage au moins ? Parce que je t’admettrais que je ne suis pas très fan des églises… » finit-il avec humour.

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, suivie de près par Spike, puis elle finit par reprendre la parole sérieusement.

« Non, rassure-toi. Mais je… je ne t’ai pas tout dit sur la manière dont j’ai commencé à suspecter cette grossesse. C’est un rêve qui m’a vraiment fait réagir… »

« Un rêve ? » se consterna Spike. « Prémonitoire ? »

« Peut-être, je n’en suis pas si sûre. Mais en tout cas, ça m’a mis sur la voie… »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Une belle chambre, celle d’un enfant d’environ deux ans, qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. »

« Tu… tu as vu notre enfant ? » sourit-il. « Je serais prêt à n’importe quoi pour avoir des rêves prémonitoires de ce genre. »

Buffy eut un grand sourire. « Je te cache pas que je préfère ce genre de vision moi aussi. »

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever son regard vers le sien.

« Mais plus précisément, cet enfant, c’était… notre _fille_ , Spike. C’est notre fille que j’ai vue… »

Spike écarquilla les yeux et resta un moment silencieux.

« Une petite fille… ? » souffla t-il finalement. « Wow, c’est… wow. »

« Elle était tellement adorable. Et c’est ce qui me donne confiance pour cette grossesse… Si ce rêve est prémonitoire, je me dis que… qu’on s’en était pas si mal sortis. Elle avait l’air parfaitement heureuse et d’avoir une vie à peu près normale de petite fille… »

« C’est rassurant, » confirma Spike. « Mais je n’en doutais pas… Je suis pressé de la voir, », dit-il en posant un regard tendre sur son ventre. « Surtout si elle est aussi belle que sa maman. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire timide et il se pencha sur elle pour l’embrasser. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent enlacés au milieu de la salle de bain, leurs corps étroitement serrés l’un contre l’autre. Quand il sentit que la fraîcheur de la pièce faisait légèrement frissonner sa Tueuse, Spike jugea plus sage de les amener en direction de la chambre.

 

***

« A votre avis, elle vient de quelle année ? » demanda Anya après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Comme tous les matins depuis un certain nombre de semaines, le Scooby avait pris pour habitude de se réunir dans la cuisine afin de discuter avec plus de tranquillité de l’évolution des évènements ou des recherches. Mais depuis l’arrivée d’Anne parmi eux, de nombreuses questions de ce genre avaient tendance à germer durant leurs conversations.

« Moins on en saura, mieux ce sera, » raisonna Giles. « Ce n’est jamais bon de trop en savoir sur son avenir… croyez-moi ! Mieux vaut se contenter de découvrir les choses par soi-même. »

« Oui je connais tout ce blabla, mais quand même, qui ne se pose pas ces questions ? » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Avouez que c’est intriguant. »

« Pour être honnête, je suis également curieuse de savoir, » intervint timidement Dawn.

« Oui, surtout quand on sait que la plupart d’entre nous sont morts, » poursuivit l’ex-démone. « Ce serait bien d’être mis au parfum, qu’on sache au moins si notre dernière heure est pour bientôt ou non… »

« A mon avis, elle ne doit pas revenir de très loin, je dirais peut-être cinq ou six ans…. » continua la jeune Summers.

« Raison de plus ! Je pense que si elle pouvait nous éviter de mourir, elle agirait en faveur du Bien. »

Une voix provint de l’entrée de la cuisine. « Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre, » lança Anne. « Parce que ceux qui sont morts le sont pour une cause juste, et que pour certains, cela doit se produire… »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers elle et elle poursuivit en s’avançant vers les autres. « Même si je souhaite plus que tout pouvoir les sauver, ça n’est pas à moi d’en décider. Certaines choses doivent se passer. »

« Mais avec ta présence, l’avenir a dû déjà changer… » objecta Anya. « Tous ces malheurs ne se produiront peut-être pas. »

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment, » lui répondit Anne. « Le fait que je sois venue pour vous aider dans le combat ne signifie en rien que ce qui s’est produit, ne se reproduira pas cette fois aussi. Certaines des choses qui sont arrivés doivent arriver. Ne croyez pas que je ne souhaite rien dire, mais le prix à payer risquerait d’être trop grand. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas au moins nous dire de quelle année tu viens ? » demanda à nouveau l’ex-démone curieuse.

L’ensemble des membres du Scooby échangèrent des regards patients. Quand Anya s’y mettait, elle ne lâchait vraiment pas le morceau.

« Anya, je n’ai le droit de ne rien révéler, » soupira Anne. « Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait déclencher de si grave ! »

« Anya, sans vouloir te vexer, pourrais-tu te taire ? » s’agaça Giles.

« Enfin, ça ne vous paraît pas logique que je me pose des questions ? C’est la grande spécialité des humains normalement : se poser des questions ! »

« Oui, mais se poser des questions, ça se fait aussi dans le silence, Anya, » intervint finalement Willow.

« Et quand il s’agit de l’avenir, se poser des questions n’est pas toujours bon… » ajouta l’Observateur.

Anne prit à nouveau la parole. « Ça vaut mieux pour vous, croyez-moi… »

Non sans ronchonner, Anya cessa de poser des questions, blessée dans sa fierté. L’ex-démone de la vengeance qu’elle fut jadis les aurait réduit en miettes rien que pour avoir osé la contredire.

« Alors Willow, le rituel est prévu pour quand ? » demanda Dawn.

« Dans sûrement peu de temps. Peut-être ce soir, enfin si ça vous semble être le bon moment ? »

Tout en posant cette question, elle s’était en particulier tournée vers Buffy qui hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suis d’accord. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » répondit la Tueuse.

« Dans ce cas… »

 

***

C’est en début d’après-midi et après l’entraînement des potentielles que Buffy et Spike avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la cave pour un combat. Se battre l’un contre l'autre les avait toujours amusé, mais à présent, Buffy découvrait que ce petit plaisir qu’ils s’autorisaient parfois n’allait peut-être plus le rester pour longtemps. Elle avait dès le départ remarqué que Spike, même s’il faisait généralement attention, se laissait beaucoup moins aller qu’à son habitude. C’est après avoir poussé un long soupir qu’elle finit par s’exaspérer.

« Spike ! »

« Quoi ? » se surprit-il à son ton.

« Je le sens. »

Spike fit mine de ne pas comprendre et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogatif à son adresse.

« Tu retiens tes coups ! » clarifia t-elle. « Tu croyais que je ne m’en apercevrais pas ?! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… » dit-il innocemment.

Buffy le regarda dans les yeux avec une expression qui semblait dire " _Tu te fous de moi ?_ ". Le regard de Spike s’attendrit et il reprit sur un ton désolé.

« Excuse moi, mais je ne me vois pas te mettre des coups ! »

« Ce n’est qu’un entraînement. »

« Je pourrais te faire mal sans le vouloir. »

« Spike, je suis peut-être enceinte, mais je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne me vois vraiment pas te frapper. »

« Les démons s’en chargeront, tu sais, » rationalisa t-elle.

« Qu’ils essaient pour voir… » grogna t-il.

Buffy eut un petit rire, à la fois agacée et touchée d’être le centre d’autant d’attention de sa part.

« Il vaut mieux que je m’entraîne dans des conditions réelles, tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher de toute manière… »

« On parie ? » Il passa une main douce le long du bras de sa Tueuse et poursuivit. « Tu sais ce que je t’ai dit, je n’en laisserai aucun te faire du mal. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule, et je ne risque pas d’être prête à y faire face si je ne m’entraîne pas dans des conditions proches de la réalité. »

Spike leva les mains en défense. « Comme tu veux, mais avant… »

Dans un élan auquel Buffy n’était pas préparée, il passa une main contre sa joue pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début surprise, la jeune femme finit par approfondir le baiser avec passion, passant un bras derrière le cou du vampire pour le rapprocher d’elle. 

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Anne fit son apparition dans la cave, mais face au spectacle qui s’offrait à elle, elle eut un petit air embarrassé et s’apprêta à remonter en s’excusant.

« Je suis désolée ! J’étais descendue pour m’entraîner un peu mais je… je reviendrai. »

Buffy tourna la tête vers elle. « Mais non, reste ! Tu peux t’entraîner avec nous si tu veux… »

La Tueuse jeta un oeil à son vampire, qui approuva.

Anne leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Vous vous entraîniez là ? »

Buffy se sépara de l’étreinte de Spike et s’adressa à nouveau à la jeune fille. « Oui, enfin, on… on faisait une pause. »

« Oh… Dans ce cas… »

Elle redescendit les marches et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tenait face à eux, au centre de la cave.

« Mon intrusion ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, au contraire, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vaux au combat, » lui répondit Buffy.

Anne avait l’air assez impressionné à l’idée de s’entraîner en leur compagnie et vu son attitude, avait l’air d’en éprouver un réel sentiment de fierté.

« Alors, avec quoi veux-tu te battre ? » demanda la Tueuse.

« J’aime beaucoup le combat à l’épée, mais j’avoue avoir un vrai penchant pour le combat au corps à corps. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, » sourit Buffy.

« Euh… »

Buffy l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse émettre une quelconque protestation. « Ah non ! Elle, au moins, ne retiendra pas ses coups. » Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Anne et lui demanda sur un ton enthousiaste. « Alors ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

Avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, la jeune fille s’avança vers la Tueuse et tenta la première attaque, ce qui lui valut une riposte de Buffy qui l’envoya à terre. Anne se releva rapidement.

« Bon, on va dire que c’était un coup pour rien, » commença la Tueuse. « On re… »

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle attaque d’Anne qui l’envoya en un coup de poing et un coup de pied bien placés, à terre, sonnée. Elle se releva, étonnée et adressa à la jeune fille un regard surpris.

« C’est pas mal du tout. C’est une tactique que j’utilise très souvent. »

Anne lui adressa un petit sourire timide. « Alors, on recommence ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, curieuse de découvrir quelles autres surprises cette jeune fille lui réservait.

C’est une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Buffy se retrouva à terre pour la huitième fois, que la jeune femme décida de stopper le combat. Elle se releva avec l’aide de Spike -qui s’était montré particulièrement bluffé par les capacités de la jeune fille- et fit à nouveau face à Anne.

« Tu es vraiment… très forte, » dit-elle essoufflée.

Comme ils l’avaient remarqué la première fois qu’elle les avait rejoints, Anne disposait de très grandes capacités physiques et ils avaient été témoins aujourd’hui de son incontestable agilité qui faisait d’elle une adversaire redoutable. Si toutes les Tueuses du futur se révélaient être comme elles, leurs ennemis avaient de sérieux soucis à se faire.

« Mais j’ai vraiment eut une adversaire de taille ! » ajouta t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si j’arriverai un jour à t’égaler. »

« Oh crois moi, ça ne tardera pas ! Tu seras bien plus forte que je ne le suis. »

« On verra bien… Mais j’éprouve un profond respect pour toi. Tu es sans nul doute l’une des plus grandes Tueuses qui aient existé, je dirais même LA plus grande Tueuse ! Ça a été… un honneur. »

Buffy lui fit un large sourire, à la fois flattée et gênée par son compliment.

« Tu t’es vraiment très bien battue ! »

Spike était tout autant impressionné. « Je dirais même que c’était excellent ! »

« C’est parce que j’ai eu de très bon professeurs ! »

Buffy eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu face à cette phrase. Voyant que plus personne ne parlait et que le silence commençait à se faire pesant, Anne continua en plaçant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Bon, je crois que je vais remonter. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus. »

« Je crois que pour moi aussi, » ajouta Buffy. « Mais je te laisse y aller, je veux d’abord souffler un peu. »

Anne partit en direction de l’escalier et remonta les marches deux par deux pour se rendre à l’étage. Spike, qui se trouvait près d’elle, lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Est-ce que LA plus grande Tueuse se serait légèrement laissée déborder par son adversaire ? »

« Non, mais… je… je dois avouer qu’elle n’est pas loin d’y arriver. C’est peut-être seulement l’expérience qui lui manque. Et puis, je ne suis pas LA plus grande Tueuse… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça, » finit-elle maladroite.

« Disons qu’après avoir bravé deux fois la mort, tu peux laisser de côté la modestie mon cœur. »

« Ouais, mais ça, je ne le dois qu’à mes amis. Je n’en serais pas vraiment là, sinon… »

« En tout cas, les Tueuses du futur ont l’air d’assurer un max, » admira Spike. « Promis, je n’en contrarierai aucune… »

« Qu’elles essaient de te botter les fesses pour voir… elles auront affaire à moi, » dit la Tueuse d’une voix ferme.

Face au regard amusé de Spike, la Tueuse poursuivit en haussant les épaules, d’humeur taquine.

« Je tiens à conserver pour moi ce privilège. »

 

***

Debout au centre du vignoble, la Force contemplait les dégâts qui avaient été causés par le combat contre le Scooby et les potentielles. De nombreux tonneaux avaient été brisés en mille morceaux, et des bris de verre de bouteilles, dont le contenu s’était répandu, jonchaient le sol. Son démon n’avait pu reprendre la motricité de ses membres que trois heures après le départ du Scooby et, loin d’être oubliée, la douleur qu’avait causée ce sort avait généré une rage incontrôlable chez lui.

« Je tuerai cette sorcière de mes mains ! »

« Les sorcières ne t’ont jamais fait de cadeau, même par le passé, » rappela la Force, toujours sous l’apparence de Buffy.

« Elle mourra, » grogna t-il.

« Si je me souciais de toi, je te conseillerais de faire attention à ce que tu fais quand il s’agit de la sorcière, » lança la Force nonchalamment en faisant mine d’admirer ses ongles.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence et poursuivit froidement en parlant d’Anne.

« Je n’en reviens pas qu’ils l’aient crue. »

« Si vous parlez de la fille, je vous avais dit qu’il aurait mieux valu que je la tue. »

« Ça n’a, de toute manière, plus aucune importance. Mais j’y pense, ne t’avais-je pas chargé de TOUS les massacrer ? N’étais-ce pas ce que tu m’avais promis de faire ? »

« J’ai réussi tout de même réduire leur nombre… »

« Tu ne t’en es pas pris aux personnes les plus à craindre. Tu n’as tué que des potentielles. »

« …et la seconde tueuse et le vampire. »

« Le vampire s’en est sorti, quant à la seconde tueuse, elle se remettra bien assez vite, » le brima t-elle.

« Je finirai par les avoir. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir… » soupira la Force, indifférente. « Ils mourront dans peu de temps de toute façon. À présent, j’ai une tout autre mission à te confier. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Mon plan se met doucement en place. Je veux que tu me ramènes une personne dont ils pourront difficilement se passer. Tu vois de qui je veux parler… »

« La Tueuse ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène la Tueuse ?! »

« Pour que mon plan fonctionne comme je l’espère, il me la faut vivante. Une fois que ça se sera passé comme je l’espère, tu en feras ce que tu veux… Et étant donné son état actuel, je sais que je pourrais faire d’une pierre deux coups, définitivement. »

« Mais si la tuer n’est pas votre objectif, pourquoi l’enlever ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, » répondit-elle froidement. « Contente-toi seulement de me la ramener. »

« Mais si je fais ça, ses amis viendront nous attaquer pour la récupérer. »

« Tue-en le plus possible, mais, elle, ne la tue pas… pas dans l’immédiat du moins. Et si certains de ses amis ont la bonne idée de vouloir venir la chercher, qu’ils viennent ! »

Un lent sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres.

« C’est exactement ce que j’attends d’eux… »

 

***

« Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? »

Buffy venait de poser cette question à sa meilleure amie. Elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tueuse, installées sur le lit sur lequel étaient disposés toutes sortes d’ingrédients et parchemins sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer des paroles en latin.

« Oui. Laisse-moi me préparer encore quelques minutes et je commence. »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête en signe d’entente. Elle se prépara à quitter la chambre quand Willow l’interpella avec hésitation.

« Buffy ! Tu… tu sais, j’aimerais que pendant que je lance le sort, quelqu’un reste avec moi. Au cas où… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils, le regard interrogatif, et la jeune sorcière poursuivit avec anxiété.

« …au cas où je perdrais le contrôle. Si c’est le cas, il ne faudra pas que vous hésitiez à me tuer, » finit-elle avec conviction.

La jeune Tueuse la contempla un moment en retour.

« Ça n’arrivera pas, » la rassura finalement Buffy. « Tu as entendu ce que t’a dit Anne, tu vas faire appel à une magie très pure… elle ne se retournera pas contre toi. Et puis si c’est le cas, on tentera de te contrôler. »

La sorcière secoua négativement la tête.

« Je t’en prie, Buffy… Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras faire de mal à personne. J’ai déjà assez mauvaise conscience pour ce que j’ai fait… »

« Je te le promets, » répondit la Tueuse finalement. « Mais sois confiante, je suis sûre qu’il ne t’arrivera rien. »

Willow paraissait incertaine.

« Où comptes-tu lancer le sort ? »

« Il me faut un grand espace. Je pense que la cave conviendra parfaitement. »

« D’accord. Je vais descendre vérifier que personne ne s’y trouve. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Willow hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Buffy quitta la chambre, laissant la sorcière vérifier la formule une dernière fois.

 

***

En arrivant dans le salon, la Tueuse s’approcha du canapé dans lequel étaient installés Dawn, Alex et Kennedy. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, la voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Ça va être le moment… »

« Je pourrai rester avec elle, pendant l’incantation ? » demanda Kennedy.

« Je pense que plus il y aura de monde pour l’accompagner, mieux ce sera. »

Andrew, qui se trouvait du côté de l’entrée, approcha à son tour. « Je pourrai venir moi aussi ? J’aimerais la voir à l’œuvre… »

« On n’est pas au cirque ! » s’offusqua Buffy. « Et puis, si nous voulons avoir du silence, je ne pense que ta présence soit requise. »

« Mais… » tenta t-il en protestation.

« Tu dis un mot de plus et on en revient aux bonnes vieilles méthodes : ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise, » lança Alex. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles renouveler cette expérience… ? »

Andrew déglutit difficilement. « Non… »

Il partit en direction de la cuisine. Dawn le suivit du regard pendant qu’ils les quittaient.

« Il essaie de devenir bon mais on ne lui facilite vraiment pas la tâche, » compatit-elle.

« S'il tient tellement que ça à être bon, il pourrait commencer par essayer de gagner en maturité. Ce serait un bon début… » ajouta le Charpentier.

« Je trouve quand même qu’on est un peu injuste avec lui… Il faudrait faire de l’éducation positive pour qu’il évolue dans le bon sens. »

« Tu le prendrais pas en pitié ? » déclara Alex en haussant un sourcil.

« N’exagérons rien… » fit mine de se reprendre Dawn.

 

***

Dix minutes. 

Cela faisait dix minutes qu’ils se trouvaient dans la cave, et que Willow, placée au centre, avait commencé à prononcer son rituel, qu’elle marmonnait d’une voix inaudible. Elle tenait entre ses mains la Faux, et restait concentrée, sous le regard attentif de tous les autres. Il ne s’était toujours rien passé. Les membres du Scooby échangeaient parfois des regards angoissés, de peur que les choses se passent mal. Et le temps que prenait l’accomplissement du sort ne les rassurait en rien. Alors qu’elle avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis quelques minutes, Willow les rouvrit soudain. Elle commençait à percevoir le pouvoir que Buffy et Faith disaient sentir émaner de la faux.

« Oh mon dieu… » souffla t-elle soudain, sous la charge de l’émotion. « Le pouvoir. Je… je le sens ! »

Un vent se mit à souffler dans la cave, et Willow poursuivit le rituel. Les effets de ce genre de sorts étant un peu incertains, les membres du Scooby qui l’entouraient se reculèrent un peu, gardant une forme de distance de sécurité. La racine des cheveux de la jeune femme avaient commencé à prendre une teinte blanche, ce qui en consterna plus d’un, excepté Anne qui observait la scène d’un œil serein. Buffy jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune fille, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire confiant, ce qui eut pour effet d’apaiser un peu l’anxiété de la Tueuse.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, la sorcière rousse continua son incantation, se laissant complètement submergée par la pureté de la magie du sort. C’est à ce moment là que les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir. A l’étage, toutes les Tueuses potentielles sentirent monter en elles la puissance et le pouvoir des Tueuses.

« C’est le moment, » lança Vi en vacillant.

Toutes celles qui se trouvaient debout durent trouver un point d’appui pour se maintenir en place. Le sentiment de pouvoir et de puissance les envahissait peu à peu, les laissant pantelantes. 

Dans la cave, Kennedy, seule Tueuse potentielle présente parmi les autres membres du Scooby, sentit monter en elle par vagues cette énergie pure. 

Lorsque Spike vit Buffy vaciller légèrement, il se plaça rapidement près d’elle et la maintint pour ne pas qu’elle s’écroule. La jeune femme plaça une main contre son ventre, et ils échangèrent un long regard consterné. Anne, qui se trouvait à l’opposé d’eux, leur lança un regard en coin lorsqu’elle vit les effluves du pouvoir atteindre également Buffy. Elle eut un léger sourire mélancolique, et afin de ne pas attirer l’attention, reporta à nouveau son attention sur la sorcière.

De son côté, extasiée par la pureté du pouvoir qui affluait en elle, Willow ne pouvait retirer un sourire béat de ses lèvres et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Vous croyez que c’est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? » chuchota Dawn.

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse n’obtint aucune réponse, car à peine avait-elle prononcés ces mots que le vent magique qui avait envahi la cave cessa de souffler et les cheveux de Willow reprirent leur couleur de base. Elle semblait essoufflée mais plongée dans un infini état de bien-être. Le Scooby, qui s’était tenu à une distance respectable, commença à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers elle, Spike vint chuchoter doucement à l’oreille de sa Tueuse, qui semblait s’être rapidement remise.

« Ça va, amour ? »

Buffy semblait intriguée. « Oui, c’est juste que… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, semblant lire dans les pensées de l’autre, ils décidèrent d’attendre pour avoir cette conversation.

« On discutera de ça plus tard. »

Buffy hocha doucement la tête, comme dans un état second, et ils s’approchèrent à leur tour de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci s’était allongée à terre, encore sous le coup de l’émotion.

« Tu es une déesse, » lui adressa Kennedy avec un sourire.

« Et toi tu es une Tueuse ! » lui répondit-elle béate.

« Alors ça a marché ? » demanda Anya en approchant.

Willow, toujours au sol, se retourna pour s’allonger sur le dos. « J’en suis certaine. Je l’ai senti… et je le sens encore. »

« C’était très bizarre ce sort ! » continua l’ex-démone. « Surtout la couleur de tes cheveux. Les cheveux en noirs comme quand tu étais mauvaise, c’était quand même beaucoup plus classe. Le blanc ne te va pas du tout au teint… »

« J’y penserai, » ironisa Willow. « Ça a été… incroyable ! » s’extasia t-elle. « La magie blanche à l’état pur. »

« On a vu ça, » lui lança Buffy avec un sourire.

La sorcière rousse tenta de se relever mais ayant encore quelques petites difficultés, elle se fit aider par Alex.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, très bien. J’arrive à les sentir… »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Dawn.

« Des Tueuses… Des Tueuses s’éveillent, partout dans le monde. »

« Il faudra qu’on les retrouve… » déclara Giles.

« On ne peut pas partir, » continua Buffy. « Pas maintenant, malheureusement. Mais nous le ferons, lorsque tout se sera un peu calmé. On doit d’abord se débarrasser du démon… Avec le nombre de Tueuses que compte la maison à présent, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Alex s’adressa d’un ton moqueur à Spike. « Une cohabitation avec une vingtaine de Tueuses, quelle ironie pour un vampire ! C’est le moment de rogner définitivement les crocs, si l’envie t’en prenait… »

« Te fais pas de souci pour moi, Harris, je saurai très bien me gérer en ce qui les concerne, » sortit Spike sarcastique. « Par contre, pour toi, c’est moins sûr… » glissa t-il en réplique.

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et remonta les marches à la suite de Buffy.

Alex leva les mains en défense. « J’dis plus rien. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Willow se dirigea vers le frigo dans lequel elle prit une bouteille d’eau.

« La magie et ses effets… »

Soudain, plusieurs potentielles dont Vi débarquèrent dans la cuisine, enthousiastes.

« Ça a marché, on l’a senti ! »

« Ça y est ? On est des Tueuses, alors ? » demanda Alicia.

« C’est ce qu’on va voir, » déclara Buffy.

La Tueuse originelle sembla, pendant quelques secondes, chercher quelque chose des yeux, puis finit par se saisir d’un verre qui se trouvait dans le lavabo. Elle finit par le tendre à Alicia, qui l’avait regardé faire interrogative.

« Qu’est-ce que je suis supposée faire avec ça exactement ? » se consterna la jeune fille.

« Brise-le, » invectiva Buffy.

« Je vais me couper, » s’inquiéta Alicia.

« Fais-moi confiance. Essaie. »

Une lueur d’hésitation traversa le regard de la jeune fille, puis elle s’exécuta. Le verre se brisa aussi facilement que si ça avait été du plastique, et aucune trace de coupure ne fut à déplorer. Surprise, un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Tueuse.

« Tu vois ? »

« C’est trop cool ! » lança Vi.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer votre réelle entraînement, avec vos pouvoirs de Tueuse, » lança Buffy.

« C’était mon verre préféré, t’aurais pu choisir autre chose ! » s’éleva soudain la voix d’Andrew.

Un silence plombant accueillit cette intervention et les personnes présentes dans la pièce jetèrent un regard exaspéré au jeune homme.

 

***

« Tu crois vraiment que c’est ça ? » demanda Spike.

« Je pense qu’il n’y a pas de doute à avoir… » lui répondit Buffy.

En entrant dans leur chambre, la jeune femme s’était laissée tomber sur le lit, toujours perturbée par ce qui s’était produit un peu plus tôt. Spike était venu s’allonger près d’elle, mais était néanmoins resté en appui sur un coude, face à sa Tueuse.

« Et puis, ça me revient maintenant. Quand… quand Willow avait accompli le sort pour identifier les potentielles, tu te souviens que j’étais moi aussi illuminée d’une lumière dorée ? Finalement, c’était parfaitement logique. »

Il faufila une main sous le haut de la jeune femme et passa une main contre son ventre. « Une Tueuse. Notre fille est une Tueuse… »

« Dans le genre bébé miracle, on bat tous les records, » ironisa Buffy dans un sourire.

« Ouais, c’est déjà étrange que nous ayons été affectés par les particularités de l’autre monde. »

« Je dois avouer que moi aussi ça m’intrigue. Et maintenant ça… Il va falloir qu’on essaie un peu d’apporter des réponses. »

« De toute façon, ce n’est pas le plus important, » répondit Spike. « Du moment que toi et elle, vous allez bien… »

« Mmh… » Un air inquiet était inscrit sur les traits de Buffy. « Mais je me dis que… elle va elle aussi connaître une vie qui mêlera combat, visions et mort. J’aurais espéré autre chose pour notre enfant… »

« Les Tueuses sont à présent des milliers à travers le monde, elle ne connaîtra pas les mêmes contraintes. »

« Je l’espère… » murmura Buffy.

 

***

La Tueuse blonde venait de sortir de sa chambre quand elle passa près de celle de Willow qui était provisoirement monopolisée par Faith, et qu’elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas encore pris le temps de réellement discuter avec la jeune femme. Depuis qu’elle avait été blessée, Wood s’était pas mal occupé d’elle, ce qui en avait fait sourire plus d’un. Qui aurait cru que Faith serait un jour officiellement avec quelqu’un ? Elle qui n’était jamais restée avec un homme plus de quelques heures… Dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous les deux connu la solitude, plus que les autres, et grandi sans famille. Et Faith semblait beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie, il était l’un des rares qui parvenaient aussi bien à lui tenir tête. Grâce à sa guérison accélérée de Tueuse, sa blessure commençait déjà à disparaître mais elle devait continuer à rester allongée pour que le rétablissement se fasse plus rapidement, situation que la Tueuse brune trouvait des plus insupportables.

Quand Buffy entra dans la chambre, Faith était seule, Wood ayant quitté la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était à présent en train de lire un livre, ce qui surprit grandement la Tueuse.

« Tu…tu t’es mise à lire ?! »

« Il faut bien que je m’occupe, » rétorqua Faith, « sinon je vais devenir dingue. Et étant donné que j’ai pas mal séché ces dernières années, j’ai pensé que c’était une bonne idée de m’instruire, histoire de me rattraper… »

« Décidément, Wood a une très bonne influence sur toi, » lança Buffy en secouant la tête.

La Tueuse blonde referma la porte derrière elle, s’avança vers le centre de la chambre et resta debout face à la Tueuse brune, les bras croisés.

« L’idée ne vient pas de lui mais de moi, » lui répondit Faith.

« Je vois… »

« Alors, ce sort ? »

« Il a marché comme prévu, » déclara Buffy en venant s’asseoir sur le lit. « Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus deux Tueuses mais une vingtaine… enfin une vingtaine, plus les quelques milliers d’autres qui se trouvent dans le monde. »

« On peut dire que ça allègera pas mal notre boulot. Fini le poids du monde sur les épaules d’une seule femme… Enfin, ça, c’était surtout ton rôle ! »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça… » répondit Buffy en feignant l’indifférence. « Mais même si elles sont toutes devenues des Tueuses, je me sens toujours… responsables d’elles. Elles n’ont pas encore suffisamment de connaissances et de pratique sur le terrain, et puis, elles sont tellement jeunes… »

« On n’était pas plus vieilles quand on a acquit nos pouvoirs de Tueuse… » lui répondit Faith. « Et encore, elles ont la chance d’être guidées par un grand nombre de personnes, ce qui n’a pas été notre cas. »

« C’est sûr. Et encore, je me demande si on ne les couve pas un peu trop… »

« Je l’ai toujours dit, il vaut mieux les laisser apprendre de leurs propres erreurs, Buffy, » déclara la Tueuse brune. « Il n’y a que comme ça que ça marchera pour elles… »

« Le fait est qu’il est question de leurs vies. Les laisser commettre des erreurs serait les mettre en danger… » Au terme de quelques secondes de silence, Buffy reprit sur le ton de la conversation. « Et ta blessure ? »

« Tant que je ne bouge pas, je ne sens rien, mais au moindre mouvement, la douleur a tendance à relancer. »

« Mmh, mmh… » commença Buffy l’air de rien. « Et puis, Wood a l’air de drôlement bien s’occuper de toi… »

« Alors là Buffy, je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir et te fatigue pas, » s’amusa Faith. « Wood et moi, c’est juste temporaire. »

« Hum ? Temporaire ? » lui lança la jeune blonde sceptique.

« Bien sûr, tu sais ce que c’est, » dit Faith en jouant l’indifférence. « On est enfermés ici depuis des mois, il me faut bien une distraction. »

« Et ça t’arracherait la langue de simplement admettre qu’il te plaît mais que toute idée d’engagement te faire peur ? »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire qui se voulait sarcastique.

« Mais bien sûr… » répondit-elle d’une voix sarcastique. « Tu me connais mal, Buffy. »

« Au contraire… » s’amusa la Tueuse blonde.

« Est-ce que tu prévois de t’en prendre au démon avec les potentielles… ? » demanda finalement Faith.

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant le subit changement de sujet, mais décida de ne pas insister.

« Non, pas pour l’instant. Je veux d’abord qu’elles s’entraînent et qu’elles prennent conscience des pouvoirs qu’elles ont acquis, avant de combattre. Je ne voudrais pas que le drame du vignoble se reproduise. »

« Je comprends. Et peut-être que je serai rétablie au moment où vous passerez à l’attaque. »

« Tu nous serais d’une grande aide, » approuva Buffy.

« Je… »

Elle s’interrompit brutalement lorsqu’un grand bruit d’éclatement de verres retentit en provenance de l’étage inférieur. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et Buffy se précipita à toute vitesse hors de la chambre.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, la Tueuse vit, au milieu du salon dévasté, le démon contre lequel ils avaient dû se battre au vignoble. Sans perdre de temps, elle se saisit de la première arme qu’elle trouva dans l’entrée, et rejoignit plusieurs des habitants de la maison qui se battaient contre lui avec acharnement. 

Avec la hache dont elle s’était saisie, elle mit un premier coup au démon, qui poussa un long rugissement, avant d’être attaqué par Spike. Anne ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans le combat, en empoignant la table basse du salon, et en la lui écrasant sur la tête, ce qui le fit tanguer quelques secondes. Ils mirent cette occasion à profit pour le marteler de coups, mais dans un sursaut de rage, il envoya tout le monde valser d’un geste dégagé, et Giles en fut la première victime en atterrissant à l’opposé de la pièce, contre la bibliothèque, qui tangua légèrement, mais, avec une chance insolente, ne lui tomba pas dessus ; il vit malgré tout une pile de bouquins atterrir sur sa tête, suite à quoi il resta sonné, incapable de se relever. Alex, qui avait empoigné une épée, tenta également une manoeuvre pour le blesser, mais le démon fut plus rapide, et lui fit une entaille assez profonde au bras avec l’un des poignards ancré dans sa chair, suite à quoi il l’envoya contre un mur.

Après dix minutes de lutte acharnée, Buffy fit un rapide état des lieux, et constata avec soulagement qu’outre les nombreux blessés qui s’étaient écartés du combat, il n’y avait aucune mort à déplorer. Profitant de ce court moment de distraction, le démon, après avoir envoyé Spike à travers les planches du salon -qui remplaçaient temporairement les vitres brisées- attrapa le pied de la table basse qui avait été cassé, et l’abattit lourdement sur la tête de la Tueuse, qui n’avait pas eu le temps de voir le coup arriver. 

Buffy s’écroula littéralement à terre, inconsciente, et, l’attrapant de ses deux mains, le démon la plaça sur son épaule et sortit de la maison précipitamment, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, la moitié d’entre eux étant au sol, sonné.

Giles se releva difficilement en se massant l’arrière de la tête, émergeant de derrière le canapé, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le démon avait quitté la maison.

« Il… il est parti ? » demanda t-il consterné.

A l’extérieur, devant la fenêtre du salon, Spike tentait péniblement de se relever et lorsqu’il se fut dégagé des morceaux de bois qui provenaient des planches de la fenêtre, il pénétra à nouveau dans le salon, enjambant le canapé.

« Vous avez réussi à le faire partir ? » s’étonna t-il à son tour.

« Non, pas exactement, » commença Willow l’air inquiet, en se relevant elle-même du sol.

« Tu lui as lancé un sort ? » interrogea à nouveau le vampire.

« Non Spike ! » répondit Willow. « Le démon est parti, il a quitté la maison… avec Buffy. »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le délai <3

** CHAPITRE 23 **

« Non Spike ! Le démon est parti, il a quitté la maison, avec Buffy. »

Le vampire décoloré ouvrit de grands yeux quand il entendit les propos de Willow, et mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l’information.

« QUOI ?! » parvint-il finalement à prononcer.

« Le démon a enlevé Buffy ?! » s’exclama à son tour l’Observateur, inquiet.

Kennedy se releva difficilement du sol. « On n’a rien pu faire, il était trop fort. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » s’inquiéta Alex. « Mais comment on va faire ?  Qu’est-ce qu’il… pourquoi l’a t-il enlevée ? »

Anne était à son tour très inquiète. « S’il la tue… »

« Si il avait voulu la tuer je pense qu’il l’aurait fait dès maintenant , » rationalisa Giles. « Il n’aurait pas prit la peine de l’enlever. Il y a forcément une raison pour qu’il la veuille vivante… »

Plus inquiet que jamais, Spike s’élança vers la porte et s’apprêta à sortir, mais Willow s’interposa pour l’en empêcher.

« Laisse-moi passer ! Je peux toujours essayer de les rattraper ! »

« Non ! Ça ne servirait à rien, » le calma la jeune sorcière. « Seul et sans le moindre plan, tu ne pourras rien contre lui. Vous vous ferez tuer tous les deux et on ne sera pas plus avancés. »

Le visage du vampire était crispé par l’inquiétude. « Mais s’il la tue… »

« S’il avait voulu la tuer, comme l’a dit Giles, il l’aurait fait dès maintenant. À mon avis, la Force doit avoir un tout autre plan, et tuer Buffy n’en fait pas partie dans l’immédiat. Ça ne servira absolument à rien que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Attends d’abord qu’on ait trouvé un plan. »

Willow fut soulagée de constater que Spike, bien que toujours anxieux, semblait retrouver un semblant de raison et retourner dans le salon. Dawn était également rongée par l’inquiétude à l’idée de perdre sa sœur et la sorcière rousse, bien qu’elle se trouve dans le même état d’esprit, s’approcha d’elle dans le but de la rassurer.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Dawnie, tout se passera bien. On va trouver une solution… »

« Il faut à tout prix qu’on la sorte de là, » intervint Anne l’air inquiet. « Dans le futur, ça ne s’est pas passé comme ça. Je… je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer. »

Giles se tourna vers elle. « Comme tu l’as dit, du fait de ta venue ici, les évènements sont complètement modifiés, et la plupart des souvenirs que tu as n’ont plus aucune valeur prédictive. »

« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose, » s’angoissa la jeune fille. « Bien que l’avenir duquel je viens ne soit pas réjouissant, je crains que sans Buffy, il ne le soit encore moins. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’il la tue… pas maintenant … »

Elle baissa la tête.

« L’important est d’agir le plus vite possible, » dit-elle sur un ton presque désespéré.

« Pourquoi ne l’a t-il pas tuée ? » s’interrogea Kennedy. « Pourquoi la Force veut Buffy vivante ? »

« Elle est la Tueuse, » commença Dawn, « peut-être que c’est pour ça que… »

« Non, nous sommes toutes des Tueuses à présent, » réagit Kennedy à nouveau. « Buffy n’est plus seule… »

« Ce que je voulais dire, c’est qu’elle est la Tueuse la plus expérimentée, la plus forte, c’est peut-être pour ça… »

« Ça ne colle pas quand même, » réfléchit Kennedy. « À quoi ça lui servirait d’avoir la plus douée des tueuses en sa possession ? Elle est au contraire le plus grand danger et si j’étais un démon, je ne m’amuserais pas à l’enlever et je me contenterais de tout simplement la tuer. »

« Kennedy a raison, ça ne colle pas, » intervint à son tour Alex. « Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pour quelle autre raison ? »

Willow reprit la parole. « À mon avis, ils veulent peut-être se servir d’elle pour qu’on y retourne et… qu’ils nous tuent. Une sorte de piège, assez médiocre il faut l’avouer. »

« Je ne vois pas bien l’intérêt, » déclara Giles. « Si c’était pour nous tuer, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire ici. »

« Il a essayé de le faire… » dit Dawn.

« Et il n’a pas réussi, » acheva d’indiquer Willow. « C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il a décidé de partir avec Buffy, afin qu’on aille la chercher et qu’ils s’attaquent à nous. »

« Et s’il était venu ici justement dans le but de repartir avec Buffy… ? » s’interrogea Spike.

La sorcière rousse se tourna vers lui. « Tu penses que la raison de sa venue ici était de l’enlever ? »

« C’est probable… Quoi de plus logique ? Je veux attirer les troupes dans le vignoble : j’enlève la Tueuse ! Celle qu’il est sûr qu’on ira chercher. »

« Ça se tient, » approuva la cadette Summers.

« Alors, comment va t-on la récupérer ? » demanda finalement Alex; « Si son but était justement de nous attirer au vignoble pour qu'il puisse nous tuer, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire ? Vous avez vu le gabarit de ce démon ?! Et les pertes qu’on a subies à cause de lui ? »

« Nous devons y aller, on ne peut pas la laisser là bas ! » s’inquiéta Dawn.

« Bien sûr que nous irons la chercher, » la rassura Willow. « Mais, Dawnie, il faut d’abord qu’on se prépare. On ne peut pas y aller, comme ça, sans aucun plan ! »

Spike semblait confus. « Ça me semble beaucoup trop… simple ! »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea la jeune Summers.

« Ça me semble bizarre qu’ils aient cru qu’on irait la chercher sans s’être préparés. La Force devait bien savoir qu’on n’irait pas la chercher sans un plan pour riposter, qu’on serait prêts à passer à l’attaque pour la récupérer et que son démon ne tiendrait pas le coup… pas contre un aussi grand nombre de Tueuses. »

« C’est peut être là le génie de son plan. C’est tellement simple que la Force se réjouit de nous voir douter… » suggéra t-elle en retour.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

« A moins qu’ils veuillent, tout comme la dernière fois, nous prendre par surprise, » ajouta Giles.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Willow.

« Avec un nouveau démon que la Force ne demande qu’à nous présenter. »

Alex intervint sur un ton ironique. « Un de ses nouveaux joujoux avec qui elle veut faire les présentations ? Vous croyez que ce serait impoli de refuser ? »

« Si nous voulons récupérer Buffy, nous allons être obligés de nous y rendre, » continua l’Observateur. « Mais les potentielles restent ici. »

« Nous ne sommes plus des potentielles, nous sommes des Tueuses, » rappela Kennedy.

« Je sais bien Kennedy, mais je pense que pour votre sécurité, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Nous avons déjà subi suffisamment de pertes sans en rajouter. »

« Je suis d’accord Giles, » approuva Willow, « mais si nous avons affaire à un nouveau démon, nous aurons besoin de toute l’aide possible, sinon nous risquons de nous faire tuer. »

« Mais il est aussi de notre devoir de protéger ces jeunes filles… »

« Je pense que c’est à nous d’en décider ! » intervint à nouveau la jeune Tueuse déterminée. « Et si certaines d’entre nous souhaitent vous apporter leur aide pour secourir Buffy, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refuseriez ! »

Giles poussa un soupir quelque peu exaspéré. L’opiniâtreté, voilà un point commun que Kennedy partageait avec Faith et Anya.

Willow reprit d’une voix hésitante. « Elle n’a pas tort. Chacune d’elles est libre de faire ce qu’elle veut, et si certaines veulent nous aider, je ne trouve pas ça si mal… »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. »

Anne jeta un œil à Spike, qui était resté silencieux depuis quelques minutes, et put voir transparaître toute l’inquiétude et l’angoisse sur ses traits. Tous paraissaient angoissés par la situation, mais le vampire en avait des signes particulièrement plus marqués. La jeune fille était persuadée qu’il se faisait violence intérieurement pour ne pas aller retrouver Buffy.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on décide ? » demanda finalement Alex.

« J’avais commencé à faire des recherches pour savoir à quel race appartenait ce démon, » commença Willow, « mais l’incantation pour donner le pouvoir de Tueuse aux filles m’a empêché de les poursuivre… Je vais m’y remettre et avec de la chance je pourrais peut-être découvrir une de ses faiblesses. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être jeter le même sort qu’il avait subi il y a des siècles, » suggéra Anne. « Des sorcières de l’époque l’avaient fait passer de l’état de démon à celui d’esprit impuissant. Enfin, impuissant, si on oublie le fait qu’il a réussi à me posséder, mais il n’y serait pas parvenu sans la Force… »

Willow acquiesça. « Oui, je pourrais essayer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais les sorcières qui ont fait ça avaient certainement un très grand pouvoir et je ne pense pas que j’aurais la capacité à moi seule de le faire. Je vais téléphoner aux sorcières de la confrérie pour savoir si elles peuvent m’apporter leur aide. »

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps… » déclara Giles. « On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Buffy là bas. » 

 

***

Le démon venait d’arriver au Vignoble, la Tueuse toujours sur son épaule, et il la jeta à terre sans ménagement, aux pieds de la Force qui la regarda tomber lourdement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois que tu as réussi. C’est du très bon travail. Combien as-tu réussi à en tuer ? »

Le démon parut mal à l’aise. « Aucun. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama t-elle.

Le démon ne répondit rien, se contentant d’un léger grognement, et la Force sembla se calmer un peu.

« Ça ne fait rien, » dit-elle finalement d’une voix nonchalante. « Avec ce que je leur ai concocté, s’ils s’en sortent tous vivants, ça relèvera vraiment du miracle. »

« Ils reviendront à la charge, ça j’en suis certain. Ils ne pourront pas se passer de leur chère Tueuse… Est-ce que je peux la tuer maintenant ? » finit-il.

« Si je t’ai demandé de me la ramener vivante, ce n’était pas pour que tu la tues ensuite. »

« Je ne comprends pas, dans quel intérêt voulez-vous la garder vivante ? »

La Force conserva le regard fixé sur la Tueuse. « J’ai encore des choses à régler avec elle. »

 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, à un stade avancé de la nuit, les recherches se poursuivaient, alors que Willow passait pour sa part de nombreux appels en Angleterre, principalement aux sorcières de la Confrérie. Spike, quant à lui, laissait ressortir sa frustration et son inquiétude dans la cave, en donnant des coups avec acharnement contre le punching-ball. 

Il n’avait pas réussi à la sauver, une nouvelle fois. Il s’était promis de veiller sur elle en cette période plus particulière, et elle se trouvait désormais prisonnière, pendant que lui restait à ruminer sa colère contre lui-même. S’il lui arrivait la moindre chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Lorsqu’il remonta après deux heures passées isolé, il vint aux nouvelles pour savoir où en étaient les autres. C’est alors qu’il faisait son entrée dans le salon que Willow débarqua à toute vitesse dans la pièce.

« Nous avons trouvé une solution avec les sorcières de la confrérie, elles vont venir ! »

« Venir ? » s’étonna Giles en réponse.

« Ici ? ! Les sorcières de la confrérie ? » interrogea à son tour Dawn.

« Oui. Elles pensent que toutes réunies, elles ont le pouvoir d’éliminer le démon. »

Une lueur d’espoir sembla étinceler le regard de la jeune Summers. « Tu crois vraiment qu’elles y arriveront ? »

La sorcière rousse hocha la tête. « Lorsque j’étais mauvaise, c’est elles qui ont procuré à Giles les pouvoirs pour qu’il s’oppose à moi. Elles sont bien plus puissantes que je ne le suis. »

Spike s’exaspéra. « Mais le temps qu’elles viennent, ce sera beaucoup trop long, Buffy a besoin d’aide maintenant. »

« Je sais Spike, » le rassura immédiatement Willow. « C’est pour ça qu’elles seront là d’ici quelques minutes. »

Dawn s’étonna. « Comment ça ? »

« Un démon a une dette envers elles. Il va les téléporter. À condition qu’on ne le tue pas, ça va de soi. »

Le vampire blond sembla s’apaiser.

« Vous pouvez même arrêter les recherches, elles sont parvenues à trouver le nom du démon. C’est un Dolmen. »

Les sourcils de l’Observateur se froncèrent. « Un Dolmen ? Ce nom ne m’est pas étranger… »

« Ils sont réputés pour être assez féroces. Mais celui à qui on a à faire n’était pas n’importe lequel des Dolmen. C’est, comme l’a dit Anne, celui qui a été maudit par des sorcières pour avoir massacré un village entier. Il a été transformé en un esprit immatériel, il y a de ça quelques siècles. Mais elles, elles ne se contenteront pas de juste l’affaiblir, elles ont bien l’intention de le détruire. Plus de crainte qu’il revienne. »

« Parfait. C’est parfait, » accentua Giles. « Si elles peuvent nous aider, c’est tant mieux. Je suis tout de même surpris qu’elles aient accepté de venir au vu des circonstances et de la crise que nous traversons en ce moment même, surtout à Sunnydale. »

« J’ai eu du mal à les convaincre, pour être honnête, » répondit Willow. « Elles ne feront qu’un bref passage, elles ne resteront pas. »

« Tant qu’elles nous permettent de secourir Buffy… » lança Anne.

« Oui… » approuva Dawn. « Je suis pressée que tout ça soit fini. J’espère qu’il ne lui a pas fait de mal. »

En dépit de la nouvelle positive, Spike ne parvint pas à retirer son air morose et inquiet de son visage, et il redescendit sans un mot à la cave, sous le regard compatissant de Willow. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à attendre l’arrivée des sorcières de la Confrérie.

Après quelques minutes passées seul dans la cave, Anne finit par y descendre et elle le trouva assis sur le lit, toujours aussi soucieux.

« Ça va ? »

« À ton avis ? » lança Spike d’une voix morose. « Buffy est peut être en train de se faire tuer et je reste là, sans rien faire, alors que je lui avais promis de… »

Il s’interrompit et poussa un soupir d’exaspération, laissant sur son visage transparaître toutes les émotions qu’il contenait. Il releva son regard vers la jeune fille.

« Tu es au courant, » lança t-il d’une voix plus affirmative qu’interrogative.

« Au sujet de quoi ? »

« L’enfant. »

Anne baissa les yeux, confuse. « Je ne peux rien dire… »

« Je sais, mais je… ça ne fait qu’accentuer mon inquiétude, tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille garda le silence, détournant résolument son regard du sien.

« Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de rester inactif, » continua Spike. « Surtout quand il s’agit… d’ _elle_. »

« Je sais, Spike, » déclara Anne. « Mais elle va bien, je peux te l’assurer. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« S’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais, » se contenta t-elle de dire.

Spike paraissait consterné. « Comm… »

Il s’interrompit lorsqu’ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd à l’étage. Le vampire se leva d’un bond.

« On dirait qu’elles sont arrivées, » lança t-il au sujet des sorcières de la Confrérie, en remontant les marches à toute vitesse. Anne le suivit du regard et poussa un soupir. Elle s’était mordue l’intérieur de la joue tellement fort, se retenant de lui révéler quoique ce soit qui compromettrait la mission, qu’elle sentait désormais le goût du sang perler dans sa bouche. Elle monta à son tour à l’étage avec un train de retard.

En arrivant dans le salon, ils virent un démon accompagné de cinq jeunes femmes, entourés d’une fumée rougeâtre. Willow s’approcha d’elles.

« Salut les filles ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, même si les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment des meilleures… »

Une jeune femme, du nom d’Alfanya, s’approcha d’elle pour la prendre brièvement dans ses bras. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Willow. »

Puis elle se tourna vers le démon et le remercia de les avoir amenées. Celui-ci disparut dans un même nuage de fumée qu’à leur arrivée. Une autre des sorcières, du nom de Patty, intervint.

« Il reviendra dans quelques heures pour nous ramener. Ainsi sa dette envers nous sera payée. »

Willow fit un air entendu. « Parfait. Alors, vous êtes au point pour le sortilège ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit Alfanya d’une voix sûre. « Nous avons retrouvé l’incantation qui avait précédemment servi pour la malédiction qui avait été infligée au démon, et on l’a modifié pour que cette fois, il soit terrassé, définitivement. »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin pour lancer le sort ? »

« Pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous avons amené tout ce qu’il nous faut, » répondit Alfanya du tac au tac, l’air taquin.

Elle s’écarta un peu pour laisser entrevoir l’une des sorcières, qui tenait entre ses mains un carton dans lequel se trouvaient toutes sortes d’ingrédients.

« La seule chose que tu dois nous fournir est un emplacement, plutôt spacieux pour que l’on puisse former un cercle assez grand. »

« Je pense que la cave fera l’affaire. »

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et un éclair vint éclairer le salon.

« Il pleut encore à ce que je vois, » reprit Alfanya. « Ça ne s’est toujours pas arrêté, Willow ? »

La jeune rousse secoua la tête négativement.

« Tiens donc… »

« Ça va nous faire bizarre, » intervint Patty. « En Angleterre, nous n’avons pas eu une goutte de pluie depuis des semaines. Ce qui est plutôt inhabituel chez nous… »

Un air surpris vint s’inscrire sur les traits de Giles. « Vous dites qu’il ne pleut plus ? »

Patty hocha la tête et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C’est étrange… »

« Bon, ce n’est pas que parler de la pluie et du beau temps me dérange, » interrompit Alfanya, « mais si nous voulons secourir votre amie, ne nous attardons pas sur ça, et commençons le rituel. Par où pouvons-nous accéder à la cave ? »

« Par ici, » indiqua Dawn, « suivez-moi. »

Les cinq jeunes femmes lui emboîtèrent le pas, accompagnées par le Scooby.

Une fois rendus à la cave, ils durent décrocher le pushing-ball pour qu’il ne les gêne pas durant l’incantation et les sorcières prirent le temps de préparer le sortilège, disposant les ingrédients comme ils devaient l’être. 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, le sort fut prêt à être lancé. 

Disposées en cercle, elles s’étaient entourées d’une dizaine de bougies et une poudre verdâtre avait été répandue au centre. Elles commencèrent à prononcer un rituel dans une langue ancienne.

 

***

Au Vignoble, Buffy était enchaînée là où Anne l’avait été auparavant. Elle s’était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, avec un désagréable mal de crâne, et avait tenté de briser ses chaînes, sans succès.

La Force, portant toujours son apparence, s’approcha d’elle lentement et se mit accroupie afin d’être à sa hauteur.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? On se sent impuissante, hein ? »

Buffy tenta de garder la tête froide, ainsi que sa répartie légendaire, et ne manqua pas de lui répondre avec entrain.

« Je m’en porte bien. Je ne te ferai certainement pas le plaisir de me voir t’implorer. »

La Force eut un petit rire sarcastique et se releva pour marcher de long en large devant la Tueuse.

« Tu ne manques jamais une occasion de répondre. Tout ça pour démontrer ta… supériorité. »

Elle avait mit l’accent sur le dernier mot.

« Mais sache qu’avec moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si je veux, je peux demander à mon démon… » Elle se tourna vers le Dolmen. « … de te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne demande pas mieux. »

Buffy était incapable de se taire. « Très bien, fais-le. »

Intérieurement, la Tueuse se maudissait de persévérer, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Après tout, la technique de la provocation avait toujours eu un franc succès jusqu’alors. Le cas présent ne ferait peut-être pas exception.

« Non, ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Tu mérites une meilleure mort, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« J’ai déjà eu ma dose en ce qui concerne les belles morts… »

« Par deux fois, c’est vrai. C’est bien ce qui a fait la différence entre toi et les Tueuses qui t’ont précédée. Mais ça n’aura été qu’à mon avantage… »

Buffy réagit avec consternation. « Comment ça ? »

« Le fait que ton amie sorcière te ramène de l’au-delà, a fait que l’équilibre des forces a été totalement renversé. C’est parce que tu es en vie, que je suis là… »

La Tueuse était sidérée. « Alors c’est… c’est à cause de moi que vous avez décidé de passer à l’attaque ? »

« Pas exactement, la faute revient à ceux qui t’ont ressuscitée. Mais il était déjà prévu depuis longtemps que je passe à l’offensive. L’occasion ne s’est présentée que lorsque tu as été ramenée, et je ne m’en plains pas. »

La Force jubila quelques secondes face à la réaction de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre.

« Tes amis auraient dû se douter qu’ils ne pourraient pas ramener une force du bien sans qu’automatiquement, un force du mal ne soit elle aussi renforcée. Ils sont tellement humains… C’est là leur plus grande faiblesse. »

Atterrée, Buffy tenta de se ressaisir. « Crois-moi, tu ne gagneras pas. Je ferai en sorte de te renvoyer d’où tu viens. »

La Force poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce que tu refuses de comprendre, c’est que j’ai toujours été là. Je suis en chaque être vivant, dans le coeur de chaque être humain. Mais il arrive un moment où on en a marre de la discrétion. »

Buffy fit mine de s’ennuyer. « Tu sais, tu finis par être barbante au bout d’un moment… »

Sans signe précurseur, le Dolmen, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de Buffy et de la Force, se mit soudain à émir des grognements de douleur. Tout son corps était victime de violents tremblements et des faisceaux de lumières se mirent à apparaître à travers son corps. La Force le regardait se plier de douleur, étonnée, ne sachant ce qui pouvait en être l’origine. Il implosa, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, laissant derrière lui un petit tas de cendres.

La Tueuse, elle, avait jubilé devant la scène. Elle était certaine que c’était l’œuvre de ses amis. La Force se tourna vers elle, furieuse.

« Qu’est-ce que… Cette fois tes amis ont fait fort ! »

« Tu n’as maintenant plus aucun moyen de les empêcher de venir me libérer… » répondit Buffy l’air malicieux. « Je te l’avais dit, nous allons gagner. »

« Ah… c’est ce que tu crois ? » rétorqua la Force l’air serein.

Buffy fronça les sourcils, une lueur d’incompréhension dans le regard.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n’avais rien prévu de mieux que mon démon pour accueillir tes amis ? »

Elle regarda en direction de l’entrée du Vignoble puis se tourna à nouveau vers Buffy.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… »

« Qui ça ? » s’inquiéta la Tueuse.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… » Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres. « J’ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Oh mon Dieu… » sortit Buffy d’une voix horrifiée. « Qu’est-ce que… ? »

Elle tourna le dos à la Tueuse et ajouta en poussant un soupir. « J’espère juste qu’ils arriveront avant tes amis. »

 

***

Dans la cave de la maison Summers, les sorcières de la confrérie prirent le temps de souffler suite au sortilège, qui avait semble t-il fonctionné.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda Willow.

« Oui, à merveille, » déclara Alfanya. « Vous avez le champ libre à présent, vous pouvez vous y rendre. »

Spike quitta la cave précipitamment, prêt à se diriger vers le Vignoble.

« Spike, attends-nous ! On vient avec toi. »

Le vampire s’arrêta en haut des marches. « D’accord, mais dépêchez-vous ! » s’impatienta t-il.

Willow reporta son attention sur les sorcières de la Confrérie.

« Quant à nous, nous allons rentrer, » lui dit Alfanya.

« Oui, je… je dois vous laisser, nous allons au Vignoble, » répondit la sorcière rousse.

« Oui, allez-y, ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! »

Alex intervint. « Non, Willow, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a raison, » appuya Giles. « il faut que quelqu’un d’assez fort reste avec les potentielles. »

La sorcière sembla pensive le temps de quelques secondes. « Oh, bien, mais soyez très prudents alors… »

Sur ces mots, ils remontèrent à l’étage et, accompagné de trois des jeunes tueuses, partirent en direction du Vignoble.

 

***

Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, la Force n’avait pas cessé de parler à la Tueuse, qui jusque là, n’avait aucunement pris la peine de lui répondre, d’une part parce qu’elle était inquiète, mais aussi parce que ses longs discours avaient tendance à l’agacer, tant ils étaient les témoins d’une tentative de démonstration de force. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque la conversation prit un nouveau tournant, auquel Buffy ne s’attendait pas.

« Juste par curiosité… comment se fait-il que tu sois enceinte ? »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, stupéfaite.

« Habituellement, je sais ce qui se produit dans notre monde mais je dois dire que là, ça m’échappe. Aucun vampire n’a la capacité de procréer. »

Buffy ne répondit pas et la Force reprit après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire… ? Ça ne fait rien. Ce n’était que de la simple curiosité. Mais j’ai quand même ma petite idée là dessus… Il n’y a qu’une dimension où cela est possible. C’est dans celle-ci que je suis allée chercher mon Deletrix… »

Buffy se releva et se plaça face à la Force, posant un regard haineux sur cette dernière.

« Ne t’imagine pas une seconde que je te laisserai t’en sortir vivante, » poursuivit la Force d’une voix dure. « Avec un enfant issu de l’union d’un vampire et d’une Tueuse, il sera tout sauf ordinaire et risque de se révéler très compromettant, hors de question que je te laisse t’en tirer vivante… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Compromettant ? »

La Force se rétracta aussitôt. « J’ai trop parlé. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la Force disparut dans une étincelle. Buffy vit Spike se diriger vers elle, accompagné d’Anne, Alex, Giles et Kennedy, puis elle vit arriver quelques secondes plus tard Wood, Vi et Alicia. Dawn avait été écartée pour cette fois. En la voyant au fond de la pièce, Spike se précipita vers sa Tueuse.

« Buffy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il lui passa une main caressante dans les cheveux avant de la descendre le long de sa joue, tout en s’assurant qu’elle n’avait pas été blessée.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle précipitamment, « mais on va avoir un gros souci. Il faut qu’on parte le plus rapidement possible ! »

Empoignant fermement la Faux qu’il avait emmenée, Spike frappa de toutes ses forces contre les chaînes, jusqu’à réussir à les briser.

« Pourquoi se dépêcher ? » demanda Alex en parallèle. « Le démon a disparu, non ? »

« Oui, il a carrément implosé, » lui répondit Buffy. « Mais ce n’est pas de ça dont je parle, la Force avait apparemment prévu son coup, et elle a un plan de rechange. Je crois qu’elle a libéré quelques Turok-hans pour qu’ils viennent ici. Il ne faut pas qu’on traîne. »

« Je crois qu’il est trop tard pour ça… » déclara Anne, figée, le regard rivé vers l’entrée du Vignoble.

Tous tournèrent le regard dans la même direction qu’elle. L’entrée était bloquée par un grand nombre de Turok-hans, d’autres continuaient d’affluer et certains commençaient déjà à avancer en leur direction, en poussant des grognements.

Anne était paralysée. « Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais je crois qu’on est mal barrés… »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	24. Chapter 24

** CHAPITRE 24 **

« Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais je crois qu’on est mal barrés… » avait prononcé Anne, figée à sa place.

Affluant en masse dans la cave à vin, les Turok-hans virent les membres du Scooby se placer côte à côte pour leur faire face.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demanda Kennedy.

« Se battre, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée… » répliqua Anne avec ironie.

« Moi je proposerais de partir le plus vite possible d’ici ! » continua Alex. « Dès que l’occasion de présente, on se fait la malle. »

Wood s’était également mis en position de défense. « L’idée me semble loin d’être mauvaise. »

La Force réapparut à côté d’eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « J’espère que ma petite surprise vous plaît. J’ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose de taille… ! » Elle se mit à rire. « Dire que vous vous êtes carrément jetés dans la gueule du loup, ça en est pathétique. Je dois avouer que je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus… intelligent de votre part. Non, vraiment, vous me décevez… »

Sans prêter attention à la Force et son baratin habituel, ils se mirent immédiatement en position de combat. Trois Turok-hans passèrent à l’attaque en se jetant sur la première personne à proximité, qui se trouvait être la jeune tueuse Vi. Celle-ci, grâce aux armes qu’elle avait en sa possession, parvint à en tuer deux mais le troisième fut pris en charge par le reste du Scooby qui s’était immédiatement préparé à les combattre. Spike passa une de ses armes à Buffy, voyant que les autres Turok-hans prenaient également part au combat.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, t’en fais pas, » le rassura la jeune blonde. « Où est Dawn ? »

Elle mit un puissant coup de poing à un Turok-han, l’envoyant valser un peu plus loin.  
« Elle n’est pas venue. »

Buffy fut soulagée de l’apprendre. Ce serait une inquiétude de moins.

« La seule façon de sortir d’ici est de les tuer tous ou de les écarter de notre chemin… » lança Buffy.

Après avoir réduit en cendre un Turok-han, Alex intervint à son tour. « Sur ce coup, Willow nous aurait été d’une aide précieuse… »

Le combat se poursuivit encore de longues minutes, et le groupe avait l’étrange sentiment que plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait. Mais après prés d’un quart d’heure de lutte acharnée, le nombre de Turok-hans commença à se faire considérablement moins élevé, notamment parce que certains d’entre eux avaient tout simplement choisi de quitter le vignoble, ce qui n’augurait rien de bon aux yeux du Scooby. 

La Force n’avait pas l’air inquiète, ce qui accrût leur inquiétude. Elle regardait le Scooby se battre, éliminer ses Turok-hans, et conservait malgré tout un air serein.

Alex avait été blessé au bras la veille, ce qui ne l’avantageait pas pour combattre mais avec l’aide de Kennedy, il arrivait à s’en sortir. Vi et Alicia, les deux jeunes Tueuses, avaient pour la première fois l’occasion de tester leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, et parvenaient brillamment à s’en sortir. Ils avaient fini par former des équipes de deux pour se charger des vampires restants ; ainsi Giles s’était mis avec Wood, et Buffy avec Spike. En ce qui concernait Anne, elle s’était retrouvée seule dans un coin du Vignoble, mais la grande maîtrise dont elle bénéficiait lors des combats lui permettait de s’en sortir sans réel dégât.

Il ne restait plus que huit Turok-hans et les coups continuaient de s’enchaîner dans la cave à vin. Des tonneaux avaient été éclatés en mille morceaux, répandant au sol une grande quantité de liquide. Le proviseur Wood, dans un moment d’inattention, se retrouva désarmé. Son épée se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, et avant qu’il n’ait pu s’en emparer, c’est un des supers-vampires qui s’en saisit. Voyant qu’il allait se retrouver en mauvaise posture, Giles tenta une manœuvre pour lui venir en aide, mais celle-ci échoua très rapidement, car il fut pris à parti par deux Turok-hans qui lui laissèrent peu de champ d’action.

Wood tentait de repousser les Turok-hans et fut surpris lorsqu’il sentit une lame transpercer son corps. Quand il réalisa ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il baissa son regard vers son torse et put voir du sang qui commençait à apparaître sur le tee-shirt qu’il portait.

« Oh non… »

Il fit une grimace de douleur, tangua légèrement et tomba au sol.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu’un Turok-han, qui fut laissé aux soins des jeunes tueuses, Kennedy, Vi et Alicia. Les autres se précipitèrent en direction du proviseur Wood, qui gisait au sol, apparemment inconscient. Buffy s’agenouilla près de lui, prit son pouls et constata avec stupeur que c’était malheureusement fini pour lui.

« Il est mort… » déclara Buffy sous le choc.

Alex passa une main contre son visage. « Oh Seigneur… »

Ils échangèrent des regards choqués, mais Buffy ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de Wood.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle à voix basse.

Malgré des rapports pour les moins tendus avec le Proviseur, Spike fut attristé de le voir finir ainsi. Voyant que sa Tueuse ne bougeait plus, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il la saisit par les épaules pour l’aider à se relever et la sortit de l’état de tétanie dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Il faut qu’on y aille. »

Buffy semblait extrêmement confuse. « Pourquoi les Turok-hans ont quitté le vignoble ? »

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, » répondit Giles. « J’ai moi aussi trouvé étrange qu’ils partent alors qu’ils étaient en supériorité numérique… »

Anne sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose. « La maison ! »

Un air consterné apparut sur les traits d’Alex. « Quoi ? »

« Ils ont peut-être profité de notre absence pour aller s’en prendre à ceux qui sont à la maison. »

« Je ne pense pas, » répliqua Buffy, néanmoins inquiète. « Willow a lancé un sort pour nous protéger des Turok-hans, ils ne peuvent pas entrer. »

Kennedy, Vi et Alicia revinrent vers le Scooby, qui discutait toujours. Elles furent horrifiées en voyant le corps du proviseur Wood, étendu au sol, sans vie.

« Oui, mais Willow avait précisé que le sort ne tiendrait que quelques semaines et il me semble que le délai est expiré… » s’inquiéta Spike.

La Tueuse blonde sembla réaliser qu’il avait raison et l’expression de son visage se fit rapidement inquiète.

« Oh non ! » s’exclama Buffy, terrifiée à cette idée. « J’aurais dû me douter qu’elle ne s’arrêterait pas là. » 

« Il faut qu’on se dépêche d’y aller ! » lança Alex, lui-même très inquiet.

« Qui est resté avec les filles ? »

« Faith, qui est blessée, Willow, Anya et… Dawn. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Buffy. « Dawn. On y va ! »

Ils se préparèrent à partir mais une intervention d’Alicia les stoppa dans leur mouvement.

« Et son corps ? »

Elle désigna d’un regard Robin Wood étendu au sol. La Tueuse le fixa un moment, et tenta de lui répondre d’une voix impassible.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui… et on n’a pas le temps de le transporter. Si nous le pouvons, nous reviendrons le chercher plus tard. Nous devons nous occuper en priorité de ceux qui peuvent encore être sauvés. »

Quittant précipitamment le Vignoble, l’inquiétude les envahissait à une vitesse grandissante. Buffy s’accrochait encore à l’espoir qu’il n’y avait peut-être pas eu d’attaque des Turok-hans, mais le souvenir de la Force avec son sourire narquois ne faisait rien pour la rassurer.

 

***

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison Summers, ils découvrirent avec stupeur et angoisse ce qu’ils avaient exactement espéré ne pas trouver. La maison était complètement saccagée, les fenêtres brisées, la porte défoncée. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent les corps de trois jeunes tueuses étendues au sol. Alicia et Vi furent choquées par ce qu’ils découvrirent.

La maison était à présent calme ; les Turok-hans avaient apparemment déserté après avoir tout mis sens dessus- dessous. Buffy était pétrifiée face au spectacle qu’elle avait sous ses yeux et elle sentit monter une nausée. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. Spike, qui l’avait remarqué, déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

« On va retrouver les autres, » lui dit-il doucement pour la rassurer.

Buffy hocha la tête. Dès que la nausée et le vertige furent légèrement plus supportables, elle se mit à la recherche de sa sœur et des autres habitants de la maison.

« Dawn ? Willow ? »

Alex et Giles montèrent immédiatement à l’étage pour s’assurer que personne ne s’y trouvait, notamment Faith qui était, normalement, restée dans sa chambre suite à la blessure dont elle avait été victime. Alex était très inquiet pour les potentielles, mais également et surtout, pour Anya, Willow, et Dawn. Avec leurs expériences en termes d’êtres maléfiques, elles avaient certainement dû trouver un moyen de s’en sortir.

Buffy continua à faire le tour de la maison, de même que Spike qui partit en direction du salon. En entrant dans la cuisine, la Tueuse entendit des sanglots et elle tourna sur elle même pour en chercher la provenance. Elle trouva, cachée dans un coin, l’une des jeunes tueuses, qui semblait terrifiée et ne cessait de trembler de peur.

« Alyssa… Hey, calme-toi. Ça va aller ? »

Buffy posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. Alyssa ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête en signe de réponse.

« Où sont passés les autres ? » s’inquiéta t-elle.

Alyssa, avec quelques larmes visibles au bord des yeux, se releva et se mit face à Buffy pour lui répondre d’une voix tremblante. « On n’a rien pu faire. Ils sont arrivés de tous les côtés ! Certaines des filles sont mortes, mais il y en a beaucoup d’autres qui sont parvenues à s’échapper. On n’avait pas d’autre choix que de fuir.  »

Anne venait d’arriver dans la cuisine, et écouta attentivement ce que la jeune fille déclarait à la Tueuse.

« À s’échapper ? » intervint-elle. « Tu sais en quelle direction ? »

« Je n’en sais rien… » répondit Alyssa. « Elles sont sorties, et elles sont parties, mais je ne sais pas où. Quelques Turok-hans les ont suivi dehors et d’autres sont restés pour… pour tout saccager. »

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Dawn ? Et Willow ? » demanda Buffy.

« Dawn et Willow sont parties ensemble… enfin je… je crois. »

Spike arriva à son tour dans la pièce. « J’ai trouvé deux potentielles dans le salon, elles sont choquées mais elles vont bien. »

« Les autres ont quitté la maison. Dawn est probablement avec Willow… enfin je l’espère. Il faut qu’on les retrouve. »

Ils se dirigèrent dans l’entrée, vers le bas des escaliers et virent Giles et Alex qui en descendaient, soutenant Faith.

« On l’a trouvée là haut, avec Coleen, » déclara Alex. « Elle va bien. »

« J’ai essayé de me défendre du mieux que j’ai pu avec cette foutue blessure, » enchaîna Faith, « mais Coleen m’a bien aidée… »

Tout en disant ça, elle avait désigné la jeune fille du regard qui descendait elle aussi les escaliers, derrière eux.

« Il n’y a personne d’autre là-haut ? » demanda Buffy.

« On n’a pas encore fouillé toutes les pièces, » lui répondit Alex.

Alex et Giles allèrent déposer Faith sur le canapé, parmi les débris qui s’y trouvait et revinrent vers Buffy, Spike et Anne.

« Bien, Alex et Giles vous restez ici et vous essayez de voir s’il y a d’autres personnes dans la maison. Occupez-vous des blessés. Kennedy, Vi et Alicia, vous les aid… »

Kennedy l’interrompit. « Non ! Je veux venir avec vous, je veux retrouver Willow. »

La Tueuse blonde se reprit, avec un air entendu. « D’accord. Kennedy, Spike et moi, on part chercher ceux qui ont quitté la maison. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en provenance de l’extérieur et quelques secondes plus tard apparurent dans l’embrasure de la porte cinq tueuses. Elles étaient trempées par la pluie et passèrent l’entrée, enjambant la porte brisée au sol. Certaines étaient blessées mais leurs plaies semblaient superficielles.

« Ça va ? » s’assura Buffy en se précipitant vers elles. « Où étiez-vous parties ? »

L’une d’elles, Kelly, prit la parole pour répondre à la question de la Tueuse.

« On a essayé de se battre et on a réussi à en tuer quelques uns mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux, on n’était pas préparées. Alors on a couru autant qu’on le pouvait pour se cacher, et on est revenus en pensant que c’était probablement terminé… »

« Vous avez bien fait de fuir, » la rassura Buffy. « Il n’y avait personne d’autre avec vous ? »

« Non, il n’y avait que nous cinq. Les autres se sont séparées de nous. Elles sont parties en direction du cimetière, à l’Ouest. »

« Est-ce que vous auriez vu par où sont parties Dawn et Willow ? »

« Non je n’ai… »

Une autre ex-potentielle intervint. « Je crois les avoir vues. Elles sont parties avec deux autres filles et aussi… euh, Anya ! Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. »

« Anya ! » s’exclama Alex.

Buffy sembla méditer leur choix. « Vers le centre ville ? Pourquoi… ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Spike émit une idée. « Le Magic Box ? »

« Ça m’étonnerait, vu l’état dans lequel DarkWillow l’a laissé… »

« Oui, mais comme point de rendez-vous, c’est tout à fait plausible ! » continua Buffy. « Spike a raison, je pense qu’on devrait aller voir là bas en priorité. »

« Vous avez peut-être raison… » approuva Alex.

« Attends ! Et Andrew ? » demanda Kennedy, sincèrement inquiète.

« Oui, Andrew ! Où est-ce qu’il a pu aller ? » s’interrogea Buffy, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans notre panique, je l’ai vu courir lui aussi… » reprit Kelly. « Mais je ne sais pas où il a bien pu aller. »

« On le cherchera en même temps que les autres, » répondit Buffy.

Elle s’adressa ensuite aux jeunes tueuses.

« Vous les filles vous restez ici avec Alex et Giles, et vous aidez les blessés. Restez tout de même sur vos gardes, les Turok-hans pourraient revenir… »

Faith intervint dans la conversation, consternée. « Où est Robin ? »

Des regards attristés furent échangés entre les membres du Scooby au courant de son sort, et Faith ne tarda pas à comprendre d’elle-même. Buffy détourna tristement les yeux, incapable d’articuler le moindre mot, et s’éloigna précipitamment de la pièce. Faith avait beau clamé le contraire, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle s’était attachée au proviseur Wood, et apprendre sa mort allait lui faire un choc. Spike suivit sa Tueuse qui sortait à l’extérieur, sur le perron, et ils furent rejoints par Kennedy. Ils entendirent Alex s’approcher de Faith pour lui parler, l’air grave.

 

***

Après avoir couru près de dix minutes sous la pluie, Buffy, Spike et Kennedy arrivèrent enfin au Magic Box. Ils entrèrent à l’intérieur et purent voir que le magasin était toujours aussi dévasté qu’après le passage de DarkWillow. La pièce était complètement plongée dans la pénombre et ils avaient du mal à discerner ce qui pouvait se trouver à plus de deux mètres. Avec l’aide de sa vision vampirique, Spike faisait exception et tentait de regarder un peu partout dans la pièce.

« DAWN ?! » appela Buffy. « WILLOW ? »

La voix de Dawn, provenant du fond de la pièce, leur parvint.

« On est là ! »

Ils se dirigèrent en sa direction et trouvèrent Dawn en compagnie de Willow, Anya et deux des Tueuses, dans ce qui avait été la salle d’entraînement de la Tueuse. Buffy prit sa sœur dans ses bras, soulagée de voir qu’elle se portait bien, tandis que Kennedy se rapprochait de Willow, en affichant un sourire soulagé.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Buffy.

Willow paraissait confuse. « Oui. Je… je suis désolée Buffy. Je n’ai pas réussi à les protéger… Si tu savais comme je regrette. »

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’était un guet-apens, » lui répondit Buffy en retour, l’air atterré. « Mais il faut qu’on parte vite ! La Force prévoit de libérer d’autres Turok-hans, et nous avons encore des tueuses à trouver. »

« Et toi, Buffy ? Ça va ? » demanda à son tour Dawn. « Le démon ne t’a rien fait au moins ? »

« À part exploser en mille morceaux, il n’a pas fait grand chose, ne t’en fais pas… On y va ! »

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l’extérieur du Magic Box, enjambant les débris. Buffy se rapprocha de la sorcière rousse.

« Willow, je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup, mais j’ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lancer à nouveau le sort de la dernière fois ? Celui qui faisait s’élever un mur de feu à la moindre tentative de passer d’un Turok-han ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« J’ai besoin de savoir qu’on est à l’abri, dans un endroit sûr, auquel les Turok-hans ne pourront accéder… »

« D’accord, je… je vais le faire. Dès qu’on sera arrivé. Et Buffy… je suis désolée, je… j’avais complètement oublié que le sort n’était plus valable, qu’il avait dépassé sa date limite. »

« On avait tous oublié… »

 

***

C’est une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu’ils arrivèrent à la maison Summers. Alex se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, et fut soulagé en voyant qu’Anya, Willow et Dawn se portaient bien.

« Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda t-il.

Anya vint se blottir dans ses bras, pendant que Dawn lui répondait d’un hochement de tête, s’assurant à son tour que le Harris n’avait rien. Willow lui fit ensuite une rapide accolade.

La cadette Summers réalisa soudain que les corps de trois jeunes tueuses avaient été déposés dans le salon, un peu plus loin.

« Je vois que ça n’est pas le cas de tout le monde… » déclara t-elle horrifiée, sentant les larmes monter.

« Vous ne bougez pas d’ici, » lança Buffy. « Nous, on va chercher les Tueuses qui manquent. »

Giles, qui se trouvait à proximité, coupa la jeune femme dans son élan. « Ce n’est pas la peine, Buffy, elles sont toutes revenues, » lui dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

Buffy poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Mais il manque quand même quelqu’un… » intervint Alex.

« Qui ? »

« Andrew. Pas moyen de le retrouver. »

« Oh, » s’exclama la Tueuse blonde.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas… le laisser livré à lui-même Buffy ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s’exclama t-elle en retour. « Il faut qu’on aille le chercher. Spike ? »

« Je viens avec toi, » répondit-il immédiatement.

Buffy se tourna vers la sorcière rousse, hésitante. « Willow, tu… »

« Oui, le sort, je m’y mets tout de suite ! »

La Tueuse blonde lui retourna un air entendu.

« Allons-y, » déclara Buffy à l’adresse de Spike, « il faut qu’on se dépêche avant qu’il ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres. »

Une fois à l’extérieur, Buffy et Spike s’arrêtèrent sur le perron, devant la maison, observant la pluie qui tombait en trombe. 

« Si j’étais Andrew, où est-ce que je me cacherais ? » s’interrogea t-elle.

« Grande question… » répondit le vampire.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te servir de ton odorat vampirique pour le retrouver ? »

« Avec la pluie, c’est beaucoup moins évident mais… je peux toujours essayer, » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes, humant l’air, et reprit d’une voix quelque peu incertaine, tout en désignant une direction, à gauche.

« Par là… je crois qu’il est parti par là. »

« Allons-y, on verra bien ce qu’on trouve. »

 

***

À la maison Summers, Dawn et Anya étaient en train de s’occuper du bras d’Alex, sur lequel se trouvait une entaille profonde. La plaie ne datait pas du dernier combat au Vignoble, mais de la veille, quand ils s’étaient fait attaquer par le Dolmen au sein même de la maison. Avec les derniers efforts que lui avait demandé le combat contre les Turok-hans, la blessure s’était rouverte. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse jetait régulièrement des regards consternés à Faith, qui était étrangement silencieuse.

« Tu… tu sais ce qui arrive à Faith ? » demanda t-elle finalement au Harris, l’air consterné. « Je sais qu’on s’est tous attachés aux filles, mais je ne pensais pas la voir réagir ainsi à leur mort. »

« Ce n’est pas leur mort qui la chagrine le plus. »

Face au regard interrogatif de Dawn, Alex poursuivit en baissant légèrement la voix.

« Le proviseur Wood est mort. »

Incrédule, Dawn arrêta soudain de s’occuper de la plaie d’Alex, suivit d’Anya qui en fit autant.

« Quoi ? » s’exclama l’ex-démone, surprise.

« Le… le proviseur Wood est mort ? » répéta la jeune Summers, visiblement attristée.

« Un Turok-han l’a transpercé avec son épée. »

« Si je m’attendais à ça… » poursuivit Dawn en état de choc. « Vous n’avez pas… ramené son corps ? »

« Nous n’en avons pas eu le temps… On voulait revenir le plus vite possible. »

« C’est sûr… » rebondit Anya.

« J’ai essayé de l’annoncer à Faith avec le plus de douceur possible, mais ça n’a pas été facile.»

« Je comprends, » déclara Dawn en baissant le regard. « Je crois qu’elle s’était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. »

« C’était le cas, et ça devait même être sans doute la première fois pour elle. Tous les hommes avec qui elle passait du temps ont toujours fini par être jetés comme de vulgaires chiffons… Et je parle en connaissance de cause, » ajouta t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

« Tu t’attaches à quelqu’un, tu penses avoir trouvé une personne bien avec qui passer du temps et boum… » lança Anya.

Dawn reprit à son tour. « Ils avaient l’air de plutôt bien s’accorder. Je crois qu’il y avait beaucoup de similitudes entre eux. »

Anya paraissait intriguée. « Pourquoi elle ne pleure pas ? »

Au vu des haussements de sourcils que lui adressaient Alex et Dawn, l’ex-démone poursuivit.

« Bah quoi ? C’est vrai ce que je dis. Regardez là, elle refoule tout j’en suis sûre. »

« C’est dans son caractère, » lui répondit Alex. « Elle n’affiche jamais ses émotions. »

Dawn reprit du produit de soin et en appliqua à nouveau distraitement sur la plaie d’Alex, qui réagit sous le coup de la douleur. Elle demeura pensive, attristée par la mort du Proviseur.

 

***

Cela faisait trois quarts d’heure que Buffy et Spike couraient sous la pluie. Ils étaient entrés dans une vingtaine de maisons et magasins, sans résultats. Ils s’étaient à présent arrêtés sous le porche d’une maison, dans une des rues qu’ils fouillaient de fond en comble dans l’espoir de trouver Andrew.

« J’en ai marre, » s’exclama Buffy. « Où est-ce qu’il peut bien être ?! »

« Le gamin est coriace quand il s’agit de se cacher, » approuva Spike.

« J’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… j’espère qu’il va bien. »

Spike leva un sourcil pour montrer son incrédulité.

Buffy prit un air ennuyé. « Quoi ? Malgré ses jérémiades… il finit par être attachant. »

Spike eut un petit rire, puis il reprit un air sérieux et s’apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par une voix un peu trop familière qui leur était souvent parvenue comme un son des plus désagréables.

« C’est vrai, tu trouves ? »

Ils se tournèrent subitement pour faire face au jeune homme, qui sortait de la maison devant laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés.

« Andrew ! » s’exclama la Tueuse.

« Tu me trouves attachant ? »

« La ferme ! » retourna t-elle spontanément, néanmoins soulagée de l’avoir retrouvé.

Andrew prit une mine boudeuse.

« Alors c’est ici que tu te planques depuis tout à l’heure ? » demanda Spike en secouant la tête. « T’aurais pas pu faire comme les Tueuses et agir intelligemment en retournant à la maison ? »

« T’es sûr qu’il connaît ce mot ? » taquina Buffy.

Andrew lui retourna un regard noir. « J’avais trop peur de tomber sur un Turok-han en chemin et puis j’étais seul, et contrairement aux filles, je n’ai pas de supers pouvoirs… enfin, je sais invoquer les démons mais ça m’aurait pas servi à grand chose. Et j’avais peur que les Turok-hans n’aient pas quitté la maison. »

« Simple curiosité, comment t’as fait pour leur échapper ? » demanda le vampire.

« Ils m’ont couru après, mais j’ai trouvé une tactique infaillible pour m’en sortir. Je l’avais vu dans un film et ça a super bien fonctionné ! Tu sais, le film… »

« C’est bon Andrew, on a pas le temps pour ça, » l’interrompit Buffy. « Il faut qu’on retourne à la maison avant que d’autres Turok-hans n’aient l’idée de nous attaquer à nouveau. »

« On y va ? » lança Spike, ce à quoi Buffy répondit par un hochement de tête.

Elle se tourna vers Andrew, avec un air qui se voulait sévère.

« Tu nous suis, et ne nous perds pas en route, d’accord ? »

 

***

Dès qu’ils furent rentrés en compagnie d’Andrew, Buffy se dirigea en priorité vers Willow afin de lui demander si le sort de protection autour de la maison avait bien été lancé. Celle-ci lui affirma que la maison était de nouveau sûre pour plusieurs semaines et qu’aucun Turok-hans ne pourrait franchir la limite qui l’entourait. Elle enleva par la suite son manteau et se dirigea vers les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Rien den neuf ? »

« Non, rien, » lui répondit Alex. « Je crois surtout que nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

« T’as raison… Tant que nous serons épuisés, nous n’arriverons à rien de toute manière, et il faut qu’on réfléchisse. Tout le monde a droit à un temps de récupération jusqu’à demain au moins, mais il faut à tout prix que nous trouvions une solution… pour l’armée de Turok-hans. Le temps de passer à l’action est venu… »

« D’abord on dort, ensuite on verra ! » intervint Anya.

« Combien… combien de filles sont mortes ? » demanda Buffy avec appréhension, baissant le regard.

« Quatre, » lui répondit Giles, l’air triste. « Ça aurait pu être largement pire. »

Buffy hocha la tête, déstabilisée. « Et… Faith ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« A ton avis ? » lui répondit Alex. « Plutôt mal. Elle n’a pas vraiment "réagi" au sens propre du terme… mais elle est triste, je pense qu’il n’y a pas de doute là-dessus. »

« C’est ce que je pensais. Je monterai la voir, tout à l’heure… »

 

***

Dans la soirée, la maison devint un peu plus calme, suite aux bouleversements majeurs des dernières heures. La porte et les fenêtres avaient été provisoirement réparées à l’aide de planches, qui visaient à présent surtout à empêcher la pluie de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un peu de rangement avait été effectué afin de laisser plus d’espace et les blessés, finalement peu nombreux, avaient été soignés.

Les trois tueuses qui avaient été tuées lors de l’attaque de Turok-hans avaient été enterrées dans le fond du jardin, faute d’autre choix, auprès d’autres corps. Certaines de leurs pairs n’avaient pu retenir leurs larmes. C’étaient des pertes de plus, auxquelles aucun d’entre eux n’étaient préparés à faire face si peu de temps après les douloureux décès qui les avaient accablés quelques jours plus tôt. 

Ils avaient prononcé quelques mots en la mémoire de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, notamment le proviseur Wood dont la mort en attrista et étonna plus d’un. Il avait activement participé à l’entraînement des jeunes tueuses depuis le début, et leur avait assuré une excellente formation. C’était un guerrier en moins dans le camp du bien, et la perte d’un homme qui avait fini par s’intégrer dans l’équipe, malgré les quelques tensions et différends qu’il avait pu avoir avec Spike et Buffy.  
La Tueuse blonde, qui n’avait guère prit de temps pour elle depuis leur retour à la maison, décida de monter à l’étage pour filer se détendre sous une douche qui, elle l’espérait, parviendrait à l’apaiser un peu.

Elle décida cependant de d’abord passer voir Faith, comme elle se l’était promis. Avant d’entrer, elle tenta de réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait pouvoir lui dire, mais les mots réconfortants qu’elle souhaitait lui adresser semblaient refuser d’apparaître dans son esprit. Elle décida qu’elle aviserait sur le moment. 

Lorsqu’elle toqua à la porte de la chambre, elle n’obtint aucune réponse, et au bout de quelques secondes de coups répétés avec insistance, elle finit par entrer malgré tout. Elle trouva la Tueuse brune assise sur son lit, le regard vide, qui sembla s’animer un peu quand elle releva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Buffy, elle s’adressa à elle avec une voix qui manquait d’entrain.

« Salut Buffy. »

« Hey… Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien… Et toi ? Ce démon était plutôt balèze… »

« La Force s’est avérée bien pire avec tous ses discours, » tenta de rebondir Buffy.

Il y eut un petit silence, que la Tueuse blonde préféra interrompre lorsqu’elle vit que celui ci se prolongeait.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda t-elle finalement hésitante. « La mort de Wood… »

Faith l’interrompit. « Je m’en remettrai… j’en ai vu d’autres tu sais. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée… »

« Il faut pas Buffy. Je t’assure… » dit-elle en jouant l’indifférence. « Je m’entendais bien avec lui mais… voilà. C’était un mec comme il y en a d’autres, je m’en remettrai, je t’assure. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d’une voix plus incertaine qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Buffy ne fut pas dupe devant son attitude. Ce ton désinvolte –qu’elle avait tellement de fois employé- lui permettait de garder ses émotions à distance.

« Tu sais… il n’y a pas de honte à admettre que tu étais attachée à lui… »

Faith lui répondit d’une voix dure et impassible. « Je t’en prie Buffy, n’insiste pas. »

Devant son attitude, Buffy comprit qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à la réconforter ce soir, et compte-tenu de sa fatigue, elle préféra abandonner.

« D’accord, je… je suis désolée. Je vais te laisser. J’ai accordé à tout le monde un temps de repos jusqu’à demain. Nous avons tous besoin de récupérer… »

Faith hocha la tête sans dire un mot, et la Tueuse blonde quitta les lieux.

 

***

Quand Buffy pénétra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre celle-ci et des lèvres s’écrasèrent sur les siennes. D’abord étonnée, elle relâcha les muscles de son corps qui s’étaient contractés sous l’effet de la surprise, et s’abandonna à l’étreinte de Spike, qui mouvait son corps contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser avec passion. Lorsque Spike quitta ses lèvres pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage, Buffy prononça son nom dans un murmure et il lui adressa la parole d’une voix inquiète lorsqu’il ramena son regard face au sien.

« Tu sais que j’ai cru que j’allais devenir dingue. »

Depuis qu’ils avaient été la chercher au vignoble, ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se retrouver seuls pour discuter des derniers évènements. Avec un léger sourire triste, Buffy pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je vais bien… » dit-elle doucement.

Spike passa une main le long de ses cheveux. « Ça ne m’a pas empêché d’être inquiet. »

Buffy plongea un regard attendri dans le sien. « Je sais, je dois avouer que c’était assez… étrange, comme prise d’otage. »

Spike fronça les sourcils en réponse, interrogatif.

Buffy repensa à ce que la Force lui avait dit au sujet de son retour parmi les vivants, mais notamment –et surtout- au sujet du bébé, de leur enfant. Elle finit par reprendre hésitante.

« Je… je te raconterai ça plus tard. »

Spike paraissait intrigué, mais approuva. « Bien sûr… »

Buffy passa une main derrière son cou. « Je ne veux plus y penser pour l’instant. Je suis épuisée. »

« Ça fait deux jours que tu n’as pas dormi, il faut que tu te reposes, mon coeur. »

Il l’avait saisi par la taille et commençait à la faire reculer en direction du lit. Elle l’arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Pas tout de suite, je n’arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon. Pas après ce qui s’est passé… »

Elle baissa la tête tristement et Spike fut peiné de la voir ainsi. S’approchant à nouveau de lui, elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du vampire, et vint nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Une étreinte à laquelle il répondit en refermant ses bras sur elle. Sa présence auprès d’elle demeurait un véritable réconfort pour la Tueuse. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta d’apaiser les milliers de doutes qui envahissaient son esprit à cet instant. 

Allaient-ils s’en sortir vivants ? Parviendrait-elle à les sortir de là ? La Force allait-elle être définitivement mise hors d’état de nuire ?

« Je sais ce que les pertes d’aujourd’hui représentent pour toi, amour, » lui dit Spike doucement. « Mais ça va aller… »

Buffy laissa échapper un léger reniflement, et répondit d’une voix faible, qui laissait clairement transparaître son découragement. « Ouais… »

Le vampire savait pertinemment que ses mots ne feraient rien pour la rassurer sur ce point. Peu d’éléments avaient penché en leur faveur jusqu’ici, mais il n’avait jamais douté d’elle. Il savait qu’ils parviendraient à s’en sortir, il savait qu’elle sauverait le monde une nouvelle fois. Il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il restait juste à trouver comment. 

Constatant le regard confiant que Spike posait sur elle lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent un peu l’un de l’autre, Buffy réalisa une nouvelle fois qu’il plaçait en elle une foi immodérée –chose qui était réciproque. Elle n’était pas sûre de la mériter, mais il était plus que clair qu’il restait sa force et son soutien, surtout en des moments comme celui-ci. 

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit dans un léger frisson. « Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas fermer l’œil, je vais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche, mais toi… »

Elle passa une main derrière son cou et approcha son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser aussi léger que furtif sur ses lèvres.

«… je veux que tu viennes avec moi, » lui dit-elle sur un ton câlin. « Tu m’as manqué, » finit-elle sincère.

Spike ne s’était pas préparé à un tel revirement suite aux évènements bouleversants de ces dernières heures. Depuis qu’ils avaient ramené Andrew, elle avait surtout passé son temps à s’assurer que tout le monde allait bien, et les décès de Wood et des Tueuses avaient été loin d’arranger son moral, mais elle avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux des autres. Un paraître par lequel le vampire décoloré avait été loin de se laisser duper.

Mais une lueur nouvelle était apparue dans le regard de la jeune femme. 

Il sembla prendre sa proposition avec beaucoup de considération, mais finit par lui répondre avec le plus de conviction qu’il le pouvait.

« Si je viens, tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir… et je ne sais pas si c’est très… » il s’interrompit, et secoua la tête. « Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, amour. J’en reviens pas que ce soit moi qui décline une offre pareille, » ajouta t-il tout bas pour lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de poursuivre dans un soupir. « Tu es enceinte, ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes, je ne sais pas si c’est… »

Buffy l’interrompit d’une voix innocente. « Tu n’as pas envie de moi ? »

La réaction de Spike ne se fit pas attendre. Il plaça son regard de façon à être face au sien et lui répondit avec force, sur un ton sérieux.

« Que ce soit bien clair : j’ai _toujours_ envie de toi, mon cœur. J’essaie juste de me montrer… tu sais, raisonnable, » finit-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

Buffy adopta un regard qui, elle le savait, le faisait toujours fondre.

« Raisonnable… ? » répliqua t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Voyant que la conviction de Spike semblait vacillante, celle-ci reprit de plus belle sur un ton plus sérieux, tout en passant une main contre sa joue.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, mais si je n’étais pas en forme pour ça, je te le dirais… Avec tout ce qui s’est passé… j’ai… j’ai juste besoin de te sentir près de moi. »

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et traça un parcours jusqu’au lobe de son oreille qu’elle s’amusa à mordiller doucement, tout en l’enserrant dans une étreinte câline à laquelle Spike ne put s’empêcher de répondre en effectuant avec sa main des mouvements caressants sur le dos de la jeune femme.

« On appelle pas ça de la triche ? »

Buffy, tout en descendant ses baisers dans le cou de son vampire, lui répondit dans un souffle. « Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui en a inventé le principe. Je ne fais que le reprendre ! Chacun son tour… »

Fermant les yeux sous la tendresse des lèvres de la Tueuse et la sensualité avec laquelle elle s’appliquait à essayer de le faire craquer, Spike aurait juré être sur le point de laisser échapper un ronronnement. Au bout d’un court moment passé à subir sa douce torture, il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

« Il ne m’en faudra pas plus. »

Buffy ne put s’empêcher de retenir un léger cri de surprise quand il l’attrapa brusquement par la taille, la faisant décoller du sol. L’enserrant fermement contre lui, les pieds de la jeune femme se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres du sol, mais ne touchaient plus terre. Spike la portait d’un seul bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, ignorant les faibles protestations de la Tueuse.

« Spike ! » s’amusa t-elle. « Fais-moi descendre, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je réagis, mon cœur. »

La porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière eux.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Le lendemain matin, à l’heure où le soleil n’était habituellement même pas levé, Buffy se réveilla la première, prise de nausées. Spike dormait toujours profondément et elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Elle se releva un peu pour se mettre en position assise, espérant que ça passerait, mais ce ne fut, malheureusement pour elle, pas le cas. Elle se leva quand elle sentit que les nausées se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et elle accourut dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint s’allonger, se laissant pratiquement tombée sur le lit, ce qui réveilla le vampire à côté d’elle.

« Buffy ? » dit-il d’une voix endormie, relevant sa tête de l’oreiller.

Un air confus s’inscrivit sur le visage de la Tueuse. « Désolée, je t’ai réveillé. »

« C’est rien, je faisais un rêve assez bizarre de toute façon… » Il secoua la tête en y repensant. « Ça va, chaton ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais oui… »

Le vampire se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme, qui se trouvait allongée en travers du lit, une main sur son estomac.

« Je n’arrive pas à comprendre les femmes qui aiment se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Les nausées sont un enfer. »

Le vampire passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je m’y connais pas vraiment, mais je crois que chaque femme réagit différemment. Certaines se portent à merveille, et d’autres… ont tous les mauvais symptômes. »

Buffy tourna les yeux vers lui. « Oh, bien sûr, et moi, avec ma chance légendaire, il a fallu que j’ai tous les mauvais symptômes… » dit-elle ironique.

Spike eut un petit rire, alors que la Tueuse adoptait une moue boudeuse.

« Est-ce que tu comptes leur en parler ? » demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « J’aimerais le faire le plus tôt possible. Mais en ce moment, ce n’est pas vraiment l’instant approprié… On a des choses importantes à régler, notamment les Turok-hans et… »

« Tu sais, si on part de ce principe, ça ne sera jamais vraiment le bon moment, mon cœur, » tenta t-il de la raisonner.

« Oui, je sais bien… » soupira t-elle en réponse. « Mais je… je ne sais pas trop… »

« Tu as peur de leurs réactions ? »

« Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ça, mais… »

Buffy laissa passer quelques secondes, puis finit par se lancer d’une voix hésitante.

« La Force a laissé échapper quelque chose, quand elle me retenait prisonnière… au sujet du bébé. »

Spike fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. « Comment ça ? »

Se redressant à l’aide de ses coudes, Buffy se tourna sur le lit et s’agenouilla sur celui-ci pour faire face à Spike, qui se trouvait lui-même assis.

« Elle savait pour le bébé, évidemment… Et je pense que ma grossesse est la raison pour laquelle elle avait prévu de me tuer une fois qu’elle vous aurait appâté jusqu’au vignoble, histoire de faire d’une pierre deux coups. »

« Mais on l’en a empêchée… heureusement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit pour le bébé ? » finit-il avec appréhension.

« Elle m’a dit qu’il pourrait se révéler être… _compromettant_ , pour elle. »

« Compromettant ? »

« Ouais… Je me demande ce qu’elle a voulu dire par là, enfin je veux dire, comment notre bébé pourrait-il se révéler compromettant pour la force initiale ? »

« Je n’en sais rien… Son statut de Tueuse peut-être ? Et puis, avec une mère tueuse et un père vampire, cet enfant sera tout sauf ordinaire. »

« Oui, ça c’est sûr. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça, » renchérit-elle. « La Force en savait plus que ce qu’elle m’a dit, mais elle n’a rien laissé échapper de plus… »

Spike paraissait soucieux. « Qu’est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais ça ne me dit rien de bon… » Puis elle tenta de se rassurer. « Peut-être que ça veut dire qu’elle aura de grands pouvoirs, et qu’elle pourra affaiblir la Force. Mais je ne veux pas que… »

« Quoi… ? Qu’on te demande de réaliser un nouveau sacrifice ? » finit-il en voyant son hésitation.

Buffy hocha la tête, inquiète. « J’ai sacrifié tellement de choses dans ma vie. J’ai perdu beaucoup trop de personnes, et je ne souhaite pas voir la liste s’allonger. »

« Elle ne s’allongera pas. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien. Ni à elle, ni à toi… » finit-il sur un ton plus sombre.

« Mais avec ce que la Force a dit… »

« Pas de conclusion hâtive, » déclara Spike. « Ça veut peut-être seulement dire qu’elle aura de grands pouvoirs, comme tu viens de le dire. »

« C’est que… je ne vois pas comment un bébé, même un fœtus, au stade où elle en est, serait capable d’anéantir la Force primale, autrement que… »

« Je sais, mon coeur, mais… ce n’est pas l’issue inévitable, » tenta t-il de la rassurer, lui-même en proie au doute.

« Tu sais mieux que personne comment le parcours de toute Tueuse se finit… »

Le regard de Spike s’assombrit. « Tout change. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils restèrent plongés dans les yeux de l’autre.

« Si on parle aux autres du bébé, tu crois qu’on devrait aussi leur dire ce que la Force t’a révélé ? » reprit Spike.

Une petite voix en elle paniquait à cette idée, mais elle savait quelles conséquences cela aurait si elle omettait de le faire.

« Je ne sais pas… Je sais que Giles, même s’il aurait préféré trouver une autre solution, serait capable de tout pour le bien du monde. Il m’a toujours dit que ma mission était ce qu’il y avait de plus important, même si cela devait se faire au prix de grands sacrifices. Mais d’un autre côté, on ne peut pas le leur cacher. »

L’inquiétude prit place sur les traits de Spike. « Tu comptes donc le leur dire ? »

Buffy hocha la tête positivement, résignée.

« J’aurais préféré que la Force ne me dise rien… Mais beaucoup trop de vies sont en jeu, je ne peux pas me permettre de passer outre cette information, alors qu’elle pourrait nous offrir l’opportunité de vaincre la Force. »

« D’accord, » soupira Spike en réponse, « mais le premier qui songe à mettre sa vie en péril, je le brise en deux. »

Buffy eut malgré tout un petit sourire en coin.

« Je crois qu’avant de l’annoncer aux autres, je devrais d’abord en parler à Willow, » dit-elle finalement. « Ou Giles, en faisant mention de ce que la Force m’a dit. Je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de mettre tout le monde au courant. »

Spike hocha la tête, toujours avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard. « Peut-être qu’Anne pourrait aussi nous aider ? Elle vient du futur, elle doit sûrement en savoir plus que nous. »

« C’est probable… Je lui en parlerai. On n’a pas vraiment le choix. »

Buffy s’allongea sur le dos, et posa une main contre son ventre. « Elle va naître dans un drôle de monde, cette petite… »

Spike se plaça au-dessus de sa Tueuse, et posa délicatement sa main par-dessus celle de Buffy.

« Ça, c’est sûr… »

« Je… je l’ai encore vu en rêve cette nuit. »

« Oh ? »

Buffy hocha la tête. « Elle était mignonne à croquer. Elle avait peut-être trois ou quatre ans. En tout cas, elle était plus grande que lors de mon précédent rêve. Elle me tendait quelque chose pour que je le prenne, mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quoi et… elle avait tes yeux… » finit-elle avec un sourire. « Ça, ça m’a marquée. »

« Vraiment ? » lui répondit Spike, le regard attendri.

« On ne s’y trompe pas… Le même regard, qui donne juste envie de… tu sais, fondre… » finit-elle en passant une main sur la joue du vampire.

Spike prit un air enjôleur. « De fondre ? Tu pourrais m’en dire plus ? »

« J’en ai été victime tellement de fois que tu es bien placé pour savoir, » répondit Buffy avec malice.

« C’est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… »

Il se pencha sur son visage et déposa une traînée de légers baisers sur son front, ses paupières puis ses lèvres, avant de reprendre. « En tout cas, si c’est ça tes rêves, je les échangerais bien contre les miens… »

« Tu veux les visions de sang, de mort et de démons aussi ? Parce que je ne les regretterais pas vraiment tu sais. »

« Tu en fais encore ? » demanda Spike.

« Oui, quelques uns, » soupira t-elle. « Heureusement qu’il me reste mes rêves… mes _vrais_ rêves. »

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans tes _vrais_ rêves ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? » le taquina t-elle.

Spike fit mine de réfléchir. « Mmh, oui. »

« Eh ben j’espère que t’es patient, parce que tu vas attendre longtemps… »

Spike fit une moue boudeuse et elle lui adressa un petit sourire mutin. « Je suppose que la vraie question que tu te poses est : est-ce que tu t’y trouves ? »

Le vampire adopta un faux air surpris. « Ça ne m’avait même pas traversé l’esprit… »

« Non, bien sûr… » rétorqua t-elle amusée.

Devant le regard insistant de Spike, la Tueuse, un air amusé inscrit sur son visage, finit par approcher sa bouche de l’oreille du vampire et murmura des paroles qui eurent le mérite d’amener un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

***

En fin de matinée, pendant que Giles, en compagnie de Dawn et Alex, effectuait des recherches pour voir s’ils ne trouvaient toujours rien qui aurait pu leur échapper sur la Force, Buffy, un panier à linge dans les bras, effectuait distraitement du rangement dans les chambres à l’étage, qui s’étaient transformées en véritable chantier depuis que les nouvelles tueuses vivaient dans la maison. 

Willow, pour lui apporter son aide, faisait de même dans les salles de bain, en compagnie de Kennedy. La Tueuse demeurait songeuse, et tenta à de nombreuses reprises de parler à Willow, malgré une certaine réticence à l’idée de devoir le faire. Mais la proximité de Kennedy l’empêchait d’approcher la sorcière rousse, et elle se promit que lorsque la jeune tueuse descendrait à l’étage inférieur, elle irait directement parler à Willow de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ce moment n’arriva qu’un quart d’heure plus tard, lorsque Kennedy descendit enfin se joindre aux autres tueuses qui s’entraînaient dans la cave. Avec hésitation, Buffy se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, qui venait justement d’entrer dans la chambre où elle se trouvait.

« Willow ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, une minute ? »

« Bien sûr, Buffy. »

Tournant son regard vers la jeune femme, Willow devint rapidement soucieuse, en voyant l’inquiétude sur ses traits. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave, au moins ? »

« Hein ? Ah, euh, non, pas vraiment, » répondit Buffy confuse. « En fait, j’avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Je voulais te mettre au courant avant les autres, et j’espérais que tu pourrais m’aider. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit pour s’y asseoir. « Nous mettre au courant de quoi ? » lui demanda la sorcière consternée.

Buffy tenta de rassembler ses esprits. « Bon, je… ça risque de beaucoup te surprendre, mais je te demande de me croire. »

Elle resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, ayant une certaine difficulté à enfin se lancer.

« Tu n’as pas de souci à te faire, Buffy, » la rassura Willow, « je te promets que je garderai ça pour moi, du moment que tu ne voudras le dire à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Buffy esquissa un sourire. « Je sais bien, Willow. C’est juste que j’aie dû mal à trouver mes mots, pour ne pas m’embrouiller… Bon, pour commencer, je vais faire court. Je vais avoir un enfant, » finit-elle d’une traite.

La jeune rousse sembla sous le choc quelques secondes, puis eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ce n’est pas la peine de m’inventer des histoires, pour mieux faire passer la nouvelle. »

Voyant qu’elle ne semblait pas la croire, la Tueuse poursuivit. « Je suis sérieuse, Willow. Je suis enceinte. »

L’expression amusée de Willow laissa place à l’incompréhension la plus totale. Consternée, celle-ci semblait chercher une explication rationnelle à la situation, mais elle n’y parvint pas.

« Je… tu… quoi ? »

« Oui, je sais, ça surprend. »

Willow avait le souffle court. « "Surprendre", c’est faible comme mot ! Wow… mais c’est… wow. »

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Buffy en sondant son visage.

Willow était consternée. « Comment… enfin, là, j’avoue que je n’y comprends absolument rien. Tu es enceinte, mais de… de Spike ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Mais enfin, c’est impossible. J’ai toujours cru que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants, » continua Willow confuse. « Ça se saurait, si c’était le cas. »

« Il y a une explication à ça. Quand on a été aspirés par le vortex dans l’autre dimension, les vampires de là bas avaient la faculté de procréer, de donner la vie. Et Spike et moi, on n’aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu’en atterrissant dans ce monde, on acquerrait cette même faculté. »

« C’est réellement… waouh, » reprit Willow les sourcils froncés. « Mais tu… tu en es sûre ? »

« Absolument. »

Willow paraissait toujours aussi perdue.

« Tu comprends que j’ai voulu t’en parler avant. »

« Oui, et je suis heureuse que tu l’aies fait. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » finit-elle soucieuse.

Buffy parut soudainement hésitante, mais finit par se jeter à l’eau. « Lorsque la Force me gardait prisonnière, elle a laissé échapper des détails dans ses habituels grands discours. Entre autres, elle m’a explicitement dit que notre bébé allait se révéler compromettant pour elle. »

« Compromettant ? » répéta Willow l’air consterné.

Buffy hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Ça voudrait donc dire qu’il pourrait éventuellement représenter un danger pour la Force ? » demanda la jeune sorcière.

« Je pense, oui… »

« Mais c’est… c’est formidable pour nous, ça ! » Constatant l’air inquiet sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, Willow s’interrompit. « Ça ne l’est pas ? »

« Disons plutôt que… ça m’inquiète. »

« Pour quelle raison, Buffy ? »

« Eh bien, je me demande de quelle façon mon enfant pourrait être compromettant ? C’est un bébé… »

« Je… je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais chercher. »

La Tueuse avoua finalement son inquiétude. « J’espère seulement que l’on n’en viendra pas à me demander de le sacrifier pour le bien du monde. »

« C’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Non, Buffy. Ne pense pas de cette manière. Je sais que cette idée doit te faire peur, mais… ça peut être autre chose. »

Buffy garda le silence et Willow poursuivit. « Il faudrait faire des recherches… Si la Force craint votre enfant, c’est qu’il doit posséder de grands pouvoirs. »

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose… ? Notre cas n’a aucun antécédent, et je… »

« Je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d’essayer, » l’interrompit la jeune rousse. « Il faut au moins que l’on trouve une idée, pour nous mettre sur la voie. Ce que j’ai dû mal à comprendre, c’est… est-ce qu’il va falloir attendre qu’il vienne au monde pour envisager un combat contre la Force ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je doute que ce ne soit envisageable. »

Buffy semblait perdue. « Je n’en sais rien du tout. tout ce que je sais, c’est que je ne laisserai personne mettre la main sur mon enfant, » finit-elle l’air sûr.

« Bien sûr, Buffy… Qui pourrait t’en blâmer ? Je vais en parler aux sorcières de la Confrérie, elles ont déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, elles ont à leur disposition tout un tas de documents… Elles auront certainement plus de chances que moi de découvrir ce qu’il en est. »

« Merci, Willow. »

Willow la serra affectueusement dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien, puis elle poursuivit en se détachant d’elle. « Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, Buffy, mais si je ne trouve rien, je pense que le mieux serait surtout d’en parler à Giles. C’est lui qui est expert dans ce genre de trucs. »

« Je sais, mais Giles n’apprécie pas beaucoup Spike, et je sais que cette nouvelle risquerait de le rendre… mécontent, pour le dire gentiment. Il n’a jamais vraiment approuvé l’attachement que je lui porte, et a toujours cru que mes sentiments pour lui altéraient mon jugement et m’ôtaient toute raison. Lui dire que j’attends un enfant, c’est comme si je lui mettais un coup de massue sur le crâne… »

« De toute façon, tôt ou tard, il finira par l’apprendre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Et puis, si tu lui dis ce que la Force t’a révélé, il y verra un tout autre intérêt. »

« Et c’est justement ce qui me gêne… J’en suis persuadée, il aura tendance à le considérer comme une arme, une chose pour contrer la Force, et je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. »

Willow parut embêtée. « Ecoute… Je sais que depuis quelques temps, toi et Giles n’êtes pas en bons termes, mais je pense qu’il faudrait que tu te souviennes qu’il a été comme un père pour toi durant ces sept dernières années, et à t’entendre, on croirait qu’il est devenu une sorte de monstre, qui aurait pour seul but de tuer ton enfant. Je sais que Giles peut parfois se montrer dur dans ses mots, mais il fait souvent ça pour le bien commun. C’est un Observateur, et il doit veiller à ce que sa Tueuse fasse correctement son boulot quand il s’agit de sauver le monde, et à ce qu’elle prenne les bonnes décisions. Mais en dehors de ça, il reste une des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie, et il t’aime comme un père aime sa fille, à n’en pas douter. Il ne fera rien à ton encontre. » 

« Je sais… mais parfois, les bonnes décisions pour sauver le monde viennent avec un prix à payer. »

« Il ne pourra jamais te forcer à réaliser un sacrifice, enfin, si c’est vraiment ce dont il s’agit. Peut-être que tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Le fait que votre enfant soit compromettant peut tout aussi bien vouloir dire autre chose… »

Buffy poussa un soupir. « Il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre le résultat de tes recherches pour le savoir. Et d’ailleurs, il y a autre chose que je ne t’ai pas encore dit, peut-être que ça t’aidera. » Face au regard attentif de Willow, la Tueuse poursuivit. « Lorsque… lorsque tu as réalisé le rituel pour donner leur pouvoir de Tueuse aux filles, j’ai… j’ai moi aussi ressenti les effets de cette montée de pouvoir et de puissance. Ça venait… du bébé. »

« Tu veux dire que ton enfant, enfin, ta… _fille_ est une Tueuse ?! »

« Oui. »

« Wow. Effectivement, c’est loin d’être impossible. Surtout si tu me dis que tu en as ressenti les effets. J’orienterai mes recherches en fonction de ça alors. Spike est au courant pour ta grossesse et tout le reste ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… Et Dawn aussi. Enfin, elle sait que je suis enceinte, mais elle ignore tout du reste. »

Willow parut surprise. « Dawn ? »

« Elle a surpris une de nos conversations, avec Spike. Je suppose que ça la soulagerait de savoir qu’elle a quelqu’un à qui en parler, qui ne soit pas sa sœur ou Spike. »

« Je m’en doute. Maintenant que j’y pense, est-ce que tu as eu l’idée d’aller en parler à Anne ? Elle vient du futur, peut-être qu’elle pourra t’aider en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs du bébé. Elle doit déjà être au courant. »

« Spike a eu la même idée, et j’avais l’intention d’aller la voir. Mais je voulais t’en parler d’abord, pour que tu fasses des recherches de ton côté… »

« Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais faire mon possible. »

« Et c’est déjà beaucoup, merci, » dit-elle reconnaissante.

« Je t’en prie. Je vais m’y mettre tout de suite, en commençant par contacter les sorcières de la Confrérie. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

« D’accord. Et Willow… fais attention à ce que ça ne parvienne pas aux oreilles indiscrètes pour le moment. »

« Je ferai attention, c’est promis. »

Buffy quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Spike et les tueuses à la cave, alors que Willow restait encore quelques secondes assise sur le lit, songeuse, n’arrivant toujours pas à en revenir de la nouvelle qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

 

***

Quand Buffy arriva dans la cave, elle y trouva Spike et Faith, en plein entraînement, qui donnaient des indications aux tueuses, pour leur permettre d’améliorer certains de leurs mouvements lors de combats. Certaines d’entre elles étaient prises comme cobayes, pour les faire passer à la pratique sur les conseils prodigués. Le combat s’annonçait pour bientôt, et les entraîner semblait être la meilleure solution, pour s’assurer qu’elles étaient parfaitement préparées. 

La Tueuse continua de les observer encore quelques secondes, et put constater que Faith semblait toujours très affectée par l’annonce de la mort de Wood la veille, et tentait de fuir ses émotions en restant active. Même si elle conservait un bandage, sa blessure semblait avoir commencé à cicatriser, puisque la jeune femme pouvait maintenant prendre part aux entraînements. Elle n’avait pas reparlé de Wood, et personne n’osait aborder ce sujet avec elle, alors que pourtant, le sujet semblait l’affecter plus qu’elle ne le montrait.

Spike était en train de parler à un petit groupe de tueuses, et Buffy eut un sourire en pensant à l’ironie de la situation. William le sanguinaire, qui comptait deux Tueuses à son tableau de chasse, était en train de donner des conseils à trois d’entre elles pour qu’elles parviennent à se protéger des vampires.

Le vampire s’adressait à Vi. « Si tu t’y prends comme ça, tu laisses l’opportunité à ton adversaire de t’attaquer… de cette façon. »

Il montra le mouvement à la jeune tueuse, lui faisant comprendre une faille dans sa tactique d’attaque.

« Il faut toujours envisager toutes les possibilités. La première chose que cherchera ton ennemi, ce sont tes faiblesses, et c’est ce qui te mènera à ta perte si tu n’y prends pas garde. »

Buffy s’approcha. « Et le plus astucieux consiste à faire en sorte de trouver quelles sont les siennes, sans lui montrer les tiennes. »

« Et s’il n’a pas de faiblesses ? » demanda Vi.

« Ils ont toujours une faiblesse, seulement chez certains, elle est plus difficile à trouver, » répondit la Tueuse.

« De toute façon, nous n’aurons à faire face qu’à des Turok-hans, » continua la jeune Vi.

« Peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre… » répondit Spike.

Buffy acquiesça pour approuver et après quelques minutes de discussion, Vi et les deux autres tueuses partirent s’entraîner un peu plus loin, les laissant ainsi seuls. Spike en profita pour attirer Buffy un peu à l’écart.

« Tu as parlé à Willow ? » lui demanda t-il doucement.

« Oui, et elle va commencer les recherches. J’espère qu’elle trouvera quelque chose rapidement… La Force gagne du terrain pendant qu’on reste coincés ici. »

« La rouquine s’en est toujours sortie dans ce domaine, je pense qu’elle va trouver quelque chose… »

Buffy jeta un regard circulaire pour s’assurer que personne ne les écoutait, pendant que Spike gardait les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je pense qu’on devrait en parler à Anne, » lui dit-elle.

« Tu veux que je m’en charge ? » lui demanda t-il en retour.

« Si tu en as l’occasion, oui… Willow m’a conseillé de faire de même avec Giles, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. »

« Anne pourra certainement plus nous renseigner. »

« C’est ce que j’espère… » approuva Buffy. « Elle n’a jamais évoqué le sujet jusqu’ici, c’est étrange. »

« Elle est au courant en tout cas… Quand le démon aux bottes de la Force t’avait emmenée, on a eu l’occasion d’aborder brièvement le sujet. »

Spike reçut une légère tape sur l’épaule.

« Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?! » fit mine de s’offusquer Buffy.

« Hey, les événements se sont enchaînés à grande vitesse ces deux derniers jours, j’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion… »

Buffy lui retourna un petit regard semi-amusé. « Elle a dit quelque chose de particulier ? » lui demanda t-elle finalement, sérieuse.

« Non, c’est resté très bref. Elle a sûrement de bonnes raisons de ne pas nous en parler. Et puis, de toute façon, quand il s’agit du futur, elle n’est pas spécialement bavarde… » dit-il finalement.

« T’as pas tort. »

Un grand fracas retentit soudain dans la cave et ils tournèrent un regard surpris vers l’origine du bruit. Une des tueuses avait douloureusement atterri sur le coffre dans lequel Buffy entreposait ses armes. Celui-ci s’était retrouvé littéralement pulvérisé, et la jeune femme regardait désormais la scène d’un air dépité.

« Mon cadeau d’anniversaire… »

Une autre des jeunes filles se précipita pour l’aider à se relever, se confondant en excuses.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « Il faut vraiment qu’elles apprennent à contrôler leur force en entraînement… »

 

***

Le soir même, après une longue après-midi d’entraînement, Spike avait profité du calme à l’étage pour faire un détour par la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit un peu plus tard, il tomba sur Anne accompagnée de deux autres des tueuses. Jugeant la situation opportune, il profita de l’occasion pour se diriger vers elle, l’interrompant dans sa conversation.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

Anne parut surprise. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux deux autres jeunes filles qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers.

« C’est au sujet de… » Le vampire jeta un regard le long du couloir pour s’assurer que personne ne les écoutait, avant de poursuivre. « Au sujet de l’enfant. »

Anne parut soudainement curieuse, et l’incita à poursuivre.

« Quand Buffy était retenue par la Force, elle lui a dit que le bébé allait s’avérer… compromettant, pour elle. Il semblerait qu’elle en ait peur, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Anne parut troublée un moment, le mot _compromettant_ tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

« Buffy en est sûre ? » lui demanda Anne, l’air confus. « Elle n’a pas… mal compris ou mal interprété ses paroles ? »

« Non, Buffy en est certaine, » lui répondit Spike. « Et je pensais que tu pourrais nous aider, tu dois en savoir plus que nous. »

Anne paraissait perdue. « Eh bien, je… en fait, on ne m’a rien dit à ce sujet. Je n’en savais rien, » elle finit dans un souffle.

Spike parut étonné. « Je pensais que… venant du futur, tu pourrais nous apporter des réponses… »

Anne, troublée, le quitta précipitamment. « Non, je suis désolée ! »

Surpris de sa réaction, Spike la regarda s’éloigner dans le couloir avec précipitation, ne sachant qu’en penser.

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	26. Chapter 26

** CHAPITRE 26 **

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’elle m’a paru bizarre quand on a abordé le sujet, » lança Spike en venant étreindre Buffy, alors qu’ils se trouvaient devant la porte de leur chambre.

Le vampire venait de lui rapporter la brève conversation qu’il avait eue avec Anne, un peu plus tôt.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « Ça n’a pas le don de me rassurer. »

« En tout cas, elle ne nous dira rien… » finit-il en déposant un baiser contre la tempe de la jeune femme.

« J’espère que Willow nous sera d’une plus grande aide. »

Elle quitta les bras de Spike et partit s’installer sur le bord du lit, son dos prenant appui contre les coussins.

« J’ai hâte que toute cette histoire prenne fin. J’en ai assez de rester enfermer ici… J’en viens à regretter mes patrouilles dans les cimetières. Au moins, là, je pouvais me défouler. »

Spike vint s’asseoir près d’elle, et elle en profita pour enlacer sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu prêches un convaincu, chaton. Je serais prêt à payer pour massacrer un seul malheureux vampire. »

La jeune prit un air nostalgique. « Tu te rappelles quand tout était calme et tranquille ? »

« Vaguement… » ironisa t-il en réponse.

« Tout ce que nous avons eu à affronter par le passé… ce n’était rien à côté de ce que nous vivons maintenant, » continua Buffy pensive.

Spike acquiesça. « Même Gloria m’était plus sympathique… Dans le genre déesse complètement cinglée, il faut tout de même avouer qu’elle avait de la classe. »

« Je la regretterai presque. » 

Un moment de silence passa, lors duquel le regard de Buffy se perdit vers le fond de la pièce, l’air vide. « On va descendre dans la bouche de l’enfer… » dit-elle finalement, conservant une expression stoïque.

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama le vampire en réponse.

Buffy s’anima finalement et tourna le regard vers lui. « Ça fait quelques jours que cette idée me reste en tête, et je crois que c’est la seule solution pour qu’on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Tu penses qu’on parviendra à venir à bout de tous les Turok-hans ? »

« Ils sont des milliers, mais nous n’avons plus le choix… C’est maintenant ou jamais. Elles sont suffisamment préparées désormais, et elles sont prêtes à les combattre… J’en suis sûre. »

« Je pense aussi, amour, » approuva t-il. « Mais c’est l’idée de descendre à l’intérieur même de la bouche de l’enfer qui est… inquiétante. »

« Certains d’entre nous risquent de mourir… » dit-elle d’une voix qui masquait à peine son angoisse.

Spike prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, en réconfort. « C’est une guerre, la mort va malheureusement de pair avec elle. »

« J’aimerais l’empêcher pourtant. Je… je n’arrête pas de me dire que la Force est revenue au pouvoir uniquement à cause de moi, de ma résurrection, et quand je pense à toutes les morts que ça a engendré… » finit-elle dans en baissant la tête.

Les sourcils du vampire se froncèrent. « Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! Tu n’avais rien demandé… Et puis, je sais que c’est égoïste, mais je suis content qu’ils l’aient fait… » ajouta t-il finalement dans un petit reniflement. « Même si ça a entraîné toute cette histoire avec la Force… »

Il caressa doucement sa joue, et Buffy lui retourna un sourire tendre. « Mais pour le bien du monde, il aurait mieux valu que je reste morte. »

« Et pour le bien de tes proches, je ne crois pas. Plus de la moitié des gens de cette ville seraient morts depuis longtemps si tu n’étais pas revenue. il y aurait eu une autre contrepartie apocalyptique. Ton retour n’a fait que changer les pions sur l’échiquier, mais la finalité reste la même. Ce combat ne sera… qu’un combat de plus. »

« Un combat de plus, tu parles… » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« T’en as connu des centaines, et tu t’en es toujours sortie. »

« Tout est relatif, je suis morte deux fois, » lui rappela t-elle d’une voix ironique.

« Et tu es toujours là, » répondit-il instantanément en haussant un sourcil. « Ce qui est exceptionnel pour une Tueuse. »

« Ouais… Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, » lança Buffy avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Les vingt _tueuses_ qui jacassent dans le salon en sont la preuve… »

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire amusé.

 

***

Willow, plongée dans un profond sommeil, fut peu à peu extirpée de celui-ci par un son désagréable qui se répétait, en continu, depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, émergeant difficilement aux côtés d’une Kennedy qui venait de pousser un soupir d’exaspération.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, c’est mon portable ! » s’exclama Willow.

Comme si elle était montée sur des ressorts, la jeune femme se leva d’un bond du lit et accourut en direction du bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre, et sur lequel se trouvait son téléphone, qui continuait de sonner. Tentant de le trouver au milieu d’une masse de papiers, elle finit par le localiser et décrocha à toute vitesse, prononçant à l’adresse de son interlocuteur un "Allô" essoufflé par la montée de stress qu’elle venait de connaître.

« Alfanya ! »

Prise d’une soudaine nausée après s’être levée aussi vite de son lit, elle prit appui sur le bureau pour se préserver d’un malaise, passant une main contre son visage.

« Alors, ces recherches, ça a donné quoi ? » poursuivit-elle d’une voix intéressée.

 

***

A l’étage inférieur, Dawn se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa sœur et du vampire décoloré. Ils étaient pour l’instant les seuls à être levés, et profitant du calme provisoire, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse, tout en s’assurant que personne n’arrivait, en profitait pour poser à sa sœur des questions sur le bébé. Des questions pour lesquelles elle n’avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. Passant sous silence quelques détails dont ils n’étaient pas certains, Buffy se résigna à satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune fille.

C’est une Willow assez nerveuse qu’ils virent débarquer dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes.

« Buffy, les sorcières de la Confrérie ont découvert ce que ça pouvait être… pour le… le truc que tu m’as demandé. »

Voyant combien elle était tendue, Buffy rassura la sorcière rousse. « Détends-toi Willow, tu peux parler devant Dawn, je lui ai expliqué la situation. »

« Oh, très bien. Alors voilà, les sorcières de la Confrérie ont été interroger les prophétesses et elles leur ont parlé d’une prophétie selon laquelle une Tueuse et un vampire donneraient naissance à un enfant possédant un pouvoir tel qu’il serait capable de contrer le mal originel. »

Buffy était interloquée. « Une prophétie ? »

« Oui, tout correspond, Tueuse, vampire, enfant, mal originel, sans oublier ce que t’as dit la Force… »

« Alors… tout ça était prévu depuis longtemps ? » demanda Dawn hésitante.

« C’est possible, oui. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu arriver à une autre Tueuse, disons que le destin a voulu que ça tombe sur Buffy et Spike. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Buffy vit la colère s’emparer d’elle. « Et le destin ne s’est pas dit qu’il m’avait joué suffisamment de tours ?! »

Spike était quant à lui visiblement très inquiet. « Cette prophétie ne dit pas de quelle façon l’enfant pourrait contrer la Force ? »

« Eh bien, c’est justement ce qu’il nous reste à découvrir. Les sorcières de la Confrérie m’ont dit qu’elles me tiendraient au courant si elles trouvent quelque chose, mais je pense faire également des recherches de mon côté. »

« Bien… » répondit Buffy la mâchoire contractée.

Spike vint se positionner près d’elle et attrapa délicatement sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il fit de tendres caresses avec son pouce, ce qui l’apaisa légèrement. Elle lui retourna un regard reconnaissant.

« Tu… tu n’as pas l’intention de mettre au courant les autres ? » demanda Willow hésitante. « Ils pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches au lieu de tourner en rond comme on le fait depuis plusieurs jours. Et il serait peut-être bien qu’ils sachent, avant de finir par le découvrir eux-mêmes. »

Buffy poussa un soupir, et passa son autre main contre son visage. « Tu as raison, Willow… Je sais que tu as raison. »

Elle savait que gérer leurs réactions allaient être un problème de plus, et elle avait essayé de repousser au maximum l’échéance, mais désormais, elle n’avait plus le choix.

***

Après une journée peu fructueuse et routinière, rythmée par les habituels entraînements des Tueuses, le Scooby s’était réuni dans le salon, installé sur le canapé et les fauteuils. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devenait de plus en plus intenable, et il était désormais pour eux difficile de rester en place.

« Une idée de ce qu’on va faire maintenant, Buffy ? » demanda Alex anxieux. « On ne va pas passer le restant de nos jours dans cette maison, à entraîner les Tueuses juniors. Avec l’armée de Turok-hans bientôt totalement libérée, ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant que le Monde ne devienne un véritable chaos. »

Buffy lui adressa un regard, songeuse, mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il avait raison.

« Anne, la Willow du futur ne t’as pas donné d’autres indications ? » demanda Giles à la jeune fille.

Anne, qui était particulièrement songeuse depuis quelques temps, sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Vous… qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Je te demandais si dans le futur, vous n’aviez pas connaissance d’autres éléments, qui nous aideraient ? » répéta l’Observateur.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je vous en aurais parlé. Ceci dit… lorsque j’ai quitté mon époque, Willow semblait sur une piste, mais elle n’était toujours pas parvenue à trouver ce qu’il en était réellement. Selon elle, ça avait un rapport avec le déséquilibre qu’il y a eu entre le bien et le mal, lorsque tu as été ramenée à la vie, » ajouta t-elle à l’adresse de la Tueuse.

« Ça, nous le savons déjà, » répondit Anya. « Nous avons commis une erreur en ramenant Buffy à la vie, ça ne nous apprend rien. »

Dawn voulut protester en entendant Anya parler de sa sœur en ces termes, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas contrer ses propos, alors elle se contenta de garder le silence. 

Spike, bien que resté silencieux, lança un regard meurtrier à l’ex-démone.

« Nous allons descendre dans la Bouche de l’Enfer, » annonça Buffy de but en blanc.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Tueuse.

« Pardon ?! » s’exclama Alex d’une voix interloquée.

« Oui, ça fait un petit moment que j’y réfléchis, et ça me semble être la meilleure solution. »

« Tu es sûre d’y avoir assez réfléchi ? » lui demanda Alex d’une voix fébrile.

« Je n’ai fait que ça, réfléchir ! Et cette idée est la seule que j’ai retenue. Elles sont prêtes à les affronter, elles ont les réflexes, la force, la rapidité, et elles sont suffisamment entraînées. Nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus. »

« Je suis d’accord… » déclara finalement Giles. « C’est une hypothèse à envisager sérieusement… Au stade où nous en sommes, nous ne pouvons rien faire d’autre. »

« Est-ce que tu penses ne serait-ce qu’un instant que nous avons des chances de gagner ? » demanda Anya d’une voix qui laissait pour la première transparaître une certaine fragilité au-delà de son habituel sarcasme.

« Honnêtement, oui, je l’espère. L’armée de la Force est peut être bien préparée, mais nous aussi. » Le silence régnait désormais en maître dans la pièce. « Et puis, j’en ai marre de devoir attendre que l’ennemi nous attaque. Depuis quand procédons-nous ainsi ? Passer à l’offensive m’a toujours semblé être la meilleure solution… »

« Ce sera la plus grande bataille jamais connue, » intervint Andrew, « celle du Bien contre le Mal, dont la seule issue sera la mort d’un clan et la victoire de l’autre. »

Il y eut un silence plombant que Faith interrompit. « Pour une fois, je trouve qu’il a assez bien résumé la situation. »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu’à prier pour qu’une solution miracle tombe du ciel, si je comprends bien… » poursuivit Alex.

« A propos de solution miracle, » commença Buffy hésitante. « Est-ce que je… j’aurais quelque chose à vous dire. »

Spike, affalé sur le canapé à côté d’elle, se redressa en entendant ces mots. À son ton, il comprit qu’elle se préparait à leur annoncer la nouvelle. Willow et Dawn comprirent également ce qui allait se passer et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Alors voilà, il y a une chose que je voulais vous dire depuis quelques temps, mais je n’ai pas… disons, trouvé l’occasion de le faire. »

Giles, qui avait retiré ses lunettes, les remis sur son nez, et porta son attention sur Buffy, avec un regard consterné, dans l’attente de la suite.

« Récemment, j’ai appris une nouvelle assez… surprenante. »

« Ah, les surprises… » s’exclama Alex. « Ça ne manque pas à chaque apocalypse, » s’amusa t-il.

Buffy lui retourna un léger sourire anxieux, puis se décida à poursuivre. « La Force, lorsqu’elle me retenait prisonnière, m’a laissé entendre que j’avais en ma possession un élément qui pourrait se révéler compromettant, pour elle. »

Elle détestait avoir à présenter son enfant ainsi, mais c’était la manière la plus subtile qu’elle ait trouvée pour parvenir à faire passer la nouvelle. Cette annonce suscita l’intérêt de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Ah, bah bravo ! » s’exclama Anya. « On a un truc dont on pourrait se servir contre elle, et on n’était même pas au courant ? »

« Et tu n’as pas idée de ce que c’est ? » demanda Alex.

Spike prit discrètement la main de Buffy dans la sienne, pour l’encourager à continuer.

« Eh bien, justement… si, on sait ce que c’est, » poursuivit le vampire, prenant le relai de la Tueuse.

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard, conscients que toute l’attention s’était portée sur eux.

« La Faux ? » interrogea Faith.

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Buffy. « C’est… autre chose. Vous vous souvenez quand nous avions atterri Spike et moi dans l’autre dimension ? Eh bien, là-bas, nous avons découvert que les vampires avaient la capacité d’enfanter, d’avoir des enfants _humains_ , » elle insista sur le dernier mot.

« Ils devaient se les garder en guise de casse-croûte… » ironisa l’ex-démone.

Buffy ignora sa remarque. « Ils les transformaient en vampire une fois qu’ils avaient atteint un âge suffisant, pour augmenter leur nombre. »

« Wow… » s’étonna Anya. « Des vampires qui élèvent des enfants, je serais vraiment curieuse de voir ça ! Personnellement, je préfère la méthode traditionnelle : un petit coup de dent et hop ! »

Andrew intervint à son tour. « Des vampires avec des bambins ! Plutôt marrante et… sordide, cette idée ! »

Alex s’adressa à nouveau à Buffy, d’une voix curieuse. « Certes, toute cette histoire est très touchante, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? » le rejoint Giles. « Quel est le rapport avec ce que la Force t’a dit ? »

Un temps de battement passa.

Une poussée d’adrénaline soudaine, et Buffy formula finalement les mots, d’une voix plus agacée qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

« Ce que j’essaie de vous dire, c’est que je suis enceinte. »

L’effet d’une bombe… voilà comment Buffy aurait décrit la situation si on le lui avait demandé. 

Elle ne voulait pas l’annoncer aussi abruptement, mais maintenant que c’était fait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses pas. Il y eut de longues et interminables secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Giles resta incapable d’articuler un traître mot, restant la bouche ouverte d’abasourdissement. Buffy attendait calmement qu’une quelconque protestation se mette à fuser, mais rien ne vint, du moins pas dans l’immédiat, ce qui ajouta à son angoisse. Alex semblait ne toujours pas avoir complètement assimilé ce qu’elle venait de dire, mais son visage virait au rouge à une vitesse fulgurante. 

Andrew, certainement le moins affecté et concerné par la nouvelle, intervint à nouveau. « Oh, cool ! Je ne savais pas qu’un vampire et une Tueuse pouvaient avoir un enfant ! Vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ? Que pensez-vous d’Andrew si c’est un garçon ? »

Il eut droit à des regards meurtriers de la part de Buffy et Spike. Alex se leva d’un bond du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, et explosa littéralement sur le coup de la colère.

« Alors là c’en est trop ! J’étais prêt à encaisser le fait de vous voir ensemble en me disant que ça ne durerait peut-être pas, mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer ! »

Spike se leva d’un bond du canapé, comme monté sur des ressorts. « On t’a pas demandé ton avis ! »

« Toi, le grand décoloré, tu la fermes ! » lui rétorqua le charpentier.

« C’est certainement pas tes remarques qui vont me faire taire ! » répondit-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui d’Alex.

« Spike, arrête… » murmura Buffy afin que lui seul l’entende.

Anne s’était levée pour intervenir en cas de dérapage, suivant la situation avec une émotion mal dissimulée.

« Enfin Buffy, tu es devenue complètement folle ! » lui lança Alex d’une voix accusatrice.

Buffy se leva à son tour pour se positionner aux côtés de Spike. « Ce n’était pas prémédité, mais maintenant, cet enfant est là, on ne pourra absolument rien y changer, et d’ailleurs… je ne veux rien y changer. »

L’esprit étourdi par la colère, et ne trouvant plus ses mots, Alex quitta le salon, furieux, et partit s’isoler dans une autre pièce de la maison dans l’espoir de parvenir à calmer ses nerfs. Giles, bien qu’il soit moins expressif, se trouvait dans le même état d’esprit qu’Alex, et c’est avec un peu de colère dans la voix qu’il intervint à son tour, toujours interloqué par la nouvelle.

« Enfin Buffy, nous sommes en pleine guerre contre le mal… ! Vous nous mettez dans une position plutôt délicate. Comment… comment peux-tu envisager le combat dans cet état ? »

« Si nous combattons maintenant, ma "situation" ne représentera aucune gêne, » lui répondit Buffy d’une voix sûre.

« Et pour… cet élément compromettant ? Il s’agit de l’enfant ? »

Buffy rongea son frein. « C’est ce que la Force m’a laissé comprendre. »

« Et puis, cette histoire, avec la Gardienne, comme quoi tu disposais déjà d’armes puissantes, il s’agissait peut-être de ça ? » demanda Dawn.

Giles, bien que toujours sous le choc, tenta de se montrer le plus objectif possible. « Effectivement, il est possible que ce bébé acquiert un immense pouvoir du fait de ses origines. »

Willow intervint pour venir au secours de sa meilleure amie. « Et c’est le cas. J’en ai parlé aux sorcières de la Confrérie… et elles ont découvert une possibilité qui colle parfaitement avec la situation. »

« Tu étais au courant, Willow ? » s’étonna Anya.

Willow parut embarrassée, et le lui confirma en hochant la tête. Laissant un instant de côté son devoir d’Observateur et de guide, Giles laissa transparaître malgré lui un air blessé. 

« Et quelle est cette possibilité ? » demanda t-il finalement en tentant de contenir son amertume.

« Il semblerait que ce soit une prophétie, » répondit Willow.

« Oh… Une prophétie ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, les puissances adorent les prophéties ! » intervint Anya.

« Elles n’ont pas encore obtenu plus de détails, » poursuivit la sorcière, « mais selon ce qu’elles ont découvert, cette prophétie parlerait d’un enfant né de l’union d’un vampire et d’une Tueuse, qui aurait le pouvoir de repousser le mal originel. »

« Effectivement, ça correspondrait parfaitement… » déclara Giles. « Je suis consterné que le Conseil n’en ait pas informé tous les Observateurs qui avaient sous leur aile une Tueuse. »

« Le Conseil n’était peut-être pas au courant… » intervint Spike.

« C’est possible, » acquiesça l’Observateur. « Et vous n’avez pas découvert de quelle façon l’enfant pourrait arrêter la Force ? »

« Justement, c’est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir. »

« Et c’est pourquoi nous vous en parlons… Des recherches vont être nécessaires. »

Anne était restée silencieuse durant toute la conversation, mais avait écouté avec attention tout ce qu’il s’était dit. Une prophétie ? Elle n’en avait jamais rien su.

« C’est ce que nous allons faire, » soupira Giles.

Il jeta à Buffy un regard chargé en tensions et tristesse, et quitta la pièce sans un mot. L’ambiance dans la pièce était électrique et personne n’osait parler.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir Alex, et essayer de le calmer… » lança finalement Willow.

Anya se leva à son tour. « Je viens avec toi. »

Willow hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Buffy, » dit-elle en apposant une main contre l’épaule de la jeune femme. « Ça lui passera… »

L’ex-démone et la sorcière quittèrent finalement le salon. Spike, voyant que Buffy était déstabilisée par la tournure des évènements, releva une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« Ça va, mon cœur ? »

La Tueuse haussa une épaule, le visage défait. « Il fallait le faire. Je suis juste… tu sais, » dit-elle en tournant ses yeux vers les siens. « Leurs réactions… Je pensais être préparée à faire face aux reproches, mais finalement, peut-être pas assez. »

Dawn se dirigea vers eux. « Tu as bien fait de le leur annoncer maintenant. Plus tu aurais attendu, plus ils t’en auraient voulu de ne pas leur avoir dit. »

« Oui, je sais. Ça risque de jeter un froid pendant un moment… » soupira Buffy.

« Ils ne vont pas ruminer leur colère pendant des années… » la rassura Spike. « Ils finiront bien par comprendre. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire, mais le cœur n’y était pas.

« Bon, je vais aller voir ce que la magie d’Internet peut faire pour moi en ce qui concerne cette prophétie ! » lança Dawn en s’éloignant.

 

***

Installée seule à la table du salon, Buffy feuilletait distraitement un énième livre qui, comme les autres, ne contenait strictement rien qui aurait le potentiel de les intéresser. 

Ils s’entêtaient à chercher une réponse dans des bouquins qu’ils avaient déjà passé au peigne fin des centaines de fois ces derniers mois, au point qu’ils étaient à deux doigts d’en connaître les contenus pas cœur. Spike et Dawn avaient successivement jeté l’éponge dans l’heure qui venait de s’écouler, mais la Tueuse avait tenu à rester encore un peu. Refermant soudain le bouquin sur lequel elle était penchée depuis un moment, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et finit par éteindre la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur la table avant de se lever pour quitter les lieux.

Tournant son regard vers le salon, elle vit dans l’obscurité de la pièce, allongées à terre, une dizaine de Tueuses qui se trouvaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. Elles avaient peu à peu afflué depuis un peu plus d’une heure et semblaient à présent toutes dormir profondément. Veillant à ne réveiller personne, Buffy parvint silencieusement jusqu’à l’entrée et s’apprêta à grimper les marches pour monter à l’étage. Après de longues heures de recherches, la Tueuse n’aspirait plus qu’à une chose, plonger dans le sommeil. Mais elle s’interrompit dans sa lancée quand elle croisa Willow, qui descendait les escaliers.

« Alors, comment ça évolue du côté d’Alex ? » demanda la jeune femme, redoutant sa réponse.

« Il ne s’est pas encore calmé… il a des envies meurtrières à l’égard de Spike. »

« Je pense qu’il doit également beaucoup m’en vouloir… » ajouta Buffy.

Willow prit une moue désolée. « J’aurais aimé te dire le contraire… Tu sais, ce n’est pas vraiment facile pour lui. Il a toujours particulièrement détesté Spike pour ce qu’il a pu faire par le passé, et surtout depuis… l’histoire avec Anya. Lui faire accepter votre relation a déjà été difficile pour moi, mais là, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus du tout comment m’y prendre. »

« Merci quand même d’avoir essayé, Willow, » répondit la Tueuse avec un faible sourire.

Voyant que cette dispute avait l’air de l’affecter plus qu’elle ne le montrait, Willow tenta tout de même des mots réconfortants.

« Mais tu sais Buffy, il ne t’en voudra pas éternellement… Alex a toujours eu tendance à être impulsif, et quand il s’y met, il peut être une vraie tête de mule, mais crois-moi, il va sûrement ruminer sa colère pendant quelques temps, mais ça finira tôt ou tard par lui passer. Tu peux me croire, on se connaît depuis l’époque des couches culottes, je le connais comme si je l’avais fait. »

Buffy fit un sourire reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie. 

« Vous n’avez rien trouvé au sujet de la prophétie, j’imagine ? » demanda Willow.

« Non, pour l’instant nous sommes au point mort. Il faut dire que les livres que nous avons en notre possession ne sont pas très riches en informations sur ce plan là… »

« Je vais quand même continuer à chercher un peu… Internet recèle de beaucoup de secrets. »

« Tu devrais te reposer, Willow, » s’inquiéta Buffy.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Et tant que mes forces me le permettent… »

Buffy fit un air entendu. « Bonne nuit alors. »

 

***

Dans la matinée qui suivit, Buffy, Spike et Faith se chargèrent de réunir les potentielles dans la cave pour leur faire part du nouveau plan. Les recherches au sujet d’une possible prophétie s’étaient poursuivies dès leur réveil, mais n’avaient rien apporté de nouveau. 

Sachant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps et d’énergie dans une dispute, Alex avait quant à lui décidé de laisser temporairement sa colère de côté pour les aider, mais il évitait tout face à face avec Buffy ou Spike.

Lorsque Buffy se tint debout devant les Tueuses rassemblées dans la cave, elle tenta de trouver les mots justes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, prononçant l’un des longs discours dont elle avait le secret. La descente dans la Bouche de l’Enfer, les dangers auxquels elles allaient avoir à faire face… tout leur fut expliqué dans les détails. La plupart des Tueuses accueillirent cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de crainte et d’appréhension.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c’est une bonne idée ? » avait demandé Coleen d’une voix fébrile.

« Descendre dans la Bouche de l’Enfer ! C’est… ambitieux comme projet, » avait renchéri Vi.

Une autre Tueuse, prénommée Maureen, intervint à son tour. « C’est ce qui s’appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Au sens propre du terme. »

« Vous êtes suffisamment entraînées maintenant, » les rassura Buffy. « Il est temps de passer à la pratique, et de faire ce que toutes les Tueuses du passé ont dû faire un jour : sauver le monde. C’est notre mission commune désormais. »

« Et quand est-ce que nous y descendrons ? » demanda Kelly.

« On ne sait pas encore précisément, mais très bientôt, » répondit Buffy. « Nous avons encore quelques petites choses à régler. Tenez-vous prêtes, nous vous préviendrons quand le moment sera venu. »

Les Tueuses juniors échangèrent des regards angoissés, et c’est dans un silence pesant que la conversation prit fin.

 

***

Le soir même, les recherches dans les livres avaient été définitivement abandonnées par le Scooby. Aucun de ceux dont ils disposaient ne contenait les réponses à leurs questions, et leur seul espoir reposait à présent sur les aides extérieures et les informations qu’ils trouveraient sur le net. Dawn et Willow s’étaient alternées pour les recherches sur l’ordinateur. Après de longues heures infructueuses passées devant l’écran, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait décidé de se retirer, et avait ainsi laissé la place à la sorcière rousse. Apportant un peu de compagnie à la jeune femme, Alex, Anya, Kennedy et Giles s’étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, les trois premiers piochant dans un paquet de chips et l’observateur tenant entre ses mains une tasse de thé dont s’échappait une légère fumée.

« La Tueuse de vampires enceinte d’un vampire, si je m’attendais à ça ! » s’exclama Kennedy. « On a su dès notre arrivée que Spike et Buffy faisaient plus que de se faire les yeux doux… » finit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu l’as dit ! » enchaîna Anya.

« La situation a un petit côté très ironique… » poursuivit la petite-amie de la sorcière.

« Oui, on peut définitivement dire que Buffy ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! »

Willow intervint à son tour, d’une voix démotivée. « Je commence à sérieusement douter de ma capacité à trouver quelque chose. »

La sorcière faisait défiler les pages de recherches depuis plus d’une heure, reprenant là où Dawn s’était arrêtée, mais aucune information ne retenait son attention.

Alex poussa un soupir. « Si c’est toi qui dis ça, alors c’est qu’il ne doit vraiment plus nous rester beaucoup d’espoir… »

Willow continua de pianoter sur les touches. « Je suis sûre que je peux trouver au moins un indice, n’importe quoi, qui nous mettrait sur la voie. »

« Tu crois franchement que les puissances feraient la pub de leurs prophéties sur internet ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil critique.

Willow haussa une épaule, son visage reflétant son scepticisme. « Les puissances non, mais les connaissances se partagent… Des connaisseurs bavards ont pu poster quelque chose. »

 

« Si nous voulons vraiment en savoir plus, » poursuivit Giles, « il n’y a qu’un moyen, c’est d’avoir sous les yeux les documents anciens qui parlent de cette fameuse prophétie… »

« Ce serait l’idéal, mais nous n’avons aucun moyen de nous les procurer… oh ! » s’exclama finalement la jeune rousse. 

Ses yeux parcouraient avidement l’écran de l’ordinateur, les sourcils froncés. Une information avait apparemment retenu son attention.

Anya se pencha vers elle pour essayer de voir. « Oh ? C’est un bon oh ? »

Willow releva la tête. « Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je monte récupérer quelque chose à l’étage, je reviens. »

Elle quitta la salle à manger sur ces mots et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pour récupérer un livre dont elle avait besoin. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce, elle se retrouva soudainement face à une silhouette, qui la stoppa net dans son élan et lui fit lâcher ce qu’elle tenait entre ses mains.

_Tara._

Du moins la Force, sous l’apparence de Tara. 

Les expressions de son visage, sa façon de se tenir, ce petit sourire qu’elle lui connaissait de son vivant… Elle s’approchait de la jeune sorcière rousse, posant sur elle un regard tendre.

« Bonsoir, ma chérie, » lança la Force.

Willow resta quelques secondes interdite, déstabilisée de se retrouver face à elle. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour du décès de Tara, c’est un détail qui la frappa et la perturba quelque peu, avant qu’elle ne tente de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu n’es pas elle, » répondit Willow d’une voix ferme, « je t’interdis de prendre son apparence ! »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait face au mal originel, mais cette fois, elle était profondément troublée par son apparence.

« Je… je n’aurais pas cru avoir droit à un tel accueil de ta part, » répondit la Force d’une voix blessée. « Tu m’as déjà oubliée, Willow ? »

La sorcière rousse était hors d’elle. « Va t-en ! »

« Oh oui, avec cette sale petite peste de Kennedy, » déclara la Force avec un air méprisant qu’elle n’avait jamais vu sur les traits de Tara. « Comment as-tu osé me trahir de la sorte, Willow ? »

Willow l’interrompit. « Tu perds ton temps, je te demande de sortir d’ici, tu n’es pas elle ! »

La Force quitta son sourire doux et apparent, pour répliquer froidement. « Tara n’en pense pas moins pour autant. Comment crois-tu qu’elle aurait réagi en apprenant que tu l’as remplacée aussi vite ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je me sentirais vraiment trahie… et abandonnée. »

« Tu n’es pas elle, tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle peut penser. »

« Oh, tu crois vraiment ? Détrompe-toi. Je suis le mal incarné, je peux me permettre de savoir tout ce que je veux… Et je sais que Tara est très en colère contre toi. Son esprit ne repose pas en paix. Pas quand elle te voit dans les bras d’une autre aussi peu de temps après son départ… Vous devriez achever cette petite peste de Kennedy. »

Willow se dirigea vers la porte, contournant la Force. Alors qu’elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle l’entendit ajouter : « Crois-tu vraiment que tu parviendras à combattre le Mal éternellement ? Souviens-toi de ce que représentait une telle puissance, posséder tous ces pouvoirs, être la magie incarnée, être en connexion avec le monde entier. N’était-ce pas fabuleux ? »

Willow s’arrêta un instant sur sa lancée.

« Ma chérie, » reprit la Force avec une voix douce, caractéristique de Tara, « cesse de lutter contre ta nature. Laisse-toi aller à cette magie. Tu ne pourras pas la combattre éternellement… »

Willow, toujours le dos tourné à la Force, lui répondit d’une voix ferme. « J’y arrive déjà. Vous ne pourrez pas me manipuler une nouvelle fois, j’ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis plus mauvaise, et jamais je ne le redeviendrai. Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de revivre tout ça ! »

Elle partit précipitamment de la pièce, en direction de l’étage inférieur.

La Force poussa un soupir de lassitude. « Et c’est ce qui finira par arriver. »

 

***

Buffy était descendue à la cave et, sans ménagement, avait commencé à se déchaîner contre le pushing-ball qui ornait le centre de la pièce. Elle tapa contre celui-ci pendant près d’une demi-heure avec beaucoup de hargne, et c’est une Buffy toujours aussi remontée et angoissée que Dawn découvrit dans la cave lorsqu’il y descendit pour la rejoindre.

« Ça va, Buffy ? »

« On fait aller. »

Dawn ne pouvait cependant pas manquer le fait que sa soeur était remontée. « T’as raison, ce pushing-ball méritait depuis longtemps de se prendre la raclée de sa vie ! Je suis étonnée qu’il soit encore accroché. »

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa sœur, puis arrêta de cogner avant de partir s’asseoir sur l’ancien lit de Spike, gardant une mine quelque peu attristée. Dawn laissa traîner son regard vers le haut des escaliers, puis décida d’aller la rejoindre. Elle s’arrêta lorsqu’elle fut face à elle et croisa les bras, demandant sur un ton intrigué :

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que ça va ? »

Buffy lui retourna un petit sourire triste. « C’est juste que… toute cette histoire a le don de m’agacer. »

« Tu n’as pas de souci à te faire pour Alex. Tu le connais, toujours impulsif, mais il finira par se calmer. »

« Oh, euh, oui, je sais, mais ça n’est pas de ça dont je parlais. »

« Oh… c’est cette histoire avec la Force et ton bébé ? »

« Ouais… Tu vois, étant une Tueuse, je m’étais résignée à ne pas avoir une existence normale… Et puis regardes, tu étais une clé qui avait le pouvoir d’ouvrir les portails dimensionnels, ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, et mon petit ami est immortel. Je suis un aimant à surnaturel ! Mais avec ce bébé, j’avais espéré avoir au moins une chose normale dans ma vie, et même ça, ça m’a été enlevé. »

« Je comprends. Mais tu devais quand même t’en douter un peu… Spike est un vampire, et tu es une Tueuse. Ce bébé ne sort pas de l’ordinaire. »

« Je sais, mais j’avais espéré que malgré ses origines, ma fille aurait un tout autre destin… qu’elle connaîtrait la normalité. »

« Tsst ! Qui voudrait de la normalité alors qu’on peut avoir une vie extraordinaire ? » tenta de la réconforter Dawn. « Je suis sûre qu’elle sera une enfant heureuse, Buffy ! C’est juste qu’elle bénéficiera de quelques avantages dont ses copains seront dépourvus, du style la super force. »

« Mouais… » répondit Buffy avec une moue sceptique. « Ce n’est pas ce qui a le don de me rassurer. »

« Il faudra faire appel à vos meilleures capacités d’adaptation, mais ça pourrait être marrant… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, et Dawn continua sérieusement en venant s’asseoir à côté d’elle. « Je t’assure qu’il n’y a pas de souci à se faire. Tout se passera bien. »

« Ouais, j’espère seulement qu’elle ne jouera pas un grand rôle dans notre combat contre la Force. »

« Même si c’est le cas, je te promets qu’on fera tout pour la protéger ! »

Buffy décrocha un sourire à l’attention de sa petite sœur et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu grandis tellement vite… »

« Techniquement, j’ai encore trois ans, » s’amusa Dawn.

« Ce point de vue là m’est beaucoup plus sympathique, » répondit la Tueuse avec un sourire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, lors desquelles elle contempla sa jeune sœur avec fierté.

« Je suis contente que tu sois restée parmi nous, » ajouta t-elle.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu partir. C’est toi et Alex qui m’aviez préparé un coup en traître pour m’éloigner de Sunnydale. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, et je m’en excuse. Mais je voulais te protéger. »

« Je sais, mais je veux que tu comprennes que je suis en âge de prendre des décisions de mon propre chef, sans que ma grande sœur n’ait à intervenir, » dit-elle d’une voix patiente.

« Il n’en reste pas moins que tu es sous ma responsabilité, » répondit Buffy gentiment, « et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es encore une enfant. Il va falloir t’y résoudre. »

Dawn lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

« Tu t’en sors de mieux en mieux au combat ! » lança Buffy dans l’espoir de changer l’orientation de la conversation.

Dawn eut un large sourire. « Je te vois combattre depuis des années, alors je prends exemple sur toi. J’aime beaucoup apprendre le combat… ça me permet d’avoir un point commun avec toi. »

Elle avait ajouté cette fin de phrase avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais Buffy ne sembla pas le réaliser.

« On a déjà plein de points communs ! » répliqua la Tueuse.

Dawn haussa les sourcils. « Cite m’en un, » demanda t-elle sceptique.

Buffy prit quelques secondes de réflexion. « On est aussi têtues l’une que l’autre… »

« Je parlais plutôt des centres d’intérêt, » répondit Dawn.

« J’admets que sur ce terrain là… »

« Et puis, avec le combat qui s’annonce, il valait mieux que j’apprenne, » reprit Dawn sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger. »

« Ouais… j’aurais voulu pourtant, » déclara Buffy.

« Tu voudrais pas t’entraîner avec moi ? » demanda Dawn enthousiaste. « Je te montrerai les derniers trucs que j’ai appris ! »

« Un combat contre ma petite sœur, je vais innover ! »

« Je promets de te ménager, » lança Dawn faussement sérieuse. « Je sais que ce n’est pas évident de se confronter à moi ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se releva du lit, prête à lui faire face.

 

***

Lorsque Willow fit son retour dans la salle à manger, suite à sa rencontre avec la Force, elle tenta de paraître la moins paniquée possible, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite, au vu du regard inquiet qu’Alex posa sur elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Willow ? »

La jeune sorcière était encore tremblante. « Non, non, enfin je… »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Willow ? » demanda à son tour Kennedy.

« J’ai juste… eu droit à une petite conversation avec la Force. Mais ça n’est pas la première fois. »

Giles repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Oh. »

Ils posèrent un regard inquiet sur elle et la jeune sorcière poursuivit. « Elle a tenté de me pousser à me tourner à nouveau vers le Mal. Enfin, je… je crois, je suis encore sous le choc. »

Kennedy se leva pour la rejoindre, visiblement inquiète. « Est-ce que ça va, Willow ? T’as l’air… »

Willow tentait de faire bonne figure, mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à calmer le tremblement de ses mains, et son ventre demeurait noué. Elle tenta de lui articuler une réponse sur le ton le plus convaincant possible.

« Oui, je sais, je suis juste encore un peu… troublée par cette rencontre. »

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Giles l’air compatissant. Willow hocha la tête en réponse, néanmoins incertaine, et l’Observateur poursuivit. « Je sais qu’il est mal venu de te poser cette question dans un moment pareil, mais est-ce que la Force a laissé échapper des informations qui pourraient te sembler intéressantes ? »

« Non, aucune. Du moins, pas que je me souvienne. Elle m’a seulement répété que je finirai tôt ou tard par me tourner vers le mal, que je ne pourrai pas l’empêcher. »

« Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce qu’elle t’a dit, » lui répondit Giles. « Tu ne dois pas te laisser convaincre qu’elle a raison. »

« Oui, je sais, mais… se retrouver ainsi, face à elle une nouvelle fois, ça… ça reste une expérience troublante. J’ai besoin de… d’un verre d’eau. Je reviens et je vous raconte ça plus en détails. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle baissa la tête et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Bien que l’idée que la Force ait voulu l’inciter à retourner vers le Mal ait éveillé en elle toutes ses peurs les plus profondes, toutes celles qu’elle s’efforçait d’enfouir depuis des mois, ce que celle-ci lui avait dit au sujet de Tara l’avait troublée bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé.

 

***

Spike se demandait où se trouvait Buffy après qu’elle ait disparu de la circulation pendant un moment. Il décida de descendre voir dans la cave, et quand il y arriva, il eut la surprise d’y découvrir Buffy et Dawn, qui se battaient l’une contre l’autre avec apparemment beaucoup d’amusement, au vu des éclats de rire qu’elles laissaient échapper de temps à autres.

« Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois ! » se surprit-il.

« Ouais, Buffy m’apprends de nouveaux trucs, » lui répondit Dawn avec un sourire.

« Je vois ça ! »

« Et tu t’en sors bien, très bien même ! » accentua Buffy. « Peut-être même mieux que certaines tueuses… sans la force surnaturelle. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » lui demanda Dawn touchée.

« Bien sûr. »

Même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse était heureuse de voir que celle-ci lui prêtait enfin l’attention qu’elle avait tant désirée. Avec l’arrivée des tueuses potentielles, elle avait souvent été mise à l’écart, mais prendre part à l’entraînement lui avait été bénéfique, aussi bien dans le cadre du combat, que dans ses relations avec sa sœur aînée.

« Il y a eu du nouveau pendant votre absence, » annonça Spike.

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune Summers.

« Non, mais Willow s’est retrouvée face à la Force. Elle lui aurait dit des trucs pas très nets… »

Dawn parut soucieuse. « Et comment elle va ? »

« Ça va, elle avait juste l’air un peu secouée. »

« Je vais monter la voir, » poursuivit Buffy d’une voix inquiète.

Spike acquiesça, et Buffy grimpa précipitamment à l’étage, laissant dans la cave sa jeune sœur en compagnie du vampire.

« J’espère que ça ira pour Willow… »

« C’est un sacré petit bout de femme, » la rassura le vampire. « Je ne pense pas qu’elle se laissera déstabiliser. »

« C’est sûr. »

« Alors comme ça tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux le combat ? » lui demanda Spike sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je m’améliore ! »

« Du moment que tu mets toute cette bonne énergie dans un bottage de fesses intensif des Turok-hans, je ne peux que te conseiller de foncer, Globule. »

« Oui, j’en ai bien l’intention… ! Qu’est-ce que ça te fait ? » finit-elle intriguée, sans transition.

Spike haussa un sourcil interrogatif. « De botter les fesses des Turok-hans ? »

Dawn se reprit en secouant la tête. « Non, je voulais dire… d’avoir un enfant ? Tu es un vampire, c’est pour le moins… original comme situation. »

_Oh._

Le vampire prit un air nonchalant, tentant de camoufler son émotion. « Ça me fait beaucoup de choses, Globule… » dit-il en baissant la tête, par pudeur. « C’est une idée à laquelle je me suis étonnement rapidement faite. Je n’aurais jamais cru que… »

Il releva soudain son regard vers la jeune fille, qui l’écoutait attentivement, et, embarrassé, jugea utile de changer de conversation.

« En fait, laisse tomber. Ça te dit de reprendre le petit combat que t’avais commencé avec ta sœur ? »

La jeune Summers l’observa un moment, ses yeux se plissant, tentant de l’analyser. « Merci, » sortit-elle soudain.

Spike eut l’air interrogatif. « De… ? » 

« De t’occuper d’elle. De l’aimer comme tu le fais, » dit-elle en parlant de Buffy. « Merci. »

Le vampire porta son regard au loin l’espace d’une seconde. « Tu sais, il n’y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour ta soeur, » dit-il sincère en réponse, avec un petit sourire. Puis après un instant, il tenta de reprendre d’une voix motivée. « Alors, ce combat ? »

 

***

La Tueuse se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Willow, et elle frappa trois coups contre celle-ci. Lorsqu’elle entendit une voix qui lui répondit d’entrer, elle pénétra dans la pièce et retrouva la jeune sorcière assise sur son lit.

« Ça va, Willow ? »

« Je suppose que tu viens parce qu’on t’a raconté ? » répondit la jeune femme, en éludant la question.

Buffy hocha la tête et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, vint s’asseoir près de Willow, sur le lit.

« La Force continue d’essayer de t’attirer vers le Mal… Il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention, tu sais que… »

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Buffy, » l’interrompit la sorcière, d’une voix sûre. « J’arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs maintenant, je me sens suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe autant dans ce cas ? » interrogea la Tueuse.

Willow laissa passer quelques secondes d’hésitation avant de poursuivre. « L’apparence qu’elle a prise. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, elle a essayé de jouer avec mes sentiments. »

Buffy ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Oh, elle a prit l’apparence de… de _Tara_  ? » réalisa t-elle soudain. Elle lui avait posé la question d’une voix douce.

Willow hocha la tête silencieusement. « Je sais que ça n’était pas elle, mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’être touchée. Et puis, ces choses qu’elle me disait… »

« Elle trouve toujours les mots pour distordre la réalité et nous faire croire des choses qui ne sont pas réelles… »

« Je sais, Buffy… Mais elle… me disait que ma relation avec Kennedy était une vraie trahison à l’égard de sa mémoire. »

« Ce n’est pas le cas. Tu le sais, hein ? »

« C’est juste que… c’est ce que j’ai ressenti, quand j’ai commencé à sortir avec Kennedy. Je me sentais coupable. Je m’étais promise de ne jamais oublier Tara, et j’ai mis du temps, mais j’ai fini par accepter sa mort lorsque j’ai commencé ma relation avec Kennedy. Seulement, là, son apparition a fait ressurgir tous mes doutes. »

« Dis-toi que c’était exactement le but de la Force. Ne te laisse pas impressionner. »

Willow eut un sourire triste. « Je sais Buffy, mais c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. »

« Je sais. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, ne t’en fais pas. Il faut juste que je me remette un peu de mes émotions. Ça ne te dérange pas de… me laisser ? J’aimerais vraiment rester un peu seule. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Si tu as besoin… tu sais où nous trouver, » finit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, auquel la sorcière répondit.

Buffy ouvrit à nouveau la porte et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière elle une Willow songeuse.

 

***

Durant la nuit qui suivit, la jeune sorcière rousse ne parvint pas à s’endormir. C’est pourquoi au bout de deux heures sans sommeil, elle décida de descendre dans la salle à manger. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour faire dans l’utile. Elle s’installa sur l’une des chaises qui entouraient la table, et c’est avec une certaine lassitude qu’elle commença à pianoter sur les touches de l’ordinateur, à la recherche d’informations. Elle avait l’impression de ne faire que ça depuis des semaines. Elle tentait de nouvelles combinaisons, de nouveaux champs de recherche, mais cette prophétie était définitivement introuvable et les sorcières de la confrérie ne semblaient pas plus avancées qu’elle dans ce domaine.

Elle n’était descendue que depuis une demi-heure quand elle vit débarquer Anne du haut des escaliers. Cette dernière avait l’air préoccupée et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque Willow lui adressa la parole.

« Salut… ! »

Anne se tourna vers elle dans un léger sursaut. « Oh, salut. »

La jeune fille allait partir en direction de la cuisine, mais Willow la retint.

« Ça va ? » demanda t-elle consternée. « Tu as l’air un peu… perdue. »

Anne s’arrêta sur sa lancée et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui. J’ai juste fait un mauvais rêve… » répondit-elle troublée. « Du coup j’ai un peu de mal à retrouver le sommeil. »

« Ah… je vois. En cette période, les cauchemars, ce n’est pas ce qui manque, » lui répondit la sorcière.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et ne trouvant rien à dire, la jeune rousse se replongea dans ses recherches. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Anne se rapprocha d’elle.

« Et toi ? »

Willow releva la tête. « Je n’arrivais pas à m’endormir… » dit-elle mal à l’aise.

« C’est à cause de ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure, avec la Force ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête nerveusement. Anne se dirigea vers l’une des chaises, et s’assied à côté d’elle. Elle jeta un œil sur l’écran de l’ordinateur.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

« Non… » soupira Willow. « Et je pense ne rien trouver. En tout cas, pas sur Internet. C’est une véritable perte de temps, mais je cherchais surtout à m’occuper, » avoua t-elle. « C’est étrange de voir que la Force n’a pas souhaité faire sa pub sur Internet… Je suis sûre qu’avec tout ce qui se passe de nos jours, elle aurait été certaine de trouver des adeptes prêts à se dévouer à sa cause… » finit-elle avec une pointe d’humour.

Anne eut un sourire amusé, puis baissa la tête, silencieuse.

« Tu ne connais pas un autre moyen ? » demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

« Eh bien, j’ai effectivement pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider… J’aurais préféré éviter de devoir le faire, mais si je n’ai plus le choix… »

« Et… qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« J’ai pensé à un démon, sur lequel j’étais tombée pendant mes recherches, et selon ce qu’il était dit sur lui, je crois qu’il pourrait nous apporter des réponses. »

Willow préférait éviter d’avoir recours à la magie, surtout depuis sa conversation avec la Force qui avait réveillé en elle des doutes qu’elle pensait être parvenue à maîtriser, mais si aucun autre recours ne se présentait à elle pour obtenir des informations, elle n’avait malheureusement plus le choix.

« Ça peut être une solution, » renchérit Anne.

« Je ne sais pas, je l’espère… »

Sans raison apparente, Anne détourna la conversation subitement.

« Tu es exactement comme dans le futur, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire admiratif.

Willow, d’abord étonnée, finit par lui répondre amusée. « Je n’ai pas gagné quelques rides ? »

Anne eut un petit rire. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je ne veux pas… trop en savoir, mais est-ce que… est-ce que j’ai perdu beaucoup de mes proches dans le futur ? » demanda Willow hésitante.

Anne baissa la tête, puis finit par se dire que le futur avait dû beaucoup changer depuis son retour dans le passé, et qu’elle pouvait maintenant répondre au moins à cette question.

« Oui… »

Willow en fut déstabilisée. « Oh… »

« Mais maintenant, plus rien n’est sûr. À l’heure où je te parle, l’histoire a déjà dû beaucoup changer, et ce n’est pas fini… »

« Tu t’avances peut-être un peu ? On n’en sait rien. »

Anne eut un sourire forcé. « Non, tu peux me croire. » Puis elle ajouta plus bas pour elle-même : « L’histoire va bel et bien changer… »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	27. Chapter 27

** CHAPITRE 27 **

Alex et Anya se trouvaient dans l’une des chambres à l’étage de la maison Summers, allongés côte à côte, leurs mains enlacées et leurs yeux fixant le plafond. Il était presque une heure du matin, et ils étaient installés sur un matelas à même le sol, un peu à l’écart du reste des jeunes tueuses, qui dormaient dans la même pièce et étaient plongées dans le sommeil.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me redemander en mariage ? » murmura Anya, rompant le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis quelques minutes.

Alex fut surpris par sa question et se pencha au-dessus d’elle, interloqué. « Pardon ? »

« Bah, on est en pleine apocalypse, on approche à grands pas du combat, je me suis dit que t’avais peut-être l’intention de me demander à nouveau en mariage, toutes les conditions sont réunies ! Comme tu l’avais fait avant le combat contre Gloria… Si on meurt, ce qui est fort probable, ça ne t’engagera à rien. »

Le jeune homme était visiblement consterné. « Tu… quand je te l’ai demandé, tu sais que c’était parce que je le voulais vraiment. Ça n’avait rien avoir avec l’apocalypse… ! »

« Tu me l’as déjà dit, mais tu semblais l’avoir oublié le jour du mariage. »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« Que tu voulais te marier. »

« On a eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, » s’exaspéra t-ll. « Et on sait à chaque fois comment ça se finit. Je m’explique, tu t’énerves, tu me fais la tête, et tu reviens. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de relancer le sujet. »

« Je ne relance pas le sujet, c’est un simple constat, » argumenta l’ex-démone.

« Ouais… ça aussi, c’est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, » répondit-il sceptique.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que si tu ne m’avais pas planté au pied de l’autel, à l’heure qu’il est, ça serait peut-être nous qui serions sur le point d’avoir un enfant… ? »

Elle semblait d’humeur à ruminer ses pensées, et Alex ne répondit rien, mais poussa un soupir, tout en rabattant l’arrière de sa tête contre l’oreiller, sachant pertinemment comment la conversation se terminerait.

« Pourquoi tu en veux tellement à Buffy d’être enceinte ? »

 _Ok, peut-être pas_ , se dit-il finalement, surpris par la tournure de la discussion.

« C’est vrai, je croyais que dans le commun des mortels, c’était le genre de nouvelles qui était accueilli avec beaucoup de bonheur, » continua Anya.

Les traits d’Alex prirent une apparence plus renfrognée. « C’est le cas quand l’un des deux parents n’est pas un monstre sanguinaire… »

« Il ne l’est plus. »

« Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?! » rétorqua Alex avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, tentant de garder son ton aussi bas que possible.

« Je ne prends pas sa défense, je me contente simplement de faire un constat. »

« Toi et tes "constats"… » soupira t-il en réponse.

« Non, mais c’est vrai… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose un problème. À moins que tu n’aies encore le béguin pour Buffy ? »

Alex cria presque d’indignation en réponse. « Je n’ai pas le béguin pour Buffy ! »

« Chuuut ! » réagit Anya en jetant un oeil aux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. L’une d’elles s’anima, mais sembla se rendormir dans la foulée.

Alex reprit la discussion dans un chuchotement. « C’est un vampire, c’est malsain comme relation. »

« Je suis un démon de la vengeance… »

« Mais tu n’en es plus un ! »

« Ah, ah ! » réagit-elle triomphante. « Et lui n’est plus un vampire sanguinaire. »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu le défends pas là ? » dit Alex en ignorant sa remarque.

Anya rallongea sa tête contre l’oreiller. « Prends ça comme tu voudras… »

 

***

Le lendemain matin, après plus de deux heures passées à la cave à entraîner les jeunes tueuses, Buffy décida de remonter à l’étage, volant un baiser à Spike au passage. L’ayant suivi des yeux, Giles finit par se lancer à sa suite, et finit par retrouver la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Celle-ci avait pris de quoi se désaltérer dans le frigo.

Se retrouvant nez à nez avec son Observateur, Buffy resta figée face à lui le temps d’une seconde, avant de reprendre ce qu’elle faisait, le plus naturellement possible. 

« De l’eau ? » demanda t-elle négligemment.

Depuis qu’elle avait appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse à l’ensemble du groupe, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de rediscuter et elle appréhendait quelque peu leur face à face, fatiguée de lutter.

Giles hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. « Je te remercie. »

Buffy le servit, et l’homme se rapprocha du comptoir central afin de se saisir du verre qu’elle lui destinait.

« Je suis fier de toi, Buffy. »

Prise au dépourvue, Buffy faillit s’étrangler avec son eau.

« Tout ce que tu as fait, avec ces jeunes filles, la façon dont tu as géré cette apocalypse jusqu’ici… »

La jeune femme baissa le regard, touchée. « Oh, je… merci, » bredouilla t-elle en réponse.

Son Observateur lui retourna un sourire, puis eut l’air embarrassé, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Tu es heureuse ? »

Buffy comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait référence. La question semblait à la fois tellement large et tellement futile à cet instant. Buffy marqua un temps de pause, avant de lui répondre avec beaucoup de sincérité. « Je le suis. Je veux dire… autant que la situation du monde, à l’heure actuelle, le permet. »

Il lui retourna un sourire, hochant légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé penser que tu ne pouvais pas me parler, Buffy, » reprit-il d’une voix grave.

Giles avait encore en mémoire le moment où il avait appris que Willow, et visiblement Dawn, étaient au courant depuis un moment de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Fût un temps, il avait été un père pour elle, et il avait le sentiment que les derniers mois écoulés les avaient beaucoup éloignés. Un combat difficile les attendait, et s’il devait mourir, il ne voulait pas cela se fasse sans qu’il n’ait eu une dernière chance d’exprimer à sa Tueuse les sentiments paternels qu’elle lui avait toujours inspiré.

« Vous étiez inquiets, Giles, » répondit la jeune femme. « Je comprends. »

« Je le serai toujours, » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Buffy le contempla longuement, son coeur s’était réchauffé sous l’effet de la conversation.

« Bien, je… je vais y retourner, » dit-il en désignant la porte qui menait à la cave. « Merci, » dit-il en désignant le verre vide, qu’il reposa sur la table.

La jeune femme lui retourna un sourire, le suivant du regard pendant qu’il quittait la pièce.

 

***

En voulant se rendre au salon quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy vit Willow descendre les escaliers, plongée dans ses pensées. Voyant combien elle semblait pâle, la Tueuse s’approcha d’elle.

« Ça va, Willow ? » lui demanda t-elle doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, un peu incertaine, regardant Buffy avec beaucoup d’intensité.

« Tu es sûre ? » reprit la Tueuse. « Tu es… pâle. »

« Oui, je… je viens d’effectuer un sort qui m’a un peu -… »

Buffy l’interrompit, ses yeux devenant ronds comme des billes. « Un sort ? Pour quoi ? »

« Oh… euh… rien, rien d’important, » minimisa Willow en réponse.

Buffy fronça les sourcils, consternée. « Tu en es sûre ? » demanda t-elle d’une voix suspicieuse. « Ça ne concerne pas la prophétie ? »

La sorcière releva la tête pour la regarder, hésitante, et s’avoua rapidement vaincue, en poussant un soupir. « Si… mais je ne sais pas si -… »

« Vas-y, dis-moi tout, » dit-elle déterminée. « Il faudra bien que je finisse par l’apprendre de toute façon… »

Après hésitation, Willow entraîna Buffy un peu à l’écart des autres, pour s’assurer que leur conversation pourrait se dérouler dans l’intimité, et poursuivit. « J’ai trouvé ce qu’il en était pour la prophétie. »

Voyant la mine inquiète de la sorcière rousse, c’est presque sur un ton défaitiste qu’elle lui adressa sa question. « Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Voyant qu’on n’arrivait à rien avec les livres, ni même internet, j’ai pris la décision d’invoquer un démon… »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu… tu as invoqué un démon ? Dans la maison ? »

« Pas exactement dans la maison, je dirais plutôt dans ma tête. Il a des façons d’opérer très particulières, c’est pour cette raison que je suis encore un peu… étourdie. Enfin, je ne vais pas m’attarder là-dessus. Il a pu répondre à mes questions… très clairement. »

« Tu es sûre qu’il est fiable ? » demanda Buffy suspicieuse.

« Je pense, oui. C’est un démon neutre. Il n’est ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal, mais si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c’est qu’il aime notre monde, et qu’en aucun cas il ne voudrait voir la Force le réduire à néant. Je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance. »

« Bien… Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? »

Willow sembla hésiter. « Eh bien, il m’a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Entre autres, il m’a dit que la prophétie était inscrite sur les parois d’une grotte, au fin fond de l’Afrique du Sud, et qu’elles y étaient apparues il y a des milliers d’années. Enfin, ce n’est pas l’essentiel… Comme nous le savons déjà, le sang, humain ou animal, a le pouvoir d’ouvrir le Sceau de Danzalthar, et les larmes de celui qui l’a versé ont, à l’inverse, le pouvoir de le désactiver. Mais… »

« Mais… ? » tenta de l’inciter à poursuivre Buffy.

« Le sang de l’enfant, de cette union du bien et du mal, contient un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, insoupçonnable. Utilisé à mauvais escient, il pourrait faire de très gros dégâts dans notre monde. Mais si… si il est versé au dessus du Sceau, il… »

Buffy poursuivit presque instinctivement. « … le détruirait définitivement. »

« Non, Buffy, pas seulement. Ça ne se limiterait pas au Sceau, ça détruirait la Bouche de l’Enfer, et je ne sais pas quelle en serait l’exacte étendue, mais il se pourrait que ça détruise également une bonne partie de ce qui environne le lycée. La ville, peut-être même. »

Buffy baissa la tête un moment, puis lorsqu’elle la releva, elle sentit que sa gorge s’était nouée. Elle reprit la parole avec une pointe de sarcasme, tentant de couvrir son amertume.

« Pour résumer, on me demande encore un sacrifice. Quelle surprise… »

La jeune sorcière paraissait très inquiète. « Je suis désolée, Buffy. Mais tu sais, on… on peut encore trouver une autre solution. On a toujours le choix, on devrait bien finir par trouver autre chose. »

« Willow, je doute qu’il y ait une autre solution, » rationalisa la Tueuse.

« On devrait bien finir par trouver autre chose. Il suffit de chercher… »

Buffy passa une main contre son visage défait. « Surtout, ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens de me dire, Willow, » lui dit-elle sérieusement, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Tu entends ? À personne. NI à Spike, ni à Dawn. »

Willow hocha la tête, perplexe, et Buffy quitta la jeune sorcière, perdue dans ses pensées. À peine était-elle partie que Dawn s’approcha à son tour.

« Ah, Willow, justement, Giles te cherchait. Apparemment, il veut que tu l’aides pour un texte de… je ne sais pas trop quoi. »

« Euh, oui, j’arrive tout de suite, » répondit Willow encore distraite et perturbée.

Dawn repartit en direction de la cuisine aussi vite qu’elle en était arrivée.

 

***

« Vous pensez que Buffy a raison de nous emmener dans la Bouche de l’Enfer ? » interrogea Vi. « Pas que ça ne va pas être amusant, mais… »

Une partie des jeunes tueuses étaient réunies dans le salon, picorant quelques sucreries en sachets qui étaient disposées sur la table basse. Depuis quelques heures, leur conversation tournait principalement autour du plan qu’avait établi Buffy.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait faire d’autre ? » lui répondit Kennedy. « Il est temps qu’on combatte ! »

« Je suis de cet avis aussi, » intervint Coleen. « Même si je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, de quoique ce soit, nous n’avons plus le choix. Et je pense qu'on est suffisamment entraînées… »

« Et puis, si Buffy nous juge prêtes, je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance, » continua Alicia.

Kennedy approuva. « Oui, il n’y a pas de raison qu’on échoue. On est plus fortes. »

Vi paraissait toujours réticente. « Peut-être, mais eux sont plus nombreux que nous… »

« Ce n’est pas leur nombre qui importe le plus, » tenta de la rassurer Kennedy.

« Ça joue quand même un peu dans la balance… »

Andrew fit son entrée dans la pièce, s’agenouilla près de la table basse, et s’adressa aux jeunes filles avec beaucoup de légèreté. « De quoi vous discutez les filles ? »

« Du plan de Buffy, » lui répondit Alicia.

Andrew se servit dans un paquet de sucreries, qui se trouvait entre les mains d’une des tueuses.

« Ah, je vois, vous avez peur. »

« Il y a de quoi, non ? » lui lança Vi.

« Vous, vous avez au moins la chance d’avoir de supers pouvoirs… » répondit le jeune homme en mâchant tant bien que mal ce qu’il venait d’enfourner dans sa bouche. « Ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

« C’est un avantage, c’est sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne va pas mourir, » lui lança Coleen.

« Aahh… » fit-il mine de soupirer. « Quel pessimisme ! Regardez-moi, je suis quasiment sûr de mourir et j’en fais pas toute une histoire. »

Il avait lancé cette phrase avec ironie, mais son regard prit malgré lui un tournant plus sombre que ce qui lui était habituel.

« Ils ont l’air drôlement inquiets depuis quelques jours… » lança à nouveau Vi, qui avait jeté un regard à Willow. Cette dernière s’était remise sur son ordinateur et semblait préoccupée.

Andrew haussa une épaule. « Ils doivent avoir des difficultés à trouver des informations sur le bébé. »

Vi tourna subitement son regard vers lui. « Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? »

Kennedy lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Andrew déglutit très difficilement. 

« Le… le bébé démon, » tenta de bredouiller le jeune homme pour reprendre la maîtrise de de la conversation. « C’est un nom de code pour… la Force. »

Kennedy poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Andrew n’avait aucune faculté d’improvisation.

Coleen demeurait suspicieuse. « Pour la Force ? »

« Je… vais chercher un paquet de chips ! » réagit Andrew nerveusement en se levant.

Il quitta le salon précipitamment, sous le regard consterné des Tueuses.

« De quoi il parlait à votre avis ? » interrogea Vi.

« J’en ai aucune idée ! » prétendit Kennedy. « C’est Andrew. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à le comprendre. »

 

***

Préoccupée par la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Willow le matin même, Buffy descendit à la cave dans l’après-midi pour avoir un moment de tranquillité. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’elle allait faire, à la décision qu’elle allait devoir prendre, ou plutôt, qu’elle pensait avoir déjà prise.

Pour sauver le monde, elle devait faire le sacrifice de la vie de son enfant, et, par la même occasion, de la sienne, une nouvelle fois. 

Devait-elle en parler à Spike ? Il l’en empêcherait, elle le savait pertinemment. Il refuserait qu’elle se sacrifie. Faire le choix de se taire lui arrachait le coeur, elle détestait devoir lui mentir, mais elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas le mettre au courant. Elle eut le ventre noué lorsqu’elle réalisa combien une décision pareille la contraindrait à faire souffrir ses proches, des gens qu’elle aimait plus que tout, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? L’avenir du monde était dans la balance, la vie de ses proches. Il n’était pas seulement question d’inconnus. Elle avait toujours puisé sa force dans l’envie de protéger ceux qu’elle aimait, et la décision qu’elle allait devoir prendre était exactement dans cette optique.

La Tueuse repensa brièvement à la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Giles quelques mois plus tôt, dans un cimetière. Conversation durant laquelle ils avaient parlé de "sacrifice", et à laquelle elle aurait porté plus attention si le but de son Observateur n’avait pas été de tuer Spike. Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à une situation inextricable. Elle passa une main douce contre son ventre, contemplant celui-ci avec tristesse. 

Son enfant. Sa fille. Une fille qui n’aurait jamais la chance de ne serait-ce que venir au monde. Sacrifiée avant même d’avoir pu pousser son premier cri. Avant même d’avoir vécu. 

Sa gorge se noua à cette perspective. Rien d’autre n’aurait pu lui procurer un tel sentiment d’injustice. Même si l’idée lui avait semblé étrange au début, elle s’était autorisée à s’imaginer former une famille avec son vampire et sa fille, et ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir une nouvelle fois sacrifier ses rêves, et probablement même ceux de Spike, pour le bien du monde. Le destin s’acharnait contre elle et ceux qu’elle aimait. La mission n’était pas uniquement sa malédiction, elle était aussi celle de ses proches.

Une Tueuse n’était pas faite pour vivre une longue vie, heureuse et paisible, et Buffy, qui croyait le savoir, découvrait qu’inconsciemment, une partie d’elle avait espéré échapper à la règle. Mais ce que lui avait révélé Willow l’avait ramenée à la dure réalité… Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix.

C’est avec une mine abattue que Buffy monta rejoindre Spike au premier étage un peu plus tard, mine qu’elle s’efforça de retirer rapidement de son visage lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à son vampire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas.

« Il y a du nouveau ? »

Spike vint la prendre par la taille et répondit en soupirant. « Non, rien du tout. C’est ce qui te préoccupe, mon cœur ? » finit-il consterné.

Face à sa réaction, Buffy réalisa qu’elle n’était peut-être pas bonne actrice. Elle vit toute la tendresse dans son regard, et c’est avec un pincement au cœur qu’elle fut contrainte de lui mentir. 

« Non… Je suis juste un peu déboussolée par tout ça. »

« Je t’avoue que ça me préoccupe aussi… »

La jeune femme baissa le regard. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus vulnérable qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. « Je t’ai dit combien je t’aimais ? »

Spike, intrigué, prit un air nonchalant. « Ça a dû t’échapper une fois ou deux… »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusé, malgré son regard triste, et passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, enserrant celui-ci dans une étreinte tendre mais ferme.

« Je t’aime, » finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle s’accrochait à lui comme si elle n’avait plus l’intention de le lâcher. Elle déposa une traînée de baisers contre son cou, remontant vers sa joue, puis le recoin de ses lèvres. Quand elle s’écarta un peu de lui afin de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux, Spike posait sur elle un regard particulièrement gourmand.

« Et moi, je te l’ai suffisamment montré ? »

Il déposa une série de rapides baisers contre ses lèvres, que Buffy accueillit en fermant les yeux, profitant des douces sensations qu’ils lui procuraient.

« Je veux bien un rappel, » lui répondit-elle sur un ton enjôleur.

« Ça tombe bien parce que j’ai très envie de toi, » dit-il en passant ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Buffy lui retourna un sourire, et enlaça les mains de Spike dans les siennes, afin de le tirer vers elle, tout en reculant en direction de leur chambre.

 

***

« J’ai l’impression qu’il y a de l’agitation dehors… »

Regardant en direction de la rue, Spike se tenait devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, et son visage avait pris un air consterné quand il avait constaté l’afflux de plus en plus important de vampires préhistoriques. Buffy, qui venait de s’habiller après une douche en sa compagnie, et était maintenant en train de se brosser les cheveux, sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain.

« De l’agitation ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Il y a de plus en plus de Turok-hans qui traînent dans la rue. »

Elle le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, et regarda à l’extérieur. 

« Pas bon signe du tout… » dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Spike.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien de bon. »

Elle balança négligemment sa brosse à cheveux sur le lit, et quitta la chambre pour se rendre à l’étage inférieur. Quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, elle put voir que Willow et Dawn regardaient elles aussi par la fenêtre du salon, et lorsqu’elles virent la Tueuse arriver, elles tournèrent vers elle un regard inquiet.

« Buffy… » commença Dawn d’une voix grave.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit-elle avec la même inquiétude. « Les Turok-hans. »

« Il y en a déjà trois qui ont essayé de passer la barrière de feu, mais la protection les en a empêchés, » continua Willow.

« Et il doit il y en avoir une quinzaine, rien que dans la rue, » reprit Dawn.

Spike fit à son tour son arrivée dans le salon et s’adressa à Buffy. « Tu penses que la Force a commencé à libérer son armée ? »

« J’en sais rien, peut-être… En tout cas, elle avait déjà commencé à le faire il y a quelques jours. »

Giles arriva dans le salon en compagnie de Faith et Kennedy.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il au petit groupe qui s’étai formé devant les fenêtres.

Dawn se tourna vers lui. « Il semblerait que la Force libère de plus en plus de Turok-hans… »

L’Observateur s’approcha à son tour afin de constater la situation par lui-même. Faith jeta un regard inquiet au groupe, alors que Kennedy prenait place aux côtés de Willow.

« Effectivement, ils m’ont l’air d’être nombreux autour de la maison, » déclara Giles, le front plissé.

« Ça veut dire qu’on va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure dans le combat… ? » demanda Dawn.

Buffy retenait son souffle. « Je crains que oui… »

 

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, après que la Tueuse ait passé un instant à l’étage à discuter stratégies avec le groupe, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon, et quand elle arriva dans celui-ci, elle put constater avec satisfaction que tous les habitants de la maison s’y étaient rassemblés. Elle avait chargé Dawn, quelques minutes plus tôt, de tous les réunir.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là. »

Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement, et laissa traîner son regard sur toutes les personnes dans la pièce, qui la regardaient avec attention.

« Le moment est venu, » lâcha t-elle d’une traite. « Nous avons eu quelques jours pour réfléchir, et nous préparer… Mais l’arrivée de nouveaux Turok-hans dans les rues de Sunnydale va nous contraindre à accélérer le rythme. Comme vous le savez, j’avais prévu que nous nous rendions dans la Bouche de l’Enfer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Et… tu prévois qu’on y aille quand ? » demanda Coleen.

« Demain matin. »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence pesant, et aucun mot ne fut prononcé, dans l’attente de la suite.

« Je veux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, le combat ne commencera pas au lycée. Les Turok-hans sont déjà là, devant la maison, et ils n’attendent que nous. Nous commencerons à nous battre dès que nous aurons mis les pieds dehors. Mais le lycée sera notre destination. »

« On va devoir combattre… sous la pluie ? » demanda Vi.

« Ce n’est pas le moment de jouer les chochottes… » intervint Anya.

« Il y a des risques, » répondit Buffy sans tenir compte de l’intervention de l’ex-démone.

« Depuis quelques heures, il semblerait que la pluie se soit calmé… » intervint Willow. « Même si le ciel est toujours couvert. Avec de la chance, on peut espérer que ça continue jusqu’à demain. »

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas les conditions idéales, mais nous n’avons pas le choix, » continua la Tueuse blonde. « Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts à dix heures… Alex, est-ce que tu as toujours les plans du lycée ? »

« Euh, oui, ils doivent être… quelque part à l’étage, » répondit le jeune homme.

« Je voudrais que tu me les amènes, » demanda Buffy, « il faut qu’on mette en place un plan d’attaque pour quand on se trouvera au lycée et qu’on envisage toutes les possibilités de sortie… Il nous faut un maximum d’organisation. »

Alex fit un air entendu.

Dawn paraissait hésitante. « Mais, Buffy, je croyais qu’on attendrait d’abord de trouver des informations, pour… tu sais, » finit-elle gênée, sentant le regard des jeunes tueuses sur elle.

Buffy échangea un regard angoissé avec Willow et poursuivit, malgré elle, avec une ombre de tristesse et de froideur dans la voix.

« Ça fait plusieurs jours et les recherches ne mènent à rien. Alors, tant pis, on y va. On n’a plus le temps. »

Le Scooby se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, à l’étage, dans l’une des chambres. Le plan du lycée était étendu sur le lit, et Buffy faisait part de ses idées.

« J’avais pensé faire des équipes de deux qui seront réparties dans les différents couloirs du lycée, pendant que nous descendrons dans la Bouche de l’Enfer. Alex, je te veux avec Dawn. Vous prendrez ce couloir ci… » finit-elle en montrant sur la carte le couloir en question.

Alex fit un signe d’entente. « D’accord. »

Buffy désigna un couloir juste à côté. « Celui-ci sera certainement le premier endroit où les Turok-hans fraîchement sortis de la bouche l’enfer se dirigeront. »

« Je propose de m’en charger, » intervint Giles.

« Parfait, vous vous en occuperez avec Willow, » continua Buffy.

Elle tourna son regard vers la sorcière rousse et celle-ci approuva d’un hochement de tête.

« Et moi ? » demanda Anya. » Ne me dis pas que… »

« Avec Andrew, vous vous chargerez du dernier couloir. »

Anya poussa un soupir. « Génial… »

Spike attira à son tour l’attention de Buffy. « Et pour nous ? »

« Avec Faith, Anne et les tueuses, on se rendra dans la Bouche de l’Enfer… Enfin, du moins, ce sera notre objectif. Mais l’essentiel du combat risque de se dérouler dans les sous-sols. Si la Force libère régulièrement des Turok-hans, ils ne doivent pas se trouver bien loin du Sceau. »

En élaborant le plan, Buffy réfléchissait parallèlement à comment elle allait se débrouiller pour se retrouver au Sceau de Danzalthar avant que quiconque n’y arrive. Elle devait s’assurer qu’elle y parviendrait avant tout le monde, afin de ne mettre aucune vie en danger.

« Les Turok-hans commencent à être de plus en plus nombreux à arpenter les rues de Sunnydale… Pendant le combat, je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous écartiez du groupe. Nous devons rester ensemble, jusqu’au lycée. Personne ne doit être mis à l’écart ! Etant dix fois moins qu’eux, si l’on menait le combat séparément, on ne tiendrait pas plus de dix minutes. »

« C’est effectivement plus sage de procéder ainsi, » approuva Giles.

Dawn prit alors un ton enjoué. « Bon, maintenant qu’on a préparé les plans de batailles, je propose qu’on pense à nos plans de l’après-combat… Je me ferais volontiers un petit shopping ! Je manque de chaussures. »

« Ouais, et moi il va falloir que je m’achète des vêtements assortis à mon bandeau ! » ajouta Alex sur le même ton.

« Oh, du style agent secret, ça t’irait bien ! » lança la jeune Summers amusée.

Giles était perplexe, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Vous parlez de faire les magasins alors que demain, nous allons mener un grand combat ? Décidément, je ne vous comprendrai jamais. »

Anya fit de légères tapes sur son épaule. « C’est ce qu’on appelle se montrer optimiste, Giles ! »

« Vous savez, le fameux dicton _"Rions, tant que nous le pouvons !"_  » accentua Alex.

Buffy écoutait avec un sourire triste leur conversation, à laquelle elle ne se voyait pas prendre part, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il y avait quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chances qu’elle n’ait pas d’avenir après demain. Willow, connaissant la face cachée du plan préparé par Buffy, ne parvint pas non plus à se joindre à la discussion.

« Ou alors, tu pourrais t’essayer au style pirate ? » continua Dawn à l’adresse d’Alex.

« Et puis quoi, je me cherche une jambe en bois ? La parfaite petite panoplie ! »

« Je peux t’estropier si tu veux ! » lança Anya hilare.

Elle eut droit aux gros yeux de la part d’Alex et Dawn.

Le visage de l’ex-démone se décomposa. « Ça sonnait moins glauque dans ma tête… »

Tout en discutant, le groupe quitta peu à peu la chambre au fil des minutes, et Buffy se retrouva seule. Elle était en train de plier les plans du lycée lorsqu’elle eut la surprise de voir Alex revenir sur ses pas.

« Je peux les récupérer ? »

Buffy se tourna surprise vers lui, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne saisissant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Les plans, » précisa t-il. « Je peux les récupérer ? »

Buffy eut soudain l’air de réaliser. « Oh, euh, bien sûr. »

Alex avança alors vers elle, et elle les lui tendit. Il sembla hésitant quelques secondes, étrangement plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains, puis se décida finalement à lui parler.

« Je voulais te faire mes excuses pour la façon dont j’ai réagi l’autre jour. Pour le bébé. »

La jeune femme tourna tout son corps face à lui, en position d’attente face à ce qu’il allait lui dire.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas le premier fan de Spike, mais… ce n’est pas comme si vous l’aviez choisi… et je suis désolé. »

Buffy baissa la tête.

« Je sais que vous… vous êtes en couple, et je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais tu es mon amie depuis des années, et te savoir enceinte lui, ça a été pire qu’un coup de massue. Il me fallait du temps. »

« Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à accepter, et je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu me serres dans tes bras en me félicitant, » lui dit-elle avec une légère amertume. « Mais je ne voulais pas vous mentir sur ce qui se passe dans ma vie, surtout sur ce sujet, et je pensais que vous dire la vérité valait mieux. »

« Tu y étais un peu contrainte. »

« Je voulais vous le dire… je craignais juste vos réactions. Mais, Alex… Spike a changé, et j’aimerais vraiment que tu cesses de le considérer comme un parasite. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j’aimerais tout simplement que tu acceptes un peu mieux le fait qu’il fasse à présent parti de ma vie. »

Un sourire se força sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Je te promets d’essayer… mais je ne te promets rien ! »

« Merci, Alex. »

Reconnaissante, elle s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et Willow débarqua dans la chambre à ce moment là.

« Oh, une séance de câlins ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Ils eurent un sourire amusé, et Alex quitta la pièce avec les plans en main. Après s’être assurée qu’il était parti, Willow, la mine inquiète, s’approcha de Buffy qui savait déjà ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui dire.

« Buffy, tu sais que tu n’es pas obligée de faire… ce que je t’ai dit. Je suis persuadée qu’il doit exister un autre moyen. Pourquoi tu n’as pas voulu attendre un peu ? Le temps qu’on -… »

Buffy l’interrompit. « Le temps. Justement, c’est le temps qui fait que j’ai pris cette décision. Nous n’avons plus le choix, ni le loisir de repousser la date du combat. Si nous n’agissons pas maintenant, nous laisserons à la Force la possibilité d’envahir une partie des villes qui entourent Sunnydale, et je ne veux pas que ça se produise. Hors de question de lui céder plus de terrain que ce qu’elle n’a déjà pris. »

« Je… je comprends, mais Buffy, c’est le sacrifice de ta vie que l’on te demande. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à supporter une nouvelle fois ce genre d’épreuve. Et Dawn ? Tu y as pensé. Et Spike ? Nous ne parviendrons pas à… »

Elle dût s’interrompre, ses yeux s’étaient embués de larmes.

« Je suis désolée. Je… ce n’est pas facile, je sais, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Tu crois que je ne veux pas vivre et avoir cet enfant ? Je n’ai pas envie de vous faire souffrir, mais… je ne peux pas faire autrement, » finit-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

« Je t’en prie, réfléchis bien avant de faire quoique ce soit. Je… je vais continuer à faire des recherches, voir si je ne peux pas trouver une alternative. »

« Je te remercie, Willow. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

 

***

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas voulu attendre qu’on trouve des informations sur le bébé ? »

Buffy se trouvait dans la salle de bain, en train de s’attacher les cheveux en un chignon souple, et Spike, un peu perplexe, s’était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, avec cette question qui lui était devenue bien trop familière depuis qu’elle avait annoncé leur départ pour le combat dès le lendemain.

« C’est du temps de perdu. On ne trouvera rien… » répondit-elle la plus évasive possible.

« Ceci dit, ce n’est pas plus mal. Au moins, on est certains qu’il ne lui arrivera rien, » finit-il à propos du bébé.

Buffy sentit que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler, et elle baissa les yeux. « Ouais, » répondit-elle d’une voix presque inaudible.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre leur chambre. Un peu étonné par son comportement ces derniers temps, il lui emboîta le pas.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien, amour ? » lui demanda t-il une fois qu’ils furent arrivés dans la pièce.

Spike s’approcha d’elle, et l’obligea à relever la tête. Buffy tentait de garder la face, mais ne parvenait pas à contenir le tremblement de ses mains.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Depuis quelques jours, tu sembles… » 

« Il n’y a rien, » répondit-elle d’une voix précipitée. « C’est juste l’idée du combat qui me… tu sais, » finit-elle.

« C’est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

Spike était perplexe.

« Non, enfin, je suis juste… Je n’arrête pas de me dire que ce combat risque bien d’être le dernier pour certains d’entre nous. Nous n’en réchapperons pas tous. Même si je ne veux pas y penser, c’est plus fort que moi. »

Spike passa une main caressante contre sa joue. « Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu prends ces risques. »

« Oui, mais cette fois c’est différent… »

« Dis-toi bien que nous sommes préparés, elles sont préparées. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que ces jeunes filles survivent, et ce sera le cas pour la majorité d’entre elles, je peux te l’assurer. »

Un léger sourire mélancolique vint illuminer son air triste. « Chaque survie est une victoire, je suppose… »

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Et si… » reprit-elle avec un peu plus de crainte dans la voix, « si c’était l’un de nous qui mourrait ? »

Spike lui répondit d’une voix ferme. « Tu ne mourras pas. »

Buffy le contempla longuement, sa gorge se resserrant. « Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Spike passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Parce que tu es Buffy, » répondit-il simplement.

Il croyait en elle, sa foi n’avait jamais flanché, et elle eut le sentiment qu’une centaine de lames venaient de transpercer son coeur. L’idée de lui mentir sur ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire lui donna la nausée. Elle avait tellement peur. Peur qu’il croit qu’elle ne l’aimait pas assez pour rester auprès de lui. Peur qu’il croit qu’elle ne l’aimait pas assez pour préserver leur enfant. Peur qu’il croit qu’elle n’aimait pas assez leur enfant.

« Les Buffy n’ont pas le droit de mourir ? » tenta t-elle sur une fausse note d’humour, mais le coeur n’y était pas.

« Pas celles qui sont aussi coriaces que toi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, amour. »

Elle sentit sa gorge se resserrer. « Merci, » dit-elle émue. « Je t’interdis de mourir. »

« Je ne prends pas les ordres amour, tu le sais… »

« Tu vas prendre celui-ci, » insista t-elle avec un faux air sérieux.

« D’accord, mais je peux te garantir que si le moindre danger te guette, je serai le premier à y passer si il faut. »

Buffy le contempla avec angoisse. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser contre son front.

Parvenir à son but allait être plus dur qu’elle ne l’escomptait.

 

_A SUIVRE…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *évite les jets de tomates*
> 
> Attendez de lire la suite :P


	28. Chapter 28

** CHAPITRE 28 **

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante, et l’angoisse se lisait sur les traits de chacun. Compte-tenu de la situation, ils purent s’occuper comme ils le souhaitaient pour les derniers instants avant l’échéance, et le soir venu, anxieux à l’approche du combat, très peu d’entre eux parvinrent à s’endormir. 

Giles, Alex, Andrew et Anne jouaient à un jeu de société dans le salon. Jeu auquel Anne semblait exceller vu le nombre de points qu’elle cumulait face à un Andrew mauvais perdant, et un Giles quelque peu ennuyé. Dawn et Kennedy n’avaient pas souhaité prendre part à la partie, mais se joignirent tout de même à leur conversation, faisant parfois part de leurs remarques sur les stratégies utilisées par chacun pour prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Le temps d’une soirée, ils s’accordaient le luxe d’oublier tout ce qu’ils allaient devoir affronter le lendemain. 

Anya s’était quant à elle endormie comme une masse, la tête affalée sur la table, non loin d’eux.

Installée sous le porche de sa maison, la Tueuse s’était appuyée contre un des piliers, et laissait traîner son regard le long de la rue avec nostalgie, profitant de la quiétude dont elle bénéficiait à l’extérieur. La pluie ne tombait plus depuis des heures, et Buffy espérait que cela se poursuivrait jusqu’au lendemain. Le combat serait suffisamment difficile, sans qu’ils ne soient en plus gênés par des éléments qui joueraient incontestablement en leur défaveur. 

Des grognements parvinrent jusqu’aux oreilles de la jeune femme, et elle tourna son regard pour apercevoir des Turok-hans qui continuaient de traîner dans Revello Drive. Après maintes tentatives infructueuses, ils avaient cessé de tenter de passer la barrière magique qui protégeait la maison, même si certains téméraires poursuivaient leurs inquisitions. Presque lasse, Buffy tourna son regard sur les maisons voisines, les admirant comme si c’était la première fois qu’elle les découvrait. Des maisons qui étaient à présent vidées de leurs habitants. Tous étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu’eux, et ils s’apprêtaient à présent à mener un combat dont l’issue risquait bien d’être fatale pour une bonne partie des personnes de leur camp.

Et, elle le savait désormais, elle ferait partie du lot.

Elle ne s’était toujours pas fait à l’idée, et elle savait qu’elle ne s’y ferait probablement jamais. Le combat était pour dans quelques heures. Son sacrifice était pour dans quelques heures. Elle en avait à nouveau parlé avec Willow, de manière assez brève, et la jeune sorcière avait une nouvelle fois tenté de l’en dissuader. La jeune femme était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, toujours en train d’essayer de trouver une alternative, mais au vu de sa mine déconfite, la Tueuse savait que les recherches demeuraient infructueuses et que d’ici demain, elles le resteraient. 

Buffy posa à nouveau une main contre son ventre, laissant transparaître toute son angoisse. La vie d’une Tueuse était profondément injuste et demandait d’avoir le sens du sacrifice. Sa fille allait l’apprendre avant même d’avoir eu la chance de venir au monde. La jeune femme se remémorait la première fois qu’elle était morte, lors de son affrontement avec le Maître, la réaction qu’elle avait eue lorsqu’elle avait appris le contenu de la prophétie. Elle avait eu peur, elle avait voulu fuir. Elle réalisait combien les jeunes filles qui parsemaient le sol de son salon de leurs sacs de couchages faisaient preuve de courage. La plupart d’entre elles auraient pu partir d’ici, les quitter avant le combat, sachant pertinemment les risques qu’elles encouraient, mais elles ne l’avaient pas fait. 

Buffy avait quant à elle fait bien du chemin depuis. Elle s’était sacrifiée pour sa sœur, pour le monde, et elle s’apprêtait à recommencer. Cela lui coûtait bien plus qu’elle ne saurait dire. Elle savait qu’elle ferait souffrir beaucoup de monde, à commencer par Spike, qui, elle le savait, allait perdre beaucoup. Rien que d’y penser, elle en était malade. Mais elle voulait aussi que ses proches vivent, Spike compris, et que ces jeunes filles s’en sortent. Qu’elles aient la possibilité de vivre une vie qu’elle n’avait pu connaître à cause de son rôle d’Elue, l’unique, solitaire. Elles ne connaîtraient pas le même sort.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Anne fit son apparition sous le porche. Elle semblait pensive et fut surprise de tomber sur la Tueuse. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et referma la porte derrière elle, avançant vers elle en resserrant sur elle les pans de son gilet, frissonnant légèrement. En voulant sortir de la maison, Buffy avait constaté que bon nombre des membres du Scooby, Anne comprise, participait à un jeu de société, et c’est sur un ton amusé qu’elle lui adressa la parole.

« Qui a gagné ? »

« Moi, évidemment, » s’amusa Anne. « Je crois qu’Andrew l’a mal pris. Il semblerait qu’il s’était s’imaginé maîtriser à la perfection les combats à mort dans des jeux de société. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Buffy. « Tu lui auras démontré le contraire. »

« Tout à fait. » Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Je vois que toi aussi tu es contaminée par la vague d’insomnie qui submerge la maison… »

« Ouais, dormir avant les apocalypses, c’est pas trop mon truc, » répliqua Buffy en haussant une épaule.

« On n’a pas l’esprit tranquille. »

« Non, ça c’est sûr. »

« Ça se passera bien… » la rassura Anne.

Buffy poussa un soupir malgré elle. « Je l’espère. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait du perron au jardin, et prit place sur le haut des marches. Le silence régnait –les légers grognements qui leur parvenaient des Turok-hans mis-à-part- et la jeune fille ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes, profitant de cette quiétude.

« Félicitations au fait… » lui dit-elle timidement au bout de quelques secondes, tournant son regard vers la Tueuse. « Pour le bébé, » explicita t-elle quand elle vit le regard interrogatif de Buffy.

« Oh ! Merci, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, posant brièvement la main contre son ventre.

« Tu sembles heureuse de cette situation, » observa Anne, l’air légèrement curieux.

« Je le suis, » lui répondit-elle simplement, tentant de couvrir sa tristesse. « Tu… tu sais quand tu partiras ? » finit par lui demander Buffy d’une voix intéressée.

Anne tourna la tête vers elle, s’adaptant au soudain changement de conversation. « Oui, quelle qu’en soit l’issue, vous ne me verrez pas après le combat. Ne m’attendez pas, je serai déjà partie. »

« Direction le futur. »

« Ouais… » répondit-elle doucement en baissant la tête. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. »

« J’espère que les choses seront telles que tu l’espères, » continua Buffy dans un souffle.

Anne hocha légèrement la tête. « On va tout faire pour. »

« Merci d’être revenue pour nous aider, » déclara Buffy reconnaissante. « Tu nous auras été précieuse. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la Tueuse se dirigea doucement vers la porte d’entrée –suivie des yeux par Anne- et l’ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la maison, laissant derrière elle la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers la rue.

« Pas de quoi… » murmura t-elle en baissant la tête tristement.

 

***

Allongée sur le lit au-dessus de Spike, recouverts d’un drap, Buffy était affalée sur le torse du vampire, dans un état léthargique et d’évident bien-être. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur le haut de son torse, remontant jusqu’à son cou, avant de laisser sa tête reposer dans le creux de celui-ci. Elle était essoufflée, mais reprenait peu à peu sa respiration, pendant que Spike passait une main sur son dos, dans des gestes tendres.

Buffy ferma les yeux. « Wow. »

« Tu l’as dit… » répondit Spike.

« T’as gagné, je suis complètement détendue, » dit-elle amusée. « Et sans forces… Va falloir m’en laisser un peu, il se pourrait que j’en ai besoin pour demain, » finit-elle taquine. 

« Si tu crois que j’en ai fini avec toi… »

Buffy releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

« Tu comptes quand même me laisser dormir un peu ? » demanda t-elle avec une moue à la fois boudeuse et malicieuse.

« Je ne sais pas… » fit-il mine de réfléchir.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu crois qu’ils nous ont entendu ? » déclara t-elle subitement inquiète, faisant référence aux autres habitants de la maison.

« Non… si tu crois qu’ils n’ont que ça à faire. »

« Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ? » demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

Spike fit mine de réfléchir. « Ouaip. »

Buffy lui donna une légère tape sur l’épaule. « Peut-être que toi ça t’est égal, mais pas à moi. »

« Tu sais, depuis le temps, ils ont dû en entendre des choses… Et puis je pense qu’ils se doutent qu’on a dépassé le stade des bisous, amour. Surtout nous connaissant. Et sans oublier la preuve concrète qui se trouve dans ton joli petit ventre. »

Buffy reprit avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Ah, ah, ah. C’est juste… ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. »

« Oui, parce qu’ils pourraient s’offusquer de voir qu’on est un couple qui a des rapports sexuels. Je vois déjà leurs mines horrifiées… » ironisa t-il.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse. « T’arrêtes un peu de te moquer de moi. »

« Je trouve ça marrant, » répondit-il taquin.

« Eh bien pas moi ! » dit-elle faussement sérieuse.

Elle positionna sa tête au-dessus de la sienne et la pencha légèrement sur le côté, ses cheveux cascadant autour d’elle pour retomber vers le visage du vampire. Elle le fixait à présent avec malice.

« Si tu crois que c’est ça qui m’empêchera de continuer… » balança t-il négligemment.

Buffy prit un air offusqué. « Admets tout de même que tu as un sens de l’humour plutôt douteux sur les bords. »

« Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Après une courte réflexion, la jeune femme reprit finalement la parole. « Richard. »

« Richard ? »

« Le gars à mon anniversaire, l’ami d’Alex. L’année dernière. Je dois te rappeler comment tu l’as traité ? »

« Je te rappelle que je n’avais pas d’âme… » Il fit mine de réfléchir puis poursuivit sur un ton plus dur. « Quoique même avec une âme… il s’en serait pris plein la tête. »

« Il n’avait rien fait ! »

« Il était idiot, j’y peux rien, » reprit Spike sérieusement.

« Tu parles, il me tournait autour surtout, » contre-argumenta t-elle en plissant des yeux.

« Et il te tournait autour… » admit-il à demi-mots.

Le visage de la jeune femme prit un air à la fois amusé et flatté. « Jaloux ? »

« Possessif ! » crut-il bon de spécifier.

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Ah ? Possessif ? »

Spike passa une main le long de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade. « Avec toi, toujours. »

« Tout de même, dévorer la concurrence, ça a des côtés pas très engageants. »

 « Ça tombe bien, c’est pas fait pour être engageant, » répliqua t-il en haussant une épaule. « Je me suis bien mieux comporté avec Wood. »

« Si on veut. »

« Et puis, tu peux parler toi… »

Buffy haussa les sourcils en surprise. « Moi ? »

« Si un regard pouvait tuer, Faith serait morte depuis longtemps. »

« Oh, votre discussion dans la cave… »

« On ne faisait vraiment que discuter, tu sais. »

« Oui, avec toi intégralement nu sous ton drap, » dit-elle avec sarcasme. « Très convaincant. »

« J’y peux rien si elle a débarqué à un moment où j’étais peu vêtu. »

« Dans une maison rempli de jeunes filles, c’était une mauvaise idée de base. Mais Faith… elle a toujours eu tendance à me piquer tout ce qui me tenait à cœur, à commencer par mes petits-copains. Tu t’attendais à quoi quand je vous ai vu ? »

Spike leva un sourcil, soudain amusé. « Jalouse ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin. « Possessive ! »

« À quel point ? »

« Tu comptes tester mes limites ? » demanda t-elle en retour.

« L’idée est assez plaisante… » fit-il mine d’apprécier.

« À ce petit jeu là, je peux être la plus forte, » répliqua t-elle taquine.

Le regard de Spike s’assombrit. « C’est ce qu’on verra ! En attendant… »

Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Buffy et la retourna sur le dos, se positionnant au-dessus d’elle. Il parcourut son visage d’un regard empreint de désir.

« Il me semble qu’on avait des choses à finir toi et moi. »

 

***

Après une nuit où le sommeil s’était mis aux abonnés absents pour la majorité des habitants, tous se préparèrent à sortir de la maison, armés jusqu’aux dents, la peur au ventre. Andrew, dont le visage reflétait clairement l’angoisse qui l’habitait, tenait précieusement contre lui son épée, et à la vue de son poing qui se resserrait autour du manche, il était plus qu’évident qu’il ne la lâcherait sous aucun prétexte. 

« Vous croyez qu’il est trop tard pour prier ? » demanda Coleen d’une voix anxieuse.

Alex tourna le regard vers elle. « Il n’est jamais trop tard pour ça… »

Buffy arriva de la salle à manger. « Vous êtes tous prêts ? »

« Est-ce qu’avoir peur signifie qu’on n’est pas prêt ? » demanda Vi la voix tremblante.

« Non, ça signifie juste que tu es consciente des risques, » répliqua Buffy. « Maintenant, sers-toi de cette peur comme d’un moteur pour tous les exterminer. »

« Très bon conseil… » répliqua la jeune fille.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à sortir à l’extérieur, Buffy aperçut sa jeune sœur dans un coin du salon et se dirigea vers elle, le pas hésitant. La jeune fille tenait entre ses mains une épée et une fois à côté d’elle, Buffy lui adressa la parole doucement.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, enfin, excepté le fait que je suis morte de trouille… » dit-elle anxieuse. « Mais sinon, ça va. »

« Souviens-toi de tout ce qu’on vous a appris pendant les entraînements. »

« Je sais. Du moment que je suis avec Alex, je pense qu’à nous deux, on parviendra à s’en sortir, » rassura t-elle.

La Tueuse parut hésitante pendant quelques secondes. « Dawn, je… »

« Non ! » l’interrompit Dawn d’une voix catégorique. « Tout ce que tu diras va sonner comme un au revoir… Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. »

Buffy parut surprise au début, et sentit monter en elle un flot de larmes, qu’elle tenta au mieux de contenir. Dawn l’ignorait, mais il s’agissait de leurs derniers moments ensemble, et Buffy aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses. Mais passer des derniers instants anodins en dirait plus que n’importe quels mots.

« Bien, tu as raison, » répliqua Buffy du ton le plus neutre possible. « Je veux juste… que tu fasses très attention à toi, » dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement tremblant.

« Toi aussi. »

Buffy s’approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser contre son front, avant de s’éloigner pour partir en direction de l’étage.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle prit sa veste posée sur le rebord du lit et se dirigea vers sa commode. Caché au fond d’un tiroir, sous une pile de sous-vêtements, la Tueuse prit le poignard qui s’y trouvait. Elle resta un moment pensive en le fixant, presque contemplative. Elle devait faire couler le sang de son enfant au dessus du Sceau. Elle fut saisie d’un pincement au cœur. L’idée même de devoir tuer l’enfant qu’elle portait en elle lui semblait insupportable, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à le faire le moment venu, et pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. Pour le monde, une fois de plus. 

Tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle s’empressa d’accrocher le couteau à sa ceinture et se tourna vers la porte pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

« Spike ? »

« Je crois que c’est le moment d’y aller, amour. »

« Oui, je… j’arrive tout de suite. »

Il sembla d’abord prêt à s’éloigner, mais revint finalement sur ses pas pour s’approcher d’elle. À son air inquiet, Buffy anticipa ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui dire. 

« Je sais… » le rassura t-elle en passant une main contre sa joue. « Faire attention à moi, c’est noté. » 

« Je n’ai encore rien dit, » répliqua t-il.

« Je te connais par coeur, Spike. » Elle déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres. « Et puis, tu me connais… La prudence est une seconde nature chez moi. »

Un air inquiet ne quittait pas ses traits. « S’il t’arrivait quelque chose… »

Il passa une main tendre contre sa joue et la Tueuse quitta le semblant de sourire qu’elle s’efforçait de garder pour ne pas l’inquiéter. 

« Je t’aime… » dit-elle sincère.

« Je t’aime aussi, amour. »

Ils restèrent un long moment plongés dans le regard de l’autre, et Spike finit par saisir ses lèvres pour l’embrasser tendrement. Fermant les yeux, Buffy profita de ce moment de douceur qui serait sûrement le dernier –et cette seule pensée lui donna l’impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme reprit la parole avec regret.

« On… on devrait peut-être y aller. »

Spike acquiesça, alors qu’une angoisse qu’il ne parvenait pas à contrôler continuait de lui nouer l’estomac. Il ne remettait pas en question sa Tueuse, en qui il avait entièrement confiance, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu’il aurait plus que tout voulu faire taire.

Une fois redescendue du premier étage en compagnie de Spike, la Tueuse donna ses derniers conseils aux jeunes tueuses.

« N’oubliez pas qu’il est très important que nous restions groupés. Personne ne doit se retrouver isolé du combat, c’est sur ce genre de détails que la différence se jouera. Nous ne savons pas précisément à combien s’élève le nombre de Turok-hans auquel nous allons devoir faire face, mais quoiqu’il en soit, n’attendez surtout pas qu’ils attaquent. Passez à l’offensive immédiatement. On ne doit pas leur laisser le loisir de mener le combat à leur rythme. Et une fois arrivés au lycée, on suit le plan. Des questions ? »

Tous échangèrent des regards, mais aucune voix ne s’éleva.

« Bien, je propose qu’on y aille… » intervint Faith.

« Pressée de massacrer des monstres, Faith ? » s’amusa Dawn.

Faith prit un ton assez dur. « Ça fait des semaines, je n’attends plus que ça… ! »

« Allez, on y va, » lança Buffy.

Comme ils l’avaient espéré, le temps leur avait été favorable puisque la pluie n’avait pas fait des siennes depuis la veille, mais le ciel était suffisamment couvert pour laisser penser qu’il faisait presque nuit. Ils quittèrent la maison, le Scooby à la tête du groupe de tueuses. La première partie du trajet pour se rendre au lycée se passa sans encombres, puisqu’ils ne croisèrent que huit Turok-hans qui ne firent pas long feu face à des tueuses déchaînées.

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande allée, non loin du centre ville, qui menait directement au lycée de Sunnydale, leur course fut stoppée par une dizaine de Turok-hans qui leur barrèrent la route. La plupart furent éliminés par le groupe qui se trouvait en tête, mais en regardant autour d’eux, ils réalisèrent rapidement qu’ils étaient en fait encerclés par un nombre de Turok-hans bien plus élevé.

Amanda, inquiète, jeta un regard tout autour d’elle. « Buffy… ! »

« Ils sont une cinquantaine ! » lança Kennedy.

« Il ne faut pas qu’on attende, » rebondit Anne à son tout.

Des dizaines continuaient de sortir de parts et d’autres de l’allée.

« Gardez le cap ! On attaque ! » hurla Buffy aux troupes.

Répartis en petits groupes, formant malgré tout une masse réunie en un même centre, ils attaquèrent sans tarder les premiers Turok-hans qui se trouvaient à proximité de chacun d’entre eux. Le combat était rude, mais la plupart des tueuses s’en sortirent très bien, mettant à profit tous ces mois d’entraînement pour les exterminer le plus rapidement possible. 

Le rythme du combat était en revanche plus difficile à soutenir. À chaque Turok-han tué, un nouveau faisait son apparition, et à ce rythme là, ils risquaient de se retrouver rapidement débordés. Andrew, craintif au début de se lancer dans le combat, s’y était jeté à corps perdu, malgré sa peur, et tentait du mieux qu’il pouvait d’aider au combat en se servant de tout ce qu’il avait appris durant ces derniers mois aux côtés de la Tueuse. Il combattait aux côtés d’Anya, Alex et Dawn qui s’en sortaient tant bien que mal grâce à leur expérience des précédentes apocalypses.

Giles, Willow et Faith s’étaient quant à eux retrouvés tout à l’arrière du combat, en compagnie de trois autres Tueuses, et donnaient des coups d’épées au rythme des arrivées de Turok-hans. En mauvaise posture, l’Observateur évita de justesse un coup d’épée, avant d’être secouru par Faith qui renvoya les deux super-vampires contre lesquels il se battait en enfer.

***

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard que le groupe parvint enfin à destination. Le combat contre les Turok-hans, qui s’en étaient pris à eux sur le chemin, avait été difficile, mais ils avaient fini par en sortir vainqueurs. Cette victoire leur avait malgré tout coûté la vie d’une des jeunes tueuses ; celle-ci avait fini par se retrouver à l’écart du combat, confrontée à quatre des vampires. Certains des membres du Scooby avaient tenté de venir à son secours, mais la masse de Turok-hans qui s’en prenaient à eux en flux continu ne leur avait pas permis de lui porter assistance.

Mais le combat devait continuer et ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin dans Sunnydale, jusqu’au lycée. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent sur les lieux, chacun pris ses positions selon le plan. Un nouveau flux de Turok-hans, fraîchement sortis de la bouche de l’enfer, vinrent à leur rencontre, mais leur nombre assez peu élevé leur permit de les exterminer assez rapidement. 

Buffy, Spike, Anne, Faith, et les Tueuses à leur suite, descendirent les marches pour se rendre dans les sous-sols. Plus ils approchaient du Sceau, plus la situation empirait, et cela se confirma clairement lorsqu’ils virent arriver vers eux une horde de supers-vampires.

Parallèlement, les binômes qui avaient été formés dans les couloirs du lycée avaient pris place. Dawn et Alex avaient été affectés au couloir ouest, mais avaient jusqu’à présent croisé un nombre relativement faible de Turok-hans. 

La jeune Summers se tenait face à la salle où avaient jadis lieu ses cours de chimie, et tentait de contenir la peur qui rendait ses jambes instables sous son poids et engourdissait ses mains. La première partie de combat s’était relativement bien déroulée, mais le plus dur était encore à venir. S’accrochant férocement au manche de sa lourde épée, Dawn fixait l’angle du couloir jusqu’à s’en brûler les yeux. Alex se tenait à côté d’elle, et elle s’autorisa à lui jeter un rapide regard pour juger de ses réactions. Elle se demanda un court instant s’il ressentait les mêmes angoisses qu’elle. Toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Buffy avaient enrichi son expérience des situations apocalyptiques, ce qui n’était pas tout à fait son cas encore… Et le combat d’aujourd’hui prenait une toute autre dimension. Contrairement à la majorité du reste du groupe, ils n’avaient aucune force surnaturelle ; mais en dépit de ses craintes, aussi bien pour elle que pour Alex, elle tentait de se convaincre qu’elle en était capable. Elle savait que ce n’était qu’avec cet état d’esprit qu’elle réussirait à avoir l’assurance suffisante pour garder un minimum le dessus. 

« Pancakes, » sortit soudain Alex, alors qu’ils s’étaient mis en position depuis quelques minutes.

La jeune fille tourna un regard d’incompréhension vers son acolyte. « Huh ?! »

« J’ai une soudaine envie de pancakes… » répéta t-il, tenant le manche de son épée d’une main ferme.

« Des Turok-hans sont sur le point de débouler en masse et tu penses à des pancakes ? » lança t-elle dans un haussement de sourcils.

« Le stress m’a toujours donné faim… » ajouta t-il en haussant une épaule. « Ça m’aide à oublier ma peur. »

Dawn lui adressa un petit sourire quand elle comprit qu’il tentait en réalité de l’apaiser.

« Ça va aller, Dawnie ? » demanda t-il en prenant un ton plus grave, mais aussi affectueux. Alex se voulait détendu, mais sa voix contenait une tension sous-jacente qui ne manqua pas de la frapper.

« Oh, eh bien… j’ai une soudaine envie de faire pipi, mes pieds me font affreusement mal, et accessoirement, je suis terrifiée, mais à part ça, tout va comme sur des roulettes… » sortit-elle avec un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

« Vois les choses comme ça, plus vite tu les dégommeras, plus vite tu pourras soulager ton envie pressante, » déclara t-il pour la motiver.

La jeune fille ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. « Excellent conseil… Combat, pipi room, combat, pipi room, » fit-elle mine de se répéter mentalement.

On a une session shopping qui nous attend après le combat, je compte sur toi, » relança Alex en motivation.

Il fut interrompu par un Turok-han qui lui tomba dessus en poussant un grognement.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes," se répéta mentalement la jeune fille, avant de lancer son premier mouvement d’épée en direction du super-vampire.

 

***

De leur côté, Anya et Andrew avaient pris position dans leur secteur. Ils avaient jusqu’à présent eu à affronter deux Turok-hans, mais avaient eu la surprise de voir débarquer plusieurs Bringers, qui se faisaient étrangement plus rares que les supers-vampires. Il n’en restait à présent pas un seul et l’ex-démone fixait maintenant avec anxiété le bout du couloir par lequel ils arrivaient.

« Est-ce que toi aussi t’es morte de trouille ? » demanda Andrew.

« Tout à l’heure je t’aurais dit oui, » répondit Anya, « mais maintenant, j’en suis à un stade où j’ai juste envie de tous les massacrer pour en finir… »

« Oh, t’es drôlement motivée ! »

« J’imagine que ce sont des petits lapins qui me sautent dessus, » ajouta l’ex-démone en haussant une épaule. « Crois-moi, avec des pensées pareilles, ils peuvent pas m’échapper, ces maudites saletés ! »

« Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, parce qu’il y en a trois qui arrivent… »

« Oh ! »

Le premier qui fut près d’eux s’en prit à Andrew et celui-ci riposta par un coup d’épée. La jeune femme évita quant à elle de justesse un coup de poing d’un des Bringers, et transperça le second qui s’en prenait à elle.

 

***

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Buffy, Spike et les autres combattaient dans le sous-sol, enchaînant les coups d’épées, et c’est avec difficulté que Buffy tentait de les repousser afin de se rendre au Sceau de Danzalthar le plus rapidement possible. Voyant qu’autour d’elle, ils continuaient de se battre avec acharnement, Buffy profita d’une occasion où aucun super-vampire ne s’était dirigé vers elle pour s’éclipser.

Après avoir tué trois Turok-hans qui lui barraient la route dans les lugubres sous-sols du lycée, la Tueuse arriva à destination. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait le Sceau et fut surprise d’y découvrir Anne, qui le fixait, le regard vide.

« Anne ? Qu’est-ce que… ? » commença Buffy en fronçant les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard le long du couloir qu’elle venait de parcourir et reprit avec consternation. « Comment es-tu arrivée là aussi vite ? »

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, releva soudainement la tête vers elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu… tu as été rapide ! »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Je te retourne la question. »

« Je suis venue accomplir ma mission, » déclara finalement Anne, en réponse.

La Tueuse blonde regardait la jeune fille en affichant un air de totale incompréhension. Anne posa à nouveau son regard sur le Sceau.

« Je pourrais avoir une seconde chance, » dit-elle doucement.

« Une… une seconde chance ? » répéta Buffy avec un regard d’incompréhension.

« Oui, je pourrais enfin avoir une vie heureuse, avec les gens que j’aime. »

Venant du futur, Anne s’était souvent montrée discrète sur ce qui le concernait, et n’avait par conséquent jamais réellement parlé de ses proches.

« Tu as perdu ta famille ? » demanda Buffy.

« Oui, tôt, bien trop tôt. J’étais tellement petite que je ne conserve de mes parents que très peu de souvenirs. »

Un Turok-han sortit soudainement du Sceau, et Buffy, d’abord surprise, empoigna fermement la Faux pour lui trancher la tête d’un mouvement fluide. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Il… il faut qu’on se dépêche, » reprit Buffy d’une voix précipitée. « Écoute, je… je suis désolée, pour tes parents… Je sais à quel point ce doit être dur. »

« Ça l’a été… et ça l’est toujours, » lui répondit Anne avec une émotion qu’elle n’avait jamais osé exprimer auparavant. « Malgré le soutien et la présence de nombreuses personnes, ça a été difficile pour moi de grandir sans eux. »

« Tu… avais quel âge ? » demanda Buffy hésitante.

« Cinq ans… et j’en ai beaucoup souffert. Mais tout peut changer à présent. »

Buffy posa les yeux sur le Sceau. « Ça va être le cas. »

« Il suffit que mon sang coule, et tout prendra fin, » laissa échapper Anne dans un murmure.

Buffy releva un regard consterné vers la jeune fille. « Que ton sang coule ? Non, ce n’est pas… »

Le visage de Buffy s’illumina soudain. 

Elle fixa Anne, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. 

Comment avait-elle fait, pendant toutes ces semaines, pour ne pas s’en rendre compte ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien suspecter ? Cette ressemblance… Les expressions employées, le langage utilisé… Comment n’avait-elle rien vu ?

La gorge de Buffy s’était nouée. « Tu es… »

« Oui… C’est… moi. La prophétie. C’est de moi qu’elle parle. »

Anne releva son regard vers la Tueuse et constata que celle-ci comprenait enfin. Buffy ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot tant elle était submergée par l’émotion. Avec du recul, elle aurait certainement eu des milliers de choses à lui dire, mais à cet instant, les mots ne voulaient, ni ne pouvaient, se former correctement dans son esprit.

« Jusqu’à présent, j’ignorais tout de la prophétie. Je l’ai appris il y a seulement quelques jours, » ajouta Anne.

 

***

_Flash Back. Trois nuits plus tôt :_

_À une heure avancée, Anne se trouvait dans le salon de la maison Summers, un air perdu inscrit sur ses traits. La pièce était déserte, et rien ne laissait supposer la présence d’une quelconque personne dans la maison, alors que les potentielles jonchaient habituellement le sol de leurs sacs de couchage._

_« Hé ho, il y a quelqu’un ? »_

_Un silence plombant fut la seule réponse qu’elle obtint. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, sans qu’elle n’ait vu quoique ce soit venir. Se retournant vivement, la jeune fille se retrouva face à une femme rousse, d’une quarantaine d’années._

_« Waouh, ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette maison, » dit-elle en regardant autour d’elle._

_« Willow ? » réagit Anne, surprise._

_« Anne, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Willow se jeta pratiquement sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant affectueusement contre elle._

_« Euh bien… mais qu’est- ce que… ? «  commença la jeune fille confuse. « Je suis en train de rêver ? »_

_Willow rompit leur étreinte. « Oui, je suis désolée de faire ainsi irruption pendant ton sommeil mais c’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour te contacter. »_

_« Oh… ça va. T’aurais pu débarquer dans un rêve bien plus embarrassant, » ajouta t-elle tout bas pour elle-même.« Justement j’ai des questions à te poser ! » reprit-elle._

_« Écoute, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, ce sort a une durée limitée. Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de leur dire ce pour quoi je t’ai envoyée ici ? »_

_« Oui, toutes les potentielles sont des tueuses à présent,, » lui répondit Anne, « mais ça ne suffit pas Willow ! La plupart d’entre elles sont déjà mortes, et pour vaincre l’armée de Turok-hans, ça ne fera pas le poids. »_

_« Je sais… » répondit-elle d’un air grave. « Tu as bien respecté les consignes ? Tu n’as rien dit concernant l’avenir ? »_

_Anne poussa un soupir. « Non, je n’ai rien dit. J’ai voulu des milliers de fois, pourtant… Tu réalises le nombre de personnes qu’on pourrait sauver ? »_

_« Je sais, mais il faut s’en tenir à ça, même si c’est dur. Ceux qui sont morts le sont pour des causes justes… Et puis, avec ta venue, je suis sûre que tu parviendras à changer notre avenir. »_

_« L’avenir n’a pas changé ? » demanda Anne._

_« Si, certaines choses, mais j’ai lancé sur notre petit groupe un sortilège d’immunité, vis à vis des modifications de notre présent. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre de vue la mission. Nous oublierons tout de ce qui s’est passé le jour où toute cette histoire prendra fin. »_

_« Oh, bien. Et comment vont les autres ? » s’enquit Anne._

_« Bien. Dawn s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »_

_« Tu lui diras de ne pas se faire de souci. Et vous ? Vous vous en sortez ? »_

_« On continue à se débrouiller comme on peut, » répliqua Willow. « Mais on a dû quitter l’appartement… »_

_« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » s’inquiéta Anne._

_« Comme les dernières fois. Les Turok-hans. Angel et Faith ont tenté de nous protéger comme ils ont pu mais ça a été difficile. Fred a failli y passer. »_

_Anne fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. « Vous êtes parvenus à trouver un autre endroit pour vous cacher ? »_

_« Oui, mais ce n’est pas le grand luxe. »_

_Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Willow sembla hésitante._

_« Buffy a annoncé sa grossesse, dernièrement, » reprit Anne. « Je… je ne pensais pas que certains avaient aussi mal réagi. »_

_« Je suis désolée, ma puce, que tu aies dû assister à ça. Mais ça passera, ne t’en fais pas, surtout pour Alex. Je suppose que sa réaction n’a pas dû être bien différente de celle qu’il avait eue avec nous. Mais tu sais combien il t’adorait quand tu étais petite… » finit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant à son meilleur ami d’enfance, qui les avait quittés bien trop tôt. Ses yeux s’étaient embués de larmes qu’elle tentait de contenir._

_Anne serra sa main dans la sienne. « Je ferai tout pour que l’histoire change. » Elle lui adressa un sourire de réconfort et poursuivit. « Je voulais te demander, Willow… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ici, ils pensent que je suis l’objet d’une prophétie. Est-ce… est-ce que c’est vrai ? »_

_Willow parut surprise et resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes._

_« Ce n’est… ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça… » répondit la sorcière rousse dans un souffle._

_« Si, ça l’est , » répliqua Anne d’une voix déterminée. « Oui ou non ? Est-ce que je suis l’objet même d’une prophétie ? »_

_« Oui, c’est vrai… » laissa échapper Willow avec regret._

_Une expression atterrée vint prendre place sur les traits de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? »_

_La culpabilité se lisait sur les traits de la sorcière. « Je suis désolée, ma puce. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. »_

_« Pourquoi ça ?  »_

_« Quand tu étais ici, avec nous, il était inutile de te le dire puisque… il était trop tard pour agir. Mais quand on t’a renvoyée ici, j’avais l’intention de le faire mais je… je n’ai pas trouvé le courage, » finit-elle en baissant la tête. « J’espérais que tu l’apprendrais, dans notre passé. J’ai fait en sorte que mon moi du passé l’apprenne…»_

_« Ça veut dire que tu sais de quelle façon je pourrais anéantir le mal originel ? »_

_« J’ai longtemps cherché à le découvrir, au point même de finir par me résigner à trouver une réponse, mais quand j’ai enfin fini par découvrir une solution, tu étais alors âgée de trois ans, et Buffy et Spike refusaient catégoriquement de mettre à exécution ce plan. »_

_« Et… qu’est-ce que c’était, cette fameuse solution ? »_

_Willow hésita. « Du… du sang devait couler au dessus du Sceau. Le tien… »_

_Les yeux d’Anne s’embuèrent de larmes. « Alors c’est ça, hein ? Je dois mourir pour parvenir à anéantir la Force ? »_

_« Tu ne pourras pas anéantir la Force, mais l’affaiblir, » la reprit Willow. « Tu possèdes un pouvoir immense, et selon ce que j’ai découvert dans mes recherches, si ton sang coule au dessus du Sceau de Danzalthar, la Bouche de l’Enfer ne sera pas seulement fermée, elle sera totalement détruite, et l’armée de Turok-hans avec. »_

_Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Anne semblait complètement anéantie et Willow retenait difficilement ses larmes._

_La gorge de la jeune fille se noua. « Le sens du sacrifice. Toujours. Ce sera toujours comme ça. »_

_« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. J’aurais tellement voulu trouver une autre solution. Si tu savais le mal que ça nous a fait d’avoir à prendre cette décision avec tes parents et Dawn… »_

_« Mes parents ? »_

_« Oui, comme je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, ils refusaient de te sacrifier. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à une alternative, nous avons un jour fini par trouver une solution. »_

_« Oh… » réagit Anne en comprenant. « Me renvoyer dans le passé… ? »_

_« Exactement, et te permettre ainsi de vivre une vie heureuse. »_

_« Donc si je… si je me sacrifie à cette époque, non seulement je sauve le monde, mais en plus de ça, je m’offre une seconde chance. »_

_« Oui… Nous avons eu du mal à convaincre tes parents, surtout ton père, mais au fur et à mesure que nous perdions nos proches, ils ont fini par comprendre que nous n’avions plus le choix. Lorsqu’ils sont morts dans cet horrible combat, » Willow s’interrompit quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre contenance, « nous avons pris le relai et il nous a fallu attendre que tu atteignes un âge suffisamment mûr pour se décider enfin à te renvoyer dans le passé. »_

_« Et c’est pour ça que vous avez tant pris soin de me protéger… » dit-elle en pensant tout haut._

_« Non ! » répliqua Willow d’une voix catégorique. « Nous t’avons protégée parce que nous t’aimons. »_

_Elle regarda autour d’elle, et vit que le décor de la maison Summers commençait à se dissiper._

_« Le sort se termine. Écoute, ma chérie, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, n’oublie pas que nous t’aimons énormément. »_

***

« C’est à ce moment là que j’ai vraiment su pourquoi j’étais là, et ce que j’avais à faire… » finit d’expliquer Anne à Buffy.

La Tueuse était toujours autant bouleversée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre et avait l’impression de tourner au ralenti. Elle avait eu sa propre fille sous les yeux pendant des mois, et n’avait pas pu en profiter comme elle l’aurait aimé.

« J’imagine ce que tu dois ressentir… » déclara Anne compatissante. « Je suis désolée. »

Sans un mot de plus, Anne sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière, et l’approcha de son poignet.

Buffy sortit alors de sa torpeur. « Non ! Attends… »

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre ! » lança Anne à la hâte. « Des centaines de Turok-hans se baladent dans les rues de Sunnydale et d’autres ne vont pas tarder à sortir de la Bouche de l’Enfer. Je dois le faire, maintenant ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Buffy. « Pourquoi… pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

« J’aurais voulu. Crois-moi, c’était horriblement dur d’être parmi vous, et de devoir garder le silence. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Buffy déglutit difficilement, et tenta du mieux qu’elle put de reprendre ses esprits. « Alors, on… on n’aura jamais appris à se connaître toutes les deux, » lui dit-elle tristement.

Anne eut un petit sourire en coin. « On en aura l’occasion à présent. » Elle fit glisser son regard sur le ventre de Buffy. « C’est étrange… la sensation de se savoir ici, et parallèlement, au stade de simple fœtus. »

Buffy esquissa un petit sourire, puis l’inquiétude apparut finalement sur ses traits, alors qu’elle fixait le couteau qu’Anne tenait dans l’une de ses mains.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de… »

Anne l’interrompit. « Tu sais bien que si. Le sens du sacrifice, c’est un principe qu’on m’a inculqué dès mon plus jeune âge. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, Buffy aurait catégoriquement refusé de laisser quelqu’un se sacrifier à sa place ; mais dans le cas présent, la situation était beaucoup plus complexe.

« Si tu savais combien je suis désolée qu’on t’ait laissée seule aussi jeune… »

« Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour nous protéger. Et puis, on s’est bien occupé de moi par la suite… »

Buffy, qui s’était rapprochée, passa une main dans les cheveux d’Anne. « Tu es quelqu’un de bien. » Elle la regarda longuement, détaillant son visage, avant de reprendre. « Et tu as vraiment les yeux de ton père ! »

Anne eut un sourire amusé face à cette dernière remarque. Rien que cet élément aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, pensa Buffy.

« Je… je suis vraiment fière de ce que tu es devenue, » reprit la Tueuse plus sérieusement.

Si elle avait tenté de retenir ses larmes tout le long de leur conversation, ces mots furent ceux qui transformèrent la jeune fille en véritable fontaine. Anne se laissa tomber contre l’épaule de sa mère, la prenant entre ses bras. La Tueuse resserra à son tour son étreinte autour d’elle. Pendant un instant, elles se retrouvèrent hors du temps, la jeune fille cherchant auprès de Buffy la proximité, l’amour et le réconfort qui lui avaient tant manqué de sa part en grandissant. Passer des mois auprès d’elle sans avoir la possibilité de l’étreindre et de discuter avec elle comme elle l’aurait voulu avait été la source d’une véritable souffrance, mais elle n’avait jamais perdu de vue l’objectif, et s’en était tenue au silence en guise de résolution. 

C’est ce moment là que choisirent cinq Turok-hans pour faire leur entrée soudaine sur les lieux. Sans attendre, elles durent brutalement rompre leur moment et se lancèrent alors dans le combat. Elles en expédièrent deux rapidement, mais les trois restants leur donnèrent plus de difficultés. Des bruits d’épées qui s’entrechoquent commencèrent à émaner des lieux. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de combat, Buffy fut propulsée à l’autre bout de la pièce par l’un des super-vampires, et atterrit douloureusement au sol. Elle le repoussa en deux coups de pieds alternatifs en plein visage et finit par réussir à la décapiter. 

Lorsqu’elle reporta son attention sur Anne, elle vit que celle-ci était aux prises avec les deux autres Turok-hans, et sous ses yeux, la Tueuse vit la jeune fille se prendre en plein ventre le poignard qu’elle tenait entre ses mains quelques instants auparavant, et que l’un des supers-vampires venait de retourner contre elle. La colère agissant comme un véritable moteur, Buffy se rua sur eux et les transforma rapidement en poussières, avec une force et une rage qui furent efficaces.

Dès qu’elle en fut débarrassée, elle s’agenouilla auprès d’Anne qui avait une blessure qui saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre. « Attends, ne bouge pas… » s’inquiéta t-elle en tentant de contenir son hémorragie.

« Non, ça ne sert à rien, » répondit Anne avec difficulté. « Amène-moi… amène-moi au dessus du Sceau. »

Le coeur brisé par la situation, Buffy parut hésitante. « Tu… tu es sûre ? »

« S’il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis, » lui demanda Anne d’une voix déterminée.

Une lueur d’hésitation traversa le regard de Buffy, et c’est à contrecœur qu’elle fit ce que sa fille lui demandait, les yeux embués de larmes.

Une fois qu’elle fût installée au-dessus du Sceau, Buffy s’agenouilla auprès d’elle, tenant l’une de ses mains dans la sienne, passant la deuxième sur son front, dans de tendres caresses.

« Je suis désolée… » lui murmura Buffy doucement.

Anne lui adressa un dernier sourire. « Ne le sois pas. Je nous offre une seconde chance. »

 

***

Dans le couloir nord, Andrew et Anya poursuivaient le combat contre quatre Turok-hans qui venaient d’arriver dans leur secteur et qui s’étaient précipités dans leur direction. Andrew était parvenu à bout de l’un d’eux, mais deux autres s’en prirent à nouveau rapidement à lui, et l’ex-démone, le voyant dans une position difficile, se débarrassa de celui contre lequel elle se battait, avant de se ruer sur les deux qui attaquaient le jeune homme. Dans un mauvais mouvement, elle tomba à terre mais réussit à blesser sérieusement l’un des supers-vampires à la jambe, avant qu’Andrew ne prenne la relève, la laissant aux prises avec le second. 

L’ex-démone tenta difficilement de se relever pour lui faire face, mais lorsqu’elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds, elle fut fermement empoignée par le vampire qui la ramena contre lui et il la transperça de la pointe de son épée en plein ventre.

« ANYA ! » hurla le jeune homme.

Paralysé face à cette scène, Andrew, qui était parvenu à tuer le Turok-han auquel il était confronté, ne parvint pas à réagir dans l’immédiat, mais il reprit ses esprits lorsque le second super-vampire se précipita sur lui. D’un mouvement en direction de sa tête, il réussit à le décapiter partiellement, mais cela suffit pour le faire tomber en poussières. Le jeune homme se précipita ensuite vers Anya, qui gisait au sol et tenta dans des gestes maladroits de lui venir en aide. Mais l’ex-démone était au bord de l’inconscience.

« Anya ! Hey, hey, ne ferme pas les yeux, d’accord ? Ça va aller, hein, t’inquiète pas… »

La jeune femme semblait en état de choc, n’ayant pas réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver. « Qu’est-ce que… »

Le jeune homme retira sa veste et tenta d’appuyer aussi fort qu’il le pouvait sur la plaie, mais la jeune femme saignait abondamment et au bout de quelques secondes, il constata qu’elle ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Allons Anya, il en faut quand même plus pour tuer une ex-démone ! » tenta t-il pour la maintenir éveillée. « Je… je vais trouver de l’aide, t’inquiète pas, ça va aller, » dit-il déstabilisé. 

 

***

Spike se battait aux côtés de Faith et des ex-potentielles, dans les sous-sols du lycée. Il avait vu sa Tueuse se diriger vers l’endroit où le Sceau de Danzalthar se trouvait, et avait maintes fois tenté de la rejoindre, mais les Turok-hans qui affluaient depuis les autres recoins du sous-sol l’en empêchaient. Alors qu’il venait de décapiter un super-vampire avec sa hache, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, faiblement au début, puis les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent. C’est lorsque le plafond commença à craqueler que Faith se décida à réagir.

« Il faut remonter ! » hurla t-elle aux troupes.

Spike, inquiet de ne pas voir Buffy revenir, s’apprêta à aller la rejoindre quand il la vit arriver en courant, l’air bouleversé. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« On n’a pas le temps, il faut quitter l’endroit au plus vite, » lui dit-elle en l’attrapant par le bras.

Les tueuses avaient commencé à quitter les lieux, mais certains Turok-hans étaient encore dans les sous-sols, et, au milieu de la poussière provoquée par un éboulement, Buffy eut la surprise de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. Quand elle se releva, elle vit Spike aux prises avec deux Turok-hans, et deux autres se tenaient également devant elle. Sachant que le temps était compté avant que le lycée ne s’effondre, elle tenta de se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible des vampires, afin de quitter l’endroit au plus vite. Spike y étant parvenu avant elle, vint lui apporter son aide et c’est au bout de quelques secondes qu’ils en furent enfin libérés. 

Laissant traîner son regard, Buffy vit au loin le corps de deux jeunes tueuses, étendues au sol. Elle se précipita vers elles.

« Buffy, on n’a plus le temps ! » lui lança Spike.

« Oh, mon Dieu… »

En s’approchant un peu plus près, la Tueuse constata avec tristesse que le premier corps était celui de Coleen, et eut la stupeur de découvrir qu’il s’agissait pour le second de Kennedy. Spike vint derrière elle, et lui saisit la main pour qu’elle le suive.

« Mon Dieu, Kennedy… » reprit Buffy avec stupeur.

« Je suis désolée mon cœur, mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour elles… » la raisonna Spike, d’une voix douce. « Viens ! »

 

***

Giles combattait aux côtés de Willow, et l’Observateur venait de réduire en poussières l’un des Turok-hans qui tentait de s’en prendre à eux. La jeune sorcière, grâce à la magie, était parvenue à les sortir parfois de situations délicates dans leur combat. Quand la Terre se mit à trembler et que tout commença à s’effondrer autour d’eux, la jeune femme lança un regard circulaire, inquiète.

« Giles, il faut qu’on parte ! »

Giles vit que des fissures commençaient à se former sur les murs, et que celles-ci grandissaient au même rythme que l’augmentation de l’intensité des tremblements. Il fit un acquiescement en direction de la jeune femme rousse et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie du lycée, retrouvant ainsi Andrew sur leur chemin. Celui-ci était couvert de sang, qui ne semblait pas être le sien.

« Où est Anya ? » demanda Willow inquiète, lorsqu’elle le vit arriver seul.

Andrew paraissait déboussolé. « Un Turok-han lui a mit un coup d’épée. Elle… elle est morte, » finit-il dépité.

Willow fut abasourdie par la nouvelle, mais des effondrements non loin d’eux lui rappela qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur leur sort à cet instant, et qu’ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite.

« Allez, viens ! » lança la jeune sorcière en attrapant le bras d’Andrew.

 

***

Lorsque Buffy arriva à la sortie principale du lycée, elle put constater que Giles avait réquisitionné un bus scolaire pour emmener tout le monde loin de la ville. Tout continuait de s’effondrer autour d’eux, et c’est un Alex blessé à la tête et complètement paniqué que Buffy vit se diriger vers elle.

« Buffy… »

« Où est Dawn ?! » s’exclama la Tueuse en retour.

« Je ne sais pas, » lui répondit-il confus. « Elle était à côté de moi, et… et on a été séparés par un mur qui s’est effondré. J’ai… j’ai essayé de la chercher mais… »

Sans attendre, la Tueuse, plus inquiète que jamais, rebroussa chemin et repartit en direction de l’intérieur de la bâtisse. Spike soutenait deux jeunes tueuses blessées, et les amenait en direction du bus, mais quand il vit Buffy entrer à nouveau dans le lycée, il les laissa aux soins d’Alex pour rejoindre sa Tueuse, qu’il rattrapa rapidement.

« Buffy, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Il faut qu’on parte, maintenant ! »

« Il faut qu’on retrouve Dawn, » lui répondit-elle.

L’inquiétude apparut rapidement sur les traits du vampire. « Elle n’est pas sortie ? »

« Non. »

« Avec mon odorat, je peux la retrouver Buffy, va avec les autres… » tenta Spike, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par la jeune femme.

« Je ne repartirai pas sans ma sœur ! »

« Je sais mon coeur, je sais… » lui répondit-il avec évidence, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il avait pris le temps de suggérer cette idée. Il lança un regard circulaire autour d’eux. « On va la retrouver. »

Ils avancèrent parmi les décombres, cherchant Dawn des yeux, mais la poussière et les débris tombant de parts et d’autres ne leur facilitèrent pas la tâche. Ils parcourent le couloir ouest, endroit où Dawn et Alex avaient été affectés pour le combat, et dans leur avancée, ils évitèrent de justesse un pilier qui s’effondra et frôla de peu Buffy. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent prendre forme un corps étendue au sol, au milieu d’un nuage de poussières.

« Bon sang… » laissa échapper Spike.

Quand Buffy réalisa qu’il s’agissait de sa petite sœur, la panique s’empara d’elle.

« DAWN !! »

 

_A SUIVRE…_


	29. Chapter 29

** CHAPITRE 29 **

« DAWN!! »

Restée tétanisée l’espace de quelques secondes, Buffy se précipita vers le corps inanimé de sa sœur, et se pencha au dessus d’elle, écartant les débris qui la recouvraient, avec l’aide de Spike. Elle la releva en position assise en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage, et y constata une plaie ouverte sur son front. Voyant l’état de panique et d’inquiétude dans lequel elle se trouvait, Spike s’empressa de la rassurer.

« Buffy, Buffy ! » lança t-il dans une tentative d’attirer son attention. « Elle est vivante. Elle respire encore. »

La Tueuse mit un temps à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de lui dire, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par un mur qui s’écroula soudainement non loin d’eux. Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Il faut qu’on parte, maintenant ! » lança Spike avec urgence.

Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa Dawn dans ses bras et ils repartirent en courant en direction de la sortie du lycée. Une fois à l’extérieur, ils partirent en direction du bus scolaire que Giles avait emprunté et montèrent à bord. L’Observateur, qui se trouvait au volant, démarra en trombe et appuya sur l’accélérateur aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, voyant que le sol commençait à vaciller. Spike déposa Dawn sur un siège, Buffy à ses côtés, et constata les dégâts de la plaie qui ornait son front.

« C’est pas méchant, ça va aller je pense… » déclara le vampire en examinant la blessure.

Buffy sembla soulagée et releva son regard vers les autres occupants du bus. Nombre des membres de leur camp manquaient à l’appel et la plupart des restants étaient blessés. La Tueuse n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder car quelques minutes plus tard, le bus freina de manière soudaine.

« Je crois qu’on peut s’arrêter là… » déclara Giles en coupant le moteur. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, et aperçut le trou béant qui se trouvait désormais derrière eux, au lieu et place de la ville de Sunnydale.

La plupart d’entre eux, Buffy la première, descendirent du bus et s’approchèrent du cratère qui avait désormais prit la place de la ville de Sunnydale. Ils étaient tous consternés.

« Je me demande ce qui est à l’origine de tout ça ? » interrogea l’Observateur.

Buffy ne répondit rien, mais déposa une main contre son ventre, tout en baissant la tête.

« Je crois qu’on ne le saura jamais… » lança Faith perplexe. « Mais c’est un bon point pour nous. La Bouche de l’Enfer semble définitivement fermée. »

« Sans vouloir me montrer pessimiste, il y en a une autre à Cleveland, » intervint à nouveau Giles.

Faith se tourna vers tous les autres. « Je peux le pousser dans le vide ? »

Buffy esquissa un sourire, et la Tueuse brune poursuivit.

« Tout ce que je veux, c’est dormir, pendant au moins une semaine ! On l’a bien mérité après tout. »

« Oui. Sauver le monde… ce n’est pas de tout repos, » dit à son tour Andrew.

Vi s’approcha d’eux. « C’est vraiment fini ? «  demanda t-elle d’une voix timide. « Je veux dire… les vampires, les démons ? Que vont devenir les tueuses ? »

« Non, c’est un combat majeur que nous venons de remporter, mais ce n’est pas fini… Nous avons remporté une bataille, mais les démons et les vampires sévissent et séviront toujours de par le monde. Les tueuses auront encore du boulot… »

« Oh… »

« Ce n’est pas plus mal. J’aime le combat ! » lança Alicia.

« L’enthousiasme des débuts… » soupira Faith.

« Après un combat comme celui-ci, tu serais prête à y retourner ? » demanda Vi à Alicia.

La jeune fille haussa une épaule. « S’il le faut… »

Un peu à l’écart à l’arrière du groupe, Willow semblait effondrée, bien qu’aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues. Buffy s’approcha d’elle, l’air désolé.

« Ça va aller, Willow ? »

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, l’expression de profonde tristesse ne quittant pas son visage pour autant.

Buffy posa une main contre son épaule. « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Kennedy. »

La Tueuse prit Willow dans ses bras et la jeune femme laissa finalement échapper quelques larmes. Buffy tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu’elle put, passant une main tendre dans son dos.

« Ça va aller… »

Elles s’écartèrent l’une de l’autre et Willow sembla soudainement, malgré sa douleur, soulagée.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu n’as rien… »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle en semblant consternée. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Buffy ? Comment se fait-il que la Bouche de l’Enfer soit détruite, mais que tu… sois toujours là ? »

« C’est… compliqué. »

Buffy ne se sentait pas prête à en parler à cet instant.

« Ça ne fait rien. Le principal est que tu n’aies rien, » finit-elle, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour Kennedy… » réagit Buffy désemparée. « Tu… tu verras, ça va aller. »

Spike, qui était resté dans le bus pour soigner Dawn, en descendit, et jeta un œil au ciel, qui demeurait toujours aussi couvert, lui permettant ainsi de sortir à l’extérieur. Il commença à avancer doucement en direction de sa Tueuse. 

« Je vais aller voir Alex, » déclara finalement Willow au-delà de ses larmes. « Il doit avoir besoin de la présence de quelqu’un. Il semblait effondré. La mort d’Anya… tu sais. »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux, effarée. « Quoi ?! Anya… ? »

Willow hocha la tête tristement.

« Je… je vais aller le voir moi aussi, » réagit la Tueuse, sous le choc. » J’arrive dans deux minutes… » dit-elle en voyant que Spike arrivait vers elle.

Willow s’éloigna pour se rendre dans le bus, et le vampire rejoignit Buffy. Il déposa un baiser contre son front.

« Tout va bien, amour ? »

La jeune femme avait la gorge nouée. « Je suis… soulagée, que tout soit fini. »

« Je comprends. »

Il la prit par la taille et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, plus qu’heureux de la savoir vivante. Devant sa mine abattue, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? Si c’est Dawn, je peux t’assurer qu’elle va s’en remettre. On s’occupe d’elle, et elle commençait à se réveiller quand je suis sorti du bus. »

« Non, ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas au sujet de Dawn. C’est juste que… nous avons perdu tellement de monde. Des tueuses, Kennedy, Anya et… Anne. »

« Anya ?! » réagit Spike sous le coup de la surprise.

Buffy fit un léger hochement de tête en réponse et Spike poursuivit en tournant brièvement son regard vers le bus.

« Ça explique l’attitude d’Alex… »

« J’aurais tellement voulu qu’on ne subisse aucune perte… » poursuivit Buffy.

« Les pertes font partie des risques dans une guerre… »

« Je le savais, mais je ne m’étais pas attendue à… certaines choses. »

Spike lui lança un regard intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas. « Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t’ai plus vue… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé au Sceau de Danzalthar ? »

Buffy laissa passer quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Spike la dévisagea. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard confus dans le sien.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûre de le réaliser moi-même. Je t’expliquerai… plus tard. Pour l’instant, je n’ai pas encore la force de le faire, » admit-elle, ses yeux s’embuant de larmes contenues.

« Quand tu voudras, amour… » répondit-il en passant des mouvements caressants contre son bras. « Maintenant, il y a une chose que je veux faire depuis tout à l’heure, » finit-il en changeant de sujet.

Buffy lui lança un regard intrigué et sans ajouter un mot, il se pencha vers elle et s’empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre, les laissant tous les deux échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Après tous les mauvais pressentiments qui l’avaient assailli peu de temps avant le combat, Spike n’aurait pas su décrire le profond soulagement qu’il éprouvait à présent à pouvoir tout simplement la serrer contre lui et sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C’était un plaisir auquel ils étaient l’un comme l’autre loin de vouloir renoncer. Buffy approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était encore persuadée qu’elle ne le reverrait jamais. Lorsqu’ils y mirent fin, il laissa traîner une main caressante contre son ventre. Bien que peu perceptible au regard extérieur, celui-ci commençait à prendre une légère forme arrondie.

« Tout est fini à présent. »

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à en revenir… » confirma Buffy. « Le combat, la mort, le sang, je n’ai connu que ça depuis mes quinze ans. Je vais avoir du mal à m’habituer à une vie… normale. »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment du normal ? » s’interrogea Spike.

« On pourrait inventer notre propre définition de la normalité… » approuva Buffy.

« Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si plus aucun vampire ou démon ne foulait cette Terre… »

« Pas de retraite possible je pense, » soupira t-elle. « Des vacances, oui, maintenant que les tueuses juniors vont pouvoir prendre la relève, mais une retraite… »

« Est-ce que tu en serais capable de toute façon ? » lança Spike avec un regard exprimant son scepticisme.

« Tu me connais, » finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes de silence, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. »

« Il va falloir lever le pied malgré tout… Tu le mérites. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire. « Il faut juste que j’apprenne à le faire… Je n’ai pas l’habitude. Mais ça viendra. Enfin, du moins, j’espère. »

Il posa un regard sur son ventre. « Avec un bébé, je pense que ça finira par venir… » Il marqua un temps de pause avant de poursuivre. « D’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’on lui trouve un prénom. »

« Anne. »

Le prénom avait fusé avant même que Buffy ne puisse amener son idée à Spike, ni même s’expliquer.

Spike fronça les sourcils. « Anne ? »

Buffy fixa le gouffre qu’était devenu Sunnydale. « En la mémoire de celle qui nous a tous sauvé. »

Spike tourna son regard dans la même direction. « C’est elle qui est à l’origine de tout ça ? »

Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers lui et lui répondit avec une moue désolée. « Je t’ai dit que je te raconterai tout. Après. »

Elle passa une main tendre sur sa joue et le vampire, bien qu’intrigué, fit un signe d’approbation.

« Anne. C’est aussi ton second prénom et… c’était le prénom de ma mère. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle surprise en réponse.

« Tu ne le savais pas, amour ? Je croyais t’en avoir parlé. »

« Non, je l’ignorais… » dit-elle, son regard devenant soudain contemplatif. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtaient et faisaient soudainement sens.

« Je trouve ce prénom joli… Elle s’appellera Anne, » conclut-il.

Spike prit soudain un air consterné, fronçant les sourcils, puis poursuivit sur un ton interrogatif en tournant soudainement son regard vers la jeune femme.

« Oh, attends, ne me dis pas que… ? »

Buffy tourna son regard vers lui et lui adressa un léger hochement de tête en signe de confirmation. 

Il avait compris. 

Spike semblait ne plus être dans la capacité d’articuler ou de sortir le moindre son cohérent. 

Son dos reposant contre le torse du vampire, alors que celui-ci l’avait enlacée, la jeune femme saisit ses mains et vint les disposer contre son ventre, plaçant les siennes par-dessus.

Buffy fixait le cratère qui se trouvait face à eux.

« Elle s’appellera Anne. »

 

**_À SUIVRE : L’EPILOGUE, 20 ans plus tard._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand, grand merci à ceux qui ont/auront lu et commenté cette fanfiction, ça représente énormément ! <3 (n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions d'ensemble). Pour l'épilogue, je préfère vous avertir qu'il reste dans la continuité de l'humeur de la fanfic, autrement dit, il est particulièrement triste sur quelques points (essentiels pour le coup), donc si vous voulez vous arrêter à un happy-end (tout relatif), je recommande l'arrêt de la lecture à ce chapitre 29 !


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre final :) Je suis contente de pouvoir clore (ici) tout juste avant Noël !
> 
> Je rappelle que si vous voulez vous en tenir à un pur happy-end, ne lisez pas cet épilogue, où j'ai fait un choix qui ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde ! Je rappelle que cette fanfic a 10 ans d'âge, et que j'étais particulièrement jeune, il y a des choses que j'aurais sûrement fait différemment si je l'avais écrite aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Mais pour ceux qui s'y seront essayés, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est vraiment important d'avoir un retour de la part des lecteurs <3 
> 
> Un grand merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire sur ses 30 chapitres, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé de bons moments de lecture.
> 
> De bonnes fêtes à tous <3

** EPILOGUE : 20 ans plus tard… **

Comme chaque soir, une jeune femme faisait sa patrouille quotidienne dans un des cimetières de la ville qu’elle habitait, Sunnydale.

Au vu de la forme qu’elle tenait ce soir là, elle savait qu’aucun des monstres qui se présenteraient à elle ne ferait long feu. Son pieu aiguisé en main, elle aurait été prête à mettre n’importe lequel d’entre eux au défi. Longeant les tombes, elle avançait d’un pas lent, dans l’attente qu’un démon ou un vampire ne surgisse, en cette soirée visiblement calme. Elle était sortie dans l’espoir de se défouler et de se changer les idées, mais jusqu’à présent, peu de distractions s’étaient présentées à elle dans ce cimetière, qui était habituellement particulièrement affectionné par la population vampirique.

Un coup de poing en plein visage la tira subitement de ses pensées. Elle qui était partie aux aguets, avec la ferme intention de tuer quelque chose, venait de se laisser surprendre. Elle pesta légèrement en constatant qu’elle avait atterri dans de la boue et se releva en un mouvement pour faire face à son adversaire, un vampire. 

« Tu vas regretter ce que t’as fait ! » lança Anne.

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing suffisamment puissant pour le faire valser à quelques mètres, et une tombe se brisa sous le choc lorsqu’il atterrit à nouveau à terre.

Anne se dirigea vers lui. « Tu sais combien elle m’a coûté cette veste ?! »

Loin d’être préoccupé par son problème, le vampire s’était relevé pour à son tour lui mettre un coup en plein visage, et après quelques minutes de combat, elle lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur qui le fit définitivement tomber en poussières.

« Et voilà… » dit-elle satisfaite.

Elle regarda la manche de sa veste, et son visage prit soudain une mine déconfite, quand elle constata que celle-ci était couverte de boue. Une voix essoufflée parvint à ses oreilles et la jeune femme prit appui contre une tombe, avant de tourner la tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Ah, Anne, te voilà ! » lança une jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. « Ça fait dix minutes que je te cours après ! T’aurais pu m’attendre ! »

« Oh, euh, désolée, Aly ! Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas venir… »

« Ew ! » réagit Alyson en constatant les tâches de boue sur la veste d’Anne. « Un combat ? »

« Oh non, j’aime bien me rouler dans la boue, je trouve ça fun ! » rétorqua Anne d’une voix ironique. « T’as jamais essayé ? »

« Ah ah ah… » répliqua la jeune fille d’une voix sarcastique.

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé et Anne poursuivit. « Tu n’étais pas censée rester à la maison pour aider Willow ? »

« Non, Maman ne voulait pas que je l’aide, » soupira Alyson. « Elle dit que c’est beaucoup trop dangereux et que je n’ai pas encore suffisamment d’expérience et de maîtrise pour lancer ce genre de sort. »

Anne haussa un sourcil. « Parce que patrouiller, c’est moins dangereux peut-être ? »

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je ne risque pas grand chose, » répliqua Alyson avec un sourire.

Anne poussa un soupir. « Bon, je ne te ferai pas changer d’avis de toute façon, alors viens, » dit-elle en l’attrapant par l’épaule.

Arborant un grand sourire, Alyson suivit Anne lorsqu’elle la vit commencer à avancer, et elles poursuivirent leur route dans le cimetière, des tombes et des cryptes à perte de vue.

« Et puis, quand tu as commencé les patrouilles, tu étais plus jeune que moi ! » poursuivit Alyson en balançant ses bras d’avant en arrière.

« Oui, si on oublie le fait que je n’avais pas le droit de participer, seulement celui de regarder… Maman était beaucoup trop angoissée à l’idée que je sois blessée, et papa, bien qu’il essayait d’être moins démonstratif, était exactement pareil ! Tu les aurais vus pendant les patrouilles… »

Le visage d’Alyson prit un air déterminé. « Ouais, mais j’ai quinze ans maintenant. Je pense être suffisamment mûre pour affronter ce genre de chose ! Et puis, c’est ce à quoi je suis destinée de toute façon… »

Anne eut un sourire indulgent. Alyson s’était toujours montrée très téméraire, et cela lui avait valu de nombreux soucis par le passé. Enfant abandonnée par sa mère à l’âge de six mois seulement, le Scooby qui, suite au combat, avait activement poursuivi la recherche de potentielles de par le monde, était un jour tombé sur elle.

Depuis une vingtaine d’années, de nombreuses choses avaient changé. 

La venue au monde de la petite Anne avait chamboulé bien des choses dans leurs vies et dans la dynamique du Scooby. Elle était rapidement devenue le centre de toutes les attentions, et avait été largement protégé par chacun des membres du groupe. À leur propre surprise, Buffy et Spike avaient rapidement pris leurs marques en tant que parents, bien que leur mode de vie ait été bien différent de celui d’une famille classique. La Tueuse n’aurait jamais cru être témoin de ça un jour, mais le vampire se comportait avec elle comme un véritable papa poule –même s’il tentait souvent de réfugier ses attitudes en public sous de la nonchalance- et elle avait régulièrement été attendrie de voir combien il pouvait adorer leur fille. 

Les années avaient passé, Anne avait grandi, et avait imposé chaque jour un peu plus son caractère bien trempé et son fort sens de la répartie. Si elle savait pertinemment comment s’y prendre pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, elle restait néanmoins adorable et particulièrement généreuse.

Avec la recrudescence de nouvelles tueuses, Giles avait quant à lui décidé de refonder le conseil des Observateurs, en Angleterre, en revoyant de fond en comble son fonctionnement et ses règles. Il avait dès le départ accepté, sous l'insistance d’Andrew, de prendre le jeune homme sous son aile afin de faire de lui un futur observateur. Suite à cette renaissance, leur nombre avait considérablement augmenté en peu de temps, et au vu du nombre de tueuses qui faisaient chaque jour leur arrivée, ils n’étaient pas de trop. Malgré la destruction de la Bouche de l’Enfer, qui avait éradiqué la ville de Sunnydale de la carte, l’activité démoniaque, bien que moins forte, était malgré tout restée élevée dans certaines régions du globe et les vacances que prirent les membres du Scooby-gang suite au combat prirent fin seulement quelques semaines plus tard. 

Avec l’aide de son Observateur, Buffy, qui résidait à Cleveland, avait pu former une organisation qui, en étroite collaboration avec le conseil des Observateurs, se chargeait de retrouver toutes les futures tueuses et de les former à la maîtrise de leur pouvoir, et à l’enseignement de leur devoir. Elles étaient à ce jour réparties aux quatre coins du monde, dans différentes villes, en fonction de l’activité vampirique, et sous les ordres d’un Observateur, formé, qui veillait au bon déroulement de la mission. 

Les écarts n’avaient pas été des moindres. Gérer des milliers de tueuses s’était avéré être un défi bien plus difficile à relever qu’ils ne l’avaient escompté. Certaines avaient commis des dérives, abusant de leurs pouvoirs ou les utilisant à mauvais escient. D’autres avaient acquis leur pouvoir alors même que leur santé mentale ne leur permettait pas d’en bénéficier sans représenter un danger pour les autres. 

Ils avaient notamment eu affaire à une jeune fille, une certaine Dana, de nombreuses années auparavant, que Wolfram & Hart avait recueilli en son sein, et qui présentait de graves troubles psychiques. Mais Buffy avait préféré la récupérer au plus vite. Angel en avait peut-être pris la tête, mais de ce qu’elle en savait, ce cabinet d’avocat n’avait bonne réputation qu’auprès des démons et autres malfrats, et elle craignait que cet environnement ne soit pas adéquat pour permettre à la jeune fille de retrouver un certain équilibre, tant que possible, et c’est ainsi qu’ils l’avaient rapatriée auprès d’eux, la plaçant dans un établissement spécialisé leur permettant un suivi régulier de Dana.

Grâce à la magie, Willow, qui avait gagné en puissance, apportait une aide précieuse à la mission dont ils étaient désormais investis, et permettait de retrouver les tueuses de par le monde. Quel que soit leur âge, jamais aucune future tueuse ne devait rester sans surveillance. Si elles étaient enfants, ils se contentaient de garder un œil sur elles, afin d’assurer leur protection, et de faire en sorte que le jour où elles seraient en âge de comprendre le sens de la mission qui les attendait, elles puissent rejoindre leur organisation. 

C’est en apprenant un jour qu’une future tueuse, âgée d’à peine six mois, avait été abandonnée par sa mère à Tokyo, que Willow, accompagnée de sa petite amie Emily, se rendit sur place. En voyant le joli minois de l’enfant, dont elles durent prendre soin pendant plusieurs semaines, elles finirent par se prendre d’une immense affection pour elle, et quelques mois plus tard, malgré les difficultés qui s’étaient dressées devant elles, la petite fille, qu’elles prénommèrent Alyson, fut adoptée par les deux jeunes femmes. Elle était aujourd’hui une adolescente de quinze ans, plutôt grande pour son âge, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle avait beau répété qu’elle était prête à assumer son rôle de tueuse, qu’elle considérait comme le ‘métier’ le plus cool du monde, Willow et Emily refusaient catégoriquement qu’elle commence avant d’avoir atteint l’âge de seize ans.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir patrouiller dans ce secteur ? » demanda Alyson à Anne.

« L’activité vampirique a commencé à ré-augmenter quand j’ai décidé de moins y venir. »

Anne avait quant à elle désormais dix-neuf ans. Elle s’était laissée pousser de longs cheveux châtains, et ses yeux d’un bleu océan ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l’identité de son père. Elle tenait de ses parents une attitude rebelle, et un sens de la répartie qui lui avait souvent porté préjudice à l’école.

« On va rentrer. Il n’y a rien ce soir… » déclara t-elle à l’adresse d’Alyson.

« Dommage, je viens à peine d’arriver… » soupira la jeune fille en réponse. Après seulement quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit d’un ton plus enjoué. « Tu ne veux pas aller au Bronze ? »

Anne secoua la tête négativement. « Non, pas ce soir… »

Une fois sorties du cimetière, elles n’échangèrent plus un mot jusqu’à la maison Summers, et Alyson remarqua que derrière ce silence et cette fausse attitude désinvolte, Anne tentait de dissimuler sa tristesse. Et elle comprenait pourquoi. Une demi-heure plus tôt, contrairement à ce qu’elle avait pu dire, c’était en réalité Willow qui lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre pendant sa patrouille. Cette période de l’année était une épreuve difficile à passer pour la jeune fille, car il symbolisait un bien triste anniversaire. Peinée de la voir ainsi, Alyson tenta du mieux qu’elle put de rendre le sourire à sa cousine de cœur, mais chaque tentative fut soldée par un échec.

Dix longues années après sa destruction, la ville de Sunnydale était re-née de ses cendres et avait été reconstruite pratiquement à l’identique de l’ancienne, à quelques kilomètres du lieu où se trouvait le cratère. En apprenant la nouvelle, Buffy et Spike n’avaient pas longtemps hésité à y acheter un terrain, et la maison qu’ils firent reconstruire fut en quelques points similaire à l’ancienne, bien que beaucoup plus grande et avec deux chambres supplémentaires. 

Ils étaient donc revenus habiter dans le nouveau Sunnydale dix ans plus tôt, et partageaient leur maison avec Dawn et le fils de celle-ci. Willow, Emily et Alyson qui avaient vécu un certain temps au Brésil, étaient, elles aussi, revenues quelques années plus tard habiter en ces lieux, saisissant l’opportunité qu’une maison avait été mise en vente sur Revello Drive. Mais les bouleversements qui survinrent il y a deux ans les amenèrent à la vendre et à venir élire domicile chez les Summers.

Lorsqu’elles passèrent la porte de la maison, un petit garçon de huit ans, vêtu d’un pyjama bleu marine, se dirigea vers Anne en sautillant, tenant une feuille entre ses mains.

« Regarde le dessin que j’ai fait ! Il est joli, hein ? »

Anne accrocha sa veste entachée de boue sur le porte-manteau et prit le dessin entre ses mains, avant d’esquisser un sourire en direction de son petit cousin.

« Oui, Devon, il est très joli. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci avant de partir en direction de la cuisine et le petit garçon, toujours aussi enthousiaste, partit montrer son œuvre à Alyson qui l’accueillit avec un grand sourire. 

Devon était le fils de Dawn. Né d’une relation qu’elle avait eue avec un collègue -qu’elle avait connu quelques mois après son arrivée à Sunnydale- celui-ci avait rompu à peine quelques semaines après avoir appris la grossesse de la jeune femme. Une décision que Spike n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’aller faire regretter à l’homme, en lui flanquant un soir la peur de sa vie. Bien qu’effondrée, Dawn était parvenue à assumer seule son rôle de mère, avec l’aide de son entourage, et s’était rapidement remise sur pieds, se consacrant à son fils, dont le père se contentait désormais de rares visites, reproduisant un schéma familial que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Depuis, elle multipliait les aventures, mais n’avait jusqu’à présent pas réussi à connaître une relation durable, ce qu’elle ne regrettait finalement pas.

Dawn descendit les escaliers, et fit son entrée dans le salon. Vêtue d’un jean, d’un débardeur bleu ciel et de chaussures à talons, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait également beaucoup changé. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient aujourd’hui beaucoup plus courts, lui arrivant juste au dessus des épaules. Elle s’approcha de son fils qui dessinait sur la table basse du salon.

« Devon, viens avec moi, mon chéri. C’est l’heure d’aller au lit ! »

« Oh, non, Maman, j’ai pas fini mon dessin ! » se plaignit le petit garçon en retour.

« Tu le finiras demain, tu devrais déjà être couché à cette heure ci. »

En poussant un soupir pour montrer son mécontentement, il posa le crayon qu’il tenait entre ses mains et suivit sa mère qui le poussait gentiment dans le dos pour l’amener à l’étage.

« Anne est rentrée ? » demanda Dawn à son fils alors qu’ils montaient les marches.

« Oui, elle est allée dans la cuisine, je crois. »

« Bien, j’irai la voir tout à l’heure. Quelle histoire tu veux qu’on lise ce soir ? »

« Hansel et Gretel ! » répondit l’enfant enthousiaste.

 

***

Une odeur de crêpes saisit Anne lorsqu’elle fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Tout en venant prendre place sur un tabouret, elle vit qu’Emily s’affairait à en faire à la chaîne. Elle les disposait ensuite successivement dans une assiette.

« Bonsoir, ma chérie, » lança Emilie.

« B’soir, » répondit Anne avec un petit sourire. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Une spécialité française que ma cousine m’a fait découvrir la dernière fois que je me suis rendue chez elle… Tu es déjà rentrée de patrouille ? »

« Oui. Il n’y avait pas grand chose ce soir… »

« Oh, je vois. Tu en veux ? » ajouta Emily en désignant la pile de crêpes.

Anne fit une petite grimace en signe de dénégation. « Non, merci. »

« Tu devrais. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ces derniers temps… »

« Je n’ai pas très faim, c’est tout. »

Anne se servit un verre d’eau qu’elle amena à ses lèvres, puis elle se stoppa un instant. « Où est Willow ? » demanda t-elle consternée.

« Elle est partie à la boutique de magie, en ville. Il lui manquait un ingrédient pour le sort qu’elle voulait lancer. »

« Ça va marcher, tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais on ne perd rien à essayer, » répondit Emily.

Willow avait fait la rencontre d’Emily quelques mois après la destruction de Sunnydale et la mort de Kennedy. Elles s’étaient connues à une réunion des sorcières de la Confrérie, dans laquelle Emily venait tout juste de faire son entrée. Willow, qui y avait passé quelques temps, s’était rapidement liée d’amitié avec la jeune femme pétillante et généreuse qu’elle était, et qui sur quelques traits, lui rappelait énormément Tara. Elles partageaient la même passion pour la magie, et au fil des mois, leur relation avait rapidement évolué en une histoire d’amour. Depuis, elles ne s’étaient plus quittées et avaient, deux ans après le début de leur relation, adopté Alyson.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment Willow a ramené ma mère, quand elle était morte ? » demanda Anne, l’air plongée dans ses pensées.

Emily tourna subitement la tête vers elle. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » lui demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

« Pour rien, juste… par curiosité. »

Emily répondit malgré tout, mais restait intriguée. « Willow m’a expliqué qu’elle avait réalisé un rituel très dangereux, le genre que tu ne réalises qu’une fois dans ta vie. Il était basé sur le vase d’Hosirus. Mais c’est de la magie noire, vraiment dangereuse et qui va à l’encontre de toutes les lois de la nature. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire ça. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ont pu aller à l’encontre du destin, c’est parce que c’étaient des forces surnaturelles qui l’avaient tuée. »

« Oui, je connais cette histoire… J’espérais juste que tu pourrais m’en dire un peu plus sur la nature du rituel. »

Emily posa la spatule qu’elle tenait entre ses mains, et s’approcha d’Anne, un air profondément désolé inscrit sur son visage.

« Écoute Anne, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi, mais tu ne pourras rien y changer. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. C’était sa destinée. Leur destinée. »

« Elle a raison, » intervint soudain Dawn.

La jeune femme venait d’apparaître dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, et se tenait appuyée contre celle-ci.

« Moi aussi je voudrais changer les choses, plus que tout au monde, » continua t-elle. « Tu peux me croire… mais tu n’y pourras rien. »

« C’est que… c’est tellement injuste, » répliqua Anne. Ses yeux s’étaient embués de larmes contenues.

« Je sais, » répondit Dawn, la gorge nouée.

« Ils ont donné leur vie, » reprit Anne. « Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Pas après tout ce que… » elle s’interrompit, incapable de continuer.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant quelques secondes, qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Dawn s’écarta pour laisser passer Emily qui partait en direction de celui-ci pour répondre. Profitant de ce moment, Anne se leva précipitamment, et sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Dawn n’eut même pas le temps de réagir, sous le coup de la surprise. « Atten… » 

Les mots moururent entre ses lèvres.

Elle resta le regard fixé sur la porte pendant quelques secondes. Dawn savait pertinemment qu’il allait être difficile de la réconforter. Les évènements avaient beau daté de deux ans, leur souvenir demeurait vivace, et la peine l’était encore plus. Elle se retourna précipitamment et partit en direction du salon, déterminée. Une fois arrivée dans celui-ci, elle prit sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau et l’enfila, tout en jetant un œil aux personnes qui se trouvaient installées sur le canapé. C’est à ce moment là que la porte s’ouvrit sur Willow, qui portait dans ses bras des ingrédients de la boutique de magie.

« Un peu d’aide ne serait pas de refus… » lança la sorcière en entrant. « Ce sac va tomber. »

Dawn la débarrassa de quelques paquets et vint les déposer sur la table basse du salon.

« J’ai croisé Anne qui sortait, » commença Willow en se débarrassant de ce qu’elle portait. « Elle avait l’air… perturbée. »

« Oui, ce n’est pas une période facile pour elle, » répondit Dawn.

Un air triste prit place sur le visage de Willow. « Ça ne l’est pour personne… »

La Summers baissa la tête. « Ils nous manquent beaucoup, mais je pense que c’est pour elle que c’est le plus difficile. »

« J’ai demandé à Alyson de l’accompagner en patrouille tout à l’heure, » ajouta Willow. « Pour qu’elle ne reste pas seule. »

Alyson s’approcha d’elles afin de prendre part à leur conversation. « J’ai essayé de lui remonter un peu le moral, mais j’ai eu du mal, » déclara t-elle tristement.

« Je… je vais aller la rejoindre, » lança Dawn.

« Tu sais où elle est allée ? » lui demanda la rousse.

« Je crois que oui… » dit-elle en réponse. « Tu gardes un œil sur Devon ? Il dort dans sa chambre. »

« Oui, t’en fais pas, je veille sur lui. Tu peux y aller. »

« Merci, Willow, » répondit Dawn reconnaissante.

Elle prit un pieu par précaution, dans le cas où elle ferait de mauvaises rencontres, et sortit de la maison. Emily venait, quant à elle, tout juste de raccrocher, et elle se dirigea vers Willow et Alyson, qui avaient pris place sur le canapé.

« Qui c’était au téléphone ? » demanda Willow.

« Alex ! » répondit Emily. « Il est à Shanghai, avec Emma. Apparemment, ils ont prévu de venir nous voir bientôt. Peut-être dans une semaine. »

« Oh, mais c’est une super nouvelle ça ! Devon sera vraiment content de revoir Shawn et Amber. Et puis, ça fera du bien à Anne de revoir Alex. Il lui manque beaucoup… »

Après avoir vécu à Cleveland aux côtés de Buffy, Spike et Dawn, Alex avait acquiert le statut de chef dans l’organisation fondée par Buffy, et s’était retrouvé à la tête de groupes de tueuses. En compagnie d’une vingtaine d’entre elles, il voyageait de villes en villes, afin de remédier à une trop forte activité démoniaque dans certaines régions du globe. Il revenait régulièrement à Sunnydale rendre visite au Scooby, mais passait la plupart de son temps en déplacement. Le jeune homme avait mis bien du temps à se remettre de la mort d’Anya, et c’est après avoir eu deux ou trois aventures qui n’avaient pas duré plus de quelques mois qu’Alex avait fait la rencontre d’Emma, une jeune femme brillante qui venait tout juste d’apprendre qu’elle était une tueuse.

Entre eux, ça n’avait pas été le coup de foudre immédiat. Après son arrivée, Emma s’était rapidement imposée par son franc parlé, ce qui avait donné lieux à de nombreux conflits entre celle-ci et Alex. Mais au terme de deux années de collaboration dans le combat contre le mal, le comportement de l’un envers l’autre s’était peu à peu adouci, ils s’étaient apprivoisés et avaient commencé à développer des sentiments l’un pour l’autre. Bien que ça ait pris du temps, ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble quelques mois plus tard. 

Depuis, ils avaient eu deux enfants. Des faux jumeaux, nés la même année que Devon. Un petit garçon, qu’ils avaient prénommé Shawn, et une petite fille qui portait le nom d’Amber. Les petits étaient aujourd’hui âgés de huit ans, et Alex et Emma projetaient de venir bientôt s’installer définitivement à Sunnydale, dans une maison en vente, pas très loin de celle des Summers, afin que leurs enfants connaissent une vie plus stable et n’aient plus à les suivre de ville en ville.

« Ils sont sur une affaire en ce moment ? » demanda Willow.

« Il m’a parlé d’une bande de démons qui avaient pris la ville d’assaut. Beaucoup de civils sont morts apparemment. Ils ont rencontré quelques difficultés, mais avec les tueuses, ils devraient venir à bout de ces démons. »

Le visage de Willow devint particulièrement inquiet. « Shawn et Amber… ? »

« Ils sont en sécurité, » la rassura tout de suite Emily.

« Oh, bien, tant mieux, » répondit la sorcière rousse, soulagée. « Je le rappellerai pour savoir comment ça s’est passé. »

 

***

Dawn foulait le sol du cimetière de Restfield, marchant d’un pas sûr en direction d’un endroit qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour s’y être rendue plusieurs fois. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle fut soulagée de constater qu’elle avait eu raison. Anne se trouvait agenouillée devant une tombe, sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms de « Buffy Anne Summers » et de « Spike », parmi d’autres inscriptions en leur mémoire. 

Anne ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je savais que tu viendrais ici, » déclara Dawn.

La jeune femme se dirigea doucement vers sa nièce, et s’agenouilla à côté d’elle, tout en fixant la tombe.

« Tu sais… je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais… quand j’ai perdu ma mère, j’étais prête à tout faire pour la ramener, au point d’aller consulter un démon pour qu’il me donne une incantation qui aurait le pouvoir de la faire revenir. »

« Tu es allée voir un démon ? » réagit Anne avec une petite voix, surprise.

« Oui… j’étais complètement aveuglée par mon chagrin. Mais, après avoir fait le rituel, je me suis rendue compte que… ça ne servirait à rien. Ma mère était morte, et je savais que ce que je faisais ne la ramènerait pas. Elle serait revenue sous la forme d’un zombie, et elle ne méritait pas ça. »

Elle poussa une mèche des cheveux d’Anne, qui lui tombait devant le visage.

« Je sais que tu en souffres toujours, même si c’était il y a deux ans. Moi aussi, ils me manquent… terriblement. Mais il faut que tu continues à te battre. Pour eux. N’oublie pas, tu étais leur petit miracle. »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d’Anne. « C’est que… je ne sais pas comment faire sans eux. »

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la tombe.

« Ça ne devait être qu’une simple mission… »

« Ils sont tombés dans un guet-apens, » répondit Dawn. « Personne n’aurait pu le prévoir. »

 

***

_ Flash Back. Deux ans plus tôt… _

_« Tu crois vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ? » demanda Buffy._

_« Puisque je te le dis… Elle ne s’y attendra pas ! » répliqua Spike._

_« Mais… elle est un peu jeune encore, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Spike prit un air amusé. « Tu es bien consciente que cette excuse ne marchera plus d’ici les deux prochaines décennies ? »_

_Buffy prit une mine boudeuse et lui lança un torchon dans la figure. « C’est ça, moque-toi ! »_

_Le vampire eut un sourire taquin et fit le tour du comptoir de la cuisine pour se rapprocher d’elle._

_« Tout de même, une voiture… Tu m’aurais vu conduire à son âge ! J’étais à deux doigts de me tuer chaque fois que je touchais à un volant. »_

_Spike haussa un sourcil. « Ça n’a pas vraiment changé… »_

_Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. « T’as fini oui ! Et puis, je ne conduis pas si mal… »_

_« T’as failli rentrer dans une cabine téléphonique l’autre jour ! »_

_« Je trouve que tu as la mémoire courte, » rétorqua la Tueuse blonde._

_« C’est-à-dire ? » demanda t-il provocateur._

_« Si tu ne m’avais pas fait des avances absolument scandaleuses pendant que je conduisais, ça ne serait pas arrivé, » finit-elle en croisant les bras._

_Spike eut un sourire fier. « Je sais. »_

_Elle se préparait à répliquer, offusquée de le voir réagir ainsi, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan lorsqu’il ramena son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser auquel elle ne résista pas._

_« Mais c’est parce que je t’aime et que tu es… irrésistible, » dit-il avec un air aguicheur lorsqu’ils se séparèrent._

_« Mmh, mmh, » commença Buffy amusée. « Irrésistible comment ? » ajouta t-elle avec légèreté._

_Spike leva un sourcil. « Je te montrerai ça plus tard, mon cœur. »_

_Elle eut un petit sourire amusé, et déclara sur un ton faussement exaspéré en se détournant de lui : « Je me demande parfois comment je fais pour continuer à être dingue de toi, avec tout ce que tu me fais parfois subir…  »_

_« Ça n’a pas vraiment l’air de te déplaire… » dit-il suggestif en réponse._

_Buffy était en train de ranger des verres dans un des placards de la cuisine, et elle tourna vers lui un regard taquin._

_« Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_« Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas… Et puis, tu mets très peu de cœur à l’ouvrage quand il s’agit de m’en vouloir… »_

_Buffy prit un air faussement provocateur, avant que Spike ne poursuive._

_« En même temps, je suis incroyablement sexy, ça doit être pour ça, » dit-il sur un ton faussement arrogant._

_Buffy fit mine de réfléchir. « Mmh, mmh, oui, ça doit être pour ça, » dit-elle finalement amusée._

_Il l’attira à nouveau auprès de lui en un geste, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes. Buffy passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, s’abandonnant entièrement à leur baiser, jusqu’à ce que débarquent Anne et la petite Alyson dans la cuisine._

_« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? » lança Anne en les regardant faussement exaspérée. Elle croisa les bras, le sourcil relevé._

_Buffy et Spike se séparèrent avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers ses parents, attrapant un fruit dans la corbeille disposée sur la table au passage. Buffy passa ses bras autour d’Anne, déposant un long baiser contre sa joue._

_« Tu nous aimes bien quand même, avoue, » blagua la Tueuse._

_« Si peu, » s’amusa sa fille en réponse, lui retournant son étreinte._

_Alyson, âgée d’une dizaine d’années, était en train de farfouiller dans les placards à la recherche d’un de ses besoins vitaux._

_« Où vous avez mis les bonbons ?! »_

_« Tu es sûre d’y avoir droit après le repas du soir ? » interrogea Buffy, sceptique._

_« S’il te plaît Buffy, tu n’as qu’à rien dire à maman, » la supplia Alyson._

_« De toute façon, il n’y en a plus, » dit finalement la Tueuse blonde. « Tu as mangé les derniers hier. »_

_« Oh… » réagit la pré-adolescente, déçue._

_La porte d’entrée claqua et ils entendirent que le salon commençait à devenir animé, au vu des cris d’enfants qui leur parvenaient. Ils virent débarquer Alex quelques secondes plus tard, dans la cuisine._

_« Salut tout le monde ! »_

_« Salut ! » répliqua Anne._

_« Shawn et Amber sont là ? » demanda immédiatement Alyson, enthousiaste._

_« Oui, ils sont en train de jouer avec Devon, » répondit Alex à la jeune fille._

_Elle partit précipitamment en direction du salon, passant en coup de vent devant Alex, qui la suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le couple et leur fille._

_« Alors, comment s’est passé ton entretien ? » demanda Buffy à l’adresse de son meilleur ami._

_« Mal. En fin de compte, je ne suis pas sûr d’être fait pour ce boulot. Et puis, avec tous nos déplacements, je ne suis pas certain qu’ils auraient accepté de me donner des congés quand il aurait fallu. Le patron semblait assez exigeant, et adopter une politique un peu plus laxiste pour l’un de ses employés ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. »_

_« Désolée pour toi Alex ! » répliqua t-elle._

_« Ça fait rien… Si je suis venu, c’est surtout pour te parler d’un nid de vampires. Avec Emma et les enfants, on est tombé sur deux vampires tout à l’heure. Ils étaient en train de discuter d’un projet, une tuerie, il m’a semblé, et le nom de "Sherwood" a fait apparition dans leur conversation. »_

_Spike se tourna vers Buffy. « C’est un quartier pas très loin du Bronze ça ?»_

_Elle lui répondit par l’affirmative._

_« Et à ce que j’ai compris, c’est là que se trouve leur tanière, » poursuivit Alex. « Si j’en crois leurs propos, il semblerait qu’ils prévoient de se faire un petit pique-nique dans pas très longtemps. Emma et moi, on n’a pas pu les suivre parce qu’il y avait les enfants avec nous, mais il faudrait que quelqu’un aille leur rendre une petite visite. J’avais pensé le proposer aux tueuses, mais… »_

_Buffy l’interrompit. « On va y aller ! » Elle tourna son regard vers Spike. « T’es d’attaque ? »_

_« Toujours, amour. »_

_« Je viens avec vous ! » intervint Anne._

_« Oh, non jeune fille ! Je ne crois pas, » répondit Buffy. « Je te rappelle que tu as été virée de cours pour avoir répondu à ton prof d’Histoire. »_

_« Ce type me déteste… ! Et il croit toujours avoir raison sur tout. »_

_« Ce n’est pas une raison. »_

_« Ce type avait vraiment l’air d’un enfoiré la dernière fois que je l’ai vu… » intervint Spike l’air de rien._

_Anne croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Ah, tu vois ! »_

_Spike et Anne échangèrent un regard complice._

_« Spike, tu m’aides pas là… » marmonna Buffy en se penchant vers le vampire._

_« Désolé, mais je trouve qu’elle n’a pas tort… »_

_Buffy poussa un soupir. « Le Principal a été très patient jusqu’ici, il ne t’a pas fait exclure, mais pour te faire rattraper tous les contrôles que tu as manqués, il va te faire passer un devoir de deux heures demain. T’as intérêt à le réussir. »_

_« Réviser ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… » appuya Spike._

_Anne poussa un soupir exaspéré._

_« Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas très emballé à l’idée que tu viennes en patrouille… » ajouta t-il._

_« J’ai dix-sept ans ! » lança Anne. « Maman était bien plus jeune quand elle a commencé… »_

_« Justement, je n’ai pas vraiment pu profiter de ma jeunesse… » répondit la Tueuse blonde. « Ce qui n’est pas ton cas. Profite, crois-moi. »_

_« Et si pour moi, "profiter" signifie patrouiller avec vous ? »_

_« Tu vois ça comme un jeu ? » demanda Buffy en haussant un sourcil._

_« Avouez que c’est plutôt sympa… ! »_

_« Je pensais que l’épisode Drusilla t’avait pas mal refroidie de ce côté-là, » ajouta la Tueuse en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine._

_Anne se referma. « Oui, mais j’ai grandi depuis, et on n’a plus rien à craindre d’elle… »_

_Quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu’Anne était âgée de quatorze ans, Drusilla, accompagnée de son nouveau gang de vampires, avait fait son retour à Sunnydale, après de nombreuses années de silence. Son retour avait été particulièrement remarqué. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts, et lors de leurs face à face avec la vampire, cette dernière s’était montrée particulièrement violente à l’égard de Buffy._

_Quelques jours seulement après leur arrivée, Drusilla avait cherché à récupérer Spike, en se servant d’Anne pour parvenir à ses fins. La jeune fille avait été enlevée et retenue prisonnière durant trois jours. Les vampires qui accompagnaient Drusilla étant particulièrement féroces, le tout combiné à la folie de la ténébreuse ex de Spike, ils avaient eu l’opportunité de faire des ravages du temps de leur présence en ville. Buffy avait même fini à l’hôpital, gravement blessée lors de l’un de leurs combats._

_« Je vais raccompagner Alyson chez elle, » lança Anne. « Willow et Emily viennent de rentrer, j’ai vu leur voiture garée dans l’allée. »_

_« Parfait, » répondit Buffy. « Et ensuite ? »_

_Anne leva les yeux au ciel. « Et ensuite, je file dans ma chambre réviser mon contrôle. Cela dit, je tiens à dire que je trouve ça profondément injuste… Si seulement ils connaissaient les raisons pour lesquelles j’ai été absente… »_

_« ‘Attaque de vampires’ en motif d’absence, je ne suis pas sûre que ça serait bien passé, » ironisa Buffy._

_« Et c’est dommage ! » ajouta Anne._

_« Mais je sais très bien ce que c’est, je suis passée par là… »_

_« Je sais, raison de plus pour être plus cools comme parents ! Vous savez très bien ce qu’il en est. »_

_Buffy s’offensa de sa remarque. « Quoi ?! Mais on est *très* cools. »_

_« Il y pas plus cools que nous ! » renchérit Spike sur le même ton._

_« Non, je peux te dire que les parents les plus cools du monde, ils laissent leur fille venir en patrouille avec eux. Demain soir, peut-être ? », suggéra t-elle doucement._

_« Si tu crois qu… que… » commença Spike._

_La jeune fille avait adopté une moue boudeuse, approchant son père._

_« C’est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à tes fins… »_

_Anne reprit de plus belle en leur adressant un regard de chien battu. Spike et Buffy échangèrent un regard._

_« Eh bien, si tu veux… peut-être… enfin… oui, pourquoi pas… demain soir, », finit-il par déclarer en soupirant, d’une voix ennuyée._

_Anne arbora un grand sourire et fondit sur son père pour le remercier, enthousiaste._

_« Merci ! » dit-elle en déposant un baiser contre sa joue. « Je file raccompagner Alyson. »_

_Elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon._

_Buffy tourna son regard vers son vampire, un sourcil relevé. « Elle te mène vraiment par le bout du nez. »_

_« Je ne t’ai pas beaucoup entendu non plus ! »_

_Buffy haussa les épaules, feignant l’indifférence. « Je ne voulais pas te contredire, c’est tout. Et si je te fais mes yeux de biche, ça marche pour moi aussi ? » ajouta t-elle._

_Elle adopta le même regard, avec un sous-entendu suggestif, et il s’approcha d’elle amusé, plongé dans ses yeux. Ils semblaient être sur le point de s’embrasser, leurs lèvres s’effleurant sensuellement quand…_

_« Hey, stop ! Je suis là je vous rappelle ! »_

_Alex venait de sortir la tête du frigo, dans lequel il s’était servi d’une cannette et faisait à présent face au couple._

_« Je l’avais presque oublié, » soupira Spike._

_« Elle s’est encore fait virer de cours ? » demanda Alex au sujet d’Anne._

_« Ouais… » répondit Buffy dans un soupir._

_« C’est à se demander de qui elle tient ça, » ironisa t-il._

_Buffy lui lança un regard noir._

_« Au temps du lycée, t’admettras que t’étais aussi indisciplinée qu’elle. »_

_« Mais pas du tout, » réfuta la jeune femme surprise._

_« Et Spike a une fâcheuse tendance à montrer le mauvais exemple avec son ton cinglant et les piques qu’il prend un malin plaisir à balancer… ! »_

_« Comme quand je dis que t’es un crétin ? » sortit Spike sarcastique. « Oups ! Désolé, ça m’a échappé. »_

_Buffy pouffa de rire et fit mine de prendre une voix exaspérée. « Vous n’arrêterez donc jamais ? »_

_« Non, » répondirent-ils en coeur._

_« Tu sais, j’ai fini par m’y habituer, » continua le Harris._

_« Pauvre petit Alex, » s’amusa Spike. « D’autant que tu ne te prives pas pour faire pareil. »_

_« Ouais, et c’est un véritable plaisir ! » répondit Alex avec un sourire, prenant par la suite une gorgée de sa boisson._

_Malgré les piques qu’ils pouvaient échanger, Spike et Alex avaient depuis longtemps enterré la hache de guerre. Des épreuves au cours des années passées avaient fini par les rapprocher et leur avait permis de développer désormais une amitié sincère._

_Buffy les interrompit. « Bref, on parle, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à se rendre à cette fameuse tanière. On y va ? » finit-elle en tournant son regard vers le vampire._

_« Quand tu veux, mon cœur, » répondit Spike._

_Elle attrapa sa main au passage et l’entraîna avec elle vers l’entrée. Dans le salon se trouvaient Dawn et Emma en train de discuter, avec face à elles Shawn, Amber et Devon, hauts comme trois pommes, qui étaient en train de s’amuser._

_« Salut Emma ! » lança Buffy tout en mettant sa veste._

_Emma lui retourna un sourire. « Salut vous deux, » dit-elle à son adresse et celle de Spike, qui lui retourna un signe de tête._

_« Vous allez où ? » demanda Dawn consternée._

_« On sort, des vampires à tuer. »_

_Devon, qui était en train de courir à travers la pièce, fut attrapé par Buffy qui en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue._

_« Où est Alyson ? » dit-elle finalement en relâchant son neveu._

_« Anne est allée la raccompagner, » lui répondit sa soeur._

_« Bien. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Veille à ce qu’elle révise ses cours en rentrant. Elle a tendance à n’en faire qu’à sa tête, et elle risque l’exclusion à tout moment. Il faudrait qu’elle bosse… »_

_« Compte sur moi, j’y veillerai. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent vers le coffre où étaient disposées les armes, protégé par un cadenas, et se saisirent de deux pieux une fois celui-ci ouvert._

_« À ton avis, ça, on prend ou pas ? » demanda la Tueuse à son vampire, tout en soulevant une hache._

_« Autant la prendre. On ne sait jamais. »_

_Buffy acquiesça et Spike referma le coffre à clé. En passant devant le meuble qui se trouvait près du canapé, elle attrapa les clés de la voiture et les lança à son vampire._

_« Tiens, puisque je conduis mal ! » dit-elle alors que le vampire blond les rattrapait de justesse._

_Spike prit un faux air étonné. « Oh, tu m’en veux encore de t’avoir dit ça ? »_

_« Moi ? Non, tu me connais, c’est pas mon genre, » fit-elle mine de répondre._

_Spike eut un rire amusé, et ils quittèrent la maison en continuant de se chamailler gentiment à ce sujet._

_Alex arriva dans le salon à ce moment là, et vint s’asseoir auprès de Dawn et Emma, en évitant les enfants qui couraient à travers la pièce._

_« Buffy et Spike sont partis ? » demanda t-il._

_« Ouais, » répondit Dawn distraite. « Une histoire de vampires à tuer apparemment. »_

_« Nous en avons croisé tout à l’heure qui discutaient de plans pas très rassurants… » approuva Emma._

_« On a pensé qu’il valait mieux qu’ils aillent y jeter un coup d’œil, » continua Alex._

_« Oui, ça vaut mieux… » acquiesça Dawn. « Vous avez prévu de rester jusqu’à quand ? »_

_« Normalement, on ne part pas avant trois semaines. Willow et Emily sont d’accord pour nous héberger. »_

_« J’en connais un qui va être content ! » rebondit Dawn en suivant son fils des yeux._

_« Les enfants aussi, » ajouta Emma. « Ils aiment être ici. Un jour, on s’installera probablement à Sunnydale. »_

_« Ça serait fantastique, » s’enthousiasma la plus jeune Summers._

_Devon, qui continuait de courir après Shawn et Amber, s’empêtra les pieds dans un tapis et fit soudain un vol plané sous leurs yeux. Son front vint alors heurter le rebord du pied d’un meuble. Ses pleurs se firent rapidement entendre et Dawn se précipita vers lui._

_***_

_Spike avait pris le volant et les conduisait en direction du quartier de Sherwood, qui se trouvait à dix minutes de voiture de la maison._

_« J’ai oublié la Faux, » soupira Buffy, la moue boudeuse._

_Spike eut un petit rire. « Tu feras très bien sans elle. Entre les haches, les pieux et les arbalètes, on parviendra bien à se débrouiller un soir sans… »_

_« Ouais, ça n’est qu’un nid après tout. »_

_« Tu crois qu’être seulement nous deux suffira ? » interrogea Spike d’une voix distraite, concentré sur la route. « T’aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition d’Alex et laisser faire les tueuses… »_

_« À la manière dont ils en parlaient, je pense qu’on ne risque rien, » dit-elle rassurante. « Si c’était vraiment un gros repaire, on en aurait entendu parler avant… »_

_« T’as pas tort. »_

_Buffy ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager, laissant ainsi l’air frais s’engouffrer dans la voiture. Les journées étaient chaudes en ce mois de juillet, mais les températures nocturnes étaient plus qu’agréables._

_« C’est un vrai avantage de vivre la nuit, » marmonna t-elle._

_Spike tourna brièvement son regard vers elle. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Les journées sont bien trop chaudes et agitées. Au moins, la nuit, le climat est plus doux et la ville bien plus calme… »_

_« Si on fait abstraction des vampires et des démons qui sortent de leur tanière, » ironisa t-il en réponse._

_Buffy eut un petit sourire. « Oui, à part ça. »_

_« Entre vivre le jour et la nuit, on a trouvé un bel équilibre au final, » lui dit finalement Spike, alors que leur voiture empruntait une nouvelle avenue._

_Buffy pencha la tête sur le côté. « C'était important qu'on adapte nos manières de vivre l'un et l'autre… Et puis, j’étais la Tueuse, c’était déjà un peu ce que je faisais auparavant, » finit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Spike eut un léger sourire et poursuivit d’une voix plus sérieuse. « Tu n’aurais peut-être pas dû rappeler à Anne la période Drusilla... »_

_Buffy poussa un soupir. « Je sais, les mots sont sortis trop vite. Elle paraissait trop enthousiaste, j’ai pas réfléchi… »_

_« C’est vrai. » Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit. « Rien que de repenser à cette période… »_

_Il se mit à secouer la tête négativement, incapable de poursuivre. Les mois où ils avaient eu à affronter Drusilla avaient été particulièrement difficiles et éprouvants. Anne avait été enlevée et ils avaient été plus inquiets que jamais pendant les trois jours où elle avait été retenue captive par la ténébreuse vampire et son gang. Leurs angoisses avaient pris fin lorsqu’ils étaient parvenus à la libérer, mais le combat s’était poursuivi et Buffy était passée à deux doigts de la mort, ce qui avait particulièrement marqué le vampire. Il avait vraiment cru être sur le point de la perdre, et cette simple idée lui avait été insupportable._

_Il leur était arrivé d’évoquer l’éventualité de la mort de l’un d’eux, déjà quelques années plus tôt, quand Spike avait failli mourir lors d’un combat contre une armée de démons ; le sujet était également revenu sur le tapis suite à ce qui s’était passé avec Drusilla. Mais à chaque fois, la discussion avait fini par tourner court, l’idée même de se perdre mutuellement étant trop douloureuse._

_Ils avaient cependant pris leurs dispositions pour assurer l’avenir de leur fille en cas de problème, et avaient préféré vivre au jour le jour, veillant l’un sur l’autre parfois plus que sur eux-mêmes, et profitant de chaque instant qu’ils passaient ensemble. La peur de perdre l’autre était source d’inquiétude, mais aussi un incroyable moteur dans leur quotidien souvent dangereux. Et c’était parallèlement ce qui rendait leurs étreintes aussi intenses._

_« Je sais… » répondit Buffy. « Moi aussi quand j’y repense… Ça n’a pas été la période la plus simple. »_

_« Non. On peut le dire. Elle s’en est pris à Anne, a failli te tuer, et tout ça à cause de moi en plus ! »_

_Le visage de Buffy prit un air consterné. « Spike ! On en a parlé des centaines de fois, ce n’était pas de ta faute. C’est juste le prétexte qu’elle a été chercher pour revenir nous pourrir la vie. »_

_« Peut-être, mais j’en étais indirectement la raison en tout cas. Si elle avait atteint son objectif, je peux t’assurer que ça m’aurait rendu fou… »_

_Elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. « L’inverse aurait été vrai également… » lui dit-elle sincère. « Mais tout va bien à présent, et Drusilla ne pourra plus jamais nous nuire, donc autant oublier ça. »_

_« T’as raison… » dit-il en secouant la tête, retrouvant ses esprits._

_Il tourna un regard contemplatif vers elle._

_Ils avaient fait du chemin… mais il restait toujours aussi fou amoureux d’elle._

_***_

_À la maison Summers, la porte d’entrée venait de s’ouvrir et Anne, en compagnie de Willow, Emily et Alyson, fit son apparition dans l’embrasure de celle-ci._

_« On peut s’incruster ? » demanda la sorcière rousse._

_« C’est que… ça faisait un moment qu’on n’avait pas passé un moment, tous ensemble, » ajouta Emily. « Alors on s’est dit… »_

_« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit Dawn. « Enfin, Buffy et Spike viennent juste de partir en mission, mais ils devraient être de retour d’ici deux ou trois heures. On a toute la soirée. »_

_Alex se frotta les mains l’une contre l’autre. « Ça vous dit une petite partie de poker ? Je suis devenu imbattable à ce jeu là ! »_

_Emma se racla la gorge. « Il a juste remporté une partie dans un casino, et depuis, il s’est mis en tête qu’il était devenu un joueur d’exception, » dit-elle patiente._

_« Je mets n’importe qui au défi ! »_

_« Je relève le pari ! » répondit Dawn avec un sourire malicieux. « Face à moi, t’as aucune chance. »_

_« Ouais… c’est ce qu’on va voir ! Tu sais pas à qui tu t’attaques. »_

_« Tu sais pas *qui* m’a appris à jouer au poker ! » répondit la jeune Summers._

_« J’ai toujours trouvé que le jeu de Spike était surestimé, » balaya le Harris avec un signe de main._

_***_

_Buffy sortit de l’arrière de la voiture, à la suite de Spike. Elle était en train de replacer son tee-shirt avec des gestes fébriles, pendant que Spike refermait la boucle de sa ceinture._

_« T’es vraiment incorrigible… » fit-elle mine de lui reprocher._

_Spike prit un faux air innocent. « Quoi ? »_

_Buffy posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « On aurait dû tuer ces vampires en priorité. »_

_« J’avais beaucoup trop envie de toi. Toi aussi, d’ailleurs… » lui retourna t-il avec un haussement de sourcil. « Alors pourquoi ne pas faire les choses tout de suite ? »_

_Buffy se contenta de lui tirer la langue, amusée, et récupéra sa veste qui avait atterri sur le siège avant de la voiture. Une fois qu’elle fut ressortie de la voiture, Spike poursuivit, pendant qu’elle finissait de s’habiller._

_« C’est toi qui a lancé les festivités, amour… »_

_« Je voulais juste te donner un avant-goût de ce qui t’attendrait après… Je pensais pas que t'irais jusqu'à te jeter sur moi sans attendre qu'on ait fini ! »_

_Spike se tourna vers elle. « Tu adores transgresser autant que moi, amour. »_

_Buffy planta son regard dans le sien, l’air faussement fâché._

_« Et je rappelle que tu étais partante… » continua Spike en haussant un sourcil._

_« Ce que tu peux être agaçant des fois… » soupira t-elle._

_« Parce que j’ai toujours raison ? »_

_« Ouais, c’est ça ! » lança t-elle d’une voix sarcastique._

_« T’en avais autant envie que moi, mon cœur. »_

_Buffy déposa un baiser furtif contre ses lèvres. « Ouais, mais c’est pas la question, moi au moins, je sais rester concentrée sur la mission quand il le faut. En plus, n’importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre. Heureusement que ce n’est pas une ruelle très fréquentée… »_

_Spike lui retourna un regard dubitatif. « J’veux pas casser ta petite bulle, mais on a fait bien pire, mon coeur… »_

_Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, et ramena ensuite son regard face au sien, lui adressant un petit sourire en coin. « C’est le genre de souvenirs qui ne s’oublie pas… » Puis elle poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux. « Bon, c’est par où ? T’as une idée de l’endroit où ils auraient pu se planquer ? »_

_Spike jeta un œil autour de lui, et désigna un endroit tout au bout de la ruelle._

_« Un peu plus loin, à droite, se trouvent les locaux d’une entreprise qui a mis la clé sous la porte il y a trois ans. C’est un immeuble de quatre étages, assez spacieux et totalement désert. C’est certainement un bon endroit pour se planquer. »_

_« Sûrement, » approuva Buffy. « On va commencer par là. »_

_La Tueuse entama le mouvement en direction de l’immeuble concernée, mais Spike la saisit doucement par le bras et la ramena vers lui. Il la serra étroitement contre lui et l’embrassa avec fougue, en passant une main douce sous son tee-shirt, au niveau de son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s’écarta un peu d’elle, la laissant pantelante, les yeux encore fermés._

_« C’était juste pour te donner un avant goût de ce qui t’attend après, » lui dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur et un regard amoureux._

_Buffy lui retourna un sourire, à la fois surprise et chancelante, et lui répondit en le regardant de la même façon._

_« C’est injuste. T’as pas le droit de faire ça… »_

_Arborant un grand sourire, fier de l’impact qu’il avait eu sur sa Tueuse, il passa devant elle, et elle le suivit avec un train de retard._

_Parallèlement, depuis le haut du quatrième étage de l’immeuble vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, un vampire au gabarit particulièrement imposant avait suivi la scène des yeux et c’est avec un petit sourire satisfait qu’il se tourna pour faire face à une horde de démons et de vampires. Ils étaient plus d’une trentaine, et chacun d’eux était pendu aux lèvres de leur chef._

_« Ils s’y sont laissés prendre… » leur annonça t-il. « Prenez vos positions. »_

_***_

_Dawn, avec un grand sourire, déposa ses cartes sur la table. « Et voilà ! » jubila t-elle. « On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? »_

_« T’as juste eu un coup de chance, » rétorqua Alex de mauvaise foi. « Crois-moi, l’autre fois, tu m’aurais vu… »_

_« Mais oui, un coup de chance ! » rétorqua Dawn sarcastique. « Mes cours de poker, je les ai pris avec un vampire de plus d’une centaine d’années. Avec son expérience, ça m’étonnerait qu’il ait été de mauvais conseil… »_

_« Admets ta défaite Alex, » intervint Anne d’une voix conciliante._

_« Il est un peu susceptible… » s’amusa Emma._

_Un air outré prit place sur les traits d’Alex. « Non, je le suis pas ! »_

_Dawn se leva du canapé, et prit les verres vides pour les ramener dans la cuisine. « Au fait, Anne, tu n’es pas censée, en élève sérieuse, travailler ton devoir de demain ? »_

_« Oui, je vais monter, » soupira la jeune fille en retour. « Autant éviter de m’attirer des ennuis… »_

_Voyant que Dawn avait des difficultés à tout transporter, Anne se leva de son fauteuil à son tour et prit les bouteilles disposées au centre de la table basse pour les ramener dans la cuisine. Une fois qu’elles se furent éloignées, Alex se pencha vers les autres._

_« C’est bientôt son anniversaire, non ? » chuchota t-il._

_« Oui, dans deux semaines, » répondit Willow. « À ce que j’ai compris, Buffy et Spike projettent de lui acheter une voiture. »_

_« Une voiture ?! » s’exclama Emma. « Espérons qu’elle maîtrisera mieux le volant que sa mère… » continua la jeune femme avec un rire nerveux._

_***_

_Buffy et Spike venaient de pénétrer dans l’immeuble, qui était assez lugubre et, comme ils s’y attendaient, complètement désert. Les lieux étaient assez sombres, mais ils parvenaient malgré tout à y voir. Le pieu levé et un poignard en main, prêts à parer à toute éventualité, ils commencèrent à grimper les marches._

_En y arrivant, ils constatèrent que le premier étage était complètement désert, mais des bruits de pas provenant des étages supérieurs les incitèrent à continuer leur chemin. En arrivant au quatrième, ils pénétrèrent dans d’immenses locaux, et eurent la stupeur de découvrir que les vampires s’étaient offert un véritable festin. Une dizaine de corps de victimes innocentes jonchaient déjà le sol, et à en juger par l’état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs cadavres, ils s’y trouvaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours._

_« Oh mon Dieu, on arrive trop tard, » sortit Buffy avec effroi._

_Une voix forte s’éleva depuis le fond de la salle. « Il semblerait. »_

_Un vampire d’une taille imposante sortit de l’ombre et apparut devant eux, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres._

_« Et on a même une petite surprise pour vous… » continua t-il._

_Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Rapidement, ils comprirent à quoi il faisait référence. En l’espace de quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés par une cinquantaine de vampires et de démons, qui sortaient de tous les côtés de l’étage. Certains poussaient des rugissements pendant que d’autres affichaient des sourires qui laissaient deviner leurs crocs acérés._

_Le cercle se refermait sur eux._

_« Oh, mon Dieu. Spike… » laissa échapper Buffy._

_Instinctivement, leurs mains se trouvèrent et ils se ramenèrent mutuellement l’un contre l’autre. À la recherche d’une issue, ils regardèrent ce qui les entourait, mais un simple coup d’oeil en direction des escaliers qu’ils venaient de monter leur avait suffi pour réaliser que des vampires affluaient également de ce côté-là._

 

***

Ils s’étaient battus, avaient mis toute leur force dans le combat, avaient jusqu’au bout espéré pouvoir s’en sortir. Pour leur fille, et l’un pour l’autre.

Mais leurs assaillants avaient été trop nombreux.

Ils n’étaient jamais ressortis de l’immeuble.

Anne avait eu beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre, tout comme cela avait été difficile pour les membres du Scooby.

Le guet-apens avait été planifié par un vampire qui se faisait appeler Sharof, et dont le but était depuis longtemps de capturer Anne. Cela faisait quelques années qu’était née dans le monde des ténèbres une rumeur selon laquelle le sang du fruit de l’union d’un vampire et d’une tueuse rendrait invincible la créature surnaturelle qui s’en abreuverait. Cette rumeur s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudres et avait déchaîné les passions dans le monde des ténèbres. Mais Buffy et Spike s’étaient toujours dressés devant quiconque avait tenté de s’en prendre à elle, et Sharof savait que s’il voulait atteindre son objectif, il devait se débarrasser d’eux. 

Le piège avait finalement été assez simple. Ils avaient pourtant longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont ils pourraient s’y prendre. Et lancer la simple rumeur d’une tuerie avait suffi à les voir rappliquer là où ils le souhaitaient.

Anne s’en était beaucoup voulue, et s’était longtemps sentie responsable de leur mort. Ils avaient voulu la protéger, comme ils l’avaient fait tout au long de sa vie, et ça les avait finalement menés à leur perte. L’ensemble du Scooby s’était montré particulièrement attentif à son égard et lui avait assuré qu’elle n’était en aucun cas coupable de quoique ce soit.

Sharof avait tenté une offensive contre la jeune fille peu de temps après la mort de Buffy et Spike, mais lui et sa troupe s’étaient retrouvés confrontés à un élément qu’ils n’avaient pas anticipé. Alex, en apprenant les raisons de l’attaque, avait contacté toutes les Tueuses les plus proches de Sunnydale et leur avait demandé de rappliquer. Soixante-trois d’entre elles avaient fait le déplacement et le combat contre la troupe de démons et vampires avait été rude, mais elles en étaient ressorties gagnantes.

Mais la peine, elle, demeurait bien présente.

La vengeance n’avait en aucun cas apaisé la douleur de la perte qu’ils avaient subie. Buffy et Spike n’étaient plus jamais rentrés et avaient laissé derrière eux une fille qui n’était âgée à cette époque là que de dix-sept ans. Et aujourd’hui, Anne se trouvait devant leur tombe, toujours profondément marquée par leur absence.

« Je sais que c’est dur, » déclara Dawn. « Je suis passée par là moi aussi. On ne pourra rien y changer… Je te promets que ça ira mieux, avec le temps… »

« J’aurais tellement voulu qu’ils restent auprès de moi… » murmura Anne.

« Moi aussi, ma chérie, » lui retourna Dawn, les larmes aux yeux.

Anne resta le regard fixé sur la pierre tombale, alors que sa tante passait une main caressante dans ses cheveux. Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire de plus que tenter au mieux de combler le manque qu’avaient laissé ses parents lors de leur décès. Dawn s’était efforcée de faire en sorte qu’elle ne manque de rien, aussi bien au niveau matériel qu’affectif. Sous ses airs rebelles, la jeune Anne masquait une fragilité qui refaisait surface dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Dans le silence de la nuit, un bruit parvint aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes, et elles aperçurent quelques mètres plus loin une main qui émergeait d’une tombe et semblait vouloir s’extirper de terre.

Le combat ne serait jamais fini. Anne l’avait appris très tôt.

Le combat continuerait, et ce serait ainsi, jusqu’à _la fin des temps_.

 

**FIN**


End file.
